


Undeniable Tension

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Complete, Cruciatus, Depressed Draco Malfoy, Depression, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, Edgeplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Sex, Harry Potter Has a Pet Snake, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Hogwarts, Protective Harry Potter, Rimming, SU - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Draco Malfoy, black market, black market deals, impulsive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 186,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: QUICK SUMMARY: DRARRY MATURE ADULT CONTENT. Post war 4 years later. Ginny and Harry are not together. Drunk one night stand between Harry and Draco starts it but will it be more? Will Draco get in over his head? COMPLETE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter. I make no money from this and am simply enjoying myself while friends have encouraged to publish so they can keep track of progress.
> 
> Mature content. You have been WARNED. Later chapters any trigger warnings will be listed here in notes.
> 
> A/N: This is my first ever fic so try not to judge me to harshly. Im realizing how focused I was on the smut the first few chapters. Is that really a bad thing? I also need to give a shout out to my main dedicated beta Bella for her constantly being there through this whole 180k+ nonsense and helping come up with some great ideas!
> 
> A/N 2: I have created a group of own for all of my fics. You are free to share other ships, as I write them also, and other fandoms as I write flarrow also. Share other fic recs, fic art, fun ship memes. Im pretty loose and just want a community to share my fic love with. Always a great way to be up to date on my plans, share ideas, feedback etc etc. Feel free to join! Group is for 18 years+. UltimateUndesirable Fan Fic & Fan Art. 
> 
> Side note: I'm not a friggin English major and I have never wrote anything before. There are going to be punctuation and grammar errors. It's reality. Can't handle it don't read.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189190041@N05/50084970006/in/dateposted-public/)

The noise was low and smoke filled the air as Harry sat in the far corner by the fire. He took a sip of beer as he stared off into the flames. This was his life. Spending his weekends getting drunk in a corner of the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah might as well put a sign on the chair saying continually reserved for Harry Potter.

Her and Neville had been kind to him over the last few years since they gained ownership of the pub. Things seemed to be coming together for everyone, except for him of course. Coming off the climax of defeating the Dark Lord had been quite an eye opener. He hadn't realized how much everything in his life had revolved around being The Chosen One. His job as an Auror was good but that was pretty much the excitement of his life. Putting away some bad wizards here and there was satisfying, but he still seemed to be missing something.

If only Ginny and him had worked out. After tossing herself into the throws of major league quidditch Ginny had found him boring. According to her, he no longer held that "dark desire" she had been craving all those years. The statement irritated him. Rolling his neck Harry finished the mug of beer to disperse his thoughts. The flames of the fire always seemed to suck him in and allowed his mind to empty, sometimes in the most unpleasant of memories.

Standing Harry stumbled his way to the counter. It was quite packed for a Friday night. "Hannah?" He said loudly leaning over the dark wooded counter. He saw her at the opposite end handing out drinks in the dim light. She finally made her way to him. "Can you fill me up with some brandy this time?" he asked.

Hannah looked him up and down. His eyes were glossy, hair a mess and his grey sweater ruffled. "Everything ok Harry?" she asked with a concerned look.

Harry sighed. "Yes Hannah everything is fine. Just a few old memories I'd like to drown." Quirking her eyebrow at him she poured him a mug full. Harry nodded, "Thank you."

Turning around he kept his drink to his lips as he slowly made his way back to his seat. Upon arriving he lowered it only to find someone sitting in his place. Leaning his head back he groaned. Ugh my life. Sighing he took the seat next to the person. It was just a chair after all and the night was cold. He should have been prepared to share the fire, but he was just so use to sitting alone. Harry noted the almost empty mug of the wizard and how his head was buried into his hand.

"Seriously Potter? I visit the pub for once in my life and you take the seat next to me?" a voice sloppy voice mumbled from the wizard. "Piss off."

Harry tilted his head to the side trying to clear the alcohol from his vision to see. Only two people had ever really called him Potter like that, one of whom was dead. "Malfoy?" Harry was still trying to see and was practically falling out of the arm chair.

"I said piss off Potter." Draco grumbled unmoving.

Harry grinned. Since when would a bloke like Malfoy visit the Leaky Cauldron. He probably had the finest wine cellar in all the country. "What brings you here?"

"I'm free to go anywhere I damn well please." Draco growled finally lifting his head to look at Harry. Draco noticed the dishelved look of Harry's hair and half lidded eyes. "Looks like you're off your ass Potter. Being a drunkard is your new hobby Id assume?" Draco snorted.

Harry took a big drink of his brandy. "Pretty much."

The blond shook his head into his hand before finishing off his own liquor. It was hard to insult the Gryffindor if he openly accepted it. "Mister famous Harry Potter. To good to even be insulted."

Harry laughed. "To right you are Malfoy. Wouldn't expect to ever see you here. With your mansion and surplus of fine beverages."

"Gets old after awhile Potter." Draco stated.

If he hadn't been looking at him when he said it he wouldn't have believed Draco to say such a thing. It seemed odd against all he knew of the man. "Come off it Malfoy. What's wrong with you? We've never really talked but you seem to be acting…...odd."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Perfect Potter in his perfect little world. It may have escaped your notice but life isn't exactly great for a ex Death Eater."

Harry looked at him confused. His life had always been far from perfect. Even after the war his life wasn't perfect, but then again everyone probably did think it was. Reigning himself back in he focused on Draco. "But you were cleared of your charges. You were just a boy who was forced into the situation, and it was nearly 4 years ago. Things can't be that bad for you still."

"Your point? You think that stops the looks? The judgement? Constantly being compared to my father?" Draco turned his face back to the fire. "Typical Gryffindors always thinking on the bright side. Life isn't fair Potter. Of all people I'd expected you to know that." he said with a sneer.

Harry watched Draco's face as the furrow of his brows weakened into those of defeat and increased alcohol content. An emptiness fell on the Slytherin's posture that was all to easy to read. Years of high standards and misguided life views had obviously left the man a hallowed shell. A snake left with no determination was poor representation of his school house.

Harry finished off his own drink before speaking. He was going to need to loose a little more common sense to continue speaking with the blond. "You're right Malfoy. I know that better than anyone. But you have to accept what is and work with what you have. Look at you. You've proven yourself since the war. You are one of the top auditors in all of Britain for Merlin's sake."

"And?" Malfoy shot back without wondering how the man had noticed that. "Where has that gotten me? Corrupt and greedy old clients because so many fear my name? A name that keeps everyone and anything worth meaning from me? Think the Ministry wants a man like me working for them? Think anyone besides pureblood close minded witches come to me for anything other than my gold?" Draco stood up with all his force pushing the chair behind him. "Fuck my name. Fuck my life!" Draco shouted as he abruptly stood and stormed out into the heart of the crowded pub bumping into practically everyone.

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted as he jumped to his feet without thinking. Are you going to follow Malfoy? He couldn't find it in himself to let the man leave in such distress, and he shook his head for concerning himself. Maybe it was the liquor combined with his Gryffindor chivalry but he began pushing his way as nicely as possible through the maze of people. Reaching the door he threw it open and felt the brisk chill of the January wind hit his face, His eyes clenched to the cold. He calmly closed the door behind him and looked to both sides of the street. Clear. Being a little after midnight it was unlikely any muggles would be on the streets, but every now and again he would see one wondering about on his way home.

Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness in the alley across from him he saw Malfoy's figure staggering towards the appariation point. "Malfoy!" Harry shouted again before taking off in a sprint. "Wait!" The alcohol was slowing him down at that point, but luckily Draco was much drunker and slower. Who knows what he had been drinking before arriving at the Leaky considering Harry had only seen him have the one drink.

Harry noticed that the tall form stopped which he couldn't have been more thankful for considering he was panting as he finally reached him. Putting his hands on his knees he caught his breath. The cold air was like needles in his lungs yet he was sweating. "Damn Malfoy just wait." Finally taking a deep breath he walked around in front of the blond. "Where are you going?"

"I don't care!" he shouted. "Leave me alone. Everyone needs to it. I hate people. They only use me for their own benefit. Im tired of it!" The blond dragged his nails down his face. "To hell before I go back to the Manor tonight," Draco turned his body sharply from Harry and stumbled before catching himself and straightening his cloak. "To hell if I have to listen to Blaise and Pansy's either," Draco drawled out dramatically. "I don't know and I don't care about anything."

Harry ran his hand through his hair. He never enjoyed Draco's company but after the truth of his involvement in the war was released, he had developed a new sense of sympathy for the blond. Sure he made many many bad choices but he had done what he had to do to survive in his situation. He wasnt abke to process a lot of what the blond had said in his rant, but he picked up enough to see how upset and alone the man was. You arent seriously? "I suppose you could crash with me for the night." Harry sighed. Noble prat.

Draco snorted at the offer. "I dont need your charity Potter. Doesn't matter anyways, I can't apparate drunk," he mumbled sloppily. "Babysitting duty is over Potter. Piss off." As Harry continued to just stare at him as if he was waiting for something Draco huffed. "I'm going to get on the Knight Bus. There. Now piss...off." Draco shoved his hands into the warmth of his cloak to wait.

Harry found himself growling in annoyance. He was just trying to help but the stubborn git was no less a pain in the ass than he had been in school. "That's a rich one for The Prophet. Draco Malfoy sleeps one off on the Knight Bus. Nice ring to it don't you think?" Harry mocked him, and he smiled in satisfaction as Draco's eyes narrowed.

"You….." Draco opened his mouth to speak but Harry continued without hesitation slightly taking the blond back a notch. Very few tried to over talk him, but Potter had always been one to challenge him.

"Just shut up will you? I've been apparating drunk for years Malfoy. Don't try pulling away, and try not to balance upon landing." Harry instructed. Before Draco even had the chance to register what the man was saying Harry locked his arm around him and they were gone.

XXXXXXX

Draco cracked open his eyes to the wet coldness against him. Trying to force himself upright he realized he was on the ground with his face in the snow. Finally finding his feet Draco tried to steady himself but his knees felt weak from the mix of alcohol and apparation. He lost his balance and ended up on his knees when suddenly Harry patted him on the back knocking him forward a tad.

"Not to bad for a drunk app Malfoy," Harry laughed. The first dozen or so times he had apparated drunk he himself had ended up face first on the ground. Luckily for him it had been summer though.

"You prat where did you bring me?" Draco shouted.

"My house," Harry said beginning to climb the steps up the porch. Waving his wand the door flung open and Harry turned. "You can sleep in the snow or come in. Your choice since you cant drunk apparate." Harry chuckled again.

"If I go in there I'm going to fucking kill you!" Draco growled as he wiped the snow from his cloak and knees when he finally managed to stand. "How dare you bring me here!"

Harry rolled his eyes and he hollered back as he walked into the house. "Shove off then."

Draco's lip began to curl and in a fit of anger he ran to the door tripping over the top stair. He pushed Harry the rest of the way into the house and was taken slightly taken by surprise when the door automatically slammed behind him. The light of the room compared to the dark night nearly blinded him. "Why the hell am I at your house Potter? Why the hell would you bring me here?!" His face was red with fury, shock, and confusion.

"Cause I'm a decent person you git!" Harry snapped back at him. Honestly he wasnt sure why he felt so inclined to allow Draco the comforts of his home. Because you really are a prat? Just then he saw something building in the grey eyes of man before him, something he couldnt quite pick out. "You wanna go sleep on the Knight Bus or in Knockturn Alley go ahead. Im not going to try and make you stay. I've done my part." He had offered to talk to the distressed man, tried to make sure he ended up somewhere safe and not in some disgusting alleyway. All this despite their past. Harry took a deep breath. His opinion of Draco had changed more than he had cared to admit over the years and it bothered him to a degree that other's hadnt changed theirs. The man seemed to want to move on in life but everything was preventing it.

Turning away he began to start his way up the stairs, but then suddenly Draco's hand closed around his arm and pulled him back to face him. Harry felt anger boiling in his blood from the man grabbing him, but just it quickly fell to a simmer as the palms of Draco's hands snaked their way around to the back of his head. The fuck is he doing? Harry could hear his heart beat in his ears and everything seemed to be going slow. What the fuck is happening here? What does he think he is getting ready to do? Then their eyes met and Harry took in a sharp breath. "I fucking hate you Potter," Draco said in a low, gravely voice before he brought their lips together in a hard kiss of built up tension.

Harry's eyes grew wide for a moment as Draco's lips pressed against his own. Yet for some reason he found himself unwilling to pull away and stood firmly in place. He couldn't find it in himself to stop it. Malfoy is kissing you mate. Wake up! Maybe it was the alcohol, yes it has to be, that allowed his body to melt into the kiss. Who knew the thin pale man could kiss with such an intensity. The way they smoothed over his own with the right amount of pressure and wetness it was almost describable. Harry felt something turning on inside his stomach. A feeling like fire that he hadnt felt in many years. It was marvelous and his own hands soon began caressing Draco's shoulders.

Draco slid his hands down to Harry's neck, keeping him in place as he parted the mans lips with his tongue. Harry seemed to happily accepted the invasion and rewarded the blond by smoothing his tongue over Draco's lips. The man tasted divine and he brought his own hands to the thin neck, grasping with equal strength before suddenly Draco shoved him backwards causing him to sway. Reality check. Wake up call. Anyone home?

"You fucking asshole," Draco growled. He couldn't believe what was happening. Shouldnt have had those last few drinks at the Leaky eh? This is Potter mate. Yea no shit. "What are you doing to me?" He shook his head and drug his fingers over his scalp pulling the beach blonde hair at its roots.

Harry chuffed, then giggled at his own sound. "Pretty sure you're the one that kissed me Malfoy." Harry laughed again at the absurdity of the statement. Malfoy fucking kissed you. Bloody good kiss I give him that.

"Go just go and get away from me." Draco stammered with nerves. What are you doing? He began an attempt to pace back and forth but that ended with him swaying also. "I will sleep on the couch so just go Potter." He knew he wouldnt be able to get anywhere outside and aside from sleeping on the porch like a dog he could live with the man's couch for a few hours. Just long enough to let the alcohol begin to leave his system.

Harry rolled his eyes at the blonds dramatic reaction. He had always been the over dramatic kind at school. Why are you having no reaction? "Come on Malfoy I have a spare bed upstairs. I'm not going to let even you sleep on the couch." Draco looked taken aback but didn't make eye contact at him. "Now Malfoy or I will just stupefy you and levitate your ass to the bed." Harry threatened. It seemed to work though because the blond merely mumbled something under his breath before following Harry up the stairs.

Draco had to admit all the years in the Manor sleeping on a luxurious bed did make the couch sound like a murtlap back. But he couldnt believe himself as he climbed the stairs behind Harry. Was he really going to stay here? Yes. He paused as the liquor was really kicking in at that point as he held the railing on the stairs for a moment to gather himself. His increased heart rate from the anger and kiss was pumping it faster through his body making him feel unsteadier. What is happening to me?

What seemed to be an hour later, but was probably only mere seconds, Draco finally made his way to the top of the stairs where Harry was grinning at him. The man opened the door to a room across the hall and waving his hand the candles lit. "There ya go Malfoy. Hope you can manage to find your way to the bed." Harry burst out laughing but Draco turned to glare at him.

Draco felt testosterone coursing through him as the mans smile caused his lip to twitch. He looked so bloody...whatever the word was he couldnt think of it. But it was beautiful and refreshing. Cold water. Cold water. That will wake you up. His hands clenched into fist as his knuckles turned white. "Where is the fucking loo?" he growled lowly containing himself.

Harry barely managed to stop laughing. "Down here." He led Draco down the hall and pointed at the door. "Here. Then this is my room if you need me." Draco turned to see Harry standing in the door frame to the side of him. He had never noticed the broadness of Harry's shoulders despite his smaller frame. Stop it.

Harry started laughing again. "Do you have a problem Malfoy? If you want to hex me go for it." Harry jokingly moved into a duelling stance. "I haven't lost my touch you know." Draco didn't speak but closed his eyes and took a step towards the jokster, slowly closed the space between them. He had never backed from a challenge with the man and he didnt feel the weakness to start now. But you also have never been drunk.

He slowly opened his eyes and they penetrated the green ones looking back at him. Fucking beautiful as always am I right? What? No. "I have many problems with you Potter. Don't challenge me." Draco breathed slowly trying to calm himself still. Harry raised an eyebrow at him in what appeared to be amusement. "Don't look at me like that Potter." Draco warned. He felt all those days at school coming to life around him. He had spent so much time obsessing over the man he could barely admit how much he actually was involved in his life on a subconscious level. Every little argument or snide glare they gave each other had always satisfied him for a while.

"It's my house. I can fucking look at you any damn way I please." Harry said in a taunting tone. It was just as fun infuriating the blond as it always had been. It felt like their days in school and that feeling he had felt growing inside him was at full blaze. He felt alive. Harry grinned widely at the man and raised his eyes brows in a cocky manner. He saw the same look in Draco's eyes as he had downstairs What is he going to do now? Probably kiss you again, but you already knew that.

As Draco's chest grew tight he felt the tension overtake him and without thinking he grabbed Harry by the hair and exhaled deeply when their lips crashed together. The man was intoxicating to taste. It seemed like each time their lips met the world around Draco dissolved and there was nothing to think about other than the warm lips and hands he could physically feel. Even the numbness of the alcohol seemed to vanish. When he shoved his tongue into Harry's mouth he felt the man's hands instantly grab his face deepening their kiss with his own desire. That's good. He smiled into the kiss as Harry leaned back to increase the pressure on his hair, but Draco let go. Neither parted their kiss though, even as their breathing grew ragged and Draco pushed himself against Harry's body forcing the man to step backwards.

The air was heavy with the sound of their lips smacking together as each tried to breath but remained unwilling to stop. Their noises grew hotter and heavier as their kisses grew more passionate. Loosing the focus on Harry's lips Draco found himself leaving a trail of kisses down the man's neck before latching onto his flesh. Sucking the salt from Harry's skin was like feeding the animal in him and he rubbed the bulge he hadn't noticed growing against the man's thigh. The strain in his pants grew tight when he felt the fabric drag across his cock causing him to press himself into Harry's leg again. His erection twitched when Harry moaned.

Harry felt the bed brush the back of his calves and only then did he realize they had been moving. Draco had pushed him back against the edge of his own bed. The arousal and alcohol coursing through him threw every thread of care out the window. All he could think about was how good and natural it felt in the moment. It was bloody fucking brilliant the way the man could touch and kiss him. He allowed his hands to roam down Draco's chest feeling the tall blondes firmness as he began an attempt to remove the man's shirt. Skin. He wanted to feel skin. The thought must have been mutual as Draco removed his own hands from Harry and, reluctantly parting their kiss, he quickly removed his shirt as Harry removed his own. Their lips came back together like uncontrollable magnets though as soon as their upper bodies had been freed of clothing. Running his tongue along the edge of Draco's lips Harry allowed his hands to fall down and begin playing with Draco's belt. His fingers seemed to have trouble focusing on it's task though as the blonde continued to snog him in a way no one had before. Even Ginny had never attacked him with such lust. Despite never having been with a man Harry found himself wanting it, wanting Draco. His clouded brain figured as many times as Ginny had fucked him with toys the last year of their relationship he could surely handle the real thing. Especially considering now he was being turned on by a whole new spectrum of arousal he had never felt. The blond just was striking something deep within him.

Draco soon found his hands back on the sides of Harry's face unable to think of anything else, but when he felt his pants and boxers falling to his feet and the cool air touching his exposed skin some of his brain cells came through the fog. He pushed Harry onto the bed away from him. "Fucking hell Potter," Draco said in disbelief looking down at his naked body. When did that happen? When you were snogging. Draco wanted to groan at himself but just sighed heavily. This had to be some fucked up dream of his. He was prone to Potter dreams occasionally. Not so much in the last few years though. Maybe you are passed out somewhere and this is a dream. Makes more sense doesnt it?

Harry watched Draco sway and he quickly rid himself of his already partially undone trousers at the sight of the man's hard cock. It was beautiful all on it's own, no wonder the witches at school had always been throwing themselves at him. Thinking about it more and more without hate clouding his mind the blond was truly...beautiful. Looking to the mans face he smiled when he saw Draco watching his cock bounce in it's new found freedom. Taking himself in his hand he began stroking himself as he focused on Draco's eyes. They were focused and glued to his cock. Sitting up he released his own cock from his grasp to begin reaching for Draco's. He wanted to feel the soft flesh and see how the blond lost himself. His mouth felt like it was salivating just to taste his hardness and he was so lost in the idea that he didn't have time to register anything when the blond grabbed him by the throat and pushed him back onto the bed.

Draco shuddered as Harry's erection dragged across his belly as he crawled on top of him. He closed his eyes feeling the sensation and felt Harry's hands on his shoulders. "Quit touching me." Draco said in a slurred voice. Each time the man rubbed his skin he felt that part of his body explode with new feeling. Like Harry's touch was breaking through the numbness of everything, both life and alcohol.

"You want me Malfoy," Harry managed with a grin even though the man's hand still pressed into his throat.

When Draco looked into Harry's eyes he saw more challenge and desire. Draco leaned down next to Harry's ear and rocked his hips against the chosen one. "No it's you who wants me. You keep provoking me." He purred sloppily into the man's ear. Draco let go of Harry's throat to grab his own cock and kept himself up right with the other one. "Is this what you want Potter?" he dug his hard cock into Harry's stomach and dragged it down his torso leaving a trail of pre cum in it's wake.

Harry felt a small smirk cross his face. "Poor Malfoy. Unable to admit he wants my ass."

Draco grabbed Harry by the hair again and with another strong hand on a shoulder, forced him to roll onto his side. Almost fluidly Draco slid into place behind the man pressing his chest into the warmth of Harry's back. So hot. The blond rubbed his dick into the meant of Harry's ass, only to be surprised when Harry pressed back into him as if offering himself. Draco felt a primal desire wash over him, as if it hadnt already numerous times. "If you are offering yourself to me...who am I to say no?" Draco pulled Harry's head back to nibble on his ear and the rough breathing coming from the man had his cock aching. "Your little chosen ass is gonna be mine Potter." Without even thinking about his wand he brought his own hand to his mouth and spit all he had on if before coating the smooth skin encasing his iron muscle. Grabbing a hold of his shaft he slid it between Harry's cheeks and moaned when his throbbing head grazed the puckered hole. Wait you need more. Draco paused at the realization and it felt for a moment it made sense. His dreams never took such consideration. Things were just ready. You need more. Harry pushing back into him again shook Draco's muddled train of thought back to the present. Sucking his fingers he soon lowered them and began teasing the man's tight entrance.

Harry was panting as finger after finger entered him and began thrusting. Twisting. A feeling he hadn't felt in so long, and he had almost forgotten how brilliant it felt. He could feel his cock desperately leaking for relief causing him to pushed down onto the fingers inside him. "Go ahead Malfoy. The ass is all yours if you think you can handle it." Harry laughed at his words unable to tell if it was real anymore. Probably not. This is ridiculous. Malfoy snogging you and fucking you. You are fucking barmy.

Draco glared into the black hair while spitting into his hand one last time and smoothed his pulsing head generously. Teasing Harry's asshole with the tip of his dick he wrapped his other arm around Harry's neck. "If this is what you want Potter...you're gonna get it." he practically whispered into the man's ear. With a small thrust he slid into Harry and he gasped at the tightness of the muscles around him. Draco instantly threw his leg over Harry's before retreating a little only to thrust back into him harder. Deeper. The feeling overtook his senses and suddenly all the nerve endings in his body came alive causing him to gasp. He listen to Harry moan with each thrust causing him to tighten his arm further around the man's neck. He found his cock being smothered by the heat and he forced himself to breath, even though it was hard and heaving. "Bloody fucking hell Potter," His voice was low and breathing was now difficult. Everything and nothing was swimming around in his brain at the same time. The only thing he could think about was the tight heat around his cock and the tingles on his body. Draco placed his hand on Harry's hip, keeping the man in place as Draco used his leg for leverage thrusting deeper and deeper into Harry's ass.

The harder and faster the thrust, the more moans he found escaping Harry's mouth. Draco nipped the back of Harry's shoulder, increasing his speed again, and released the man's neck to move his hand over Harry's mouth. "You aren't suppose to be enjoying this Potter." Draco drawled out despite being short of breath. "My dick, is destroying this little perfect chosen ass of yours." He thrust as hard as he could muster grunting loudly in pleasure. Draco leaned his head onto Harry's shoulder. He felt the dizziness taking over his brain as his climax began building.

Suddenly Draco felt Harry's arm moving and he lifted his head up. Then he knew what was happening. "Are you playing with that thing you call a cock up there Potter?". He could feel the hot air from Harry's nose blowing onto the top of the hand covering the man's mouth. Merlin that is fucking hot.

Draco barely had time to feel the pull of his balls tightening before the orgasm began to quickly unravel and took him by surprise. He felt the shock waves flow through his blood as he grunted and forced his dick as far as it would go into Harry. The blond found himself gaping like a fish as the man arched his back offering the deepest part of his body to his most hated classmate. Draco felt his own seed spilling into Harry's channel as the man's tight hole squeezed around his cock signaling the other's climax. Harry's tight muscles were milking every last drop from Draco along with every last bit of air in his blood stream. His orgasm came so quick his body was on another level of numb with pleasure afterwards.

"Sweet Merlin," Draco mumbled closing his eyes as the orgasm slowly began fading, leaving lazy fire works in his vision. He slowly pulled his deflating member from Harry and rolled onto his back still panting. He felt the room spinning despite his closed eyes. He couldn't tell if it was from the alcohol or orgasm. But either way he didn't care. Fucking brilliant shag. More thoughts kept trying to come to the surface of his mind but luckily there was to much going on his body to even try to process any of them and just before he began drifting off to sleep, the last thing he heard was Harry whispering "Scorify."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Draco began to wake and he rubbed his head into the pillow appreciating the softness against his pulsing head. Sighing at his bladder's requirement to wake up be made himself throw his legs over the side of the bed and forced himself upright. Hunched over the bed he laid his head into hands rubbing his temples. Way to do yourself in Draco. Was it worth it? Of course it was. The hangovers seemed to get worse every year but it still didn't deter his newfound mission of drinking away his problems. If he had to endure his current line in life then there might as well be at least one day he could try and numb it all away.

Rubbing his face he opened his eyes and as they tried to focus his brow furrowed in confusion at the carpeted floor. This was not the hardwood or marble he was use to awakening to. You went to the Leaky dumb ass. Draco still felt confused. He was pretty sure the Leaky Cauldron didn't have carpet on their floors either. Okay so where the fuck are you? Draco slowly lifted his head up and looked around. The bed was a wreck, the walls were bare, and the dresser held little more than a few moving pictures. Standing he realized his lack of clothing and walked around looking for missing pieces of fabric. He smiled faintly when he found them among a mix of others on the floor. Okay apparently you had a good shag...

He reached down to pick up his clothes and as his hand grazed the gray wool of a sweater that wasn't his he froze. He felt memories flood him. His head pulsed as the hangover wasn't able to bring them all back to life in a clear picture the way it wanted to. But what he remembered was enough. Draco grabbed the clothes and threw them at the wall. "Motherfucker!" he tried to muffle his voice but still it ended in a loud shout. You are at fucking Harry's Potter house? And what did you fuck him? Let him fuck you? Why are your clothes all mixed together? Why the fuck are you naked anyways? Harry Potter? Really? He grabbed his blond hair and pulled it in opposite directions before letting go and opening his eyes. "Potter," he growled under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was sitting in his chair going about his day as any other when he heard the shout signaling Draco's awakening. He had expected as much from the man, if not more honestly, and he would be grateful if the least of his worries were a hole in the wall. Regardless he had made sure to keep his wand in hand this morning in case a dragon decided to tear about the house or attempt to eat him. Having poured his routine hangover potion in his coffee he took a sip and calmly attempted to prepare himself. Thanks to his auror training, and Hermione, Harry had been able to maintain a consistent natural alarm clock even on the days he was feeling like a hungover bastard. Hangover potion is a bloody miracle.

Opening The Prophet he scanned it for anything meaningful. They were usually full of drama, but giving it a once over gave him a brief overview of the current headlines. Next headline would probably read along the lines of "Ex Death Eater Killed by Former Classmate the Chosen One" or "Hogwarts Arch Enemies Finally Do Each Other In". Thinking back Harry couldn't really figure out what happened. Most of it he remembered but there was also a fair bit that didn't make sense. First and foremost being why he didn't leave Draco at the Leaky. That's what anyone else would have done. He seemed to need someone and you didn't like seeing him that way. Why? Then there was...the kiss. Why had Draco Malfoy just suddenly kissed him? Then to go a step farther why the hell didn't he push him away? Guess it was good right? Shouldnt the fact it was Malfoy repulse you though? Harry ran his hand across his forehead. All those years they had always tried to best one another he couldn't deny he had gotten off on numerous occasions after having a good spat. It was adrenaline rushing, like a drug. An obsession for more. Why did you let him fuck you? You prompted him? Encouraged him? Harry took a deep breath. It wasn't a big deal. It was just Malfoy. Just Malfoy? The past was behind them, they had some kind of history of tension anyways, it made sense. No big deal. It's over and done. Nothing you can do about it.

Then Harry heard the hard steps coming down the stairs and he lowered the paper he wasnt truly reading. Draco emerged from hallway stiff and dressed from head to toe again. The blond glared at him. "Potter." Harry couldn't help but chuckle at Draco's uneasiness, or maybe it was his way of diffusing his own tension, as the man turned. "Think somethings funny do ya?" Draco snarled. "You brought me to your house. Drunk. Doing Merlin knows what! I hardly find that amusing!"

"Do you want to know?" Harry asked curiously. Highly doubtful but it would be a good laugh.

Draco stared at him with a empty expression. "Considering I woke up naked I'm going to go with no." The fear of what he could have done was to much to think about. How would he be able to live with himself. He had spent the last few years hardly thinking of the man only for him to wake up naked in his bed.

Harry shrugged and opened his paper to actually read this time. "Whatever you say Malfoy."

Draco felt curiosity overcoming it and his face tensed in anger for even thinking of wanting to know. "All I remember is you apparating me like a drunk bafoon."

"That's all?" Harry's eye brows rose in a little shock. Considering that shout he had expected more. "Would have figured you could handle yourself better than that." Harry admitted.

Draco growled. Harry's eyes darted to the floor and he rubbed the back of his neck slowly like he was working out a cramp. "We umm…." His eyes met Draco's and he could see the fear building in the man and suddenly he felt his own fear grow. This wasn't going to end good. Then dont say it. "We kinda….ummm….." his voice kept trailing off.

"Spit it out Potter!" Draco yelled.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek fiercely to find the few seconds of courage to say it aloud. "We kinda shagged." Harry bit his lip at the admission, but found himself wanting to laugh as the blondes eyes doubled in size. It wasn't like he had been thrilled with the memory but it shocked him now that the more times he thought about it the less it bothered him, and honestly the more he seemed to enjoy it. Come again? Since parting with Ginny and frequenting the pub he had a few simple encounters. Some snogging here, feeling each other up over there, and the occasional blow job. He had never felt comfortable enough though to bring them home or go all the way. Sex was sex according to everyone but he just hadn't felt that want to have that type of relationship with anyone. He preferred to keep it neutral and simple at the Leaky.

"We….did….what?" Draco hissed bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry raised his hands quickly in innocence. "Hey now don't take it out on me. I was just giving you a place to crash. You're the one that kissed me." Harry watched Draco begin to shake. "It's not the end of a world. A shag is a shag. Besides, I'd say based on your finish you were pretty happy in the moment."

Draco had his wand out pointed at Harry in second. Harry raised an eyebrow and sat the paper on the table before standing. He confidently walked up to Malfoy until Draco's wand was beneath his chin. "What you going to do Malfoy? This is my home. I'm an auror, not to mention Harry Potter." Silently he willed the blond to lower his wand. There wasnt any part of him that actually wanted this conversation to go that way.

Draco's face was red from a combination of embarrassment and anger. He had had sex with Harry Potter? Fucking Harry Potter? NO. "I ask again. What in bloody hell happened?" He almost felt like his face was pleading for a different answer.

Harry sat his hand on Draco's arm and lowered the blondes wand. Surprisingly Draco didn't protest. "I already told you. We had sex." he said calmly and simply.

"No!" Draco shouted! "How the hell did we end up having sex? What happened? Is that your new hobby on top of being a drunkard? Whoring yourself out?"

Harry looked at him as if he had gone barmy. "No actually. That's the first time I've had sex since me and Ginny split." He noticed Draco wasn't breathing. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Everything inside Draco said no. He just wanted to hex him and get away. But yet he said it flatly. "Yes."

Harry took in a lungful of air so he could get it all out in one go. He doubted he could say it again at the blonds behavior. "Offered for you to crash here, once we got here you grabbed me and kissed me before pushing away. You followed me upstairs and I showed you the spare room so you could sleep. Then where the loo was, and I showed you where my room was in case you needed me. Next thing I know you are kissing me again backing me into the bed. Clothes start coming off, you start grinding against me, you flipped me on my side, shoved your cock inside my ass and fucked me until you came. Then you basically passed out and I cleaned us up." he exhaled happily having gotten it all out, but he wasnt so thrilled at the way his cock was reacting with increased blood flow from the memories.

At the words Draco felt dizzy. He had always found Harry attractive in a messy rough rebellious type of way, but the idea of ever acting on it made him sick. He made it his purpose in school to insult the man so as to deny the truth from his mind. Not that it had worked that well but it was fun and he could tell himself he tried. The blond had only ever been with one wizard before and that was just him and Blaise fucking around. "If that's so how the fuck are you so calm with this information?"

"What can I say. Defeating the Dark Lord and all the pressure that went with it vanishing really mellows a person out. It's not like it was bad. You're actually a pretty brilliant shag" Harry said calmly and blushing a bit at the admission. He hadnt planned to admit that but maybe the compliment would calm the man. Draco shook his head and closed his eyes in denial.

Harry didn't think and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder trying to relax him some how. He looked like he was ready to explode...or faint. He couldnt exactly tell. "It's not a big deal Malfoy," he said gently trying to sound comforting.

The blond looked at Harry's hand upon his shoulder then into his green eyes. He could tell Harry meant it. He felt his breathing increase and panic setting over him even more than it already had from the physical contact. "Not a big deal?" he said with a tight jaw. He reached forward grabbing Harry's face and smashed their lips together with a point driven intensity. Draco could feel Harry open his mouth for him and then Draco pulled back from the thought of continuing. "THAT right there isn't a big deal?"

Harry watched the fire glowing in the grey eyes. "See what I mean? Just grabbing me and kissing me like I told you." he pointed out raising an eyebrow.

Draco's heart was beating against his chest so loudly he was sure Harry could hear it. His face drained as he felt the twitch of his cock. Shit shit shit. The green eyes just kept staring at him without emotion but he could feel himself getting sucked into them. He grabbed Harry's face again and kissed him fiercely like time was of importance. Draco felt his own erection growing and pressed himself forward into Harry's body. Letting his hands roam briefly he squeezed Harry's ribs and he felt Harry grab the collar of his cloak deepening their kiss. The mans hands then slid down and applied pressure to his hardened cock.

Draco inhaled sharply at the touch and as he noticed Harry begin undoing his own trousers. The fuck is he doing? The fuck are you doing? Then something came over the blond and he found himself moving their bodies towards the chair Harry had been sitting at. They were both breathing hard and he couldn't believe what his body was doing. It was like he no longer had control over himself. All he could think about were the memories flooding his mind and the throbbing desire to take the man again.

When they reached the piece of furniture Draco twisted Harry around and placed his hand on the man's back. Pushing him over the arm of the chair Draco yanked down Harry's trousers just enough and lost a breath finding no boxers and just bare ass before him. Quickly he followed his instincts unzipping himself and grabbed his throbbing length. Pulling it from it's fabric cage he pumped himself twice before tapping his wand against Harry's crack and rubbing his cock through the wetness that had appeared. Feeling the puckered hole against his fingers he grew anxious with the temptation and slid a finger and then another into the opening. Still so tight. Draco pulled his finger away and quickly grabbed his cock to replace it. Gently pushing himself inside the warm heated hole Draco sighed at the pleasure and felt the tension on his muscles fall away before beginning the steady pace of rocking into Harry.

Harry's voice rang through the air disrupting the calmness that swept was sweeping over him. "What's your excuse now Malfoy?" Harry's voice was mocking and heavy as his breath was taken from him leaving him panting with each of Draco's thrust. "Especially now that the liquor is out of your system?"

Groaning as he paused Draco pulled out his wand as fast as he could and conjured a rag from thin air. With a hard thrust he bent over Harry's back and grabbed a fistful of the man's raven hair. Pulled Harry's head back Draco closed his eyes to keep from admitting what was truly happening and seeing the mans face. He forced the rag into Harry's mouth while pushing deeper inside his body.

It didn't stop the moans though. They grew louder, though muffled through the rag, as Harry fully accepted Draco's presence in his body with each impact. Picking up speed Draco pounded into him like an untamed beast grunting wildly. He could hear Harry breathing heavily through his nose and felt the tightening of his body as an orgasm took hold of the man bent before him. Listening to Harry's muffled climax Draco lost himself in the sound and came when Harry pushed back into him to further his own pleasure.

"Unnhhhhhhh….." the sound of his own orgasm escaped his lips as he threw his head back and gripped Harry's hips him as close as possible. Willing himself to go deeper until he was finally flush against Harry's cheeks. He could feel every drop of come leaving his body and entering Harry's. A tingle swept over his skin as his eyes rolled back into his head and a fire lit on his skin. Panting he dropped his head back down to see the joining of their bodies. It was breath taking. Draco pulled himself from Harry and removed his hands from the soft flesh he had been grasping. He noticed the indention of his hands on the man's body.

Draco slowly backed away as the adrenaline and his orgasm began fading. Harry turned to face him with his trousers still partially lowered because he had to see the look on Dracos face. He was almost as shocked as the blond but it was to good to be ruined at the realization. Brilliant fucking shag indeed Harry thought. Draco found himself incapable of speaking even if he had wanted to. It felt like he was having an out of body experience. Harry just raised his eyebrows in amusement seeming to have already gather himself, and the realization of it all hit Draco like a broom to the face. In a hurry he tucked himself away, zipped his fly, and all but ran out of the house.

Harry fastened his trousers back into place and went to the window to see the blond apparating in a flash. He chuckled to himself. It wasn't just the fact he had let Malfoy have his way with him, but Malfoy's reaction and embarrassment. Harry smiled at the thought of disturbing Malfoy so much. "Prat," he chuckled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter. I make no money from this and am simply enjoying myself.
> 
> Mature content. You have been WARNED.
> 
> A/N: I officially have a vision for this story. Maybe. Considering my mind is still fully in the gutter who knows?
> 
> Side note: I'm not a friggin English major and I have never wrote anything before. There are going to be punctuation and grammar errors. It's reality. Can't handle it don't read.

It had been a few weeks since Draco's encounter with Harry, and he had made sure to stay home the last 2 weekends despite his desire to escape. He had tried to shake it off, he really did, but it was proving difficult to say the least. Each day had dragged by painfully slow, which provided incredibly long hours for him to mull over his life. Draco had managed to avoid his mother and father in the Manor most of the time, a lovely privilege of such a large house. When he did see them though they kept it formal, sterile, and controlling as always. They still treated him as a school boy that would follow their every decision. Lucius had managed to weasel himself Azkaban by some miracle, but how was beyond Draco's knowledge. He truly wished the pitiful excuse of a man was still there for many reasons. Fore and foremost was that his mother had been much more caring and inviting towards him after the war in his absence. But once his father returned that quickly ended as she fell back into her normal form among the right hand side of the man.

Draco hated the Manor more than he ever thought possible. It had willingly housed the Dark Lord in his attempt to control the wizarding world. The house was tainted and no matter how he tried Draco couldn't seem to overcome the memories. The amount of unforgivable cast and the screams often reoccurred in his mind within the walls. It made him sick how his mother and father seemed so unfazed by them, the only thing that seemed to faze them was the consequences of their decisions. They were looked down on in society greatly now and Draco wasn't sure it would ever change. He just wanted to leave and rid himself of all his ties to them, I mean he had all of his life still left to live. How was he suppose to make a name for himself under the constant memory of his father? Draco had always envisioned the Manor becoming his one day and hadnt planned or even thought about any other possibility. There were no other ideas or plans to pursue. He was the only heir to the Malfoy fortune, it was meant to be his...but to his shock he found he didn't want it anymore. The only reason he had stayed this long was due to his lack of planning, his mother, and the convenience of whatever he wanted without much thought. The downside to living a spoiled and lavish lifestyle was it was proving difficult to give it up. But that was going to have to change because he wanted away as soon as possible. Draco wasnt sure how much longer he could manage with his father home again. The last few months had taken him to another level of depressed and refueled the anger within as the mere air of Lucius began smothering him again. He didn't even want to be under the same roof of his parents, and it didnt even matter how far apart the east and west wings were. It would never be enough.

Draco had visited Blaise and Pansy last weekend in an attempt to distract himself, after the weekend before being an embarrassing amount of sulking. But their hospitality had been dry although it really was of no surprise. They had married quickly after the war to re-establish some pureblood diginity but that was all it was. Draco knew that was all it was however he knew enough of them from school to see past their attempted regal front. But he had no other friends anymore despite his previous high ranking status among the Slytherins. He was now merely the son of a sick coward. His isolation from the last few years was why he had finally decided to visit the Leaky Cauldron that one weekend. Not so much for the drink, he had plenty at home, and not even for the interaction. He just wanted out of the Manor and to find comfort in the feeling of people around him that weren't complaining about the galleons in their pockets or were trying to sophisticatedly trying to impress everyone. The pub had proven that night to be the only place where the noise drowned out his thoughts and the drinks helped lock them away. At home the alcohol only proved to be a slight numbing agent, and once experiencing the drowning noise of the pub Draco wanted that again. The brothels and pubs of Knockturn Alley he would never dare show his face in since they were disgusting and his father was a regular often enough. That had left him with the Three Broomsticks and The Leaky Cauldron. The Three Broomsticks was always crawling with older students and their insistent giggling left him annoyed. So he quickly decided on the pub in London. But now…...now he risked facing Potter if he went.

Groaning Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. He should have known his Potter free years would come to an end. The freedom from hearing and seeing his stupidity and brash behavior had been much to appreciated even though part of him enjoyed having a good row with the man. It always had left him full of driven energy. It wasn't uncommon for him to feel like conquering the world afterwards. Although the later years it changed. As the lion cub grew within the man he was enticing in a triggering kind of way. He wanted the man's attention and fire. No matter how it happened. It lead to him constantly thinking of the man. Having the better of him. Which much to Draco's horror had to lead to noticing the little things about him he had never paid any mind to in his younger years. The way his mess of a hair gave him that rough look, how he held himself with confidence despite keeping his front soft, how he always seemed to care and his face just caught the light right every time. He always envied the man's perfect smile and intoxicating laughter. It was beautiful. Soon his observations as a teenage boy lead to a few wanking sessions after their fights would lead to a hard on that thankfully his horrid school robes had hidden. The first time he was mortified and honestly he was lucky that the man was to angry to see past his mask that he was sure slipped upon the realization. Then it wasn't long before he thought about the man even more. Quidditch matches took the heat to another level and soon he found Blaise in his bed to take out the pent up energy. The Slytherin girls often offered themselves to him as he was still a top ranking name at the time, and although he enjoyed indulging in those he found worthy he always had more fun playing with the dark colored man in their own dorm. He couldn't describe it anymore than having a good fuck with a friend since Blaise seemed to have his focus elsewhere also. Fuck buddies at it's finest.

Draco hadn't expected the Chosen One to reappear from his absence with such a vengeance though. How he ended up having sex with Harry he could only be explain to himself as pent up frustration and irritation. It had to be because he had worked Potter out of his system long ago. It only took a year after the war to get over thinking of the Room of Requirement and Potter's testimony for him. The man's absence had helped end his constant thoughts, although he still had the occasional dream and wank. But Potter just happened to be in the zone where Draco finally lost his control at the end of the week right? Just some shitty luck. It was normal. Just usually it resulted in something broken around his room instead of him in someone else's bed. He wasn't incapable of getting a good shag still when he wanted. Pureblood witches and even some half bloods had been offering themselves to him for years as they sought his riches despite his name. It always made him look away in disgust though. He wasn't like his father anymore, and didn't want to be. One that liked to flaunt himself among the elite like so many thought. But he did like to occasionally entertain the idea with one of his admirers when he got tired of his hand. He always made sure they left before there was an attempt at mingling or to allow them thoughts of sharing their lives.

But Potter. Draco still couldn't really figure out what had come over him. Despite his frustration in the moment it didn't explain his actions. None of his excuses satisfied him especially as the memories of years of thinking of the man slammed into him. Besides he wasn't one that the drink kicked his sex drive up. If anything it usually killed it. So not only was there the confusion of drunk sex…...he could add on sex with a bloke since he had't fucked Blaise since 7th year. Then you add the fact it was Potter. Then to lay on more go ahead and add the spontaneous morning shag. Sober. That one he hasn't been able to find a single excuse for except maybe mental instability. It had some been some kind of panicked impulse. Simple. But trying to think of it all sent a clash of feelings into his stomach that filled him with panic and anger. Letting out a growl, in a fit of overwhelming feelings, he slowly pushed the glass vase from the side table and listened to it crash to the floor mimicking his emotions. He couldn't stay here and wallow about. Another burst of anger and who knows what he would break. His luck probably something actually valuable. He be damned though if he was going to let a pitiful fear of Potter keep him hold up in this bloody hell hole and cause his mind to finally explode.

XXXXXXX

Draco arrived early to the Leaky Cauldron that Friday. Thursday had given him time to think more about it, and it only solidifying his decision to return. Potter would not shake him or win. He figured if he was early enough Potter wouldn't be there yet, if the man even came at all that was. It wasn't as if Draco knew how frequently he visited the pub, but he really hoped to avoid him all together. Maybe he would have some luck for once in his life. Walking in and straight to the counter he ordered a pint of whiskey before taking it he looked around at the crowd and noticed the chair closest the fire was empty. Thank Merlin. Just as it had been before Potter returned to it last time. He scanned the counter making sure the man wasn't there to surprise him again before deciding to take the seat. The door opening always sent a chill through most of the room and he wasn't about to sit and suffer it if he didn't have to. Why no one else ever moved closer to the fire he couldn't grasp. Draco sat and made himself comfortable in the old, worn fabric chair. Despite his confidence he had this prickly feeling atop his skin that reeked of anticipation. After finishing off his first drink though he felt the prickly feeling disappear and he finally relaxed into the chair. He hadn't realized how tense he had been until it slowly faded.

Ordering a second pint…then a third, and a forth he watched the fire flicker. The crowd behind him seemed to disappear in his mind as the noise absorbed him. He heard nothing. Around him, in his mind...it was all peaceful for once. Draco sighed letting his head fall to the side and onto his shoulder. This was how life should be. Quiet, calm, and relaxed. Maybe he should take up being a drunkard.

"Seriously Malfoy? My seat? Move." A voice growled.

Fuck...my...life. Go away. Draco took a deep breath and let his head roll around to his right shoulder to see if his subconscious had finally bored of the quietness but to his disappointment it appeared real. He looked up to see the tall body glowing orange from the light of the fire. It was oddly similar to a phoenix finally bursting into flames. "Potter." Draco drawled out. The man stood to his side looking down at him while holding his own drink.

"Move your ass Malfoy." Harry demanded.

Ugh. "What's got your knickers in a twist?" Draco spat as Harry glared at him. He allowed his head to fall back to look straight ahead and watch the flames flicker as to ignore the man's presence. "Last time I checked this seat does not have your name on it."

"Might as well." Harry shot at the blond.

"But it doesn't now does it?" Draco asked confidently knowing Potter had no chance of winning this argument.

Harry just stared at the blond trying to decide if he wanted to push it further. Malfoy had already stolen he seat a time before and he had only wished to enjoy himself tonight. Maybe he had gotten to caught up in routine and maybe he should ask Hannah and Neville to mark it as his. Besides, honestly after the blondes absence the last 2 weekends he really thought the man would steer clear of the Leaky Cauldron. "You're insufferable Malfoy." Harry grumbled.

"No more than you." Draco said snidely.

"Fine have it your way," Harry said in defeat and sitting into the other chair by the fire. It was cold and there was no way the git was going to prevent him from staying warm. No matter the awkwardness that may be present.

They sat there in silence for a while and Harry sipped his beer watching the fire in his normal way. The chair changed his angle of view but it didn't really matter he finally decided. Out of the corner of his eye though he couldn't help it as he watched Draco close his eyes and roll his head along the back of the chair. He seemed completely sloshed. It was rather amusing seeing him so far gone. He had to be drunker than we was the last time. "How long you been here?" Harry asked calmly.

Draco sighed. Potter had been quiet enough he had almost managed to forget the man was there. "I don't know." He responded without opening his eyes or moving.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What is that? Whiskey? How many of those have you had?"

Draco raised his head and opened his eyes but they struggled to stay open. "Talk talk talk. If you must know Potter I've had 4. Or 5? 6?" Draco shook his head as he tried to remember but the right number didn't make itself clear.

"I recommend slowing it down Malfoy. Remember what happened last time you got drunk here?" Harry decided to tease.

Draco merely chuckled. "Like I could forget. Why you think I came early? Avoiding is easiest." Draco said sloppily.

"What? Are you scared of being around me now? Is the hardcore Malfoy scared of the famous Harry Potter for once?" Harry mocked with a grin on his face.

"Scared? You wish Potter." Draco huffed. "Just don't think you'd enjoy me fucking you again." Harry's eyebrows rose to his hairline. He was just looking for a good laugh. Malfoy deserved the taunting but the man was obviously unaware of what he was saying. "It was an accident," Draco said to the fire. He mostly believed it. "We don't want it happening again now do we."

It was obviously not meant as a question. Harry still ceased to be amused. "Pitty. You were good in bed." he said lowly before taking a drink.

Draco felt his entire body twitch at the compliment. He willed his body to stop though and it took little effort consider the weight of alcohol in his body. "So I've heard."

"From the witches or wizards?" Harry asked curiously. For some he felt interested in the answer.

The blonde growled. "You won't provoke me this time Potter."

Harry chuckled and dramatically brought a hand to his chest as if insulted. "Provoke you? I merely asked a question and gave a compliment you git."

Draco began to breath heavily. He felt it happening again. The build up of tension. "Piss. Off. Potter."

"I'm not sure I want to. This is far to entertaining," Harry said relaxing back into his chair some more and resting his left leg on his knee. "Tell me. Did you plan on getting this drunk?"

"No I have you to thank for that. Your presence requires the further numbing my brain," the blond couldn't help but laugh at his words. It was a good insult and he felt ridiculously proud of it in his state.

"You were drunk before I got here." Harry pointed out.

The blonde sat up. "No I wasn't." He was planning to point a finger at Potter but upon sitting upright it gravitated to him own temple to apply pressure. Both in frustration and to steady himself. Potter had been consistently in his subconscious the last 2 weeks and his drinking hadn't changed that. It merely moved him farther back so he couldn't hear it any longer. Draco stood to go get another drink to hopefully rid himself of Harry's voice both inside and out, but grasped the side of the arm chair as he went to walk and kept from falling.

"Plan on passing out on the floor Malfoy?" Harry asked a bit concerned. The blond was seriously off his ass. Maybe the teasing wasn't such a good idea.

"Are incapable of the concept that is pissing off?" Draco mumbled.

Harry laughed but felt some form of responsibility come over him further observing the man's state. His voice was weak and didn't carry the venom it normally did. His face looked uncaring and almost sad. It caused Harry's heart to throb a little for some reason. "Come on Malfoy. I doubt the Longbottom's would appreciate scrapping you off their floor later. I can take you home."

Panic set over Draco at the offer. "Fuck that."

Harry sat his drink down and got up. "I will apparate us to your front gate. You can open them and then call your house elves. Easy."

Draco tried to organize his thoughts for a minutes. The manor. His house. Okay he could manage that. Besides he was feeling the need to lay down now anyways. "Stupid Gryffindor chivalry. Fine."

Harry walked behind Draco watching him carefully in case he lost his balance as the man bumped into the counter trying to avoid the crowd. He struggled to open the door knob and staggered into the alley to apparate and Harry couldn't help the slight amusement that still lingered. When Draco stopped Harry took his place beside him and reached for his arm. Draco quickly pulled out it of his reach.

"No you can't touch me!" Draco shouted holding his arm away protectively.

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at him like he was barmy. "I have to or we can't joint apparate. You know that." He reached his hand towards Draco's arm again.

"Don't!" Draco said loudly. He was breathing heavy and stumbled a few more inches away. He didn't want to touch Harry at all. He had thought of the man's skin frequently the last few weeks. It was torturous. Aside from his rougher hands the rest of his body was deliciously soft. It had felt and tasted like the divine. Shut up shut up shut up.

Harry watched Draco pale eyes look at him nervously. The blonde was acting like he would burn if touched. "Malfoy. Quit freaking out. Nothing is wrong." Harry said soothingly and watching the man's face for reaction. It didn't seem to help. He stepped forward slowly and carefully. He watched Draco's eyes widening and his breathing grow faster. "It's me Malfoy. Potter. Arch nemesis. Went to school together?" Maybe that would bring him back to some kind of ground. He had no idea what was happening in the man's head. Had the shag really caused that much fear of him to grow within the blond?

"I fucking know who you are you prat! That's the problem!" Draco shouted a bit to loud.

Harry threw up a sound barrier and disillusionment charm not knowing how long it would take to calm the blond. The last thing they needed was some muggles walking by with Draco's state of mind. Who knew what he would say or do. "Draco you are piss faced. You need to go home and you cant go anywhere without apparating unless you want the Knight Bus. I can't take you home if I'm not touching you." Harry slowly placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and he saw the blondes eyes look at his hand. "See? I'm touching you and everything is perfectly fine. You didn't explode. We're not dead. It's fine."

Draco's nostrils flared and he saw the walls of the surrounding buildings start to bend to the sides of him. He closed his eyes wishing it all away. "No it's not."

"How?" Harry asked. "How is everything not fine?"

Draco was nearly at panic attack the longer the man's hand lingered. He felt everything flowing into him. The man's energy, warmth, care, memories... "You've got to let go Potter. I can do it myself." he said desperately hoping the stupid Gryffindor would hate him enough to finally just let it go.

Harry laughed at the stupidity. "You can barely walk. You try to apparate you are going to be splinched from head to toe. Half of you might end up in Hogsmede at this point. And, again, I can't get you there unless I am touching you. You also have calm the fuck down. What is wrong with you? You're acting barmy." he pointed out.

Draco looked from Harry's hand on his shoulder to his green eyes. They were bright and full of concern. "You have to." He squeezed out of the little air in his lungs. Every time he inhaled it felt harder with the cold ice of air entering him.

Harry shook his head as the ground. The drunk fool was being ridiculous and he didn't understand any of it. "Why?"

Draco felt his control over the panic melting away and flow strongly through his muscles. He closed his eyes tightly in once last attempt to will it away, but it was to much. "Cause I'm going to end up snogging you to death you prat!" Draco's voice shook out. He kept his eyes closed and remained quiet but his body shook at the admission. If he was determined enough maybe he could just vanish or maybe he could just apparate anyways, but some part of his brain kept him from it. Maybe it was the last shred of will he had to live that prevented it.

Harry's eyebrows shot up in disbelief and his eyes grew wide. "What?" He watched the blond's face scrunch up before the tightness in his face muscles just fell into relaxation as if the man had given up. This assumption was confirmed when Draco quickly closed the space between them and his hands came around to the sides of Harry's head, pulling him into a kiss. Harry felt his heart rate increase and a weight felt like it had been dropped on his chest keeping him in place unable to breathe. This is not happening again. This is not happening again. You are not drunk, it is not happening. But his body happily accepted the reality as he closed his eyes and parted his lips for the blond. Then Draco began kissing him harder. Faster. Like he couldn't get enough of the taste. The fuel behind the man's kiss was driven and Harry found himself being sucked into the passion. He began returning his kisses as roughly as Draco's intensity spread to his body. Hearing their ragged breathing and the repeated crashing of their lips after each breath Harry felt himself growing hard with unknown desire. It was like all their years of bantering had a new outlet and every encounter they ever had in school flew by his eyes seeing the sexual tension.

Finally he found the self will to pull away as the memories filled him and Draco's hands grasped his neck harder. He wasn't drunk but Draco definitely was and the man was to far gone for thinking. It was obvious their last interact had hit something inside the blonde. Gathering himself and shaking his head to clear his mind, he caught his breath. "Okay okay okay. We can't stand here in the alley snogging."

"Oh but we can. I want to." Draco began leaning in again. Harry noticed how his eyes were fixed and unwavering, completely different than the few minutes prior. He put his hand to Draco's chest to stop him from moving forward. Harry shook his head slightly again ignoring his body's desire to let the blond ravish him. This had obviously been Draco's underlying reason for freaking out. He had been scared of his presence near him because he was aware of the sexual tension."Are you calm enough for me to take you home now?" Harry asked.

"I want to keep snogging." Draco said flatly and firmly placing his hand over Harry's to lower it.

Harry was overwhelmingly shocked at the drastic change in the man's attitude. Sober up potion mate. "If you want to come to my place you can, and we can see about the snogging later." he offered. This isn't what he wants. Just get him sober so he can go home safely. Since when do you care about his safety?

Draco growled and rolled his neck. He just wanted the man and to feel everything he kept thinking about. If he was going to think about it he might as well accept it happily while he could. Taking a deep breath he ran the palm of his hand over Harry's cheek. So smooth. "Fine," he said carelessly. Harry blinked still in a bit of shock and took the blonds arm firmly, apparating them before the man could change his mind and freak out again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived Harry rolled his eyes in amusement and couldn't help the little grin seeing Draco with his face in the snow again. Not that he had expected to blonde to catch himself in the least. He walked over to the man and helped him stand. "Come on Malfoy." Harry pulled Draco by his under arm into the house and put him on the couch with shocking ease. The man's unsteady state caused him to practically flow through the movement he was being forced. He watched Draco's body sway upon sitting him down onto the couch. "I'll be right back." Harry said turning away but Draco grabbed his wrist.

"But I wanna snog Potter," Draco mumbled with almost puppy dog eyes. Harry had to swallow hard at the depth they showed. He couldn't tell what they meant if they were real. But it stirred his heart some more some how.

"Alright give me a minute." Harry waved the candles to light and hurried off when Draco's hand fell away in acceptance. Luckily the kitchen was across from the sitting room and quickly using his wand he threw together a pot of coffee. He reached into his cabinet for a mug, and after sitting it down he pulled open the next cabinet over. Vials glistened before him with beautiful colored liquids shining through their containers. Harry saw what he was looking for and reached for the small vial of red liquid. As the coffee poured itself into the cup he poured the Sober Up potion in along with it. It tasted better by hand but Draco was proving impatient. Just sober him up and he will be fine. Harry gave it a quick stir and headed back into the sitting room.

Malfoy lifted his head from the back of the sofa. It felt heavy. "Bout bloody fucking damn time Potter."

"I was gone maybe 2 minutes!" Harry protested innocently while handing Malfoy the mug.

Malfoy took it and drank out all in one go without question. He grimaced at the taste. "Fuck what was that?" he asked as he suffered from the taste.

"Coffee." Harry answered.

"What the hell!" Draco shouted.

"You're pretty far gone Malfoy. You needed some Sober Up." Harry stated. Sober up was known for it's horrid flavor. But maybe that was paying the price for overindulging. Maybe the witch or wizard that invented it hoped it would deter people from being drunken fools. Obviously that plan was not successful if it was the intended reason.

The words flew through Draco unregistered. He wanted to feel insulted but he couldn't find it in him. He felt a mix of grateful and anxiety from it. He started feeling another rush of panic as something wash through him and he blinked as if his eyes needed cleared. Things suddenly became lighter and brighter. "I came here to snog. Not for coffee Potter." the blond said simply with ease. The words felt fluid and natural.

Harry waited a second before responding. Maybe he was so far gone it would take a minute for the potion to kick in. "Okay then Malfoy...um let's go to the bed so you can pass out easier when we're done." Harry headed up the stairs. He was sure by the time they reached the bedroom the man would be sober. Harry's regular visits to the pub and with Hermione's persistence for the case of auror emergencies he made sure to keep a well stocked strong potion cabinet full of the basic potions. Once they reached the room Harry figured Draco would either run or pass out on the bed. Besides if he didn't make it that far it would be easier to levitate the blond onto a bed if he was already upstairs.

Malfoy stood with ease and began to follow Harry but he suddenly noticed the odd feeling of his feet. They seemed steadier and like he wasn't walking on pudding anymore. He could have sworn he was sober but he shrugged it off. Maybe this was what it was like so far gone you were next to death. Wouldn't be such a bad way to go after all. Making it upstairs Draco practically ran into Harry when the man stopped. Shaking his head hard he registered what had happened. You just ran into Harry Potter. Draco looked around. In his house? When did that happen?

Harry turned to face him. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Draco thought a moment and seemed to soak it all in. Harry, his house. You feel better than you have in Merlin knows how long. "I feel let bloody fucking fantastic actually." He grabbed Harry's shirt collar and ignored everything around him except the man. All felt calm, good, and perfect as he began kissing him.

Harry kept his brain from being overtaken by lust to break their kiss fairly quickly despite his lips attempt to linger. "How do you feel? Good? Sober?" he asked Draco again.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged again. He already had told him he felt fucking fantastic. "Yes I already said I feel bloody fucking fantastic. Are you deaf Potter?" Draco leaned in softly kissing Harry's neck. "Guess this is what it's like on deaths door step. If so I should visit him more often."

A smirk spread across Harry's face and he couldn't help but feeling some kind of odd sense of victory. Draco was sober and he was so lost in himself he didn't even seem to notice. Merlin what is happening. He wants you. "Malfoy you really are sob…" Harry couldn't finish the sentence as his words were lost when Draco began to suck on his neck. The blonde kissed his way up upwards until he reached the moistness of Harry's lips and sucked on the bottom one before planting a firm kiss while Harry groaned with approval.

"Let's go to bed. I want to fuck that ass of yours." Draco purred into Harry's ear as he squeezed his ass cheek before smacking it. Harry lurched forward at the impact.

"Since when do you want that?" Harry asked trying to regain himself some what.

"Since the last time I fucked you." he purred again. Suddenly Draco heard his brain come to life. You're talking to much you prat. Stop it.

"Wow. I'd never imagine a sober Malfoy to admit, let alone say, any of that. You ran out faster than a billiwig when you finished fucking me again the morning after." Harry watched him. He didn't look shocked or sound drunk but the words he spoke sounded like those from a man who had let himself go. He had given him the entire vial though, double the dose, to make sure he came to. Draco was very much sober and he had said he was sober. His face remained unchanged, still full of want despite his words. "You seriously want to shag?" Harry asked a bit confused.

"Are we going to chat or fuck?" Draco asked impatiently raising an eyebrow at the man. His body was still full of all the evenings pent up sexual tension at that point.

Harry wasn't able to breath as he withheld a laugh. This was crazy, absolutely crazy. His cock was began throbbing again from Draco's constant pursue of him and the man's words. Harry shook his head as if exhausted at his own attempts to turn the blonde away. Who was he to turn down a good shag. Draco had proven a breath taking fuck and the man was stirring that feeling in the pit of his being. The energy steaming from the man, the determination and energy...his attempt at power and domination to get what he wanted with a strong, firm front was breathtaking and hot. None unlike those years in school now he was taking it to that level Harry wondered may have occurred in other circumstances. Harry finally exhaled accepting that he wanted the blond to fuck him again more than he ever could have imagined. He bit his lip not believing what he was going to say. "Well if you really want it Malfoy you better come on then. We will see what you can really do when you can think straight." Harry walked into his bedroom waving his wand to light the candles and began removing his clothes as as Draco walked into the room.

Draco felt panic and anxiety setting into his stomach as Harry's bold body undressed before him until he stood naked. When Harry turned and his fully erect cock came into view the blonds breath hitched at the sight and he almost squeaked for some reason. It was to real and it was hot. Why did alcohol seem to put him in this position? 2 trips to the pub both resulted in ending up in Potters bedroom. You want it though.

"Changing your mind Malfoy?" Harry asked innocently tilting his head to the side. The blond seemed to be fascinated with his eyes stuck on his cock.

Draco took only 2 strides with his long legs before standing within inches of Harry. He felt himself swallow the excess saliva in his mouth as he peered into the man's green eyes. Something inside them spoke to Draco and he felt a pull on his stomach. Must be to much alcohol. Slowly he began removing his clothing. Their gaze was intense and he felt like he was easily falling into deep waters. When he finally pushed his clothes away from them both with his foot he spoke smoothly and deeply. "You wish I'd change my mind don't you Potter?"

Harry felt his cock twitch at the blond attempt to be intimidating and it caused him to grin, "Not really. You fucked me pretty good last time remember?"

"Oh I remember. I also remember your tight ass pushing onto my cock as you moaned," Draco said boastfully. Harry looked uncaring as if the words didn't bother him and Draco grew slightly annoyed with the man's confidence. "Why don't we put that confident mouth to good use? Make up for all that cheek in school." He leaned into kiss Harry. His lips briefly brushing the man's lips as he brought a hand on top of Harry's head and pushed him downward. "Suck me." Draco directed.

Draco felt his cock smack Harry in the face as the man sunk to his knees. He was greatly surprised at the lack of protest, and the fact some how he was still on his feet. He would have expected to have fallen onto the bed by now. Odd. Draco took a deep breath when he felt Harry's hand grasp his hard shaft and began stroking him. The man's hand was firm and the pressure just right. His eyelids fluttered when he felt Harry's flat wet tongue smooth over the top of his erection before taking it into his mouth. Looking down Draco watched happily as Harry began moving his head back and forth. The sight alone made his breathing heavy. The man was sucking Draco deeply and keeping his hand in movement with his mouth causing Draco to close his eyes as Harry's tongue swirled around his pulsing head and continued to suck. He let his hands fall to the hair on top of Harry's head before he ran his fingers across the man's scalp. It was always a mess but this time it would finally have a good reason to be. As Harry picked up speed he couldn't help himself and he grabbed 2 handfuls of black hair before he began thrusting into Harry's mouth. He tried to restrain himself from going to deep so Harry wouldn't choke. So what if he chokes? The Chosen One will be choking on your cock. Soon Draco's body began racing towards a climax and he watched as Harry began stroking himself fast with his free hand. Draco felt like he was going to loose his load right there watching as the man worked himself so quickly he pulled Harry away by the hair as the sight became to much. Harry stopped stroking himself and looked up at the blond with a mouth still full of cock. Those green eyes peering up at him from at such an angle was almost angelic. "Fucking hell Potter. How many dicks have you sucked?" Draco panted. The man's skills were proving beyond that of any witch he had been with. None had ever gotten him that close in such a short time.

Harry pulled away letting the blonds cock slip from his mouth with a pop. "None," he responded honestly. Draco furrowed his brow and Harry simply shrugged. "What can I say? A man usually knows what a man likes right?"

Draco gave the look of agreement on his face. "Well you keep sucking me like that and I'm going to be coming in your mouth."

Harry pumped himself again thinking. In the moment he hadn't seemed to care but he had never given a blow job before let alone tasted anyone's cum but his own and that was just from Ginnys mouth. The harder and faster he sucked he knew it would happen anyways and he found himself oddly uncaring on the subject. He had no idea whether Draco would have pulled out or not, but basing on the intensity of which the blonde was fucking his face it seemed unlikely he would. "Go ahead. I doubt it will bother me."

Draco pulled Harry to his feet with hair still firmly lodged between his fingers. He kissed the man hard for a second before letting go of his grasp on him. "Bend over the bed. I want your ass." Draco whispered into Harry's lips.

Harry looked him in the eye a moment. It was all happening so fast but Draco's face was still alert with his eyes wide, clear, and focused. His words very clear. Sober indeed. Merlin I want his cock inside me again. Harry turned around after all the thoughts in his head had left, leaving him numb with anxiety and desire. Merlin this is going to happen. Fuck fuck fuck. Slowly he lowered himself over the edge of the bed. Seconds later he felt Draco's hardness rubbing into his flesh as the man pressed his pelvis against his ass and leaned over him. Draco's body laid smoothly against Harry's back and he felt the heat of Malfoy's breath in his ear.

"Merlin I would love to come in that mouth of yours Potter...," Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly imagining the scenario. Oh yes I want that. "...but, again, I want this ass of yours," he purred into Harry's ear.

Harry rubbed his face into the blanket. Barmy barmy barmy. "Did you ever imagine the day you were saying you want my ass Malfoy?" he asked half sincere and half sarcastically.

Draco grabbing the black hair and yanked it towards him with strength. He had thought it enough but never ever imagined saying it. "Think that funny do you? Who would have thought you'd be wanting my cock?" The blond let go and smiled when Harry's face bounced into the mattress. Standing up he reached into his clothing for his wand before tapping it to the mans crack and muttering the spell under his breath. An evil grin spread across his face when he saw the shiny clearness appear. Taking himself in his hand and guiding his cock he dragged it through the slickness. Harry felt his breathing grow fast as he felt Draco's hardness slide across his opening. He did want it, so bad. Draco, being completely confidently unleashed in a sober mind was grabbing him inside causing his cock to leak from the intensity of the arousal the man was causing him.

"You want it Potter? You want me in you?" Draco drug his dick back up to Harry's puckered hole and pressed on it with his head. "You want that Potter? I want it. Feeling my cock in you as you moan below me. I've thought of it every damn day." Draco pressed harder again and again on the opening, teasing him with each word. "This. Tight. Ass. Of yours."

Harry buried his head into the blanket in frustration. Bloody fucking tease. "Shut up and fuck me Malfoy." Harry growled. But as soon as the words left his lips he lost all the air in his lungs at the impact of Draco's hand on his ass. He had not been expecting that. Harry clinched his eyes shut and absorbed the feeling as the sting turned to a throb. "Come on Malfoy. You can do it. You don't have to be brilliant to figure it out. That tight ass you keep taking about..." SMACK! He hissed and his face tightened as Draco had increase the power behind his hand. "Its right in front of you." Harry pushed his out further out dramatically. "Right there."

SMACK! Harry was lurched forward and he gasped for oxygen as the wind was knocked out of him. Bloody fucking hell that hurt. It had been the strength of Ginny at her hardest hit. The full throb of his ass cheek produced a warmth that slowly spread over his body providing a tingling sensation around his already aching cock.

"You're fucking cheeky for a wizard with his naked ass in the air." Draco growled. But it is fucking hot. His nostrils flared as he watched the red patches shine on Harry's cheeks. They were mesmerizing and he wasn't able to restrain himself as he gently reached out to rub them. The man's ass was warm and his hand gravitated towards Harry's opening. Allowing his fingers to smooth over the puckered hole he lost himself in the feeling as Harry's body sucked in his finger with ease. His blood started pumping faster when Harry moved around. Adding another digit he slowly wiggled them around and stretched the muscles before letting a 3rd finger squeeze it's way inside. A moan was heard and Draco pulled his hand away. He began stroking himself after placing his dick between Harry's cheeks. His fist hitting the red patches he had created with each stroke. He could hear Harry hissing at the touch causing him to grin with satisfaction. Stopping he felt Harry relax when he pressed on the man's door with the head of his cock. Slowly and finally entering him he exhaled deeply when the rim of Harry's hole squeezed around him cutting off circulation to his dick head...and it was marvelous. Pushing in further he retreated a little to allow time for Harry's cavity to adjust to his girth, or maybe it was just to bask in the feeling as long as possible. But Harry groaned offering his ass up more quickly and Draco placed his hands on the man's hips. His body eager as he began thrusting into him. Pulling the man's hips to meet his Harry moaned loudly causing Draco to roll his eyes into his head. Partially from annoyance and partially from the sweet note the moan carried through his body. "I'm gonna need to stuff that hole shut soon aren't I? Neighbors might hear you at this rate." Draco's breathing grew rougher after he had started speaking.

You like hearing him getting off because of you. You want to hear it. It means he is liking it just as much. Increasing the pace of his thrust Draco placed his hands on each side of Harry on the bed. It allowed him to penetrate deeper and Harry began whimpering in pleasure from the change of angle. Beautiful. "Or maybe I want them to hear. Do you want them to? Hear you moaning for my cock?" he put extra power into the next few thrust causing Harry to gasp for air.

"Merlins…..beard…..fuck me," Harry moaned quietly and desperately. The way Draco's cock was pounding into him was like nothing he had felt before. It was deep, to the core, and parts of his body were being shaken that he didn't know could be. The power behind the man and throbbing heat of the mans cock was mind blowing.

Lowering himself onto Harry's back he nibbled at the skin on the man's shoulder and licked the saltiness from him. "Oh I am Potter. I am fucking you." he panted. Allowing himself to go flush against Harry's back and bum, Draco stayed deep within him. His thrusts primal at that point as he felt his orgasm coming on fast. Fuck this is to good. This isn't going to last much longer. It's to much. The blond let himself panic for a second. He wanted to hear Harry coming while his cock was buried inside the man. "Come for me Potter. Come on. Come." He stood upright slamming into Harry with all his might grunting heavily.

Harry turned his head to the side struggling for more air as moan after moan quickly escaped him. "Ohhh ohhhh ohhhh...unnnhh...".

The man's noises were sending Draco over the edge. They were fucking marvelous sounds that gripped his balls and caused his heart to beat faster. There was no more holding it back. "I'm getting ready to loose it Potter...Comeeeeee." But it was to late. Draco's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he pulled Harry's ass back into him so he could be fully inside the warmth the man was providing. His nerve endings exploded and he couldn't breath as he felt each spurt of his pleasure enter him.

As the sound of his heart beat slowly faded from his ears and the stars began clearing from his vision he heard a faint "Unnhhhh…" as Harry's voice continued to drag out in pleasure. The man had to have reached his peak only seconds after him.

Regaining control of his senses and breathing he felt his cock loosing it's stiffness and he pulled away from Harry who instantly rolled over. Draco smirked at Potters face. It was content in relaxation and his eyes were half way closed as his lungs still worked on gathering air. He appeared to be in a lucid state of bliss. Draco allowed his eyes to wonder down the man's body until he saw the smear of cum across Harry's belly. The blond couldnt help licking his lips as the trail continuing down the man's dying length. Knowing, and not knowing, what he was doing Draco placed his hands on the bed and found himself licking the trail of Harry's pleasure from the man's cock and stomach. Making sure to clean him thoroughly and gather every drop of cum on his tongue Draco only stopped licking him once he reached Harry's chest. Climbing all the way on top of him and staring down into the green eyes he was in awe. Harry was still practically lucid and his gaze unwavering with his own. Draco grinned and laid his cum smeared lips softly on Potters.

Harry was still out of breath but found himself deepening their kiss and tasting his own seed. Draco practically hit him with a stupefy with that fuck. He had never felt so fully satisfied after sex in his entire life and when the man began licking his way up his body it was so erotic he almost hadnt been able to handle it. But once the man kissed him again he felt himself be some what reeled back down to earth.

Finally pulled away from the spent man Draco rolled onto the bed with him. His muscles tired and relaxed. Feels bloody good mate doesnt it? Draco sighed almost happily and almost forgetting who he was beside. The moment felt to good for thinking. Summoned his wand he cast a lazy "Scorgify." He felt cleaner but after such a shag and so much alcohol he was still feeling dirty...but he couldnt find it in himself to move. Reluctantly he decided a shower could wait until tomorrow, he just wanted to enjoy the feeling and hoped it never ended. The moment was partially ruined as he felt Harry get up. But it caused him to close his eyes feeling satisfied. Draco huffed at himself as he felt the blanket of sleep moving over him. If he woke up at all he was going to pay dreadfully for this tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXX

Stretching his arms Draco threw the cover back off him so he could breathe and feel the cool air on his skin in hopes it would wake him a bit more. Sitting up he found himself feeling unusually refreshed and he cracked his neck to complete the relaxed feeling of no tension in his body. Damn that was a good sleep. Moving to the edge of the bed his face drained as his feet touch the floor. He found himself looking down at carpet once again. Potter's? Are you fucking serious? The blond groaned and allowed his upper body to fall back onto the bed. Fuck my life. Why? Raising a hand to rub his face he suddenly felt confused when his head didn't get overloaded with the classic rush of pressure he got after a binder. Bloody lucky that is. Now maybe you can get out of the house faster instead of wincing at your every move. Good point. Quickly looking around the room and seeing Harry wasnt there he stood. Pulling his clothes on with ease Draco developed a false sense of hope that he may just be able to sneak out. Without an obvious hangover maybe he would also get lucky and the man would be in the loo.

Grabbing his wand Draco quickly exited the room and held his breath as he hurried down the stairs. Just get out out out. When he reached the bottom he came to an abrupt halt and froze at seeing Harry sitting in a chair reading the Prophet. Shit. The man looked up at him but Draco darted his eyes away quickly. He began chewing his bottom lip in a fit of nerves at the quietness in the air. Shit. Draco pressed his lips together. Some luck am I right? He wanted to exhale heavily but he forced it to come out in small amounts to maintain his self respect. "We had another shag didn't we?" Draco said lowly not as a question but as confirmation.

Harry raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Then he went back to reading as he took a drink of his coffee without a care. He had woken up feeling more lively than he had in a long time despite his sore ass. Their shag had left him feeling like he could handle anything and something about it had boosted his confidence. "I gotta say Malfoy you really know how to let loose when you're sober. Might just be the best shag I've ever had."

Draco completely let the compliment go over his head. "Sober?" he huffed "I had like 4 pints if not more last night. No way I'm hell I was sober." Draco stated as if it was fact.

Harry looked up at him with a confused and concerned look. "You remember last night don't you? No headache now right?" he asked calmly.

"Well yea. We aren't ancient. We can scrap by without a hangover sometimes," he tried to argue weakly. Actually as he continued to think he realized that was not true. Maybe the last time being when he was like 20 though. Sober Up potion solves hangover problem. Draco shook his head shaking the thought away. "I just feel fine."

"You should. Sober up potion always does wonders for me and I gave you double the dose. Always best mixed in a good cup of coffee. You were to impatient though. Had to give you the quick made stuff." Harry let out the breath he had held. He was worried something with the potion had gone wrong. Maybe he had mixed up a vial or given him to much.

"You….." Draco started. Harry nodded reassuringly without knowing what the blond was going to say. Draco suddenly felt light on his feet and like he was going to pass out as his brain acknowledged the facts for him. You knew once you were in the bedroom you prat. "Why the fuck did you give me the potion?" Draco asked unblinking and flat. He thought back to every movement he made that he could clearly remember. The farthest back he could access was grabbing the man by the shirt collar and snogging him.

"You were piss faced Malfoy. Damn near couldn't get you to even try and apparate from the pub. Anywhere. You only agreed to come for a snogging after I stopped you from doing it in the alley. I had to sober you up. I didn't want you to regret anything again. Wouldn't have been right." Harry answered him. In his mind there had been no choice but to give him the potion. You could have just let him pass out somewhere.

"Yet we still fucked!" Draco said exasperated as he felt his voice begin to rise. "Why didn't the hell didnt you stop me damnit?" What in the fuck were you thinking mate? That it was good and bloody hot as hell. The blond was irritated…...and at himself mostly. Why did he…..ugh! You know why you prat.

"I told you I gave you Sober Up. I asked numerous times if you felt good, sober, and if you really wanted to. You shrugged each question off and said yes. You made it very clear what you wanted actually." Harry said in defense as a sense of regret made itself known. What had he been thinking allowing the shag? Didn't he remember what happened last time? I think you were thinking about that. You were thinking about how you like it when he fucks you. Harry closed his eyes trying to get the conflict in his head to stop. You are both bloody adults, you did the right thing giving him the potion and asking all the right questions. He wanted it. You wanted it. End of story, not a big deal. But he is making it a big deal. Because he is a bloody git.

"But I wasn't in my right mind!" Draco tried to validate in a shout bringing his hands to his head as he began pacing.

Harry opened his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. "You're trying to tell me you only fucked me because you THOUGHT you were still drunk? You only allow yourself to really like it when you think you're drunk? But once you come down from the alcohol or pleasure it's not okay? Well sorry to inform you, but both drunk and sober Malfoy have made their stance very clear in regards to my ass." Harry rubbed his forehead taking a breath. This man was ridiculous. You already knew that. He had not expected any kind of placebo effect and cursed himself for not considering it. Hermione thinks of those kind of set backs. "You were sober Malfoy. Whether you admit it to yourself or not. You had to know that somewhere in that head of yours because Sober Up is like a cleansing potion. You feel it wash through your blood stream." Harry narrowed his eyes. The prat had been amazing in potions during school. "But you already know that."

Draco heard Harry's words but didn't at the same time. He just stared until the green eyes and began to feel dizzy. He couldn't feel or think anything. He felt numb. He didn't know what to say or do. Go. Leave. Now. Draco's body went into fight or fight mode like it always did. "Piss off Potter." He said evenly before quickly walking out of the house.

Harry rolled his eyes at the slamming of the door. What was Malfoy so bent about? He had been sober. He had full control of his brain and body. It wasn't his fault the man didn't want to admit anything in broad daylight. Was the issue Draco liked shagging a wizard? Or the fact he liked shagging him? Harry sighed. He thought about how he definitely liked the drunk or relaxed Malfoy over that tense man that had come down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter. I make no money from this and am simply enjoying myself while friends have encouraged to publish so they can keep track of progress.
> 
> Mature content. You have been WARNED.
> 
> A/N: I hope some people out there find it fun! FYI this chapter is a serious step for the entire story!
> 
> Side note: I'm not a friggin English major and I have never wrote anything before. There are going to be punctuation and grammar errors. It's reality. Can't handle it don't read.

Walking across the street Draco opened the old door to the pub just enough for him to squeeze through. It seemed that The Leaky Cauldron never ceased to be full on the weekend, and tonight he found himself appreciating the crowd of people even more so than the previous week. Sneaking his way to the counter he ordered a pint of beer and made for the line of benches against the back wall. As the door opened and closed with people coming and going, the chill of the night wind blew strongly against him. Taking a seat another strong gust of wind blew past his face causing him to vividly remember why he had always chosen to sit by the fire. Why they didn't just use a warming charm around the door he still just couldn't figure out.

Draco decided to take his time with his drink for once. Last weekend he had went completely off the rails and he still couldn't wrap his mind around the situation. That little annoying voice in the back of his brain had known he was sober and tried to warn him...but he had chosen to ignore the facts before him. He was to lost in the moment. Lost in the moment of physical chemistry and fun bantering that he just wanted to enjoy. He didn't want the fact it was Harry Potter to matter and his drunken state gave him the excuse his head needed. Draco Malfoy was not suppose to be shagging the glorious Chosen One for more reasons than he could count. There had always been something there that just caused the raven haired man to get under his skin, often times in more ways than one, but that was no reason to let fucking the man be acceptable. Draco had to pause his thoughts a moment to reach below the table and readjust his cock hoping to calm it down. It seemed lately that any time he even thought of their shags, not even in detail, he could feel the blood start rushing to his groin.

The blond rolled his neck and stared on his drink. Every week it was like work was dragging him further down into a place of wishing for death. This week the owner of a rather crooked business had hired him to go over their finances for the year with the main purpose being for Draco to alter the documents before they presented them to the Ministry. Everything in his body had told him not to do it. He didn't want to do it. But the weaker part of him jumped to the front at the amount of gold the man had offered for his assistance. It was weak and disgusting. Embarrassing even...but if he ever hoped to get out of the Manor and live anything close to what he was use to, then he needed to collect every sickle he could. Knowing that the Manor and his fucked up family were his motivate for participating in such a unethical deal made him a mix between furious and nauseated. He had to do what he had to do though. Self preservation. Letting out a sign Draco kept validating himself by saying at least no one was getting hurt, and that helped. For the most part.

A bright side to the dreary week though was the fact he noticed he was no longer afraid of seeing Potter. He had hardly hesitated at the thought of going to the pub again, but he still wasn't sure he was ready to face the man. Not like you have ever interacted over the last 4 years so it's not something to worry about. He might show up and drink in his chair, you will drink somewhere else. Then just steer clear of each other like mature adults that can't stand each other do. Don't be 15 year olds seeking each other out just for the purpose of torment. Draco scrunched up his nose a bit. There was no way he would be seeking Potter out. He would only ever admit if he was forced under veritaserum...but he was embarrassed for lack of better words. Not only for having sex with the man, and maybe not even so much that, but for the way he would freak out afterwards. Then there was the secret of how much he had really spent stressing about it over the last month. Potter had been overly calm and light about the entire situation like it wasn't a big. And, deep breath, the man was right. It really wasn't. It was just some good shagging after all. Damn good at that. He reluctantly found part of him wishing he would see Potter again tonight. There moments were a good laugh and intense. But the logical part of him very much did not want to see Potter. What was he even wanting if he did see the man? Did he want to apologize to him? Fat chance. Was he wanting to just talk to him? Nope. The Chosen One was proving enticing to Draco despite his attempts to deny it. Maybe, just maybe...looking at the man would be enough to satisfy that something inside that was annoying him with mixed feelings.

On his way back from the counter with his second beer Draco noticed Harry in the chair by the fire. He paused a moment as he calmed his breathing from spotting him. Shite. Wait I thought you didn't care? Changed my mind. Doesn't hurt to look though does it? Draco moved a little further down the bench to be closer to the man without any interaction. Yes just watching will work. Luckily Potter's seat just happened to face away from the majority of the room. For once Draco didn't have to worry about the man spotting him. Draco could just mull things over in his messed up head, finish another drink or so, and then leave without any issue. Easy. The blond watched the condensation on his mug drip down onto the wood grain. Shifting his head slightly he stared at the back of the man's dark hair. He noticed for the first time the way it seemed to gently lay despite the untidy nature of it. Draco huffed to himself lightly. It was no wonder he liked to grab it. Draco's nostrils flared at the thought though and he broke his gaze to take a drink hoping to vanish the thoughts. Something was wrong with him. Staring at Potter wasn't something he had done since 6th year after finally accepting the fellow classmates good looks. He had gotten rid of those thoughts easy enough, or maybe that was just because most of his focus was on being a death eater and not winding up dead. Potter was something though. He had really grown into himself over 5th and 6th year, and maybe even more so since the war. The man was truly handsome. Bloody fucking perfect Potter. Glancing back to where Harry sat Draco noticed the man sitting down his own drink and turn his head to the side as if looking at something.

"Nothing better to do than stare Malfoy?" Harry's voice suddenly came clear through the noise of the pub. Draco felt panic flush through him and his eyes darted down to his drink unsure how the prat had caught him. Shit. Does he have eyes in all that hair on the back of his head? "It's called a mirror Malfoy," Harry said as if it had been obvious what he was thinking.

Draco raised his head just enough for his eyes to scan the walls until he saw the mirror on the opposite one of Harry. Their eyes met and Draco's felt frozen and like he could barely breath. He forced himself to blink and returned his gaze to his table slowly. Draco cursed himself silently for even looking at the man...but hearing his voice had been brought some kind of calming feeling to all of his muscles. Glancing to the mirror again he clenched his jaw seeing that Harry was still looking at him, and in amusement none the less. Don't do it don't it. Draco growled at himself and fought to restrain himself but it didn't take more than half a minute until he gave up. Holding onto his mug he walked over and took the seat next to Harry while keeping his eyes adverted. "Potter," Draco said lowly in a form of greeting. He took a sip of his drink and stared into the fire. Prat.

They sat in silence a moment before Draco noticed Harry stand and leave from the corner of his eye. The blonde sighed not sure if it was from disappointment or relief. Oddly enough just being nearer to Harry had seemed to have relaxed him further and calm the uneasiness in his stomach. But the fact it did made him want to tense up all over again. Fucking weird. He shut his eyes and rested his head against the back of the chair as he pondered his mind. Everything and anything in his life felt wrong anymore.

A sound coming near him caused Draco to reopen his eyes. He inhaled deeply when Harry took the seat next to him again with a fresh mug. Allowing his eyes to peer sideways he saw Harry sip his drink and watching him. He slowly returned his eyes to the fire feeling uneasy again. Why was Potter still watching him? Why had he taken the seat next to the man? But most of all why had he even come here? You wanted to see him. No ignore that. He started to feel himself sweating and wondered if it was from the fire despite knowing very well it was not.

Harry continued to watch Draco closely, a mixture of curiosity and amusement. He had figured there would be a good chance the blond would be here tonight. Upon leaving his house last weekend Draco had seemed a tad more accepting of their night together. Barely. It was easy to see the man was still uncomfortable...yet he had chosen, quite quickly, to leave his previous seat and join him. "Malfoy?"

Draco kept his eyes forward not wanting to speak to much. "What do you want Potter?" he said in an exhausted voice. Work had been tiresome that day, but the internal battle with himself was proving exhausting.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked genuinely.

Draco huffed at the question. "Same as you I suppose. Taking up drinking."

Harry raised an eyebrow knowing very well the blond was only on his second drink. The mirror had proved itself useful as he had been watching the entertainment of the pub from it all evening. The crowd had been unusually rowdy and he couldn't have helped watching the blonde after seeing him walk in. He didn't seem in the mood for drinking from what Harry could tell. All the man had really done was stare into his drink while appearing to sulk and quite frequently stare at him. "Think being a drunkard is wise considering you can't handle yourself?" Harry taunted. Draco turned to glare at him but surprisingly didn't speak. Definitely sulking. Harry kept his face straight not wanting to show the pleasure he was having with the man's torture. "You at least have a plan for making it home this time?"

Draco rolled his eyes and let out of a puff of air in annoyance. As if he had any intention of getting that drunk again any time soon. "That's none of your concern Potter." Truth be told though he actually hadn't even thought about it, and suddenly realized he should have some kind of plan just in case. Draco supposed he could see if the Longbottom's had an available room upstairs for the night, despite how embarrassing it would be sleeping one off in the pub. Oh how far you have fallen. Considering crashing in a room at the Leaky under Longbottom's watch.

"I'll take that as a no then," Harry chuckled after a moment of silence. Draco seemed to tense and start growing irritated if the tightness of his jaw was any indication. "Okay Malfoy I will spare you the torture. Now…...I've been coming here damn near every weekend for 2 years. You're not one to visit a public pub without a good reason that usually benefits you. So. Why are you here?"

Draco groaned at Harry's question. He was to sober to freely talk to the man despite how much he was enjoying their proximity to him. You did this to yourself."Do you every shut up? It's nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"Well considering the past few weekends, and your new found hobby of staring at me all night, I can't help but think something's wrong." Harry paused to take a drink. "Come on, don't be shy now. Spit it out."

"It is none of your concern Potter," Draco repeated again, this time in a low intimidating way. Why couldn't the man just shut up and quit acting like he cared?

Harry raised his eyebrows at how defensive the man became. "Don't be a prat Malfoy."

Draco rubbed his forehead. Ugh. His fucked up life brought him to the pub and apparently the pub thought it would be fun to continue his torture by having his rival, someone he always gravitated towards for all the wrong reasons, as a regular attendee.

"You're thinking to much about it aren't you?" Harry smiled with a smugness into his mug as he drank.

"Quit smiling Potter," Draco warned swiftly through tight lips. He cursed the man for going there. You sat next to him remember? It wasn't like shagging Potter was the only stressor in his life.

Harry relaxed his face and posture more when Draco didn't actually answer as an attempt to ease the tension. "You haven't denied it," he said easily and he watched Draco's hand squeeze around his drink. "It happened Malfoy. I've told you it's not a big deal. If it bothers you don't think about it."

Draco felt like a fuse in his brain was going to explode. "Don't think about it? What the bloody hell you think I've been trying to do the last month?" he attempted very hard not to shout. Draco rested his head in his other hand forcing himself to calm quickly so they wouldnt gain attention...and so he wouldn't start blowing things up. "Why the fuck didn't you stop me? You weren't nearly as drunk as me," he asked almost in defeat.

Harry glanced around casually. He didn't want to broadcast any Prophet worthy news to the pub. "You were only drunk during…..the activity once. You were sober the other 2 times. What's your excuse for those?" Harry's eyebrows raised and his focus intensified on the blondes eyes. He took a drink while watching and waiting for a response.

Draco stared for a second before swallowing his nerves. Confidence. Of course he couldn't think of an excuse and he straightened his shoulders. "My excuse? Again why didn't you stop me?" he retorted.

Harry shrugged without seeming to care. "Guess I liked it," he admitted. He smiled when we watched Draco's face go into either slight shock or panic. His eyes had grown a hair wider and his face seemed frozen so he couldn't tell which. "Ginny was a fan of….umm...you know" he glanced around the room nervously to see if any of the crowd had moved near them. "...role reversal?" This time it was Harry who adverted his eyes away from the man before him, slightly embarrassed. Why was he admitting something like that to Malfoy? Cause you have been shagging him.

Draco snorted. "Famous Harry Potter getting drilled by a witch!"

"Shut up you prat!" Harry growled leaning forward quickly. It took a lot within himself to resist the temptation of throwing his mug at the blonds head. "Want the whole bloody room to hear you do ya?" he looked around again more intensely in preparation to obliviate everyone but to his relief the crowd had remained unbothered. "Look we can't talk about things like that here. Might as well ask the Prophet to sit down and listen if we did." Harry leaned back in his chair again and sighed. "Look if you want to continue this conversation we have to go somewhere else."

"And pray tell where would that be?" Draco questioned obviously amused at the wizards behavior. This has to be good.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well I'm not walking into the bloody Manor and I don't want Neville seeing us go into a room together like mates or something. So that would leave us with my house."

Draco looked at him and held his breath a second. Harry did have a good point after all…..and Draco would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the idea of going to the Chosen One'a house again. Plus this could be some good ammunition to destroy him with later. How often do you get to hear private life information of the one and only Harry Potter? "Fine. But only because I have to hear more of this story." he laughed a little to dramatically trying to give off the illusion of being careless about it all.

After Harry stood and left Draco finished off his beer. Standing Draco slowly walked his way through the pub and to the apparation point. He took his time contemplating his choice. The story truly seemed like it would be entertaining especially if it made Potter want to talk in private. But you are going to Potter's house. Yes but just to hear the story. Yea a story involving sex. Your current problem is having sex with the man, why would you want to talk about it with him? Cause I like it.

Harry gave Draco an impatient look upon taking his position to apparate beside him. "Take long enough? Who's the real drunkard?" Harry said mockingly as he went to grab the blondes arm.

Draco quickly jerked away even as he his brain continued to fight. "Haven't you learned to not touch me yet you fool?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man. "Do we have to do this again? Just give me your arm already. Not my fault you haven't learned to apparate drunk. "

Draco tensed at the glare the man gave him. "I only had 2 beers thank you very much." Potter was still staring at him quite intensely causing him to feel a little nervous and glance sideways before exhaling in annoyance. Joint apparating is quicker. "You better fucking get this right you git," He demanded before reluctantly offered his arm out for Harry, and with a pop they were gone.

XXXXXXXXX

Draco realized he was still on his feet when he landed. Success. He began to lean forward but caught himself. Okay maybe those beers did make you a tad unsteady. Putting his hands on his knees he waited for the dizziness to pass before standing.

"It's bloody cold. Come on already." He watched Harry walk into his house and Draco quickly headed in after him. It was cold indeed. Harry waved his wand lightning the fireplace before removing his cloak and summoning a bottle of fire whiskey with 2 glasses following behind to his coffee table.

More alcohol? Don't indulge. "What's that for?" Draco asked.

Harry didn't look at him while grabbing the bottle from the air and pouring himself a shot. "I don't know about you but I'm gonna need more alcohol for this conversation Malfoy." He took the shot and Draco was surprised at how his face stayed normal as if the burn didn't bother him.

Draco watched him pour another and offer it to him. "Don't think so Potter." He replied neutrally at the idea of indulging in such a beverage. Firewhiskey was not to his taste at the very least. Harry eyed him before shrugging and tossing it down his throat. Draco watched him pour and down yet another before siting the glass on the table and flopping down onto the couch.

"Aren't you going to sit? Or is my furniture not regal enough?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Draco ran his eyes over the dull maroon couch. It was indeed no where near regal. He turned his head to look at the chair on the left. The same chair Harry seemed to sit in the mornings and where he had bent the man over to fuck. Equally a dull maroon but he felt his cock stir in approval at the memory. It caused him to cautiously slide onto the small couch without looking at the man to make sure any arousal went unnoticed. He would continue to keep control of himself tonight.

Harry felt the blonde sit down on the couch and he rolled his neck. He couldn't believe he was about to talk about this stuff, but he also felt weirdly okay sharing it to Malfoy. Barmy mate. Barmy. Can you hear yourself? But the man was already actively included in his sex life after all, and if something went wrong he was sure he could embarrass the blond just as much. However talking about Ginny in anyway was always an unpleasant topic for him. The bloody witch had proven to be less than the love he thought her to be. He looked at Draco with a quick glance. The blond was just watching...waiting. "Alright…...you repeat any of this to anyone and I found out Im going to hex your bloody balls off Malfoy. I will find you."

"Save me the threats Potter and get on with it." Draco said in annoyance at the man's pitiful threats. But he supposed he couldn't be annoyed considering it was the same exact kind of threat he would have made.

Harry took a deep breath. He was glad that he was beginning to feel the relaxation of the firewhiskey. "Okay…so Ginny liked to play around in bed. I loved her and I wasn't going to tell her no if she liked it so much." Harry glanced at Malfoy who was just patiently listening obviously unimpressed with the story so far. He closed his eyes as if it would make saying it easier. Merlin are you actually going to say this? "She talked me into butt plugs." Harry sighed before taking another breath. This was proving more embarrassing to say than he had expected. "It wasn't so bad. She made me wear them a lot especially during sex…..and it was amazing when I came. She noticed I was starting to enjoy it and she began wanting to go further with it. Bigger." Harry quickly grabbed the shot from the table and downed it. "When we began going bigger and I didn't relax enough she would spank me. It was a shocker but it grew on me. Then once she saw my enjoyment she took the punishing thing to another level. I let her talk me into restraining me." Harry put his head in his hand. "I still can't even remember how she managed that one. When she had me restrained she would start jerking me off until I was right on the edge of an orgasm…...she would push on the plugs harder. The first couple times I lost my load instantly. Having the feeling of fullness in you while you come…..Merlin. I didn't know what she was doing to me anymore. It did make me question things."

Harry quickly supplied himself with another shot. This was somewhere between bad memories, embarrassment, and pride for his bravery. He didn't dare to look at the blonde on his couch. Luckily Harry felt his arms becoming light weight as the alcohol fully settled into his system. He leaned back into the couch to resume his story. "I did start wondering what it was like to be with a bloke. But it didn't matter cause I was with her although I really did wonder. Merlin and she started this thing of pulling my balls so she could try and control when I came. It was fucking torture at first cause I couldn't believe how much I was getting off on it." Harry exhaled deeply. "Finally she said she wanted to fuck my ass with a strap on…... and….well….I let her." Harry rubbed his face in embarrassment before finally turning to look at Draco. The blondes eyes were wide and his jaw damn near on the floor. Harry growled at him and poured them both a shot.

Draco took the shot without thinking and regretted it instantly as his throat burned like fire. His mind was still processing the story. He knew Potter was soft but he had never expected for him to let someone dominate him the way She-Weasel apparently had. But then again the more he thought about it the more it didn't seem so shocking. Harry was always wanting the people dearest to him to be happy. So letting Ginny take control in the bedroom if she wanted to seemed logical. Especially with her whole female Weasley attitude that came from having a surplus of idiotic brothers. "Did she let you fuck her ass?" Draco asked abruptly.

Harry laughed at the question. "Of course she did. We were doing that long before. She was so paranoid about getting pregnant. No matter how many times she used the egg barrier charm or took the prevention potion." Harry looked at him and could still see the curiosity on the blondes face. "I don't know what started it all but I think she got the obsession with my ass from some muggle magazine Hermione gave her. She even started talking about involving other people which was absolutely terrifying…...but we broke up before that went anywhere thankful. I don't think I'm the sharing sort." Harry paused to shake the memories from his mind. He didn't want to talk about Ginny anymore. It was time to change the subject. "Soooooo...' Harry drawled out. "You've never fooled around with other wizards before?" Harry smiled at his question to the man waiting for him to squirm at being under the line of questioning.

Draco hesitated. What was he willing to share with Potter? "I mean I fooled around a few times….."

"Blaise." Harry interrupted. Draco's eyes widened in disbelief for the man guessing correctly. Harry shook his head fluidly making the shots he had been consuming known. "Not a hard guess. You 2 had always seemed far to cozy around each other in school."

Draco felt his lip twitch with the instinct to defend himself. Appearing relaxed around someone wasn't a give away to fucking them. Wait how would he recognize that unless he was watching you enough to pick out something like that. He was watching you. "I'm not gay Potter. Being in the dungeons and with Snape as head of house it was impossible to not get caught. Blaise wanted to try things out and I was a horny teenager. So why not?"

Harry seemed to visually agree. "I'm not gay either. I don't think anyways." He slurred happily. "Maybe you are too." Harry offered in friendly suggestion.

Draco had never thought about it before. Was he? Besides fucking Blaise a couple times in school he had never considered being with a man. He had chalked it up to sexual experimenting. Do you truly enjoy when you shag the ladies? I mean I get off, isn't that what matters? What about attraction? Of course the women he shagged were beautiful...but there were a few wizards over the years that had proven attractive as well. That was normal for anyone right? He had recently found himself growing aroused just thinking of buggering Harry though and that wasn't something that ever happened thinking of his nights with the ladies. But you also never give them a second thought either. "I've haven't wanted to have sex with a wizard since Blaise. Even then that wasn't me wanting to be with him romantically." Draco stated flatly. You havent wanted that from anyone actually.

"We've shagged and you've made it pretty clear you want it, " Harry laughed. "A few times now you know."

Draco's heart raced and his throat grew dry. Openly talking about their sexual activities made him nervous for some reason. He had fucked Harry and he wasn't sure why. His body just felt it was right, and when Harry offered himself he found himself unable to resist. Every single time was full of lust filled tension. Maybe you really are gay. Or maybe it's just Potter. The palms of his hands grew sweaty and he quickly removed his cloak to cool himself.

"Don't be part Malfoy. Admit it. You liked it. You like fucking me." Harry teased. Draco just stared at him thinking about how bad an idea it had been to come here. "Say it Malfoy. You said it easy enough last weekend. You said you like my ass and you kept thinking about it." Harry continued on. Draco watched as Harry looked to the ceiling appearing to be thinking about something before making eye contact with the blond. "I will admit it. Merlin thinking about you pounding me lately has lead to some seriously good wanking sessions." Draco felt the panic growing within him. He couldn't say it. He wouldn't. "Admit it. You will feel better if you do. I sure did." Harry was giggling as he reached for the bottle and poured another shot and handed it to Draco, who quickly tossed the liquid down his throat. "Saaayyyyyy it." Harry drawled out with drunk enthusiasm.

Draco felt like he was going to explode with his breathing fast and shallow. Potter was building him up with to much anxiety and pressure it was almost unbearable. If he hadn't been so worked up he would have found it amusing considering he was never one go cave to peer pressure. Actually that would make you physically ill because you are being a weakling. He was the always the one doing the pressuring on others. Finally Draco couldn't breath and he could feel the words getting ready to flow of him. "I liked it Potter. Okay? I like fucking you. I don't know what happens or why. It's like you have some kind of ridiculous gravitational pull on me. It causes me to panic, then next thing I know we are snogging and then I'm in your ass. I get so fucking hard just thinking of shagging you. So. Fucking. Hard, " Draco rolled his eyes back in his head before leaning back and thinking about fucking him for probably the 10th time that day as he tired catching his breath. He had let it all out in one go and now he cursed himself for admitting it. Not only to himself but out loud in front of Potter.

"Feel better?" Harry asked in a cheerful voice causing the blond to open his eyes.

Draco tried to rein in his thoughts but failed. Why why why? "Yes," he replied quietly barely moving his lips. The blonde could feel the pull beginning again as his heart beat heavily in his throat. It wasn't even beating fast anymore, it was just a reminding throb of wanting to feel the man. Hesitantly he turned his gaze to Harry and as soon as their eyes connected he couldn't shake the green pools sucking him in, and within seconds he found himself leaning towards Harry's face.

Harry turned away dramatically. "No. I'm not getting chewed out for not stopping you again." Harry stood up and swayed before falling right back onto the couch.

Draco tried to think. He had wanted Harry to stop him…..but now…..now he..…he felt like he was running on pure instinct with his mind finally calm. "You don't have to stop me. Unless you want to." Draco said soothingly while studying the man's face. One shot did not make you say that.

Harry felt his heart skip a beat and he turned to meet the grey eyes. As he studied them for their truth his breathing became shallow. Draco wasn't the only one that had been thinking to much. He had thought of their encounters daily, although apparently not up to the intensity Malfoy had been. He thought about their shagging plenty but he also found himself just merely being curious about the blond. "You cant be that drunk Malfoy." Harry stated in fact, his throat tight and only allowing his voice to barely come through.

Leaning in Draco's lips swiftly brushed Harry's before locking them together and closing his eyes. Intense yet softer than he had ever began kissing him before. The blonde felt a tingle run through his body as every nerve ending woke up. Pulling back slightly and blinking he saw Harry opening his eyes also. The man's breath was heavy with fire whiskey. "No I'm not," Draco answered. His voice sounded like silk and he watched Harry tilt his head trying to understand. "Come on Potter. You made me admit it. Maybe you're the one who cant really admit it." However he was taken aback when Harry turned himself fully and kissed him fiercely without hardly a second of hesitation.

Harry felt the fire whiskey pumping through him as he began devouring Draco's mouth. The taste of the man alone fueled him into harder kisses, even without the aid of the whiskey. He could hardly breath through their kisses as his nostrils flared. Standing slightly without breaking their kiss Harry smoothly positioned himself over the blondes lap and straddled him. Bringing his hands to the man's neck Harry continued to enjoy the flavor and fun of playing with the blond's tongue. Harry felt Draco fully relax as he accepted Harry's position on top of him and he seemed like he was no longer tense with emotion like he been earlier. It caused him to smile happily into their kisses.

Draco found himself placing his hands on Harry's hips and gently squeezing them. He had enough alcohol in him to loosen up but this time he was fully aware of his actions and for some reason was happily accepting it. Harry had brought him to that comfort level and he had no clue how. Harry Potter is sitting on your lap snogging you like a love struck 5th year. He body didn't allow him to think as he lost himself in the man's taste. Draco let his hands slide down and he squeezed the roundness of Harry's ass and his cock grew even more in approval. He felt the tightness of his trousers begin as they attempted to restrained his erection. Lifting his pelvis a little hoping for relief he hummed at the friction of his trousers and Harry's weight.

Harry began nibbling on Draco's lip when he felt the blonde raise him slightly. His hands fell from the mans neck and smoothed down Draco's lean body until he found what he wanted. Harry began trying to undo Draco's belt buckle but was failing miserably. He pulled back for air but kept his closed to keep from feeling dizzy. "I want them off," His voice clear and firm.

Draco raised his eyebrows at the bluntness. Gryffindors. "Then take them off then," he proposed breathlessly ignoring the stupidity of the statement.

Harry groaned unhappily and summoned his wand from the kitchen counter. He tapped his clothes, then Draco's, and they vanished leaving them bare against each other. Draco felt his cock grow larger, if even possible, when their skin touched. He felt the warmth of Harry's body rubbing against his and the man's erection pressing into his stomach. The heat of Harry on top of his crotch intensified when the head of his own cock bounced against the mans underside in reaction to it's freedom. He breathed deeply through his nostrils when Harry dived back into their kiss. His heart was pumping faster and he felt the intensity increasing as their desire flamed and he found his hands running up Harry's body, exploring every inch of him. He stopped breathing for a second as Harry began rocking back and forth rubbing his perineum against Draco's hardness. Breaking their kiss Draco's nostrils flared again when Harry's eyes began piercing him with a bit of the ever so famous Slytherin determination. Just one of the few Slytherin traits the Chosen One possessed.

"I want your cock Malfoy," Harry said confidently. The alcohol was taking his courage and bravery to another level than he would surely be comfortable had he been sober.

Adrenaline began pulsing through the blond and he quickly reached up running a hand through Harry's hair before grabbing a handful. Draco pulled Harry back to his face planting a forceful kiss on the man's lips. His lips slid to the corner of the man's mouth and down to his throat where Draco nuzzled his nose into Harry's neck. Gently he began suck the tender skin after shifting Harry's head slightly to give him more access.

Harry softly moaned as Draco started leaving what was sure to be dark love marks on his neck. Reached behind the man with his free hand, Draco found his own cock. He stroked it slowly before giving it a light squeeze as the throb became unbearable. "You really want my cock Potter?" Draco asked in a mumble against the mans flesh. Harry nodded his head quickly, unable to speak for some reason, and Draco raised his head to give him a tempting grin. The raven haired man was dishelved from their snogging and looked high on pleasure with no weight to his shoulders. "I think that fire whiskey has gone to your head." Draco chuckled.

Harry stared at Draco a moment before he leaned in through the blondes grasp on his hair, kissing him gently while lifting his body slightly from Draco's lap. Grabbing Draco's neck he breathlessly ended their kiss. "Agreed. Think we would have gone here again without alcohol? You think to much and I wasn't going to let you act like a prat again." Draco blushed, but it was instantly overtaken by a face of pleasure when Harry moved his ass across the head of Draco's dick.

Draco felt the slickness graze his cock and realized the man must have cast the spell a head of time when vanishing their clothes. Confident fucker. The blond positioned himself between Harry's cheeks and inhaled sharply when the man's puckered hole sat atop his member. "Never," Draco said with a heavy breath. "I wouldn't have let it happen again." He saw the man smile faintly as he slowly put weight on Draco's hand that was still directing his cock. Draco eyes grew wide as he felt himself enter Harry's body. The blond let go of himself and the man's hair to place his hands on Harry's shoulders to make sure he continued his descent. The feeling was pure magic on it's own.

"So you say." Harry said panting through the penetration with his eyes closed.

Draco abandoned the grasp on Harry's shoulders to grab Harry's ass again and spread him wide so the man could continued to lower himself onto his shaft. The blonde tossed his head back to focus on the ceiling as the feeling of tight heat surrounded him. His mind wanted to race with thoughts but the euphoria of pleasure was overriding his systems. When he felt Harry start leaning back he quickly brought his hands to the man's back. One of Harry's hands grabbed the back of his neck causing his head to raise and his eyes instantly went down to see Harry's cock bouncing slightly in approval at the invasion.

Realizing Harry had completely encased him, his pale eyes found Harry's face. The man's eyes were still closed and his mouth slightly open. Draco took it as an invitation when desire swept over him. Grabbing the back of Harry's head with one hand he pulled their lips together and worked his tongue into Harry's mouth. Draco felt Harry lift himself slightly and then sit back down onto his cock. The blonde found his face and lips freezing at the sensation. Bloody fucking hell that is good.

Harry began to slid up and down while holding firmly onto the blondes neck and bringing his other hand to the man's bicep that was flexed to help support his weight. He must still fly often to have these arms.

Draco found himself raising his pelvis to meet Harry each time he slid down. He had no idea how Harry was staying in that position as he found his own self losing his breath quickly, but maybe that was more so from watching himself constantly moving within Harry's body. It was as if he couldn't look away. Something about the sight kept doing something to him. Harry was moaning with each thrust Draco returned and the blond returned his eyes to watch the man gaping like a fish. He was lost in the throws of pleasure.

Draco took his hand from Harry's head and let it fall back not caring if the man was comfortable. He was more concerned with the thick hard flesh bouncing between them. Almost roughly he ran his thumb over the leaking slit of the man's erection before wrapping his fingers around him. It felt not unlike his own. The soft skin feeling smooth against the hardness that laid within. Squeezing lightly he began to loosely stroke Harry's cock. Draco watched Harry's face as he rocked harder onto the shaft inside him. With the hand supporting him Draco began pulling him harder onto him with each moan that escaped Harry's lips. Draco quickly found a rhythm between stroking, and pulling Harry down onto him. Sweat began beading his forehead at the work out his muscles were experiencing, and he started grunted with each impact. The man wasn't that heavy but he wasn't sure how much longer he would last. He would push through the pain of his muscles, but the tight rim of Harry's hole repeatedly sliding on him was sending shock waves through him each time the tip of his cock rubbed the man's inner walls.

Harry began panting heavily with little restrained whimpers and Draco suddenly felt Harry's dick pulse within his hand 'Unnhhhhhhh…." Harry moaned loudly as his warm cum began flowing down coating Draco's hand.

Pulling the skin of Harry's dick down hard one final time he quickly let go. His hand now free he placed it on the man's hip, and with the strength of the hand on Harry's back he kept him firmly planted in one place so he could thrust into him wildly. Suddenly he felt like each impact hit a bolt of lightning as sparks pulsed through him. Grunting heavily Draco happily closed his eyes and leaned his head back as the orgasm took hold. He pushed Harry as hard as he could onto his cock while pushing himself into the deepest part of the Chosen One's body wanting to feel the combined energy of ecstasy their bodies made together. He felt his own seed spilling from him as Harry attempted to rock again, but Draco kept himself firmly lodged within the man. His body tingled and the light in his eyes was blinding as tidal wave after tidal wave ran down his nervous system. When Draco began to loose his strength on keeping him in place Harry moved causing Draco's skin to pulse a new wave of sparks through his skin. He quit breathing. Air wasn't worth loosing the sensation.

"Fucking hell Potter," he squeezed out before forcing himself to finally breath. Leaning his head up he found Potter staring at him. Victory plastered across his face with a sloppy grin. Draco growled and grabbed the back of the man's hair with the hand coated with come then pulled him close and forced him into a hard kiss. Harry felt like he was being molded as he allowed Draco to kiss him as hard and deep as he wanted. Finally Draco let go and pulled back leaving Harry lingering in air as if he hadn't noticed their lips had parted. Draco chuckled at him. "Get off me Potter."

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he attempted to clear his vision and regain himself. He looked down and realized he was still in Malfoys lap. Making himself stand he groaned lightly at the absence of Draco from his body. Harry quickly fell to the side and back into a sitting position beside the blond. Laying his head against the softness of the couch he closed his eyes. The room almost seemed to spin more while he was sitting and not moving versus when he was moving.

"Potter?" Draco said trying to rouse him. He couldn't tell of the man was passing out or still lost in the fire of nerve endings like he was.

"Hmm?" Harry mumbled through closed lips. Draco's voice sounded far away.

"Don't you think we should clean up? I don't know how you like to live but I don't want to sleep saturated in cum." Draco couldnt help smiling and looking at Potter in satisfaction. Between the alcohol and a thorough shag he was confident Harry's mind was gone if his body language wasn't obvious enough.

"Right right." Harry quickly opened his eyes as he realized he forgot something and sat up to find his wand. "Scorgify." He waved it over Draco then himself, and the wetness of their pleasure disappeared.

"Where are my clothes Potter?" Draco asked as he supposed it should be time for him to leave. The man was spent and he felt confident enough to apparate. He wasn't really drunk after all so there was no excuse to stay and sleep it off.

"Upstairs in my room top dresser drawer." Harry mumbled as he slowly stood to make sure he kept himself upright.

"Seriously?" Draco seemed shocked at the specifics both due to the mans drunken state and the fact Potter might actually be organized.

"Believe it or not I'm don't like clothes thrown all over the place," Harry stated as he began his slow climb up the stairs.

"Any day now Potter," Draco taunted following Harry upstairs. He was impressed the man was still staying so steady on his feet. But then again he said he had been visiting the pub every weekend for 2 years. That probably does make you an almost professional drunkard that can handle themselves. Once they reached the man's bedroom Harry fell down onto his bed with anything other than grace and closed his eyes. Draco watched him amusingly. "I'm gonna go to the loo real quick Potter." He heard Harry make some kind of sound of acknowledgement. He was sure by the time he got back the man would be asleep.

The blonde made quick use of the loo before quietly walking back into the room. Harry's eyes were still closed but he had managed to remove his glasses and make his way under the blanket. Draco studied the man as he slept. It was as if Draco Malfoy, self absorbed ex death eater, wasn't in his house. He was to relaxed and comfortable. Even though he had been cleared of all charges there was hardly a soul that trusted him, and that included his parents. Any one with a brain wouldn't have fallen asleep with him still awake roaming their house. He noted how Harry's breathing was calm and his face peaceful. The more Draco stood there looking at him the more attracting he seemed to become. He had only seen the man without his glasses a few times in his life, and he never had cared enough to really look at him. He was truly handsome…..…beautiful even.

Draco quieted his thoughts while he headed to Harry's dresser looking for his clothes. He remembered Potter saying something about the dresser so they had to be there somewhere. Opening the drawers he began looking and he quickly paused as he heard the movement of sheets behind him. He turned to see Harry sitting up with his eyes lids half closed. "What are you doing?" Harry asked sleepily.

For some reason Draco felt uneasy. He should have woke the man before searching his dresser, but Potter had seemed so peaceful he hadn't wanted to disturb him. "Looking for my clothes." He replied.

"You can just stay here," Harry said using his head to imply the other side of the bed. The idea made Draco nervous and it must have shown on his face. "So we can shag but you can't sleep in the same bed? You know you've slept here before right?" Draco still just looked at him and then let his eyes venture away. He didn't particularly want to stay but he didn't really want to go either. "Just get in the fucking bed Malfoy." Harry allowed himself to fall back onto the bed. "Or the one in the other room. I don't care." He mumbled before rolling over and facing the wall.

He hadn't told Draco where his clothes were again and the blonde had to admit he was quite tired from the long day and their…...he didn't even know what to call it. Activity? But he just felt uncomfortable about the situation. He had already shared to much emotionally or physically and Potter was openly sharing himself to him for some reason. The man had absolutely zero reason to trust him with anything personal. Draco bit his lip and exhaled. Against his better judgement though he went and lightly sat on the edge of the bed. He had just shagged the man's brains out but felt weird sleeping next him without something clouding his judgement. Slowly Draco brought his legs up and laid down, but he could not find it in him to attempt getting under the same covers as Potter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco awoke to find himself under the covers completely unsure how that managed to happen. Potter was once again gone and his clothes laid folded on the table beside him. He sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes thinking as he woke. He was relieved to feel the lack of anxiety and tension in his body like the other mornings, but those feelings were just being replaced by others. At least these feelings seemed to be more tolerable. He ran his hand through his hair going over the decisions he had made the previous night. What would happen to business if anyone found out about this? What kind of curse would his family attempt at him for not only shagging a bloke but for it being Harry Potter of all people.

Finally finishing getting dressed, and after a quick trip to the loo, Draco started his way down the stairs. He hadn't even reached the bottom when he felt his cheeks begin to heat with blush. Quit it. Draco stooped at the bottom and saw Potter sitting in the chair he always seemed to sit in, with the Prophet on the side table. Their eyes met and Draco felt the weirdness set into him and froze. His stomach felt funny. He blinked when he heard the man's voice. "Want some coffee?" Harry offered.

Draco wasn't sure if he felt comfortable enough to sit. What were they going to talk about? The weather? Harry raised his eyebrows and lifted the cup trying to entice him with an annoying teasing smile. Draco felt defeated for wanting to accept the invitation and tried to sound most unpleasant because of it. "I guess."

Harry grinned at the assumption Malfoy was uncomfortable. "How do you take it?" he asked.

"2 creams and a sugar." Draco said as Harry walked across to the kitchen. The blonde moved to sit in the stool at the front of the counter and watched the man make the coffee. Draco didn't understand why he didn't just use magic. It got the job done and in mere seconds. After a minute or 2 of Draco watching him work Harry poured them each a cup and began stirring. Fascinating.

"You don't have to look at me like that. I just prefer it. It's how I grew up making it and I think it blends better." Harry said pushing a cup to the blonde as if it was clear what he had been thinking.

Draco took a sip and grimaced. It had the potential of being the best damn cup of coffee he had ever had. That said a lot considering he had dined with some of the finest wizards in the country. He kept his face bland though because there was no way he was going to tell Potter that. Sitting his coffee down he stared at the liquid, growing more uncomfortable with each silent minute.

Harry finally decided to be the one to break the quietness. He had to get them past this award phase they were in, or really that Draco was in. What's it matter? The man was far to uncomfortable and it would probably still bother him to throughout the work week. He found himself not wanting that. Uncomfortable Draco was the typical git he was in school, but having experienced the relaxed Draco...Harry crossed him arms over his chest and took a drink before speaking. "So. Malfoy…...what would you say is going on here?"

Draco looked up at him unknowingly. "Why don't you tell me? To hell if I know." It was the truth also. He had zero clue what in Merlin's beard was going on here. He was practically giving up trying to figure it out since that was all he had been pondering since that first night.

Harry mulled it over quickly. "Well. Guess we like to fucking each other." Harry's face was coated in disbelief for saying it out loud as he washed away the words with another good sip of coffee. You like Fucking Malfoy. Repeat that please?

"Straight to the point, huh Potter?" Draco took a deep breath at the evident fact and looked back into his coffee before taking another drink.

"Yea guess so." Harry bit the inside of his cheek debating if he really wanted to suggest his idea . If it was making him uneasy to think it, he could only imagine what level of barmy it could take Draco to. "You umm…..you wanna meet up at the Leaky next Friday? Say about 8?"

Draco acted insulted but in reality it just hasn't been what he was expecting. "Meet up?' Draco asked. "You act like we're friends or something."

Harry shrugged. He wouldn't call Malfoy a friend but what else was there to call each other. "Saves us you eyeing me from the back of the room and the bantering before hand. We can just have a few drinks, loosen up, come back here, and have a good shag."

Draco felt himself blushing and was sure the redness had to be clear on his pale skin. "So just a good shag eh?' he downed the rest of his coffee in one go.

"Yea don't see why not." Harry grinned noting the blonds reddening face. "Unless you don't like the sex."

Draco narrowed his eyes at him. "You looking for a compliment Potter?"

"Not like you would have to give me one. Your cock has said thank you quite a few times. Quite generously might I add." Harry raised an eyebrow at him with a sly smile.

Draco pressed his lips together. They weren't friends so it couldn't be a friends with benefits situation like Blaise had been. Fuck buddies? Hmmm maybe it would rid himself of the constant Potter thinking and provide a good sexual outlet for all his stress. Decision made. "Fine you wanna be fuck buddies Potter? We can be fuck buddies. But remember you asked for it when I destroy your ass next week."

"You are free to try." Harry said confidently.

The blonde felt his blood begin to simmer. He wanted to make it a competition then so be it. Because he would win. "Challenge accepted. 8pm. Don't be late. I'm not going to sit waiting around for you." Draco got up from the stool and headed for the door.

"Later Malfoy," Harry called from behind him. Draco stopped and turned his head slightly like he thought he had heard something but wasn't sure. He shook his head once to clear the imagination and closed the door behind him. Harry laughed shaking his own head at the blondes response. "Such a prat."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter. I make no money from this and am simply enjoying myself.
> 
> Mature content. You have been WARNED.
> 
> A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is SO long. I just couldn't find a satisfying place to stop! It just kept coming! Therefore Im not actually sorry :) 
> 
> Side note: I'm not a friggin English major and I have never wrote anything before. There are going to be punctuation and grammar errors. It's reality. Can't handle it don't read.

Draco stood before the older witch in Diagon Alley. He knew inquiring about the listing would be uncomfortable given his name, but he hadn't expected her to turn him down completely. Hesitation and a higher rent price were what he had expected to deal with.

The lady spoke bland and firmly. " Im sorry but I just can't risk the backlash from allowing someone such as yourself to rent my flat."

Draco tensed. Someone like himself. What did she know of him? He took a deep breath. "You mean to an ex death eater? Even though I was cleared of charges? Even though I have a well paying job for my age that I've proven myself in?" Draco was getting irritated as he squeezed his fists so night his knuckles started to turn white.

The lady sighed in what almost seemed like sympathy. "It's not that. It's just your father has quite the unfavorable…..reputation. Your name alone is what would affect my family. Surely you must understand."

"Of course I do. It's because of my family that I'm stuck living in the shadows of my father and the tasks he forced upon me as an adolescent." Draco said through clinched teeth.

Draco watched as she pressed her lips together before finally speaking. "I'm sorry dear boy."

"I don't want your pity," Draco spat before turning on his heel. Pity was the last thing he wanted. Where would someone's pity get him? No where that's where. He growled under his breath. Was he doomed to live constantly with the weight of his past crushing him? Of course you are. He just wanted to escape. He was at the point of giving up his lavish lifestyle for the freedom from his parents. What else was there for him to give?

He heard the lady calling behind him. "If I may suggest …maybe you should consider buying a property instead of renting."

Draco hesitated a second before continuing towards the apparition point. It wasn't like he hadn't considered buying a house. He just wasn't sure he wanted to attempt to put up the amount of money it required. It was going to be difficult enough to retain even the bare minimum of his lifestyle. Just right up buying a house would put him only a step above the Weasleys. Besides, his few years of working had provided him only a bit of savings. Not near what he would need.

Apparating Draco walked through the gates of the Manor and continued along the path towards the front door. Lavish gardens under the moonlight with the thick stone of the house reflecting in it. Truly the finest of the finest. There was no wondering why Voldermort had chosen such a house as his residence. He had once relished in the fact the Manor would be his one day. Such pride and joy to have under his name. Now it was nothing more than a waste of beauty. The only thing that brought hope to the house for him was the fact one day he could probably sell it. He was sure there were still a few pureblood families that would be honored to live under the roof that the Dark Lord had resided under.

Draco was beginning up the marble staircase in the foyer when he spotted movement from the corner of his eye. Looking that way he paused as Lucius came towards him. His robes flowing elegantly behind him.

"Where have you been Draco?" Lucius asked snidely as he paused at the bottom of the stairs.

Draco faced him. Why does he care? "It's of no concern father. I wasn't aware I needed to be home at a certain time," he said in a sarcastic tone.

Lucius's lip curled in a snarl. "Don't use that tone with me boy. I ask again….what…..were you doing? Your mother and I need to discuss a family matter with you."

Draco clinched his jaw. He hated interacting with his parents. "I was meeting a client to go over some final paperwork due tomorrow if you must know," he lied with ease. His father had no reason to question his whereabouts.

Lucius turned sharply from Draco with his long hair flicking behind him. "Meet us in the drawing room. 10 minutes." He instructed.

Making sure to walk up and off the stairs calmly he then began a brisk pace down the halls. Turning corner after corner until he reached his room. Entering with a groan he threw his cloak on his chair with force. A family meeting brought nothing but bad news. They didn't have to go to any effort to avoid each other but they also didn't seek each other out either unless necessary. Why couldn't they just leave him be?

Entering the drawing room Draco saw his mother and father sitting on the leather sofa. Lucius continued to sip his brandy as Narcissa stood to give Draco a hug. "Hello love, has work been good?" She asked softly.

He almost relaxed in her embrace before quickly feeling his body tense back up. His relationship with his mother was just as torn as it once was. She loved him but he always stood behind Lucius and his words. It was the only thing that made him hate her. "Yes mother. I have quite the client base now," he replied in a strong voice.

Narcissa smiled at him softly. "I'm so proud of you love."

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way we have a matter to discuss." Lucius interrupted. Narcissa let go of Draco and resumed her seat next to him.

"Alright." Draco said in a voice empty of emotion. Instead he focused on his mother's face. She did love him dearly and he missed the time they had spent alone the last few years while Lucius had been in Azkaban.

Lucius lowered his drink and cleared his throat. "As you are aware we still posses numerous…artifacts from the Dark Lord that the Ministry was unable to detect upon their search. I have quite a few individuals who are interested in these items and I wish to sell them. However….the Ministry has kept close watch on me since my release. No doubts the family account as well. I'm sure they would be less than pleased about this and our overseas accounts were shut down quickly after their discovery. So I need someone who can alter the paperwork for my account and records."

Draco narrowed his eyes. This was nothing he wanted involved in, he had been free from being in his father's dirty work since the war. "Why don't you just trade?" Draco asked coldly.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "They poses nothing of my interest."

"I'm surprised you don't want to keep these….artifacts father." Draco mocked smoothly.

This time it was Lucius's turn to narrow his eyes, and he did so fiercely. "Seeing as the Dark Lord is undoubtedly dead this time I have no use for such items. I am not willing to risk our family's manor for trinkets."

He knew his father needed his help, and no one else capable would be willing to do business with the man without blackmail. Drack could always use the opportunity to move closer to his goal. Don't get involved. But the sooner you have the money the sooner you can rid yourself of them. Don't do it. He straightened himself in the chair to show his confidence in the situation. "What will you pay me father?" he asked smoothly.

Lucius raised his eyebrows quickly. "Pay?" he spat in fury. "You are my son and this is your home. You will aid in the future protection of it. Your name in this family, and body in this house are your rewards!"

Draco kept his face emotionless. He was use to his father's temper. "This will take months with the amount of artifacts I know you poses. I do have a job I also must attend regularly. I can't take on such a grand task without payment. Surely as a businessman you understand this."

Lucius's face wrinkled and began to turn red as he spoke harshly. "You ungrateful piece of….."

Narcissa's voice quickly carried over Lucius's interrupting his sentence. "Draco deserves to be paid dear. He is talented and as you said our son." She sat a hand upon her husband's knee to calm him.

Lucius growled and squeezed the glass in his hand tightly. "Fine. 25 galleons for your contribution to this family you ungrateful little brat."

Draco huffed in amusement. "You said this will take months. 200 galleons. I do not have as much free time as you assume father."

He watched his father as steam was practically spewing from his ears. "50," he said in a low and intimidating voice.

Draco didn't even blink or hesitate. "125 and that's the lowest I'm willing to take on a case of this size for."

Before Lucius replied Narcissa spoke. "Good job Draco," she said smiling as she turned to her husband. "It appears your money handling skills have truly rubbed off on him. You should be proud of our son."

Draco smirked at Lucius. "It was a pleasure doing business with you father," he said as he stood. He turned his gaze to Narcissa. "Good night mother," he said softly before exiting the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day the wind was bitter when Draco appeared before the Three Broomsticks. He nearly tripped in the snow as he hurried to get inside. Inside be brushed the sides of his cloak off and removed his gloves on the way to the counter. He quickly spotting Harry in his normal seat. Draco grabbed the pint he had ordered and went to join him. Draco felt a sense of ease wash over him as he approached the man. It was nice not worrying about being seen.

"Potter." Draco said acknowledging the man as he sat down before the fire. He took a big drink of his beer allowing the coolness of it to calm him down even more. Ever since the meeting with his father he had been feeling like a pissed off thunderbird ready to explode.

Harry looked away from the fire to fully see the blond. He had honestly not expected him show. You had really hoped he would show though. "Malfoy." He replied trying to keep the enjoyment from his voice. He raised an eyebrow and took a drink as Draco began giggling at nothing. "What's so amusing?" Harry asked. "Drunk already?"

Draco couldn't take his face out of his hand as he continued to laugh. He finally managed to do so for a drink before talking. "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy…..sitting side by side at a pub attempting to engage in what, I assume, will be meaningless small talk with the intent of shagging afterwards."

Harry raised his eyebrows. It was very much the truth. "Well when you put it like that…."

Draco shook his head smiling. I'm completely barmy. He faced the Gryffindor."How are you so careless about this? This doesn't bother you?" he asked genuinely.

Harry took a drink and thought for a moment before speaking. Why doesn't it? "I don't know. For some reason it doesn't."

"Why? I'm Draco Malfoy. Ex death eater. School enemy for 7 years. You know…..me." Draco gestured up and down his own body like Harry couldn't see him.

Harry didn't answer right away. Inside he knew that Draco wasn't all bad. We all have both light and dark inside us. Dumbledore's words always held truth. After watching Draco lower his wand to the man he knew it was. Certainly it seemed true for Draco. He had seen it first hand even if Draco didn't accept it himself. "If you don't want to talk you don't have to Malfoy." He said casually looking back to the fire.

Draco groaned before throwing his head back against the chair. Stupid feelings. For some reason he found himself both wanting to talk and not talk at the same time. Not knowing what to do Draco chugged his drink and ordered another. He could feel Harry watching him from the corner of his eye as he sat back down. "What are you looking at Potter?" Draco questioned as he drank.

Harry turned his head slightly to glance at him before turning to look into the flames again. What were you looking at? He felt himself grow a little warmer and he readjusted himself in his seat. Something about Draco seeming more casual was stirring up extra thoughts in his brain. Wearing his black trousers and black jumper his face really stood out. The blackness seemed like a mystery Harry already knew. The more he paid attention the more the man was drawing him in. Quite handsome isn't he? Harry abruptly stood to go fetch a new drink.

Draco shrugged when Harry left and continued to drink. Who would have thought this would be the easiest and most relaxing part of his week. Did he want to talk with the man or simply head straight to the shagging. Let's just see ok? Harry returned to his seat and Draco's eyes followed him until he resumed his seat. The man still carried himself as he had in school. Care free. He recalled a few times in school Harry had seemed tense, but most of the time he seemed at ease. Draco couldn't help it back then but his eyes always seemed to find Harry no matter what he was doing. He swirled his beer around in his mug replaying old images in his mind. "So what are you drinking Potter?" Draco asked lowly.

"Whiskey," Harry answered without looking.

Draco's eyebrows rose. "Rough day at work I take it?"

Harry shrugged. Work was work. He excelled and enjoyed it but some cases would get the better of him. "You could say that," he stated simply. "The case isn't closed yet so I can't go into detail."

That was fair enough Draco thought. "Do you enjoy what you do then?" he asked further.

Harry mulled it over. He did enjoy catching criminals and throwing them into Azkaban. But it always left Harry feeling a little stuck in the normal now. Not really getting anywhere in life. "It's what I'm good at," he answered vaguely. He watched the blond throwing back his drink finishing it off.

After a another beer in silence Draco began growing antsy. The man beside him had came with the intentions of a good fuck and he was ready to relieve the tension of the week. The longer he sat in silence the more his mind began to wander to work and the deal he had made with his father. "You ready to go to your place Potter?" he asked sitting down his mug.

Harry looked at him. "Already? You haven't had that much to drink." Harry stated with curiosity. Surely Draco wanted to be a little further gone before engaging in a good shag with him.

"Neither have you," Draco pointed out. He eyed Harry while raising an eyebrow at him. "I'm pretty sure I have a challenge I need to engage in. Besides you have more liquor at your place if you need to numb your body for me."

"Alright then. Let's go of you are so eager to prove yourself." Harry smirked. Maybe Draco had had a little more to drink than he had thought.

Draco growled as he felt the sexual tension building between them. "You're going to be regretting those words soon enough." He stood and headed out, dropping his money on the counter along the way.

Standing at the apparition point he waited for Harry to join him. The Chosen One was challenging him, and he liked it. He grinned to himself…..or maybe Harry…as the man approached him. Closing his eyes to apparate he quickly reopened them as he realized he had never even paid attention to where Potter lived. He had always been drunk to some degree upon apparating, and Potter always apparated them both. "So where exactly does the glorious Harry Potter live?" Draco asked.

"841 Peppers Pike," Harry answered. Draco gave him a curious look causing him to roll his eyes. "It's a quite area on the outskirts of London. I wanted to be left alone." He said annoyingly before he apparated. Draco sighed in disbelief. Going to a purely muggle neighborhood…..how Potter it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco apparated in the front yard and he looked around. He could see a channel in the distance along with some beautiful trees lining the old side walk. Potters house actually had some antique charm to it despite it's muggle design.

"You just gonna stand in the cold all night? Move your ass Malfoy, I'm cold," Harry called out.

The blonde turned his eyes and found Harry standing in the door way. "This place wasn't a wizarding home was it?" Draco asked as he walked to the man and through the door.

Harry sat down his coat and lit the fire before summoning his bottle of firewhiskey. He sat on the couch and began pouring some shots. "No It wasn't," Harry finally answered. "But after the fall out with Ginny I just wanted some privacy. Hard to achieve it as the Boy Who Lived." He took a shot and passed one to Draco. "I was looking around the area and discovered the lady who lived here died without any relatives. I simply presented the proper paperwork to the Ministry. After a few adjustments with the muggle paperwork plus a few good security spells and protective charms I was able to move it. The muggles simply see an empty lot. When they touch the gate they get the feeling of fear. That little bit was Hermione's handy work." Harry took another shot.

Draco stood thinking in his own world. A muggle neighborhood. It had to be cheaper than most of the wizarding lots he had seen. Plus he would never have to worry about his father simply strolling on a road full of muggles. He would practically disown Draco at the time of purchase. Something to consider. "So still on contact with Granger and Weasley eh?" he asked breaking his thoughts.

Harry furrowed his brow like the question was absurd. "Of course. Not as close as we once were though," he admitted. After the whole Ginny thing and them starting their family they just didn't seem to have the time. Harry looked Draco up and down. "Would you sit down already?" Draco glared at him before sitting beside him on the couch.

Harry pushed the shot closer to the man. "Drink," Harry instructed when Draco sat.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to get in my pants Potter." Draco said under his breath before drinking it. The burn was just as horrid as he remembered.

"Already been there Malfoy," Harry laughed pushing him another. "No you just need to unwind a bit."

Draco rolled his eyes but gladly accepted the next one. It seemed like every time he sat the glass down, there was another to take its place. After the 5th Draco stopped himself. "Okay okay Potter damn. What are you trying to do to me?"

Harry just smiled. "You need it." He looked at the blondes shoulders and face. His muscles were already so much more relaxed and for some reason it made Harry happy to see him at ease.

Draco opened his eyes wider as if it could help him see better. "How do you know about what I need Potter?"

Harry chuckled. "I don't. But it's easy to tell when something is bothering you."

"Contrary to your belief," and to my own surprise, "…our little arrangement here is the least of my worries at the moment." Draco huffed.

"Seriously? I just figured you were all tensed up about not being able to accept last week's challenge." Harry teased.

Draco laughed. "You wish Potter. But that's something I don't have to worry about succeeding at."

Harry took a shot and leaned back "Okay then. What's wrong?" he asked in a friendly matter.

"Nothing that concerns you Potter." Draco said studying him closely. What does he care?

"It does if it is making you this tense." Harry said taking another shot. He found himself actually caring.

"Has it escaped your notice that I've been tense since probably 3rd or 4th year?" Draco asked rhetorically.

Harry had never spent a lot of time seeing Malfoy, and when he did he merely hated him to much to notice anything in detail. But looking back upon the facts there was no doubt he lived a tense life. "Well I can't say I cared enough to study your muscle form at the time Malfoy."

"No surprise there," Draco mumbled under his breath. Of course Harry hadn't spent anytime admiring him. They hated each other. Why did you keep looking at him then?

Draco reached for the bottle but Harry snatched his arm. "I think we've had enough Malfoy," the man stated.

Draco felt his heart rate increase at the feeling of Harry's hand around his arm. It was an exhilarating feeling every time they seemed to touch each other.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked again with a stronger voice.

"Nosey are we?" Draco chuckled and Harry gave him a glare that said he wasn't giving up. "Just work Potter. Ok?" His looked back down at Harry's hand upon his person.

Harry let go of the mans arm and leaned back again. "Do you ever talk to anyone about anything?" he questioned.

Draco kept his face blank at the intrusive question. It was none of his business if he had friends or not, but he found himself answering anyways. It felt easy to talk to him. "No. I haven't the need for social interactions." He said without emotion. He did miss the days him and Pansy would stay up late chatting in the common room.

"You know this counts as social interaction right?" Harry asked.

Taking a shot Draco held his breath while the burn began spreading. Did this count as a social interaction? Of course it does. For some reason the situation was quickly beginning to make him uncomfortable. "Come on Potter drink up. You're going to need it for what I'm going to do to you," Draco suggested.

"Doubtful," Harry stated confidently as he pushed the bottle away.

The blonde found the mans confidence irritating….in a good way. Draco felt the desire to prove himself at that moment and he closed the gap between them slowly. He grinned watching Harry's eyes slightly widened. Gently he brushed his lips against the mans and retreated enough to watch his response. Harry looked shocked at his kiss. Draco chuckled at in his face. "You are easy to come undone Potter," he purred. He kissed Harry with more force this time, and the man quickly let himself slide flat on the couch as Draco crawled over him. Draco couldn't find it in himself to allow the seal of their kiss to break.

Harry felt his heart beat pounding against his chest. The extra fire of the whiskey and Draco's confidence in kissing him so easily had shaken him. In a way that just felt right. He felt his body melting in the deep kisses the man was providing causing the snogging to increase at record speed…like 2 pent up teenagers. Harry felt his growing erection begin straining his trousers and he groaned in Draco's mouth when the blondes own hardness rub against him.

Draco rubbed his groin against Harry's harder this time and felt his own moan wanting to escape his throat. He couldn't think of anything else but the taste of the man's mouth. Their tongues fighting a battle of desire. Finally he broke their kiss just as Harry's hands moved to his neck. "Let's go upstairs ," Draco breathed heavily.

Harry stared deeply into the man's grey eyes and he kept himself from pouting. "What's wrong with here?" Harry mumbled.

Draco bent down quickly and nipped Harry's neck at the question. "Bed will be more comfortable for you Potter." He whispered into his skin.

"How considerate of you Malfoy, Harry chuckled pushing Draco off of him. He grabbed the blond by the hand and lead him up the stairs.

All the while Draco's heart was beating with the quickness of a snitch. He didn't know how he felt about the man holding his hand, but he did know that their hands seemed to mold together in the comfortable warmth of each others flesh. You like it. Draco could feel the adrenaline from their snogging coursing through his veins. Once in the room Harry began removing his clothing without hesitation, and Draco attempted to slowly undo his….but he found himself distracted watching the man. Harry was fully undressed by the time Draco had unzipped his trousers. The man was nothing but enchanting as his cock bounced while walking to him.

"Need some help there?" Harry asked teasingly as he approached Draco and placed his hand the mans hips. He pushed Draco's pants and boxers to the floor.

Draco's breathing grew shallow as he couldn't resist grabbing Harry's face with both hands and began kissing him deeply. His nostrils flared as he drew in air. All he could think about in that moment was how much he wanted to be in the man before him. He slowly walked them to the bed stepping from his trousers and shoes along the way.

It felt like an eternity full of snogging, sweet tasteful snogging, before they reached the bed. Once they did Draco pulled away to steady his head. The lust and buzz was making him dizzy. He wasn't sure which was affecting him more. He allowed Harry to pull his jumper over his head and the man began placing light kisses on his neck. Draco allowed his head to roll to the side opening himself up to be devoured. Closing his eyes he soaked in all he could of Harry's lips against his skin. Each kiss left his skin tingling. He felt Harry's hands begin roaming his body as they traveled from his neck to his cock. The feel of the man's hand upon his shaft caused him to open his eyes. "Incasarus," Draco said quickly.

Harry fell backwards onto the bed as his hands became bound behind his back. He hadnt been expecting that. All he was thinking about in the moment was Draco's fine cologne and the firmness of the man's body. "What are you doing Malfoy? Don't you want me to touch you?" Harry protested with a devilish wiggle of his eyebrows.

Draco narrowed his eyes and pierced the green eyes with his own. "I believe the challenge was for me to destroy you." He stated firmly. The blond lowered his body enough over Harry's to allow their bare cocks to brush each other. "I can get more than enough satisfaction from tormenting you if you don't recall." he purred before he began dragging his tongue down Harry's navel until he was crouching between the man's legs. Draco allowed his tongue to graze the head of the mans dick. He was already leaking with arousal. The blond felt his pupils dilate at the salty taste. He had only ever sucked Blaise's dick a few times. It was merely part of their deal in school, and it had never really be a desire. But the taste of Harrys cum brought his heart to his throat in pure desire for a better taste. Besides what better way to undo a man then bring his to the brink of orgasm only to deny him?

Harry gasped as he felt Draco take his cock in his mouth. He would never have expected the man to suck him. The blonde seemed much to dominating and regal to put himself on that level. Harry wanted nothing more than to tangle his hands in Draco's hair. The way he flicked and circled Harry's cock with expertise had him arching for more. As a moan escaped him he began to thrust up before Draco released him from his mouth. He grabbed Harry's length in his hand and pulled as he crawled on top of him.

"So Potter…" he lowered his lips to Harry's enough to torture him. Only an inch was between their mouths. Harry's breathing was heavy and when the throbbing head of his cock bounced against Draco he found himself leaning forward to capture the man's lips, but there blonde pulled away. "I think you enjoyed that to much." Draco's smirk was evil and Harry sharply inhaled when Draco latched onto his neck with a mission to devour him. Harry gasped and begged his hands to move, to pull the blonde deeper into his skin, but found himself squirming beneath the man and letting little whines leave his lips. He arched up against him and he felt Draco's hand tug on his cock again.

The power in which Draco sucked on his neck increased when he moved his suction lower, and he began stroking Harry. All Harry could think about was the pleasure building within him. Right as he felt himself on the brink Draco ceased his movement and stood up away from him smiling. Harry groaned angrily and thrust his pelvis in the air slightly yet involuntarily looking for friction. "Fuck you Malfoy," Harry growled heavily in frustration. He forced his arms to be still and not struggle against the binding ad he knew the effort was pointless.

Draco could do nothing more than smile as he summoned his wand and quickly caused a ball gag to appear from no where. It forced itself into Harry's mouth and the man glared at him. "Now that's better don't you think Potter?" Draco said happily. He grabbed his own erection and began stroking himself. Seeing none other than the Chosen One, the golden boy, restrained before him at his mercy caused his cock to throb harder. Draco lightly rubbed his cock against Harry's and his nostrils flared when the man failed to keep his eyes open.

The blonde wrapped his hand around both of their cocks pressing them together as he began rubbing them up and down in unison. Their combined erections were like a tree trunk and his hand was just barely able to wrap around them both comfortably. Merlin this is good. Draco let his own head lean back as he stared at the ceiling. Rubbing them together sent tingles down his cock before it worked it's way up his body. He felt Harry thrust upwards and moan causing him to squeeze them both tightly before letting go. He leaned over the man again and let his hand slide down Harry's groin until he reached the softness of his ball sack. Draco was unable to resist running his tongue slowly across the man's erection again licking the cum from his tip. Looking up he saw the mans head lifted up, his green eyes focused strongly on him. They seemed pleading. Draco nuzzled Harry's cock before lightly pulling on his scrotum.

Harry was dying inside as he wished nothing more than for Draco to just take him. He tried to say it with everything in his eyes. The desire to come was overwhelming. His eyes closed and he exhaled with relief when he felt Draco push him further onto the bed. He opened his eyes to see the gray eyes hovering over him. "Roll over Potter," Draco purred as he pulled Harry by the shoulder helping him turn onto his belly. He heard Draco mumble something and he felt a slickness coating his crack. He raised his ass into the air hoping Draco would just get on with it. SMACK. With the impact of Draco's hand he inhaled sharply at the sting but only pushed his ass further back for the man. Fucking Merlin I can't wait anymore.

"Now now Potter," Draco purred cupping the mans bum in his hand while stroking himself. He slid his fingers through the lube he had conjured in Harry's crack. He heard Harry's muffled moan as he grazed the mans hole before entering 2 fingers into the tightness. "Is this what you want?" Draco asked knowing it wasn't. He began wiggling his fingers around inside him. The blonde began pumping himself harder. He smiled as Harry squirmed beneath him begging his arms to be free before shaking his head no. "I thought so," He said heavily as he worked his fingers in and out of the man until he felt like he was reaching his own thresh hold.

Draco removed his fingers from the man and dragged the tip of his cock through coolness coating his creavasse. He drew in a sharp breath when he stopped at his tight opening and pressed lightly against it. This is going to be good. Harry pushed his ass further back willing Draco to enter him. "Remember you asked for this," Draco warned as he slowly pushed past the tight rim of Harry's hole. He let out a shuddered breath as the man moaned upon his entrance. A split second later Draco felt determination sweep through him causing him thrust deeply into the man. Harry let out a extended moan causing Draco to thrust again.

"How's it feel?" Draco asked as began the steady pace of deep thrusting. " How's it feel not being able to stroke yourself Potter?" Draco closed his eyes as he kept moving inside the tightness and warmth of Harry's ass. He chest was growing tight and he let out a heavy puff of air. Going this strongly was proving just as torturous for him. The sound of their skin slapping into each other was exhilarating.

Draco opened his eyes to see the man bouncing beneath him, his face was pressed into the mattress. He increased his pace and lifted his right knee to allow himself to go even deeper with even greater force. Letting go of one of Harry's hips he grabbed the little bit of rope showing between Harry's wrist and pulled them further back until the mans face was lifted up. He could finally hear the desperate breathing and continuous moans that kept escaping around the gag with each heavy thrust he provided. Draco dropped his jaw so he could breath and his eyes became set on nothing but the back of Harry's head. He hadnt realized how much he had wanted this. "I told you I'd destroy you." He managed to say before began grunting. He thrust harder and harder until Harry began ineligible noises upon each impact. "You like it though don't you? You like me fucking your ass. Do you want me to touch your cock?" Harry didn't respond to him. Perhaps you are seriously fucking his brains out.

Harry wasn't able to focus on anything other than the pounding of Draco's body against his backside. The unbearable penetration invading his body…..it felt like the blonde was reaching parts of him he had never imagined. He could feel his balls begin to tighten, and he moaned louder as Draco pulled on his arms harder. His upper body finally gave up the fight and went completely limp but he kept his rear firm accepting every thrust the man offered him. He heard the faint words in the distance. "Are you going to come for me Potter? Come on. Come." Draco's voice was far away and he his ears only heard the vibration of the man's impact that was causing his body to tingle. His heart was pounding and he struggled for air.

Draco was grunting fiercely as he repeatedly drove his cock into Harry's ass. Merlin he better come soon. Draco wasn't sure how much longer he could hold himself off. Luckily he heard Harry let out a cry around the gag signaling his release. Draco thought the clinching of the mans hole would kill him. He quickly let go of Harry's wrists and placed his hand upon the mans back pushing him further into the mattress. Draco lifted his entire body weight onto Harry's bum as he continued to hold him down. He gasped and paused deep within him when he felt his own seed spilling into the man. Sparks burst in his eyes as he closed them and allowed his head to fall forward gasping "Fuucccckkkkkk meeeeee…." The words were slow as he softly thrust in and out of him a few more times. Draco attempted to recompose himself before withdrawing from Harry's body.

Harry sank flat onto the bed when Draco climbed off of him to grab his wand. With a flick Harry felt his jaw relax and hands become free. He ran his fingers through the back of his hair before rolling sideways for air. Draco was grinning at him. Harry glared at him but couldn't maintain it since he didnt mean it. He felt the corners of his mouth raising although he tried to stop it. The man had definitely won the challenge. Harry was exhausted, thoroughly fucked, and guaranteed to be sore for a few days.

Draco observed the wetness that had coated the bed near Harry's cock. He felt victorious and returned his smug expression to Harry's eyes. "Say it Potter," he said confidently.

Harry just looked at him. Talk about fun right? Dropping the smile he had failed to contain he tried to straighten his face. "Alright. You won Malfoy," Harry attempted to say in a growl as if he was disappointed.

Draco wasnt satisfied with the man's response. He raised his eyebrows and cocked his head waiting for what he wanted to hear. "What exactly did I win at?" his voice was cocky.

Harry exhaled deeply. Gloat much. "You have successfully destroyed my ass," Harry said without care. He wasn't going to let Malfoy think for a second he was ashamed. Both of them liked it and that was undeniable. Draco's face was entirely to happy though as he turned away from Harry. "But….." Harry continued. "I think I like you destroying me."

Draco turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. What? He blushed when Harry winked at him. He liked it? To many weird feelings. Time to leave. "I'm using the loo Potter." He said quickly so he could exit the room. Entering the loo he took a deep breath. Why was Harry enjoying this so much? Why are you?

After a few minutes of washing himself off he walked back into the room to gather his clothes. He saw Harry pulling on sleep pants and grinned at him when he saw Draco's naked body. The blonde quickly snatched his boxers and pulled them on. Harry sat down on the edge of his bed and when Draco went to grab his pants he spoke. "Just sleep here Malfoy," Harry offered. Draco felt his face turning hot at the offer. You want me to stay? He grimaced as he realized he did when he didn't instantly say no. He growled at himself and averted his eyes from Harry's.

Harry did his best not to laugh at the blondes facial expressions. "Just get in the bed and sleep Malfoy." Harry said softly as to not scare him off. He found it comforting the nights they shared a bed. You're barmy. Are you surprised? Not really. He smiled when he saw Draco drop his pants back to the floor. The blonde didn't move though. "Come on. This is a bed you know. You've slept in it before," Harry teased.

Draco brought his eyes back to Harry's and glared at him. No shit. Taking a deep breath he found himself moving to the bed and sitting down on the edge.

Harry smiled at the amusement that was Draco before waving the candles to go out. Harry shook his head at himself at the ridiculousness of it. Enjoying sharing a bed with Malfoy. He never thought he would see the day. The bed shifted as Draco lay down on the other side. "Night Malfoy," Harry said quietly as he pulled the covers up over them feeling satisfied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up at Harry's was beginning to prove rather normal for Draco now. Compared to all other times he had awoken in the man's bed this time he felt relaxed about it. Maybe it was from not being under the same roof as his parents or maybe it was just the relaxation of their shagging the night before. Either way he was enjoying it.

Instead of instantly exiting the bedroom he decided to linger in bed. What was the point of getting up? Obviously Harry didn't mind him being there so why turn down the hospitality. Because it is Potter? Leaving the bed only meant returning home, and Harry was proving a form of calm. Repeat that? What was he thinking? Potter providing him comfort? Maybe he should consider hanging out with Pansy and Blaise soon to rid himself of the feeling. Surely his old friends would prove relaxing as well.

Draco groaned but finally pushed himself from the bed and to the loo. He showered quickly and dressed himself. Making his way down the stairs he was not surprised to find Harry reading and drinking his coffee. Their eyes met and Draco felt his breath catch. His eyes seemed more vibrant….and beautiful. Shut the fuck up. Maybe waking up in his bed was feeling normal but fucking the man and regular contact did not. Are you sure?

Harry watched the man's face flush. He was still embarrassed. "Want some coffee Malfoy?" Harry asked trying to ease the man.

Draco felt weird for some reason and looked to the kitchen. He found himself again wanting to stay. What the fuck is wrong with you? "Yea I suppose." He said quietly against his own will. The blonde sat down at the counter as Harry rose and began making the coffee. The man pushed a cup to Draco and leaned back against the cabinets to drink his own fresh cup.

Draco couldn't stand the quietness. It was making his skin itch. "So Potter….what keeps your Friday nights so open for business. I figured you would be spending your time with the Wesel." He grinned as the insult took him back to a comfortable place.

Harry took a long drink. He was use to Draco referring to Ron as such but it was still slightly irritating. "I usually see Ron and Hermione on Sundays. Since Rose and work they are usually quite busy."

Draco huffed. "Granger still never ceases to be busy I see." It was no shock. The witch was incapable of doing nothing for more than a day.

"What about you then Malfoy? Why aren't you spending your weekends at some lavish party or doing whatever rich blokes do?" Harry countered.

Draco tensed at the insinuation. He didn't throw or attend such parties anymore but he wasn't about to let that be known. "What can I say Potter. Spending time with the Golden Boy has taking precedence." He attempted it as an insult even though meeting with Harry was the only thing he really looked forward to now.

Harry chuckled. "How honored am I to be at the top of Malfoy's entertainment list. I wouldn't go around letting others hear that."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Do I need to force you into an unbreakable vow now Potter?" he said in a mix of seriousness and teasing. There was no way he wanted people to know of their arrangement.

"So I will take you don't want to brag about your winnings last night to The Prophet?" Harry said smiling and raising his eyebrows.

Draco clenched his teeth. He would brag all right. Just to no one besides them. "Haha Potter. As much as I'd love the world to know you like my cock, I think I will let you suffer that in silence."

Harry titled his head. "Who says I'm suffering?" He asked genuinely.

Draco shook his head to disperse sudden flow of thoughts that wanted to invade his mind. "I don't think I will ever understand you Potter." He said taking another drink.

"You don't have to. That's a bonus of fuck buddies." Harry pointed out.

"To right you are Potter," he said finishing his coffee before standing.

Harry watched him stand and he found himself not wanting Draco to leave. Why? "You know you don't have to just leave right away," he said casually.

Draco stopped and furrowed his brows. "What was last night so good you can't wait a week?" he said with the tone of temptation.

"Doesnt just have to be sex Malfoy." Harry shrugged.

Draco felt more confused. "Then what would we do?"

Harry shrugged again. "I don't know. Ron and I usually just chat with the occasional game of wizarding chess thrown in."

Draco was taken aback a second and almost puked at the image that came to his mind. "Your fucking the Wesel?" he said trying not to sound shocked. What do you care? Um it's fucking gross and you had sex with him?

Harry nearly spit out his coffee. "NO! I meant…nevermind." Ugh. He kicked himself for not choosing his words more carefully. All he was trying to do was encourage the man to hang around for a bit.

Draco narrowed his eyes. Was Harry seriously trying to get him to just hang out? "No, what did you mean Potter?" he asked sternly.

Harry groaned inside. He hadnt intended on saying it out right. "I just meant we could…..you know….hang out. I don't ever have plans on Saturdays. It feels good to break that habit." He admitted.

He is wanting to hang out. Did he really want to stay around at Potter's house without the intent of sex? Yes. "Ok….." this is weird. "...what do you want to do then," He asked.

None of the ideas that came to Harry seemed fitting considering Draco didn't want to talk much and he was sure he didn't want to be seen during the day with him. "I would suggest go to lunch but I doubt you want to be seen in broad daylight with me."

Draco snorted. "Figured that out on your own did you?"

An idea came to him."Why don't you just stay for lunch? I can have Loty fix us something." Harry suggested.

Draco was baffled. "The righteous Harry Potter has a house elf? How have you managed to keep that secret from Granger?"

"She knows. Kreacher insisted on staying at Grimmauled Palace Ann's I enjoy the company. I think she has finally accepted they really do live for what they do." There was no way he could have snuck a house elf past Hermione and the thought alone was frightening. The woman could sense a secret and pry it out of him.

Draco was a little shocked. He never imagined Hermione to be one to give up her mission of S.P.E.W. just stay. "Fine. If my presence is truly that honoring for you I suppose I can make time for lunch." Of course he could make time. Saturday's consisted of nothing more than more paperwork and sulking around his room.

"Loty." Harry said, and with a CRACK a small house elf appeared before him.

"Is Master Harry ready for lunch?" he bowed.

"Yes Loty. Can you prepare 2 dishes? Malfoy will be eating lunch here as well." He stated looking over to Draco.

The little elf bounced up and down. "A guest? Loty will make the best Master Harry!" With another CRACK he was gone.

Draco grinned. "Don't get much company I take then Potter?" The little elf had been far to excited at the fact another dish was required.

Harry glared at him. "I told you I wanted to be left alone. With the baby it's easier for me to visit Ron and Hermione at their place." It didn't take long before Loty re-appeared with a full tray of beef stew, rolls, and wine. "Thank you Loty that will be all," Harry said dismissing the elf.

As they say down to eat the air grew thick for Draco. This whole thing seemed surreal to him. Shagging Potter, staying at his place, eating with him, and feeling comfortable about it. The comfortableness was what made him tense. Then Harry interrupted his thoughts.

"You ever think about school Malfoy?" Harry asked in-between bites.

Draco stopped staring at his bowl and looked up to meet the green eyes. The question was random. School hadn't been particularly wonderful for either of them, and was just down right unbearable the last few years. "Why do you ask?" Draco inquired.

Harry continued eating. "I just find it interesting to see where people are now. Some change a lot after school….and others not so much."

He didn't like to think about school. There were a few memories he did enjoy but it still wasn't something he thought of often. "I prefer not to think about much of anything actually. Let alone how the prats from school are doing." He said honestly.

Harry enjoyed thinking of some of his friends and the stupid shit they had done. "Well Hermione is pretty much the same, Ron has grown up a bit, cant speak for myself I guess, and you…" Harry paused trying to decide what he wanted to say. "You seem a bit more respectable. Not insulting me at every given moment. So far I'm inclined to say I like the new Malfoy."

At the words Draco nearly choked on his roll. Taking a drink of wine he swallowed and pushed the bowl aside. It was suddenly hot in the room. The thought of anyone liking him was completely unbelievable and the thought of Harry liking him as a friend was overwhelming. The only ones that maybe still likes him were Pansy and Blaise. That was even iffy. Standing he grabbed his cloak and made for the door. "Well thanks for the shag and meal Potter but I've got other things to attend to." Liar. Harry looked confused at his sudden decision. Draco turned away. "Same time next week?"

He couldn't see it but Harry was now smiling at his sudden change of expression. The blonde had went from relaxed to tense in a heart beat. "Sounds good," he answered and he watched as Draco casually exited the house and apparated.

Finally reaching his room Draco sighed in relief of having not run into his parents again. Who knew when his father was going to load him with his new task. The selling of dark magic and Voldermort possessions was something he was not happy to aid in. If he didn't though his father would quickly make his life a living hell. His father would probably curse him and maybe even go to the point of disowning him. Not that Draco cared. If he could rid himself of the Malfoy name one day it would be a true celebration.

Sitting on his bed and putting his head in his hands he rubbed his face in frustration. Why couldn't everything just be done. He tried turning his mind from his ordeals and began thinking over the last 18 hours. He had talked to Harry more than he had intended. Shagging him had been absolutely amazing. The memories flooded back to him at full speed and he felt his cock twitch in response. His mind suddenly turned to the afternoon. Harry providing him lunch and wanting to engage in casual behavior…..like friends would. He had even gone as far as to say he liked him. Something surely only someone that had been obliviated would say. Draco felt all the blood running to his cock at the thought of Harry liking him at all. Sliding his hand over the bulge in his trousers to accept the fact it was turning him on….he cursed himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter. I make no money from this and am simply enjoying myself.  
Mature content. You have been WARNED.
> 
> A/N: Okay. Apparently I'm uncontrollable at this point at over 9k words again. I'm having fun with it and that's what matters. I may even have a fun little fact about this chapter I will tell you later! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Side note: I have my beta Bella, I'm not a friggin English major and I have never wrote anything before. There are going to be punctuation and grammar errors. It's reality. Can't handle it don't read.

Sitting across from Blaise and Pansy, Draco wondered what had happened to them. They sounded so much like his parents. Formal and elegant. Restrained humor and emotions. In school they had all laughed late into the night and shared things they shouldn't have. They were friends. But now.. ….now it felt as if there was nothing more than empty space between them.

Pansy's voice brought him from his thoughts. "Seriously Draco why do you need to look at one? Your father already owns multiple across Europe. Why would you look in England anyways?" She asked in as doubtful tone. She did have a point. Some how his father had still managed to maintain all of the vacation properties he had acquired throughout the years. Maldives, France, Italy, Spain…..he could go to some of the most desirable locations with relative ease. But he didn't want to leave London, and most importantly wanted nothing to do with his father.

Luckily Draco planned for the issue of questioning to arise. He wanted to make sure anyone with connections to his family stayed in the dark about his desire to leave the Manor. It was not ready to make that move. He had to make sure all of his needs were in place first so he had nothing to worry about when the hell broke loose. Draco kept himself completely relaxed to respond. An expressionless face was something he had learned to master quite easily over his years. "Father has granted me the permission to look into investment opportunities. With the growing number of families, and people our age attempting to start their independent lives, I think rental properties have high financial potential. Father has agreed. He put me in charge of handling the houses and overseeing their improvement." The lies flowed smoothly.

Blaise nodded in agreement as he thought about it. "That actually does sound like a good investment. Most aren't gifted with the expansive family houses such as ours. Did he give you any specifics?" he asked.

The specifics Draco had completed had been quite easy to decide upon. "It has to be a wizard's house….." He started before he was interrupted with a laugh.

"Obviously. We aren't daft you know," Pansy continued to chuckle while picking up her tea cup.

Draco curled his lip in an attempt to smile, but he found himself growing more irritated the longer he engaged in conversation with them. But they were an essential source of connections that had no ties to his father's. "He thinks 2 rooms would do just fine so we can attract juice families. Anything to big could attract families like the Weasleys and we have no desire to encourage their kind." He continued.

Pansy looked at him with agreement. "I'd hope not. They breed like parasitic rabbits." She said snidely.

Draco tried but couldn't even fake smile at that. Throwing such insults at the Weasleys just didn't provide the same sense of enjoyment it once had. You're loosing your touch mate. Not being amusing at insulting the Weasley's? He had no excuse other than his lack of care at such taunting.

"Just owl me if you hear of anything ok?" Draco said hoping to end their little meeting. He didn't feel like he could put up with their presence anymore. They made him feel nothing but uptight, smug, and formal. Exactly what you were all those years.

"Alright Drakie I'm sure we can come up with something," Pansy said taking a sip off her tea. Draco narrowed his eyes at the witch. He had endless hate for the nickname she has blessed him with after their time together in 4th year.

She sat down her cup. "How about you join us for the Tavers wedding? You don't seem to socialize that much anymore Drakie," Pansy asked making clear her disappointment in his absence recently.

He suppressed a growl. "I will think about it." Draco said politely knowing full well there was no chance he would be attending such an event. Wondering about at a snobby wedding, full of purebloods and old death eater's, was not something he was willing to endure. Feeling the confusion and doubt the 2 were oozing before him he decided he had to press forward on the subject before their curiosity peaked into questions. "When is it?" his voice attempted to sound interested.

Pansy kept her eyes focused closely on Draco, studying him. "June. I'm sure many others families will be there. It will be the perfectly opportunity for us all to get a feel of our future options. Better ourselves than our parents arranging marriages for us."

Draco nodded at that. As unappealing as marriage sounded to him, an arranged marriage might as well be interchangeable with the dementor's kiss. "Indeed," Draco stated flatly. There would be no way he would allow his father to make such a decision about his future. He only hoped that he would be well away from the Manor within the next 3 months.

Harry arrived extra early at the pub that Friday. The desire to spend more time with Draco was making him feel odd. He didn't feel uncomfortable about shagging the man. A good shag was a good shag. But wanting the man to stay around was another story. He was anxious and excited for their night together….which was what made him uncomfortable. The regular contact with the man was bringing him to much joy. He needed to see someone else. Socialize with someone else, and get out of the routine. Maybe it truly had been to long since he had been around any friends.

Looking around the pub he watched as the colorful witch appeared in the crowd, and began her way towards him. "Hey Luna. How are you doing?" Harry asked as she sat down in the chair to his left.

Luna seemed to be her same content, and cheery self. Her soft upbeat voice felt comforting to him. "I'm doing quite well actually. I was surprised when I got your owl. It has been a while since we have talked Harry."

"Yea, sorry about that. I don't get out much." he apologized while thinking about his lack of effort towards his other friends. He just hadn't known where they were in their lives. While trying to maintain his friendship with Hermione and Ron he just had simply fallen into routine.

"I know, Hermione has mentioned and I can understand. I imagine having Rose has left less time to spend together as you once had." Luna said sympathetically but she could see Harry's disappointment on the subject.

"You talk to Hermione?" Harry asked. Not once had he heard Hermione or Ron mention the witch unless they had chatting about school or the war.

The blond witch shrugged. "On occasion. She contacts me at times for my, as she calls it, unique input. We usually meet up to enjoy some tea."

Suddenly a young witch with brown hair and a drink walked up behind Luna placing a hand on her shoulder. "Who is this love?" the witch asked Luna before turning her eyes to Harry. She gasped bringing her hand to her mouth. "Oh my word. It's Harry Potter!"

Luna let out a small giggle at the shock. "Yes it is dear."

The witch turned back to Luna in a mixture of fear and excitement. "I didn't know that's the Harry you meant. Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I thought it quite obvious. I've no other friends named Harry." Luna said as if It had been obvious and didn't understand how the woman had been confused.

"I…he…you…." The witch couldn't seem to form a sentence.

Luna giggled again and looked back to Harry. "Harry this is my girlfriend Evana. Evana this is Harry." She gestured between them.

Harry offered the witch his hand in greeting. "It is nice to meet you Evana."

The witch's eyes widened and she scurried off without a word. Harry furrowed his brow. "What was that about?" he asked.

"She gets a bit excited sometimes," Luna stated. "I will guess she is at the counter having more to drink. You know you are always going to be quite the celebrity Harry. I'd assume you would be use to it by now."

"I am." Harry exhaled. He knew that's how it would always be, although at times he wished it wasn't the case. The people he interacted with on a regular basis, and within the ministry hardly paid him much mind any more. Even those at the pub no longer paid him any mind. Majority of them were regulars and he just blended in now. Also with it being years after the war, and his living in a muggle neighborhood, the Prophet had mostly left him alone besides the article over the occasional case he had been working. He sometimes forgot how excited the general community could get over him.

Luna cocked her head to the side. "So Harry. Why did you want to see me? Is something bothering you?" She seemed eager to hear what was on his mind.

"Why would you ask that?" Harry asked. He hadn't mentioned anything being on his mind in his letter.

"I can feel it." Luna chimed up quickly as she saw Harry's brain turning at her inquiry.

"How can you feel it?" Harry questioned. Luna just looked at him though, causing him to shake his head. There was no reason to ask or try to understand. The witch had her own way with….well everything. He could tell when people were upset, but that was more when they were past the point of preventing anything from happening. Very rarely he could feel when people were upset, and those moments were mostly with Ron or Hermione. "Nevermind. I just needed to hang out with someone."

"What about Ron?" Luna asked innocently.

Harry emitted a long deep breath. All the man wanted to talk about was family, work, and quidditch. The same conversations had proved to be getting old after a while. "He just has his own things going on now. Being married and all. Having Rose. Then there is work. He does a right good job, but he brags a bit much. When they do have extra time they usually go to the Burrow….and I just don't want to really go there."

"Because of Ginny?" Luna's question seemed more fact to his ears.

"No." He said with no emotion. He was well over Ginny. "Her and I have moved on. But everyone just seems to be…" Harry paused realizing he didn't really know what he was feeling. "I don't know." He admitted looking down onto the table. What are you feeling? Why is time with Malfoy making you feel satisfied but time with your other family isn't?

"You're lonely." Luna answered for him.

Harry realized her words were true. Maybe that was why he was enjoying Draco's company so much because was lonely. Makes sense. Looking to Luna he was ready to speak his admission but out of the corner of his eye Harry noticed the tall blond come through the door. Harry watched him ordering at the counter before he looked to their normal seats, and after noticing Harry's absence the blond man began scanning the room. When their eyes met Harry felt a little flutter in the pit of his stomach. Draco simply gathered his drink, and then looked at him in a way most unusual way as he walked to their chairs. Harry couldn't identify the look or feeling, but something made him want to go to the man.

Lost in his thoughts Harry didn't pay any mind to Luna following his gaze. "So how long have you been seeing Draco?" She asked causally.

Harry was overtaken by panic when he heard her words. He quickly turned his head to face her so fast he was sure he could have broken his neck. "What?" he questioned full of anxiety and hoping that his mind was playing a sick trick in him. Maybe she hadn't really asked.

"Draco." Luna nodded slightly in the man's direction. "How long have you been seeing each other?" When Harry continued to look at her uneasily she continued. "I introduced you to my girlfriend Harry. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

Harry felt his face draining and eyes widen. You shouldn't have been staring. What is she insinuating? A relationship with Malfoy? "We….I mean he….no I just…" He was tripping over his words.

Luna smiled softly when he gave up trying to explain himself. "It's okay Harry you don't have to say anything. I think he is waiting for you though. I'm not sure he is enjoying me taking up your time together." She didn't continue for a second and instead her eyes traveled past Harry's and to the other blond. "The way he keeps staring at me is quite intimidating you know."

Harry slowly turned towards the fire where Draco was indeed watching them. He felt a blush creeping into his cheeks and he couldn't breath for some reason. Just lonely eh? Luna's hand upon his brought his attention back to her.

"I'm going to go find Evana now. Owl me soon. This was fun." She patted Harry's hand and stood. "The line of love and hate is thin and often clouded by wrackspurts Harry."

"I don't hate him," Harry quickly stated defensively although he wasn't sure why.

Luna just continued to smile at him softly. "I will see you soon Harry. Have fun," and with that the witch turned and disappeared into the crowd. Sitting a moment longer Harry stared down into his drink thinking over Luna's words. How, by a mere look across the room, had she been able to tell they had been seeing each other. He shook his head. The witch had a knack for noticing what others did not. It's not like had known what kind of seeing each other they were engaging it. For all she knew it could be business related. Go ahead and tell yourself that.

Finally finding some courage to move past his conversation with the witch he stood and walked towards Draco. But something made him stop just short of his normal seat. The hair on his neck stood up and that something in his gut told him to look behind him. Turning his head slightly he scanned the room slowly looking for anything out of the normal. Everyone seemed busy engaging in their laughter and focused on nothing more than their own conversations.

"What were you doing with the Looney girl Potter?" Draco's voice came through the noise he was focusing on. His brain felt torn in half in the desire to watch behind him and give his attention to the man, but Draco quickly became top priority. He shook the uneasy feeling and took his normal seat. "Don't call her that." Harry's voice was low and serious. He understood Luna, sometimes, and hated when people insulted her. She was just different. No more than he had always been.

"Alright alright." Draco said innocently like he had been joking. He had been…...mostly. "What did Lovegood want? You seemed uncomfortable." He asked curiously taking sips from his drink and waiting for an answer.

Harry grinned smugly taking a sip off his own drink. The man had indeed been watching them long enough to take note of his distress. The attention he had shown him felt satisfying, but Draco had no reason to know the details of their conversation. "We were just hanging out. She came to the pub with her girlfriend and we decided to catch up."

Draco made a face of acceptance at the answer. "Girlfriend?" Draco verbally mulled over before drinking some more. "No surprise there I suppose."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Harry felt himself stiffening in his chair.

Draco noted the man's change. "I just meant she isn't one to hide herself or care what others think. She is quite the confident witch. Not a shocker really she would show up at a pub with her girlfriend."

"You mean you wouldn't walk into the pub with your boyfriend?" Harry asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the man. "I'm gonna leave you to ponder the reasons why that would not be allowed and is a bad idea." He chugged the rest of his drink at the thought of another downside to his life. Even if he decided to be with a man, and found one he wanted to spend forever with, it would just be another way for his parents to crush his life under the weight of the Malfoy name. Sure they didn't care what kind of, as they called it, "extracurricular activities" a husband or wife liked to engage in…...but marriage and the production of offspring was required in a pureblood life.

Draco had chugged his drink and excuses himself go get another in a hope to not discuss the boyfriend/girlfriend topic any further. "So…" he started as he sat back down. "I'm sure Lovegood came up with the most entertaining things to say," he chuckled. The witch was more than a little off the radar.

Harry snorted at the man's comment and rubbed his face through his hand. "You could say that." he glanced to the man. The blond seemed a bit upbeat and was keeping the smallest grin possible on his face. "You seem rather cheery. What has you in a good mood?" Harry asked.

"What can I say? Our little meetings are really growing on me," he winked and drank some more. Truth was he had gained a large client with more than enough lies on their financial report to pay him heavily for aiding in their cover up. He was slowly wading his way to freedom. With his father's new task for him he had felt him more motivated than ever to break free. And if getting his hands dirty was a sacrifice for it than so be it.

Harry watched the man's relaxed state. He enjoyed seeing him that way. Then suddenly Harry heard something faint, but close, and he turned quickly at the noise. He had been stalked enough in his life time to trust his instincts. "Can we go ahead and go Malfoy?" Harry asked Draco quietly while watching the room from the corner of his eye. Having the same feeling twice in the same space was to much for him.

"Why? I'm having a pretty good time." Draco said grinning widely. Usually he was the one ready to leave and having Harry be the uneasy one was fun to watch. No wonder Potter had kept entertaining you.

"I feel like someone is watching me," Harry said in a hushed tone.

Draco huffed and looked around at the drunken crowd. "No one is watching you Potter. You said yourself you've been coming here for years. I've never seen the Potter is a drunkard article in the Prophet. I think all those years in the press has gone to your head." Harry still turned to scan the crowd again. "Wanna give them a show then?" Draco wiggled his eyebrows at the man in the most enticing way.

The man's insinuation angered something inside Harry. Partially because he wanted to. "Shut up Malfoy," he snapped causing Draco to laugh harder.

"Fine, don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm gonna go pay and you can meet me at the point in a minute since you're so paranoid. Don't need them to see us leaving together and letting them think dirty yet accurate conclusions." Draco stood and nodded at the man to let whatever imaginary person Harry was seeing his mind know he was leaving. "I'd rather side apparate tonight." He said turning away walking to the counter.

Harry watched the man's back As he walked away. His eyes moved between Draco and the crowd. Maybe he was being paranoid. Luna's words had probably just gotten the better of his Harry tried to shake the feeling and not look into the crowd again as he made his way to the door. Once outside, and the fresh chilly air hit his face, he felt more relaxed. He smiled when he spotted Malfoy waiting for him across the street. Making a direct line for the man he relaxed even more as they stood side by side. Draco took his hand and Harry glanced down happily at their connection before apparating.

Once inside Harry quickly stripped himself or his cloak and shirt. He was hot from the stress at the club, but whether it was from Luna or his uneasy feeling he didn't know. With them nestled safely in his house though Harry plopped down on the couch trying to de-stress and summoned the bottle of firewhiskey. Not bothering with a glass he simply brought the bottle to his lips. One of the things he hated most was the press and the feeling of being stalked.

Draco stood at the door watching the man trying to relax himself. He joined him after removing his cloak. "Feel better Potter?" he asked.

Harry raised his eyes to the blond and nodded. "Loads." He took another drink from the bottle before offering it to Draco.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the man but reluctantly reached for the bottle and took a swig. He squeezed his shuts and winced at the liquid burning his throat. "Damn Potter remind me to buy you something smooth." his voice was hoarse with the fire.

It got a small laugh from Harry and the man decided to taunt the blond. "Can't handle the heat Malfoy?"

"It's more like drinking acromantual venom," Draco muttered. "I will bring the good stuff next time."

Harry rolled his eyes and snatched the bottle back from the man. Of course it wasn't Malfoy standard but it only meant more for him.

Draco watched the way Harry tossed back the whiskey and didn't let up. It was a little unsettling even for Harry. "Potter what is wrong?" he asked exhausted at the thought of playing therapist.

"Someone was watching me at the pub. I know it. I don't like being stalked." Harry was confident that was the case and didn't care if Draco believed him. The feeling always left him uneasy, paranoid, and tightly wound.

"Did it occur to you it may have just been Lovegood and her girlfriend?" Draco rolled his eyes. The man didn't seem to think things through. How Gryffindor. It was a club full of drunk witches and wizards. No one would pay them any mind as long as they weren't loud or making a scene.

Harry slumped his shoulders at his stupidity. Or course it had been fucking Luna and her girlfriend. Evana had all but run off at making actual contact with him, and Luna was a curious witch. She was bound to watch his and Draco's interaction. He closed his eyes and felt his muscles relax.

"Now don't you feel like a prat Potter?" Draco smirked. Harry glared at him. "I can't shag a tense bloke you know." Harry looked down when the man placed a cool hand on his chest. "Why don't we loosen that up?" Draco's words left his tongue like silk.

"Already had enough to drink?" Harry inquired. He always felt nervous when Draco wasn't really drunk. The man was like a coin. You never knew which side you would get. Nervous or confident. Truth or a mask.

"I don't always have to be drunk off my ass you know." Draco growled feeling insulted.

Harry blinked hard at the statement and proceeded to hand Draco the bottle. The man huffed in irritation and lifted his hand from Harry's chest to take it and press it to his lips. He clinched his fist as he endured the prolonged burn to satisfy Harry. "FUCK DAMNIT POTTER! Are you happy now?" he shook his head trying to rid himself of the taste.

Harry was laughing so hard he was sure he was going to start crying. "Let me show you how it is done Malfoy." He grabbed the bottle and easily matched the man's intake with nothing more than a twitch.

Draco glared at Harry and pulled the bottle out of his hands. "Are you satisfied we have both had enough alcohol now?"

Harry raised an eyebrow to him. "You know for someone who was so uneasy about all this you sure seem to be quite comfortable now."

Draco blanched a moment. He hadnt been allowing himself to think more into things because that's when he got nervous. Fucking the man was proving satisfying for both of them, and Potter's ease with the situation now fueled his fire. Harry seemed to like his confidence. Draco had quickly noted how from the very beginning the man had just let him have his way.

Draco placed his hand back to the man's bare chest and slid it down towards his trousers until the palm of his hand was laying atop Harry's groin. He felt the man's cock twitch at his touch and his lip curled in satisfaction as his eyes pierced the green ones. "I don't ever hear you complaining about it now do I?" Draco asked cooingly. He increased the weight of his hand on the man's cock. Harry didn't speak, but he saw the lust building in him with his slowed breathing. He gave the growing bulge he felt in the man's trousers a squeeze. "Do I?" the blond asked again.

Harry slowly shook his head no. He loved the confidence and power in which Draco would attack him with. It felt primal and driven. It didnt matter if it was fueled by the man's hate for him. Harry enjoyed it. "No," he breathed heavily. The tightness of his trousers and the man's hand was beginning to suffocate him from below.

"Exactly. So when I'm comfortable don't fucking point it out and question it you prat." Draco growled. When he felt comfortable and relaxed he wanted to bask in the feeling. Not get lost among the surplus of other things his brain could come up to worry about. Did he want to go back to thinking about why he was doing this? How mental he must be for shagging the man and enjoying their time together? Fuck no. He rubbed his hand hard against the man's erection.

At the move of Harry's pelvis he removed his hand and brought it to the man's face pulling him into a kiss. He began devouring Harry's lips like he would never get enough of him. When they kissed Draco felt like nothing else mattered in the moment and the feeling was sweet relief.

Harry exhaled as the tension melted away with Draco's lips against his. He breathed deeply as they parted their lips and began the exchange of their tongues brushing into each other. Their lips lingered on one another in the most desirable form of teasing. His cock was throbbing against his trousers as Draco pulled him closer to him and increased the intensity at which they attacked each other's face.

Harry rubbed the man's neck with a hand before allowing it to travel Draco's body. Much to his disappointment he remembered the man was still dressed. Drooping to his knees between Draco's legs he pulled from their kiss and undid the man's pants with ease. The blond lifted himself allowing Harry to push his clothing down. Harry's nostrils flared seeing the cock before him standing fully erect. It was nothing but temptation and Harry was happy to indulge it. Wrapping his hand around the iron length Harry licked away the precum gathered at the tip. He twirled his tongue around the man's cock teasing him with the occasional light flick across the sensitive head.

Draco removed his shirt with speed. He was about ready to grab the man's hair and tell him to just suck it already when Harry took him until his mouth. The action caused his mind to go blank. The man's mouth was wet….warm….and Harry was able to easily drive him up a wall with the way he sucked him.

Draco groaned and resisted the urge to start thrusting into the man's mouth. Fucking his face had an appeal all it's own. With the way Harry wrapped fingers around the base of his cock….and began the rhythm of sucking, twisting, and stroking he soon found himself seeing the edge of his orgasm on the horizon. He found Harry's head and dragged his fingers against the man's scalp. With a desire to just pound into Harry's mouth Draco softly grasped the man's hair and slowly thrust upwards. The control to be slow was killing his balls. He wasn't ready for it to the end but some how the mans dick sucking skills were superb. Thrusting again and increasing the strength in which he controlled Harry's head he was almost ready for release.

Harry could tell the blond was close. He quickly released the man from his mouth and pulled his head from the man which caused him to growl in protest. Grinning happily at how worked up he had made the he spoke smoothly. "No I want you inside me."

"Fine. Fucking get on it already," Draco growled in irritation from being so close to his end, only to have it halted. He watched intensely as the man dropped his trousers and boxers before him. The sight of Harry's throbbing cock made Draco feel hungry. It was red and pulsing as if it had been deprived of oxygen to long.

Harry grabbed his wand from the table and tapped it to his back side coating his crack with a warm liquid. He shrugged at the man's expression questioning his decision. "Lube's upstairs, spell is quicker." He straddled the man's lap leaning in for a kiss, and he inhaled sharply when their cocks bounced off one another.

The feeling of the Harry's cock against him was breath taking. Capturing the mans lips for a kiss they quickened in desperation. "Turn around," Draco whispered against Harry's lips. The man raised an eyebrow, but turned to where he was sitting on the man's lap with his back to him.

Draco resisted the urge to just pull the man against his body. Instead he held his shoulder with one hand and let the fingers of his others slide through the slickness of Harry's crack. His cock twitched when he felt the puckered hole, and he eased a finger inside to test the tightness. Increasing the number of fingers he grinned when Harry pushed into his hands obviously impatient. Moving his fingers in and out faster he found himself wanting to thrust into the tightness of the man and he quickly removed his hand to grasp his cock tightly controlling himself. Taking a deep breath he rubbed the head of his cock against the tight opening causing Harry to lean forward, placing his hands on Draco's knees. He had even more trouble breathing when he saw the man's ass so spread and ready for him, and he felt himself salivating at the sight. The blond pressed his cock against the puckered hole again and watched in fascination as the man began lowering him onto his length. As he watched his cock disappearing into the man he grew short of breath between the tightness and the sight. Feeling it would be to much for him to keep watching without blowing his load like a teenager he threw his head back enjoying the sensation. He lifted his head again once Harry had him fully engulfed in his ass. "Merlins beard Potter." The blond panted. Harry wiggled his hips in response, moving Draco's cock around inside him. He thrust hard up into Harry. "You wanna play with me we will play." Draco purred placing his hands on the man's hips and thrusting hard into him again.

This time Harry pushed down with the blonds movement and began rocking back and forth on Draco's lap. Feeling the iron hard shaft sliding in and out of him had his balls aching. He was grateful as Draco's hands moved with his hips encouraging him to move faster. Closing his eyes he gasped when he felt the man's hands caressing their way up his body. A chill went through him when the blond's palms lightly brush against his nipples causing them to harden into stiff peaks. The man pinched them tightly causing Harry to moan pitifully in approval. The sound of Draco's breathing increased and carried around him. Listening to the way the man was overpowered by lust, causing the blond to want to fuck him, caused Harry's cock to ache for release. He felt Draco sitting up just before the man pulled his back against the blonds chest. It caused Harry to moan loudly as the new angle was causing Draco's cock to hit new places inside him as he rocked. Each time he had the man fully inside him he couldn't help but moan in full blown pleasure.

Draco was taken aback, but felt a tingle shoot through him as the man's head fell back against his shoulder. He was even more surprised when he felt the man reaching back, letting his hand gently rub through the blond hair. It told him that Harry was so far gone on a high of pleasure that he felt comfortable enough to show such a delicate touch during their activity together. Draco enjoyed the feeling and the new source of contact that was being made. It was causing new nerves on his scalp to awake at the soft touch. He found himself rubbing his head into Harry's hand like a cat longing for a head scratch without a second thought. He softly kissed the back of the man's neck and began panting as the man began riding him faster. He hissed when Harry grabbed hard onto his hair, but he returned the favor by sucking fiercely on the side of his neck. Much to his satisfaction Harry only slid up and down him faster as if he couldn't wait for the explosion about to happen. He closed his eyes basking in the taste of the man's flesh, and warmth of his ass. "You like my cock Potter?" Draco forced himself to purr into the mans ear. Breathing, let alone talking, was almost impossible. Harry turned his head to the side and tried to pull Draco's face against his for a kiss, but the blond only put his face against the man's cheek. "You better like it. Cause I'm going to come in this tight ass of yours." He thrust up powerfully into Harry as the man was coming back down onto him. Harry whimpered desperately at the impact. "You like making noise for me don't you Potter?" Draco reached around the man and took the bouncing cock in one of his hands as he continued to use his other as a guide on Harry's hip.

Harry momentarily quit breathing when Draco began stroking him. "Fuck me….." He whimpered through clenched teeth. The pressure in his body was beginning to reach a new level of overloading. Each lowering of himself onto the man's cock sent a bolt of electric through his body. An explosion of fireworks waiting to burst free. Combined with the grasp of the man's hand moving up and down his shaft only amplified the feeling. He couldn't take it much longer. "Fuck me Malfoy. Fuck. me….fuck…." Harry trailed off in short quick breaths as he teetered on the edge of an orgasm.

Draco faltered a moment as he felt his own orgasm building with the mans muttered words. What the fuck is happening? He felt empowered by the man's vocal admission. Harry was loosing himself to his orgasm to speak such things, and he couldn't have been more right as the man came atop him.

"Uuunnnhhhhhhhh…" Harry was coming endlessly as he attempted to suppress the noise of his ecstasy. He rocked down onto Draco's cock as slow and hard as he could. He was determined to have all of the man inside him as he happily fell off the cliff of reality into the ocean of pleasure. He allowed himself to drown in the waves that over powered his ability to breath.

Draco let go of the mans cock quickly as he felt his own orgasm barreling towards him like a train. Clasping his cum coated hand over Harry's mouth as the man continued moaning, Draco pulled him closer. The blond began grunting wildly into the mans shoulder. He held Harry tightly around the torso as he thrust into him uncontrollable until he was gasping at his own released. He was sure if he held Harry in place any longer he could break the mans ribs, but he didn't care as his orgasm trapped him in a state of pure bliss. Every part of his body was pulsing with thunder as he felt himself emptying into Harry. He rubbed his head into the man's shoulder as he ground into him softly a few more times. As Draco began coming down from the height at which his orgasm had thrown him he tried catching his breath. Allowing his hand to slide from the mans face he was more than a little shocked to feel Harry returning it to where it had been.

Allowing his tongue to clean Draco's hand Harry took the man's fingers into his mouth. Sucking his own cum from the blondes fingers he groaned from the taste of himself on the man's skin. His own taste wasn't really off putting, but combined with Draco's skin it tasted like something he couldn't get enough of.

As the man was sucking his fingers Draco's mind became less fussed by the cloud of orgasm. He remembered the cum on his hand and found himself smiling at the man's boldness. He pulled Harry closer to him on instinct, not wanting the moment to end. Draco tilted his head to the side when Harry leaned his own head against him. The Gryffindor lowered the mans hand from his mouth before speaking. "I think it is time for bed." Harry whispered.

Draco closed his eyes against the mans skin. It was soft and soothing. Plus his eye lids were heavy and he wasn't sure he wanted to open them again. He was content and could just sleep right there on the couch if he wanted. The blond groaned when Harry stood, forcing his limp cock to endure the chilly air of the room, and making him support his own upper body weight again. Draco opened his eyes to see the naked man standing before him looking happily fucked.

"I'm not dragging you up the stairs Malfoy. Couch or bed. Your choice," Harry said uneasily bland before disappearing up the stairs. Draco groaned. He didnt want to move but he also didn't really want to sleep on the couch. Reluctantly he stood and followed the man up the stairs to get some sleep.

Draco was grinning as he came down the stairs the next day. Potter was proving quite predictable in the mornings and it was amusing to him. It was not something he had ever expected from a Gryffindor. They always appeared to care free for any type of personal schedule. Not that he was complaining. He liked routine.

Harry's eyebrows rose seeing the man appearing only in his boxers. "Did you want to stay for lunch?" Harry asked hopefully sitting The Prophet down on the side table.

"Why else would I not bother getting dressed?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Harry just smiled at him. The man was growing even more comfortable in his presence than he thought. "Lofty," he said to the air.

A CRACK sounded as the house elf appeared before him. "Yes Master Harry?" The house elf smiled. When be finally noticed Draco he lit with even more excitement than he had the weekend before.

" will be staying for lunch again." Harry told him gently hoping Loty wouldn't explode.

The little elf started bouncing up and down. "Of course Master Harry! Loty will make Master Harry proud!" Then he apparated away.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the empty space the elf had just occupied. "He sure is an eager thing isn't he?" The blond half questioned and half stated in amusement.

"You should have seen him when you left last week. I couldn't tell if he was heart broken or overly excited about the dirty dishes," Harry chuckled.

Draco huffed half heartedly. "Highly doubt he was heart broken Potter."

Loty reappeared suddenly and with a snap of his fingers the counter filled with a variety of breakfast foods. "Loty prepared this time Master! Loty planned when guest first arrived last night."

Harry's eyebrows rose in disbelief at the spread before him. The little elf had out done himself. "Loty you didn't have to make so much. It is just the 2 of us."

The little elf's smile faded a little. "Master…..Master not happy? Loty thought guest has been here enough times for special occasion foods. I disappoint Master?" Loty began to tremble.

"NO Loty!" Harry said loudly. "I am happy. It is very good. You are right. Malfoy is worthy of a great breakfast from you." He just hoped Loty wouldn't continue on his path to a meltdown. Harry had done a good job with preventing him from wanting to hurt himself, but occasionally Harry was to late to reel in the elf's emotions. "Go ahead and clean the kitchen now." The little elf slowed his sniffling. "You did good Loty. Now go on," Harry reassured before the elf disappeared.

"Worthy of special occasion food eh?" Draco grinned looking at Harry.

For some reason Harry found himself blushing. "Shove off it and eat."

Draco laughed but began filling his plate with a variety of foods the elf had provided. They ate in silence. It was actually quite nice having such a happy atmosphere to be in without even having to try. The house elves at Manor were fearful and the air reeked of uneasiness. But Harry's felt like a cozy blanket of air where he could sleep with some happiness wrapped around him. The thought was crazy. Barmy indeed.

As they were finishing their plates Harry found himself wanting to blond to stay again. He was truly enjoying having the man around. Fridays and Saturdays were proving to be what he looked forward to most. He didn't want it to end so quickly but he didn't know what they could really do other than have sex. They had never really engaged in a friendly manner before. They had always been busy intimidating one another. Harry kept his eyes on his plate deciding to take a bold move. "So want to shag again?"

Draco quit chewing and raised his head to look at the man. "Another shag?" he wasn't sure if he had heard that right.

Harry felt embarrassed and kept his eyes away from the blondes eyes. "What can I say? You are great in bed." It was more than the truth. The man was able to fuck him like no one else had before.

Draco felt his cock attempt to stir at the compliment but the slight throb in his head prevented it from rising. "Not so bad yourself Potter. But with this hangover I'm just not up for it." He wasn't bound to admit anything more.

"Why don't you just have some hangover potion? It is not like I'm short of supply." Harry asked raising his eyes to meet Draco's finally.

Draco smirked. "Trying to tempt me huh?" He laughed when Harry shrugged. "I don't use it unless I really over did myself. Reminds me to not get drunk and allows me to not build up a resistance to the potion."

"You get drunk almost every weekend." Harry pointed out.

"Yea now imagine if I took the potion. I wouldn't be able to make in to Wednesday without getting wasted." He took a drink of his coffee thinking about how he could easily get drunk everyday to deal with the bullshit if only he didn't get hangovers.

"Things at the Manor that bad?" Harry probed. He knew

"What do you think Potter?"

"I thought work was what's been bothering you?"

"Really think it can't be more than one thing?" Draco snapped. He did not want to discuss his personal matters with the man. He didn't even want to deal with them himself. Suddenly the blond felt bad about his snapping. The night and morning had been good to the point he was thoroughly enjoying himself. "So what does the glorious Harry Potter do on Saturdays?" Draco asked changing the subject.

Harry was looking at his plate again. He should have known better than try to continue such a personal topic. Most of his old friends, even the distant ones always felt comfortable opening up to him. But this Malfoy and a Slytherin. "Usually I will just watch some telly on the days I don't go flying. Listen to the wireless in the evenings. Hopefully spring will be here soon and I can prepare the garden."

"Telly?" Draco questioned. The thing sounded foreign.

"It's a muggle thing. Basically a box that shows movies which tell a story with pictures. And it speaks it. Sometimes you can watch a muggle version of wizards wireless." Harry explained but it was clear Draco wasn't really grasping the concept. Short moving pictures without sound were the closest thing he had to compare the television to.

Draco looked at him oddly and wiped his mouth with a napkin as he finished his food. "That sounds weird Potter…..even for you."

"I know you don't like muggle things but come check it out." Harry gestured to the living room as he walked around the counter. Draco groaned but got up to follow him. He picked up the remote and turned it on.

Draco backed up from the t.v. as the noise began and the images flew by on the screen. "What in the bloody hell is that thing?" Draco asked a little worried.

Harry giggled at the man's reaction. "It's a television. See? You get to watch and listen to what's happening."

Draco felt highly uncomfortable with such a muggle contraption being used in a wizards home. "That's entirely to muggle Potter. Get rid of it."

"Trying to make me redecorate already?" Harry intended to annoy the man, and Draco's glare nearly burnt him. "I don't know what you expect me to do if I get rid of it. I'm not bloody Hermione. I don't want to read everything. I like to keep work at work. All my friends are to busy now. Can't chat or play chess alone. I cant get drunk every day, and it is to cold for flying or my garden. I mean it isn't like we can shag all day either." Harry sat down exhausted at his little rant.

Draco watched the man on the couch. He seemed distressed and Draco was becoming distressed by the pull he felt to go comfort him. He bit his lip but slowly walked up beside the man and sat down. He watched Harry turn his head slightly to look at him. "Well go on. Show me how this bloody thing works before I change my mind." Draco grumbled.

Harry couldn't help but feel his face light up. He was beyond shocked that the man would show any interest in the muggle item and hadn't fled upon him turning it on. It felt nice just sitting next to him on the couch though. In a way it just felt right.

Resting against the back of the old chair Harry watched as the little girl slept on the couch beside her father. He wondered how long she had been there and when she would wake. How much she reminded him of Hermione was beyond his belief. The only difference being the red hair and freckles.

"How have you been mate?" Ron asked cheerfully while the little girl slept beside him on the sofa.

"They are suppose to give me a new case on Monday. Ready to get that started. Apparently they want me to go alone on this case. Maybe to prove if I'm capable of an raise in the ranks?" He hadn't been given any detail but the case seemed important. Harry was hoping it would be something out of the ordinary. Something other than the occasional wizard conjuring up some dark magic, fighting, or robbery.

Ron was laughing. "The whole department is full of tossers if you ask me. I brought that man from Knockturn in quickly enough, but apparently not to their standard. That Phemickens is proving a right foul git."

Harry nodded in agreement. The man doubted the entire departments abilities. Even the aurors that had been around for decades.

"Gin is going to be in town next weekend. Mione and me are going to spend the weekend with my parents. You should come along. Mom and dad haven't seen you in a while." Ron offered happily.

The red head was right. He had hardly seen Molly and Arthur over the last 2 years. Christmas and his birthday being the only times. Harry wasn't enthused with the idea of spontaneously tagging along on a random weekend everyone would be there. An entire weekend at the burrow actually sounded torturous with hours reliving memory's and listening to everyone's cheerfulness. Plus he had his plans with Draco on Friday. Want to see him that bad huh? He had been a little disappointed when Draco had decided to finally leave. But Harry counted it as a successful day considering he had Malfoy watching a muggle item, and the man had even laughed a few times.

Ron exhaled and shook his head. "I know it is a little weird with you and Gin and all that. But you're still part of the family you know."

Harry exhaled. They all still meant a great deal to him…but no longer having Ginny it felt like something was missing. "I can't do all weekend, but I can see about Sunday I suppose. Maybe Saturday night depending on how things work out." Harry explained. He didn't want to miss meeting Draco, and although he loathed to admit it he really did want to just hang out with the man, shagging aside.

Ron smiled at him knowingly. "What exactly do you have planned? I was under the impression you drank and lounged around on the weekends."

Up until his arrangement with Draco that statement would have been true. His weekends had been terribly uneventful for quite some time. What was he suppose to say though? Sorry I'm busy meeting up with Malfoy for on the weekends for a good shag. Hilarious. Do it to see if he passes out. Harry knew that wasn't a wise idea. He didn't want to risk the man taking it serious and sending him off to for a head scan. "I just have things to do." He said vaguely.

Ron raised his eyebrows noticing the lack or detail. "Got a date? About time I'd say! Who is she? Give me some details mate."

"It's not a date Ron," Harry said firmly and defensively. Isn't it technically though?

The red head sighed disappointed. "You really need to let us set you up sometime. Mione meets all kinds of witches at the quidditch matches. They don't seem much into it but at least they are willing to attend the games right?"

Harry internally groaned at the thought of meeting anyone new. He wanted to move past it all and work towards a family, but he just kept holding back from it for some reason. "Id rather not right now. I'm just not ready for it."

Ron rolled his eyes. "You just gotta get out there Harry. You aren't getting any younger, and the time will never seem right."

"We are only 24 Ron. Just because you and Hermione worked out so quickly doesn't mean everyone else has to move that fast." Harry said feeling irritated. Ron pushing the subject was striking a cord with him for some reason.

Ron held his hands up in surrender. "Relax mate. I'm just saying you aren't going to get anywhere if you don't even try."

Harry huffed. He didn't want to try. What would happen would happen. Ron and Hermione had worked that way. His dad and his mom. It always just seemed to happen the way it was meant to. "I don't know if I like that person that way Ron."

"Ah ha! So it is a date!" Ron said excitedly catching Harry's admission.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man, annoyed with himself for giving up to the comfort of their friendship. "No we are just hanging out. It is purely casual. No other intents."

"Well how long have you all been hanging out?" Ron asked still seeming excited.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know 2? 3 months?"

"You make dates every weekend?" he asked looking at Harry like he was concerned. He took Harry's lack of response as an answer. "You sure that wise mate? I mean if you aren't ready for things? Ladies tend to get attached easily..…" Ron trailed off.

Harry smiled at the absurdity of the statement. They were basically talking about Malfoy, which on its own was ridiculous, but then there was the absurdity of thinking Draco would get attached. If anything he was worried he would be the one in trouble of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: I wrote most of chapter 7 before I even started this one! I got 3/4 through the other and realized there needed to at least be one in between. It made me so mad at the moment cause that chapter basically fell out of my brain and would have been posted 3 days after my last chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter. I make no money from this and am simply enjoying myself while friends have encouraged to publish so they can keep track of progress.
> 
> Mature content. You have been WARNED.
> 
> A/N: Not much to say besides I hate the glitch on FF not allowing me to go back on docs 2-8 to edit the authors notes now that Im finally done because apparently I whine through the year and half it took to make this. Oh wait this counts as whining to! :) haha
> 
> Side note: I have betas, I'm not a friggin English major and I have never wrote anything before. There are going to be punctuation and grammar errors. It's reality. Can't handle it don't read.

Draco looked at the layers of paperwork laid out before him. Sorting through it all week had proven quite the task. It turned out his father had a larger collection of dark artifacts than he had originally assumed. Some of which were so vile that he cringed at the very thought of their existence. He was quickly wishing he had stood strong at 200 galleons for the amount of work he was doing. There were more than a few larger clients that had taken a point to forestall his task. They were going to require much more strategic planning to ensure their purchase remain hidden from the ministry. Groaning he cracked his neck. It will be worth it. If he could find the right deal, by the end of the year he could be free of his family. He had went years without ministry interference and had developed a favorable reputation with his business. You can do this.

Suddenly a knock at his door startled him. " , a is here to see you," the older witch stated as she opened the door.

Draco leaned forward and straighter the papers on his desk back into their folders. "Yes you may send him in Markinia, thank you," Draco said mannerly.

A few moments later a clean cut and dark haired wizard came into his office. It appeared that age had been unkind to the man. "Ah Draco. How good it is to see you," he said with the distasteful tone of his father.

"Likewise," Draco said in simple greeting as he pulled a folder of paperwork from the stack on his desk. "My father has informed me that your interest is quite the substantial investment. It will be a bit difficult to create a good cache in this case," Draco opened the file and skimmed the paper again, even though he had already overlooked it earlier. He was nothing if not well prepared. "Have you considered an admissible investment to add to your family? An extra measure of security would be created in your record by doing so." He explained.

The man narrowed his eyes at Draco. "Your father assured me there would be no hassle."

Draco kept his face flat despite the irritation. Of course his father was assuring these kind of things. The man wasn't even capable of letting him do the dirty work without interference. "Apologies if he has…..but I'm afraid he knows little of how the ministry works these days. Paperwork is treated with extra care now that they have the time to thoroughly go through it. For the sole purpose of preventing these kinds or transactions. You surely must recognize the risk involved without further inside aid."

The man appeared to be thinking it over before twisting his lips in annoyance. "Indeed. How long until the paperwork is in place?"

"As soon as you provide me with your other investments I can have the work done within a 2 days," Draco affirmed.

The man glared at him before he turned up his nose. "Very well. Expect my owl Monday. It's been a pleasure doing business."

Draco simply nodded as the man left before relaxing back into his chair again. At least this client hadn't went off on him about the extra money required in unexpected investments. Especially when they were already paying a large amount to his father. It wasn't his fault, and if they didn't want to get caught they would have to follow his advice…..and Draco wouldn't allow that as long as he was involved.

"Well?" Lucius asked as Draco approached the stone stairs. The man had obviously been waiting on him to get home from work.

Draco's became tense just coming into eye contact with his father. "Well what?"

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "Your progress on the paperwork . How far along are you?" he snarled.

"You only gave me the paperwork this week father. What do you expect from me? I have to do my regular work as well." He asked rhetorically.

"I expect our needs to take priority," Lucius growled. "The longer the items remain with us the longer we are at risk. I've been told by a few that they have big plans for the objects they will be obtaining."

Draco took a deep breath to compose himself while fighting the moral part of his brain. Big plans…for dark objects you are not reporting to the ministry. "Perhaps you should make sure your customers have their other investments in place before they come to me. Fawly was the third one this week without things in order," Draco informed him.

Lucius simply huffed at him ignoring his suggestion. "Stokard will be meeting you in Borkins tomorrow at 9pm. Do not be late." He stated firmly.

"What?" Draco asked exasperated. His eyes were full of anger, and he could feel the steam practically leaving his ears. "You didn't say anything about me delivering these items! They are your customers!"

"I'm much to familiar in handling these sort of things and am still under watch by the aurors you stupid prat!" Lucius hissed before slowly walking up to him. "You on the other hand…..my son….have been cleared and are credible at this point. It is doubtful your actions will be questioned." He grinned smugly. "This conversation is over. Get it done." Lucius said in a disturbingly even voice before walking past Draco.

When the man disappeared down the hall with his cloak and hair flowing behind him, Draco took off for his room. Reaching it quickly he threw open the door and slammed it behind him. He felt like a child again slamming his door, but the action gave him much satisfaction. Still not nearly enough though. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the first thing he laid his eyes on. "Confringo!" he shouted. The chair against the wall exploded sending fragments across the room. He shot the curse again and again until his room looked like a dragon had torn through it, before he finally lowered his wand. He felt the anger fall away to defeat.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he threw his head into his hands and began sobbing. Lucius had only been out of jail months but the man already had him twisted up in a perfect little bow to yank around at his leisure. It had always been that way. You can stop it. It wouldn't be hard to stop the situation, but in doing so would bring him chaos. The Prophet would feel like it was Christmas with the amount of people and objects to report. An uproar would be guaranteed between purebloods and maybe even some half bloods. His family name again being plastered everywhere in the most negative light only causing more difficulty to his own life. It would affect business and make finding a place that much more difficult. Just get through it.

He grabbed his hair and pulled hoping to tear away the thoughts and feel something other than the tension in his body. Was it all even worth the hassle? Harry. You get to see Harry tonight remember? Draco calmly exhaled and released the grip on his hair. This night was more than he needed. Out of the house, a warm environment, and a good shag. What was better than that?

Harry waited at the pub for Draco to arrive. The time seemed to tick by slowly. He had gotten there much earlier than normal both due to being anxious and to observe those that entered. The paranoia from last weekend had followed him throughout the week. Finally the blonde suddenly appeared at his side and taking a seat which caused him to release the breath he had unknowingly been holding. Apparently he wasn't doing a good job keeping watch over the entire pub if he missed the man's entrance, the very man he was waiting for. The blonde looked exhausted. "How was work Malfoy?" Harry asked eager to engage in conversation with him.

Draco huffed at the question. The day had been ridiculous up to the point of practically miserable. "Let's just say rough enough to send me straight through a bottle of that disgusting stuff you call whiskey." The situation with his father was physically and emotionally draining. Not even so much the work itself. Sure that was difficult on its own, but it was mostly the unexpected emotional weight that was coming along with it. The types of dark artifacts he was helping to slide by the ministry…..the damage it could do in the hands of death eaters wanting revenge…it was more than unsettling.

Harry chuckled. The man had obviously had a bad day by that response. His expression was nothing but emotionless and tension. Probably a very, very bad day. "You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No," Draco replied flatly. He chugged his pint in one go causing Harry to tilt his head, not so much in worry but more so curiosity.

"Beer?" Harry asked.

"Brandy if you must be nosey Potter," Draco grumbled standing to fetch another. Returning he began drinking the pint again quite swiftly.

Harry raised his eyebrows watching him. "Are you trying to see how drunk you can get?"

The blonde paused from drinking. "With all the time you've spent here I doubt I could ever top your record." He snorted continuing his drink until he finished. Harry was happy when the man didn't instantly stand for another, but instead watched the flames of the fire flicker. He wasn't completely sure but something had to be seriously bothering him. Or unless he was experiencing some kind of Malfoy moodiness like he had often seen in school.

Finishing his own drink Harry headed to the counter for another beer. The pub wasn't overly crowded and he had quit scanning the crowd. Draco had probably been right about it being Luna. She was a curious witch after all. Then Harry felt someone brush against him. He rolled his eyes as Draco sat his mug down and ordered another. The man was proving determined to be piss drunk tonight. "You better slow it down Malfoy."

Draco looked at him uncaring as they grabbed up their fresh drinks. "Why?"

"I don't want you doing anything you regret. Remember last time you were piss faced?" Harry asked the man.

They resumed their seats. "Yea pretty sure you sobered me up and the rest was placebo. I fucked you silly." Draco laughed to himself. Guess he did do stupid shit when he was drunk. I mean how else had he gotten into this situation? But maybe it was finally just his way of letting go. It's what he needed after all. "How about this. No sobering up tonight." Draco's voice was already becoming a bit unsteady.

Harry wasn't sure he liked the idea as he watched the man continue to drink. "Are you sure?" he asked cautiously.

Draco let his head fall back into normal position as he lowered his glass. "Why not? We both know what's going to happen now. Not like anything will be surprising. Quicker I get drunk here, the less we have to get drunk at your place and the quicker I get in your ass."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. The alcohol had to clearly already be overtaking him. "Malfoy! Shut the fuck up you prat!" He nervously glanced around the room before downing his own drink to calm his nerves. If anyone had heard that he would need the alcohol to forget it.

Harry headed off to get another drink and downed it at the counter. If Draco was going to be that wasted he better be doing a little catch up. Grabbing another he started it before returning to the man. He was beginning to happily feel the warm relaxation of his beer taking over. Sighing contently he took his seat. If he was feeling this warm he couldn't imagine how Draco was feeling from so much brandy. He looked to Draco only to see the blonde staring at him. "What?"

"I'm ready for a shag," he slurred with a ridiculous smile on his face.

Harry practically spit out his beer. "Malfoy what the fuck is wrong with you! Quit saying shit like that here!"

Draco laughed grinning widely and finished off his pint. "Come on Potter. I want you and pretty sure you want me. So let's do it."

Harry narrowed his eyes hoping people were seriously not close enough to hear them. "Are you seriously saying you want me?" Harry asked. He wasnt sure if his buzz was muddling his ears.

Draco shrugged carelessly, "Yes."

Harry cocked his head in shock and shook it. "Alright then," he said before finishing his drink. "Let's get out of here."

Draco smiled as the man began walking out of the pub. Imaging everything he wanted to do to him. He wanted to taste Harry again. Feel the softness of his skin and let the man suck him. He could feel the warmth of his mouth around him. The tightness of Harry's hole squeezing him. Draco rolled his eyes into the back of his head and muffled a groan at his thoughts. The man was happiness in human flesh. Opening his eyes again he noticed Harry was gone and he quickly readjusted the erection that had developed so he could stand.

Reaching Harry in the moonlight Draco swayed quite clearly in front of him. "Come on Potter," he kissed the man softly taking Harry by surprise. Sometimes the delicateness that Draco would touch him with both shocked him and gave him goosebumps. The power the blonde attacked him with at other times set a fire to his body. An explosion of desire and adrenaline. But the softness…..the softness stirred something else inside him he was yet to identify.

When Draco went to part their lips Harry brought his hand to the back of the blondes head and pulled him back. He felt Draco's unsteady movement as the man's hands rested on his hips. Their sweet embrace seemed to continue forever and neither seemed to want it to end. The beers were clearing his head of all else at that point. It wasn't until a sound of a car driving by that Harry remembered where they were. He broke their kiss only for Draco to try and follow him with his mouth.

Harry giggled at the man that had been equally lost in their kiss. "Malfoy we cant do this here," he whispered.

"But you taste so good," Draco mumbled lowering his head into Harry's neck.

"So do you, but do you want someone to see us?" Harry pointed out when the man didn't move away from him. If anyone noticed who they were in such a situation they would think they had gone bonkers.

"This is a muggle street. I don't give a fuck." Draco stated as clearly as he could as he began gently sucking on Harry's neck.

Harry rolled his head to the side allowing Draco's mouth more room to travel. "If there is one thing I know Malfoy," he paused to stifled the moan he wanted to release when the man nibbled on his flesh. "….it's that the Prophet is near everything in the wizarding world. That includes the Leaky." He had noticed Rita Skeeter scurrying around a few times like the annoyance she was here and there over the years. Usually when there was some famous foreigner in town or it was Christmas and she wanted to see if anyone worthy was sulking about alone.

Draco continued to eat away at the man's neck not caring what he had to say. All Draco wanted to do was taste every inch of the man before him. "Malfoy…..Malfoy!" He heard Harry saying his name louder and louder.

Sighing he pulled his head away from the man's neck. "What?" he hadn't wanted to give up his time he had with Harry for stupid conversation when they could be devouring one another.

His eyes opened widely when Harry grabbed his face with his hands. "We cant. Do this. Here." The man said slowly to be sure he understood.

Draco groaned and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry pulling him to his body. "Fine hurry it up will you?" Harry laughed and apparated them away. Neither had noticed the figure leaning against the pub that had been watching them.

As soon as they walked into Harry's house Draco was spinning the man around back to him. He began the repetitive soft kisses upon Harry's lips full of lust and desire, a sign he wasn't getting enough of what he wanted. Harry turned his head to stop the kisses before things got to heated. Unless he wanted to levitate the man later it was probably a good idea to probably already be in the bed. "Let's go ahead and get in bed." Harry suggested.

Draco took a deep breath turning the words into understanding. "Okay then Potter. Let's go," This time it was Draco's turn to grab Harry's hand and pull him up the stairs. Harry was surprised at the speed in which the man could move despite his drunken state. He himself had nearly tripped a few times and he was only a little more than buzzed.

Entering the room Draco made quick to rid himself of his clothing to the point of tripping to get out of his trousers. The man simply laughed like a fool climbing up onto the bed. Harry raised his eyebrows at the eagerness Malfoy was expressing. The man's cock was already hard with want and it caused Harry's breath to catch. He had seen the man naked many times now but every time the pale firmness of his body drew him in. The night was moving fast. Quickly ridding himself of his own clothes he walked up to the bed slowly. Something seemed different tonight, and whatever it was he wasn't going to complain about it. Grabbing his own erection he calmed himself with a good squeeze before climbing onto the bed with the man.

Harry smiled as the blonde pulled him to his chest so their lips met. Draco began fiercely snogging him running his hand along Harry's back. The way the mans hand sent tingles through his body caused him to return Draco's kisses with his own heated desire. The way their cocks bounced against each other had him grinding his pelvis against the hardness that kept touching him. It felt like electric sparks firing with each rub of friction.

Their breathing grew heavily together as they snogged and Draco finally tilted his head back away from the kisses to breathe. His head was light and he felt it getting harder to take in air. His body relaxed as the fresh oxygen entered his body and Harry took it upon himself to explore Draco's body. He just soaked in the sensations as Harry's lips traveled his body. He felt his body arch when Harry's tongue grazed his nipple and hand wrapped around his cock to begin stroking him. The man latched onto his nipple and began flicking the nub with his tongue causing him to thrust into the hand on his hardness. Much to his disappointed it fell away but the loss was quickly made up for as the man continued to suck on his nipple while fingers eased down into his crack. He felt the man rubbing against his tight hole and his body told him to lower himself, but the sensation left him.

The lack of touch to his bottom left him defeated on the bed, but not caring enough to move and replace the feeling. But his eyes shot open and he lifted his head to see when the coolness touched his hole. He saw Harry's hand rubbing back and forth, and he dropped his head back against the bed in happiness when he felt a finger enter his body. Draco pushed himself downward urging Harry to give him more. He had never been one to receive penetration often but for some reason, maybe the brandy, he was feeling completely open. There was no disappointment when Harry's lips left his chest as the man slid a second finger last the tightness of his hole. Draco moaned as Harry penetrated him and quieted his noise with a kiss.

As Harry thrust a third finger into him, his hands found the mans head and pulled him deeper into his mouth so his tongue could taste access it all. It was proving intense letting the man have a little control….and he liked it. The smell of the alcohol on their breath only intensified it all as his cock throbbed for attention, and it got his attention enough to quickly roll Harry onto his back. He wanted Harry but he wasn't going to give that part of himself to the man. Pressing their lips together heavily Draco found his cock and rubbed his pulsing head against Harry's opening. He moaned happily into Harry's mouth as he felt the slickness at his entrance. The man had already taken care of himself. He pulled his lips away to supply himself with more air and steady his body for the task ahead. Looking down he saw Harry watching him, and their eyes became locked on each other.

"Come on Malfoy. I want you inside me." Harry breathed heavily. Placing his hands behind the blondes neck he pulled him back down into a kiss. The buzzing between their lips faltered a moment as he gasped when Draco slowly slid inside him. He closed his eyes and continued to gasp as the blond began rocking inside him slowly. Draco brushed against his lips, and he could feel the heavy heat of the mans breath against his face. The slow pace the blonde was taking gave his thoughts to much time to wonder. A quick fuck was a quick fuck but there felt like danger was going to come from the man taking his time. The hardness of his body against him, the confidence with which he fucked him, and the depth that appeared in his gray eyes. He was a complicated man, but maybe not as complicated as he had originally thought. He just had a good shell around himself….until apparently alcohol was involved.

The thoughts quickly left Harry's mind when Draco increased his pace. He was enjoying the calm and loving way in which the man was taking him to much. Harry felt the little whimpers trying to form but the blonde quieted him by landing another hard kiss on him. In and out , in and out, in and out. The faster Draco pushed into him the less focused their kissing became, and the less Harry thought. His senses became overloaded as Draco began sucking on his neck. He listened to the way the man was struggling for air against his skin. The sound had Harry's cock aching for the man. He wanted him. He wanted to hear Draco lost in an orgasm…coming to the pleasure he could give him.

Draco pushed up away from Harry, grabbing his hips and ramming into him with all the force he had. The sudden intensity caused Harry's eyes to close and continually moan until he felt the large hand around his neck stopping him. Draco was staring deep into his eyes and Harry felt overwhelmed by it all. A combination of physical and emotional pressure was building. The grasp of Draco's hand around him grew tighter as the man came closer to loosing himself. The man's face was beautiful, fierce, and appeared full of as much want as he was feeling. With a surprising nerve exploding thrust Harry felt the warm cum of his release begin landing on his stomach. Draco let go of his throat and the flood of air he had been deprived brought all the nerves that were being suppressed back to life causing him to cry out in pleasure. "Oohhhhhhhhhhhh Dracooooooooo…"

Listening to Harry's orgasm, the sound of his name on the man's lips…he braced himself on his hands he thrust deeply as his own orgasm burst within the man. Draco continued to thrust deeply and slowly into Harry again and again as he grunted milking himself of all he had to offer. "Merlins fucking beard," Draco managed to whisper as the peak of his orgasm began fading. It had been to much physical work. He rested his forehead on the man's chest. His skin felt numb and Harry felt like a warm blanket for him to rest against as he let his nerve endings calm down. Nothing but pleasure and satisfaction coursed through his body.

Draco woke suddenly to the pain in his bladder. He groaned unhappily as his body forced him into a semi awake state so he could try to walk. His bladder was saying use the loo, but the pounding in his head told him not to even try and move. Attempting to sit up though he found himself weighed down. His eyes cracked open to identify the heaviness on his ribs. He slowly looked down and his breathing paused when he noticed the arm wrapped around him. Fucking spooning me? Seriously Potter? Draco closed his eyes and returned his head back to its previous position. He apparently didn't care enough about the man's embrace or the loo enough to get up.

A few hours later Draco finally woke again, but this time he felt the lack of Harry's arm on his body. Stretching he stood up only for the weight of gravity to come crashing into his head. Struggling to get his boxers on he didn't even make the effort with the rest of his clothes before using the loo and slowly walking down the stairs, the railing being the only thing making his descent possible.

Looking to the man's chair he was a bit shocked to see it empty. "Kitchen Malfoy," he heard called from around the corner.

Draco winced at the sound of the man's voice. It was to loud. "Talk loud enough Potter?" he muttered. Harry walked into view at the counter and placed a cup before the man when he took a seat. Draco watched as Harry poured a potion into it and stirred before pushing it closer to him.

"Hangover potion," Harry stated as the man took a sip with cautious half lidded eyes.

"Pretty sure you were fucking snuggling me like your personal teddy bear this morning." Draco attempted to chuckle but it came out little more than an exhausted huff.

Harry bit the inside of his lip. He had really hoped the blonde hadn't noticed. "Yea…sorry about that," Harry apologized. When Draco merely shrugged he was a little shocked.

Draco found himself equally as shocked at his lack of caring on the subject. The throb of his head didn't allow him to care even if he did. He tried to think about their night together but the pulsing didn't allow any memories to come forward. He rubbed his eyes with a hand. "I really over did myself last night didn't I." It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.

"Yea you sure did," Harry laughed. He looked to the floor trying to decide if he wanted to say more. Did the blonde remember the night at all? The surplus of soft heated snogging. The tenderness turned into fueled desire, him saying the mans first name in orgasm, or the way he had fallen asleep on his chest. It had felt like the weirdest sex they had. To him it felt more Iike…..he took a deep breath. That's not how the blonde had meant it. He was drunk off his ass. Just leave it be. No point in mentioning anything of the night.

"Want lunch Malfoy?" Harry asked ridding himself of the way his mind was thinking.

Draco tried not to sigh as be admitted it to himself. Instead he just continued to rub his forehead and drink his coffee. "Yea give me a bit for this potion to start working though." He wasn't going to risk eating the way he felt.

Harry didn't like the idea of quietness as they waited for Loty to bring the food. If he let it continue he would probably start thinking again. "I might go to the burrow tonight. They wanted me to all weekend." He casually mentioned.

Draco furrowed his brow. That was random. "Well why didn't you?" he asked. "You love the Weasels."

Harry glared at him for the use of the name Weasels. "You and I had prior arrangements."

Suddenly instant fear washed over the blonde. Ron was his best mate. If Harry had plans Ron was sure to know what they were. Draco nearly choked. "Damnit Potter if I eat with you are you determined for me to choke to death each time?"

"Pretty sure I'm the one that gets choked. Besides you are capable of eating without choking." Harry pointed out.

Draco growled at him. "It's what you fucking say you prat! Did you tell him you were meeting with me?"

Harry made the most unsavory face. "You really think I'm that daft?"

"What did you tell him you were doing then?" Draco pried nervously.

"I didn't tell him anything really. He just assumed it was a date." Harry shrugged taking a drink of his coffee. The blond still seemed a bit uneasy causing him to grin. "So…...when I said I liked you the weekend before last…..that's why you choked and left so quickly isn't it?" Harry raised his eyes to meet the man.

Draco felt his face drain. Don't run like a coward this time. He kept his face void if emotion. "The thought of anyone liking me is absurd. Especially the great and noble Harry Potter." He took a bite of his lunch that Loty had presented during their conversation.

Harry furrowed his brows. "So what? You want me to say I hate you?" he asked.

Draco relaxed at the words. "See? Sounds a bit more normal doesn't it?" He took another bite out if his sandwich.

"But I don't hate you Malfoy. I don't think I have in a long time actually." Harry admitted.

Draco chewed slowly and looked at the man narrowing his eyes again. What is he playing at? "Did I shag you senseless last night or something?"

Harry felt himself blushing. They had been far more intimate than he was sure the blonde was comfortable with. "I uh….ummm…..you don't remember last night?" he asked cautiously.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Not really. I remember being at the pub, drinking, you spooning me this morning and…." Draco paused as an image came forward. He was peering down at the man with his hand around his throat. His eyes widened realizing Harry at said he was the one that gets choked. "Did I fucking choke you last night?" he laughed.

Harry felt himself blushing fiercely at the memory. It had been fucking fabulous and he hadn't been able to handle the intensity. The man's large hand around his neck as he peered down at him in pure want had been heart stopping. He felt his cock trying to stir at the thought. "Yea…..you could say that." Harry hid part of his face drinking more of his coffee.

"Is the one and only Harry Potter blushing?" Draco smirked as he continuing to eat.

Harry tried to bite his lip and keep himself from smiling like a fool but it couldn't stop it. "Shut up Malfoy,"

Draco wouldn't let it go that easy. "Well you are just full of surprises now aren't you Potter. If all this wasn't weird enough you like me choking you." Harry wanted nothing more than to lunge at the man and choke him instead. "Is that what you've wanted me to do all those years at school? Nearly fighting all the time. Did you want me to choke you Potter?" Draco taunted.

Harry felt his blood boiling. "If you don't shut up I'm going to choke you," Harry warned.

Draco laughed. "I would love to see you try."

"Don't push me Malfoy," Harry growled. The man was taunting him and he couldn't tell if he truly wanted to strangle the blonde or not.

Draco wiggled his eyebrows. "Ohhhh why so tense all of a sudden Potter? Lack of oxygen causing your muscles to tighten What do you think you can do huh?"

Harry was fuming like he had in school when the man pushed his buttons. Sitting down his cup he quickly approached Draco who stood when Harry moved towards him. "I will fucking strangle you Malfoy!"

The whole time the blond kept the grin on his face. It grew wider when he gave Harry a small shove on the chest. "Let's see you do it then eh?" he said with a cocky voice. Getting Harry all worked up was fun. Even funner over something true that he apparently found embarrassing. He watched the man's face turn red with anger before he was taken off balance by the man attempting to tackle him to the ground. Bracing himself firmly he was able to keep them standing until Harry put more weight into his shoulders. Knocking them both to the ground Draco kneed the man in the ribs causing him to fall to the side. As Draco went to grab his arms and climb atop him Harry rolled his body towards man hitting him in the gut and pushing him away with his shoulder. When Draco fell onto his back Harry scrambled to top him but had his arm taken out from under him as Draco moved away falling face onto the floor. Turning his head to see where the man had gone he quickly went to his knees only to be shoved to the side. In an split second the blond was sitting on top of him with his arms pinned above his head. He growled out angrily as he squirmed to hopelessly attempt to free himself. Finally huffing he gave up and looked at Draco towering above him.

"Well that ended quickly Potter." Draco laughed in his face.

Harry's nostrils flared still in anger. He had let himself get to worked up. But the man had always had a special way of getting under his skin. It was something that had always fueled his hate for Draco. He just got to him so much. The line of love and hate is thin Harry. Lunas words echoed in his head causing him to growl at himself in annoyance…partially because he felt himself growing aroused with the man on top of him. Trying to rough each other up, rolling around with the half naked man on the floor resulting in his being bested and mounted. He looked at the man's arrogant expression and he squeezed his eyes shut in frustration at himself. Fucking Malfoy.

The feeling of besting Harry was good, no matter the circumstance. He liked being in control. Watching the man mentally kick himself with his eyes closed was entertaining to watch. But Draco's expression quickly vanished into disbelief when he felt Harry's cock coming to life beneath his ass. He hadn't expected that. But it made his slight victory all the sweeter. Draco leaned forward wrapping one hand around both of Harry's wrists and spoke closely to his ear. He was going to take taunting to the next level today. "Oh what's going on down here?" Draco taunted. He took his free hand and rubbed it back along the hardness in Harry's pants.

Harry tried to resist it but his pelvis naturally raised to follow the man's hand. He shuddered in relief when Draco slid into his pants and wrapping his long fingers around his shaft. This is not happening. He kept his eyes squeezed shut to pretend it wasn't happening. Maybe it was a dream. It hadnt been uncommon for him as a teenager to have such crazy dreams about Malfoy. Fighting and bloody noses leading to sweat covered bodies.

Draco felt himself growing hard feeling the man's arousal and having Harry beneath him. "So you like me this much hmm Potter? Enough to get hard when I'm finally besting you?" he purred into Harry's ear. The blonde chuckled when a little whimper of protest left the man's mouth as he removed his hand from his cock. He brought it gently to Harry's neck before applying pressure to his throat. "This is another level of fun." He whispered. Draco pulled away from the man's ear and kept his weight supported by the hand on the man's wrists and then lightly on the neck. He looked down at the man who still had his eyes closed despite the pressure of his hand around his neck. Harry hadn't even tried to get away. "Look at me," Draco said firmly. He smiled when the green eyes finally flashed below him. "Aren't you going to ask me to stop?" he questioned. Harry didn't say anything or move but Draco noted how the man's breathing was becoming strained. Letting go of Harry's wrists he switched hands around the man's throat and pulled Harry's cock free of his pants so he could stroke him.

Harry could think off nothing better to do with his hands as he laid there for Draco to do whatever he wanted. As he stayed lost in the pale eyes his lips parted as Draco began stroking him fast. Watching the man's muscles work between holding him down and jerking him off Harry didn't even try gasping for air. He accepted the lack of oxygen as his brain tried to focus on the pleasure his cock was receiving.

Draco was practically drooling over the way Harry was watching him as he submitted to the pleasure he was provided. He tightened his grip around Harry's throat as he let go of the mans cock in favor of stroking himself at the sight. He was on the edge just from watching him and when Harry grabbed his own erection and began pumping with intense speed Draco's nostrils flared with desire. He watched as Harry arched his back and claw at the ground as pleasure swept through him. As cum began spurting from the mans cock Draco released his grasp on the man's neck. "Ddrrrraccooooooo…." The man gasped desperately as he continued to empty himself.

When his name was leaving the man's mouth Draco's breath stilled. He look down to watch the seed leaving his cock as he came on the man's stomach, their fluids of pleasure mixing together. Everything in his brain and body lit up to the sound of his name being cried out in pleasure by Harry. The man was thinking of him as he came. A fact that made something inside him pulse proving he was alive. He couldn't close his eyes as he continued to come and saw Harry was watching his cock while breathing heavily.

Stroking his cock a final time he began coming down from his orgasm. He blinked to try and clear the sparks still clouding his vision. It felt like one of the best damn orgasms he had ever had and it was by his own hand. Nothing special. Except he had came on top of Harry's pinned body as the man cried out his name during his own moment of release. With his mind clearing of his orgasm his brain properly registered the event. Harry said your first name during orgasm.

Draco felt frozen straddling the man. Suddenly it felt like a memory. Lost in the depths of Harry's eyes before kissing him softly yet deep as he slowly thrust in the man. His hand leaving the man's neck as he cried out his name in pleasure…..him pausing above the man in the same moment as his own orgasm burst inside Harry…..Draco felt a panic sweeping over him like it had the first time he has woke up at the man's house. Was this a true memory? What the fuck? He found himself incapable of speaking. What more wasn't he remembering? That was the end if it was real. The memory felt more like…..No. No. No.

Harry grew concerned as he watched Draco's face go from its normal pale complexion to even paler. "Malfoy?" he said softly trying to not startle the man. He looked deep in thought. His look of concern relaxed slightly when the gray eyes connected with his again. "I'm sorry I…..I didn't mean to say it. It just kind of…came out."

Shit is that how you really feel? He says your name in the throws of pleasure and you come instantly? Draco felt on the verge of a panic attack staring into the man's eyes again. It did feel like a memory…because it was one. You didn't fuck him did you….you fucking had sex. Like real passionate making love sex. Draco was left petrified and unblinking as he subconsciously nodded his head.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked. He felt his own nerves heighten at the realization the man was remembering something. Was something so meaningless, "Is it meaningless?", going to end their arrangement? He didn't want it to end. "It's alright Malfoy. It was just….different." Harry looked away to hide some more redness he felt coming to his face, but he wanted to comfort the man. "I….it was good." Harry exhaled in disbelief. It wasn't as hard to say when he wasn't looking at him. "It was more than good actually. I'm sorry really. I didn't mean to say it like that." Liar.

Harry's words echoed in his brain. Draco didn't know what was real and what wasn't. Finally blinking and reawakening his facial muscles he stood to his feet and tucked away his cock. "I'm going to go get dressed."

Harry sighed heavily. At least the man hadn't passed out or stormed off. Standing to his feet as Draco climbed the stairs he scourgified himself and straightened his clothes before walking to the counter. He bent over resting his elbows on the counter top. You really are a prat. Why did you let that happen? Especially twice? Harry ran his hand through his hair. He really didn't know what had came over him. The first time be could blame the alcohol. But this time he had no excuse. In the moment all he could think about was the man above him and wanting him. It just felt right to say it in the moment. To give the man credit on what he was doing to him. Hearing foot steps on the stairs he turned to see Draco finally coming down the stairs fully dressed. "Where are you going?" Harry asked.

Draco ran his hands down his jumper and watched as it smoothed out. He felt to shaken to look Harry in t he eyes. "I have an unfortunate meeting for work tonight, and I believe you have a torturous gathering with the Weasels you need to attend."

Harry thought about how stressed Draco had seemed last night because of work. He didn't like seeing the man like that. Harry ran his hand through his hair again. He was probably going to regret this. "You know if things get to much…you can always stop by. We don't have to do anything, you could just take a break and relax. Loty would be happy for the extra attention." Draco looked at the man. His green eyes seemed caring. It almost felt like he had meant it. The blond didn't know what to say to him. "You don't have to say anything. It was just an offer," Harry turned and headed into his living room exhausted from the situation he had put them in.

Draco blinked as the man moved further away from him. He felt relieved for the space yet some how cold also. "See you later Potter." He said quietly as he walked out the door.

Harry turned around and stared at the closed door. He hated when the blonde left feeling awkward. What had Draco remembered and which part of it was freaking him out? Probably all of it. Harry pressed his lips together for some reason upset at himself. So he said Draco's name in bed? Who cares? Both of you apparently. He groaned and resisted the urge to punch the wall. This shit was getting more complicated than he had originally expected.

Later that night Harry apparated in front of the Burrow. The field felt all to familiar. He was happy that they had been able to rebuild on the same property. Many years he had spent walking the path to the house thinking of the challenges, struggles, and their future. More laughs with Ron and Hermione than he could remember, and many tender moments with Ginny. He sighed. No matter how many times things changed he still felt the past. He had yet to really break free from the few remaining memories that bothered him.

As he approached the house he could already hear the laughter coming from inside. No doubt that George and Ron were sharing a good laugh. With the loss of Fred the brothers had become closer than they ever had been. Harry didn't even bother to knock, as in a way it was always going to be considered a home to him. The Weasleys had made it very clear it would always be that way, even after he and Ginny split.

"Harry! How good it is to see you dear!" Molly gave him a hug and quick peck on the cheek as he entered the house. "Dinner will be ready soon. The boys are in the front room. Go along now." She practically tore his cloak from him and pushed him towards the other room.

Walking into the room he spotted Ron in the chair, and Hermione on the couch while Rose played on the floor with Arthur. "Hey mate! Wasn't sure you would show." Ron welcomed cheerfully.

Harry took the seat on the couch beside Hermione. "Where have you been Harry? With everyone going to be here I would think you would have come sooner." The bushy hair witched asked curiously.

As he went to speak Ginny and a tall dark man appeared from around the corner laughing. Harry met her eyes and he took a deep breath. He was over it. He didn't really miss her. But she felt like a storm cloud headed his way none the less. She always made it a point to show how much happier she was than him.

"Hiya Harry," she said innocently. "Nice to see you here. Are you doing well?" The expression on her face was snobby as if she was looking down on him.

"Fine thanks," Harry said softly. He forced a smile on his face to be polite. "And you?"

Ginny grinned widely and nudged the man beside her. "Bryan and I actually just moved into our own flat," she said happily.

"Our flat? I'm merely an occupant," the man laughed looking at the small crowd. "You should see it. She has the whole place exactly how she wants it down to the shelf the tea cups have to be stacked on."

Ginny leaned over and gave him a kiss. "And you're sweetest man ever for letting me have my way with it. You spoil me to much," she said with a glossy love sick gaze on her face.

Harry held his breath to not say something rude. He had let the trollop have her way in all aspects of their life together. Was she acting like he hadn't given her what she wanted? He was finally seeing her for the greedy spoiled bitch she was. How had he never seen it before. You are best friends with her brother and spent a fair bit of time together growing up? Never had he been more thankful that he no longer had to deal with her.

"That's wonderful Ginny," Harry nicely. He wished he could just roll his eyes and ignore her but if was his own fault for asking. He wasn't going to cause drama with his friends over the witch.

"Thanks, I hope your moving on in life," Ginny said snidely before pulling the man towards the kitchen.

Harry tightening his grip on the arm of the couch. He was getting nothing but underlying messages from her words. How dare she act like he wasn't capable of living his life without her. She wasn't the irresistible treasure she thought herself to be. She is the only daughter in a family of 6 boys. Of course she was always treated like a treasure. Harry closed his eyes and counted to ten to calm himself. She wasn't worth his time no matter how snide she wanted to be towards him. It only showed her true self more to everyone.

When he opened his eyes he noticed that he and Hermione had been left alone in the living room. Ron, Rose and Arthur had apparently also made their way to the kitchen. "Well Hermione…..how have you been?" Harry asked her.

Hermione's face was disappointed. "They are going to be talking to her Harry. She shouldn't talk down to you like that. Especially with how long it's been."

Harry looked away and huffed. "Just shows everyone else the snotty bitch she has always been." he mumbled.

"I've noticed. Ever since she joined the Harpies it's like a whole new Ginny emerged. She does it to Ron a lot also but he does his best to just ignore it." Hermione fidgeted with her hands sensing the irritation in the air around them. "So…Ron told me you got a new case at work. How is it going? Are you getting anywhere with it?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed grateful for the change of topic and looked at her. "They didn't give me the file until yesterday so no progress yet. There was a break in at Magical Menagerie on Sunday night. Some bloke took it upon himself to free all the creatures. He tried to take I'd say a third of them home, so he wasn't to hard to fine. But it took all week rounding the creatures up and handing in the proper paperwork since the magical creature division had to be involved," Harry said. The paperwork had been ridiculous for the simplicity of the case.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "What did he think would happen? Most of the creatures in that shop aren't even native to this region. They would need experienced owners to survive this weather!" The witch cared for magical creatures passionately but Harry tuned her out as she began ranting on about how foolish and irresponsible the idea was.

Finally he felt Hermione leaning against the back of the couch obviously exhausted from the rant. "Anyways what's your new case about?" She asked him.

Harry turned to face her directly ready to give the over view of it all. He knew Hermione wasn't going to be happy. "We have had a report on a family to the north of London that may be oblivating a large number of muggles in their area. The source doesn't know why, but they said they have seen many muggles being led through their wizarding neighborhood by a known local. But they always leave alone hours later. After a few weeks of the same activity the source stopped a few on the sidewalk….and it turns out the muggles had no idea where they were or how they got there."

Hermione gasped covering her mouth with he hands. "Oh Merlin Harry! What are they doing to them? You have to catch who ever is doing this!"

"Well that's my job after all isn't it?" Harry laughed, but the glare with which Hermione gave him quickly shut him up.

"Harry what if they are torturing them? Raping them? Experimenting on them? What if those were my parents? They could be any muggle born family members," she stammered nervously.

Hermione was bloody brilliant. Genius. He needed to remember to consider that these muggles could have ties to the wizarding world via relatives. He reached over and wrapped his hand around hers. "I know Hermione I know. Okay? I will figure it out. Don't worry," he tried to comfort her.

"You will be collaborating with others won't you? It's always better to have more minds at work. Everyone can provide a different perspective. Bring me anything I may be allowed to know. We will solve this." She said confidently.

Harry bit his tongue. Did she seriously think he would try handle every single aspect of the case alone? It would be next to impossible without aid. If there was one thing he learned defeating Voldermort it was that people needed each other to achieve the difficult things in life. "Of course I'm going to be consulting with my co workers Hermione. Why does everyone think I'm so daft today?" he half heartedly questioned.

Hermione slowly exhaled calming herself. "I'm sorry Harry. This case just has me worried," she apologized. "Wait…..Who all has been calling you daft?" she asked confused by his words.

Harry cursed himself. It was is own fault. Hermione had always hated when people insulted him, or anyone for that matter. "No one. It just seems like people think of me that way a lot." He said trying to mask his earlier question by seemingly shrugging in an uncaring way.

"That's not what you meant. You specifically referred to today," Hermione said narrowing her eyes.

Harry quickly turned his face down and away from her piercing brown eyes. The witch had a way of breaking him. Like a sister that could always tell when you were up to something and wouldn't quit until she got it out of you. "It's nothing Hermione. I promise." It really was nothing. He was just frustrated with himself after he had freaked Draco out.

"Was it your date?" Hermione pressed further.

Harry clenched his jaw and dropped his hand away from the woman. Damnit Ron. "It wasn't a date. I told him that."

"Then what was it?" Hermione questioned.

"Hermione I really don't want to talk about this." Harry said flatly.

"Harry I love you. I want you to be happy. But casual things rarely work. I don't want to see you get hurt." The witch said simply expressing her concern.

The man tried not to growl at her. He did not want to be having this conversation with her, or anyone for that matter. "Nothing is going to happen. We don't feel that way. It's just fun." He tried to say clearly with no doubt in his words.

Hermione sighed. "Okay say she is capable of keeping it casual...I really don't think you are that type of person."

Harry rubbed his face with his hand desperate for the conversation to be over. "Fine how about this. For some reason I get hurt you will have the honor of saying I told you so and lecturing me until your heart's content,"

Hermione slapped him on the shoulder. "You know I don't want that," she said aggravated.

"They don't feel that way. Knowing that why would I even allow myself to feel that way? Like I said I'm not daft." Harry gestured dramatically.

Hermione's face told him she wasn't giving up. "Well why did they say you were daft anyways?" She continued.

"Because I told Ron I wouldn't come last night since we were meeting up. He thought I told him who he was," Harry said. The words easily left his mouth as he explained a little. Maybe she would leave him alone about it.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What's it matter if we know? It's not like we would really care."

Harry laughed. Oh they would care. Imagining telling Ron and Hermione he was shagging Draco had him practically crying from laughter at the absurd thought of their reaction. "Trust me. It's just casual so there is no point in telling people. It's better that way. Cant you trust me and just let it go?" he asked innocently, practically begging her to end the conversation.

He watched her sigh and the slouch in her shoulders told him she was giving in. "Alright Harry…I will trust you. But don't go letting it slip again. I'm sure people would make a big fuss out of it. I don't want you to deal with that if it is casual."

Harry raised an eyebrow confused at her advice. "What?"

"You said he Harry," she informed him softly and under her breath.

Harry's face blanched as a sick feeling grew in his stomach. How had he let that slip? She was to easy to talk to. It was impossible for him to keep secrets from her.

"Don't worry. I had a cousin that's bisexual. It doesn't bother me at all." Hermione said smiling and patting his thigh before standing. She headed over to the others that had gathered in the kitchen to chat.

Harry felt light headed as Hermione walked away. Not only had Luna seen through him but he had damn near admitted himself to Hermione. Maybe he really was that daft.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter. I make no money from this and am simply enjoying myself while friends have encouraged to publish so they can keep track of progress.
> 
> Mature content. You have been WARNED.
> 
> A/N: I felt if was time, as did my main beta ladies, that some serious progress was made. Time to get real here.
> 
> Side note: I have betas, I'm not a friggin English major and I have never wrote anything before. There are going to be punctuation and grammar errors. It's reality. Can't handle it don't read.

Draco lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. It was as if he felt nothing. He was just blank. Saturday had proven emotionally exhausting for him…..and it was to much. He had personally handed over a cursed bowl. Not much unlike the Opal Necklace he had tried to use all those years ago. For some reason it looked worse…felt worse. It's deep shades of blues with the marbled black, white and gray felt unsettling. Like they were drawing him in just by merely looking at it. Even when he shrunk it down to fit nicely inside his pocket he could still feel the pull and weight on him.

After arriving at Borgins, Stokard had been more than prepared with a box. He knew exactly what type of magic the bowl contained. Why he would want such an item? One so dark and enticing…he didn't know nor did he even want to attempt to figure out. He had quickly handed off the item with no more than a few words because the thought of what the man would do with it had him feeling troubled. Guilt? Maybe? He let out a deep sigh. It was done. He had to do what he had to do to leave this house. All he could hope was that his father would only arrange a few of these meetings, and the others could be transferred another way. Not only had the exchange been more than uncomfortable, but yet another of his father's clients hadn't had the proper financial covering to mask their transactions. Every person needing more investments only set back his progress by days which was beginning to piss him off. After their argument Tuesday night Draco had made the biggest mess of his room that he could ever remember. It had taken the elves nearly 2 hours to clean, but it had felt good. As good as he was capable of feeling at the time.

Then there was Harry. Nothing was wrong with that situation really…but then again there was. It is what has started the emotional exhaustion that day. How could the man say his name in the middle of an orgasm? Just how? He wasn't even sure Harry had said his first name more than a handful of times over the last 15 years. It was beyond odd. You don't just drag out someone's name as you're being over taken by pleasure. It's to much emotion. He himself had never said anyone's name in bed. The emotions had just never been there. How could Harry have done that so carelessly?

What he had felt as nothing but fun and release now felt odd. Was Harry mocking him or creating some kind of emotional connection? Neither sounded good. The man may have single handed ruined his outlet by 5 letters. It wasn't just Harry remember? He growled at himself knowing it was true. For some reason something in him had taken their shagging to a different level that night. After hearing the man moan his name on the floor he had slowly felt a trickle of memories of the night work their way back to him.

He hadnt just fucked Harry. He had had real and passionate sex with the man. The kind some would call, dare he say, making love. Can you blame the alcohol? He wanted to, he really tried, but he had fucked the man hard on numerous occasions drunk. Why did it happen then? Draco dragged his hands down his face. Because you wanted to see him so bad? Has he become something you are constantly looking forward to? Making you happy? Draco just continued to stare off. Had he himself let some form, even the beginning, of emotional connection build? He couldn't have. They didn't do anything other than drink, have sex, and eat. You talk also. Besides….it was Harry Potter. Childhood rivals. The glorious Chosen One.

He just wanted a good fuck. Was that so hard to achieve anymore? Harry is a good fuck. Haven't you watched him as you fuck him? Taking all of you inside him. Letting you have your way with him? Draco rolled his eyes as felt himself growing hard when he thought about their nights together. The surplus of intense snogging in between their little chats before they start devouring one another. Tasting the others flesh as their bodies become molded together in touch. To the point they were thrown in ecstasy as he slid in and out of the man. Until finally they fall off the cliff into orgasm allowing Harry to reach the intensity of moaning his name…..

Fuck me Harry fuck. Draco pushed his fist against his mouth in a mix of frustration and restraint as he reached his peak. Breathing heavily through his nostrils he felt the sweet release spilling from his cock and over his hand. The memories alone were intense enough to push him into orgasm. This had to end.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Leaning over his desk Harry shifted through his files. There had to be a way to add more people to the suspect pool. Nearly everyone he had on his list was under ministry surveillance. He had a mixture of purebloods and half bloods to dig into. Although he still had no theories as to why someone would be using muggles for whatever reason. Hermione had had some good theories but none seemed to feel right to him. However he had still gathered very few facts aside from the witness, location, and average timing.

Suddenly a man walked confidently into Harry's office before stopping beside his desk and peering over to see the parchment of names he had laid out. "Have you created a list of potential suspects yet?" his boss asked studying the parchment from the side.

"I'm actually working on it right now ." he replied trying not to move. He hated the way the man would hover over him as if he was incapable of accurate information.

"I want you to focus on the pure blood families and any half bloods that have been in trouble over the last 3 years. I feel like whatever this is, it has been thought out well," his boss ordered.

"I've actually already gone all the back to after the war. The list is still small though. Practically everyone is under surveillance. Even the half bloods," he said frustrated. Many of the witches and wizards who would be the prime suspects were still in Azkaban.

"Well I want to see some progress. We can't have muggles being tortured. It posses a serious risk, and soon we may have to inform the muggle prime minister if it isn't stopped. You know we avoid communication at all cost, and we have no idea how long this has really been occurring."

"I know sir. I'm going to start with the suspects with the lowest level of security and work from there. Get reports on their daily schedule and movements." Harry looked down at his list.

"Alright then. I want to see a report of your findings so far on Monday ," the man said tapping Harry's desk before turning to leave. Harry waved the door closed behind the man. He hated written reports and it only gave him 4 days counting the weekend to dig up some real information. He had to start somewhere though.

Pocketing his list he headed out for Ron's office. There were a few on his list that Ron managed in his patrols. Maybe he could provide some information.

Entering the red heads office the man's head popped up when he took a seat. "Hey mate. What's up?" Ron asked sitting down the paperwork he was reading.

"I've got a list of suspects and some of them are on your patrol schedule. I was wondering if you could give me some information on them," Harry asked. He pulled the list from his pocket and handed it Ron. The man skimmed the parchment.

"Most of these blokes have been pretty quiet under my time. I will get the daily reports from McClond and Wellman. They are on their routes right now but I can have them on your desk in the morning. That good?" Ron offered.

Harry shrugged. Even tomorrow morning gave him enough time to at least dig into a few of his suspects. He was pretty sure if it was anyone under Rons watch they wouldn't be foolish enough to try something during his patrol. Having been part if the trio to destroy Voldermort he had also gained quite the respect of the wizarding world too. "Sounds good, thanks a lot Ron," Harry replied.

Ron sat Harry's list to the side. "Look I'm sorry for the way Ginny acting last weekend. She just has really gotten full of herself since you split. It's quite annoying actually. And this new bloke she is with doesn't help. He seems to fancy it for some reason.""

Harry huffed. He could really care less about it but it did effect his desire to hang out with the family like he once had. "Forget it. I'm not surprised. She was becoming that towards the end of things. But she has a lot to do with why I never really want to go to the Burrow. I just don't want to deal with it. I love all of you, I still care about her….but I don't want to deal with her. She is just to much like Percy for me anymore, worse actually since she seems to be doing it personally."

"Yea you got that right. Dad and I had a talk with her but mom will be the one to set her straight," Ron told him. "I won't let her get between us. I wish you would have told me she was getting to you sooner."

"She's your sister mate. I didn't want to put that on you." Harry pointed out. He would never want someone to feel like they had to take a side like that.

Ron furrowed his brow. "And you're my best friend. My bratty little sister wont change that. No one can."

Harry smiled. Hearing him say it was nice. He wouldn't have risked his best friend by bringing up such a thing. Honestly he had no idea how he would have felt at the time it all began. He knew the red head would have to see it himself and accept it in his own time. It's just how he was. "Thanks mate.".

XXXXXXXXX

The day had passed slowly and Draco finally sat in the far corner of the Leaky Cauldron. The winter weather was beginning to give way to spring and loose it's bitterness. But sitting by the door still gave him nothing but the chills as it opened and closed with the heavy Friday night traffic. Having some drinks in a like minded setting of getting drunk had to doing something for him even without the tangle of Harry. That was what his idea had been from the very beginning. He had to end his little arrangement …but it didn't mean he had to stop being a regular drunkard. The blonde hadnt even bothered to look and see if the man was in the chair by the fire. He couldn't care less because it didn't matter to him.

"Why are you sitting over here?" a known voice said from beside him.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Piss off Potter," he grumbled. The blond didn't even have to look to see if was Harry. He couldn't get the sound of the mans voice out of his head anymore.

"What's your problem?" Harry asked taking the seat across from him without invite. He watched Draco as the man took a drink. When the man hadn't taken his seat by 9pm Harry had started watching the door again only to spot the flow of blond hair beside it.

"You're my bloody problem. Piss off," Draco growled at Harry. He should have figured the man would seek him out…..but for reason he didn't think he would.

Harry just looked at him a moment. It was clear Draco only did things like this when he felt uncomfortable. Just avoid everything and pretend it wasn't happening. Harry sighed as it clicked. "This is about last weekend isn't it?"

Draco's jaw tightened. He didn't want to talk about this. "I don't care if it was only one word. Besides…..it wasn't only once now was it?" The blond shot him a piercing glare.

Harry looked away for a split second at the sudden sharpness before regaining his eye contact with the man. "You remember Friday night now?"

Draco felt his blood growing irritated. "I practically remembered it all after your little name slip you prat." He had. He had remembered every single detail as if his brain had experienced the frightening and had to remember to save his life.

Harry swallowed the bit of nervousness that he felt growing. Shit. "It's not like it was a big deal Malfoy. It was good, just….a little different is all."

The blond pressed his lips together at the ease the man took with the subject. No big deal huh? "I'm done with this. Now leave me the fuck alone already."

Harry sat there a second. Why did he have to do this? Shagging, words…he always was so dramatic. It wasn't a big deal but he had to make it one. You knew it was going to be a big deal to him but you couldn't control yourself. There was no point in forcing the man. Harry finally pushed away from the table. "Git," he mumbled under his breath as he walked away.

Draco sighed. Drink after drink time passed quicker and quicker. He began wondering how much it would take before alcohol poisoning would set it. Would thay be a good way to go? Would sober up potion save him? Or would his blood be so diluted it wouldn't matter? With no conversation to get in his way he was well near being off his ass. As the alcohol took over he beat his head against his hand. What was he going to do now? He wasn't going to Harry's like normal. He could probably apparate home mostly steady, maybe, at this point but it's not like he wanted to. Merlin forbid he stumbled across his father in such a state. He could very well earn himself a trip to Azkaban.

They have rooms here. Draco's head popped up to his thought. Did he want to submit himself to this level of drunkard? Do you want to go home? Standing he staggered his way to the counter. "Longbottom?" He almost shouted as he swayed before leaning against the wood column at the end of the counter.

Neville turned from wiping down the liquor bottles as the mugs stacked themselves in the corner. "Malfoy," the man said acknowledging him.

Draco tried really hard to not roll his eyes at the hostility in the man's voice. "You have any rooms available?" he asked.

Neville raised an eyebrow at him. "What for?"

"What do people at a bar usually use rooms for?" He asked sarcastically. Obviously the man didn't find it amusing as he continued to just stare at him. "Look I need to sleep this off before going home."

Neville eyed him intensely a moment. He had no idea what the man could be thinking but he knew it surely wasn't pleasant. Draco watched as Neville turned to face Hannah who nodded her head. Waiting another moment Neville slowly reached under the counter and pulled up a set of keys. He dangled them in front of the blond and took them just out if reach as Draco stretched out his arm for them.

"You pay now…," Neville said firmly. "….and if anything is wrong with that room tomorrow I will never allow your sorry ass in here again." The man threatened.

This time Draco couldn't resist rolling his eyes. Reaching into his pocket he sat a few gallons on the counter. "You insult me Longbottom."

"Not as much as you deserve Malfoy," Neville said behind him as he climbed the creaking old stairs.

Draco braced himself of the window sill in the room. The glass was stained with decades of weather and dust. It fit life. Sad, pitiful…used. His brain felt heavy from all the things on his mind he wasn't releasing. It was always a heavy weight. The alcohol never helped when he was alone. It caused his thoughts to try and seep out from their cages.

A sudden knock on the door startled his eyes open wide again awakening him a bit. Neville probably already checking for mischief. Opening it Harry pushed his way past the man in rage. "What da fuck is yours problem Malfoy? I said your name during sex. So what? People do it all the time. Your arrogant ego should take it as a compliment you prat. It means you were fucking me good enough all I could think about was you." The man was pacing back and forth in front of him gesturing to everything and nothing.

Draco shut the door with great caution. He wanted to slam it to pieces but Neville's words stuck in his head. A broken door would definitely piss the man off. "That's exactly the problem!" he shouted in return. "You aren't suppose to be thinking about me like that!"

Harry ran his hands through his hair and pulled in frustration. All evening the longer he had sat staring at the fire the madder he had become. How could the git not be gloating, basking in the victory. "Your dick is in my ass! Of course I'm going to think about you you prat!"

Draco groaned and rolled his eyes as his body sagged heavily with the frustration. "What don't you get? I'm Malfoy you're Potter. Some fucks can't change that. We don't say each other's name!"

"Of course it's not you ass. It doesn't mean we cant like it that much. If we didn't like it we wouldn't be fucking shagging. You like it so much you couldn't keep your fucking hands off me at first. Remember that? I didn't resist it because I liked it. I liked the impulse. I like you fucking me. Maybe I like it enough to fucking shout it."

"You don't realize what you're saying Potter. Don't say that! Any of it! Just shut up!" the blonde shouted. He wanted to stupefy the man into the wall at the words.

Harry have him the most evil grin. "Oh I know what Im saying unlike you when you're when your drunk. I like it Draco. I like it when you take me. Fuck me hard, fuck me slow. I like it. I almost like the snogging just as much. That's a lie cause nothing beats when you're cumming in me."

Draco grabbed his hair as he began pacing the room when Harry stopped. Harry needed to shut up, quit taunting him and be quiet. He couldn't be saying stuff like that. He shouldn't be talking like he liked it so much. "Shut up! Just shut up! Quit saying it. You don't say it! You arent suppose to like it that much! How many times do I have to say it? Just get out already!" he yelled squeezing his eyes shut willing it all to be over.

Harry did nothing but continue, ignoring the blonds demands. "To bad. I do like it. I'm not ashamed to say it to you. The way you rub me. Stroke me. Slam your cock into me. Leave me gasping for air until I can't help but moan your name. Your…"

Harry's words ended as he stumbled backwards when the man's fist connected with his jaw. Harry reached up to rub the spot registering what the blonde had done. "You stupid fucking dick," Harry growled before launching himself at the man.

Draco fell backwards onto the floor when Harry lunged into him. Compared to their friendly little romp last weekend this time he could tell the man was pissed and not fooling around. Draco elbowed the man in side of the head causing Harry to sway to the side but the man kicked him in the hip as if he hadnt been touched. Draco rolled away groaning only for Harry to knee him in the ribs as he got to his hands and knees. All those years of school hate flashed in his mind. All the times he had wanted to smash the mans face into the stone walls. Draco pushed from the floor fueling his anger with the physical pain and emotional frustration. He tackled Harry to the floor and quickly mounted him as he hit the floor.

The blond punched the man in the face again but Harry only laughed. "You stupid fucking arse. Your flared ego can't even take a compliment." He watched Draco's eyes burn with rage as the man held his arms down. "Go ahead Draco. Stay on top of me. Give me another good wank like last weekend. Make me moan your name again. Go on. Give me a good rub." He raised his pelvis with the man sitting a top him. "Then cum on me again." The man's fist connected with his face again this time causing Harry to growl but he shook the pain. He was happy he had enough alcohol in him to numb it nearly instantly. The absurdity of the situation made him laugh again. "Or fuck me like you did the first few times. Just take me Draco. Have your way with me. Gag me, bind me, spank me. Fuck me slow, dragging out every tingle of your lips. I want it either way and I will cry out your name every time." He pushed his growing cock against the mans ass with his last few words in pure means to torture him. He meant it more than he was probably willing to admit in the moment.

Draco felt like his head was going to explode and the only release was blowing something up. But for the time only the physical satisfaction dragged through him. Again Draco's first connected with the man's jaw. Over and over again. Until he began watching the mans face easily accept his blows. This man was an auror. He could easily have taken control of the situation. Harry had let him have his go. Suddenly the man's greens eyes flashed before him. Memories. Watching him with calmness and ease. Looking at him with want. The same intense flare they had shared through school so many times. Shyness. Embarrassment. Laughter and concern for him. Looking at him full of desire as they parted for air so many times. The images had him swaying backwards with overwhelming feelings as he stopped himself from continuing to hit the man. He couldn't hit him anymore….he didn't want to. Draco stood to his feet and stumbled backwards. He suddenly wanted to comfort him and the desire to do so continued to anger him. "Get out! Now! Get out!" Draco shouted as he backed away more. Nothing made sense and mixed with the alcohol all he could feel was adrenaline.

Harry opened his eyes, finally turning his head straight again and attempted to stretch his jaw. Draco sure knew how to lay it on when he wanted to. The man shifted to his hands and knees shaking his head to clear the stirred fog in his head. Finding his feet Harry tried to steady himself and clear the fog even more as he made his way to the door. The prat was ridiculous. He couldn't help but look back at Draco and huff seeing the man grasping his right hand, probably sore for hitting him. It looked like the man was getting ready to explode. "Emotional bloody git," he mumbled as he walked out the door.

Draco growled loudly and tensed everything in him so he wouldn't blow up the room. Neville had made it clear he wouldn't be allowed back if anything went wrong. But he couldn't accept the overwhelming amount of emotion. He simply sank to his knees in exhaustion and began crying into his hands. What was his life?  
XXXXXXX````````

The next few days passed painfully slow. Draco had barely been able to think. The paperwork. Another exchange. He felt nothing as it passed his desk and hands without thought. The only things his mind had managed to think about was his life and Harry. How long would continue to be stuck like this. Struggling to keep his head above the water.

He wanted to see the man. Wanted to see if he was okay. Say sorry and kiss him to make him feel better. For some reason the thought hurt him. The thought of the man mad at him and the thought of not seeing him had his stomach in knots. Then the addition of wanting to make it all better with a kiss like some pitiful loving bastard made him sad for some reason. It meant something. It had started happening right under his nose.

"Parpaly I'm heading out early. I'm not feeling well," Draco said to the witch ass he pasted her desk outside his office. He couldn't take being there anymore. He needed to bash his head into something or another himself so he could just pass out.

The witch looked at him confused and concerned. "What about the rest of your appointments today? You are scheduled until 7 sir."

"There are only a few left. Whenever they arrive just inform them of my illness and tell them to arrive whenever they wish the rest of the week. I should be in tomorrow. You know how busy Wednesdays are, I can't afford to miss." Draco instructed.

"Of course , I do hope you feel better. Go home and take a good healing potion and some dreamless sleep. That should have you right by morning." She suggested as she accepted an owl that had perched on the window and he walked away.

Apparating in front of the Malfoy Manor he winced. Oh how he didn't want to be there. What he wouldn't give to see Harry and make it all better. Go to him then. Draco felt unsettled by the thought. He couldn't just arrive at the man's doorstep. He said you could come by any time. Yea before you beat his face in. He tossed his head back and groaned. Was it bothering him that much? Yes. Did he really not want to be home that had and miss the man that much? Yes and yes. With nothing but doubt and hopelessness he felt like crying in defeat as he apparated away.

Appearing in front of the mans house he suddenly felt constricted and hot despite the cool spring breeze. The afternoon sun provided some warmth to the lingering chill. In his drunken state of the nights he had never noticed the warmness that seemed to surround the mans house. Or maybe it was his imagination.

Slowly he moved his way to the door. Every step he began regretting his decision more. Who knew if Harry would even be home. Maybe it would be his excuse to leave and not face him.

Taking a deep breath he raised his hand to knock, only for the door to open and reveal a professional looking Harry before him. The man was in his work clothes and cloak. Draco's throat suddenly felt dry. He looked around all his thoughts gone and replaced with nothing but anxiety. "How…did you…"

"I'm Harry fucking Potter in a muggle neighbor hood. It's called wards you stupid prat." The man said clearly annoying with the disturbance.

Draco bit his lip at both his stupidity and the insult. For some reason the insult hadnt upset him…..because it was true. He shouldn't have come. The man was man. Rightfully so.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked him in an irritated way

Draco felt the heat in the man's voice and stare. "I um…."

Harry raised his eyebrows and began closing the door on the man, but Draco quickly put his foot in the way before he realized it. "I'm sorry alright," Draco admitted before groaning to himself. "I didn't mean to hit you like that. I didn't. I just…" Just what? Harry said nothing and stood there blankly just watching him squirm. "What do you want me to say?" He asked pitifully.

"How about you're a right fowl git that freaks out over everything?" Harry replied without a second of hesitation. Obviously it was how he felt.

Draco pressed his lips together. He didn't want to say it…..but the man was pulling him. "I'm a right fowl git…" he drawled out lowly

"Andddddd…." Harry continued for him.

Draco sighed and narrowed his eyes. The man was going to soak in the power he seemed to have over him. "….that freaks out over everything." Harry smirked at him in victory causing him to look away. Part of him felt embarrassed, part of him felt exposed, and the rest of him felt like the ass he was.

Harry watched the man biting his lip and he couldn't help but continue to smile. He would never let Draco live it down that he had said it. How he wished he had one of those muggle recorders. "Look…if you want to get together sometimes just quit being dramatic about everything. You fuck me good, I look forward to our Friday nights, and I don't hate you. It's not that hard to accept." Draco continued to look away uncomfortably. Harry walked up to him and placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss. He felt the man let out a deep breath as their lips melted together until he pulled away. Harry looked at him smugly. "Are you going to tell me you don't like fucking me or look forward to our nights together?"

Draco's felt a build up of tension bubbling inside him. The man's acceptance of his apology, how much he had thought about him for days and days.…... Draco suddenly grabbed Harry by the waist pulling him against his body and kissed him intensely. When Harry opened his mouth for him he felt the knot in his stomach vanish and a sense of ease wash over him.

Slowly Harry walked backwards moving them into the house. Their tongues tasted of heat and the sweet salty mix they both supplied. Draco hummed into Harry's mouth causing the man to smile and they both soon lost their cloaks to the floor. The room was getting hotter by the second…the longer they kissed and the harder Draco's body rubbed against him. It had been to nearly 2 weeks and it was 2 weeks to long. He had missed the man Saturday morning. Watching him walk down the stairs and their casual chat as they ate their meal. He twisted his hands into the blond hair hoping to keep him there forever.

When their lips parted again Harry was slow to open his eyes. The gaze of fire burned into him as Draco swiftly backed him against the kitchen counter nearly toppling them onto it. The man latched onto his neck determined to tear him apart…..and it was working. Harry gasped for air as the man sucked on his skin and his cock was begging to break free of his trousers. He groaned in annoyance but that only turned to satisfaction when be felt the man's hand pressing against his bulge. Draco licked and sucked along his jaw line causing his eyes to roll back in his head and the power to overwhelm him. Seconds later his eyes popped open when he felt the cool air of the room hit the sensitive flesh before Draco wrapped his warm hand around his shaft, pulling it out to freedom.

Draco rubbed the mans length against the own desperate bulge. He wanted him desperately. The mix of feelings were driving his desire to pound the man into ecstasy. Moving his way to Harry's lips again he continued to pressed them together as hard and long as could not caring enough to break for air. The only thing that motivated him to stop was when the cock in his hand twitched for attention. Releasing his grasp on the man he spun Harry around and ran his hands down the man's hips slowly moving his trousers down until they fell to the floor. Draco bit his lip as he rubbed his hands up the soft skin of Harry's body. Unable to resist he leaned over to nibble the man's shoulder as his hands slid up under Harry's shirt. Soon the hardened stiff peaks dragged against his palms. He bit the man harder when he moved into the sensation. Draco ground his suffocating erection against the mans ass and he squeezed Harry's nipples with strength before rolling them between his fingers. As he continued to pull on the man's chest a moan escaped Harry. Only when the moans became desperate did he let go and run his hand the length of the mans torso again. Slowly he unzipped his own pants to release his aching cock. His lip twitched with the instinct to move faster, but something in his brain was causing his hands to go slow. Maybe to soak in ever ounce of the moment. Reaching around and scooping Harrys sack into his hand he gave a gently squeeze, controlling himself to not be harder as his cock felt the bare flesh of the mans ass.

Harry had no words to say as his jaw hung open as the man tugged on his balls. He loved the way the blonde would take control of him. It's partly why he had allowed Draco to punch his face into the floor on Friday. It was some form of sick overdue release from their past. He growled at the way Draco was working his manhood while pressing against his backside. The man's erection was like an iron rod and he loved when the blonde just had his way with him. In that moment he was sure he would let Draco do anything he wanted to him. The man was free to fuck him any way he desired. He would take it all and get off just for him. Since when do you want him so bad? Since you thought it would never happen again? Just then he felt the small tap before a cool sensation coated his arse hole causing him to gasp.

His eyes fluttered and he took a deep breath as he felt fingers start teasing his opening. As they began entering him one by one, sliding in and out stretching his hole, his breathing grew heavy. He wanted Draco inside him. As if the blonde was using legilimency he felt the roundness of his member's hard head pushing slowly past his tight ring. His nostrils flared as he happily accepted the man's length inside him. When Draco began the steady pace of rocking in and out of him breathing only grew harder. Soon his arms were the only thing preventing him from being slammed into the counter. The man was trying to pulverize him and each time he reached the hilt the little air in his lungs was knocked out. He felt is cock leaking and his balls trying to raise as the man wrapped his forearm around his neck causing him to moan deeply before his breathing became restricted.

"Say it," Draco grunted loudly and angrily. Angry for his actions towards the man, angry for waiting so long, and angry for not being with him sooner. He was close. So close. A part of him hated to admit it but he knew the man moaning his name would do him in. He already felt the sparks waiting for the sweet spot that would shoot him into the sky. "Say it. Say it," Draco demanded thrusting sharply.

Harry's eyes darted around in an attempt to think as Draco kept thrusting into him. The sound of their skin meeting kept distracting him in the few seconds he was managing to tune out the pleasure. Was the blonde wanting him to say his name? The exact thing that had gotten him all twisted? He wanted to. It was on the top of his tongue…the desire to scream the man's name. Suddenly the man's arm tightened around his throat forcing his head backwards so much he didn't even bother struggling for air.

"Say it!" Draco growled deeply. "Say it!" He felt his eruption reaching the edge but a wall seemed to be in the way. He didn't just want him to say it. He needed it.

Harry couldn't help it anymore even if the blonde didn't mean it. The way he had control of him. His breathing…..his pleasure. "Dracooo…." His voice was tight and restrained from the pressure on his neck. He couldn't really tell if he was actually saying it aloud. "Draco. Draco. Ohhh Ddrraacccoooo," Harry desperately gasped as he began reaching his own peak. A wave of pleasure started knocking into him stronger and stronger. Building and building. As he said his name Draco tightened his hold on the him if it was at all possible. The man sped up his pace and forced his cock to drive deep into the depths of his ass. "Fuck me Draco fuck me," he said weakly through clenched teeth.

The blonde was grunting heavily as he shoved his cock in and out of the man's tightness over and over again. Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to hold back his pleasure anymore the man erupted in front of him.

"Uhnnnnnnnnnnnn Ddrraaacccoooooo," Harry panted tightly until Draco let go of throat causing his pleasure to intensify and his voice to grow loudly as he cried out the blondes name. Wave after wave smashing into him with each spurt of seed leaving his cock. He felt the world spinning around him as he freely fell into the water and continued to moan the man's name.

Taking a strong hand and placing it between Harry's shoulders he forced the man's upper body flat against the counter as he continued to fuck him. Bringing his other hand up he dug his fingers around the backside of Harry's neck as he started to cum. Throwing his head back his own breath caught in his throat causing him to bite his tongue. Harry fucking Harrrrrry fuckkkkkk. He dug his nails deeper into the sides of the mans neck holding him firmly in place while he lost himself. Fireworks pulsed through his skin as he spilled himself in the man's channel. Dropping his head as his orgasm slowly began coming down he finally relaxed his body and he allowed his hands to release their hold on the man. He let them fall down onto Harrys ass where their bodies connected. It was a sight to behold and as if his orgasm hadnt done enough, it made him feel warm inside. Continuing to steady his breathing be patted the mans ass before forcing himself to back away.

Harry continued to lay there in what looked like exhausting. Pants at his feet, shirt wrinkled and chest heavily rising and falling. The image caused a corner of his mouth to raise. More than a good shag mate. Pulling his wand out he waved it across his groin and Harry's ass to clean them before tucking away his deflated cock. "Alright over there Potter?" Draco asked with a shallow giggle. He watched as Harry pushed himself up from the counter, rolled his head to crack his neck, and reached down for his pants pulling them up.

Zipping his trousers Harry took a moment before he turned to face the blond with a stupidly satisfied grin on his own face. That was proof enough the man wanted him. "Sooooooo….you go from punching me for saying your name…..only to demand I say it again while your fucking me?" Harry snorted.

Draco glared at the man while forcing himself to try and not smile in embarrassment. "Shut up."

"Or what?" Harry rubbed the back of his neck where he still felt the grooves of the mans nails. Definitely going to leave a mark. "You going to fuck me again like that? If so I have to say that definitely won't get me to be quiet. Your arm might be able to though," Harry wiggled his eyebrows at the blond. "I'm quite the masochist if you haven't noticed."

Draco rolled his eyes. As if he hadn't noticed. The man let him use him like a ragdoll. It's what made it even better. "You want to eat dinner?" Draco asked trying to steer away from their sexual tone of conversation.

Harry furrowed his brows and leaned back against the edge of the counter. It sounded as if the man intended to stay. He figured after their fight he wouldn't be seeing Draco again, let alone him showing up apologizing, and shagging. Dinner sounded…. He wants to have dinner? "What?" Harry asked for clarification. Maybe he had heard wrong.

What hadn't Harry understood about that? Maybe it wasn't a good idea? Maybe he had suggested it without thinking first….but he had missed their hours together over the weekend. He twisted his lips regretting his suggestion. There had to be a way to make him not seem so eager to stay."Dinner…..I thought you said that little elf of yours is eager for work."

Harry hesitantly spoke. "Yea that….yea sure….dinner sounds great." He kept his eyes locked on Draco's pales eyes to watch for any change. "Loty," Harry said slowly. He couldn't believe the man was wanting to stay.

The elf appeared before Harry. "Yes Master Harry?" Loty said bowing.

Harry looked down to the elf. " will be staying for dinner tonight. Do you think you can make something for us?" he asked.

Loty smiled at him confidently and happily. "Oh yes. Only Loty's best for Master and friend." With another crack he was gone.

It wasn't to long before Loty had brought their dinner. The little elf had taken Harry's commands from their last visit and prepared a simple amount of food. The most delicious beef stew, that rivaled even that of the Malfoy house elves, and rolls. Although they ate in quietness it didn't feel uncomfortable as it once had. It felt as if more was being said from the lack of words. After they had finished Loty had quickly removed any sign of their meal and disappeared.

Harry stood from the counter and walked around it moving past Draco. Did the man want to stay longer? He couldn't find it in himself to ask for some reason. Gryffindor bravery remember? Scared of rejection? Why? Why not? Harry quietly fought with himself. "So….um….how was work last week?" Harry finally managed to ask after his Gryffindor side had managed to win the battle. Feeling ridiculous he let out a sigh as he sat on the couch and ran a hand across his forehead.

Draco felt a corner of his mouth start curling as he watched Harry's uncomfortable posture. I think he wants you to stay. The blond stood and made his way to sit on the couch beside him. Harry glanced at him from the corner of his eye when he sat. "Pretty fucking miserable actually," Draco admitted. He wouldn't admit though that it was only made truly insufferable because he was almost constantly thinking of him. "I've got some…difficult clients and extra work I've had to take on."

Harry looked at him. "Why do you have to take on extra? You're basically your own boss aren't you?" he asked.

"I've got plans I need to take care of as soon as possible," he confessed.

"Plans? Like?" Harry pried.

Draco cursed himself. Harry was asking the right questions and he wanted to spill it all to empty himself of the weight. That wasn't something that could happen though. "I just…..I have some serious plans. They are going to take a lot of money so I've got a lot of work to do to accomplish that." Harry gave him a curious look. "What? Think I don't have to earn my money like everyone else?" Draco asked him seriously. Of course people thought that. He came from one of the richest families in the wizarding world. Harry made a face saying he didn't believe him but wouldn't say it. Draco exhaled and ignored it. "And hard is work for the noblest of aurors? I assume the ministry is still trying to lock up 17 year olds every chance they get?"

Harry chuckled. "No actually I have this new case. I start digging into my suspects tomorrow. We believe there are muggles being tortured or experimented on."

Draco's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yea. We have reports of multiple appearing to have been guided somewhere, being obliviated and found wandering in the same location later confused." Harry told him.

Draco was a little more than surprised. The case screamed dark arts to him. "You have no idea at all what is being done to them or why?" He asked Harry nervously. He didn't like the thought of dark arts in such intense use as he was busy smuggling them around.

"No, but it can't be good, especially of there are this many. We worry what something so large could mean and if we don't figure it out soon we may have to alert the muggle prime minister," Harry explained.

"Well fuck….." Draco muttered under his breath. Hearing about the case was stressing him out. The thought of anything torturous and wide spread made him uneasy. It felt like the days of the Dark Lord approaching him again. He hadn't gone anywhere near as far as Harry had on the involved level but housing the serpent Iike man and being ordered around had left him slightly traumatized.

Harry saw the nervousness in the man and rested a hand on

his thigh. "Here don't think about it. I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle," he tried to ease the blond. He didn't know what was truly going on in his mind but obviously the thoughts of the case were unsettling for him. Harry reached over to the table and grabbed the remote turning on the tv. He laughed when Draco jumped as the screen flashed on and noise began.

"Bloody fucking hell Potter can't you give me a warning with that thing or something? It still gives me the creeps," Draco said in a slightly high pitched voice.

Harry laughed harder. "You liked it before," he squeezed his hand around Draco's.

Draco looked down at his hand and then to the man's face. He noted how it seemed to ooze happiness and calmness. He should have shaken the man's hand off but it felt comforting. "Fine…entertain me." He offered.

As Harry clicked buttons on the thing in his hand Draco watched fascinated as the images quickly changed into something completely different with different sounds. Soon he found himself smiling as Harry settled on a movie about some fake witch. It was quite embarrassing in his opinion but he couldn't deny the amusement of it all. Laughing he eagerly accepted Harry's next movie suggestion.

"Malfoy…..come on," Harry said to Draco. The man's eyes kept falling shut through the 3rd movie. It was adorable watching him sleep, it was something he always enjoyed on Saturday mornings. The blond seemed to sleep so elegantly. But if he was going to stay he couldn't let him sleep on the couch. "Malfoy!" Harry said louder slightly shaking the man. The blondes head stirred around and he muttered something as his eyes cracked open just enough to see what was going on. Harry smiled. "Come on let's go to bed. I don't want to hear you bitching about a sore neck or back." Watching as the blond tossed his head around before forcing himself to stand Harry took his arm and helped pull him up. Eating, watching the telly, talking and laughing together. Taking the man to his bed. He sighed contently. It felt good.

Draco stirred in his sleep. The telly really had his brain buzzing still from all from different visual and auditory stimulants over the hours they had spent watching it. He couldn't believe he was still at Harry's. He had been sure the man would ever want to see him again. But here Harry was laying in the bed…..naked and offering himself to him. "Fuck me Draco, you know you want me," Harry taunted as he began stroking himself. The blonde lost his breath and could feel himself growing hard as he felt that pulse of desire beginning to build at the sight. The man was beautiful. His confident stirred something dominating in him. "Won't you admit it? Give me your cock Draco and fuck me. I want you," the man breathed heavily as he continued to stroke his own length.

Leaning over Harry he ground his hardness into the mans thigh. "Oh I want you," he purred. "I'm going to make you mine. Fuck you until you do only think of me. Cause I will keep fucking you until your mine." He rubbed his cock on the man again. His heart was racing just from hovering above him and the thin barrier of clothes between them.

"Malfoy?" Harry whispered rubbing a hand softly up Draco's arm.

Draco continued to rub against the man. "I want you so bad Harry. You're all I could think about all week," he mumbled into the man's ear.

"Malfoy!" Harry said loudly pulling on his hand causing him loose balance and fall to the bed.

Draco shook his head and opened his eyes. He felt a blush rising quickly to his face as he began realizing it had all been a dream. He looked down to see he had Harry wrapped in his arms. Shit. Deciding to move away he paused when he felt the throbbing erection from his dream was very much real. His eyes widened and he let out a stunted breath when his cock began moving along Harry's bum. He squeezed his eyes shut his body unwilling to move when Harry pushed his bottom back into his hardness. The sensation was to good and if he moved anymore he would want to hold him tight and press their bodies together.

Having yet to release his embrace he felt Harry laughing. "Having fun back there?" the man taunted.

At the sound of his voice Draco felt his cock twitch and resisted the urge to hump him. The dream had been to real for the blonde which both frightened him and turned him on more.

"Mhmmm. You've been humping my ass with that hard on. Must have been a good dream," Harry said softly. He rolled over to face Draco and pushed his own erection into Draco's hip. "Pretty sure doing that and not delivering is called being a tease."

For a moment Draco couldn't think. You were calling him yours. When Harry leaned in to kiss him he exhaled heavily. He let his hands follow the curves of the mans body, rubbing him tightly. Upon softly squeezing the man's ass he ground his cock harder against the man's body.

He still could have said it was a dream. It felt like one. Waking up holding the man, humping him only for Harry to turn around with his own erection and kiss him. Soon their snogging grew heavy with heated want and Draco rolled the man onto his back. The dark was making their touch and lust filled noises the only guidance to each others bodies. Mine. That's what you said. Draco sucked on the man's lip before starting the journey sucking and licking his way along the side of Harry's jaw as he had before. He worked his way along the mans collar bone tasting every piece of him he could until be reached his chest. Latching onto Harrys nipple he sucked deeply and rolled his tongue around the hardening peak. Harry had seemed to enjoy himself when he played with them. When he lightly nipped the bud the man let out a moan and brought his hands to Draco's hair."Dracooo," Harry began to moan.

The blonde quickly covered Harry's mouth with his hand. Summoning his wand Draco vanished their boxers before tapping beneath the man's balls. Tossing his wand to the floor he began working Harry's backdoor in preparation. The man wiggled as his fingers probed him which caused Draco to smile. "No talking this time," he instructed letting go of the mans nipple. Harry let out a whine of protest against his hand. Removing it he lifted the man's legs to his shoulders and placed himself at Harry's entranced. He couldn't help it as the visual of his dream flashed before him to create an image despite the black of night. The word mineran through his head against his will as he closed his eyes and entered the man. The warmth around his cock ran through his blood warming his entire body. In and out, in and out, he took his time building the pace. Slowly his breathing became increased. Merlin…fuck. The longer inside Harry the more sensitive his cock was becoming. The man felt wonderful.

"Ohhh Drac…" Harry began to moan again. Draco quickly dropped to his elbows and covered the man's mouth heavily with his hand when he started to say his name. He rested his body upon the man, preventing him from stroking himself as he had been. It felt more primal with their bodies were flush together as he thrust into him. "No," Draco whispered roughly through his grunts. He didn't want him to say his name this time. Not only did he get off to quick if he said it, but it felt like it would be to much at that moment paired with his dream. The way the man moaned his name was breath taking. Harry was right. It was a compliment…..but a very personal one to him. Harry was starting to have more pull to him then he had ever thought possible. Stronger than accio? After the dream. After the weekend of missing the man. He knew if Harry said his name he would want nothing more than to claim him as his and who knows what his sex driven mind would say. Each time he slid in and out of the man he felt the pull wanting his body to go further into him than physically possible.

As he lifted his hand away he smashed his lips against Harry's forcing the man into quietness. The heavy moaning into his hand was causing vibrations through him both desirable and distracting and it took his focus away from the tingles being produced in his body. But even with their lips connected it hardly helped quiet the man. Harry continued to moan into his mouth almost in protest at being forced into quietness. He would have to fix that another time. His nostrils flared heavily as he drew in air that never seemed to satisfy him as he fucked him. Thrusting harder and harder, their skin stuck together, and them connected in every physical way possible Draco could hardly breath. His grunts turning into muffled attempts at air as he felt the blast of fireworks hit him. They took every thought out of his brain…..other than the one thinking he could stay in this state forever even without oxygen.

Keeping their kiss deep Draco felt his pleasure emptying into the man. Slow thrust after slow thrust he began to breathe heavily again while he continued to suck on Harry's lips , unwilling to part for more air as he milked every bit of cum from his cock. He felt on a cloud, light weight with the only thing confirming gravity were the man's hands on his neck.

As his body stilled he finally made himself break their kiss in favor of pulling out and rolling onto his back in exhaustion. The lack of air would make him pass out soon. Bloody fucking hell. Merlin that was good. So good. As he tried to regain himself it was only as his body was lacking the warmth of Harry's did he notice the warm smear of cum across his stomach. He had been to lost in his mind and orgasm to even think or notice what Harry had been doing. Part of him felt guilty for the lack of attention to the man but a bigger part of him grinned in pride at his ability to make the man reach orgasm with such little effort. Selfish ass you are.

"Bloody fucking brilliant," Harry said in short breaths as he was trying to calm it.

Draco blinked slowly, still feeling the tingle through his body despite it beginning to fade. Bloody fucking brilliant indeed. "You are a noisy thing in bed you know that?" he chuckled.

Harry couldn't deny that. Ginny had demanded it for years. The pleasure in knowing you were providing someone else pleasure was her reasoning. He had mostly got the concept then, but now felt like he understood the feeling now. And frankly despite it being habit, at this point he also was finding that he was enjoying it. Ginny's name had always felt forced, but Draco's….Draco's flowed off his tongue without realizing it. He smiled thinking about it. Maybe that was Draco's problem. Maybe he liked it to much and it scared him. "You like it Draco…..and you know it." He said casually once his breathing had returned to normal. He wanted to hear the man's reaction to the use of his first name outside of sex. Is it going to scare him also?

Draco felt his breath catch at the man using his name. He never had imagined a fuck buddy treating him the way Harry was. Especially since it was Harry Potter. The man should be hating him for eternity. When accepting this arrangement he had expected minimal conversation, shagging, sleeping one off, and a see you later. It was how all his other shags had been. But Harry was trying to be friends. Hanging out, having real conversations like good mates, speaking to each using first names and like normal people do. He was feeding him in the mornings and acting like he cared. Thinking about it all together at once when Harry called him Draco caused his heart to flutter for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Are you going give me any feedback here?
> 
> 2nd Me: Of course I am we wrote it.
> 
> Me: Okay well where is it?
> 
> 2nd Me: It's in your head I don't need to leave a comment. Besides you would need a second account to not appear like the nutsy ultimate undesirable you are.
> 
> Me: You meant WE are.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter. I make no money from this and am simply enjoying myself.
> 
> Mature content. You have been WARNED.
> 
> A/N: Not much to say here.
> 
> Side note: Not a English major, it's no where near perfect yada yada. Don't like dont read yada yada. Grammar errors yada.

Slowly waking up Harry leaned into the warmth of Draco's body. Squeezing tightly as he stretched he shook his head slightly to rattle his brain awake. He smiled realizing he was holding the blonde in his arms. Of course it had to be a bloody Wednesday. Harry groaned at the realization they would have to leave the warmth of each other and the covers to get up.

Nudging the back of Draco's neck with his face he tried to wake the blonde. "Draco," he said softly. The man didn't stir. "Draco wake up," he said a little louder and nudging him a little harder. The blond groaned and shifted a little. "Come on Draco we have work." Draco stretched and wiggled around under the sheets as he woke and Harry moved back from his hold on him. He smiled when the blond seemed to make a low whiny noise in protest. Draco rolled onto his back stretching more. His ruffled platinum hair had a rough quality to it for once, causing the blond to look extra attractive. Harry couldn't help but lean back down to give the man a soft kiss on the lips which he seemed to happily accept with his eyes still closed. "Draco you need to get up, come on."

Draco opened his eyes slightly and growled. "Fine." He rolled over to the side of the bed as Harry did the same and stood. Draco rubbed his face. "What time is it?"

"A little after 7am," Harry told him.

Draco cursed himself for staying. He had his routine at home. His breakfast would be ready, he would take his shower, do his hair up real nice, and dress in his finest business outfit for the day. You can just transfigure some clothes and use a cleansing charm on them. "I need to take a shower. Do you mind?" Draco asked lowly rubbing his hands through his hair as he finished waking up.

"Well there isn't much time before I have to leave and I need one also. The new head auror has been on my ass so I can't afford to be late," Harry said standing up stretching his arms above his head.

"I hardly think it would kill you to be a little late or save the shower for later," Draco offered as he eyed the chosen one stretching.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh shove off. Despite your popular assumptions I like to be clean. More importantly I can state the fact this is my house."

Draco raised an eyebrow amused to have struck some nerve with the man, unless it was all just good play. "Where are your manners Potter? I believe I'm the guest."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco and then an idea struck him causing him to grin. "We always can just take a shower together." He looked down as his naked body. "It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before."

Draco's head popped up. Why did the idea sound so foreign and enticing at the same time? Cause you've been fucking him for months but never showered with him? Draco licked his lips with his head bowed in embarrassment as he felt his cock twitch at the thought of a dripping wet Harry. Rubbing his groin to control himself he appeared not to enthused with the idea. Standing and speaking with a uncaring voice, "Fine, come on I need to get to work soon."

Draco followed Harry into the bathroom and watched as the man snapped his fingers for the water to instantly begin running. Flicking his wand 2 towels levitated their way towards them before resting on the rack beside the tub. Harry bent over to adjust the knobs putting them to a desired temperature and Draco found himself staring at the mans ass as he worked the knobs. Why did his ass have to be so perfect? In school he had always noticed it's perfection but having it naked before him got his blood flowing strongly.

They both stepped into the shower at the same time and Draco did his best to not keep staring. Harry took the soap and began washing his hair before he handed it to Draco. As the blond began lathering himself in soap he watched as the soap ran out of the unruly mess that was always a top Harry's head. His eyes followed the soap as it ran down the mans body. Seeing Harry's so shiny from the water Draco wasn't able to stop the blood from rushing to his cock. Stopping his washing momentarily he tugged on his member trying to resist the temptation of Harry's form in front of him. He found his breathing become restricted at the effort to maintain himself. Then suddenly Harry turned around and Draco's eyes shot up to meet the green orbs. Harry looked down to Draco's hardened cock and back to his eyes with a wicked grin and raised an eyebrow.

Harry confidently moved forward and planted a small kiss on his lips. "I didn't realize I was that attractive to you," he admitted. Draco wasted no time and captured Harry hungrily so he could attack the mans mouth with passion. It was like a fantasy was coming true in his arms. Harry suddenly moved to pepper kisses along his jaw and neck causing him to exhale deeply. Holding onto Harrys body as the man slid his hands over Draco's wet skin he felt little goose bumps begin covering himself. As Harry's lip continued licking a trail downward the man's tongue grazed his nipple and his hips involuntarily thrust forward slightly pushing his cock into the man's stomach. Harry instantly sunk to his knees and licked the underside of Draco's cock before taking the sensitive skin where his cock and balls met between his lips. He continued to suck lightly until he softly sucked a testicle into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue with light pressure.

As he moved to the next one Draco dropped his head back in pleasure. "Quit teasing me you prat and just fucking suck me. We have work remember?" Draco breathed heavily. As he said the words he felt Harry firmly latch himself onto his cock forcing Draco to let out a stuttered breath. When the man's head began bobbing and taking him fully into his throat, Draco's hands found their way into the wet darkness of the mans hair. Harry paused to flick his tongue lightly across the top of the blonds cock. Draco looked down in awe as Harry took him fully in his mouth over and over again. A groan left him and he grabbed a fist full of the wet mop of hair. With a firm grasp he began thrusting into Harry's mouth.

Harry quickly grabbed his own aching cock and began stroking as Draco fucked his face. He barely managed to open his eyes through all the sensations going on. When he did manage to look up the blond was staring down at him with his lips parted. "Oh fuck…..," he listened to the blonde moan. Draco seemed mesmerized and fixated on Harry's eyes. "Merlin," he released his grasp to just simply run his hands across Harry's head softly. "This is so fucking hot…..ohhhhh," Draco gritted his teeth as he felt the wave come crashing into him.

When Harry tasted the saltiness of Draco's pleasure on his tongue he sucked harder than before practically begging the mans cock for more. Letting out a heavy breath through his nostrils he almost went slack when his own orgasm over took him and his cock began emptying itself. He came so hard he was grateful they were in the running water or the mess would have been a bit much. Releasing Draco's cock with a pop he gave his body time to come down for the tingle and then returned to eye level with the man. He looked very well pleased and Harry smiled victoriously causing Draco's cheeks to turn a bright red despite the hot shower steam.

Draco didn't give Harry an opportunity to speak. He had been more vocal than he should have been and was caught watching most of the time. "Just shut up and finish washing." Draco tried to say forcefully but it came out quite lacking the tone it needed.

"Me shut up? You're the one that was making all the noise. My mouth was to busy with your cock," Harry said smugly.

Draco hadn't been able to help himself. He had played that scene in his head far to many times in his years. Harry on his knees before him in the shower, sucking his cock after a quidditch match with Slytherin victorious. Draco wasn't going to admit his vocalization was because he had just lived one of his teenage fantasies. Choosing to ignore the man he simply turned him around by the shoulders and gave him a little nudge back into the shower stream causing Harry to chuckle.

After their shower Draco had managed to successfully transfigure his work clothes into a stylish grey jacket and trousers with light blue button up shirt. Feeling quite proud of himself he dressed with a quick cleansing charm over them. Transfiguration had never been a natural talent of his but he had still been good enough to make top marks.

Heading down the stairs he was surprised when he reached the kitchen and found 2 steaming plates of eggs and bacon. Loty was pouring what appeared to be orange juice, and the elf bowed when he saw Draco. "Friend stay with Master Harry again. Master doesn't eat breakfast but Master and friend surely worked up an appetite." The elf spoke to the floor.

Before Draco could raise his eyebrows Harry's voice came from around the corner. "Pay no mind to him," he said taking a seat at the counter. "I just usually don't feel the need to eat. Not like I do much," he said taking a mouthful of eggs.

Draco smirked. "So doing me gives you an appetite?" He couldn't help the grin taking over his face as Harry narrowed his eyes at him and slowed his chewing. Obviously trying to decide if he wanted to say something or not. Draco just sat down smiling and pulled the other plate him.

It didn't take long to eat since they were both in a hurry and Loty soon appeared again to vanish the dishes. When the elf disappeared again Draco looked to the door and sighed heavily. He really didn't want to leave, especially to go some place like work. Back to his stressful and annoying life. Hopefully the next few days would pass quickly until he could hang out with Harry again. "So I guess I will see you Friday then?" he asked hopefully.

Harry looked him deeply in the eyes. He had been watching the blonds face and could see what appeared to be a mixture of feelings about leaving. Harry hoped it meant what he was also feeling. That he didn't want them to have to leave. "You could always just come back after work. We could replay that little shower scene if you want." Harry offered hoping to entice the man.

Draco tried to hide his excitement despite the man's obvious attempt to tempt him. "Replay that shower scene?" he acted as if he was mulling the idea over like he actually had to think about it. "Id say it's a date then." He could come back after work see Harry and relax without having to wait a few days. Then he had the promise of one of his fantasies, or maybe not so much fantasy anymore, to relive again. Draco found it easier to stand and head out the door now. He paused with his hand on the door knob when he felt his face twitch with the desire for a kiss good bye. Don't be a prat. "See you later Potter." He said with a strong softness.

Harry smiled as the man closed the door. What was this man doing to him? A rustle of fabric caused Harry to jump out of the sweet images of the blonds embrace. "Will Masters friend be back for dinner?" asked Loty.

Harry exhaled deeply. "Loty…..".

The little elf began to twist his hands into his shirt. "Loty not mean to listen, but Loty was cleaning counter after Master made tea. Master love friend and Loty wants to always have things impressive. Friend is from long time wealthy family and Loty wants Master to look good for friend." The elf began to tug at his ears.

Harry felt himself blushing and couldn't help giggle out loud at the ridiculousness. Love. "Yes Loty I believe you are right. Draco will be back after work and you can make everything as perfect as you want. Thank you." He watched as Loty's eyes lit up and a smile broke out across his little face. Harry relaxed as the elf quit the twisting his hands into the fabric.

"Loty help Master with friend. Master will be proud!" he beamed, and then the elf disappeared into the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry wandered the bright street as the sun began to rise. A few lone trees lining the road were still bare and the outside some of the buildings it felt uniquely warm, not unlike many wizarding homes. He kicked a pebble as he made his way down the side walk slowly, discreetly casting a few detection spells along the way. Nothing out of the normal seemed to stand out.

Coming to the end of the street he turned to begin the other way when the hair on his neck stood up. Glancing around cautiously with his hand firmly grasping his wand he twitched waiting for something. Anything. The few alleys he had passed were clear and he hadnt picked up any abnormal magical signatures. There were a few witches and wizards on this particular street so it wasn't anything unusual.

Just then a muggle exited one of the buildings across the road and Harry shoved his wand back into his cloak with speed before lowering his head. He continued his way up the other side of the street observing the surrounding to look for any kind of clue. Why were muggles being obliviated in this area and why were there no signs of the spell being cast here? Harry pondered his questions until he landed across from the witness's house again without a single hint to anything. He was going to need to expand his search area. Exhaling in disappointment Harry continued down the street and onto the next street over.

"Hey mate! Any progress?" Ron asked enthusiastically as Harry walked into his office.

"Yea I think so. Something is definitely going on around there but I think it is on one of the surrounding streets. But I didn't pick up any unusual spells or signatures though," Harry admitted sitting down.

"Well we already know something is going on. There is a witness," Ron pointed out.

Harry shook his head. "No. It's like I could feel it. Gut instinct you know?"

Ron just looked at him. "Okay so what are you going to do now?"

"I think I'm going to go to your dad and see about setting up a few muggle video cameras on each end of the street." Harry had thought about the benefit of the muggle invention while walking his way back to the apparation point after going up and down a few more streets.

Ron's eyebrows rose. "Mione has got one of those things. She watches Rose with it sometimes for memories. Don't see much of the point when we can just get a pensive."

Harry chuckled at his friend's words. The red heads father may be the ministry official expert on muggles, but Arthur didn't have the full concept behind all things muggle. Having a son marry a muggleborn though surely provided new insight into things door him. "I know, but it's kind of like a muggle tradition to record babies and important things. Don't you remember she had Luna holding one of the things at the wedding?"

Ron thought a moment. "No not really. I was to focused on Mione and not throwing up. I was to damn nervous and she was to beautiful."

"Yea guess that is true. You were a right mess.". The men shared a small laugh at the memories. "Anyways it might help me see what's going on without relying on the witness or camping out watching the entire time. Plus it will let me get a good look at the muggles and we can find out who they are. See if they have any connection to the wizarding world and all. Might even get a look at the wizard or witch with them the witness was talking about."

"Brilliant idea mate," Ron said impressed at his friends idea to put muggle items to use for a case.

"Let's hope. I'm going to see if your dad has any first so they are already ministry approved. We don't want the manky tossers trying to argue they've been tampered with," Harry explained.

"Good point. Well tell dad hey for me," Ron said looking back down to his pile of paperwork. The red head had just finished his own case. Harry was thankful to be back in the field. The paperwork at the end was always the worst part.

"Will do mate. I will see you around," Harry gave a slight wave as he left. Hopefully a video camera would really come in use. If the witness's road was just a passing area then he needed to see exactly where the muggles were coming from and who may be with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco smiled warmly looking at the outside of Harry's house. He had actually been anxious for work to get over at the thought of returning to the man's house. The ridiculous load of receipts and forms seemed to fly through his hands. He had even finished his father's dirty work early so he could get there as the ministry closed for the day. Finally he knocked on Harry's door not wanting to stand outside to long like a fool. Being 15 after 4 he was sure the man would have flooed home by now. He doubted Harry to be one mingling about after work. Even the red head probably ran to the floo as the clock hit 4. Knocking again he frowned when there was still no answer. "Potter?" he called out.

Suddenly the door opened and Loty bowed. "Master is proving late. But Master would want friend to come in. Master love friend."

Draco furrowed his brow at the elf's words and watched him closely as he walked in the door. Master love friend? Bloody weird elf. He entertained Loty's words though. Love and friend. Harry was rather an attached person. Surely he loved Granger and the Weasel enough. But to be considered Harry's friend felt like it was satisfying something old. He hadnt wanted to be the man's friend since probably 2nd year.

"Here," the little elf moved around in front of Draco. "Loty take friends cloak and friend will sit. Master will be here shortly I know."

Letting the elf take his cloak and scarf he decided to sit at the counter. But just as soon as Draco began to sit Harry stepped from the green flames causing him to stand straight back up.

"Sorry about that Draco," he said brushing the door from his robes. "I had to make a visit 's department to get a few things for my case. He is quite the talker when it comes to muggle things you know."

The raven hair man seemed a bit out rushed like he had been in a hurry to return home which caused the corners of Draco's mouth to want to curl upwards. "Can't say I do know. I don't spend any time around the Weasels," Draco pointed out.

Harry began to correct him but Loty appeared stopping his words before they could leave his mouth. "Is Master hungry? Master is late and must have had a long day. Let Loty serve dinner!" the little elf said a little to eagerly.

Harry furrowed his brow and questioned the elf's enthusiasm. "Thank you for going ahead and letting Draco in Loty, but dinner is already ready? Usually you don't have things ready until at least 6. It's only 4:30."

"I told Master I would help," Loty smiled. Harry thought for as second before realizing the meaning and his eyes widened at the elf words hoping Draco didn't question them.

Harry scratched the back of his neck trying to calm some of the nervous energy that was building. "Umm ok….Draco are you hungry?" He asked the blond.

Draco managed to shrug some how elegantly. "I could eat I guess."

The little elf smiled way to much and as he went to snap his fingers Harry suddenly had a really bad feeling pour over him. Before he could tell Loty to wait the entire atmosphere of the room was transformed. A small table for 2 appeared in the living room and the furniture, aside from the couch, disappeared. Candles alone lit the corners of the room and a few sat in the center of the small table. They highlighted the wine glasses that Loty was filling beautifully.

Harry's almost choked on the air as his eyes widened in almost fear. His face was hot and he felt like fainting. Bloody fucking elf what was he thinking!? He tried hard to keep his breathing normal and didn't dare turn to look at Draco.

"Master…..dinner….is ready," the elf said proudly as he bowed with pride to his work.

Harry pressed his lips together tightly and did his best to control his temper at the elf. "Loty…go now." He managed nicely as he could. After seeing how tolerable Kreacher could be with a little kindness he had made it his personal goal to never show anger towards any elf he would ever house.

The little elf then happily disappeared. Merlin how embarrassing is this. There is no way Draco feels something so absurd towards me. He blinked a few times hoping the room would return to normal but it didn't. Maybe he ran out once he saw the room and I was to shocked to notice. He is a bloody coward after all. Slowly he turned his head sideways, and to his horror he saw the blond staring at him with his eyebrows raised and a wicked grin upon his face. Harry was frozen and unable to breathe. It only worsened when his heart began racing as he watched Draco lick his lips. Whether the blond did it on purpose or subconsciously he didn't know.

Draco took in the sight of a flustered Potter. It was actually adorable seeing him look panicked. "I must say Potter. If this is the dinner I get coming by after work…." He took a step forward and wrapped his fingers around the back of Harry's neck as he let his lips naturally gravitate to Harry's. The softness in their kiss almost caused Draco to shudder. Oh that's a good feeling. Yes I like this. "I think I'm going to have to come by more often." Draco breathed against Harry's lips.

When Draco let go of him Harry felt air rushing through his body again. He had apparently been subconsciously depriving himself of oxygen in his panicked state. "I umm…..I…." Harry couldn't get any words out. What was he suppose to say? Evidently my house elf is trying to help me impress you cause he thinks I'm in love. Well are you Harry?

"You're cute when you're flustered you know," Draco grinned as he saw the redness of Harry's cheeks against the candle light. Harry looked away quickly to banish his thoughts, and Draco noticed how he swallowed. Does he actually like you more than a fuck? "Don't worry Potter. I know that little elf of yours is a eager thing." He said dismissing the idea.

Harry turned looking at the table and totally bypassed the blonds eyes. "So I um, I guess we should eat," he offered casually walking over to take a seat at the table. He felt a sense of relief when Draco merely shrugged nonchalantly, but part of him wished the blond had panicked at least a little bit.

Sitting and taking a rather large drink from his wine glass to calm his nerves Harry opened his eyes again to see Draco sitting across from him. He hair almost seemed golden in the candlelight. Suddenly a steaming plate of fish, rice, and mixed vegetables appeared in front of them. Merlin beards this is ridiculous. Harry found his stomach uneasy and wasn't sure he was going to be able to eat.

"So…..how was work today? Anything new?" Harry asked awkwardly in an attempt to break the silence so he wouldn't continue to drive himself mad.

Draco finished swallowing a mouthful. "Went by surprisingly fast for once. Finished my newest client's business forms and even got some of my extra work out of the way for this week."

"Still don't see what marvelous plans would take so much extra work," Harry said in between bites of food.

Draco chewed slowly. Part of him wanted to share that information but the logical Slytherin part of him took control. Words can be used against you. When in doubt silence is your friend. "Nothing that concerns you Potter. I assure you the extra work is needed."

"If you say so," Harry said simply choosing not to push the man on the subject. Malfoy's had plenty of money so he didn't understand the need for extra work at all.

"I do," Draco said quite strongly, but he relaxed again thinking about the dinner before him. The man, or well the elf, had truly made it a wonderful meal "Any progress with the muggle situation?" he asked before sipping his wine.

"I made a lot of progress this week actually. Got all my suspect times and files organized. Made a stop to 2 of them and set up an observation point at the location. I set up some muggle video cameras also." Harry told him in an upbeat voice.

"Video cameras?" Draco asked curiously. Harry and his bloody muggle stuff.

"You know the telly and how it works? Moving continuous images with sounds?" Draco nodded for him to continue. "Well a video camera records things in real life. So you can go back and watch it in length like a movie." Harry explained.

"So basically you taking a long extended picture of the street? Sounds incredibly tedious and boring." Draco said wrinkling his nose at the idea.

Harry smiled at the man's facial expression. "Those recorders though mean I don't have to stay stuck out on the street all the time waiting for something."

"Well look at you and your ingenious thinking. Won't Granger finally be proud." Draco gave him a teasing look.

Harry rolled his eyes at that. "Psh. As if she would hardly notice. When we do find time to actually talk it only ends up being what Ron has told her about, and Ron isnt one to go into detail. Probably will just tell her Im making progress."

"You seriously don't tall to them that much? You all use to be stuck to each other." Draco asked a little surprised.

"I mean I see Ron at work usually. But besides holidays, birthdays and the occasional Sunday…." Harry trailed off feeling the slight pain of the distance his closest friends had grown. "Time changes thing I guess. We grow up and start our lives. It is how it is. Im hoping that as Rose gets older things will change a bit with us though."

"You seriously think the Weasel will only have one kid? That's rich you know," Draco said with a little laugh.

Harry sighed. He knew that was the truth. "Yea I know. False hope I guess. I miss having friends like I use to though." He bit his lip as he moved the food around on his plate. Such a depressing topic. "What about Pansy and Blaise? How are they doing?" Harry asked just desperate enough to get the spotlight off of him. Besides the Draco had inquired about his friends. It was only fitting he did the same.

Draco just kept eating without a care. "Living the typical pureblood life. Married for names sake and face. But recently I think they are starting to really fall into tradition. We don't hang out much. I have better things to be doing with my time."

"You mean like me?" said smugly eyeing the blond intensely.

"Don't flatter yourself Potter." He tried to spat, but failed when it came out with no fire behind it. It was a partial truth after all. "I just can't handle their mask of fake happiness. It makes me sick anymore. Just being around them makes me want to poison myself."

Harry couldn't help himself when he snorted so he tried to cover his mouth real quick to off ot as a sneeze, but looking at Draco he could tell the blond didn't believe him. "I thought they were your best friends?"

Draco stuffed his mouth full so he could think a moment longer before responding. Why was he freely telling Potter things like his real thoughts. "Like you said…..time changes things." Speaking those words he found his eyes moving to meet Harry's. Something about the moment sped up his heart rate and he felt a little light headed. Time changes things. That it does.

"That it does…..Draco," Harry said softly before quickly turning his gaze back to his food.

Draco didn't know what else to say to that. So they finished their meal in silence. Once he finished his meal Draco poured himself another glass of wine and swirled the glass around in his hand. The feelings stirring inside him were more than just lust and it made him nervous. They stirred in a way much like the liquid stirred itself. Oh quit it, it is just a nice dinner before a good fuck. "I believe you said we could have a little replay of this morning now didn't you Potter?"

Harry's cheeks turned the lightest pink at the blonds mention of it. "Yea…..yea I did," he said taking another drink slowly.

"Well…let's go fuck that pretty face of yours again," Draco said with a smooth grin.

Biting the inside of his cheek Harry stood and they took to the stairs. Thinking about the way the blond had grabbed his head and thrust into his mouth was blood rushing. Draco tasted bitter but amazing and he wouldn't complain at all if he got to taste that again. Harry could already feel the stir in his trousers.

"Say Potter," Draco said breaking the little silence. "When did you get adventurous enough to suck my sack? I thought I'm the first bloke you've been with?" the blond could hardly believe he was the first cock Harry had sucked with the confidence and skill the had.

Harry didn't turn to face him so Draco wouldn't see the wickedly proud smile on his face. "You are the only one I've been with. Ginny use to suck mine a lot. I loved it. She drove me crazy with the delicate movements and the waiting. Figured I'd see if it did the same to you. Based on how quick you told me to suck you Id say it did." Suddenly he felt a sharp pinch on his bum. "Oi! What was that for!" Harry yelped turning around.

Draco laughed. "What can I say? Thinking of your naked ass on your knees gets me all worked up."

Harry glared at him playfully and flicked his wand to start the water. Adjusting the water he didn't get to watch the way Draco shed his clothes, but he could feel the grey eyes upon him as he began to undress as well. As he was stepping into the tub he felt a sharp sting against his bottom. The sound echoed the room and heat from the impact was spreading through his butt cheek. He turned around and growled at Draco who merely raised his eyebrows.

"Growl like that at me again and I may just smack it harder," Draco threatened.

Little did he know the threat was empty. Ginny had spent more than enough time punishing Harry for cumming early or not doing what she wanted in the bed. Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco. "Not like I'd care if we weren't getting in a wet tub where I could bust my face."

Draco grabbed him my the torso and held him tightly with one arm while another hand squeezed the firmness of his ass. "Not like I will let this perfect thing fall if I get to smack it some more," he purred into Harry's ear.

Harry wasn't sure why but at the man's words his brain registered it as more. Which was so wrong. It's not as if the blond had meant it the way he was thinking it. Either way it caused him to take a deep breath. "Do your worst then," Harry challenged.

"Sure about that? You know I take our challenges quite seriously," Draco purred.

"Try me," Harry taunted. He felt another sting cross his bum when Draco let go of him and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Get in the tub," Draco spat sternly.

Harry widened his eyes at the strength behind the blonds instruction causing him to feel a tad bit nervous, but regardless he got in the tub. His stomach did a little flip in anticipation when he heard the blond getting in behind him. With the warm water running down his body when Draco ran his hands over his backside his skin tingled at the touch. Then the sharp sting of the blondes hand against his bottom caused him to hiss but it wasn't near as hard as he knew the blond could hit. "What are you holding back for Malfoy?" Harry said trying to irritate him.

"You will regret those words Potter," Draco snapped before laying on an incredible hard smack that caused his hand to sting on the impact.

The impact caused Harry to gasp. It was a lot hard and sent a little bolt of pleasure firing across his backside. As the warmth on his skin reached his groin he felt the blood gathering in his cock bringing it life. A SMACK pushed him against the wall and brought him out of the thoughts around his rapidly growing length causing him to gasp again. He squeeze his eyes shut. Fuck me that hurt. Draco was definitely a hell of a lot stronger than Ginny. You challenged him. You like it to. He heard a faint chuckle behind him as the blond spanked him yet again. His hand began lingering longer and longer on his skin with each passing hit. Harry's skin began to burn as the heavy heat was radiating over his body causing him to pant. Every hit was leaving him without air and his cock began to throb waiting for the next to send it more pleasure. Then suddenly it stopped causing Harry to drop his head. From exhaustion at the pain, disappointment of it ending, or thankfulness for it ending it he did not know.

A moment passed and the numbness gathered in specific locations of his bum as the rest of him tingled. Growing impatient he turned only to see the blond stroking himself. "The fuck you think you are doing?" Harry growled turning his eyes to Draco's with a death stirring look.

Draco quit pumping himself at the eye contact. He has lost himself in the moment. The tingle radiating in his hand was exhilarating as was watching the man's ass turn a beautiful shade of red. Harry Potter's ass. In the shower. It had felt like a dream again and he was unable to restrain his hand from relieving the growing pressure in himself.

Harry studied the blond hungrily. Draco's lips were slightly parted and his arm tense with want to move. Harry dropped his frown and smirked at the man's need to get off to merely spanking him before dropping to his knees. Draco's hand fell away as Harry dragged his tongue across the leaking tip. But before he could take him in his mouth the blond pulled him to his feet by his hair and attacked his mouth with hunger. Quickly he returned the kiss and grabbed Draco by the neck pulling him in to deepen their kiss. The fire of his skin was causing the fire in his blood and he inhaled deeply as the blond allowed Harry's tongue to invade his mouth. Harry's breathing grew heavier as Draco's hands roamed his wet body touching what seemed like every inch.

Draco pulled him closer if to feel all of him. Scars aside Harry felt a little rough, like a true man that had been through it all…And he truly had. No one could doubt the powerful wizard Harry was, and the power in the body he was caressing only made his harder. This man, this remarkable wizard, was looking past their history, being sweet and kind, inviting him to dinner and shagging him senseless. Spending nights together and acting as if he cared. Time changes this. Fuck he is hot. Draco pulled Harry's body flush against him and deepened their kissing while holding him tighter causing the Chosen One to hum against his lips. Merlin I could fucking love him.

Harry groaned as the blond continued to ravish him mercilessly, sucking on his neck and collar bone like a dementor. With a little movement their cocks were rubbing and in seconds a hand maneuvered itself between their bodies. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair and gently squeezed it when be felt a hand behind his ball sack. When it was grazing his hole he pushed the man deeper into his skin, encouraging Draco to devour him whole. As fingers began entering his body he began squirming against the blond, but the man only tried to hold him in place with harder kisses and suction while pushing deeper inside him. Suddenly they retreated leaving Harry to whimper loudly in protest. Then Draco crashed his lips into Harry's causing his eyes to fly open as be fought for air.

Draco slid his lips across Harry's. With the extra wetness of the shower their snogging was sloppy but it only tasted better. Sucking on Harry's tongue before biting his lip he grabbed his own cock as it continued to rub against the man's. He guided the tip of his cock underneath Harry and he halted his breathing mid kiss as the sensitive skin easily slid over the wet body until it reached its desired destination. He groaned happily as he teasingly moved his hips forward pushing his cock against the mans entrance.

Harry forced himself to breath calmly to absorb the excitement as Draco lightly pushed into his body. "Holy fuck," Harry gasped as the blonde suddenly thrust into him strongly and raised him up the wall. The sore skin of his bum burning against the friction. Closing his eyes he thought about the man's strength holding him up. The blond wasn't one to appear that strong but he was more than one suspected. He was proving much more than he seemed on all levels.

Harry was melting watching Draco's determined face as he thrust in and out of his body. The blonde strong cheeks and sharp features were glistening in the water. He was obviously taken off with no other desire than the orgasm they both were looking to reach. "Kiss me Draco," Harry whispered in a desperate voice. The steam of the shower was making it even harder to breathe as the moisture tried to fill his lungs. He could feel the pressure in his body building ready to erupt and he could only think about sharing it with the blond.

The blonde moved his gaze from the bouncing cock between them to Harry's eyes. The green captured him and he found himself wanting to give the man whatever he wanted. He shifted the man's weight, wrapping a arm around his waist and propping himself up with his other arm against the wall. In a rush of pure desire and adrenaline he crashed his lips against Harry's with passion. The intensity of their kiss, the weight of the man on his cock and Harry's caressing of his neck and shoulders were quickly sending him over the edge. Grunting heavily against his lips as he thrust wildly into him he was more than grateful when Harry erupted between them.

"Ohhh….." Harry moaned as his orgasm fell onto him. The pulse flowed through his body heavily and he gripped tightly to the blonds shoulders. He felt his tight ring continue to tighten as Draco's cock kept thrusting through Harry's pleasure. Obviously he had liked it by the sudden gasp of air the blonde took before thrusting deeply and slowing his pace drastically signaling his own orgasm. Harry was out of breath but he still took the man's jaw in his hands and kissed his long and gently until Draco lowered him back to his feet.

Opening his eyes finally Draco watched as Harry pulled away from his face. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the Gryffindor's face. Wet hair and all he was beautiful. Maybe it was just the orgasm, or maybe lack of oxygen, but he seemed to glow. He couldn't help but finally smirk and let out a suppressed giggled that came out as a little huff.

"What's so funny?" Harry glared at him unamused. "I found that shag to be lots of things but not fucking funny."

"Nothing Potter," Draco smiled. If only Harry knew how truly funny it was to him. The thought and real danger of feeling more for the man. He moved Harry in front of him. "Wash the cum off yourself already."

As they began dressing Harry felt a small amount of anxiety building inside him. Why? I don't know. Why? I like having him around. And? I don't know. Lies. Shut up. You will miss him. Harry took a deep breath "You don't have to get dressed. I have some pajamas I'm sure will fit and I can have Loty wash your clothes. They would be ready for in the morning." He kept his eyes focused on the wall as kept his hands busy slowly dressing himself.

"You want me to stay again?" Draco asked furrowing his brows almost confused at the man's offer.

Harry glanced to Draco briefly. "I don't care….it's you know…..nice having you around." As soon as the words left him he realized there was to much truth around it. Draco didn't need nor want to know that. "I mean a good shag in the house and all." he did his best to appear nonchalant about the matter but his heart was hammering into his chest at the admission.

Draco felt himself blushing rather deeply and something odd in his belly. "Well I have some stuff I need to handle at the Manor tonight," Draco said. He watched as Harry's face hinted at one of disappointment. He didn't want to see him look that way and he took as deep breath searching for a solution. He had to speak with his father tonight and there was no getting around that. "But I can come Friday right after work if you want. You know…..instead of meeting at the Leaky late." He was right as Harry's eyes instantly perked up with light.

"That sounds good," Harry said in a hushed tone smiling. "I guess I will see you then?"

Draco smirked at the man's happiness. All he wanted to do was go kiss him, a memory to last him the next 36 or so hours. But pressing his lips together he decided against it. Why? "See you Friday Potter," he said quietly. Do it. No. Yes. No. Now. Now? Now. Draco's lip twitched as he scanned Harry's face for an emotion. He couldn't be sure but he thought he saw anticipation. Fuck me I'm screwed. He lifted Harry's chin with his fingers and planted a soft kiss on the man's lips that left his heart hammering. Their gaze remained locked a moment longer before he turned and left.

Harry let out a stuttered breath when heard foot steps heading down the stairs. "Fuck me I'm screwed."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into the Manor Draco sighed. It seemed like every time he stayed with Harry the more suffocating the Manor became. It was his own little house of hell. Perfection. Expectations. Disgusting view points. Ridiculous traditions. Sickening history…..everything's Harry's was not. How he hoped one day his home would feel as warming and relaxing as the Chosen One's.

He still didn't have a game plan though as to what to do. He couldn't rent a place and buying would be nearly impossible unless he gave up his lavish style, which he was almost to the point of being willing to do. It couldn't be so bad. Sure the beginning would be rough but over time he would be able to save and make the desired changes…hopefully. Merlin forbid if he ended up with that gaudy type furniture that Potter possessed.

"Master request young masters presence in drawing room," the elf bowed.

"Be gone. I'm coming," Draco spat without even looking at the elf. He threw his head back against his silver chair. Ugh. This was the only reason he had returned. Lucius had sent Tolen to the office with a letter very much demanding his presence. If he arranged yet another dark arts trade Draco was sure he would be beating himself into the wall soon. When Harry had offered for him to stay yet another night he had almost said to hell with his father. But the galleons from their deal rang in his mind.

Entering the drawing room his parents once again sat firm and dignified as they always did. One could hardly consider them human the way they seemed molded in stone. Taking the gray winged back across the table he took a deep unnoticed breath. "You wished to see me father?"

Lucius sat the crystal glass that he had been drinking from on the table before straightening his posture further. "This Saturday at 6pm we will be hosting the Greengrass's. Their eldest daughter has recently finished her studies and is now ready for marriage. We believe this could be a marriage of benefit for our name. They are a highly respectable pureblood family."

Draco's felt the time slow as he tried to comprehend the information. Marriage. An arranged marriage. Now. It was nothing he desired and would officially trap him in his living hell. "Do what?" was all he finally managed to form.

"You know very well what," Lucius hissed. "It is proper time for you to settle down, restore some dignity to our name, and continue our noble line."

Unable to control himself Draco snorted. Something that would surely piss his father off. "Noble? Dignity? Do you truly believe there is any possibility of restoring this name? Seriously father? Are you trying…."

"How dare you speak to me like this to make and about your family!" Lucius spat with disgust.

But Draco didn't flinch at the venom he tried to project. The only time he ever feared his father to a degree was once his wand was drawn. The cruciatus was a favorite of his after all. Family. Ha. Fucking amusing.

Narcissa smiled weakly at him. "Draco dear please don't look so surprised. This has been discussed before, even when you were a child," his mother reminded him softly.

Lucius huffed at his wives softness in which she spoke. "You will be here Saturday to entertain the Greengrass's. You will be a respectable and pleasant host, and you will court Astoria if things progress well. That is the end of it. If you think anything other wise and choose to disgrace our family in any way then you will find yourself cut off from our vault. Is that clear?"

The good old threats of being cut off. Draco didn't have to imagine what that would be like. He knew because he dreamt of it often. But now wasn't the time. He wasn't ready yet, therefore he needed to entertain his father's wishes. "Very well father," he replied simply.

"Now," Lucius said trying to appear calmer. "We have another matter to discuss. I am unaware of the reasoning but the aurors have increased their patrols and appear to be more…attentive. This is also the case at the Tavers, Burke, Rowle homes. I do not see how they could suspect anything of us but are just take extra caution. You have made good time thus far with your assignment. There are, however, a few large clients left and the matter needs finished as soon as possible. The end of the month at the latest. This also means you will be making a drop off every Saturday and Sunday. You will need to discuss directly where at with them at your office or by owl there. But by no means can I continue to communicate such details with them at this point. The risk is to great."

Draco closed his eyes for a split second to ignore everything. There was no point in arguing and part of him didn't even want to try. "Yes father," he sais cooly.

Lucius let what appeared to be the slightest curl of his lips occur. "Good. Now if you will excuse me…." His father stood and exited the room with his cloak softly flowing behind him in a truly elegant way.

"It is all for the best sweetie," Narcissa said trying to comfort him. "With the Dark Lord gone and our family free of such ties, once you settle down all will be calm." She motioned for him to stand and as Draco did she took him into her arms like any loving mother would do. But it was still delicate and restrained. Her voice giving doubt to her own words.

"Good night mother," Draco whispered as he backed away from her embrace to return to his room. The very room he was most likely about to hex so hard the bloody elves would take until Saturday to fix.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry managed to get home early this time, specifically for the purpose that Draco was going to come over again. He didn't want to be late a second time and risk Loty doing something embarrassing again. "Hey Loty?" Harry spoke as he hung his cloak on the rack by the door.

A crack was heard and then the elf appeared before him. "What does Master Harry need?" The elf bowed.

"Draco will be coming over for dinner. Do you think you could have everything ready a little early again?" he asked.

"Why of course Master Harry," Loty smiled.

"Wait!" Harry narrowed his eyes at the elf. "Casual unless I say so remember?" The little elf's face twisted in disappointment but simply nodded and vanished. Harry had had quite the talk with him once Draco had left and he had been unable to control the surplus of tears that erupted from the elf. Of course he tried to make it clear that the dinner was more than beautiful and that he just didn't want to make the blond uncomfortable, but that will still utter disappointment to the elf.

It didn't take even another half an hour before there was a light knock at the door and upon opening it his heart skipped a beat. Draco was standing tall with his hands in his black cloak pockets and typical Malfoy mask on his face. A small wind blew the little strands of blond hair so they were noticeable and not the prime example of perfection they always were causing Harry to smile. "Come on in, Loty is getting dinner ready," Harry said eagerly. He had almost questioned whether the man would show up again. Their random and sweet kiss good bye had left all kinds of lingering feelings inside him.

Draco walked through the door and began removing his cloak as Harry shut the door. Once he did it was as if a lock had come off him and he began to easily speak. "Good cause I'm starving," Draco stated, his voice giving away the desperation. He had hardly eaten since…..well…..the last time he was here.

Harry raised an eyebrow and studied the man. The weight on his shoulders was obvious. "Rough day I take it?" Harry asked.

Draco snorted. Like there were ever any easy or good days. Aiding in altering ministry forms and the selling of dark artifacts on top of his normal work was so easy. "Since when did you become so observant Potter?"

Harry pressed his lips together actually thinking about the question. He had to admit it has truly began in 6th year as he closely watched the blonds every movement. "6th year when I was stalking you," Harry said casually causing Draco's movements to pause.

"Guess your obsession with me runs deep then," Draco smirked not wanting to admit his true shock at the admission. Harry had seriously been stalking him? He had honestly thought during his testimony it was just some hero complex lie to make right with his mother for her saving his life. Luckily before they could elaborate on the subject Loty appeared with their food. After a long day of work they both began digging in to their meal.

Harry mulled over the discussions they were sure to have in the future if they continued to see each other. How would that go over? Draco obviously seemed okay with everything enough. He admitted time changes things. Maybe his tension isn't just towards me. He talks about extra work and plans. Maybe there is more and the topics won't be as hard as I fear. But first you have to find out how Draco feels prat. He probably doesn't want more. He acts like it sometimes. "Want to go to the pub?" Harry asked randomly in-between bites. If they got out of the house Harry would be less likely to continue and think on the subject or do something he would regret. He didn't want to go through the first name melt down again.

Draco just stared at him. What was the reason to go if they were already together. That was his main reason for ever going to the pub. "Why? We are already here," Draco pointed out.

Harry shrugged. "Yea but last weekend when we were there it wasn't so pleasant now was it? Don't you remember beating my face in? Id like to have a good time by the fire without worrying about you this time"

"You were worried about me?" Draco asked in a mixture of curiosity and disbelief.

"Of course I was." Harry answered. Why else would he have followed the blond into that room?

Draco just looked at him as he continued to eat. "Aren't you still paranoid about someone watching you though?"

Harry shook his head. He had spent the week thinking about their previous nights at the pub. "It was probably just Luna and my head messing with me. When you spend half of your life in the spot light it gets to you."

Why not? Better than if he wants to break out the Firewhiskey. "Fine if you really want to," Draco gave up easily causing Harry to smile. He couldn't say he particularly wanted to go to the pub but who was he to argue with a good butter beer if Harry wanted to be there.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry apparated them to the alley across from the Leaky Cauldron. The wind was warmer than the week before and it felt bright for some reason. Entering the pub he noted the tight space of the room. Looking around he saw every chair filled and many more people standing.

"Hey Neville," Harry greeted his old friend as he reached the counter. "What's the occasion? Got a full house I see."

Neville eyed him curiously looking past and seeing Draco Malfoy close behind him. "Umm can't say there is one. Guess the change of weather is bringing people out of their dwellings. Not like I'm going to complain. Heck tonight alone I've already come close to doubling my typical Friday income." The man's voice grew cheerful as he bragged a little. "Won't be long and I can take on my own greenhouse."

"That's brilliant mate. Congratulations. Here we will help you out some more. Go ahead and give us 4 pints of butterbeer." As Neville supplied them Harry turned to Draco sliding 2 of the drinks to him. "Dra... umm Malfoy why don't we go to the corner down there," He said gesturing towards the far end closer to the fire. "Seems to be less people down that way." Harry felt the slightest amount of sweat on his forehead due to his near slip of Draco's common name. If people heard him start to use the name Draco they would no doubt be very concerned for his sanity. Probably would even guess the imperious curse or potions abuse.

Draco eyed Longbottom closely but went ahead and walked down to the corner of the counter with their drinks. Neville leaned over closer to Harry. "Harry why have you been hanging out with Malfoy so much? You 2 have been sitting together for weeks," he asked quietly.

Harry looked down the counter and watched as Draco drank while staring at him. "He just needed someone to talk to is all." He couldn't help but let the faintest smile grow.

"Alright well it's still Malfoy you know," Neville said standing back up right.

"I know that Neville. Don't worry. Really think I can't handle myself?" Harry asked giving him a friendly reminding expression.

"Okay mate just watch yourself," Neville said. It was clear he doubted his choice of friendship but trusted him enough to let it go.

Harry headed back down the counter length but stopped as he passed 2 witches sitting at the closest table. He casually looked around. In your head remember? He shook his head and reached Draco. Who raised an eyebrow as he drank. "What did Longbottom want that was so private?" The blond asked.

"He wanted to know if we were shagging," Harry responded casually without a care.

Draco almost spit out his drink and it took him a few seconds to swallow. He had to brace himself against the counter. "Do fucking what?" he all but shrieked.

Harry laughed outright at the blonds panic. "Relax. He just asked why we have been hanging out so much together."

"And you told him what exactly?" Draco pried.

Harry shrugged resuming his drink and casually looking over his shoulder at the crowd. "I just said you needed someone to talk to."

"Great make me sound like I'm in need of some heroic therapy session," Draco sneered taking a rather large drink.

"If you want me to go tell him we are actually shagging I can," Harry smiled teasingly. "I mean I would take our form of therapy any time…..well from you anyways." He felt a little embarrassment growing in the pit of his stomach so he quickly took another drink to calm it. He hadnt meant for it to come out sounding like that.

The words weren't lost on Draco. He had basically said he would fuck him any time, and he only wanted it to be him. Is that saying he only wants you Draco? The blond let a smirk creep into his face. Thinking the Chosen One only wanted him was exhilarating. "Is that the Chosen Ones way of saying he only wants a certain Slytherin?" he smiled enticingly.

Harry went to respond but a prickly feeling on his neck became known and he spun around ignoring the question. Maybe he was loosing it and he would never be able to go to the pub again without being on edge, because of course he didn't see anything out of the normal. Turning around he watched as Draco chugged the last of his first pint before slamming it down as if proud of his alcohol consumption.

"It's in your head Potter. Remember? If you don't start drinking I will have to drink yours for you. You know what happens when I get that drunk," Draco said wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the man's comfortableness. He was really starting to get more and more comfortable around him. "Well in my experience there are 2 drunk Draco's. First one is you shagging me senseless and the second is you so angry I end up needed Hermione's healing spells."

Draco stopped mid drink. "You had to get Granger to fix you?"

"Yea she is better at healing spells than I am. She didn't like I wouldn't tell her though." Harry smiled at the memory or Hermione's frustration when he refused to talk about the obvious fight he had been in.

At that moment he caught a camera flashing from the corner of his eye. Turning with the speed of a snitch he looked and only saw small group of giggling people posing. But then the flash came from a different angle and when he looked he again saw nothing. Harry felt the anger growing inside him. Someone was watching them and there was no longer any doubt in his mind. Quickly he felt the anger threatening to boil. The field day the Prophet would have when they all read some twisted story of him hanging out with Malfoy. Harry snarled at the thought. People meddling in his bloody life as if he was some life time front page attraction. "Alright that's it," Harry said loudly slapping his palms down onto the counter top as he stood abruptly to his feet. "We're going home!" He grabbed Draco's hand and started pulling him through the crowd at record speed.

"Woah there Potter what's going on? It's your imagination remember? You're going to pull my bloody arm off!" Draco whined as his feet tried to keep up with Harry's quick pace.

"No it's not. Someone has been watching us. I know it," Harry said in a furious voice as he yanked Draco into the road.

"You're mental. I always knew it," Draco laughed trying not to fall.

Ignoring the blond and pulling him into the apparation point he stood as Draco gathered his balance. Holding his hand to steady the man for a quick apparation Harry scanned the street…...waiting. Waiting. And he didn't have to wait long as a lone figure stepped out of the old pubs door and looked their way. Harry narrowed his eyes at the figure as the person just continued to stand there and watch them. I knew it. When the figure finally took a step towards them Harry quickly disapparated himself and Draco.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter. I make no money from this and am simply enjoying myself.
> 
> Mature content. You have been WARNED.
> 
> A/N: I am SO EXCITED about this chapter. I've had it and the next one planned out since like chapter 5 or 6. It feels amazing to finally write it all! -squeal- I don't know about you but hell Im ready for chapter 10! 
> 
> Side note: I'm not a friggin English major and I have never wrote anything before. There are going to be punctuation and grammar errors. It's reality. Can't handle it don't read.

Draco straightened his tie, then pulled his dinner jacket sleeves to make sure they were nice and smooth. Nothing less than pristine was allowed at such a formal occasion. Looking into the mirror he stared back into the blandness of his eyes. They looked even more a dull gray than they normally were. Otherwise….perfection. It wasn't so much he wasn't happy with his looks. He knew he looked fabulous, but dressed up to put on the fake pureblood face he didn't want to wear anymore made him feel empty. Because that's all it was, just a shell enclosing whatever was the real him. At the end of the war he had finally realized what he wanted, or at least recognized what he didn't want. This was one of those things.

Feeling nothing he stepped away from the silver framed mirror. Might as well just bloody top myself at this rate. Let's go get it over with. Adjusting his tie one last time he headed for the foyer. At exactly 6pm a knock sounded at the door and he watched as the eldest house elf opened it. Narcissa proceeded to welcome the guests into the manor.

Paying no mind to the witches parents, he took note of the young woman's natural beauty. A simple yet stylish dark aqua floor length dress enhanced it. It wasn't shiny or overbearing like many young witches liked to be. No, instead it was a flat matte color that let her features glow. Her dark brown hair flowed down over her shoulders onto the fabric and perfectly framed the roundness of her face. Truly beautiful.

Lucius stepped forward with elegant confidence and his cane tapped the marble floor as he walked. "Mr and Mrs. Greengrass, it is an honor to have you in our home." Reaching out he shook the fathers hand before placing a light kiss among 's hand. As Lucius made his introductions Draco followed directly behind him repeating his actions except with an added light bow to show respect towards potential in laws.

Draco took Astoria's hand into his and placed a light kiss upon it. "Astoria…thank you for coming," he said in a delicate tone. It wasn't hard to play his part when the woman smiled gently and radiated such charm.

"Of course Draco. It's been quite some time hasn't it?" she said lightly.

"Indeed. Please…..let us sit," he gestured to the table. When Astoria inclined her head in acceptance he proceeded to pull out the dining room chair closest to him, allowing her to sit before he took the seat across from her.

"Do you care to join us Mr. and Mrs.Greengrass ?" Narcissa asked as Lucius strolled to the head of the table to take his seat.

After casual greetings that numbed his mind ceased, an extravagant meal appeared the length of the table. Easily enough to feed 10 people. "So Draco," Mr.Greengrass said breaking the silence once their dinner began. "I noticed the lack of unfortunate publicity that followed you once the war subsided."

The man was eyeing Draco carefully. If he had actually cared what the man thought the stare may have made him nervous. "Yes thankfully it has been a while since such articles have occurred. As much as I enjoy the Malfoy name gathering attention I will enjoy the day it is for a better reason than being an ex-death eater Draco said in partial truth. He longed for the day he would be recognized for more, however he doubted it was possible being a Malfoy. Maybe his father would strip him of his last name once he finally broke free of the manor.

"Draco!" Lucius said sternly. Draco was sure had it not been for company his father would have shouted. He obviously meant to get a message across. A message of shut the fuck up.

Mr.Greengrass raised his hand. "No Lucius it is a topic that needs discussed. I give the lad credit for addressing it on his own. It isn't something we can hide from and it will need to be a factor Astoria considers."

Draco looked at Astoria who was watching him closely over the rim of her wine glass. A flash of the night before came to him. The same intense gaze Harry had given him, except over a chilled glass of gin a little bit after the man had yanked him abruptly from the pub.

Upon apparating back to Harry's the man was straight up barmy with anger. Sure Draco had seen someone appear outside the pub and look to them. It was dark though so it was highly unlikely the person could tell who they were, and in the pub no one paid them any mind. Anyone that did obviously didn't care about their casual socialization, unless they were all to drunk to look closely at them. Besides even if they did no one would have any reason to think any thing otherwise. They had been careful. Except the time you tried to snog him senseless in the alleyway.

Draco blinked a few times at the mention of his name. "Draco has done a wonderful job at his efforts to restore the Malfoy name to high standings. Haven't you darling?" his mother said proudly.

"I have. A few times I've been referenced as one of the top auditors in Britain and I have many high profile clients." Draco knew this would please the Greengrass's and it was confirmed when 's eyebrows rose.

"That is good to hear…." Mrs.Greengrass began, but her words were lost to Draco as they began idle chit chat. What he wouldn't give to be anywhere other than the table right now. Suffering this formal hell. Although the food was pleasant, even it came across as dull and bland to him like everything else in the manor. The meal was leaving him without an appetite.

It had been a struggle to make himself leave Harry's that afternoon, especially knowing this is what awaited him. They had spent the morning reminiscing the previous night and trying to figure out how they had both made it to the bed. Putting together the little pieces off memories from the night it seemed they had had quite a good time after Harry finally relaxed. Relaxed and drunk enough to end up falling off the couch mid snog session. There was no forgetting that once he rolled out of bed and felt the bruise on his hip. He also remembered the raven haired man peering down at him and the orgasm that unfolded him as Harry put all his weight on his chest. His orgasm had been perfect ecstasy finished off with a deep need for sleep.

According to Harry he had been to slow for his liking when he tried to take the man from behind. Which had resulted in Harry taking matters into his own hand. It seemed Harry could be quite controlling if he wanted to be by pushing Draco back to the floor. The man had quickly climbed atop him barely giving him time to focus before sitting on his cock and began riding him which caused him to arch from the floor in pleasure.

Just the few memories had awoken their cocks and it wasn't long before Harry found himself bent over the counter so Draco could make up for his lack of domination the previous night. After a casual lunch and talk of the previous quidditch season Draco had had to finally force himself to leave. There had been a good probability he would get sucked into a new topic which would only make it harder to ready himself for his dinner. However it was made harder regardless by the kiss Harry had planted on him as he had went to say good bye. It left his heart fuzzy and a little achy that he had to leave. Did it leave the same feeling lingering on Harry's lips as it did his? He wondered how the man was spending his evening. Surely it was more relaxed and enjoyable than this.

"Astoria, how many children do you hope to bless your family with?" Lucius's voice suddenly carried through the room. Draco had to tighten his jaw to keep his thoughts to himself. Bloody fucking questions…..interrogating our lives…..What were they? Some pawn pieces on a chess board? Duh.

"I suppose…." Astoria began but Draco again paid her no mind. Who's business was it besides the ones making them how many children they had. He found himself contradicting his own opinion. Did Harry want kids? It was no doubt in his mind the oh so noble Chosen One would make a wonderful caring father. Everything Lucius was not, and probably more than he could ever be. Just another way Harry was perfect. He really is an amazing man isn't he? Hmm…you're thinking about raising babies and Harry Potter? Why? I don't know it was just a thought. He had never really thought about the little Malfoy heirs he was expected to produce, and that expectation alone had given him little pleasure in the thought of children.

Looking from his plate Draco noticed the silence and eyes upon him. Lucius was glaring at him with fire in his eyes, and he realized he had no idea what had been said or if they were even still on the topic of children. Shit. "Apologies. I have a rather difficult client Monday and was tying to remember if I returned his folder to my file room." Luckily he was well skilled in lying.

slowed his chewing and took a drink before speaking. "Is that so? Well it is an important business detail to pay attention to. Do you have many clients?"

"I do and recently came into quite a few more. My reputation has grown amongst the community it seems." Draco answered honestly.

"You must work a lot then. I can't imagine you have a lot of free time on your hands." Astoria was watching Draco. She was obviously trying to get a feel of what home life would be like.

Ugh will this ever end. The blond straightened his shoulders that had relaxed a bit to much during his thoughts of Harry. "I actually never have had an issue with work and my home life. I like to keep work at work and do well in assuring it stays that way."

"That is…..wonderful," smiled happily. "You know Astoria actually did some time studying healing magic."

Astoria mimicked Draco's posture by straightening herself in her seat obviously quote proud of her studies. "Yes it was quite interesting. I personally found blood magic to be fascinating,"

Draco grimaced inside. That was not a branch of magic he ever wanted to dabble in. Blood magic isn't exactly pleasant. "Astoria would like to accompany me to the library and let our parents mingle? If I recall we have a few rare editions on blood magic," Draco offered. Anything to get away from the constant eyeing and questioning of the 4 other adults.

"We will be leaving shortly Astoria so don't be long," said quickly as Astoria excused herself from the table.

Luckily the library was not far from the foyer making their walk short. "Here we are," Draco said as he opened one of the double doors to his left and allowed Astoria to enter before him. He smirked seeing her face which was clearly impressed by the surplus of books, most of which were highly sought after. Centrally placed on each of the 4 long walls were dark wooden book shelves that left only a gap of a few feet at each corner and they didn't quite reach the ceiling. The center was furnished with beautiful dark blue velvet couches and chairs. Dark wooden desks and tables with the same ornate detail as the shelving also graced the room.

Draco looked up and down the left wall of books and came to a halt. "Ah these are it," he stepped aside allowing Astoria to stand where he had just been. "These are our books on blood magic."

The woman ran her fingers over the spines of the worn books. She seemed intrigued. "So…Draco. How do you feel about this?" she asked softly.

Draco furrowed his brows at the abrupt question. "This?" Fuck life why can't it wait. He decided to play off the question. "I can't say I have the same interest in the subject but I find it interesting none the less."

Astoria turned slowly to him with a stern face that reminded him of his mother when she didn't feel like dealing with him. "Don't be like that, you know what I mean. This," she gestured between them.

"Oh," Draco paused for a moment. Damnit. Not as daft as Daphne. She was pleasant enough and if he was forced into a marriage she wouldn't be a bad choice. "I believe you are a beautiful and bright young pureblood witch that is a brilliant. I know you would make a wonderful wife," he recited as if it had been said dozens of times. Yea a wife to someone else.

Astoria smiled warmly. "Thank you. I think you have the potential to make a wonderful husband. You have grown up quite a bit since school it seems."

Draco controlled himself not to growl or glare. Luckily he did have control over his attitude…when it be so required and the risk of a perfectly aimed curse from his father was at stake. "You think I would act like a teenager my entire life?" He asked smoothly.

"Daphne told me stories," the woman gave him a knowing look.

Oh joy. Stories of the knob headed Slytherin slag prince. "How marvelous. I do not want to know what those stories are," he stated dryly. He could think of more than a few unpleasant memories if he allowed himself to.

Astoria pressed her lips together and gracefully stroked her chin once. "You know I think we could possibly make this work. Achieve what we need to and all. Would you like to see each other again? Now that our parents are acquainted we could be alone and attend something more enjoyable."

Everything in his head screamed no but as if a trained solider he agreed with relative ease. "I would be delighted." He put out his arm and Astoria slipped hers around it as he escorted her down the stairs.

After everyone bidded each other a proper thank you and good evening Draco sighed in relief closing the door behind the Greengrass's. The moment of relief was short lived.

"So Draco. How did it go?" Lucius asked hopefully.

Draco gathered himself to face his parents. "It went well. She would like to see me again." Unfortunately.

"That is marvelous news darling!" his mother beamed.

Draco smiled weakly. Astoria truly was a smart, kind, and beautiful witch. The kind any respectable pureblood could hope to have as a wife.

XXXXXXX

Throwing down some floo powder down Harry was happy to finally get to hang out with Ron and Hermione. He was feeling quite upbeat this weekend minus the little innocent at the pub and he it was going to run to continue the mood. Ron and Hermione were usually plenty busy but they still managed to have a few good laughs together. It was enough he guessed.

Stepping out of the fireplace into a different living room, a little head full of red hair popped out slowly from behind the couch in front of him. He smiled at her warmly and the girl squealed before taking off towards him. "Daddy! 'arry's 'ere!"

Harry scooped the girl up as she flung herself at him. "Well hello there Rose. How have you been this week?" he asked giving her a little hug.

"Uncle " 'orge bought slugs!" she said enthusiastically.

"You mean jelly slugs?" He asked and Rose nodded. "Is Uncle George still here?" The little girl stuck out her bottom lip and shook her head sadly with her vibrant, bushy curls bouncing all around her.

Just then Ron rounded the corner. "Hi there mate. Been a long week hasn't it?" He stayed sounding a bit exhausted.

Harry lowered Rose to the floor and she took off towards Ron. "Daddy! ''arry's 'ere!"

"Yes he is isn't he," Ron chuckled. "Why don't you go over there and play while daddy and Harry talk?" He pointed to the far left corner of the living room that Ron and Hermione had packed full of toys. It was her own little play area for downstairs so her toys weren't scattered everywhere. "I'm sure he will play with you later," Ron encouraged her.

Harry smiled as the little girl scampered off content with his words. "You think she is ever going to get that H down?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "Who knows. Mione and mom say there are usually a few letters that kids have trouble getting down."

"Hermione upstairs?" Usually Hermione was upstairs doing household work when he got there on Sundays.

"Nah she is in the library. Some kind of studying she wanted to do on Newt Scamander's notes for tomorrow's meeting with the board. She should be down soon."

It always amused Harry how deep she had gotten into the protection of magical creatures after visiting Charlie in Romania the summer after graduation. Some how she had also guilted him and Ron into returning despite their job offers and protests. Apparently it would increase their worth to the ministry and show they were more than capable of tasks outside fighting criminals, but their theory was she just hadn't wanted to be alone.

Enjoying some casual chatting in the living room with Ron while Rose played Hermione finally came down the stairs a bit later. "So how did the studying go?" Harry asked.

"Quite splendid actually," she said confidently taking a seat. "Hopefully they will see the benefit of a public program through the ministry now."

Harry listened to Hermione ramble on about the idea behind her program. Apparently such a program was going to basically be like a required public class for witches and wizards wanting to own or breed different creatures, not to mention those that were just interested in their well being as she was. It sounded like a good enough idea to him.

Harry went on about the developments in and Hermione spouted theories involving apparation and the confusion, or perhaps the lingering affect of a potion. It was a good idea given the serious lack in magical findings near the scene and even obliviation would have allowed the muggles to remember what street they were on.

Ron began to update them on the rest of the Weasley's when a poking began on Harry's left arm preventing him from listening. " 'arry. 'arry. 'arry. 'arry," Rose began whispering while continuing to poke Harry's arm. "'arry."

Harry finally turned to face the persistent girl once she stopped. "Alright, alright. You have my attention Rose. What do you want to do this time?" Being a godfather Harry had decided he was going to make sure to spend a little time doing something the girl wanted to do every week. An experience and connection he could only dreamed to have had with Sirius.

The little girl looked at her parents and then to Harry studying them which made him wonder what exactly was going in in her head. She definitely had the mischief talent the twins had paired with Hermione's mind which a lot of time made her intimidating for a 3 year old. " 'arry's 'air is a mess. It needs cut." She finally stated.

Hermione and Ron laughed while Harry let the girl ruffle his hair. When she heard Ron laughing she quickly turned to look at him with an all to familiar stern look Hermione was known for. "Cut daddy to."

Ron's face instantly fell into his hand and it was Harry's turn to laugh with Hermione.

"Alright Rose let Mommy go get her wand. We will make the boys pretty again," she was still snickering as she walked back up the stairs.

"When is she going to be ready for a broom or something?" Harry asked Ron while Rose continued to fiddle with his hair as if she was fascinated by the unruly mess.

Ron sighed feeling the same disappointment as Harry. "Mione said when she is 4. So not much longer."

"Thank Merlin. I'm not sure how many more make overs, tickle fights, and drawing sessions I can take," Harry admitted. The girls birthday was in October, still months away, but it was something to look forward to. It was fun charming her crayons and changing altering their clothes but something a bit more physical is what he and Ron needed. Ron longed for the day he could teach her chess.

XXXXXXX

Wednesday came by quickly for Harry. Work had been promising with the crime location being solidified to 2 streets. It had only taken him spending a good portion of yesterday and today walking probably 4 miles worth of roads to the West of the witness's house. The result had been worth it and now he could focus on the apparent 2 females that seemed to be accompanying the muggles. He thanked Merlin for the idea of using video cameras once the footage had revealed so much. It was an amusing added bonus that Arthur had used the opportunity to study the muggle item in use of it's intended purpose.

Work, his lovely evening with Ron and Hermione, and of course Draco had left him feeling happier than usual. He took the positivity and used it to his benefit finally for something he had always thought of doing but for some reason never had. Sure he had scribbled out some things here and there, but he had never actually sat down and really began writing.

Sitting in his study he began. What did the past mean? How did it play into the future? What was needed despite the pain to create what one needed. Something he had the unique perspective of that had the potential to influence, and maybe provide closure to the wizarding world. It was more than he had ever let out with his emotions. He had thought it, but he never had allowed himself to go as in depth as it did.

What felt like hours later a pulse went through the air signaling his wards. He wasn't expecting a visitor and jerking him from his deep thoughts he drew his wand. Few actually knew where he lived for multiple reasons. Being the Chosen One he had made sure his home was his only true safe haven.

Swiftly scrambling down the stairs he crept towards the window. Low and to the side making sure not to cast a shadow against it. Casting a dillusionment charm across the window so no one could see him he edged open the curtain just enough to see if he could see the intruder. His eyebrows shot up.

Tucking away his wand he opened the door and a warm feeling spread through him. "Draco?"

"Good. You haven't gone blind in the last 4 days," the blond snapped.

Harry was taken aback at the sudden lash from the blond and his smile faded. Not as if it was a shock…but then again it was. "And I see you haven't become any less of a git." Harry saw his poor attempt at friendly banter did nothing to amuse the blond's foul mood. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Draco slightly bit his the inside of his cheek trying not give himself away. "Is my presence that off putting?" He finally wanted to smile when the raven hair man narrowed his eyes at him."Can I not just want to see you?" Draco asked in an irritated tone.

The blond was obviously worked up and annoyed but the idea he had came to him for what seemed like relief was fulfilling his own mood. "Hard to think you want to see me though when I open the door to you being bitchy." Draco visibly clenched his jaw and blinked hard to look away. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Draco exhaled deeply. None of it was Harry's fault. "Can I come in or not?"

Sure you want to let him in? He seems pretty bitchy. Could end up with a fist in someone's face. Worth it. Stepping aside he allowed the blond inside.

Removing his cloak Draco wasted no time heading straight to the couch to sit and let his head fall rest on the back of it. This feels better already. The truth was the week was just proving down right unendurable and the thought of Harry had his mind begging to go see hjm. Not only had he already received an owl from Astoria wanting to meet the coming weekend, but 4 of his father's clients had also come by to schedule their pickup. Smuggling the dark arts like a prat you are. He wanted nothing to do with any of it. His father, Astoria, fucked up wizards…...The only thing he wanted to do was spend his weekend with Harry like normal but it felt like it would never get here. And now his happiness in the weekend was being partially ruined with black market deals and pretending to be interested in marrying some witch.

"It's nothing," he finally managed to bite out calmly despite the bold face lie. It helped he wasn't looking at the man. Everything in my stupid life is wrong.

Harry furrowed his brows and sat next to the blond. Harry turned Draco's face to look at him slowly with his hand in case he decided to resist his touch. Going with his instinct to comfort the man he gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "It's not nothing. Look at you."

Draco groaned. Bloody fucking Gryffindor's and their fucking feelings. "Seriously Potter?"

"Yes seriously. I've seen you look miserable plenty enough over the years." Harry said flatly.

"I don't want to talk about it okay?" Draco strained through clenched teeth trying to give him the picture without being overly harsh.

Harry moved back and raised his hands in defeat at the heaviness in the man's voice. "Fine fine. We don't have to talk. What do you want to do then?"

Draco didn't really know. Just being in Harry's house and presence was already proving enough but he didn't really want to talk either. He didn't want to attempt to read anything or get lost thinking about everything that was bothering him. Draco looked up and was ready to curse himself for his thought. You know you like it. "Just turn on that bloody thing," Draco huffed as he waved a hand towards the telly. Harry smiled at the fact Draco was suggesting such a thing. "Quit smiling like that Potter."

Harry suppressed a snort but soon was soon flipping through the channels finding something to distract the blond.

"What are you doing? I thought we were watching that bloody contraption." Draco asked when Harry appeared to turn it back off.

"We are, but there is nothing good on. I'm going to get a movie out" Harry pulled out his wand. Tapping the wall to the left of the telly an opening revealed a bookshelf of sorts. Draco's eyes grew wide seeing the rows and rows of little book like things.

"What on the bloody hell are those things Potter?" Draco questioned hesitantly.

Harry looked for a moment before pulling out one of the little rectangles. A small flick and the object grew to a larger size. Draco watched in confusion as the raven haired man opened it and removed a circle before sliding it into another flat box. The telly screen suddenly changed and Draco flinched a little.

"They are called DVD's. Fairly new to the muggle world but with my gold I've managed to gather quite the collection already. I've more than probably most muggles," he shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "What can I say. I enjoy them."

Draco continued to watch in awe as weird things appeared on the screen like drawings. Different from the other things the telly had showed him so far since they had always watched actual people. "So what? Muggles are actually able to draw these and make them move without magic?" he asked as a village began to sing.

"Yes. Fascinating what they can achieve sometimes. It just takes them years of physical work," Harry laughed.

"Weird bunch of people they are," Draco muttered.

Harry chuckled yet again and glanced every now and again to see the blond watching in great interest. He had seemed to visibly relaxed and his mind no longer occupied with what had been bothering him.

"Interesting they actually give the idea of witches, wizards, enchanted talking items, and curses to their young ones considering how much they hate us. Although that beast is a little to close to comfort for me." He saw Harry squirm a little. "Potter….." Harry tensed and pressed his lips together. "Potter….." Draco drawled out again seeing the incomfortableness.

"What? I thought you might like it. It involves a fair bit of magic," Harry paused and adverted his eyes nervously as the blond continued to stare at him. "…and maybe…..you could relate to the beast a little? Maybe?"

Draco rolled his eyes realizing he could relate but he wasn't bound to let the Chosen One know that so he settled for a simple insult . "Prat."

Harry smiled at not having pissing off the blond or getting hexed. "Git."

As the movie progressed Harry didnt noticed how his head had ended up resting against the blonds shoulder. Finally when the blond shook, probably to get rid of the images of the beasts disgusting eating habits, he noticed. He also noticed how the blond paid his position no mind. These kinds of movies he liked to indulge in more frequently than most. He had never been allowed to watch the children's movies with Dudley growing up but he had been able to hear the story the movie told from the other room. Many had much more meaning than he was sure Dudley wad capable of understanding even with images to show him.

"Would you stay or leave?" Harry asked curiously when the beast reluctantly freed Belle. She left although her heart clearly had the desire to also stay. He wasn't sure what he would do having not had parents to compare the situation to.

Draco was quite as he watched and thought. "I don't know. Going back to my life would be a lot more awful than hers." He admitted.

Harry just adjusted his head against the blonds shoulder not wanting to touch any delicate topics that Draco had obviously not been keen on discussing. "Why?"

Draco huffed. "My mother and father aren't loving and I doubt Id want to help them. They are currently quite determined to get me to settle down. You know the whole find a pureblood and start producing heirs and all that," Draco said without thought, obviously lost in the drama of the movie.

Harry found himself twitch at the idea of Draco marrying. "Do you want that?" It doesnt sound like he does.

"That's basically my only purpose in life. Continue the pureblood line and Malfoy name." Draco shrugged. He didn't care to think about it at the moment.

He kept his face blank by some miracle. Harry felt the weight of all his recent thoughts crash to the floor. You're a prat for thinking any of those things anyways. Fuck buddies remember? It's Draco Malfoy. "Yea…..yea I guess that is how it would be for you. Umm are those the big plans you've been talking about?"

"Kind of…..look I just don't want to talk about it," Draco said shushing him so he could focus on the movie.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. Draco didn't want him to say more and it wasn't like he had any place to say anything. "Alright," he said softly.

The movie continued and as the fight with the beast began he felt Draco flinch and he quickly placed his hand of Draco's. The blond squeezed it in response. Then when the beast became a man again and the cheerful music began he felt Draco squeeze his hand another time. Deciding to look up he saw the blond staring at him in an expression he could not read, but he didn't have to worry about it as Draco's lips brushed his, connecting in a long soft kiss.

Draco felt the annoyance of his life melt away in the kiss. The music driving a negativity out of him as their kiss intensified and before long their hands were upon each other in a fit of snogging.

Harry broke away. The fucking music had awoken the literal magic of their blood and he could almost feel it growing together. It had happened the last couple times they had been together but the feeling was a bit overpowering actually. "Are you planning on staying or going home?" he asked a little our of breath.

Draco hesitated a second staring into Harry's eyes. He hadnt meant to get so caught up in a kiss and he did want to spend the night with the man. "Do you want me to stay?"

Harry tried really hard to say it in a nonchalant way that didn't show his desire for the blonds company. "I don't mind."

"I guess I can stay then," Draco said in a soft voice like silk before leaning in for another kiss.

Harry leaned back and chuckled. "Let's go upstairs then. As much as I like a good shag on the couch I think I'd prefer the bed tonight,

"Who said we were shagging?" Draco asked defensively. It was as if it was the only reason he was there. Harry raised his eyebrow and looked from the tent in Draco's trousers to his eyes. The blond growled at his obvious arousal betraying him. "Maybe I want to fuck you on the couch," Draco said flatly crossing his arms.

"When I don't spend half the day walking the streets of London we can shag where ever you want." Harry turned off the telly and paused at the stairs.

Draco felt his eye twitch at such an offer. He hadnt wanted to shag on the couch but Harry didn't need to know that with such an enticing idea up for grabs. "Where ever I want eh? Sure you want to make that offer? Because I may just hold you to it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine. Shag in the bed tonight and where ever you want another time." Harry truly didn't care where he could get good and fucked most days. Up against the wall, shower, over the counter, over the chair, couch, floor. It didn't matter…but Draco gave him a wicked grin that actually made him a little nervous. Okay what's going on in his head?

"Deal," Draco said eagerly.

Harry's eyes darted around the room for a hint at the blonds thoughts. You just made a deal with a Slytherin and that look is unsettling. With no hint giving it away Harry brushed off the uncertainty and headed up to the bedroom.

It felt natural anymore to Draco. Walking the stairs, watching a telly, sharing a meal, a bed and sometimes a shower. A smile crept across his face. Coming up behind the man in his room Draco rubbed Harry's shoulders as he unbuttoned his shirt. If he had really been walking London all day he to relax also. When the shirt fell off the man he ran his hands down the man's chest to his hips and spun him around for a kiss once Harry's trousers and boxers hut the floor.

Sucking gently on Harry's lips he bit it slightly when he felt Harry's hands undoing his trousers. Draco wrapped his hands around Harry's arms and pushed his bulge against the pressure of the man's hand. He began the attack on Harry's mouth as a fire set aflame in his body. The want and need for more of the man. All he could think about was the sweetness that Harry tasted of and the delicate way the Chosen Ones hands touched his body. Parting their kiss for the 2 seconds it took to pull his shirt over his head Draco swore it was to long and attacked him hard when their lips reconnected like magnets.

Feeling the hot flesh of their naked skin together Draco found his hand reaching for Harry's cock. He ran his fingers lightly over the leaking tip. The gathering of precum against his fingers caused a shiver to go down his spine and his mouth still managed to water despite the excess of salvia in his mouth. He had never liked giving Blaise blow jobs. There was a time or 2 where he had entertained the idea but it seemed below him. It felt different with Harry though. He wanted to please him, make only him feel good, and oh how much he wanted to taste the man. Do it. Draco dropped to his knees and took the man into his mouth before Harry could speak.

When the blond wrapped his lips around his cock Harry had to keep himself from thrusting into the warmth as a response. "Fuck Draco…."

Draco let Harry's cock pop from his mouth. "Are you complaining?"

"No no. Merlin no," The fact Draco was on his knees before him had a whole new feeling of erotic coursing through him. It was not a vision he had ever thought would occur. He was sure the blond would never go down on him.

"You better not be Potter. I don't just suck anyone's dick cause they let me fuck them," he purred with enticingly before licking across the top of Harry's cock.

"You mean I'm not just anyone?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow grinning.

Draco felt like his blood drained from his body. Oops. "Just shut up you prat or I will stop." He growled before taking Harry's hard length into his mouth again.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the man's sudden change. He went from practically a compliment to an insult with 6 words. But the thought stopped as Draco began to tongue his slit and wrapped his hand around the base of his shaft. It didn't take long until Harry's hands were tangled in the blond strands and he was thrusting through strained breaths into Draco's mouth.

When Draco pulled himself out of his grasp and released his cock Harry all but shouted in frustration of being so close and denied release. It felt like torture when the blond licked the length of his cock.

Once Draco was met with the wirery bush of hair. He began placing light fluttering kissing up Harry's body. Reaching Harry's nipple he nibbled the peak before lightly sucking on it. Draco shoved Harry back onto the bed and climbed atop him latching onto the man's neck determined to leave his mark on him and licking the dark red spot that formed before moving onto a new location.

Harry was running his hands all along Draco's head. The blond was apparently unable to resist himself anymore when he reaching down between them taking both their cocks into his hand, enough to hold and press them together so he could stroke them at the same time.

Quickly Harry found himself back on the edge especially when he saw Draco starting to breath harder. Harry thrust against Draco's cock and hand. It provided a whole new sensation he hadn't felt before and it caused his balls to ache with a need to cum. "I….." and as soon as the word left him Draco pulled his hand away and Harry whimpered in disappointment and all but slammed his fist into the bed growling furiously like a true lion.

"You don't think I'm going to let you off that easy do you?" Draco purred hotly into his ear sending shivers through Harry's body. Grabbing the man's right arm he flipped Harry onto his stomach. Reaching down for his wand he quickly tapped Harry's crack and tossed it back to floor once the wetness had nicely coated the entire length of the man's crevasse. Draco guided his cock between Harry's cheeks and slid through the firm globes of his buttock. Faster and faster until Harry raised his bum in protest to Draco's selfishness.

The blond pressed a hand into Harry's back keeping him firm against the mattress as he let finger after finger prod the man's back door. Only when Harry began to squirm and quietly moan did Draco allow his cock to tease the tight open. He loved the way Harry would grow feisty and eager with frustration due to the lack of pleasure.

Harry pushed himself back onto Draco's cock as soon as he felt the hardness because it was almost unbearable to wait any longer. He needed the blond inside him. Lost in the stretch of his asshole he pressed his face into the bed panting as his channel became filled with firmness.

Draco stopped when his pelvis became flush with Harry. Rotating his hips he began thrusting into the man slowly but it only took moments for his breathing to grow rigid as his body increased the pace. It was always an exhilarating feeling. Harry felt like nothing he ever had and was sure nothing would ever compare. He was unable to help each little spark that happened inside him as he continued to thrust. Rubbing Harry's back he squeezed his eyes shut feeling the smoothness of the man's skin and definition of the hips that his hands grasped onto. Bloody fucking hell he is fabulous. Fuck me fuck him oh fuck.

Opening his eyes his mouth dropped as he grunted in an attempt to get more air when be saw the man's ass bouncing against him. Harry's knuckles were growing white fisting the sheets and the sight caused Draco's balls begin to seizure and when a long high pitched groan cane from Harry and Draco quickly pulled out not wanting the moment to end. Harry seemed to sob into the blanket but the blond wasted no time sliding beside him desperate to feel the heat of his ass around him again. He wrapped his arm around Harry's neck pulling the man against him and swiftly raising the man's leg to reenter him. As he did he thrust deeply and he heard Harry gasp. Draco knew he wouldn't last long but he also knew he didn't want the man cumming without him and Harry was obviously one thrust away from loosing it.

Draco willed his mind and body to not let it end to soon. Squeezing Harry's erection with his free hand and digging his forearm deeply into the man's neck Draco was fueled with the arousal to suppress the man's pleasure. Knowing Harry was going to come to his cock and he was the one giving him pleasure did even more for him now. He wanted to be the only one in charge of such feelings.

Harry's mouth hung open for no reason because he didn't even try to breath. The almost painful tightness of the blonds hand squeezing his cock and arm choking him he could barely feel the bubbling of his orgasm desperate to break through. He didn't care. If he died this way he would be happy.

Finally when Draco's arm released his neck and his cock felt the cool air where the blonds hand had been his muscles relaxed. Every nerve ending in his body woke up with the vengeance of fire causing him to come hard. The man sank his teeth into Harry's shoulder and let out the lowest most pleasurable moan he had ever heard with heavy puffs of air hitting his skin. It made every pulse of lava in his blood cause him to feel like he was free falling into the depths of the earth. "Ohhhh Draco, Draco….ohhhhhhhh Merlin Dracoooooo unnnhhhh…" Harry moaned as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Draco began to slow his thrust before stopping and rolling onto his back feeling spent from cumming so hard. Harry bearing down on his cock and wiggling into him like a puzzle piece had drained him of every drop of him cum in his heard Harry mumbling scorgify and the wetness was lifted away from his groin. He exhaled feeling extremely satisfied.

XXXXXXX

They laid there for a while in silence, long enough that soon Harry felt comfortable rolling over closer to the blond. Hr let his arm snake across the pale chest before wandlessly directing the blanket to cover them. Draco's body was soft but firm and warm, it was part of the reason he liked to cuddle him when they slept. Usually the blond fell asleep relatively quick after shagging at night. When Draco leaned his head against the top of Harry's he sighed. In his sleep sometimes Draco would do these little things. These little shows of affection he wasn't aware of and Harry enjoyed them way to much.

Draco took in Harry's scent. This is what he had been waiting for since, well, since he left Saturday afternoon. He wasn't just going to fall asleep and waste the time he could enjoy being around the man. Saturday night he had wanted to believe that the reason his longing for Harry was just a desperate need to get away, but as the week progressed no matter what occurred he ended up thinking of being with him. Tonight he was finally accepting it because there was just no possible way to deny it anymore. It wasn't just sex driven lust. If he was given the opportunity he would stay in the man's house forever. Harry made him feel things he never thought would be possible for his life. Happiness, relaxation, comfort, excitement, longing…. He closed his eyes tightly to try one last time to banish the thoughts, but they didn't budge. It wasn't particularly a feeling he had really felt before. However it felt natural and warm especially with the Chosen One snuggled up against him. It was hard to not know what the feeling meant even for him. Love. You are in love. Draco turned onto his side into Harry's embrace and wrapped his long arm around the man bringing him closer. You're such a softy. "Good night Harry," Draco whispered before placing a light kiss on the man's forehead.

Harry hoped the blond couldn't hear his heart beating loudly in his ears. Such a little word. A typical simple word he heard everyday of his life. Yet it packed such a punch coming from Draco. His mouth was dry and his heart felt like it was swelling. The blond obviously had no idea he was awake considering he had thought the same of Draco.

He tried to relax himself but being in Draco's arms he surely felt like he would turn into pudding if he did. Time ticked by and he was unable to think of anything other than Harry. Harry. Not Potter. Not scar head. Not the oh so glorious Chosen One or pride of Gryffindor. Just Harry.

He panicked a little when Draco shifted and rolled onto his side facing away from him. It could have been minutes or hours later, he didn't know. Was Draco going to suddenly leave now? It had to mean something. It just had to if him saying Draco had caused such a fuss. He let out his anxious breath when the blond scooted back into him and kept himself close. Harry wrapped his arm around the blond again. Who knew how many more times he would be able to do this.

Drifting from his thoughts finally he took notice of the long soft rise and fall of the man's body indicating he was really asleep now. Harry exhaled deeply and choked back what he couldn't decipher was a chuckle or sob. He had to talk to someone. Anyone. But he didn't have that option in this situation. Ron. Hey mate I've been shagging Draco Malfoy and pretty sure I love him although he is about to get married. The very idea of the conversation with the red head caused him to laugh. Luna? Oh right sure so she can tell me to follow my heart? Harry quickly shook that idea. Draco? That's smart isn't it. Are you barmy? Hermione needed 3 healing spells to fix your face. What are you going to say anyways? Oh hey I know we have always hated each other and we are just fuck buddies but I'm in love with you and the thought of you marrying makes me nauseated. That will go well.

Harry shifted in the bed trying to get the uncomfortableness of his troubled mind out of his body. When it failed he groaned in defeat. "Fuck Draco. What's wrong with me?" he asked quietly into the silence of the room. He buried his nose into the back of the blonds neck. "This was just suppose to be fucking around. You made that clear. It's not something I've ever done before." Harry took a minute to think about his feelings. It was indeed easier to think about it as if he was having a real conversation. "You kept gravitating to me though. Wanting me. Merlin and the shags were bloody brilliant. I couldn't say no to you. What would be the harm right? It was just sex. We've always hated each other so there should have been nothing to worry about right?" Harry laughed again. "Wrong."

"Why? Why did this happen? Why are you doing this? Why am I? What. Is. Wrong. With me?" Harry groaned. "You're courting and getting ready to marry. I'm not a pureblood. I can't give you the heirs you want. I'm not anything you would ever want. I'm Harry Potter after all. What would the odds of you even loving a bloke even if it wasn't me?" Harry sighed and kept his body from squeezing the man as tightly as he wanted. To keep him close and never let go. Instead he settled for pushing his head down into the pillow as hard as he could to try and release the tension his muscles were letting grow.

"Merlin help me Draco..." he let out a stuttered breath. "I think I'm in fucking love with you." Come on Harry. Be real here. Harry tried to bury his face more into the back of Draco's neck and couldn't help the pitiful little noise that came out. "I'm such a prat. I fucking love you Draco."

If Harry hadn't been to busy with himself he would have noticed the way Draco's chest had quit moving. He had quit breathing and was just staring into the darkness. His eyebrows at his hair line and his eyes as big as a demiguise's. Finally deciding he needed to breath again he kept it contained as he tried to exhale slowly. Did he just say he loves me? Oh Merlin….. Draco wasn't sure he was going to be able to stay calm. The more he replayed it and felt the man against him the more he had the need for more oxygen than the room was providing. Panic attack panic attack panic attack. Calm. Calm. Calm. Feeling Harry's arms around him was oddly comforting considering the man they belonged to was the current source of his freak out. Harry had just admitted so much to him. Unknowingly. If he hadn't been such a prat and started moving and making noises into his skin Draco would have stayed asleep. He had almost told the man to shut up right before he had started speaking. And once the man had started he couldn't find his voice to stop him even if he had wanted to.

XXXXXXX

Harry woke early and squeezed the body he was holding onto one last time. Finally letting out all his thoughts in the night he had felt exhausted and sleep was able to eventually claim him. Planting a soft kiss on Draco's shoulder he got up and watched the way the blond snuggled deeper into the bed, pulling the covers tight to his body making up for Harry's warmth. It made him smile.

Despite his deep want to mention it Harry decided to avoid bringing up Draco's use of his first name. It had caused Harry's heart to skip when the blond said it but he was obviously thinking he was saying it in the confidence of sleep. He wasn't going to betray that. Draco had to have wanted to call him that though, but for some reason he didn't want to say it directly to him. Just let it go Harry.

Not but maybe a minute later Draco stretched a little and sat up. Their eyes met and Draco felt his throat tighten but he quickly swallowed to push past it. "Having fun staring there Potter?" He grumbled. There was a little honesty behind his grumpiness because he had slept poorly. Hell he had hardly slept at all once Harry had woke him with his confession.

"Waking up on the wrong side of the bed Sleeping Beauty?" Draco gave him the oddest look. "Muggle princess who slept for years until a prince woke her up with a kiss. Similar to Beauty and the Beast."

Draco groaned rolling his eyes. "Seriously Potter? Muggle references at 7am?"

Harry looked to the floor a little embarrassed for some reason. "Sorry."

Draco rolled his neck until it cracked on both sides. "Well? Where's my kiss?"

Harry smiled at the humor of the man playing off his role as a muggle princess and walked to Draco kissing him sweetly on the lips. Suddenly Draco's arms were wrapped around him pulling him against the blonds body and back onto the bed causing Harry to laugh. Deep wet kisses, their lips sliding together, and their tongues fighting one another led to heavy breathing and Harry attempting to lick his way down Draco's neck.

The blond tried to roll his head away from Harry's mouth. "Alright Potter as much as I like snogging we have work." Hearing Harry growl but pull back caused Draco to smirk. Facing him looking into the deep desiring green eyes made it harder to end the snogging but Draco patted Harry's chest firmly with his hands. "Off. Have that elf of yours make some breakfast while we shower."

After a quick shower together and Draco transfiguring his clothes again, they both dressed in good time. It turned out you didn't have to be in such a rush when you weren't getting a blow job in the shower. Finally when they both sat down to the counter 2 steaming plates of pancakes with fresh fruit and 2 glasses of pumpkin juice appeared. Harry found the quite of their breakfast enjoyable. He wasn't sure what to really say and Draco was just being Draco probably content with their night together. The man seemed to like some quite time.

When they both finished and their plates disappeared Harry couldn't take it any longer. "Do you have a lot of work to do today?"

Draco sighed. "Yes actually. I have 8 clients I need to finish with before the weekend." What did Harry think he did at work? Sit there? How he wished that were true instead of constantly running numbers and shifting through crooked paperwork.

"8? Wow." Harry was impressed at what appeared to be the man's confidence in succeeding at that in 2 days. Must be that extra work for whatever plans. Probably saving for some fancy wedding.

Draco stood suddenly remembering he needed to visit Gringotts. "That reminds me. I have to make a stop in Diagon Alley first. Do you mind if I use your floo?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the question. Did he really need to ask that? "Of course you can." He followed the blond into the living before the man stopped in front of the fireplace.

"Good bye Draco," Harry said with a bit of somber in his voice standing behind him. He was then taken off guard when the blond turned on his heel and pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him deeply leaving Harry's heart to flutter wildly.

"I will see you tomorrow…Potter." Draco all bit whispered as he traced the man's cheek with his thumb before stepping backwards into the fireplace.

As Draco disappeared in the green flames Harry felt like he was going to throw up and he slowly sunk onto the couch. That moment had been surreal. It felt real….to real. Shit you're in deep. It caused his heart to throb. Partly from dreaming and partly from realization. What did you think was going to happen? Draco was going to love you? Want to be with you? He is a highly sought after pureblood heir just fucking around until he gets married.

Hermione and Luna had been right. He wasn't made for this kind of casual stuff. Spending these few months with Draco he had seen a different side of the man, and he still wasn't getting to see all of what he hid below the surface. The blond still very much had his true self locked away behind a mask and he didn't know if that was good or bad. But he wanted to see more. Know more.

It's not your place. Go ahead and move on. Harry bit his lip and rubbed his face in his hands to hold back the emotions flooding inside him. If he let himself he would probably cry. You are not going to be this upset over Malfoy. You agreed to the arrangement and you knew what it was. Get over yourself. Enjoy it while it lasts. Harry squeezed his eyes tightly and rubbed them hard to push the threatening tears backwards. It was time.

XXXXXXX

Work proved difficult for Harry that day. Replaying every interaction he and Draco had ever had. Most of it made sense, but not always in a good way. There was always this tension between them from the very first day they met. Almost all of it had always been negative, but in a petty way that made Harry question if it had been deeper. Why all of a sudden had a simple typical Malfoy interaction led to shagging. So much hate should have ended with some drunk hexing.

"Harry!" a voice said loudly.

Harry looked up to locate the voice and was surprised to see another auror named Franklin Everbot at his door. "Huh?"

"Daydreaming in here or did you find another lead?" he asked.

Truth was Harry couldn't remember what he was doing off hand so he returned his eyes to his desk and glanced the paperwork real quick. Suspects. "Yea after all the suspect reports I think I've narrowed it down to a few witches and wizards. I'm working on the paperwork for an updated meeting with probation so we can ask a few questions."

Everbot nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a good idea actually. Any leads onto what is going on with the muggles yet though?"

"I've got a theory they are being apparated to a different location and the roads with spell traces are simply their pick up or drop off grounds. Gonna have to get some information out of a suspect or stop a muggle and cast a few detection spells some how." Working with a muggle on the subject would be tricky but he was sure his experience with their kind could make the situation a bit easier.

"Just let know when the probation meetings will be. I want to monitor their behavior. Wizards still underestimate the field of psychology. I'm lucky they have let us open a branch for it in the department. " the man said as if he was on the edge of his seat. Having a psychologist in the department was still new but Everbot and a group of healers from had convinced the Ministry to do a trial run. Being a muggleborn he was determine to prove his field since his father was a psychologist.

"Yea yea of course," Harry said without the enthusiasm The man was obviously hoping for. Usually Harry was incredibly supportive of the psychology department but today he just wasn't feeling encouraging.

Everbot raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" he asked seeming a bit concerned.

"No I'm fine, just a long night." Harry was relieved when the other auror seemed to believe his words and left. Alone again he leaned back into chair and threw his quill on his desk. How he just wanted the day to be over and back home. Maybe have a good glass of bourbon or just lay in the tub.

Distracted to much to concentrate anymore he headed to Ron's office and was happy when he found the red head leaning over his desk eating a sandwich. He knocked on the door just to make sure Ron wouldn't choke on his lunch with the large bites he took. "Hey do you think I could stop by tonight? I know it's Thursday but I think I really need to talk to you all."

Ron took as second to look away from his food. "Well I suppose as long as you stop by before 7. Mione usually doesn't get home until 5 sometimes and she likes us to start winding Rose down.…" he said between bites.

"Alright that's fine." Harry said interrupting whatever else the red head had to say. He didn't want to hear anymore about their busy life. Hermione was always to caught up with work to care much about anything other than her daughter during the week. "I will come over a little after 5. I doubt I'm there to long. Just need to talk for a few minutes."

"Mkay mate. See you then," Ron said giving him a questioning look as he left the red head to finish scarfing down his lunch.

XXXXXXX

The afternoon had proved no less distracting after talking to Ron. He just wanted to get the talk over with so he could think about something other than being alone when things stopped with Draco.

" 'arry 'arry!" Rose shouted in excitement when he came through the floo.

Harry bent down and let the girl fly into his arms almost knocking him over. He planted a soft kiss on the side of her face. "Hi Rose."

Obviously waiting for him Hermione put her hands on Rose's back nudging her to go. "Darling run a long and play now. Adults need to talk."

"K Mummy," Rose said slowly as she sulked off before glancing over her shoulder.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Rose…." She drawled out. With a simple look and word the little girl took off at high speed. Hermione turned her eyes back to Harry. "Ron said you wanted to talk about something? What's going on?"

Harry sat down on the couch and rubbed the back of his neck "So umm…I guess I'm ready. If you all want to you know…" Harry found the words difficult to say. He had never quite had the desire before and he had it even less now. Luckily Ron came down the stairs and gave him a few more minutes to gather himself.

"Oi couldn't even wait for me could you?" Ron complained as he charmed his hair dry.

"Well it's almost time for dinner and I need to finish the potatoes," Hermione said defensively.

Harry sat quietly making sure not to give an opinion. He still Didn't understand why they couldn't just get an elf. She knew they loved to work and it's not like they wouldn't just treat it as one of the family. Then again he did understand it a little. Hands on experience's, responsibility and being able to survive without magic kind of stuff. She always liked to use the defense of what if you broke your wand and couldn't just go buy another?

Harry and Ron had talked about it numerous times and he kept himself from laughing when Ron pointed out they could use the extra help and the bloody thing would be spoiled under their roof. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry took the opportunity to change the subject for them before he changed his mind. "So umm….if you want to set me up on a date I will go."

Hermione practically jumped from the chair she had sat down in and Ron's eyes grew wide in shock. "Oh Harry it's time for you to put yourself back out there! You deserve someone to make you happy after all this time." Hermione said excitedly.

Harry smiled weakly. Draco makes me happy.

"Blimey mate I never thought you would come around!" Ron smiled.

"Daddy!" Rose's voice carried from the other room.

Ron groaned. "Be right back."

Hermione tilted her head and studied Harry's posture closer as Ron ….are you okay?" she questioned.

"I'm fine Hermione," he tried to lie.

"No you're not. I can tell," she said softly sitting beside him. Harry looked away from her. "I'm happy you want date again but I thought you weren't ready? And you have your ummm," Hermione clearly wasn't sure what to call it. "Casual friend? What happened to that?"

Harry closed his eyes. "It's been like a month. That's plenty of time for me to decide Im ready," he huffed. He could change his mind as quickly as he wanted. People did it all the time. Looking over he saw Hermione's brown eyes boring into him. An uncomfortable gaze that made him uneasy in his seat and basically required him to spill the truth. A look she had given him way to much in school when she sensed his recklessness. "Fine. He is suppose to be courting and marrying soon," he groaned in an exhaustion. "You were right Hermione. I'm not made for this casual thing."

"Harry….." Hermione began but Harry sat up quickly shaking his head.

"I know I know. I grew attached when I shouldn't have. He made it clear we were just fooling around. But…..argh," Harry ran his hands through his hair and Hermione remained surprisingly quite. "Isn't this where you suppose to say I told you so?" He said glancing sideways.

Hermione pressed her lips together. "Maybe meeting someone new would be for the best then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What's next chapter going to hold?
> 
> Oh wait I do know! XD


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter. I make no money from this and am simply enjoying myself while friends have encouraged to publish so they can keep track of progress.
> 
> Mature content. You have been WARNED.
> 
> A/N: This chapter. Not sure I have much to say on it besides I hope it flows and Im not blabbering or repeating myself. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Side note: I'm not a friggin English major and I have never wrote anything before. There are going to be punctuation and grammar errors. It's reality. Can't handle it don't read.

The day still felt young when Draco knocked on Harry's door. It didn't take more than a few seconds to get an answer and it surprised the blond. Apparently the Chosen One was waiting for him. Him. Draco Malfoy. It caused his pupils to dilate in excitement when he saw Harry who was still in his work clothes.

"Hey Potter," Draco said in a tone that slid off his tongue like thick silk, as he grabbed the man by the collar of his cloak and pulled him into a kiss. For lack of better words Draco was elated to be back at Harry's house. Once Harry had opened the door for him he had just been unable to restrain himself any longer as he felt the warmth spread through his body. Ever since hearing him confess his love Draco had had the profound desire, more than ever, to capture the man in his arms.

The work day had actually been very slow for Draco as all his weekly business had been left for the weekend. It had given him the entire day to think about everything. A full 8 hours of thinking about Harry and their influence on each other all throughout the years. He realized it was always there. This deep longing to be around the man in some way or another. Regardless of if the outcome was positive or negative.

Harry was laughing a little into their kiss. The blond seemed incredibly eager and didn't seem to be letting up on his mission to devour him. So he grabbed Draco's pale hand from his collar and pulled him into the house. "Someone's eager are they?" Harry half asked as he closed the door.

"What can I say? I've missed you," Draco smiled happily and confidently as he rid himself of his own cloak. Soon the weather would be warm enough he would no longer need to pack it with him. Draco leaned back against the solid oak door. "So I was thinking. Since I know you don't want to go to the Leaky anymore how about we go somewhere else tonight? Get out of here for a bit?"

Harry eyed Draco with confusion. "Out?" Was the man really willing to risk being seen in public together? It sounded fun yet his brain screamed bad idea.

Draco gave him a classic smirk. "Even you have to know the definition of out Potter. You know somewhere that's not here." He watched the green eyes show a little flick of adorable panic.

Raising his eyebrows Harry ignored the little playful jab at his intelligence to address the main issue. "You seriously want to risk being seen in public together?" he asked

Pressing his lips together Draco went over his decision in his head one last time. Being seen in a public setting that Harry Potter wasn't a regular at was not something he was ready for. At the Leaky Harry just blended into the background after years of weekly visits. But anywhere else he was sure to stick out as the wizarding world savior. Let alone with his arch nemesis and an ex death eater walking at his side. Draco exhaled deeply at his fight to admit the words. He wanted to go out with Harry, spend some real romantic time together, and that was that even if it meant going somewhere he didn't want to. "I was thinking…..against my better judgement," he made sure to add, "I'm sure with your muggle experience you may know a few worthy establishments."

Again Harry's eyebrows shot up in shock and he had to hold himself together to keep from snorting at the blonds reluctance yet determination. "You seriously want go to a muggle pub?"

The blond rolled his eyes and huffed. "Well there aren't any options unless we want to make the Prophet now are there? And I wanna go out. I figured we could eat first and then…" Draco stepped forward and brought Harry's hand to his lips, kissing it softly on the back and relaxing against it, "…do whatever you want." The corner of his lip curled and even more so when he noticed the sharp intake of air Harry took in.

Harry sucked in a deep breath and felt the blush in his cheeks. The thought was heart hammering and exciting. Being able to go out casually, have a good time together…..like a date. A small smile began to creep across his own face as he stared back into Draco's pale grey eyes. "I may know a few places."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The little pub they entered was oddly quiet. Very unlike the Leaky Cauldron on a weekend. This place was clearly meant to be more of a relaxed casual setting. Not a place aimed at high spirited and loud drunkards. Yet it still seemed to provide a good and fun opportunity if one wanted to reach that level. Some low music played in the background and Draco eyed a few men that stood around weird green tables in the back, appearing to enjoy themselves.

Harry chose a small round table near the front. Glass fixtures hung above them illuminating the polished wooden surface. There were only another dozen or so people there, none of which were paying them any mind, and for once Draco felt a little more free. No eyes were constantly glancing his way as was often the case being an ex death eater.

"So what is this place?" Draco asked still looking around at the people a bit uneasy. All the muggles just seemed so careless like there weren't wizards sitting among them.

Harry grabbed a menu from the side of the table and began scanning it with familiarity. "The Black Gem. It's just a casual muggle pub. I've come here a few times since me and Ginny split." He had just needed to get away after the break up and this place proved to have good food, drinks, and atmosphere. The Prophet had followed him around like a hawk as soon as they caught wind of the break up. The glorious and perfect Chosen One ending his relationship with long time girlfriend. Simply telling them it wasn't working out wasn't near enough for the press. They kept eyes on him everywhere trying to get a glimpse of his nonexistent secret mistress or some bad habit he had developed that would warrant a break up. It had made apparating somewhere in muggle London his only option to go out and relax.

An older woman with greying hair appeared at the side of their table smiling. "Good evening boys. What can I get for you?" she asked warmly.

"I will take the fish and chips…." Harry paused and scanned the menu once more. "…and how about a pint of ale?"

"And for you dear?" she asked turning to Draco.

Draco just looked at her, then to Harry and back. He felt a little panic having never communicated with muggles before let alone been in their establishments. Plus he had been to busy staring at Harry to look at the menu yet. Was their food different? "Uhhh…."

Harry suddenly spoke for him. "Just give him the Bourbon Burger, chips and house salad. With a pint of ale also."

The woman looked at Draco, who nodded his approval to Harry's order. "Alright then it shouldn't be long," she turned on her heel and it wasn't but a moment later that she returned with their drinks.

"So why has Draco Malfoy allowed himself to grace a muggle pub?" Harry asked the blond as he took a drink

"Why has the oh so noble and righteous Harry Potter allowed himself to be associated with a death eater?" Draco replied playfully.

"Ex…..death eater," Harry clarified firmly.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Are you so sure Im converted Potter?" he asked genuinely. Did Harry really believe he had given up his traditional pureblood ways? Did he really that much more of him? Was his love not just blinding lust?

Harry just looked at him like he was a prat. "Don't be a git. If you weren't converted you would be on my suspects list."

"Oh would I now? Sure you dont want to go ahead and search me anyways?" Draco teased. Harry rubbed his jaw with what seemed like irritation though and Draco took notice of the blush on his cheeks. "Alright alight. So focusing on death eaters eh?"

"No not just death eaters, but we are looking at convicted criminals and those with proud muggle hate." Harry took a deep breath. "Im just ready for the case to be over. Im going out day after day and getting nothing." Harry was becoming quite frustrated with it all. When he became an auror he expected more being called into action and less of solving mysteries. "Sometimes I can't stand this job."

"You mean you dont want to be an auror?"

Harry looked out the window longingly. He did feel he was missing something most of the time. Something like real enjoyment in his job. "I don't know. It's the only thing Im good at."

Draco dismissed that excuse the moment he heard the words "Come off it. You are Harry Potter. Good at everything remember?"

Harry's eyes widened in amusement and sarcastically nodded his head in fake agreement. "Right right. You mean like how good I am with potions? Or the loads of extra homework I 'did not get' in charms and transfiguration?"

The waiter sat down their steaming food and Draco looked at it curiously. "So ummm is it…..normal?"

Harry furrowed his brow. "What would be wrong with it?"

"How would I know? Ive never eaten muggle food," the blond said rushed in self defense.

"It's just a fucking burger Draco. Eat it. It's all basically the same as ours except not cooled with magic and they use less ingredients than us." Harry picked up his fish and took a bite while watching Draco continue to hesitate with his food before finally settling on his salad first. Apparently it must have looked less intimidating. Harry still couldn't believe the blond wanted to go out like this. Willingly to a muggle place just so they could go out together. There was no denying how good it felt and the whole thing had his insides warm.

"Have you ever wanted to do anything other than finances?" Harry decided to ask between bites. It seemed a safer option than asking what the blond was wanting to do in life.

Draco finished off his salad before grabbing a napkin and wiping his mouth off to speak properly. "I am only focused on the immediate future. So career changes arent something on my mind at the moment."

Harry couldn't help but chew a little harder. That only raised more questions he was sure Draco wouldn't answer. How he wished he would though. I just wish he would talk to me freely like he actually trust me. "Fair enough. How are your friends? Pansy? Blaise? Friends from work or whatever?" he paused at the odd look on Draco's face.

"Friends? That's amusing Potter. I don't have friends. Pansy and Blaise downgraded long ago. I have coworkers, not friends and I don't have time for socialization," Draco took a final bite of his burger. Friends were just an unnecessary form of distraction. No one he knew was worthy of being a part of his life anyways. Everyone he knew either was a prat, brainwashed he was at one point, or hated him. There was a little part of him that wondered what having friends again would feel like, but that curiosity was usually squashed by reality. The only way he had the potential at friendship was total strangers from another country.

"What does that make me?" Harry asked.

Draco looked up from his empty plate and found his eyes frozen when they connected with Harry's. He suddenly felt like they were putting a intense weight on his chest. His stomach was turning a little which wasn't aided by a full stomach. What was he suppose to say? Now? The blond found his brain panicking and gulped tightly hoping Harry wouldn't notice. Drink. Draco took time to reach for his pint, wetting his throat before he could speak but his lips still seemed unnaturally dry. "Uh what can I say? You're special," Draco said feeling his heart lighten and a little smile wanting to form. Harry looked at him in a way that gave him fuzzy feelings. Like a man in love that had just been told the sweetest thing. Draco felt his green eyes boring into him. Waiting for more. He had given himself away to much. "Plus youre a brilliant shag," Draco said hastily before turning his head slightly and taking another swig to try and cover his embarrassment. He could see enough of the man's face to see the slight disappointment in it and it made his stomach sink a little. But Harry simply began digging into his cloak for his wallet.

Harry always kept a decent amount of muggle money in his cloak for such random outings. As he sat the money down onto the receipt the waitress had brought over they began to leave. The pub had grown more crowded over the course of their meal. "Thanks dearies! Having a lovely evening!" she called after them and Draco awkwardly gave a small wave as he followed Harry out of the pub.

They walked along a street that was brightly lit with the moonlight and street lights. The air was chilly and the tree limbs rustled ever so slightly in a delicate little breeze. For a short period of time Harry and Draco just continued on in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts. As they crossed the street a rusted iron gate appeared on their left. It was surrounding what appeared to be a park. Tree's perfectly placed to provide just enough shade in the summer without being overly crowded.

Draco licked his lips nervously. There was only one thing on his mind and he was sure his face couldn't look more pink. His pale skin made the blush that much stronger on his cheeks, and he was happy that Harry continued to watch the people walking on the sidewalk on the opposite side of the road. Did he want to say it? Of course I do. Was it time? Say what he didn't know if he could say? Yes it is time.

He grabbed Harry's left hand and steered him into an opening of the park fence just a few steps ahead. There was no one around them in the darkness. Draco couldn't tell if it made him feel better or not but he took a deep breath. Gryffindor bravery. Gryffindor bravery. His mind repeated. You're not a fucking lion though. He is. You want him to be your lion though. "Potter….." Draco was holding his breath. His words stuck in his throat. He cleared his throat a little to see if the right words would move, but they didn't. Coward. "I…was dinner good? I mean did you have a good time? Getting out and all?"

Harry was barely able to acknowledge Draco's question. He was mesmerized by the way the light of the moon reflected off the blond hair. Draco shined in a whole new way and his face grew hot. Merlin he is beautiful. So don't ignore him. Answer. "Of course I had a good time," Harry answered soothingly as he placed his hand along the side of Draco's neck and gave him a soft kiss. As soon as the blond exhaled heavily through his flaring nostrils Harry felt the air heat up around them. Next thing he knew it he had ended up in Draco's lap on an old weathered bench about 10ft away from the gate, and they were snogging heavily.

Draco was able to gather himself momentarily to stop, mostly because Harry's weight on his tightly restrained cock was becoming unbearable. His breathing was heavy. "Do you want to go home? If you don't we may end up shagging on this bench," Draco managed to laugh lightly through as he ran his large hands down Harry's sides and looked at him with eyes of lust filled determination.

Harry pulled back hesitantly wanting to not believe it, but he had a sneaky suspicion it was true. The man had no reservations. "You wouldn't." he said narrowing his eyes playfully.

Draco leaned forward to kiss Harry's jaw. "Oh but I would," he whispered into Harry's ear before nibbling on his lobe. The sensation sent tingles down Harry's spine causing him to slightly shiver. "And you would like it." Draco confidently ran a hand over the developing erection Harry's trousers were concealing to prove his point.

Harry let out a tight breath. Something told him he would indeed like it. "Alright alright let's go home." He playfully pushed the blond away from him so he could stand, but after he stood Draco was instantly wrapping his arms around him from behind and rubbing his own hard cock against Harry's ass.

"I didn't realize you liked public displays as much as I did." Draco said in a hot and heavy way.

"I…." Harry was going to protest but his words were cut off by a low purr against his shoulder blade.

"Ah ah ah. I heard that little rush of air you needed. Trying to suppress the arousal at the idea," Draco slid his hand past the waistband of Harry's trousers and into the mans boxers. "That thought of my cock in your tight ass right here…..right now…..with the risk of anyone finding us." He instantly came in contact with a clearly pronounced erection. He brushed the back of his hand against the soft skin. "I recall you saying something along the lines of me…fucking you…..anywhere I wanted." He gave Harry's hardness a squeeze.

Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head and he spun around so fast Draco's hand flew out of his pants. "What? I meant at home! Anywhere at home!"

Draco just laughed. "You said anywhere. You didn't specify at home when we made this little deal. Does this mean you want to go back on it? I may require such an agreement to be greatly in my favor."

Harry glared at Draco. Told you he had something up his sleeve. "Fine." He said lowly before growled at how hard he felt his cock was as it strained against his fly. It was betraying him. "Cast a disillusionment charm."

Draco smiled innocently. "No,"

Harry gave the blond a look of disbelief. "We are in a city park near pubs and restaurants on a Friday night! Someone will see us!" he pointed to a couple muggles walking into The Black Gem across the street on the far side of the park.

"Guess we need to make quick work of this then won't we?" Draco said in a rushed voice as he stepped forward and unzipped Harry's trousers quickly. With ease Draco guided him to turn around before pushing him to his knees.

Harry grimaced as Draco's hand pressed his chest onto the seat of the bench. But it didn't keep his heart from being flooded with excitement as he felt the chilly night air against his bare back side. A little part if his brain was telling him to protest more, and don't do it. But oh how his body disagreed with that little piece of himself.

When he felt the cold wetness of the lubrication coat him he exhaled heavily feeling Draco's long digits begin entering him. One then two then 3. He barely had more than a few seconds to adjust to each stretch making it uncomfortable. Then as he mentally relaxed his body all the air was pushed from his lungs and his eyes bulged. Draco had removed his fingers and pushed into him quickly without hardly any hesitation. Harry whimpered at the sudden invasion but his harden cocked bounced with glee. Panting he was grateful that Draco at least have his body a few seconds longer to adjust before rocking back and forth momentarily before diving back in deeply. The whimper Harry made was louder this time and he banged his head purposely onto the weathered wood as his body continued to accept the blonds width.

Draco was already breathing heavy with the amount of speed and force he was exerting so fast. He didn't want to waste any time because he didn't actually want some muggle interrupting them. But the thrill of getting caught and the intensity he was fucking the man was driving, no shoving, him to the edge of climax with record speed. Harry's little whimpers had graduated to a louder moan causing Draco to thrust deeply with each of the little pleasure filled sounds the man made.

"Shhhh..….you're going to have to be quiet if you don't want to be seeeeennnn," Draco moaned softly in response.

Harry fixed his jaw in place and clenched his teeth together tightly trying to restrain his base desire. Youre gonna get caught. Youre gonna get caught. But bloody hell it's so good. Fuck how much he wanted to moan along with the blond was unbelievable.

Draco began grunting as his blood and oxygen seemed to roll in waves. Each thrust forward sent it all rolling heavily into his chest and groin. It was a marvelous feeling weighing him down into Harry's body. Increasing the power behind his hips his balls began pulsing ready for their release. Each slap of their skin sending a bolt of tingles through him. He bit his lip trying to hold out so Harry could relish in the prolonged intensity and feel of getting caught. The Slytherin dorms had been very casual about sex. Many times people were walked in on and it always added to the fun. Draco thought of what it would have been like to fuck Harry in the alcoves just rushing with the adrenaline of getting caught with his cock in Potter's ass. He didn't realize it but constant heavy puffs of air and low heavy moans began emerging from his lips.

Finally Harry couldn't take it any longer. Draco was moving so quickly in and out of him he was sure the blond was going to loose himself any second. Especially of the tight grasp he had on his hips was any indication. Trying desperately to maintain air flow he worked his hand along his own shaft. Moving it faster and faster beating Draco's speed. Someone, anyone, was sure to be walking by by now. Who knew how many had already walked by. Had they saw? Heard? Were they going to watch? Harry's cock turned to stone as it pulsed in his hand. Seed shooting down onto the grass. "Unnhh…..Dra…" he began loudly.

But Draco quickly covered Harry's mouth with a strong hand trying to force the sound to stay inside, but little muffled noises could still be heard. Taking one glance up and down the road he finally allowed himself to close his eyes and let his orgasm unleash itself as Harry's hole continued to pulse around him.

"Ohhh Harr…" Draco froze his face muscles to stop himself from saying it but the orgasm was to good to keep it quite. Who cared if some muggles saw anyways. "Ohhhhh…." The blond let out freely. Draco rolled his hips as he emptied himself completely. He wanted to be sure he was giving Harry all he had. Then as he quit moving he heard Harry's head drop against the wood of the bench. Trying to smile with satisfaction Draco just listened to their mutual effort to regulating their breathing in the silence of the night.

Looking from the back of Harry's dark hair to the connection of their bodies Draco couldn't help grabbing the man's ass cheeks in his hands and rubbing them gently. Firm globes with just enough meat on them. Then a giggle in the distance, and the sound of conversation growing louder caused Draco to move faster than a Firebolt. In less than a second he was standing and fastening his trousers. Harry had hardly moved though. Perhaps he had hit his head to hard on the bench?

"Potter get up," Draco said in a rushed and hushed voice. He swatted Harry's ass hard enough for a smack to be heard. It didn't even cause the raven haired man to flinch but h slowly stood up and began fixing his clothes.

"Do you mind? I was enjoying myself." Harry said turning to face the blond and tucking in his shirt.

Draco smiled playfully. Oh he liked that he did. "You were right it is a busy area, I wonder where those muggles went." The sound of conversation had laughter had vanished.

Harry gazed at the blond calmly. "Liar, I would have heard them." But he questioned his own words as he said them. That orgasm had been ear numbing as internal fireworks made him oblivious to anything other than the cock inside him.

Draco just grinned. "Okay then. From my view your ass was more than audience worthy.…..I can only imagine what they thought getting to see the full picture."

Harry nudged his own shoulder into Draco's playfully and began walking. The thought of getting to see themselves shagging was hot. He knew enough of what the blond looked like during intercourse. He could feel the like surge of arousal trying to reawaken imaging an outside visual. Harry turned his mind away from the image as Draco took his place beside him and they walked through the park towards the alley they had apparated into on the right of the pub.

"So are you going to stay the night?" Harry asked. There was some uncertainty in his voice. Now that he was fully and openly accepting of his feelings towards Draco when they went to do their own thing he felt a twinge of nerves. Not knowing if this would be the last of their time together or not.

"Of course Im staying the night," Draco replied without thought. He rolled his neck and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a pain. "I am going to have to leave a little earlier than normal though. I have a lot of business to do this weekend."

"On a weekend?" Harry shook his head. He wished Draco would just stop trying to do so much. "You really need to take you time and relax."

"It's got to be done. It should all be taken care of soon though." Draco informed him. 2 more weeks, 3 more clients after tomorrow, and it would be over. Draco relaxed at the vision of buying his own place. This weekend alone would almost be enough to get him there. "What about you? Any glorious plans with the Weasels?"

Harry shrugged. Hardly anything glorious ever came up in the friend area anymore. "On Sunday like always, nothing special. But tomorrow I've got a date. We will see how that goes I guess," he said casually.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. "A date?" He repeated dully, unsure if he had heard what Harry said correctly.

"Yea some witch Hermione met at one of the quidditch matches early last season," Harry replied. "Apparently she heard I grew up in the muggle world and is fascinated or something." he rolled his eyes to the side as he stopped also, quite uncaring about the subject. There was virtually no actual urge in himself to meet the witch.

"What kind of date?" Draco pushed further. Surely Harry couldn't have meant a normal date.

"I'm gonna take her to the theater," Harry answered.

"The what?" Draco questioned. What the fuck is that? It didn't sound good he could tell that much.

Harry shook his head with slight amusement. "It's a muggle thing. Like the telly but on a big wall in the dark. They commonly go there on dates. Gets them comfortable, gives you something mutual to start a conversation with. They sit next each other and lots of times they end up holding hands and stuff. I was never allowed to go as a kid but I snuck a in a few times summer before 5th year. Hermione told her I grew up in the muggle world like her dad. Guess we will see what happens."

Draco's brain felt fuzzy. He couldn't seem to focus on any one thought. He grew anxious at the thought of Harry going on a date with someone else. Holding hands and doing Merlin knows what. Didn't Harry just confess his love for him? Of course not you're Draco Malfoy after all. "What do you mean a bloody date?" He couldn't help the fire that came out behind the words. The fuzziness was wearing off and he could feel his body tensing in anger.

Harry looked at him in confusion, he wasn't sure what the blond was really asking. He had just told him all the details. What else was there to ask? "Umm…I just told you?"

Draco felt his face draining and a tidal wave of panic getting ready to crash into him. He tried to let the tension run out of his body so he could stand calm and mask his emotions. A true Slytherin talent. This, this here, was a date. Was Potter to stupid to seriously see that. "Why are you going on a date?" He asked in an unsettling calm tone attempting to channel his higher up attitude from their days in school.

"I need to make plans also. You have your own with courting and all that." Harry shifted his weight. He didn't want to think let alone talk about this. The conversation was taking an unpleasant turn he hadnt expected.

The blond watched as Harry shifted uncomfortably which only caused him to glare daggers as heat continued to rise to his face. The pressure in his head building."Plans? Plans?!" Draco found his voice raising at this point. "You know nothing of my plans Potter! You honestly think I've told you anything?"

Harry took his hands out of his pockets and thrust them into the air in disbelief at the blonds anger. Was Draco seriously getting mad at him for not knowing the blonds plans? "Of course not. You never want to talk about them!" he bit his lip from getting more angry at the absurdity. "I only get the snippets you tell me but it's fine, it's not my place." He thrust his hands back into his pockets wanting to end the conversation. Their evening had been so nice.

"Damn right it's not your place! You think I want you mixed up in any of it?" Draco spat. He was practically shaking in anger and he couldn't think anymore. Their evening, their date, really had been so wonderful. Up until Potter's admission of seeing another person. All he could think about was just getting away from the man. "Merlin I fucking hate you Potter. I fucking hate you!" Draco shouted. He did a quick glance around, so quick that his brain only rattled more. And before Harry had time to process anything the blond had stepped behind a tree and vanished into thin air.

XXXXXXXXX

Draco landed at the Manor and quickly rushed to his room. Slamming the door he firmly placed his own private wards and began pacing. A fucking date. A date.

"Pidley!" Draco shouted.

With a loud pop a small house elf appeared keeping her face to the floor. "Yes Master?" she bowed before him nervously.

"Gin. Bring me gin." He directed. With another pop the elf was gone. Draco removed his clothing until he was left in his work shirt and boxers. He undid the top button to breathe. The room was tight and he felt like he was suffocating. Grabbing a crystal glass from his table he headed to his arm chair and dropped down in emotional exhaustion.

POP. Pidley appeared with a dark bottle and presented it to him while keeping her head turned away. "As master requested."

Draco took the bottle from her. "That will be all Pidley." The elf quickly vanished. Looking at the glass in his hand he sat it aside. As if he needed to waste time pouring a drink. Popping the cork he brought it the bottle to his lips.

Why the fuck was he feeling this way? Potter had a date. So what? Exactly. So what? He had grown to comfortable with the situation. Fucking Harry Potter every few days. It had become like some bad habit. Some addiction that should have never happened. But he would be lying if he said he didn't look forward to their nights together. He had even started to feel what he apparently thought was love. Like you know what love is.

Draco beat his head against the back of chair repetitively. He was fucking jealous and he needed to rid himself of it. It was wrong. They weren't in a relationship. They just liked to have a good shag with each other. Nothing more. He didn't want more. He had no reason to feel such an emotion. You wanted more about 20 minutes ago. The blond stood at the thought and flung the bottle into the wall watching it break into pieces as the gold liquid ran down the wall. "FUCK!"

XXXXXXXXX

Harry was waiting outside the theater as the sun was low in the evening sky. Despite his reservations on going he had already promised this witch they would meet. With Draco's sudden departure he was torn between wanting to be alone and wanting company anyways. He still hadnt gotten over the way Draco had reacted and then decided to just vanish. It couldn't possibly mean what he thought it did. What he wanted it to mean. The blond was known for being quite the drama queen in school after all.

A soft voice filled the air next to him. "Harry Potter?"

He had been to preoccupied staring at the cracks in the side walk thinking about Draco to see anyone approaching him. Harry lifted his head to find a beautiful young witch in a peach blouse and jeans. She seemed very casual with her similar raven locks pulled back into a bun. It was a nice look. Quite the opposite of the fine suits the blond always wore.

Harry realized he was now staring at the ruffles of her blouse. "Sorry," he mumbled quickly. Not the first impression he liked to give people of himself. Being aloof and appearing to ogle her. "You look very nice. Lela right?" He found himself able to relax his shoulders when she smiled back at him.

"Yes. It's almost 6. Are you ready to go in?" she asked.

He nodded. After leading their way through the crowd Harry bought their tickets and found the room. Taking 2 of the few remaining available seats in the front of the room they didn't have to wait long for the movie to begin.

Lela leaned against Harry's shoulder to whisper into his ear. "What is this movie?"

"It's a new American movie called Catch Me If You Can. It's about a criminal the muggle police can't seem to catch for some reason." Harry had found the description of the movie interesting, and it definitely wasn't romantic. An added bonus in his mind.

There were many highs and lows in the movie, and with the constant on the go plot they were leaving before Harry knew it. The time had flown by with it's on the go plot. He had seriously enjoyed the movie and Lela said much the same. Surprisingly the movie reminded him in some ways on his life. Him and Voldermort. A criminal always on the run and proving impossible to catch.

Harry pressed his lips together realizing they were leaving the theater. Next phrase of the date. Food, which meant face to face actual conversation. Something he was not looking forward to. "So are you hungry?" he asked her with fake interest.

Lela shrugged much like did. "I suppose I could eat. Do you know of some place? I don't know of any muggle restaurant in London."

"They are everywhere. Muggles have way more restaurants than the wizards," Harry informed her. He looked around at the newer brick buildings with their lights beaming through large windows. Then he spotted the slightly older weather worn looking brown brick. He had never eaten there but he remembered many times he longed to in the summer without a proper meal. "There is a place over here," he tilted his head in the direction of the building a little ways across the street. He made sure to stay a few steps ahead of Lela to prevent any unwanted contact as they headed off towards it. Hand holding was not something he wanted to engage in.

Lela furrowed her brow as they reached the door and the uncertainty in her voice had reminded him of Draco. "1885? This is a restaurant?" She was staring at the logo of a black cow with the gold numbers written upon it.

Harry chuckled at her reservation. "Yea, it's suppose to be a real nice place. Come on." He motioned her into the building. A tall waitress in a white button up shirt and black trousers escorted them to a white clothed table in the middle of the crowded room. Harry instantly gathered this was a fine dining place and regretted his decision. This was not what he had expected from the outside. Neither of them were dressed for such a atmosphere and he wasn't wanting to give the witch the wrong idea.

As the waitress left to take their order to the chef Harry apologized. "Sorry about this. It is a bit more upscale then I expected."

"It's fine I don't mind. Really." Lela assured him.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek to think. So wish I wasn't here right now. What on earth were they suppose to talk about? "So umm. How did you meet Ron and Hermione?"

"At a Chudley Cannons and Appleby Arrows game early last season," she answered taking a drink of her tea. "I heard Hermione telling Ron to calm down after an illegal foul, and I mean passion is passion. I backed him up."

Harry was mildly impressed by this. "A stranger vocally backing Ron? Wow."

"Well it was a ridiculous foul. It should have counted a personal," the witch said slightly annoyed. She still seemed bothered by it. "They said you use to play quidditch. Seeker right?"

For the first time Harry truly smiled. Some of his happiest memories were of playing quidditch. What he wouldn't give to be on a team again. Soaring through the sky, the wind whipping through his hair with only one goal in mind. "Yea. Youngest seeker at Hogwarts in a century," he said proudly.

"That is awesome. I heard you were pretty impressive. I was a chaser for Hufflepuff during my school years. Pretty sure I graduated a year before you started. Quite unfortunate I didn't get to play you," she said with her face saying how disappointed she was at the fact.

Harry glanced a way from Lela's gaze a moment to gather him and not sound shocked at the apparent age difference. "You went to Hogwarts? Before I started?"

He noticed how Lela's cheeks turned the slightest pink. "A little weird right? Hermione seemed to think it wasn't a big deal. I mean there are some crazy age gaps in the our world isnt there?" she tried to chuckle a little but she clearly felt awkward.

Maybe she was just as uncomfortable about coming as he was. Hermione did like to nag at people a bit. "No no no no no I didn't mean…. Sorry I just wasnt expecting that. Caught me a little off guard."

Lela smiled. "I don't usually date men younger than me. Most of the time they are just so immature. It is like they go out of there way to piss me off like I'm there mom or something. My last boyfriend was actually 6 years older than me but…."

Harry began letting Lela's words flow in one ear and out the other. The days he and Draco had spent trying to piss each other off. Trying to push the other to the edge before a game was now in his mind. The desire to win and prove who was better. Dominating the field with speed and agility no one else had. Many times ending up side by side stretching with all they had for the snitch before them. The air thick with the deepest tension between them. The deep tension they had still held in the Leaky Cauldron those Friday nights. Those nights without a snitch to catch and release the built up pressure between them. Feelings apparently that had to have an outlet. An outlet of pure passion towards the other. Passion that apparently had deeper roots than either had expected. The way Draco….

Harry suddenly noticed Lela move slightly into his eye range and looked back to her. Her eyebrows were raised and looking at him like those times he had been caught hiding under his invisibility cloak by Dumbledore. His mouth went dry with embarrassment. The git he must seem for completely zoning out of their conversation. "I uh…..I just had a really long night last night. Sorry."

"You know you don't have to say sorry for everything?" The waiter arrived sitting down a steak in front of Lela and a bowl of pasta in front of Harry. "What happened?" she asked cutting her piece of meat.

Harry twisted his fork in his noodles mindlessly. "I really don't want to talk about it if you don't mind."

"Don't worry. I'm not feeling a spark either. But Hermione was quite persistent." Harry laughed a little at that fact. It couldn't be closer to the truth. "I just think it is so interesting that you grew up with muggles being the incredibly powerful wizard you are. I know you're probably tired of hearing it but you really are an inspiration," Lela continued between bites.

Harry had to resist rolling his eyes. He was closer to sick than tired of hearing it. "Yea it does get a bit tiring. Honestly it has been a big part of my not wanting to date." He admitted.

"Well who knows. Sometimes it happens when and with who we least expect," she shrugged taking a large bite of mashed potatoes and beans.

Harry watched his fork continue to twist in his pasta, he didn't seem to have much of an appetite, but much to his delight they finished their meal in silence. He kept thinking over what Lela had just said. Finding that special someone when he least expected it, and with who he least expected. It seemed that was what had happened.

Harry paid for their dinner and then they stepped out into the chill of the night. The fresh cool air hitting his cheeks reminded him of the night before as his trousers had been dropped in the chill of a park. Harry felt a bit awkward again but luckily he was saved from starting the farewell.

Lela pulled out a rather large coat from her small purse that must have been enchanted with an extension charm. "Thanks for the evening out. It wasn't so bad," she said warmly. "Well I guess good night. Who knows maybe I will see you at one of the quidditch matches!"

"It was nice to meet you Lela. Good night," Harry returned as the witch waved lightly before walking off down the street. It really hadn't been that bad of an evening, but he had enjoyed yesterday so much more.

XXXXXXXX

The back room of Borgin and Brukes was eerie. Spider webs in every corner, faint light, and the musty scent of mold. "Evening Draco," drawled a rigidity voice from the rough edges of the doorway.

Raising his eyes from his fingernails Draco kept his right hand wrapped firmly around his wand. He was on a short and alert fuse just waiting for an excuse to curse someone. "About time Tavers, I was beginning to think you backed out." He said cooly.

"Backed out? I have great plans for such expensive investments," Tavers stated walking in. His long brown hair was horrid looking pulled back lowly against his pale face.

Draco rose from his seat on the old wooden chair that had been his location throughout the day and scoffed. "I hardly consider sitting on a shelf a great reason."

Tavers turned up his nose as if insulted. "Do you not realize the power this contains boy? The endless power it posses? What one could…." He paused appearing to rethink his words. "What wizards have accomplished with this has surely been life changing in the past." he asserted confidently as he straighten his cloak.

Draco furrowed his brows and gave the middle aged man the hardest and coldest eyes he had used in a while. What had he originally wanted to say? The disgusting feeling in his skin increased. "Payment." Draco said firmly in a low tone.

Tavers kept a bland expression on his face as he reached into his cloak. He produced a rough, small, cream colored bag. You could see the pull on the fabric from the weight of the galleons inside. "170 galleons as agreed."

Slowly taking the bag from the outstretched arm Draco jingled the bag ever so lightly. The sound of gold on gold clinking together made lip curl happily. Pulling out his wand he placed the tip off it against the bottom of the bag and mumbled the spell. Within seconds bright gold letter wove itself onto the outside of the revealing the total. 170 galleons. Draco allowed a formal smile to grace his face as he pocketed the money and flicked his wand at the floor. A slim black leather brief case glided out from beneath a dusty broken shelf close to floor in which it had blended in. Raising level to Draco's stomach in hovered mid air. Turning it flat he flipped the silver snaps and opened it. The inside was deep like a wooden chest and cut into sections to prevent the items from bouncing into one another. But there was only one he had to retrieve for this deal.

Draco pulled out a large rose gold colored goblet from the depths of his suitcase. It managed to glitter even in the faintest of lights and the array of multiple colored gems delicately placed along the ornate working sparkled. It was enticing and made his nose twitch because of the tightening of his throat. His brain was telling him to keep it and let it be the only thing he drank from forever. But luckily being gifted at occlumency it wasn't difficult to control himself.

Looking back to Tavers he noticed the desire that had grown in the mans dark eyes upon seeing the goblet. His thin brow raised and eyes slightly widened. Snapping his briefcase shut again seemed to awaken Taver's because he quickly shook his head and removed a large drawstring pouch from his person.

"In here if you don't mind," Tavers said opening the bag wide.

Draco stepped forward and relief washed through him as the goblet dropped from his hand. But he still felt an odd pull on his skin, as if desperate to touch the item again.

Taver's grinned and his eyes filled happily with malevolence. "It has been a pleasure doing business with you Draco."

Draco watched as the dark haired man quickly tightened and replaced the bag on his person before sweeping out of the room with his black cloak billowing behind him. The goblet had only been the second item that gave the blond such an uncomfortable feeling and odd sensation. You mean uncomfortable like black market dark art deals? Draco sighed and let his head fall back against the brick wall as he sat yet again. 3 deals down. 3 more still to go tonight.

XXXXXXXXX

The week passed slowly and had been painfully dull for Harry. He had foolishly hoped Draco would stop by one day after work. The whole situation had left him feeling a mixture of hurt and confused.

Harry anxiously watched the door of the Leaky Cauldron. Waiting, no more like hoping, to see the tall blond walk through any second. He knew it was a slim chance but he had to at least try the pub. After all Draco had turned up at least twice when Harry had been more than certain he wouldn't.

Taking a small sip of his butterbeer he began feeling really depressed as the clock rang 10pm. He reluctantly turned his gaze to the fire and tried to lose himself in it. There was little to no desire to drink even though it was probably a good idea. It could help numb his mind and prevent the constant over thinking. His stomach was to upset though. Draco had become a serious part of his life even if the blond did just hang around for a fuck. Finally when the clock struck 11pm Harry scrunched up in face in frustration and groaned throwing his head against the back of the chair.

Neville began walking towards him after coming out from behind the bar. Perhaps he had noticed Harry's distress. "What's wrong mate?" Neville asked him.

Harry obviously couldn't tell his friend the whole story so he decided to try and shrug it off. "Nothing, just a bad week," he grumbled.

Neville took a seat in the chair opposite him that Draco usually occupied. He seemed relaxed and happy as ever. Since Hannah and him had gotten together he seemed to radiate positivity. But Neville seemed more cheerful than Harry was sure he could pull off. "I heard about that muggle case you are on," Neville began. "Is it not going good?"

It wasn't really going good at all. The case was proving more in depth than he had expected. Harry shook his head in defeat. "We have a few solid suspects. Pretty sure this is on a larger scale than we originally anticipated. Ron is joining my team now, he is going to handle all the paperwork and interrogations with a McNair and a few others. Im going to keep doing most of the field work."

Obviously something had amused Neville because he grinned and chuckled. "I still don't understand how Ron actually manages paperwork. It was hard enough to get him to finish an essay in school." He took a sip from the pint Harry just noticed in his hand. "Guess people can come a long way can't they?"

Like Draco? "Yea it seems they can." Harry returned his gaze to the fire. The way it flicked and crackled distracted his mind a smidge….but Neville was apparently feeling chatty.

"Speaking of which. Where is Malfoy?" he asked eyeing Harry curiously.

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled heavily before shrugging. "I don't know. Haven't talked to him since last Friday."

Neville seemed a bit surprised. "You've just been hanging out so regularly it seemed you were becoming good mates or something. I have to admit it was odd watching you 2 sometimes."

Harry's throat dried out but he managed a noise that could pass as chuckle, maybe. How much had Neville seen and noticed? Had he been able to put the pieces together? Neville wasn't the dimwit that most had always associated him as. "Nah he is just persistent in trying to pester me. Listening to him bitch about his life was giving me some good laughs so I let him."

Neville continued to try and talk more about Draco but Harry had been able to redirect the conversation to Neville's life much to his relief. After another 15 minutes he hadn't been able to take it anymore though. He just didn't want to talk anymore. There was nothing he could focus on besides wondering where Draco was and what he was doing.

Bidding Neville a good night he was able to escape the pub. There was no reason to stick around. But as soon as Harry apparated and his house came into full view he drew his wand at the figure he spotted sitting on his porch. It didn't move or seem to notice his arrival as it leaned against the railing. He tilted his head to the side as he eased closer, the person becoming clearer. Harry's shoulders relaxed and he lowered his wand with relief. "Draco where have you been?" he asked

He watched the blond's head pop up to his voice. "Bout time Potter." Malfoy drawled out in a slurred sound.

Harry furrowed his brow. His initial relief of seeing Draco subsiding into annoyance. "Why haven't you come to see me?"

Draco shrugged and stood unsteadily on the middle step. "Come on let's have a good shag."

Noting the sway it was clear the man was already drunk. "Draco what's wrong?"

"Nothing Potter. Let's go." He stumbled over the top step and leaned against the side of the house.

Harry eyed him closely as he walked past the blond, the smell of alcohol hitting him heavily. He had no intention of having sex with the man but he wanted him in the house and safe. Draco stumbled again through the door after Harry opened it and headed straight up the stairs.

Taking his own time to reach the bedroom and figure out how to get the blond to talk to him he studied what he saw when he walked in. Draco was already naked laid out on the bed. His eyes half way shut and his cock soft. "Just take your time why don't you?" Draco grumbled under his breath.

Harry was growing irritated and more concerned. "I'm gonna ask you again Draco. What is wrong?"

Draco groaned rolling his head off the hand he was using to prop himself up with down onto the bed. "You and your persistent talking. Can we fuck or not?"

Harry scoffed at him. "Fat chance at this rate." He watched Draco roll his eyes and sit up.

"Fine then." The blond got up from the bed and began putting his pants back on only to fall back onto it. "Ugh fucking damnit." Draco groaned before he pushed back up and finished dressing sloppily as he walked past Harry without acknowledgment. Harry just continued to watch in disbelief as Draco exited the room.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, his voice raising in anger.

"What's it matter to you?" Draco muttered without looking back as he reached the stairs.

Harry grabbed Draco's shoulder forcing him to turn around. "What in bloody fucking hell is your problem. You're being a right foul git! "

Draco huffed. "Is that a shocker?"

"Yes actually." Harry watched how the man just continued to stare at him void of emotion.

"Piss off Potter." Draco pulled his shoulder out of Harry's grasp and descended the stairs.

Harry stayed at his heels planning to catch him if he fell and unwilling for him to leave without an explanation. He waited until they had reached the floor before continuing. "Draco why are you being like this? What in the bloody hell is wrong with you? You can tell me!" he reached for Draco's shoulder again and pulled him back around but he stepped back at the way the man hissed at his touch.

Draco didn't quit looking at Harry's. His eyes were sharp and narrowed at the man. He had thought about Harry almost constantly all week. It was his own personal form of torture he hadnt been able to stop. This whole thing had been fucking ridiculous. To even think about love was a weak concept. Something he had always been denied to prevent such weakness. "This was a mistake." He said plainly in a low rough voice.

Harry felt a flood of confused emotions slamming into him. Hurt, anger. All of it caused his brow to furrow. "What?"

"I can't have sex with you while you are meeting up with other people. I thought I could but I cant. I wont." Draco said, again without emotion.

"Meeting other people?" Harry shook his head slightly in disbelief. "Are you talking about the date I had?"

"Bloody brilliant Potter. Brilliant." Draco clapped slowly.

What is he playing at? "What are you talking about? You are the one wanting to sleep with me while you are getting married!"

"Don't pretend to know what I fucking want!" Draco spat furiously.

Harry clenched his fist until his knuckles were white and began pacing. He didn't understand what was happening. "What do you want me to do then Draco? What? I can't just be your fuck buddy forever!"

"Fuck buddy." Draco laughed menacingly. "To right you are Potter. I forgot what this was." He gestured between them. "Now if you will excuse me I have a date of my own. With a lovely bottle on my table." The blond swiftly exited the house, as elegantly as he could being drunk, and Harry watched him steady himself on the sidewalk before apparating.

As Draco disappeared Harry stood in the doorway lost for words. He was still trying to grasp what he had heard. It sounded like the man was jealous. It was as if he wasn't thinking of them as fuck buddies after all anymore. Holy shit. Harry finally blinked and cleared his throat while trying to level his head. The world was spinning. Shit.

XXXXXXXX

Harry had been unable to restrain himself the next day, the next day, or the day after that. They had never communicated any other way than in person, and who knew who could come across an owl, but he had to talk to Draco. It was obvious now. Draco liked him as something more than just a casual fuck. Every time he thought about it his heart sped up with a loud echo in his chest. Similar to the strong sound the flap of wings flying through his window made.

He had sent out his owl again, and to no surprise it had, again, returned without a response. Harry stroked the smooth white feathers on the bird's head. "What am I suppose to do Dagny? He turned you away again." The large snowy owl gave a soft hoo. "He probably burst it into flames before it could touch his hand didn't he?" Harry asked grimly to which he would have swore the owl nodded in didn't know what else to do and even the owl seemed to give him a look of sympathy before flying to rest on top of the perch Harry kept behind his desk.

XXXXXXXX

Sitting in his chair at the Leaky Cauldron again the flame was keeping him warm. Yet Harry didn't feel warm at all. Another miserable week had came and went. Not even a scrap of a reply had came from Draco. Work was growing tense from anticipation. Ron was proving spectacular in his interrogations and had managed to not only eliminate a few suspects, but picked up a few clues. They had been right. This was on a much larger scale and it seemed to be at least part of what feared. Muggle experimentation. A rumor that had been apparently floating around an old brothel in Knockturn Alley. Now they just needed to find the right suspect considering all of Harry's hunt for a location had turned up nothing.

"Hi Harry," a voice said delicately as he suddenly heard the foot steps come to a stop in front of him.

Harry slumped further down into his seat at the sound. It wasn't the voice he wanted to hear. Sighing he opened his eyes and looked up slightly unsteadily to the see the bright blond witch. "Hey Luna, how are you?"

Luna tilted her head to study Harry's state before taking the seat beside him. He had to look quite put out at this rate. "Very pleasant actually, she really likes it here." She looked over and Harry followed her gaze to the same witch she had been with last time.

Harry smiled weakly. "Is she ever going to come over and say hi?" he asked exhaustedly taking what had to be his 9th shot of firewhiskey.

Luna just maintained her airy expression. "She has trouble speaking to new people sometimes. Especially a celebrity. She says you make her nervous." She looked around and Harry just took another shot.

"Where is Draco?" Luna asked curiously.

"Apparently…..." Harry began but sighing when he realized he didn't have an answer. "I don't know," he said disappointedly closing his eyes again.

"Well why not?" she asked.

Harry groaned at the questions. Everything was Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco. "He doesn't want to see me anymore. We apparently had some kind of misunderstanding."

Luna's voice seemed unsurprised by this. "Draco finally told you he likes you then?"

Harry's eyes cracked open enough to make out Luna's casual and relaxed face. "Well…..not in so many words," he answered quietly. He still felt like a complete dunderhead about it all. Snape had been right all those years in calling him such.

"I'm not shocked. His eyes said it enough. I am surprised though you didn't develop more for him. You're not a casual type person Harry." Luna had furrowed her brows and gave him a questioning look.

This caused Harry to growl and sit up to fast in an attempt to defend himself, but the alcohol caused his head to bobble before he could speak. "Of course I did!," he slurred. "I never expected he had also! Sure we were spending lots of time together and he started being more affectionate but he….." Harry paused as the images began replaying themselves in his mind. All the signs came forward with clarity and he dropped his head into his hand banging it repeatedly. Dunderhead indeed. Draco hadnt been saying it but he had been showing him.

"So then what happened?" Luna pushed lightly.

"He…..I let Ron and Hermione set me up with a date. I told him and that's when he got upset and left. He didn't come by all that week then last weekend he showed up on my door step drunk. He only wanted to shag and when I said no he just wanted to leave. I told him I want more in life than just fuck buddies and….." Harry placed his forehead in his hand to rub away the embarrassment of not acknowledging the signs. "And he said he forgot that's what we were. Fucking hell Luna. What do I do?" Harry dramatically threw himself back into his chair and brought down his fist on the cushioned arm in frustrated anger.

"Talk to him," Luna replied simply as if it was the most obvious answer ever.

"He doesn't want to see or talk to me. I tried. I've sent him an owl every damn day since Saturday!" Harry could tell his voice was getting loud but be didn't care. He just wanted to talk to Draco and the prat wouldn't even respond to an owl. Even a "piss off Potter" would have been a response.

"Harry Potter you listen to me and calm down. Talk to him." Luna's voice had also grown louder and had the stern back tone like that of .

Harry didn't care though and merely huffed at her. "And just what do you suppose I do Luna? He won't take my owls and I can't just walk into the Manor now can I?"

"Well where else does he go?" she asked calmly in her normal voice.

Harry felt himself growing more irritated by the second. Probably from a combination of alcohol and Luna's pestering him. "Work is all I know really. Sometimes he has business in Diagon Alley." He said dryly.

"Well you are an auror are you not?" she responded sounding irritated herself at his cluelessness.

Suddenly Harry's brain started working properly. His eyes became focused and a lightbulb went off. "I have to go Luna," and with that Harry downed another shot, stumbled out of his chair, hurrying out of the pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? You got to let me know! How did you like Harry's realization and their reactions? I thought Draco's reaction was in character? Loved that scene xD. How long you think Draco will be a upset? How is their relationship going to develop now? Hmm. I do wonder myself.
> 
> If you liked it let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter. I make no money from this and am simply enjoying myself.
> 
> Mature content. You have been WARNED.
> 
> A/N: I actually wrote a lot more than this without realizing it. I was pushing 14k words without being edited so I made the decision to cut off the chapter sooner than intended but I think it worked out. But it wasn't until I cut it that I realized the horrible lack of smut in this chapter! I'm so disappointed in myself! Not really because a lot of dialogue and emotional developed was needed in this chapter. I still kind of hate dialogue.
> 
> Side note: I'm not a friggin English major and I have never wrote anything before. There are going to be punctuation and grammar errors. It's reality. Can't handle it don't read.

Harry watched Draco. He was sitting on a surprisingly clean log along the edge of a small grove of trees, just looking out over a large valley. He could spot a few deer off in the distance grazing in the remaining light from the sun that was still able to peak over the land. Here the blond was, just sitting in the chilly night air. Alone. Like he apparently did most nights. Harry had never envisioned Draco enjoying being outside, except for quidditch of course. It just seemed unusual that he would just be willingly and casually hang out sitting on a log when the Manor was only a mile away.

His shoulders were slouching. There seemed to be something weighing him down and all Harry wanted to do was comfort him. "Draco?" he whispered just loud enough for the blonde to hear as he lightly stepped closer. The last thing he wanted was to startle the man and get hexed.

Draco pressed his lips together, but a low chuckle still came out once he heard Harry's voice distantly behind him. "I honestly thought it would be below you to abuse your auror status Potter. Guess it isn't a total shocker. You always were a rule breaking prat going out of your way to interfere with everything."

Harry paused. Maybe if the man hadn't been such a twit he wouldnt have had to do it. "Why didn't you write me back? Or come by?"

Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes into the back of his head in annoyance at Harry's ignorance. "Pretty obvious I'd say. I don't want to see you."

"But…"

"NO!" Draco shouted as he stood up angrily and spun around to face Harry. He didnt want to hear anything the raven haired man had to say. Just his voice was irritating him. The mere presence of being near him had his wand hand twitching like it use to when they had classes together. "No! I'm not going to fuck you while you are dating other people!" he stated firmly. He had made the decision easily and he knew it was only because he felt more. Use to he could have cared less on the subject of shagging others when they were in a relationship but with Harry the thought bothered his insides to much.

"You're the one courting…" Harry tried to justify, but Draco quickly cut him off.

"Go away. Leave me alone. We went years without seeing each other so it's not difficult. Piss off already. You should have left me alone like I told you to at the pub that night! But noooooo you had to be the fucking noble Harry Potter. Make sure the poor ex death eater didn't do something stupid. Yet look at me now." Draco ranted.  
"But you…" Harry tried again but as Draco went to cut him off yet again he had had enough. "Draco listen to me!" he reached forward and grabbed Draco's elbow but the blond instantly shook him like something foul had touched him.

"Get your bloody hands off me Potter," Draco hissed.

Harry decided he wasn't letting up and grabbed the blond's arm again forcibly. He didn't care how mad Draco got. "No! Not until you listen to me!" The man tried to pull away again but Harry went into auror mode twisting his arm behind his back causing them to fall onto the soft damp ground from the recently melted snow.

Draco was still squirming and began reaching for his wand with his free hand, but before he had a chance he saw Harry's wand pointed at his cheek. He clenched his jaw and growled in defiance. "I don't want to hear anything that comes out of your filthy mouth!" Draco hissed through clenched teeth.

Harry took a second to slow his breathing and calm himself. Calm calm calm. He needs to believe you. "Not even if I said I love you?"

Draco laughed in the most disturbed way. "Love me? Love me? You're fucking mental you know that right? What's love mean to you Potter? You fucking tell me you love me only for you to go on a date 2 days later? Hardly love to me!"

"What? I…." Harry was gobsmacked. Was it possible the blond had heard him? No. He had been asleep.

Draco laughed more uncontrollably at the Chosen One's stunned face. Eyes frozen and eyebrows raised in shocked stupidity. "Maybe if you weren't a complete prat you wouldn't have been talking so loud, shaking your head and pressing your face into my body like I was a fucking stuffed animal. Maybe I would have stayed asleep. Unless you wanted me awake. Wanted me to hear it so you could squish what little was left in me. The only fucking light in my life. Is it payback Potter? All those years of letting you know what a blind, attention seeking, short fused fool you were? You finally have proved my point. To bad the rest of our classmates arent here to witness. Imagine their reaction to their prized Golden boy letting me. ME. Fuck him over and over again. Sucking my cock. Oblivious and blind to what's it front of his stupid face. Maybe that day in the park I finally filled you the brim with my seed."

Harry was practically shaking in anger. Not only did he feel like they were in school again but now….now the words actually hurt. "Shut the up Draco! Just shut the fuck up!" he growled loudly into the blond's face.

"What is your brain to small to accept….." Draco was caught off guard and silenced as Harry dropped his wand and jabbed his elbow into the right side of his face. His cheek bone ached. "Ohhh the mighty Potter. Defeater of the Dark Lord, only able to overpower a man when he is already down." he mocked ignoring the sharp ache.

Harry let go of Draco's arm and rose to his feet. "Come on then. Get your prissy little ass up. Up! Like you could take me. Go ahead have a go. See what happens to that beautiful perfect face of yours!" he challenged.

Draco just laid there looking up at Harry. The man's green eyes were flaming with anger. Do you really want to fight him? No of course not. "You're not worth my energy," he said blandy as he climbed to his feet. He growled feeling the weight of some mud on his shirt where Harry's own weight had caused it to cling to the fine fibers.

"You coward!" Harry shouted in frustration. "Like hell you're gonna run away from me again!" With that Harry closed the distance between them with speed and threw his fist into Draco's nose.

Draco stumbled backwards at the impact and felt his blood begin to boil. "Merlin fucking…... damnit I hate you POTTER!"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco bellowed but Harry easily deflected the curse. Again he went to cast a spell but Harry was just to fast.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted as he quickly moved in on the blond again. Draco's wand had flew out of his hand over Harry's head.

Draco let himself fall with no effort to resist when Harry pushed him down again and cared even less when his head smacked the ground. Closing his eyes he just wish it was all over. The cut on his eyebrow and cheek stung and he could feel the warm blood trickling down his swollen cheek but it was nothing to the pain inside. To his horror Draco felt the burn begin behind his eyes but he felt it all being cut off as Harry's forearm across his neck grew heavy. Why had he let it all get this far? Why had he finally let the stupid Gryffindor worm his way in just because of a little affection. There was no way he would show the weakness to the man. No matter how much he felt it.

"Just let it go Harry," Draco coughed His esophagus was squished from the man's pressure on it. "Go on your happy little, perfect dates and I will do what I've always done. If I have a shred of luck left in me I will be able to drink myself to death soon."

Harry felt his anger melting away to form an odd mixture of warmness, sadness, and numbness as Draco spoke. The blond was more complex than he imagined, and was hurting inside. Iit couldn't possibly just be from the obvious jealousy. He hoped he would just die soon? Harry swallowed that little note and it overtook the initial spark he had felt as his first name left the blonds mouth. It was a feeling he had felt himself a lot over the years. The desire for his pitiful and complicated life to just be over.

He slid off the blond slowly and gently onto the ground, leaving the man laying beside him for a moment before he also sat up wiping the blood on his sleeve and his face in his hand. "Draco I love you." Harry stated, but Draco didn't say anything in response. "Draco I love you. I thought you said you were getting ready to get married. I just didn't want to be alone when you…..when you quit wanting to see me…"

All was quiet for a moment and Harry ran his hand through his mess of a hair, and started to debate if he should just get up and leave. He had said to much.

"I said my parents wanted me to settle down and I was courting. I never said I wanted to marry the bitch. It's called playing my part until I can move out and be free." Draco finally said quietly.

"Move? That's been your big plan and why you're been working extra?" Draco rolled his eyes at him. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Why would I? So you could throw me some pity party or something? I don't talk to people about my personal problems. I never have. I've been able to keep this secret for years yet I'm expected to just share it to someone that I thought just wanted my cock? I, unlike you, am not some Gryffindor. I don't just jump into shit and spill what's in my head all because someone acts like they care." Harry was just looking at him. His face blank like a man who had no words to say.

"Did you expect me to just say I love you? That I've apparently been admiring you for years in my own fucked up way? I thought even someone as slow as you could have taken the hint on how much I was…..." Draco cut off his own words to sigh. "Then telling me you are going on date after a good fuck and our own amazing date."

"I'm sorry Draco. I…..I just never imagined you could possibly feel that way about me." Draco scoffed and Harry scrapped his heel into the wet earth. They both were valid in their reasonings and they were both just to stubborn to say anything  
"So. What is this place? The aurors said you come here often." Harry took a side glance at the blond who was staring out over the valley again. The blood on his face gave him a worn and tired look. He probably was tired being the evening but it looked like more than just a tiring day at the office. It took Draco more than a few seconds to answer, as if he was debating speaking at all.

"I found it during the war. I had to get out of the manor. It's peaceful here," the blond said simply.

Harry wanted to ask more but knew it better than to bring up the war right now. "You know I like it when you call me Harry." he said lightly leaning back on his hands and gazing at his shoes. They were muddy and in good need of a shine. Something Loty was sure to enjoy.

Draco tried to hide the small smile he was having trouble suppressing as his heart leapt and cheeks warmed. Dont act like some blushing school girl Draco. It's humiliating. "I like it too."

"Umm so….." Harry hesitated and rubbed the back of his neck. This was mental. It's always been mental between you 2. He wanted to know though. "I…." Harry felt like a snake was wrapped around his throat and his tongue was unable to form words. "I was uh…"

"Scared Potter?" Draco taunted when he finally turned to face Harry. His constant stuttering was proving adorable and beginning to make him feel better. Teasing the man had always brightened his mood regardless.

Harry's eyes widened at the way the icy depths were locked onto him and it didn't help the situation. Never scared. No. There is no being afraid of Malfoy. When have you ever been? It's called nervous not scared. "I was kinda hoping I uh….I could…you know," Harry's mouth kept growing rapidly dry every time he tried to wet it so he could finish talking. He hated the way Draco was looking at him. Cocky and confident. "I was hoping I could call you my" Harry took a deep breath and held it. Bravery. "...boyfriend." Harry looked away quickly as he exhaled the word. His eyes darting around not sure where to look, but wanted to look anywhere other than Draco.

But then seconds later he felt Draco's soft fingers gracefully tracing the outline of his jaw. Harry was sure his heart was going to explode any second as the blond gently applied the pressure to turn his head to face him. His fingers were gentle yet firm. When their eyes met Harry couldn't tell if time had stopped or flown by. His eyes were fixed into the pale grey depth's of Draco's being. It was as if he could feel his own spirit connecting through their gaze. Then he finally blinked and the blond spoke.

"Only if you will be my boyfriend," Draco said smoothly. To him the moment felt like some form of pure magic. It felt like he could feel Harry's heart thump and he couldn't control the slow pull that was occurring on his lips. It wasn't the magnetic pull he had felt before. But it didn't stop Draco from encouraging Harry forward with the guide of his hand. Then the moment their lips gently brushed a tingle absorbed into his lips. Breathing deeply as if letting all the emotions he had to break the kiss so as not numb himself with all the feelings. Softly he rested his forehead against Harry's. "I love you Harry,"

"I love you too." Harry whispered, and their lips connected again in a long soft kiss.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tergeo," Harry murmured pointing his wand to Draco's cheek. In an instant the blood had vanished from the side of his face and the small gashes had sealed itself back to the smooth, pale, unblemished skin it had always been. Mud and shreds of grass still littered the man's hair and clothes though. "Want to take a shower and get off all that?"

"No Id prefer to wear this filth for the rest of the night," Draco said sarcastically gesturing up and down his body.

"Okay go ahead. Harry began removing his own mud covered clothes until he was left standing in his underpants. Loty was going to be happy with the dirt covering the entire entryway and piles of muddy clothes. "I'm going to take a quick one when you're finished."

Draco licked his lips at the sight of Harry's tone body being teasingly hidden by only a remaining bit of fabric. Can't control yourself can you? Now having made such a commitment together he felt an even stronger urge to devour the man. "Let's just grab one together," he suggested.

Harry raised an eyebrow in amusement at the man's obvious desire. He loved the idea but honestly he wanted a few moments alone to really process everything now that he was home. Draco had to need that time too. Reality was soon to sit in and the blond was prone to emotional bursts. A lot had happened in the last couple hours after all. "No just go grab one real quick. I need to talk to Loty for a few minutes."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the refusal and tried to determine if what Harry said was truth or lie. Allowing defeat when he finally entered the bathroom he let the stress and emotions melt off his body as the hot water ran over his skin. Harry loves me. Rubbing the water slowly over his face he soaked in the realization. I have a boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend. Harry bloody fucking Potter. Grabbing the soap and rubbing it into his hair as the words repeated themselves over and over. Each time anxiety and stress being replaced by something warm and fuzzy.

Finally emerging from the shower he ran a hand through his damp hair after he wrapped the towel around his waist. Is all this real? Or some kind of dream? Draco tried rubbing the back of his neck to relax the muscles he felt like were tensing again now that the hot water had been dried away. Was all this to good to be true? He took a deep breath hoping it wasn't as he walked into Harry's room. The room he had already spent so many nights in, but tonight…..tonight it felt different. Opening the door though he just stood there seeing Harry pacing and that fuzzy feeling he had developed vanished.

Harry was drying his hair with a towel constantly. It was as if he couldn't stop the nervous energy and needed a way to exert it. Draco was getting ready to walk into his room. Fresh from a shower. After brawling all over a field, confessing their love, and becoming boyfriends. He was probably going to lay down like he belonged there and it was his home also. The air tightened around his lungs as he continued to pace and dry.

The idea of Draco living somewhere other than the Manor sounded odd but it was making Harry's mind race with unwarranted thought. He has been wanting to move. Where is he going to go? Has he already decided? Is it here in London? Britain at all? Does he want to live together now that we are boyfriends? Do I want that? Yes. What if he doesnt? That's okay. No different as now. Would it be to soon if he does? But he is already here a lot. When will he want to? Will he ever? He has to doesn't he? Especially if we want to really be together. Share our lives. Be a family one day. Wait is he thinking long term? Does he even want a family? Or does he just want exclusive shagging? I don't want that I think I really love him. Forever type of love? Oh shit….. Harry's mind cleared as it became to jumbled with worry. His hands slowly dropped from his head as he tried to take slow deep breaths. A panic attack was not something he had experienced except a few times after Sirius had died as he was stuck alone with the Dursleys.

"Harry?" came Draco's voice through the thick air that had surrounded him. It seemed to clear a bit to allow the sound waves to reach him.

He shook his head to clear it of his rambling mind. "Sorry I was just….thinking."

"Oh yea?"

Harry chanced a glance at the blond before sitting on his side of the bed. My side and he has a his side. Merlin we are sharing a bed like a couple. You are a couple now. Stop panicking you prat. Maybe you shouldn't have had time to yourself. Here you were worrying about him panicking.

"I thought you were taking a shower after me?" Draco asked bringing Harry out of his own head again.

"It didn't take long with Loty and I just wanted to go ahead and get done. Lay down and all. It's been a long evening wouldn't you say?" Harry exhaled slowly and worked his way under the covers. Hoping it would relax him further.

Draco was furrowing his brows though. "You have a second bathroom?"

"Yea just a small one in the back downstairs. No tub just a shower."

The blond wondered how he didn't know that already. "You think you have a pair of boxers I can borrow?"

"Might need to transfigure them a bit. Probably to short for you. Top drawer right. Loty is doing our clothes right now." Harry found himself fiddling with the edge of the comforter as Draco reached the dresser. Don't bombard him with questions. Harry watched as the blond picked out a pair of black cotton boxers with the golden snitch all over them and waved his wand along the front of them. He couldn't ask no questions though. Being together they had to know some things they each wanted in the future now. Harry's eyes darted back to the blond as the towel dropped from his slender hips revealing his tight pale bottom. The sight seemed to be making him panic more at the urge to grab onto it forever.

Fine, just a small question. Don't want him panicking like you now do we? Harry cleared his throat. "So moving is the big secret huh? You don't want the Manor?" he asked cautiously.

Draco huffed at the idea of owning the the place and laid down on the other side of the bed next to Harry. He put his hands behind his head thinking about wanting the Manor. Something he had wanted so desperately as a child and relished as a teenager. Knowing he would be the sole owner of the mansion he stood proudly in. But the feeling of such honor and glory had passed many years ago. "I'd rather call a centaur a half breed to their face." he finally said.

Harry sighed a bit in relief. Hopefully just enough to go unnoticed. He wouldn't have known what to think if the blond had still wanted to live in the Manor someday. "But it is worth like 50,000 galleons isnt it?" he asked.

"97,000 actually." Draco corrected.

Wow. Was Draco really willing to give all that up? For what reason? Why are you questioning it? "Then I don't understand. Draco Malfoy. Heir to the Manor and Malfoy vault. The pampered Slytherin prince. How would you not want it? You, your children, childrens children….no one would have to work for a century if they didn't want to."

"We still need to work prat. How else would we maintain such a house and lifestyle?" Draco said defensively. Did he really think they did nothing but walk around with their noses in the air? Probably. Draco rolled his eyes a little as he saw Harry continuing to just look at him from the corner of his eye. "You really think I want a house full of his stench? Death and dark magic. Besides…...as soon as mom and dad realize I want no part of it I will be disowned and stripped of the title heir. I will have no family name or inheritance."

Harry nibbled on the bottom of his lip. No wondered Draco wanted to keep it a secret as long as possible. He needed time to save as much money as possible before allowing himself to be truly outcasted on his own. How would the purebloods he had once been close friends with react? It doesn't matter because he will have you no matter what. Harry's stomach twisted nervously at the next question he wanted to ask. What happened to one question? Averting his eyes away again he asked. "Well….where do you want to live?"

Draco pursed his lips together thinking. He had pondered this question to many time over the years, especially the last year. Nothing seemed likely to ever work out. Every plan or hope he tried to follow always ended up being squashed. "Haven't a clue. It's impossible to rent somewhere nice when people realize it's me, and most proper wizarding homes cost a fortune. I'm hoping with the extra money I could maybe afford to buy something small. If I have to look into remodeling a muggle house," Draco took a deep breath at the thought. "I will."

"The pure blood Draco Malfoy considering a muggle house? Wow. You are desperate." Harry realized he was laughing a little at this but he couldn't seem to help it. The fact the blond had ever even thought to say remodeling a muggle house was something he never imagine he would hear.

Draco scowled at him. "Shut up."

Calming down Harry straightened himself a bit more normal. "You realize this use to be a muggle house right? If you werent so put off at the idea of a muggle house Id…."

"Say it and I will tear your nipples off Potter," Draco growled before Harry had even finished his sentence. He knew what the man was going to say. What he was going to offer. It was exactly what he didn't want. Some pity party from the man thinking he was doing Draco some noble favor.

Harry huffed in amusement. "You act like that is a threat. Besides you don't even know what I was going to say."

"Oh please," Draco sneered in playful annoyance.

Don't go there Harry. The words were already in his mouth before he could really register saying them or not and they came out in a rush."We've been seeing each other for months and you stay the night a lot anyways. It wouldn't be that big of a…...owwwwww!" Harry pushed Draco away from him but the blond's fingers tried fiercely to hold onto his nipples.

Draco let go and gave into the laughter as he leaned back against the mattress. "I warned you."

Harry rubbed heavily onto his chest dispersing the pain. Told you not to go there prat. "Fine make a big deal out of it," Harry mumbled mildly before rolling onto Draco in a fluid motion and pinned his arms down so he couldn't further attack his nipples while he spoke. That could be saved for later. He wanted to be sure the blond was going to listen to him and hopefully understand and to his surprise Draco didn't struggle. He just looked back at him with a slightly amused face and strong gray eyes. "You don't want to hear it cause you're a self absorbed git, but I want you here." Harry said firmly showing there would be no argument on the matter.

Draco felt the little flutters come to life in his stomach again. Stupid green eyes and typical Gryffindor love bullshit. Nonetheless his heart was beating with anticipation of what was sure to be a perfectly timed kiss. Was it pity or did Harry really like the idea of cohabitation with him? You thought he didn't want you either. Draco's excitement flared with the idea, but the swell of his heart was torn away with a hard pinch. "Bloody fucking hell!" Draco whined as Harry was pulling his nipple away from his chest.

Harry silenced him with the kiss he had been waiting for, but no sooner had their lips mashed together did Harry remove them. He shoved the covers away from them and began peppering little kisses down the blond's neck and chest until he reached the waistband of his own boxers. It only took a good rub of his firm hand against the blonds beginning bulge and the continual tease of his tongue in the little fuzz of blond hair peeking out from waistband for it to fully erect.

Pulling down the fabric enough Harry tucked them behind Draco's scrotum while teasingly flicking the head of his cock with his tongue. Locking his lips around the now iron hard flesh Harry made it his mission to bring further relief to the man. It almost felt like he was trying to prove his love further with as much pleasure as possible as he continually sucked and worked his wrist. He wanted Draco to feel completely happy in the moment.

Draco was letting out flow control puffs of air already as Harry worked his tongue and hand all over his cock. It was like the man had something to prove and was wasting no time showing how quick he could get him off. His heart was pumping fast at an orgasm barreling down the tracks nearing its destination. Closing his eyes he hissed when Harry pulled on his balls as they began to tighten. The hand's he had been using to hold onto his own hair flew to Harry's head in response causing him to shove Harry's face deep into his pelvis. He was surprised when the man didn't gag but merely accepted his length. He held onto the back of Harry's head for life as his eyes flew open and a bright light blinded him while he came with the feeling of life surging through his blood. Closing his eyes he savored the heightened sense of his orgasm as the man kept a firm suction his cock as if drawing every drop of cum from his body. Finally letting his arms go limp they fell from Harry's head. Draco laid breathless and slack against the bed while Harry lapped against his sensitive flesh as if licking a melting ice cicle.

Seconds later the sensitive touches came to a halt and Harry came into his view and at first Draco hardly recognized the kiss he was given. But his lips did and soon they were lost in a fit of snogging. Tongues were fighting and breathing was becoming difficult again considering he had never fully regained himself from his orgasm. He felt his cock attempting to stir again as Harry laid atop him but finally he had no choice but to pull away though for air.

"Cum mouth," Draco murmured heavily as Harry rested his forehead against his.

"Doesnt sound like much of a complaint there Malfoy." Harry pulled back further to reveal his own satisfied grin.

Draco felt the corner of his mouth curling with a smugness and a sudden need for revenge. He didn't mind his own taste in the least. Making his decision Draco pushed Harry off of him onto his back and moved swiftly to the bottom of the bed.

Harry propped himself up on his elbows to see where the blond was going. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like Im doing? Looking for licorice wands?" Draco yanked down Harry's red plaid boxers over his erection causing it to spring back and forth. Harry was laughing until Draco took him in his mouth and the laugh became a low moan.

He sucked Harry with urgency. Working his hand and mouth in unison with the desperate need to get him off and gather the man's taste in his mouth. He was going to put Harry's quick work to shame. Draco took the hand he had on Harry's hips and blindly felt his way up the man's torso until he felt the stiff peak. Sucking hard on the top of Harry's cock and swirling his tongue around he mimicked the rotation with which he squeezed Harry's nipple between his fingers. Rolling and flicking the nub tightly, he resumed the attack on the hardness he was so close to conquering. He could hear Harry panting heavily and could feel the man's muscles tightening. It only took a few more seconds and a violent tug on Harry's nipple for Draco to begin feeling the warm cream filling his mouth. Every pulse of the man's cock in his hand brought a new delivery of fluid for him.

After a few final strokes to make sure he had milked the man of all his seed. Draco crawled his way back up the length of Harry's body with the most sinister grin on his face and Harry just looked at him in disbelief. Satisfied with the state the man was in Draco planted a firm kiss on Harry's lips and watched as the man's eyes drifted shut in apparent happiness.

Draco continued to watch the man until Harry's eyes slowly opened in glaring manner. The taste of himself was obviously beginning to coat his own mouth causing Draco to begin giggling into their kiss. Cum started leaking from their mouths as Draco began breaking the kiss to be able to laugh harder but Harry grabbed his neck and pulled back into a tight sealed mouth smashing kiss.

XXXXXXXXX

It seemed harder to say goodbye to Draco that afternoon. Knowing the man knew how he felt and that he returned the feeling. It was as if something was being pulled away from him as the blond walked out the door. Teenage girl are you now?

Harry grabbed his coat and exited the house after Draco had disapparated. The weather was already much warmer than it had been in previous weeks as spring began to settle in. He wanted to get out of the house and pass the time before heading off to Ron and Hermione's. It had been a few weeks and he was feeling up for a drop it. Usually he would spend the time lounging around the house questioning his feelings or choices in life but today…..today there was little to trouble his mind with.

Finally Harry decided to apparate into Diagon Alley. He just wanted to walk around and take in his life. His world. A magical life that now personal included Draco Malfoy. Taking his time to walk down the cobbled street he observed the numerous witches and children out and about enjoying some Sunday shopping. Everyone seemed in a cheery mood, maybe due to the pleasant weather.

When he reached Madam Malkins he stopped and reminisced. This was the first place he had ever met the blond. It seemed a lifetime ago and in a way it really was. Continuing on his way he smiled when he saw Wizarding Weasley Wheezes. The building seemed just as bright and wacky as ever. Noises, laughter, and people constantly coming and going from the building. George was making it pretty good on his own although the loss of Fred still hung around the man often.

As he continued further down the street he peered inside the windows of many shops. Some of which he were new and he hadn't noticed before. Probably because he never came to browse and he always came knowing what he wanted to get. Then suddenly a glistening new broom caught his eye. Displayed beautifully in the clearest window. Harry felt mesmerized by it's circular silver inlays in the handle, gleaming in contrast on the dark wood. He was unable to resist being pulled into Quality Quidditch Supplies to admire its beauty closely.

It was some time later before Harry finally made it to Ron and Hermione's. He had been walking around browsing with the occasional purchase for nearly 3 hours. Counting a quick stop in at a new sandwich shop across from Flourish & Blotts called The Steel Scales. They had been quite casual despite the fact all their seats seemed to be covered in what appeared to be the finest dragon hide seats he had seen since being in a top ranking bloke's office in the ministry.

A short knock and Ron's beaming face opened the door. He seemed to be in a abnormally cheerful mood. "Hey mate! It's good to see you! Seems like it's been forever!"

Harry walked on in. "It hasn't been that long. I see you at work almost everyday." He glanced around for a minute trying to pick out the missing piece. "Where is…"

Ron's little smile he had been sporting grew wider. "Mum and dad have her for the weekend. Me and Mione needed to…"

"RONALD WEASLEY DONT YOU DARE!" Hermione's voice bellowed down the stairs before she even appeared at the bottom of them. It caused Harry to flinch. He looked to Ron for understanding but the redhead quickly averted his eyes biting his lips obviously restraining himself from speaking.

Hermione appeared at the bottom of the stairs only a few seconds after and she seemed quite irritated for what reason Harry did not know. Her glare was instantly upon him. "You haven't been over in 2 weeks Harry! And Ron said you've been distant at work! All right after we set you up with Lela. What happened?"  
Harry looked away for a split second before replying. "I do have a life Hermione as hard as it may be for you to believe."  
"Lela wouldn't tell me anything about the date other than 'it didnt work out'. Was it really that bad?" Hermione demanded to know.  
Harry felt a twinge of irritation at being interrogated. "She didn't fancy me, she said she found me inspirational. Big difference. We just agreed there was no spark there. That's all."  
Hermione exhaled heavily and finally took a seat on the chair opposite him. "Honestly Harry. You are always alone, bored and just doing nothing unless we hang out. We want you to start living. And you're drunk night at the Leaky don't count as living either." she made sure to add.  
"Well you don't have to worry about it anymore. I have someone now." Harry informed her casually as he helped himself to some tea from the kettle on the stove.  
Ron's turned and looked at him in disbelief. "Since when? Why haven't you told us?" He sounded excited and a bit disappointed at not being informed sooner.  
Harry shrugged and took a seat on the couch. It probably wasn't a good idea to go into detail. Well I have actually been seeing and shagging Malfoy for months now but we finally made it official yesterday. "Yesterday," he answered simply.  
"Who is it?" Hermione asked with a curious tone.  
"Just someone from school." He at least wanted to give them some kind of truth. Something that could possibly make the blow less shocking when him and Draco got tired of sneaking around.  
Ron seemed to perk up at this information. "School? Oh you must tell us now! Is it Romilda? She always had a thing for you."  
Harry shook his head distastefully. The girl had tried to slip him a love potion for heaven's sake. "Really? Romilda? No. It's definitely not her it's just….we aren't ready to let people know just yet." Harry admitted truthfully although they hadn't even discussed when people would, or should, find out about them yet.  
Hermione furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes as if contemplating some complex equation. "What's it matter who you're dating? We're your best friends."  
"It shouldn't. I mean at least I hope it doesn't. We just agreed we need to handle a few things before taking on the public." Harry rambled. Honestly having just happened last night they hadn't discussed anything past the subject of where Draco wanted to live.  
"Are they a close friend? Or were they in Slytherin?" Hermione asked as if already knowing the answer and continuing to eye Harry closely.  
Harry coughed a little into his cup and spilled tea down the front of his shirt. The bloody witch could read between any lines. "Blimey Hermione! Look what you made me do!" He said trying to pointlessly swipe some of the wetness of his chest with his hand.  
Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Come off it." She gave her wand a light flick towards Harry's shirt. The warmth from her wands magic was instantly drying his clothing. "Now," she started again. "They are Slytherin or a close friend aren't they?"  
"I said we will come out when we are ready!" Harry snapped. He sighed at his rash reaction but Hermione seemed to be extra irritable and bold today for whatever unknown reason. Not exactly what he was expecting to come over to.

Hermione was continuing to glare at him while Ron looked away obviously not wanting to be apart of the confrontation. He realized he was going to have to give her something or she would continue to poke and prod him endlessly today. "Fine. Yes okay? Now leave it alone." He thought this would satisfy the witch but her eyes bore into him heavily before she huffed and headed back up the stairs.

"What the bloody hell is her problem?" he asked Ron once the sound of her footsteps had faded away.

Ron seemed uncomfortable. "Oh you know….women."

XXXXXXXX

Draco sat down at his desk that was stacked with paperwork. The crisp morning air from the cracked window brought a deep relaxing scent to his nostrils, and the rich air filled his lungs. He couldn't remember feeling so happy. Just the air itself seemed livelier. Even as he had laid in bed at the Manor the previous night things seemed a little less suffocating. A little. His eyes had taken him into Harry's room once he closed his upon laying down. The way the cream tinted walls reflected the light and his dark dresser and bed frame stood out. How the room smelled distinctively of musky, woods, and the faint hint of cinnamon.

He had fallen asleep thinking of nothing more than how much he wanted to be at Harry's. Laughing, teasing, watching the blasted telly thing, and just enjoying life. Quite the opposite of when he was at the Manor wishing nothing more than for his life to over already. Even when he woke his body missed the warmth and weight of man and all through the day his mind kept drifting back and forth from work to Harry.

Only one thing had deterred his newfound happy feeling. The ministry forms of a witch named Ameldia that had been laying on the right side of his desk to finish before the day was over. Altering the last few numbers Draco was able to lean back his chair and give a sigh of relief. At least all the paperwork was finally done with.

There were only 2 more deals to make. 2 more and he would be done with Lucius. Done with crooked people, and done with the Manor. He would have to be sure to get out of the Manor before Lucius could wrap him up in anymore of his dirty habits. The years his father was in Azkaban had been to easy. Working, home, working, home. There was no meetings in the dark and illegal objects that left is skin prickling in the most uncomfortable way.

Living in the Manor with Lucius though was practically a guarantee that he would get pushed into another of his father's plans. Draco would have to do whatever was requested while under his roof or risk being cursed and kicked out. Just refuse. You are going to be disowned anyways what's it matter? Draco frowned realizing he had not actually looked into any houses recently. It would have to all be done as soon as possible, ideally within the next month, if he wanted out without risking more trouble with work and the ministry.

He would also sure to have to entertain the Astoria more personally. Probably a date and maybe even her parents again. They had discussed such early last week which he treated with such blandness and coldness that the witch had even suggested they decide this week when he wasn't under so much work pressure. Unbeknown to her his heart had been nearly shattered by Harry at the time and nothing had been able to pull him out of the darkness.

Harry knew he was courting. Obviously it had bothered him but now how would the man feel with their relationship status? You will have to ask him. Draco shifted uncomfortably. He needed to at least keep up the act a few weeks longer. Hopefully Harry would understand that. It wasn't as if he had plans to be physical or confess his soul to the witch.

The clock chimed the end of the work day bringing Draco from his wandering mind. Putting the few remaining clients paperwork he had scattered carelessly on his desk in their files, he sent them flying into the cabinet behind him. Now to go be with Harry. He hoped the man was already home and he wouldn't have to wait around long.

Apparating in front of Harry's house the corner of his mouth curled upwards when the door opened almost at once. Walking up to it though he was surprised to see it was Loty bowing to him. Little odd. Shrugging of his coat off anyways he let the elf take it. When Harry didn't welcome him and the living room was empty, he peeked his head into the kitchen. Harry was leaning against the counter guzzling down water like he hadn't had any in days.

"Thirsty?" Draco asked not really meaning it as a question.

"I'm happy you came back today," Harry said finishing off his glass with a breath of exhaustion.

"Miss me that much huh?" Draco chuckled heading into the kitchen to join him. Harry looked worn for wear with dusty trousers and his shirt crinkled. His hair seemed more askew than normal and his face tired.

"You wish."

Draco stopped where he stood and smiled happily. "Fine, bye then." he turned on his heel and his smile widen when he heard Harry groan.

"Just shut up and come here. It's been a long day." Harry continued to groan behind him.

"Bossing me around already Potter? Some boyfriend you are." Draco sniggered.

"Pretty sure you are the one listening," Harry said with a smug face. Draco seemed to pout realizing he was but it didn't stop the blond from reaching him and giving him a tight hug.

Draco held onto Harry tightly. He had missed him to much for a simple night away. Pathetic. The revelation they had experienced together had apparently affected him more so than he thought. With a steaming heavy kiss he pulled away to look into Harry's bright green eyes. "I missed….I missed you." The words still had trouble leaving Draco's tongue as he vocally confessed a feeling.

"Missed you too," Harry grinned at the blond's nerves.

"How are you managing to look both completely exhausted yet happy?" Draco asked.

"Well one is physical and one is mental so it's very possible to be both," Harry pointed out causing Draco to glare at him which he returned with a chuckle.

"So how was work?" Harry asked curiously taking a seat at the counter.

"Boring as always," Draco answered sliding into the opposite chair. "Stupid paperwork all the damn time. I feel like I'm forever stuck in Professor Vector's class." Maybe you can find another job one day. Psh doing what? To hell if I know.

"Exactly why I didn't take arithmancy."

"Sorry if I didn't fancy being a ministry hound needing nothing more than my wand and some quick thinking. How was another wonderful day of being a prized auror?" Draco sneered.

Harry ignored the sneer in his voice. He could could tell it was partially playful and he basically agreed with his remark. Auror work was dull when he wasn't having to duel. It was pretty much just like solving a puzzle and outsmarting people. "Ron and me made a major break in the case today. According to the rotating aurors and the papers this bloke Stokard has apparently been visiting his aunt weekly. We had to wrangle him into the Ministry. Wasn't very willing to come in. Trying to say it was an insult on his years of cooperation and breach of his rights. Load of rubbish."

A cold chill ran down Draco's body causing his hands to stand on head. He felt a bead of sweat gathering on the back of his neck. Stokard. Stokard. Stokard.

"Well Ron when questioned him about his aunt he just gave vague answers." Harry stated with a little triumph in his voice.

Out of nowhere 2 glasses of pumpkin juice and steaming plates of chicken, mash, and beans appeared before them, but it didn't startle Draco like it should have. Harry began eating right away but he was slower to begin. Stokard. Stokard. Stokard.

Harry continued speaking in between mouthfuls of food. "So Ron called in the aunt for questioning. Turns out Stokard only visits her for a little bit once a month for a little cup of tea."

Draco furrowed his brows while pushing around his food. "How could you all not know he wasn't really seeing her?"

"He was a low level security. A random house check every week or 2 and he has to file any location to his case holder for documentation if he wants to go somewhere regularly." Harry shrugged taking a drink. "I cant go into it further but a few more interviews and requesting some veritaserum from the court…...we should hopefully be able to put this case to an end."

Draco was quiet and pushed his beans around with his fork some more before finally deciding to eat. He wasnt sure he could speak or what to say. Stokard was the bloke with the bowl he had sold him. Wasn't he? Did this have anything to do with it? Or was it completely unrelated? You don't even know if he is actually guilty yet. Should he tell Harry? Definitely not. What if he found out about the sketchy, you mean illegal, dealings? Turn him in? He is an auror, kinda his job.

Luckily Harry became to involved in his eating to continue the conversation and they ate in peaceful silence. After they had finished Harry had ended up convincing him, although he barely needed it, to watch some telly with him. The man seemed determined to share all these newfound princess movies with him. So far nothing had beat the first Beast movie or whatever it was.

Somewhere in the 2nd movie with some talking rodents that some maid had befriended 2 glasses of elf made wine had appeared on the coffee table in front of them. The lingering worries of the name Stokard eased away as he drank and Harry leaned in closer to his body. As the music played and they swirled on the dance floor Draco had the silly urge to swing Harry around but hold him while they swayed. You are fucking ridiculous. It wasn't hard for him to ignore that urge. Another glass of wine later all his worries had vanished again. The movie ended and Harry planted a kiss on his cheek which caused Draco to roll his head to the side and look at him.

Harry laid another kiss upon his lips more heavy this time and he thought they might never part for air, but finally Harry pulled away slightly so their breath could still intertwine between them. "I love you Draco," Harry whispered just enough for him to hear.

Draco couldn't help moving one of the man's crazy raven locks off his forehead. "I love you….Harry." Sappy love struck fool.

A crack interrupted the sound of humming in his ears that had developed when him and Harry kissed. Glancing sideways in annoyance from the heated moment he saw Loty standing in front of the coffee table looking at them nervously.

"Master's mate happy?" Loty asked hesitantly.

Draco's wine swirled dangerously close to the top of the glass that he had still been holding as he sat upright quickly to being addressed and interrupted. "What?" He eyed Loty closely. What was the elf asking? Why wouldn't be be happy? And since when was he Master's mate? "I don't think…"

Sobs filled the air as Loty buried his face into his hands. Draco looked back and forth from the balling Loty to Harry unsure of what had happened and a little worried on what to do. If it had been his elf he would have simply thrown something at him and told him to just fucking shut up already. But not only was it Harry's elf but he knew the man would never approve of that reaction.

Harry was scowling. He was to tired for this. "Loty. Loty. LOTY! QUIT THROWING A FIT!" he had to yell for the elf to regain a bit of itself but large tears were still seeping from his large eyes. "Now.' Harry continued. "What's wrong?"

"Master's mate not happy! I failed master!" Loty cried and tears began flowing faster again. The elf looked around as if deciding what to bang it's head into. Harry rubbed is forehand.

"Don't even think about it Loty," Harry growled into his hand. "I'm not in the mood," He looked to Draco.

"But must make master's mate feel at home! Master loves mate and wants him to stay! He must be happy! Master must be happy!" Loty wailed in a high pitched voice as he began trembling obviously resisting the urge to continue sobbing and punish himself.

"Are you happy Draco?" Harry asked quickly. "Dinner, the wine, the extra," he looked over the couch they were sitting. There did seem to be some new blankets and extra pillows. So he gestured to it all. "Fluffiness I guess?"

Draco looked at the elf who was watching with panic eyes darting between him and Harry. "Yes I'm happy," Draco stated firmly.

Harry looked back to Loty. "See? Everything is fine. Now we won't be happy if you keep crying. Go clean something and calm down. Have breakfast ready at…." Harry glanced at Draco. "7am?" Draco nodded in agreement and Loty bowed still trembling and vanished.

Draco raised his eyebrows and laughed a little. "What was that all about?"

Harry shrugged finishing off his glass of wine. "You heard him."

"Master's mate?"

"Guess since we have become official boyfriends your status with him upgraded." Harry yawned. "I didn't get him until after Ginny and me broke up so I'm not sure how that works. Come on I want to go to bed."

"Sounds fun," Draco said wiggling his eyebrows at Harry while he stood.

"Yes. Bed you horny fucker. I'm tired." Harry said as he started walking up the stairs.

"Aww my poor baby is to tired for a good shag?" Draco teased, but his smile of amusement died slowly when Harry turned to face him with a raised eyebrow and then he realized what he had said. Awkwardness set into the pit of his stomach making it upset and his face felt tight with heat.

Harry snorted at the pink of Draco's cheeks and failed to stifle a laugh. "Yes. If you want a good shag your 'baby'." Harry was suppressing his amusement miserably. "...is to tired."

Draco's cheeks were burning with the full force of embarrassment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter. I make no money from this and am simply enjoying myself.
> 
> Mature content. You have been WARNED.
> 
> A/N: Mkay.Considering my original plans I feel like things moved really fast and maybe even a bit OoC at the end but I couldn't seem to stop myself or change it O_O. This also caused some new ideas and things to be created for future chapters which I admit myself excited for! I hope you enjoy the smutty stuff at least!
> 
> Side note: I'm not a friggin English major and I have never wrote anything before. There are going to be punctuation and grammar errors. It's reality. Can't handle it don't read.

It was still a few hours before sunset and the air was becoming chilly again as the light radiating through the sky was slowly fading away. Draco leaned against a tall, rusted lamp post waiting with his arms crossed. He didn't understand why of all places this was where Harry wanted to meet. Some dodgy little town hardly larger than Hogsmeade. There were a few shops lining the main street and a decent sized pub across from him but that was about it.

Some of the house listings he had looked at over the last few days were in small towns like this. The idea behind a smaller town was to hopefully have the lively atmosphere of being in london while having a bit more seclusion like the Manor. Looking around though he realized that this was probably not something he was interested in. Glancing around he mentally crossed those houses off his list.

As he was running through the images of the houses in his mind, a figure rounding the corner to the left caught his eye. Draco pushed away from the lamp post seeing it was Harry and began walking towards him. "Why in Merlin's name did you want to meet here?" he asked with a little annoyance in his voice as they got nearer to each other.

"It's closer." Harry said with a smirk. Reaching out he grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him in the direction he had just walked from.

"You realize we can apparate almost anywhere within Britain in seconds right?" the question was rhetorical but Draco took his place beside the man regardless. What was so special about this place or anywhere nearby? All he could see were dingy old buildings and nothing but fields and forest in the distance.

"What's wrong with a walk?" Harry questioned. Hanging around the field he had found Draco in he assumed a short walk wouldn't bother him. Then again the man was high maintenance and moody at times.

"Well maybe I had other plans," Draco shot back with general distaste for the tromping around poorly maintained streets.

"If you had plans you wouldn't be here," Harry stated factually glancing sideways at the blond with a knowing look.

Draco huffed at the truth while continuing to follow Harry as he walked across a dusty street and into the woods. It must have been a solid 5 minutes until finally they came to the opening of a clear vast field. He looked around unimpressed. "An empty field? You know my spot at the Manor is much more appealing than this." Draco raised an eyebrow at the way Harry's lips curled and stuck out a hand.

Without a word two brooms suddenly appeared zooming towards them from the forest and into Harry's hands. Draco's eyes widened and he looked the one in Harry's right hand up and down in awe. "The MoonSkimmer? That just came out a few weeks ago!" The excitement was dripping from his voice.

"Yup fastest broom on the market," Harry said cheerfully. "It can makes those tight angles the last firebolt couldn't. I figured we could see if your minimal seeker skills still exist." The purchase had been a complete splurge but he had been unable to resist the temptation thinking about having a real challenge again. None of his friends were any good in a seeker competition.

"Psh. I can beat you even on that old piece of wood," Draco nodded towards the Firebolt. Truth was he hadn't actually gone flying in a over a year but it wasn't as if he was bound to forget.

"Okay then." Harry reached into his jeans left pocket and produced a shiny golden snitch grasped between his fingers. "Prove it." He watched as Draco looked around the field again. "Don't worry I've added some charms around the edge just to be safe."

Draco took the Firebolt from Harry's hand. "Game on," he said in a quiet and menacing tone that caused Harry to smile.

Mounting his new MoonSkimmer Harry watched the blond with a sly smirk as he did the same with his old broom. The raven haired man knew he would be at an advantage for numerous reasons. He had already taken it for a few flys and was familiar with it, but also because it was new and he still went flying often. Where as his Firebolt was older and unfamiliar to Draco and who knows the last time he went flying.

Harry tossed the small little ball into the air and it's wings sprang to life before it disappeared with a flutter. "One….two….thr..."

Draco kicked off from the ground hard and could hear Harry swearing behind him. Raising higher and higher he soared around the edge of the tree line. The rush of wind took him back in time relaxing his face and making him wonder why he hadn't been on a broom for so long. His eyes traced the air looking for the smallest amount of movement but he caught Harry's form as the man finally rose into the sky with him.

Circling as he scanned what felt like every particle of air Harry finally came to a halt high a good 20ft above the trees. Occasionally changing angles Harry watched Draco gracefully flew carelessly below him and he wondered if the blond was even paying him any mind. In school he had always been the one set idle with the random move to a new location. Then as quick as a flash, reflecting in what was sure to be the last rays of sunshine that then was turning to the burnt patch of orange in the sky, Harry saw the glimmer of gold zipping towards the far side of the field.

He was on it in less than 30 seconds. Inches behind it and it wasn't anymore than half a minute later that he was joined by a pale outstretched hand next to his. Narrowing his eyes with determination Harry urged his new broom faster and he was almost there then the snitch nose dived. With confidence Harry sharply pointed his broom straight at the ground leaving Draco still turning downward. Only a second more and he would be able to extend his hand just enough to pull the fluttering ball into his hand. Closer….closer….closer. Harry raised his fist up into the air in victory as it closed around the little ball struggling to shake itself free from his grasp.

Lowering himself to the ground his smile grew wider when he touched the earth. Having competition again, especially with Malfoy, was an exhilarating rush of satisfaction. Harry hardly noticed the blond land beside him as he imagined the last moments of the chase. Finally looking away from the sky, and the snitch that had now closed itself, Harry chuckled seeing Draco's pouting face.

"If I wasn't riding this old log…." the blonde grumbled.

Harry snorted and nodded in fake agreement. "Surreee Draco. Sure." he laid his new broom down and removed a small bag from his pocket.

Draco eyed the little burgundy bag closely. "What's that?"

Harry shrugged. "A bag." Irritating the blond at the moment felt a bit like old times, not to mention it was always just out right fun.

"Really? Looks more like a pgymy puff to me," Draco's voice filled with sarcasm.

Ignoring him Harry stuck his arm down into the bag until it reached his shoulder. Draco tilted his head watching as he rummaged around until he pulled out what appeared to be a thick quilt. Throwing it onto the ground Harry reached back into the bag and produced a bottle of wine. Seeing the curious expression on the blond he decided to save him the trouble of questioning. "Undetectable extension charm. Hermione's handy work." With a flick of his wand the blanket unrolled itself and laid flat on the ground, which Harry happily took advantage of by dropping down onto it to relax from his winning rush.

Draco gently lowered himself beside the man as Harry popped the cork on the bottle and began drinking from obvious thirst the match had created. "Quit drinking that like it's water. I'm not dragging your ass through that forest." he threatened.

Lowering the bottle reluctantly Harry wiped his mouth with the back of sleeve and sighed passing the bottle to the blond. "That was a pretty good match if I have to admit it."

Draco chuckled and brought the bottle to his lips. Thinking as he drank. Finally sitting the bottle to side he leaned back on his hands reminiscing. "It felt like all those times I use to watch you during matches. Watching your every flinch, just waiting to see if there was any indication you had seen the snitch….until I got annoyed and had the beaters start aiming for you so you would move."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. Knowing how much attention the blond had paid him without realizing it made him warm inside. "Watched me that close did you? Sounds like almost as close..." he paused here thinking about his late night strolls through the corridors with map in hand. "No you could never watch me as much as I watched you. That stride you walk with it, long legs moving….." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes replaying all those memories of the blond strutting about the hallways acting like he owned it or arrogantly making his way down to the quidditch pitch. He wondered if on a subconscious level his obsession he had noticed the arousing features of the blond. As much as he hated him he did always noticed how well put together and crisp the man had looked.

Draco spotted how Harry's eyes had closed and leaned in closer so that his breath just ghosted over the man's ear. "Just imagine me destroying you back then….Potter," he purred softly.

Eyes shooting open with the heat on his ear Harry repeated the words."Destroying me? You fail to remember how, what was it you use to call me? Oh yea, how 'mental' I was then. You wouldn't have been able to handle me or even know what to do with yourself."

"A tosser like you?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Like I wouldn't have been able to handle your temperamental outbursts."

Harry turned to the blond. Leaning in to close the little distance left between them. He could entertain the idea as unrealistic as it was just to play with the blond. The idea of Draco trying to deal with an obsessive and pissed off him was amusing. "Really? What would you have done if I had pulled you behind a statue or one of the hidden alcoves huh? Wand at your throat so you couldn't speak or move? In your face seething with anger ready to hex you into next week. Our breath intertwining. We could have let all that supposed hate out another way. Before we knew what was happening. Mouth to mouth….right there….in the hallway. You wouldn't have fought me to hard or long with my hand sliding down your side. You said you and Blaise fucked a lot. I know you would have to be imagining what it would be like to bottom for me. Harry Potter. One of the most powerful wizards of the age." He licked his top lip envisioning Draco bent over in front of him dressed in his school robes "That is if you hadnt already."

Draco's throat was dry at the image Harry had planted in his head and watched as the man licked his lips. It was erotic. The heat, anger, tension, power fight, they would produce before he finally would give in to the fact the Chosen one was causing his body to tingle. Draco adjusted himself at the feeling of his cock swelling. "Maybe…..But you forget that you let me have you all those months ago."

"Only because I wanted it," Harry said slow and seductively. Somewhere in their conversation his breathing had picked up and he was just now was noticing it. The air was growing thick with desire and his brain and cock began pulsing until it had him grabbing the blonds face. "Fuck Draco I need you," Harry murmured desperately as he crushed their lips together on pure impulse.

Following Harry's body as he laid down on his back, Draco happily accepted the desperate desires of the man and drank in all that was the man's taste. Fuck I need to feel him. Draco lifted away and removed his jumper without a care to the chilly night air. Before he could reach for Harry's jumper the man was already lifting it over his head. Draco's pants tightened further watching the man's nipples form into stiff peaks against the coolness, and latched himself onto one within seconds.

Harry's hands raked through his perfect blond locks as he flicked and lapped at his nipple all while he palmed the bulge in the man's pants. Unlatched himself from the sensitive bud he licked his way to Harry's neck. Nipping it upon arrival and biting him when Harry thrust his groin up hard into Draco's hand. Rubbing up along the hidden length with heavy pressure Draco snaked his long fingers under the waistband of Harry's trousers. Allowing them to inch further in, he allowed his finger tips to rub on the hairy patch above the restrained cock.

He sucked Harry's neck like a dementor imagining the look of their classmates seeing their prized idol with the mark of their naughty secret upon his person. Draco continued his way through the rough patch of hair hidden beneath Harry's boxers determined to prolong the little whimpers the man produced in obvious frustration from the lack of attention his erection was getting.

As Harry could feel the heat of Draco's hand reaching the base of his cock he began to hesitate at their openness. His eyes only able to see the packed hallways of Hogwarts and familiar faces walking by. "No no...not here," he tried to plead, although he continued to encourage the blonds assault on his collarbone. Another public display was not something he was sure he wanted. But no one is even within miles of here. The excitement and adrenaline swelleda little inside him as he grew hungrier for more, his subconscious enjoying the idea. Harry tried to sit up as he kept the blond attached to his neck. Do it. Just do it. Let him have you here. Now.

Continuing to raise through the effort of Draco attacking him, he finally managed to persuade the blond upwards and made it up to his knees after many minutes of prolonged light kisses that traveled up his jaw line. Their lips reconnected with a burning fire behind them that reminded him of slightly of their first shag. But the fuel behind that one hadnt been near as strong as this. Harry parted their kiss and began panting as he fumbled with Draco's belt in urgency. Unable to focus his brain quit trying to produce to thoughts and instead went back to the task of attacking the blond's lips.

"Imagine it….Potter…..on the field, under the stands, in the locker room…" Draco spoke heavily in the seconds each time their lips did manage to part. The images popping into his mind like they had actually happened. They would have to make them real. Somehow.

Harry groaned pleasurably at the thought. "Just fuck me. Fuck me now before I change my mind," Harry said as his fingers flew to his own zipper, undoing his trousers and shoving them to his knees. His cock hurt with a level of want he wasn't sure he had ever experienced.

Draco made quick work of his own trousers and let them fall down as he grabbed the back of Harry's neck forcing him around. "Turn." His nostrils flared when Harry didn't resist at all at being pushed around onto all fours.

His pupils dilating at seeing the the Chosen One's ass exposed in the growing mist the moonlight had highlighted across the field. Draco reached out and dragged his nails roughly down Harry's backside leaving red tracks in their wake. His lip twitched in greed but he restrained himself and mumbled the incantation that coated Harry's crack with slickness. Running his fingers down the crevice Draco swiftly slipped 2 fingers inside Harry, growing even more impatient when he felt the heat close around his digits. Moving them in and out he began scissoring them as he tried to stretch the man with urgency.

Unable to help himself any longer as his imagination ran wild with what could have happened if they had been discovered, he entered Harry faster than the man was ready. He felt Harry's muscles tighten around him and heard the hiss to his intrusion. "Shut up Potter," Draco growled with his eyes closed. He began to thrust into the tight channel. "We would have had to be quick and quiet at school." He could hear Harry gasping with his ruthless penetration and imagined the days of curse worthy tension with venomous words. "Yea you'd sound just like that with me ramming into you. Id want your cock to explode and the memory of mine ingrained in your brain. It would be all you could think about near me. In classes…..quidditch….your body would ache for me." Draco began grunting as he grabbed Harry's shoulders and shoved himself roughly into the man.

Harry beat his fist into the ground to distract himself from the brutal way Draco was pounding into him. It caused his balls to tighten and the only thing keeping him from fisting himself was the stability he needed to stay in position. There was a high probability his cock would indeed explode at any moment. He was close to the point of almost drawing blood as he bit his lip remain trying to remain somewhat quiet although he wanted to moan louder than ever before. Each thrust trying to push the sounds out of his mouth.

Bending over Harry, his bare chest flush with the man's back, Draco reached around to the leaking cock and began tugging on it in time with his thrust. The new angle and deepness was causing his eyes to roll back in his head as little stars began sparking within his vision and Harry's contained whimpers to grow louder. "You'd hate…..hate yourself for loving it…..making you harder….feeling….oh…" Draco's voice spasmed out as he hovered on the edge of his orgasm. "...dirtier. You'd be so dirty."

It was to much for Harry at that point and the most intense shot of pleasure he had ever experienced exploded within him. "Oh oh oh….unnnhhh…." his sounds died as he tried to breathe in some way. Anyway at all, but no oxygen came to his lungs. The world spun and he dropped his head and jaw. Allowing his body to shutter and suffer uncontrollably with no attempt to contain the uphoric incendio coursing through him.

Draco came as soon as the little ring of muscles tightened around his cock the first time and vaguely was able to registered the man's noises. "Merlin Harry….yes…..YES!" Draco came loudly continuing to grunt as his orgasm unleashed. The blond began gasping desperately for air through the intensity, digging his nails deeply into the man's shoulders. He ground himself deeply inside the Chosen One, rolling his hips so he could rub his cock against every millimeter of Harry's inner walls. There was no restraint left in him. Every primal instinct in his body told him he needed to feel it all and coat the inside of the man with his seed. Slowly he began to still as little lingering twitches and spurts of over exploded nerve endings fizzled out leaving him tingling.

The blond laid his head lazily against Harry's sweaty back before he happily fell sideways and collapsed onto the blanket in exhaustion from the intense exertion. An hour of flying followed by one of their most intense shags had his muscles weak, but he managed to lift his bum and fix his trousers back into place. Draco simply stared at the moon that had rose a little higher. He was entranced by it's brightness and beauty that seemed to have gone unnoticed by him for so many years. The stars gleamed like innocent jewels that held no competition to the white glow. Then Harry's voice brought hims back from the peaceful bliss he had lost himself in.

"Wow. What the fuck was that about?" Harry asked through slowing deep breaths. He had ended up on his back next to Draco and had his trousers were also back in order.

Draco tilted his head sideways to look at the man that was sporting a satisfied and breathless look. He enjoying the way the moonlight highlighted his perfectly set nose and strong jaw on an otherwise thin face. The light scruff from forgetting a days shave and his tan skin glowing. The dark hair slanted to the side that had an even more unruly and well fuck look to it than normal that barely exposed his signature scar. Draco lifted the corner of his mouth in a small grin. "I think that is called about 10 years worth of tension."

XXXXXXXX

The sunshine finally began to peak underneath the curtains as Harry laid on the bed beside Draco. He just watched the blond sleeping peacefully. His face was calm and relaxed, not a worry in the world evident on it. Harry loved to just study the way he slept sometimes. The way he breathed deep and slow. How he always kept on arm under the pillow and every so often would try to bury the side of his face a little further into it. It always caused him to smile in the mornings they woke up together before he would head downstairs.

"Morning sleeping beauty," he whispered into the blond's exposed ear before kissing him on the side of his cheek. He smiled when Draco cracked his eyes open just enough to glare at him. "It's almost noon. Don't you want lunch?" All Draco did was mumble something without opening his mouth as he stretched with his face into the pillow. Harry kissed his cheek again. "I don't speak troll. Come on, Loty is almost done."

Draco groaned and rolled around on the mattress more causing Harry to get up. Spreading out wide on the bed as he left, Draco rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes while yawning. He felt amazing and refreshed despite the ache in his muscles from such an eventful evening of quidditch, although that second game after they shagged is probably what pushed him over the edge into soreness. He cursed himself for being so out of shape and made a vow in that moment to change that. There was no way he was going to beat Harry if he felt this sore the next day.

After he managed to force himself to get dressed in the previous nights jumper and trousers Loty had washed during the night, he made his way downstairs. Harry was already at the counter eating still only in his boxers. Draco straightened himself as he felt the happiness he was feeling bumping around inside him. Joining Harry they ate in peaceful silence, both obviously starving from their work out.

"So what do you want to today?" Harry finally asked looking up at him. "We could always go have a rematch so I can beat you again."

Draco huffed lightly before a devilish grin spread across his face. "Oh don't worry. We will have a rematch. But your humiliation will have to wait." Finishing a final bite of porridge and wiping his mouth with a napkin he pushed away the rest of the bowl. Sooner the better. Get it over with and you can move on. Move on to only Harry.

"Going somewhere?" Harry asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"I have to be somewhere in a bit," Draco looked away as he felt his mask waver a little under Harry's caring eyes. He didn't want to leave and he didn't want to do it. The green gaze had pulled on his insides.

"Work?"

"Yea….yea if Im lucky this will be the last deal I have to make." Draco exhaled happily being able to answer something more truthfully. He had to be sure it was. The whole situation had always made him feel sick with himself for doing it, and sleeping with Harry had only intensified the guilt. But now that they were in a relationship, now that Harry loved him, the guilt felt overwhelming and there was no way it could continue.

Harry chewed the last bite slowly while eyeing the blond. "Deal?" he repeated softly.

Draco shook his head trying to ignore the uncertainty in Harry's voice. "Listen I got to go. I will be back on Monday. Okay?"

"Okay?" Harry said slowly with hesitation.

The uncomfortable feeling Draco had been feeling was overtaken by an odd feeling. Almost awkward as he felt his chest opening. Opening in the most vulnerable way and he needed to leave before he found himself stuck in a conversation causing him to say anything he might regret. He slowly reached for Harry's hand and pulled him from the counter. "I love you Harry."

Harry's stomach flipped happily and he smiled. He could see the blond's nerves, although he wasn't sure what the blond was nervous about. To ease the man he squeezed his hand tight and brought the other to rest under the blond hair on the back of his neck. Guiding him in Harry closed his eyes and kissed Draco in the most caring way he knew how. "And I love you," Harry finally replied once their lips parted.

Watching the blonde walk out of his front gate and disapparate Harry's smile faded. There was one thing Draco had said that had him feeling uneasy and the word wouldn't leave his mind. Deals. Draco was a auditor. He had cases and files. Not deals.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco drew himself closer together as he past the iron gates late Saturday night. Even knowing his destination was his room it did little to ease the feeling he had. Being around the warmth of Harry so long and often now made the dark feeling of the manor even colder.

The remaining deal had went smoothly and he was free from obligation. Yet he still felt trapped within the walls of the Manor. Probably because he was to some degree, at least emotionally. It was almost time to make the final move though. Just a little longer and he could potentially be happy. Happy with Harry.

Opening the door Draco made his typical straight line for the stairs. He wasn't ready to handle his father. What if the man was ready to try and give him another assignment now that he had just finished the first? Would he be able to weasel out of it and avoid it? Even if he does you can always just quit when you leave. Just a few more weeks remember? Draco agreed with himself, continuing to mentally prepare to take a stance, but still hurried up the stairs.

"Where have you been Draco?" drawled a low accusing voice from the shadows as he turned the corner.

Draco paused without needing to face the voice. "Am I required to be here 7 days a week?" He could feel his father raking him over with a close eye and he wondered what the man was looking for.

"Of course not," Lucius finally said in a tone Draco knew to be his attempt at acceptance. "But…" Lucius slowly began to circle him. "...when you arent home for days on end it becomes my concern. Not to mention you missed a floo call from Miss Greengrass last night."

Draco finally turned around his face emotionless. "It was a floo call father. It isn't difficult to call her back."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at his son. "Indeed." An uncomfortable silence sat between them. "I expect you to go call her this moment and apologize greatly for your absence. How will they know they can rely on you otherwise?"

Draco clenched his jaw tightly. "Yes father."

Lucius straightened himself and raised his head a little higher. "Now. It seems your assistance has reached an end. sent her owl earlier to show appreciation for our…..aid." Draco's fingers rubbed together nervously in his pocket as Lucius began reaching into his robes. But to his relief his father only removed a small money bag. He strode slowly up to Draco. "You better make the right choices with your earnings you ungrateful brat."

Draco grabbed the bag from the air as Lucius simply dropped it. "I expect to see Miss Greengrass sometime this week. Unless you have already caused damage to this arrangement with your avoidance. If that be the case there will be some much needed retributions." Lucius sneered at him before turning back down the hallway he had emerged from.

Heading towards his room Draco couldn't help feeling nothing. The demands and insults from his father had little effect on him anymore. It was an he was accustomed to and he just went with it.

Pushing open the dark oak doors Draco slowly scanned his room. All his worldly possessions brought him no satisfaction to look at like they once did. He couldn't help the deep sigh of disappointment, and wondered exactly when it had began to no longer feel like home. Was it while the Dark Lord was there? Was it when his father had returned from Azkaban? Was it after he started staying at Harry's? All of the above.

Glancing at the clock on his mantle Draco noted the time. A little past half 8. If he was going to call Astoria it had to be now before it reached an inappropriate time to call. With great effort Draco walked to his fireplace and lowered himself to his knees. He truly hated communicating via fire call unless it was absolutely necessary. The sensation was unpleasant as was the back and knee pain that followed.

Taking a deep breath Draco threw a little powder into the fire. "Greengrass Manor," he said flatly before engulfing his head into the flames. Opening his eyes a room that reminded him much of his father's private study came into view. A low black table with a black leather sofa behind it and elegant floor decorations perfectly placed.

Draco frowned at the emptiness of the room. "Hello?" His voice bounced off the walls. Maybe it had been to late to call after all. But then Draco heard a crack and a little elf in a worn looking blue rag appeared. "Draco Malfoy. May I speak with Astoria please?" he asked.

"The young Malfoy!" The house elf squeaked. "I will see if miss is available," it said eagerly before snapping it's fingers and vanishing.

Only a short moment later the sound of shoes shuffling on the floor came closer and then Astoria was bending down to his level with her pale yellow blouse shining brightly compared to the darkness of the room. She smiled warmly. "Well hello Draco, how have you been?"

Time for the excuse and the vague truth. "I actually just finished a major assignment I have been working on for months now. My apologies for missing your call yesterday but I wanted to finally get it finished."

"Understandable. Months you say? That is dedication," her face and voice showing she was impressed.

"One has to do what they have to do for success," Draco boasted with a smirk unable to help himself at the compliment. That was one thing that always made him feel better about it all. Doing what he had to do to get where he wanted to be. Slytherin determination the driver.

Astoria seemed to slightly shrug in general agreement. "How true." Draco watched her take a deep breath. "So I called to see if you would like to get together some time. It's been a few weeks since our formal introduction."

Draco clenched his jaw and began racking his brain for a reasonable excuse but none came to mind. It took all he could not to groan in frustration. "I'd love to." He managed weakly before pausing to curse himself. "How would you like to go to dinner this coming weekend? We could go to," Think think think. "...the Flowering Monkshood?"

The woman's eyes widened in surprise. "The Flowering Monkshood? Are you sure you could get a reservation?"

"It is settled then," Draco said without answering. "I will pick you up on Saturday at 6pm."

Astoria moved a lock of long dark hair behind her ear and Draco noticed her hesitate before smiling softly again. "I look forward to it. Good night Draco," she whispered.

"Good night," Draco answered, slightly curious as to her expression as he pulled back up from the flames. He winced at the way his knees were beginning to ache already. Allowing himself to drop on his backside he stared blankly into the fire that continued to flicker. A stupid bloody date. Draco pressed his lips together as he thought about what Harry would think. Of course he knew the courting situation but it would still bother him on some level Draco was sure. Maybe you could make it up to him somehow? A scheming grin broke out across the blonds face as the idea came to mind. Brilliant.

XXXXXXXXX

Sunday proved nearly unbearable for Draco. His presence was demanded by his father and mother with their annoying conversation being the main reason. They were showing him more attention than he had received since his task to kill Dumbledore. Of course they had been most interested in how the fire call with Astoria went and what he planned to do to impress her on their upcoming date. Despite sensing his obvious disinterest they had continue on discuss his and Astoria's future together. Making plans and suggestions regarding proper courting rituals, proposal plans, the wedding, career adjustments, living arrangements, and children.

Just when Draco was sure he internally combust from annoyance and stress they had indicated dinner. He was most grateful by that point because he was getting bored with his lies and was beginning to worry they would overlap. However to his poor luck they insisted that they eat as a family for the first time in years and decided to continue on questioning his work, absence, and social life with fake interest. To the point he was quite certain they were just trying to make sure he would stick around for the evening. Perhaps his increased absences from the Manor had the house elf's restless alerting his parents to his days and nights away. Otherwise he doubted they would have even noticed.

Draco wasn't sure he had ever been more happy to be at work Monday morning, and sighed happily as he closed the last file on his desk. All the paperwork with his normal clients were almost caught up and he felt a sense of pride realizing how well he had been able to manage an extra load of work without causing him to lag seriously behind with his regular tasks. It could have been work had slowed down a bit but the lack of incoming cases couldn't deter his good mood.

The moment was short lived though as a strange black owl flew in with his work owls. It landed on the owl perch by the window just as the other 3 did. Furrowing his brow Draco went and retrieved all the post from their legs and beaks before handing out owl treats. The black one did not take it nor did he leave when the others did. It just sat there waiting, obviously for a response. Curiously Draco decided to open the envelope it had carried first once he resumed his seat.

His eyes grew wide in a mixture of shock and horror. He couldn't breathe as the pictures practically poured from the envelope. Unblinking he slowly moved his hand through the various photos spreading them out to see if it was a hallucination. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be real. He had had all of 6 hours. 6 hours of slightly less stressed content moments, where the only thing he was worried about was buying a house.  
The moving image of Harry and him snogging in the alleyway caught his attention as he blinked. It was intense and in any other scenario he would have considered it hot. The way Harry held onto him as he kissed him deeply as if he was intoxicating. Forcing his eyes off the picture he saw another image of Harry pulling away from him laughing while Draco eagerly moved towards him again in a drunken attempt at a kiss. Then there was another of them sitting by the fire of the Leaky simply talking. Harry merely walking up to him, and another of them snogging until Harry waved his wand causing them to vanish.  
Draco felt like the vein in his neck was going to burst. Shit shit shit shit. I'm fucked, you're fucked, how did you let this happen. Why? What is wrong with me? He instantly felt the urge to run to Harry and bury himself in his arms and pretend this wasn't real. Weakling. Skimming the pictures again with his numb fingers, a small piece if parchment became visible beneath them. Hesitantly he unfolded it and the fine black lines that had checkered the paper slowly began rearranging themselves and melted together until words appeared.

,

I must say your choice of recreational activity is quite amusing. While I'm sure is a satisfactory form of mild entertainment, I can't help but find myself sickened by such a betrayal to your heritage and the Malfoy name.

I am curious and do wonder what the wizarding world would have to say about their oh so precious saviour engaging in such a manner with a death eater. No matter. You can save your family's pride and your golden's boys reputations quite easily. 200 galleons by next Friday, sent via this owl. And of course simply end this little early mid life crisis you are having and focus on the proper things in your minimal worth of existence.

As he finished reading there were only questions left in his head. Should he pay? 200 galleons was almost double the amount he had made from his father during the last few months, and he had just finished the job. He was never going to be able to escape the dark hold his family had on him. Ever. The money had just been enough to ensure the full down payment that would allow him to purchase. Draco struggled to release the parchment from his grasp so he wouldn't rip it and watched as it sank slowly through the air back onto his desk.

If he refused to pay the sender had made it clear what would happen. The pictures that laid before him would be plastered all over the front paper of The Daily Prophet in record speed. Not only would his parents see and disown him on the spot without consideration but Harry was surely to be labeled as tainted. His lip twitched thinking about his parents. They were going to disown him anyways but he at least paying he would be able to buy the next few weeks time to make further use of the family vault while he worked up the courage to ask Harry if he had meant what he had said about him moving in.

Even if he paid though they wanted him to quit seeing Harry. Should he put an end to it? Like he had cursed himself for not doing many weeks ago? Was this a mid life crisis? Draco put his elbows on his desk and let his head drop into his hands. What were the odds he and Harry were going to be together long term anyways? Minus the last few months they had always hated each other. Nothing but fighting and hexing left and right. There was also the variable of Granger and the Weasel finding out. What was going to happen then? They will drill him with every reason this is wrong and probably admit him to 's.

Draco squeezed his forehead. Was he going to pay? End it? Let their relationship be thrown out into the wizarding world? Let his life be sucked back into a future of obeying his fathers commands? There was really only one question though, and it caused his stomach to tighten. Should he tell Harry?

XXXXXXXXXX

The room was not that unsimilar to the numerous court rooms within the ministry. The afternoon was late and there was a dim glow in the room making it feel much later. They had finally got the veritaserum approval and it was time for answers. Time to get this case solved. The extended uncertainty and unknown was starting to frustrate him.

"Who are you working with?" Ron asked.

Harry watched how Stokard's face distorted in an attempt to hold back his voice, but the potion wouldn't allow it. "Argie Travers and Warren McKlein," he growled lowly.

Ron looked up at him and Harry nodded to let him know to go ahead with their next planned question. He felt proud seeing Ron's confidence in the interrogation room as he stood tall and in charge. "What are you using the bowl for?"

This time Stokard flipped his long black hair to the side and let out a deep growl that Harry thought wasn't so much as resistance to the potion as it was hatred. "To kill the muggles." he responded.

Without a second's thought Ron continued on. "Why?" he asked. Harry clenched his jaw and wrinkled his face in annoyance at his friend. Ron you're a fucking prat.

This time Stokard wasted no time speaking. "Because they are a useless! An arrogant waste of human flesh that doesn't deserve to rule this land that pushes us into the shadows not allowing up to live freely. The Dark Lord may have seen their slavery as beneficial but they don't even deserve the honor bestowed upon the lowest house elf! A privilege of being a death eater meant we could kill as many of worthless garbage as we pleased and were looked at with pride by our Lord."

Ron furrowed his brow trying to think. "How are you trying to kill them with a bloody bowl? What does it do? It.." Ron began to ramble on but Stokard started to merely smile through the questions.

"Time's up you filthy blood traitor," he spat.

Ron slammed his hand down onto the desk in frustration and waved the 4 auror's over to take the man back to a holding cell. Harry could see him cursing under his breath as the red head climbed the stairs to where he was standing.

When he approached him Harry shook his head and spoke in aggravation. "What the fuck was that Ron? You know he wants them dead! He was a death eater! Why didn't you ask how they are killing them? We can't very well help them if we only know why! Who knows who else may know of what they are doing even? What if they have another one of those bloody things."

Ron seemed to deflate a little and ruffled his flaming hair. "Sorry mate, I just got caught up in it."

Harry exhaled heavily regathering himself. "It's fine. At least we know his main associates in on this and what the bowl is for…..kind of." He shot Ron an annoyed glare. "Although if you had asked him how…."

The red hair squirmed a little and shuffled his feet to a new position. "I know I know. Maybe after we get Tavers and McKlein in we can get a veritasium approval for them also. Maybe start planting the idea of a plea deal in their arguers if they just tell us what they were doing and if we need to track down the muggles they were letting go to fix them."

"Fix them Ron? Seriously?"

Ron shook his head. "You know what I meant."

Harry stood thinking while he watched as Stokard was lead out of the room. They had names. The next step would be to arrest them and from there they can finish putting the pieces of their plot together. "Alright alright. Go talk to Rackison, Whearing, Peterson and Nack. Get them up to speed. I'm going to go talk to Agan and set the time we are going to go collect Tavers and McKlein. Stokard definitely isn't getting out now so we at least don't have to worry about them being alerted. It needs to be both houses at the same time." Walking out of the door together Ron nodded in understanding and headed off down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later Harry stepped through his floo and brushed the soot off of himself. It had taken some extra time to divide into teams and decide a strategy but they had finally settled on a time to take down the pair tomorrow. Stepping forward Harry almost tripped as he stopped himself from moving further after noticing the little feet. "What are you doing Loty? I could have fell!"

The elf twisted his hands together. "Master, Loty is sorry. But Master's mate hasn't come inside."

Harry furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

"Master's mate arrived when master normally comes home but master's mate sits outside." Loty looked to the door.

Harry followed his eyes and hurried to it. Opened the door he felt some form of relief and smiled seeing the blond sitting on the front step. "Sorry I'm late. Why haven't you come inside?"

Draco stood to the sound of Harry's voice and cracked his neck. "It's fine. I love looking like a prat sitting on someone's front porch for," he cast a tempus between them as he turned. "Ah yes 40 minutes."

"You do realize I adjusted the wards to let you in right?" Harry enjoyed the way Draco's silver eyes seemed to spark in irritation.

"What!" I've been sitting outside on my ass against this hard wood waiting for you when I could have fucking been inside? Do you know how many muggles walked by staring at me?" Harry was laughing but it halted when Draco grabbed his upper arms roughly.

"Better be glad you're worth it Potter." Draco mumured against Harry's lips before inhaling the rich scent of the man and losing himself in their first kiss only 2 days. It had still been to long though.

"I'm worth it am I?" Harry questioned the blond's affection playfully. He loved the subtle ways Draco managed to compliment him while still acting like an arrogant git.

"Don't let it go to your head." Draco rolled his eyes as they walked into the house and both removed their coats.

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at the blond. "You mean like you?"

Draco glared at him but grinned nonetheless. "So what had the honors of delaying you and prolonging the time I had to spend sitting on your bloody porch?" he asked flopping down on the couch in the most undignified way.

Harry sat beside him at an angle. "There is other wood that is much more pleasant to sit on you know." He giggled as Draco raised an eyebrow and a smirk slowly formed on the blond's face. In response he raised his eyebrows suggestively but forced himself to move on. "Major break in the case."

After such a blatant suggestion Draco couldn't help wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulling him close. "Oh yea?"

"Yea. We got the veritaserum approval for 3 questions. Stokard told us some people he has been working with. Tavers and a McKlein. Apparently they are trying to kill the muggles, no real shocker there. But we don't get how some blue bowl we found has to do with it. It's certainly cursed but I mean how do you kill a bunch of people with a bloody bowl?" Harry shook his head in annoyance paying no mind to Draco. "Ron was a complete prat and wasted the last question so we are going to figure that out on our own for now. Samuel said he felt like he was being possessed when he held it so he has to use gloves and levitate it. Only a little bit longer and I guarantee he will crack what it really does."

As Harry was speaking Draco felt his face blank and only once the man's words had stopped did a numbness take over his head. He was sure he was going to be sick causing him to stand abruptly walking slightly away from Harry so he could attempt to breath and not puke.

When Draco stood suddenly Harry sat up straighter. "What's wrong?" Silence. Ummm ok? "Draco?" He started to feel a little confused. The longer the blond didn't look at him and remained silent the more concern began growing. "Draco…..what's wong?" Harry asked again.

Everything. Everything is bloody wrong. Merlin I'm going to be fucking sick. My life. Why? Why is this happening? Why does this all have to be connected? Why does it come back to me? It's always me. You. Why? I can't tell him. He is an auror. I can't. You must. I can't. YOU MUST. NO. I love him! Like he could love you anyways. Draco clenched his fist and wasn't sure if he would simply pass out from the duelling happening inside him….but he wanted to.

Harry tilted his head trying to study the blond for any indication for what was happening. "Draco….you can talk to me. Don't you know that yet?" he said softly a little disappointed in the lack of trust Draco was giving him. "I am here, I love…"

All Draco could do was shake his head to Harry's voice. He was trying desperately to not listen and convince himself not to do it. Not to say anything. Nothing. But he felt the words forming. Begging to be released. So that there was nothing in between them any longer. Upon admitting the truth though he knew there would be nothing in between them, because there would no longer be a them. Blackmail. Start with the blackmail. You were going to do that anyways. Dracos eyes fluttered shut trying to maintain himself. It had been hard enough to finally decide and mention the letter because he wasn't sure he could end their relationship but now it wouldn't be a choice for him to make anyways. His anxiety had been made worse when Harry was late although it all seemed like nothing compared to what was still to come.

Let him know you will pay and it will be like it never happened for him. The pictures wont be released and he will be fine. Without words though he reached into his pocket and removed the envelope he had received only earlier that very same day. He tossed to Harry who caught it easily with his seeker reflexes.

Harry eyed Draco closely as the blond avoided his gaze. This isn't going to be good. Turning his attention to the envelope in his hands he felt the air sucked from him as the pictures fell into his lap and onto the floor around him. His gut feeling proving correct. They were all of him in Draco, most of which were them snogging. He noticed the piece of paper that laid beneath a few on his lap and read it at once.

He blew out the remaining air in his lungs as he finished the note. A technique he had learned shortly after the war as a form of calming for him. "Okay…." Harry said more to himself. "Okay okay. This isn't so bad. We can handle this. We just need….just need to talk about it. Do…" his words died on his lips when he looked up and Draco's eyes finally met his. They were dull gray instead of the sparkling silver and hazy. It seemed like he was on the verge of tears. "Draco it…"

"No," Draco interrupted finally finding his voice. It isn't going to be okay. He is a Gyrffindor he lives on optimism. Optimism is a lie. Draco exhaled nervously. "You know who I am…"

"Obviously," Harry interrupted with slight annoyance at being interrupted himself.

"You know what I've done. You saw the memories and testified."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the again obvious information. What is he getting at? "That's the past."

"We havent seen each other in years though….."

"What are you getting at?" Harry felt his temper rising a bit at the blond.

Quit stalling and say it. Maybe he will just curse you like old times and it can be done. "I…" the words didn't want to leave his mouth as if he had been mute his entire life. He didn't want it to be over.

Harry all but jumped to his feet. "Draco spit it out! Just tell me what you are trying to say already!"

Draco closed his eyes to keep the growing burn behind his eyelids. He felt the remaining warmth and happiness slowly leaking from his skin, escaping the cold body that had been holding it hostage as Harry's anger already began making itself known. His eyes could already imagine the volcanic eruption that would occur shortly. "I think I know what is happening to the muggles in your case." he said quietly.

Harry's annoyance and irritation dropped. His shoulders relaxed and he instantly perked up eager at the news. "Really?"

Draco swallowed roughly so he could continue speaking. His throat parched but the idea seemed to fit with the outcome and artifacts. "It sounds like they are being given some kind of potion. What I don't know but it is probably poisoning them somehow. The bowl and goblet seem to be cursed to entice the holder into hanging on to it maybe even more."

"That explains what Samuel felt! A potion makes sense. If they are enticing the holder then it will be encouraging them to drink through whatever pain that may be caused. The goblet could….." Harry paused his excited rambling and thinking. "...wait. Goblet? What goblet?"

"Tavers has it. I think it was the final piece they needed to finally trick the muggles into continuing to drink it. That's why you haven't had any reports of people seeing them returning anymore."

"Sweet Merlin…." Harry muttered in disbelief. "I gotta go," he said rushing to grab his coat. "I gotta go get Ron. We need….." Harry came to a halt on his way to the fireplace and stiffened with a dreaded realization before slowly turning back to face the blond.

Draco's throat was constricted now so tightly he wasn't sure he would be able to speak again. He had been certain though that he was going to throw up the moment their eyes connected but he managed to suppress the rising bile as he quickly looked away. There were tidal waves splashing around inside him and he could practically feel his face turning green.

"How do you know this?" Harry asked in a quiet but firm voice. He couldn't be what he thought. It couldn't be. He didn't want it to be. There had to be another reason.

The unsettling tone with which Harry spoke sent a shivers of panic down Draco's arms. Finally strengthening the courage he had to look at the man's face he was met with a face of stone. The hardness in Harry's eyes were all to familiar. It was the simmering anger and loathing that he knew to well. The vibrant sheen that welcomed him in was gone. "Because I sold it to them. I sold Stokard the bowl and Travers the goblet." Despite the shameful truth Draco couldn't help but exhale in relief as he felt a heavy weight lift away and it almost caused him to want to drop down and sit.

Harry felt stunned as the words left Draco's lips. More than stunned. No. No. No. It was to much. He was so full of emotion he was sure if he was to think about it more his head would blow apart as the anger wanted to rage. The only thing he managed to focus on was telling Ron. Update the redhead of the new information so they could formulate a new strategy. Maybe they needed to hold off until he could get all the details he could out of Malfoy. Malfoy. What am I going to do? Take him in? Yes? No? He sold cursed items. Dark magic. But did he cast it? Doesnt matter. Was it forced or willing? Does it matter? Yes. Fuck the stupid git. What was he thinking? Is thinking. Did you seriously think he had changed? I was sure of it. I'm going to fucking kill him.

Draco felt his breathing increase again as Harry finally shook himself from his frozen stance and walked towards him slowly. Silently. It was more terrifying than if he were to be shouting. Fucking hell what is he going to do to me? Does it matter? You deserve it. The closer Harry got the harder it was to breath to the point he stopped. He felt himself instinctively leaning back a little from his advancing. Harry's eyes were focused and seemed to pulse, as if all the anger he was feeling was only barely being contained.

"Wand," Harry growled fiercely holding out his hand. When the blond didn't respond he felt the anger started boiling over. "NOW!" he roared. The blonde flinched and he felt a sense of smug satisfaction that eased the boil a tad.

Draco's eyes drifted to the floor. In that moment he knew there was no hope. You already knew that. There was no point in speaking or trying to explain himself and he wished more than anything he could just sink away into the darkness. He knew this is how it would be. Should be.

Slowly he reached into his pocket and pulled it out, placing his most prized possession gently in Harry's hand as his own trembled slightly. He watched as Harry's fingers slowly encased the familiar wood tightly. Draco didn't dare look at the man's face anymore. It hurt to much to see the man he had developed such strong feelings for look at him with such hatred again.

Harry watched Draco's avoidance and wrinkled his nose at the cowardness. "Loty," he tried to say calmly. The last thing he needed was an upset house elf. A crack and the little elf was by his side. He couldn't find it in himself to look away from Draco just yet though. His heart was hammering between the urge to beat the man into a pulp or scream why, allowing the hurt his was suppressing to flow freely. Another wave of to many feelings were trying to make themselves known again causing a knot of annoyance inside him.

"Yes master?" Loty's voice was soft in the dead air.

"I have to go to Ron's. I will be back in a few hours. You can feed him. He can watch the telly and use the restroom. But if he tries to leave…..stop him. I don't care how but he is not allowed to leave this house for any reason." Harry instructed.

"Yes master," Loty's voice sounded weak to Draco as if he was nervous of his master's orders and tone. If his happy and chipper little elf was concerned it only silenced the tiny amount of him that had thought about risking the production of words for Harry.

Draco felt the tears begin to slowly trickle over his cheek bones as he watched Harry's shoes leave his area of vision. Each step they took echoing in his head until he heard the flare of flames and the green glow in the room. As Harry was sucked away and the green glow faded Draco felt what little that was left of himself being sucked into the flames along with him. Finally feeling the complete and undeniable desolation he simply dropped to his knees in defeat to his emotions and the burden of life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter. I make no money from this and am simply enjoying myself.
> 
> Mature content. You have been WARNED.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE <------
> 
> A/N: TAKE THE TRIGGER SERIOUSLY. 
> 
> Also I'm not sure the last bit really fits in with the chapter. I mean it was mostly a confusing emotional chapter but I couldn't help myself but I think it works. Besides. My fic right? -shrug-
> 
> Side note: I'm not a friggin English major and I have never wrote anything before. There are going to be punctuation and grammar errors. It's reality. Can't handle it don't read.

Although there was no clock in the room Draco could hear the slow distant tick and tock of time as it was scooting by. He wasn't sure how long he knelt there with his hands in his hair as tears continued down his face, but he never registered the knee and back pain he should of been feeling. It was if his body was temporarily immobilized by the shock of to much feeling.

The moment finally came to an end though as the numbness faded just enough for emotion to come through. Draco clenched his fists full of hair and pulled, letting out a relieving scream of agony that brought him back to the physical world with pain. It caused a fresh flow of tears to erupt.

His breathing was more than uneven and despite the air he felt like he was beginning to suffocate. With deep gasping breaths Draco pushed himself to his feet and began pacing frantically. No matter what he did with them his hands wouldn't remain still. They skated between sliding and pulling on his hair to twisting and turning together.

His mind was now racing with the flood of emotions. Would Harry return alone? Would the Weasel be with him? A full team of aurors? Would this put him straight into Azkaban? Were they going straight to capturing Tavers? How quick was his father going to find out about what was happening? What was Lucius going to do to him now if he found out he had helped aurors and given up client names?

Putting his hands on his knees he tried desperately to breathe. Breathe breathe breathe. Deep breaths that were tight managed to return his air flow to a calmer pace but it didn't calm his mind. Was their relationship going to be exposed? Would it jeopardize Harry's career? Of course it will you idiot. Haven't we already discussed this? No. No. You should have ended it then. He doesnt need you.

Draco turned to the door. He needed out. Away. He couldnt be near Harry. There was no way he could face the man. Leave. Just leave. Vanish. Draco sped towards the front door but when he touched the knob he was instantly thrown backwards with a jolt of lightning and hit the stairs.

When he sat up he winced at the pain coming from his shoulder. Standing rubbing his shoulder he looked the door with a hopeless longing. Begging it to open so he could get as far away as possible. You truly are a coward.

A crack sounded and Draco tore his gaze away from the door look down at the elf that had appeared beside him. Loty looked nervous. "Master said…."

Draco made a pitiful groan. "I know what he said! Leave me!" he shouted. The elf made a squeak and disappeared.

This was not happening. This is not happening. Stuck in Harry's house after admitting such crimes and no true idea what the man was thinking. Why couldn't he have screamed and shouted instead of silence. The silence and ferocity that he had demanded his wand gave him shivers as he thought about it again.

If he couldn't leave there had to be a solution. Any kind of solution. Whatever it took to not be there. He couldn't face Harry. He didn't want to face him.

He rummaged through Harry's kitchen. Pulling open every drawer and flinging every cabinet door open. Plates, bowls,, silverware, tea cups, canned goods, potions, and herbs…Then he found it. .

Opening the bottle without a care in the world for glasses Draco put the bottle to his mouth and tilted it back. Drinking and drinking until the scorch against his throat burned enough to bring fresh tears to his eyes before he finally lowered it. Maybe you can finally drink yourself to death quite literally. Sinking to the floor he leaned back against the cabinets and let his head fall back with a thud.

Why did he let this happen? How did this happen? Why had Harry ever same him during the war? Why why why? Bringing the bottle and taking another throat burning drink Draco continued to sulk over his life. It was pointless. It did nothing but bring bad.

So he drank more and more trying to turn his brain off.

Finally his mind began to quiet. At that point the only thing alerting him to life and the presence of time still moving along was his heart beat. It was annoying.

Bringing the bottle to eye level he sighed at the remaining liquid. It wasn't enough. It would never be enough. He would drink until he couldn't drink anymore. He had no luck. He would not succeed a drinking himself to death like he had hoped for so many times. There had to be something that could push him over that edge. The edge into sweet oblivion. The empty blackness of beyond. A dreamless never ending sleep.

Draco's head raised slightly from the cabinet on which it had been resting. Dreamless sleep. Letting the firewhiskey bottle leave his hand for the first time since he had began drinking he sat it carefully beside onto the counter he pulled himself to his feet and held on to remain steady. He has found out Harry had an entire cabinet dedicated to potions as he had ransacked the kitchen. Surely he had it. As he opened the door his eyes expanded slightly seeing the vast quantity of glistening liquid. Why he had so many and what they were for he did not know or care.

Seeing the purple vial on the top of the slowly spinning rack Draco grasped it and let go of his grip on the counter to fall back down to the floor. Popping the cork he let all of the liquid run down his throat before chasing it with more firewhiskey. Despite the horrid flavors he knew they both contained he now tasted nothing.

He sighed heavily letting his body fully relax. Hopefully it could all be over now and he could finally be freed from everything. No more dark arts, no more family, no more trouble, no more feeling trapped. Harry and he both could be free of his existence.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The entire Auror Department was empty, as was most of the ministry although there were a few on the first floor that seemed to be having a late night of paperwork. "I don't know mate. How do you know this lead is real? What if they are trying to send us into an ambush or something?" Ron leaned back in the chair away from the table they were all currently gathered at.

Harry rubbed his forehead in irritation. The last 2 hours had done nothing to subdue the continual burn of angry fire in his body. It had only managed to lower the heat to a bearable level but everyone's difficulty was flaring it up. "Ambush Ron? Really? Would I have called everyone here if I didn't think the lead was reliable?"

Ron shrugged. "What makes it reliable? You still haven't told us." Harry narrowed his eyes at the red head who offered his hands up in the air as if innocent. "I'm just saying we finally get Stokard to give us a name and the same day we get a lead?"

Growling to himself Harry felt 2 parts of his brain clashing at his friend's words. Part of him wanted to offer Malfoy up on a silver platter to the ministry. A larger part though told him Draco didn't know anything about the true nature of the situation or any of the crucial details involving the case. His gut feeling had proven correct on most occasions, but it didn't stop the twinge of emotional pain he felt replaying Draco's admission. He couldn't tell if it was wrong or not but what the blond had done felt to personal, and he knew it was because of their relationship. Was there even a relationship now? Harry shook the thought away. Whatever the circumstances were he would handle Malfoy himself first.

"The source could be valuable," Harry stated roughly to the group. The whole team they had arranged for the raid was gathered to receive the sudden break through. "If they are willing to give anything up at this point they may have much more information for us, and it is a lot easier to get if they want to share it. I have them securely located so we don't have to worry about them fleeing or anything. Let's just get Tavers, get the goblet, and question him."

"And the source….." Nack drawled out. Harry shot him an annoyed glared. The man had been a pain to drag in for the meeting.

"I will bring them in after I get more information and they has proved credible. Then we can fill out the proper paperwork and see where they stand in their involvement." Harry felt like he was constantly repeating himself and his wand hand twitched. Ron sighed to his left and at that moment he wanted nothing more than for this all just to be some nightmare that he would wake up from any second. The displeasure running through him from everyone was causing him to want to hex something. He was at least minimally thankful the feeling was masking the hurt he could feel deep in the pit of his core.

"Thomas, Harry is right," the stout man to Harry's right spoke to Nack. "If this is real and they might give us more information without a fight let's just go raid Tavers and take it from there." Whearing was nothing if not easy going which Harry was grateful for. It was very much like his own mentality.

Nack rolled his eyes away from the group and Ron finally raised his head from his hand to speak. "Fine mate, when are we going to do this? Are we still going to hit them Wednesday morning?"

Harry pressed his lips together in a fine line. The sooner the better now actively knowing something else was out there but he wanted to deal with Draco first. Both things needed taken care of as soon as possible but which first was the question. "Tomorrow 7am. Sooner and earlier the raid the less likely they will be prepared. They may not even know Stokard has been seriously questioned yet." He would just have to confine Draco to his house a while longer despite how much he loathed the idea of being in the same building as the man.

Ron let his hands fall to the table with a clunk and spoke in disbelief. "7 in the morning? That's less than 10 hours from now! How am I supposed to shower, sleep, wake up, and eat breakfast all in that amount of time?"

"I don't know? How about showering, sleeping, waking up, breakfast, and apparting to Tavers before 7am?" Harry saw Ron sink into his chair once again and huff under his eyes. "Me, Ron, and Rackison will take Tavers. Nack, Peterson, Whearing you take Stokards. Be prepared with shield charms and bind anyone you come across. Search the house top to bottom for anything dark or potions." Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. This all ends tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stood before the floo staring for a moment. Ron had hung back to bicker with Nack over their ranking positions in the field. Whearing was to be first going in the property as an experienced auror and Ron was going to bring up the rear as a solid defense. But Nack had always been full of himself and considered his skills superior. Harry hadn't been able to handle it anymore and gave them a fair warning to get to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

However Harry knew he would be getting no sleep. He had to deal with Draco in some how. Locking him in the spare room for the night and waiting until the raid was over seemed the best option. Harry would be able to have confirmed Draco's confession and could proceed in an orderly fashion by taking him in. Maybe he could just forget the last few months.

The thought made his heart ache and he realized he wasn't sure he could look the blond in the face again without losing control of himself. Plus there was a tad bit of guilt knowing he hadn't told the team the full truth. He had merely said there was an anonymous source informing them of someone listening to Tavers brag about an enchanted goblet from a dark arts deal. No matter how much his brain had told him to do it, he hadn't been able to make himself say Draco's name. He wants to talk to him first. Find out what happened. Why. I mean you didn't lie. Just let out 1 little hopefully not crucial detail.

Closing his eyes he stepped into the floo and pulled his arms in tightly focusing on the fleeing as he flew through the network. Thinking nothing more than how much he didn't want to go home, but in seconds the courage to face Draco was done and he felt his feet firmly step out onto floor. Opening his eyes his living room was empty and he found himself sighing in relief at first upon not instantly seeing the pale face.

Gritting his teeth he scanned the room once more. "Malfoy get in here." Harry said forcefully. He decided to use his surname in an attempts to distance himself emotionally.

Furrowing his brows at the emptiness of the room he looked in the direction of the downstairs bathroom and the door was opening. Hmmm. His instinct said to draw his wand but he remembered Draco did not have one so he ignored the urge. Stopping at the stairs he glanced up and narrowed his eyes. The house was eerily quiet and it didn't feel right. He had told Loty to stop him from leaving by any means. The elf was happy, good, and loyal. Surely he couldn't have left, especially with the wards he had wandlessly enhanced. His house was if anything, one of the most secured private residences in the country. He was here somewhere. Hiding probably.

Rounding the kitchen counter to look further back into the pantry his attempts to distance himself from the situation shattered. Draco sat slack on the floor leaning against the kitchen cabinet. His shirt wrinkled and untucked. There seemed to be a large wet spot on his chest and his hair sticking up in a way that reminded him of his own, and his head tilted to the side. Harry's heart raced. A nearly empty bottle of his firewhiskey laid on its side, it's contents gone to the point it hadn't spilled as it had rolled from his hand that laid open next to it.

Breaking from his frozen trance that had apparently only lasted a second although it felt much longer, he flung himself down to Draco's side and grabbed his face in both of his hands. "Draco?" The man's face was paler than normal and mouth hung slightly open. "Draco? Draco wake up!" he lightly smacked the blond's cheek a few times. "Wake up you stupid prat!" he practically yelled shaking him instead.

Draco made no sound or movement to Harry's attempts of waking him. "Oh come on you…." Grabbing Draco's hand to try and pull him upright he paused when he felt it. A cool smooth surface was loosely held in the blondes closed hand. Slowly taking opening the man's fingers he picked up the empty glass vial and turned it over. As he read the label a wave of panic thrust itself into him.

Dropping the vial the short distance to the ground with a clatter Harry stumbled to his feet and raced to the fireplace. He grabbed a much to large handful of floo powder and threw it into the flames which flared with a roar causing him to shield his eyes. He dropped to his knees and engulfed his head which appeared in the dark empty living room of Ron's house after a second.

"Hermione? HERMIONE I need you!" he called and forced himself to pause to give her time but adrenaline wouldn't allow it. "QUICKLY!" HERMIONE!" he shouted desperately hoping the witch wasn't already asleep upstairs. He bit his lip impatiently for a second trying to decide if he could leave Draco and just floo entirely over so as to shake the witch awake. "HERMIONE I NEED YOU NOW! HERMI…." He heard footsteps running down the stairs and he allowed himself a breath.

"Harry! What's wrong? Is Ron okay?" she asked in a rush falling to her knees in front of him. Considering he and Ron had left together for the Ministry her concern for her husband was merited.

"He's fine, Ron's fine, he's still at the office. He's fine. What would happen if you take a entire vial of Dreamless Sleep?" The words flew out of his mouth in one large jumbled sentence he was sure.

Hermione furrowed her brows obviously confused at the rushed random question. "What? An entire vial?" She shook her head disapprovingly. "Harry you shouldn't take more than a quarter of it, that is all you need. A third at most on desperate occasions. You know that."

"What would happen!" Harry insisted as he tried putting in great effort into not shouting.

The bushy haired witch seemed taken aback for a second by the demanding tone his voice still carried. "I uh….well you'd go into a very deep sleep. Very deep of course. It would probably put you out for a good 24 to 48 hours but the potential for bodily harm is increased because..."

"What would happen if you were also drunk?" Harry interrupted impatiently.

"How drunk?" Hermione asked nervously. Her face was full of clear anxiety now that did nothing to ease Harry's mind.

"Let's say ⅔ of a bottle of fire whiskey." Honestly Harry wasn't sure how much he had drank but he was sure the bottle was already at least a quarter empty. Plus there was a little still left in it….

"Harry!" Hermione gasped loudly.

"What would happen!" Harry shouted no longer caring of his tone. All he could think about was the tick in his head letting him know seconds were passing as Draco sat unconscious on his kitchen floor.

"Harry what is going on?" she demanded.

"Just tell me how to help him Hermione!" Harry pleaded desperately. "Please!"

Hermione blinked a few times as if trying to organize her thoughts once more and then her face took on reserved nervous look he didn't like. This isnt going to be good.

"I mean…..is his heart even still beating?" she asked quietly. "They are both depressants. Such heavy combinations of both…."

Oh shit. "His heart?" Harry mouthed not sure if the sound actually left him. His face blanched in a surplus of fear that he wasn't aware he had and withdrew from the fireplace quicker than swooping evil. He flew to Draco's side and ripped the buttons off Draco's shirt without a care about anything other than desperate desire to hear the blond's heart beat. He dropped his ear to blonde's pale chest as the buttons scattered against the floor. It was cold, warmth barely there, but after a second he heard the dull faint thump. Harry closed his eyes as tears instantly flooded them in relief.

"Is he alive?" A soft voice spoke from behind him.

Harry's eyes flew open hearing Hermione's voice only feet away from him. It was no real surprise the witch had followed him considering his hysterical behavior. Not realizing it Harry instinctively moved to block Draco from her view as he turned to face her. Her presence in his house shook him a little from his emotions. But he knew there were going to be tear tracks down his face, while his feelings for the blond would be clearly exposed. This was not how he planned on her finding out.

Unsure of what to say, or if he could say anything at all, he cautiously nodded. He was nervous when Hermione knelt down by his side beside Draco.

"Have you tried rennervate?" she asked studying the the blond. Harry took a sharp intake of air for being so stupid and grabbed his wand from the floor. He was an auror for Merlin's sake he should know how to remain calm in these kind of situations.

"No!" she put her hand on his shoulder to stop him as he pointed his wand to Draco. "No we shouldn't. It's a good thing you didn't. His body could go into shock from the sudden state of being awake in such a condition."

"Hermione we have to do something!" he all but cried letting his wand arm fall helplessly.

"Just let me think!" she paused and looked at Draco in concentration. "I don't think there would be any harm with a little sober up potion. Not a lot so his body can adjust like it is meant to. It will just help speed up the process and allow more blood for his heart. For such a large dose of the dreamless sleep I think all we can do is wait for it wear off. As long as the sober up potion does his job I think he will be ok."

Harry jumped to his feet and reached his potion cabinet, twirled the rack unsteadily and scanned potion after potion trying to focus and not look over it. Finding the correct vial he dropped back down at Draco's side, uncorked it and grabbed the blond's jaw, opening his mouth just enough to let half the contents to flow into his throat. Once emptied he slowly let his hand slide down the blond's neck. How did I let this happen?

"He should go to 's Harry."

"No! Absolutely not!" Harry shook his head.

"Harry he needs…."

"No," Harry said firmly letting her know there would be no persuading him. Not only would it make the front lines of tomorrows Prophet that he brought an unconscious Draco Malfoy in for who knows what reason, but who knows what they would say about the blond. It would be dangerous for Draco. His father. Tavers. Anyone he had been dealing with. They would not like knowing he had been around the head auror especially with Stokard already being held.

"No," he repeated to Hermione. "Loty and I can take care of him. If he needs more I can hire a private healer. I've more than enough money. I can't take him," He smoothed the back of his hand over Draco's forehead. "I can't."

XXXXXXXXX

The next day passed in a painfully slow blur for Harry and the only way he was managing to sleep at all was if he ended up dozing off in the chair beside his bed where Draco remained deeply asleep. As soon as his brain realized he was falling asleep though, his subconscious would jolt him awake again. He was determined to be alert if something went wrong or if the blond finally opened his eyes.

Unsure of the exact time besides the rays on sunlight still coming through the window Harry bent over and rested his elbows on the bed with his head in his hands. Talk about a bloody mess. He wasn't even sure what had happened anymore. Sure he knew what happened but why was the question. Why hadn't he told him before? Why had he not told Harry what he was doing in the first place? Why did he do this to himself? Why, why, why, why, why…..

The door creaked and Harry turned his head slightly to the noise. It was just enough to catch the pink of Hermione's blouse occupying space in the doorway.

"How is he?" she asked. Harry only glared at her from the side. "Okay," she started again. "Has he woke up at all since last night?"

Harry returned his gaze back to the comforter between his elbows not wanting to see anyone although his inner self was actually thankful someone else was around. "No."

"You know it wasn't easy to get Ron to leave this morning. He was quite determined to come get you anyways but luckily he was short on time."

"What did you tell him? I hardly think you said Malfoy is chatting with death in my bed," Harry huffed at the idiocy of the idea.

"Of course not. I'd rather not have given him a stroke mind you. I simply said you flooed over in the night for one of my morning sickness potions. You were feeling faint and were puking uncontrollably. Potentially some spoiled fish from the new High Water in Diagon Alley. Nausea, lethargy, and a good dose of a sleeping aid at 3am is a good excuse for missing work since you needed to be there at 7."

A moment passed and Harry contemplated her story. It was plausible. The High Water was fairly new and they had yet to try the establishment so Ron wouldn't question it to much. Prat will probably still want to go eat there to give it a go.

Hearing the light shuffle Harry let out something between a sigh and groan as Hermione came up to stand beside him. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked.

"No," he said flatly.

"Harry…."

"No," he repeated firmly.

"Harry….Draco is brilliant at potions. He knew what would happen if he took that much dreamless sleep and I know he knew what would happen if it was mixed with a large amount of alcohol. I admit Draco may be many things but stupid isn't one of them." Harry remained silent unwilling to speak but he heard her sigh. "He tried to kill himself Harry. Why?"

Harry's muscles tightened hearing it be said. It was pretty bloody obvious but hearing it aloud was something else. Holding his breath he knew she wasn't going to let it go. She wouldn't give up in such a serious situation. Harry felt tears prickle in the corners of his eyes and pressed his lips together willing himself to not speak. But the comfort of their friendship, over a decade of trust and reliability won over. "I was so mad," he whispered more to himself. The anger was barely there anymore. In its place was only confusion, hurt, and frustration.

"I didn't give him time to explain himself. I just took his wand from him and left. Left him here and told Loty not to let him leave." Harry finally felt the smallest tears trickling down his cheekbones as Hermione lowered herself to his level. He wanted to turn further away from her but all her managed to do was shake his head.

"Why Harry?"

He wasn't sure he could say anymore. It felt like there was a lump in his throat and he couldn't get his tongue to move. Was he really going to tell Hermione what Draco had done? Participating in illegal activity right under his nose? Ron had owled him close to noon when the team had returned to the ministry to update him. Tavers was in a holding cell waiting and they had found the goblet among some journals and charts. Stokard's house had turned up more journals, an knife that reeked of dark magic, and what appeared to be a variety of robes.

Harry had had to restrain himself from lighting the note on fire between his hands. It had felt like another stab in the chest because it meant Draco's information had proved accurate. It was true. The faint hope of this whole thing being a misunderstanding was gone. That moment had been heavy as he felt everything crashing down on him.

"He sold a cursed bowl and goblet." Harry exhaled at the admission and the words began to pour fluidly from him. Of all people perhaps Hermione could help him figure things out. "Apparently they were being used in our muggle case and no I don't know why or how to any of this. I didn't give him time to explain anything else." He choked a little in between his words as a slow trickle of tears began again. "What other explanation could there even be Hermione? Nothing makes sense. We have been seeing each other for months. How could he do this? Keep this from me? So much time together…."

"Okay. Obviously he broke the law and is involved in dark magic," Hermione began once Harry's voice trailed off.

"Hermioneee…." Harry whined pitifully not wanting a lecture. He already felt stupid enough as it was without her pointing out every tiny detail. Wiping his nose on his sleeve Harry waited through the tense silence for her to continue to speak. For a moment he almost believed that she had left. Go on. Say he needs to go to 's again. Tell me to take him to the Ministry. He rested his face against his hands again as he leaned his upper body against the bed. What he wouldn't give for Draco to just wake up so they could figure this all out. Obviously he doesn't want to talk to you if he tried to kill himself. You didn't even want to talk to him. Yes? No? Maybe?

"Did you tell them Draco gave you the information?" she finally asked.

"No," Harry drawled out in annoyance. The thought of Draco sitting in Azkaban now had lost its original appeal. When Draco had first confessed all he had been able to envision was the blond twat in the dark depths of a cell suffering for Harry's crushed heart.

"You're going to have to you know."

"I know that!" Harry snapped. Like the bloody witch thought he didn't know how to do his own job.

"Well maybe he will give you the details you need. We don't know the situation."

"Like what Hermione? Like what! 'Oh geeze Harry just happened to drop some dark magic here and a few galleons fell into my robes as I tripped.' What can he say Hermione? What! Tell me what else it could be?" Harry had stood and pushed away from the bed in his sudden burst of frustration and began pacing as his mind raced once again.

Hermione stepped out in front of him to stop his frantic movement. "What do we know about Draco Harry? We know he hasn't been in trouble in years. We know he is still at the Manor and has a job. In school he was a git but he never did anything dark until Voldermort was in his house and at that point it was forced remember? His father did get out of Azkaban a few months ago." Harry just balled his fist together tightly to keep from pacing again. It was all true, making the situation feel even worse as Draco had allowed himself to fall in the dark again.

"Look I'm not saying he is innocent," Hermione clarified. "Clearly he isn't…..but there may be more. Draco as always been one to hide behind a mask." Harry pushed past her and dropped back down into the chair letting his head fall against the blond's hand in defeated exhaustion. It was all just to much emotionally on top of almost 36 hour of no sleep.

Draco was indeed a man with a mask he realized. It had taken a while for him to break through that as their relationship had developed, and even then that had been incredibly difficult. Harry couldn't help the little laugh he felt bubbling in his throat remembering the way Draco had tried to beat in his face for simply saying his name. His emotions had been raw and delicate. Maybe there was an excusable reason for all this. Maybe. You should have talked to him instead of storming out.

"I'm sorry Harry. If you don't floo me by later tonight I will be back," Hermione said gently as she removed her hand from his shoulder. He hadn't even noticed it lost in his thoughts.

Taking Draco's hand in his own Harry pressed his lips against the blond's skin as Hermione left the room and her footsteps faded away. "I'm sorry too," he whispered.

XXXXXXXXX

His eyelids were heavy with exhaustion as he attempted to open them. The first thing his brain was able to register was the squeeze on his hand. Forcing his eyes open a bit wider their gaze cleared and he was able to focus in on Harry leaning over him. Memories started creeping in as he traced the outlines of Harry's face and then…... Great can't even bloody off myself properly. Draco slowly turned his head away not wanting to feel anything he had felt last night. Last night? Yesterday? He let his eyelids drop again to his confusion. If he hadn't woke up he wouldn't want to know what time or day it was and everything would be the simple, quiet, black abyss again.

The thought of Harry's anger and disgust became more vivid again and he tensed realizing his hand was encased in the man's warmth. He started to slide his hand out of the man's grasp, but Harry only squeezed it harder keeping it in place. Draco let out a deep breath. His muscles heavy and weak to fight off the man. Everything he had ever done wrong was seeping back into his mind as his brain tried to fully awaken. Luckily he was still tired enough to easily bury his mind and let the familiar numbness resettle in his skin.

"How are you feeling?" Harry's voice was caring and concerned. Gentle and forgiving. Draco wanted to turn to him and pull him close and lose himself in the safety of the man's arms, but he suppressed the impulse.

Remaining silent Draco tried deciding if he actually wanted to speak or not, and although he didn't, he put effort into producing something for the raven haired man. Hopefully Harry would be satisfied and leave him be to suffer in silence while he formulated a new plan. "Doesn't matter," he mumbled lowly.

"It does," Harry said softly. "Just tell me why." He hoped he had managed to keep the desperation for answers out of his voice, but Draco continued to look away. Harry pressed his lips together at the continued silence and willed himself to not get frustrated. "Alright…..," he nodded in understanding. Mask. "Alright just go back to sleep for now. We can talk about it later. Do you need anything?" Draco didn't turn or speak and the room remained quiet. "Okay then. I will come back and check on you in a bit."

Draco let his eyes, although it wasn't all that difficult, to remain shut and felt a horrible mixture of happiness and guilt as Harry placed a soft kiss on the top of his head. A cruel warmth started spreading through his body that allowed him sleep to reclaim him easily once again.

XXXXXXXX

It was hours later before sleep left Draco a second time, and his eyes opened. It took much less effort to move than it had the first time but he somehow still managed to feel weighted as if by exhaustion. The result of an excessive amount of alcohol and a vial of dreamless sleep. His body should be more than exhausted. His muscles heavy and unmoveable. I should be dead. Draco sat up and moved his legs over the side of the bed rubbing his temples in an attempt to ward off the oncoming thoughts from his mind. The lack of a pounding headache was unexplainable and unsettling.

"You're awake," came a low voice from behind him.

Draco tried wetting his parched mouth from who knows how long without proper water but didn't turn to face him. Of course Harry would be there stilll. "Unfortunately…... Although I don't see how." He found a spot on the floor and stared at it in concentration. It only took about a minute before he was shaking his head in understanding and huffed in annoyance. "Fucking Granger. Stupid Gryffindors. Couldn't just leave me be could you?"

"So what? You wanted to die?" Harry snapped at the blond's back. He was so relieved to see the Draco sitting upright, but implying something like his own life's lack of worth brought up a lone bubble of irritation.

Draco shrugged his shoulders lightly. What did it matter? Death vs Azkaban. Quite easy decision actually.

"What were you thinking Draco?" Harry asked with more patience than he felt. When the blond didn't speak or turn to him he got up from his seat and quickly came around to stand in front of him. "What in the bloody hell were you thinking Draco? You almost died!" he could feel the anger in his words masking the hurt. Days of panic and worry finally attempting to be free in another form.

Turning his head to the side so he wouldn't have to look at Harry's feet Draco ignored the question and statement. None of it mattered and he didn't regret the decision. He only regretted it hadn't succeeded because of some annoying know it all's interference. One of the main problems was thinking to much and needed it to stop. He didn't want to fully accept who he was all over again. What he was and what all that meant to Harry. Everything in his bloody life was a mistake and bad decision meant to torture his very existence each moment unless he planned to become a drunkard permanently. He didn't want to be Draco Malfoy.

Harry watched Draco's avoidance and his heart ached a little seeing something glistening as it moved down the blond's face. Mask. Mask. Mask. Anger isn't the answer. He is an emotional prat. Taking a deep breath to calm himself Harry lowered himself to a knee to be at Draco's level. "Draco?" he said as soft as he could. Bringing a hand slowly to the blond's face he wondered if the man had even noticed his movement. He flinched as Harry's fingers brushed his chin but allowed his face to be turned.

The blond's face was slack, empty, motionless…..yet he could see the raw and real emotion once again behind dull grey eyes. Harry honestly didn't know what to feel himself besides the desire to comfort the man. "Why?"

Draco's allowed himself to look at Harry's face. The first time making eye contact since the man had left him to sink to his knees as he stormed out of the house. Instantly he regretted meeting the beautiful green eyes as he felt himself waver under their intensity. There were to many answers and none of them were good enough to validate his decisions when the sensible thing would have been to simply report his father and accept whatever fate he would be dealt. But change and the unknown was not something he welcomed easily.

"Why what?" Draco asked softly not knowing if or where he wanted to start. Once he did he knew he would be unable to stop the flow of words. But as the raven haired man remained silent and his face set in stubborn determination Draco felt his breathing growing faster at the unspoken pressure. Nerves began building and his mind began to run wild. Why does he want to know? Why does it matter? It's not going to fix anything. Nothing is worth fixing. Why is it like this? Why am I like this? Why? Why? Why!

He pulled his face away from Harry's touch. "Why?...Why?" Draco began to fume and stood abruptly brushing past the man. "Why what? Why did I want to die? Why didn't I tell you? Why was I selling cursed stuff? Why did I let this happen? Us? Why every bit of my life has been nothing but the fraction of space between a rock and wall? Why am I fucking Draco Malfoy?"

"Draco…."

"No. I will tell you why," Draco continued in a rush. "Because I'm tired of living. I'm tired of being trapped. Tired of just…..being me. But I'm not me. I'm what everyone else says I am or what I have to be. There is no choice! When I try to make a decision it blows up in my face. I try to find somewhere to live? No one will rent to me because guess what? I'm me! I don't have enough to buy a place without family noticing the large sum of galleons missing from the vault. Which leaves me trying to save which is hard enough on it's own with my short client list. What was I supposed to do? Tell my father no? It would be required anyways as long as I live under his roof. Refusing would be disowning me and probably some some well placed curses upon my person. I might as well get the money I needed out of it. If I don't leave he will continue to use me as his lackey now that he is out and I needed it! I don't want any of this but what was I supposed to do! Live in a box? It's not like I expected those fucking bastards to be anything more than snobbish assholes showing off their treasures."

The blond paused only long enough to take a few deep breaths and wet his mouth again. It was like everything he had been holding in for months was trying to break free of their internal cage. "And then," he finally continued. "...you come along and we start shagging from some pent up teenage tension and you create stupid feelings like a stupid Gryffindor does. You were always like some kind of stupid magnet I couldn't get away from. Caring, happiness…..love….. Everything I've never felt and you were basically dumping it in my lap and I was the love struck fool that liked it."

"It isn't…..". Harry tried to interrupt but Draco wouldn't allow it.

"No. This is how it is. I'm Draco Malfoy. You are Harry Potter. I knew this couldn't work. Wouldn't work. I'm just….I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did this. I knew I should of stopped. Stopped both. And I just couldn't. I wanted it to be over so much. I even was stupid enough to have the hope of pretending it never happened and then we could be together once I had moved. Really be together. But now it's over. Stupid blackmailer wants more than my father was even paying me! So not only do I loose you and face Azkaban, I don't even have the galleons I worked for. I couldn't do it anymore. The case was getting to personal and I couldn't not help you. I couldn't keep anymore secrets." Draco snorted. "Want to make all this even better? It's not like they were the only things I sold. My father gave me a whole fucking list. And Id just finished it the other day after we were together. It was finally done and there was relief for a full day. Why couldn't you do goody fuckers just let me die already!?"

"Draco just shut the fuck up and listen to me!" Harry shouted over Draco's voice.

"No! Just leave and let me finish the job! I can't handle this! I dont want this!""

Harry grabbed Draco by the shoulders when he walked past him again in his pacing, holding him close and steady. For a brief second the blond didn't speak and he felt a little more at ease. Just be calm Harry. Calm and let him talk. It will help. Hermione's voice rang in his ears. "We will figure this out yea?" he offered in his normal tone. The blond's face remained locked on his and he hoped the calmness was coming through his own facial expressions.

"Are you bloody fucking deaf?" Draco shouted shaking Harry off him. "Have you not been listening? Did you not hear anything I just said? I was selling NUMEROUS dark artifacts for money you…" He was silenced with what he assumed was shock and took a step back when he registered the end of Harry's wand was in his face. The point seemed to focus in his thoughts all into a single word. Shit. He opened his mouth to say something but he paused when no words came out.

"Now you are going to listen you bloody dramatic twat." Harry hissed slowly lowered his wand after he was sure the silencing spell was active. Then he raised it again as an afterthought and the door clicked as it locked. Just a precaution. "Obviously I'm not fucking deaf. We will figure this out. Why? Because I want to Draco. You know what it was like coming home to you on my floor? It was one of the more terrifying moments in my life. You've been out for almost 3 days! 3 days Draco! I didn't know if you were ever going to wake up!"

Harry looked away from the blond to gather himself. "I shouldn't have left how I did okay? It just…..it hurt and you caught me off guard. I should have at least let you try to explain." Harry randomly chuckled. "Since when have I ever been known for thinking reasonably though?" He looked back where the blond stood and saw him lick his lips nervously.

"I dont understand why you didn't come to me, but….I guess I kind of do also. Because when you finally started to like me you didn't want to…..lose me. Right?" he asked unsurely.

Draco cast his eyes to the floor in embarrassment. He gave a barely noticeable nod of his head acknowledging the accuracy in his assumption.

"I guess I can see how you didn't have a lot of options. I am not that familiar with all the pure blood ways but I assume being disowned is more than just moving out? No more family vault?" He flicked his wand cancelling the spell so Draco could explain.

Draco felt the light constriction on his throat vanish and he subconsciously rubbed his neck. Fucking silencing me the imbecile. You deserved it. Shut up. He wanted to know. Well he also wanted to talk. Be quiet. He realized Harry was waiting on an answer. Being disowned. He nodded. "I will no longer have access to the Malfoy fortune and the rest of the purebloods will look at me with the same disgust as everyone else if not more so. Meaning the clientele I do have will cease to use my services. Therefore I won't even have an income to live by. I had to build that business on my own. No one was willing to hire me." Harry looked at him with something that Draco didn't quite understand. It wasn't pity but it wasn't uncaring. He seemed to be thinking. Draco stayed rooted to his spot as the silence continued on and then Harry leaned against the wall a few feet away.

Harry remained quiet for a few minutes as Draco just stood there apparently unsure of what to do. Twirling his wand in between his fingers he tried to dissect all that the blond had said like Hermione would. Channel your inner Hermione. The witch had given him numerous suggestions, thoughts, and advice while Draco had remained unconscious. Okay just move on. That part is done for now. "So…..Tavers was raided 2 days ago based on your information and the veritaserum admission from Stokard. There was a cursed goblet as you described among a a lot of other stuff. The case is not yet closed but when the time comes you will need to testify. You are giving up good information Draco. The ministry will recognize that. I promise. In the meantime it is best you remain anonymous…."

"You can't promise tha…..Wait you didn't give them my name?"

Harry just stared back at Draco. It felt like a weakness admitting he didnt. He probably should have given them his name, but he hadn't been able to though. Now luckily that decision seemed to be turning out in his favor considering how much inside information regarding his father."No. I didn't." Draco just looked at him in clear disbelief, so he continued. "What we need now is all the information you have on your father and these other people. Clients or whatever."

"And what happens when father connects the dots to the ministry arrests? Him and I are the only thing tying them all together. It will be obvious I have betrayed him."

"By the time he figures it out you won't have to worry about him anymore."

"Oh really? How so? You don't know what my father is like Harry. Azkaban made him colder, which was surprisingly possible apparently, and much more paranoid. Even nights Im gone with you, whenever I do go back to the Manor he is basically waiting for me."

"Well I'd hope you'd be safe…..with me."

"Safe?" Draco furrowed his brows but Harry wasted no time making his point clear.

"I want you to live with me Draco."

"Live with you?" It wasnt a totally shocking since he had mentioned before but Harry was being much more serious and blunt now.

"Im sorry." Harry apologized.

"What?" Draco asked in slight confusion. His mind was still caught up on the idea of Harry wanting him to move in after all this. Then he felt arms wrapping tightly around his body..

When Harry felt Draco accept the embrace without protest he couldn't help sighing in relief. "Im sorry Draco. I'm sorry you were put into that kind of position and I'm sorry I left you alone." If only he had known. Draco remained quiet but the still loose muscles of his body told him he was okay. "I want you to live with me Draco. I won't ever leave you like that again. You can trust me. Come to me. For anything. I will be here for you and I will keep you safe."

"I don't need a bloody bodyguard," Draco growled defensively.

"No. But having you closer and near me makes me feel better. Not to mention I wanted you to anyways." Pulling away Harry smiled lightly at the blond and changed the subject so Draco wouldn't feel the pressure to answer right away. "Are you hungry? You haven't eaten in days." he offered.

Draco felt tongue tied. He was hungry but wasn't sure he could stomach the food. His emotions were just everywhere. Silently he nodded and when Harry grabbed his hand to lead him out of the room a comfort ran through him once again. He didn't allow himself the pleasure of smiling, but inside he was.

XXXXXXXX

They ate dinner in silence. However he could feel the few things that had been left unsaid, but he didn't know exactly what all of them were. Apparently Harry had noticed the uncomfortableness also considering how he seemed to be absent mindedly pushing around the food on his plate.

"Let's just go to bed," Harry finally suggested letting his fork fall from his hand into his mash. "It's been a long evening and Hermione said your body could still be tired for another day."

"Bloody know it all," Draco said pushing away his own still mostly full plate.

Surprisingly Harry didn't say anything and when he disappeared up the stairs Draco let his hands ruffle the sides of his head in fatigue. He was tired. Tired mentally and physically. It was like an explosion had occurred and he was now trying to regain his footing. Was it time? Was the moment finally here? For freedom. For a life?

Standing he made his way up the stairs a few minutes behind Harry. He just wanted to be near thr raven haired man. His presence, even after all that happened still had this calming effect on him, and he wanted that now. Walking through the open door of the bedroom Draco registered the contentment of seeing the man already in bed with the blanket pulled up to his bare chest. It felt normal and right. Like he could walk in on the same scene forever. He undressed with little emotion trying to accept everything and think.

When Draco slipped into the bed next to him with a blank face Harry couldn't imagine a life where the blond didn't exist and he pressed his lips together. Even if the didn't ever see each other, just knowing the blond was void of this life made him feel like he was missing something inside. The blond had apparently always been an important part of his life.

Draco paid Harry no mind at first as observed every corner of the ceiling. Trying to convince himself not to do it. In the end he didnt know why he was resisting. It made sense, it was what he wanted…..but what could go wrong? Would go wrong? When would Harry come to his senses? After the trial? As he gave him more names and information? When the Weasel and Granger found out? Pretty sure Granger already knows though. But what about when he just got tired of being around him all the time? Fuck me.

"I will," Draco said to the ceiling. When Harry didn't speak he made himself look out of the corner of his eye, and he saw raven haired man full fuce looking at him. "I will move in with you," he clarified in case he had misunderstood.

But the next thing he knew he was being pulled into a searing kiss as their mouths met with a heavy weight. His brain still seemed to be a bit sluggish from the potion and sleep, even his arms took extra effort to wrap around Harry. It didnt help the way in which Harry latched onto his lips was passionate was overwhelming before the man was thrusting his tongue into Draco's mouth trying to devour him whole with the longing of a true lion. Soon he was feeling dizzy from the pressure of the kiss buy he continued to let the oxygen deprived assault on his face continue momentarily.

Pulling away Harry found a bit of self control but at that point the blond wasn't happy at their separation. Despite Draco's newly charged pursuit of his body he tried to regain a clear mind and tilted his head away at an angle. He only woke up hours ago. He needs rest. "You shouldn't do anything. You need more time to recover." Harry forced himself to say but unknowingly found his hand raking through the blond hair and caressing him closer.

"Who said I had to do all the hard work?" Draco breathed warmly against Harry's skin as he kissed his way along the man's neck lost in the excitement of touching him again. He didnt think he was ever going to be with Harry again and when the man let out a throaty moan it gave him happy chills hearing him in pleasure instead of anger and hurt.

Fuck it. Rolling on top Harry sucked in extra air when their erections brushed together under his body weight. It was a glorious tingling sensation from the pressure and he was unable to resist grinding himself against Draco's body. A smug grin spread across his face listening to Draco's response. His confidence grew with each little thrust of friction until he pushed up onto one hand allowing his other to come between their bodies.

Looking down and grabbing Draco's hardness he ran his thumb slowly over the leaking slit softly. He admired its firm blood filled color in the shadows of his body before dragging the wetness across the tip and along the delicate underside. A pitiful whimper emitted from the blond causing Harry to look up from their cocks. He found the grey eyes also eyeing them, and Harry noticed how they seemed a tad brighter now.

Harry pressed their hard lengths together causing the blond to gasp as he took them both in his hand. But Draco's eyes never looked away. Luckily Harry's hand managed to fit around both their cock's with just enough room for tight movement. The amount of pre come from them both allowed his fingers to move swiftly and smoothly up and down.

It didnt take long his nerves to start pulsing with anticipating of climax feeling the blond's soft hardness rubbing against his own throbbing flesh. He couldnt remember if they had ever done this before but he knew it was definitely going to be happening more. As he watched Draco's face twisted in careless pleasure a new level of satisfaction coursed through him and his made a mental note for later.

Suddenly Harry was very proud of his Auror training as somehow he was still managing to keep his body propped up with a lone arm as he was fiercely stroking them both. Despite his lips parted they did nothing to help his intake of oxygen as his nose continued to emit little heavy puffs of air. He was bringing them closer and closer until…...

Their eyes remained locked as Harry felt his warm liquid spilling down himself onto his hand. Cum still managing to splatter across their abdomens. And just as Harry allowed himself to breath another rapid flow of cum began coating their cocks and stomachs. Feeling Draco pulse against him made him shiver with little aftershocks of his orgasm.

As their climaxes waned he wasn't sure what possessed him. Seeing Draco breathless beneath him caused him to reach out and lightly caress the side of his face before tracing the blonds lower lip with his thumb. He was surprised when the man's tongue came out to lick it before sucking his thumb into his mouth. Releasing it with a pop Draco continued to lick away the heavy cum coating along his trigger finger before flickering grey eyes met his once again in what seemed to be a challenge.

Harry knew his eyes were admitting the same gaze and when his lip twitched he hungrily dropped against the blond, attacking Draco's mouth as their pleasure smeared between their bodies. Tasting their saltiness on his tongue. It satisfied something deep within. Like they were connected in a way more than physically possible. Draco had admitted so much to him. More so than any other human he was sure.

Chuckling against their lips he pulled back form the kiss and rolled onto his back beside Draco. "I love you so damn much you stupid fucking git."

Draco licked his lips one last time to enjoy the remaining taste and sensations. He could get use to this Harry in control thing. It was euphoric not having to do a thing. Turned his tired body onto his side and propping his head on one arm his shot back playfully. "If Im such a stupid fucking git why do you love me?"

Harry turned to look at the blonds smirk and he knew the dominant possessiveness and protectiveness was overtaking him. He would never let something like this ever happen to Draco again. He was his. "Cause you're my stupid git."

Draco rolled his eyes and let his body come to mold against Harry's side. Resting his head on Harry's shoulder above his armpit "Going all Hufflepuff on me now are you?"

"Says the one snuggling me now." Harry paused hearing Draco huff. "You know you like it," Harry said in confidence as the blond snuggled into his body more firmly and he smiled feeling Draco bury his face into the side of his pectoral and growl against his skin.

Draco wouldn't admit what he was actually doing. It was uncharted territory and terrifying. But Harry wasnt wrong. He had felt the desperate longing to be wrapped up in his arms all day, if not longer the more he soaked in the feeling. They needed and shower, not just a cleaning charm, with how much they were beginning to literally stick together. But there was no way he was going to get up just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don't be a dick and post "your story sucks ass and makes my eyes bleed." kind of comments.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter. I make no money from this and am simply enjoying myself.
> 
> Mature content. You have been WARNED.
> 
> A/N: I've reread it like 3x so I think Im still on point but I'm not sure if it feels like it does flow and characters are like they were. But I mean there has been major character development on Draco's end and things are changing. So it's only obvious things would sound a bit different right? Right? -groans beating head on wall-
> 
> Side note: I'm not a friggin English major and I have never wrote anything before. There are going to be punctuation and grammar errors. It's reality. Can't handle it don't read.

Draco rolled his neck until he heard the crack that provided him some much needed comfort It loosened the joint and ligaments that had grown tight and tense. He had been sitting on Harry's couch almost an hour listening to him talk about what the man had titled their "game plan". Harry had even taken off work after lunch despite having missed Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, because he insisted they had to figure this out now.

The prat was full of nerves. Pacing and trying to make sure everything was covered. While he didn't have the same snake like planning abilities that Draco possessed he was still trying, and the blond couldn't help but find it a tad endearing to listen to. Even if his neck hurt at this point.

"Okay. So this is what we are going to do," Harry began nodding his head in agreement with himself. "I need you to gather all the information you have. A client list, detailed descriptions of items, any money you've received in payment, and any paperwork you have filed on their behalf. The more you can give to the Ministry the better." The ministry would always be happier with more information to help put away dark witches and wizards. It was what had allowed many previous death eaters to walk free after the first fall of Voldermort. Trading in information for their freedom and the Ministry had been more than happy to work with that.

Draco sighed at the obvious statements and constant annoyance. He knew it was helping the Gryffindor focus but it was beginning to drive him mental. "Will you quit pacing already Potter? It's stressing me out," the blond asked as he watched Harry continue to walk back and forth in front of the couch.

Harry caught his eye but otherwise ignored him. "After you gather that I will arrange a private meeting where you will hand over the evidence willingly and explain your confession. It needs to be as soon as possible. This week," he paused his thinking. No no it's Friday. Fuck. "Shit it's Friday. Okay Monday or something," the man continued on. "You will receive some kind of punishment but with any luck hopefully we can argue your case out of Azkaban." There was no way he could let Draco go to Azkaban. "I will make sure of it somehow," he reassured himself aloud.

"You cant guarantee that. My name and this being a muggle case…..," Draco huffed folding his arms over his chest both defensively and protectively. "I'm looking at probably a good 5 years in Azkaban regardless."

With that Harry finally quit pacing and turned to face the blond. "No," he said flatly. "You have a good case to argue. You were being used by your father again. In a very pressure filled situation. There are purebloods still among the Wizengamot. They are bound to understand part of where your decision came from." He sat down on the couch beside the blond, trying to relax a little to comfort him, and frankly to try and calm himself. "Plus…." As much as I hate to admit it, he thought. "...being the saviour of the wizarding world does have it's benefits every now and again."

"I knew you were always using your title as the Chosen One," Draco chuckled. The chuckled died though by the end of the sentence causing him to sigh again and rub his forehead. Harry had a point with his charges from the war being dismissed for similar circumstances. There was a big problem this time though. He wasnt an underage adolescent. He was a grown man. They would still claim him as acting of his own free will. You were acting of free will. Draco shook his head of the words he knew were true.

"Alright," Draco said pushing on past the subject. They knew what needed to be done and there was no point going on about it. Next problem on the list of my life. "What about us? We have to handle this black mailer somehow."

Harry groaned irritably letting his head fall against the back cushion. "Fucking hell I forgot about that." And there is the oh so wonderful downside to being the saviour. "We can't let that hit the Prophet until the case is well and closed," he spoke to the ceiling. Shit that would totally affect the case. "It will be the scandal of the decade." Headlines of the Prophet, the sound of rumours in the Ministry, and reporters flocking in on him like vultures flew into the front of his mind giving him unpleasant chills. "Yea we can't let that happen," he said firmly.

The blond pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. How had he gotten here? Scandal of the decade indeed. Chosen One shagging previous death eater turned dark arts dealer. What was the solution here? "Well…..if I'm going to be living with you now instead of getting my own place I can afford it to pay them off," he stated before he ran his hand down his face. "But that still doesn't solve the problem of them wanting me to stop seeing you." Leaning forward, he shifted through the pictures of the two of them once again that littered the coffee table.

Harry pressed his lips together watching the blond stress, although he hid it well, and eye the picture of them just chatting in the Leaky Cauldron. "They wont know. These were all taken at the Leaky," he said as he gestured to the pictures. They had went out a few times together without being stalked or followed after all. Obviously the person taking the photo's were unaware of their entire movements. Just those in the wizarding world.

"How observant of you Potter," the blond said as he let the few pictures in his hand flutter back onto the table top.

Harry could feel the roll of Draco's eyes in his tone. "You know what I mean. They don't know if you are at my house or not. You will just have to lay low and avoid going out until this is all over. I wasn't even sure you existed outside of your job before you came into the pub that night." Harry bit his lip trying not to smile at the memory of a drunk and impulsive Draco leading them to this point. Then his smile faded at the memories of flying and dining. "Probably shouldn't risk muggle areas right now either. How about I go out a few times like I use to. Alone having some drinks. You know, throw them off."

"So you expect me to stay here like some caged up little obedient housewife?" Draco asked in annoyance. He knew it wasnt that way but he couldn't help feeling the implication.

The Gryffindor shot out his right hand and grabbed Draco's groin through his pants causing the blond to squeak in surprise and turn to face him. He smirked at startling the man and even more so when he felt the slightest grow of the blond's cock. "Now Draco…" He tsked playfully. "Do you really think I could ever think of you," he squeezed Draco's package to emphasize his manhood causing the man to hiss. "...as a housewife?"

Draco growled and batted Harry's hands off of him. "Control yourself will you? This is serious," he tried to say sternly. This wasn't the time for games and he was hardly in the mood to think about sex when he was worried about years in Azkaban.

Harry laughed at Draco's poor attempts at getting him to let go but he reluctantly did. "Alright alright," he grinned appreciating the playful mood had eased the stress of the room.

Pressing his lips together in deep concentration Draco focused on thinking like a true snake. Planning out his movements and the probable results. "You know we need to give them the truth in case it comes down to veritaserum," he pointed out. There was a good chance that would happen in questioning. He wouldn't be able to lie, not that he particular was enthused about lying this time, but he couldnt just tell them the whole truth.

Draco would just have to hope the auror's asked the questions in ways that allowed him enough freedom to work the loop holes. Yes. Partial truths are key. "We reconnected through a few drunk encounters until we began feeling semi comfortable around each other. Eventually it lead to me confiding in you and confessing since you are an auror and I wanted out."

Harry smiled feeling a small surge of positivity that came from the blond's way of thinking. "We got this Draco. Don't worry. We got it," he tried reassuring him again.

Draco did roll his eyes this time. Gryffindors. "You're optimism is smothering me to death Potter."

"I love you too….prat," Harry said ignoring the git's negativity. He pressed a small kiss to Draco's cheek honestly hoping to annoy him more and take his mind off things. Draco glared at him from the side and a small smile teased the corner of his mouth and Harry knew he had won.

Huffing in accepted defeat Draco still tried to beat his smile and control his facial muscles like he always did. "Love you," he mumbled. Harry still just continued to look at him though. Green eyes seeming lost in thought.

"What are you looking at?" Draco asked with serious curiosity.

Harry blinked and seemed to come out of his trance. "Hmm? Oh nothing. Just thinking about all those times in school we could have been snogging instead of fighting."

"Oh please," Draco waved off the thought with his hand as if he had discussed the subject a thousand times. "The fighting was foreplay. I know you went back to your common room and either snogged the Weaselette or had a good wank."

"Are you saying you use to wank after our fights?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows. A huge wave of shock and arousal crashing into him. They had fought a lot. Passionately. And to think that meant the blond was thinking of him to that degree…..

Draco's cheeks turned a little pink. "Maybe…" he hinted not actually giving himself a way though. Let the man draw his own conclusion. One day he could probably admit to him that it had practically become a custom routine. Plot, provoke, fight, wank, repeat.

Harry seemed pleased with the answer and Draco noted how his eyes grew lazy with a lusty haze. "What do you want to fight about then?" he asked playfully.

Draco glared at him. He couldn't believe the man. All they had going on and he wanted to continue trying to flirt. Horny fucker. "How about how you are a horny little fucker that can't keep your hands to yourself today?"

"Come on you almost died the other day," Harry reminded him. "I might never have gotten to touch this beautiful body the same way again." He teased his fingers into Draco's light hair. I just love the softness. It was really true though. Ever since the blond had woken up all he wanted to do anytime he looked at the man was touch him. Hold him.

Draco blushed clearly this time and cursed himself at enjoying the compliment. "Don't call me beautiful." He twisted his head away causing Harry's hand to fall from his person.

"But you are," Harry continued. "Your silky blond hair. Strong cheekbones and eyes that remind me of enchanting fog….you're pale skin…." Harry brought his hand up to Draco's cheek and smirked when the blond subconsciously leaned into it a tad.

Draco groaned when Harry's fingers slowly began tracing down his cheek and jaw line then onto his neck giving him tingles. The prat was being nothing if not persistent. "Fucking hell Potter you win," he growled quickly so he wouldn't have to listen to himself declare the man's victory for more than a second.

Grabbing the raven haired man's face in between his hands he brought their lips together roughly due to all the pent up emotion he was suppressing. Harry instantly began to palm him through his transfigured sleep pants but he retained their snogging despite his gasps. The material of his underwear was light which he had found annoying earlier when the man had grasped him, but now he greatly appreciated the fabric. I'd appreciate it more if it was gone.

Dropping a hand from Harry's neck Draco pulled his erection free from the confines of his pants so it could breathe. He sucked the Harry's bottom lip into his mouth and savored the flavor that gathered on his tongue from the man's saliva. With sloppy and impatient kisses their tongues worked into each other's mouths and began the wonderful dance of taste buds scrapping taste buds. He may have been deliberately rough as he continued to thrust his tongue deep in the man's mouth and nibble on whatever his teeth came in contact with, but it suited his mountain of emotion.

Harry gripped the blond's neck tightly in return to the vicious assault on his mouth. Today he wasn't sure he could get enough of the man, and it seemed mutual. All he, they, had gone through so far. What Draco was willing to do…..for them. Confessing so much and giving himself up. It was something he never imagined the old Draco Malfoy he had known would do. Even after the war the blond had not confessed so much out of free will as it was there are no other options and the Ministry already had him.

Slowly Harry propped himself up onto one knee and deepened their kisses as Draco allowed himself to be lowered onto the couch under his body weight. It caused his belly to tighten with excitement from the sentiment and now his position. Not often the man allowed him to take control this much. There had only been twice he had worked the blond into this type of position. Once due to acceptance of arousal or shocked realization, and second from simply way too much alcohol.

Topping was not something he had done yet though. He understood why it hadn't happened but the idea of it? Bloody fucking hell. Lowering his firm body flat against the blond's he groaned feeling the man's erection become trapped between them. Rolling his hips lightly for friction he let out a puff of air with relief as his growing cock found a bit of satisfaction at the contact.

Harry desperately wanted out of his clothes but he didn't want to risk losing his position. Unless he wanted to vanish his clothes though, he didn't have a choice. With one firm hard kiss he raised himself slightly. "Don't move," he instructed. Climbing off the couch Harry quickly dropped his trousers and pants. Stepping out of them as he pulled his shirt off he watched Draco for movement. As his shirt blocked his view he grew anxious hearing the scraping of the couch fabric before his view became clear again. a shudder ran through him seeing that the blond had simply been pushing off his own pants.

The Chosen One's lips parted with heavy desire seeing that Draco had actually not made any effort to move from the position. He could feel his cock leaking from the sight of the blond laid out naked below him. Crawling carefully back on top of the Slytherin Harry placed soft kisses down Draco's navel before rubbing his nose into the soft bush above the man's cock, taking in his manhood's scent before slowly dragging a hand roughly down his chest.

Oh how he wanted this. To make Draco feel nothing but good and lose himself like he deserved. Utter relaxation. Harry moved his face downward letting the man's cock rub against his cheek as he breathed heavily against it. Suddenly taking the length in his hand Harry traced the underside of his prick, where the thick vein pulsed with arousal, with his tongue. A teasing lick across the dark pink head and Harry blew on it to.

Draco shuddered when the air ghosted him right before Harry took him in his mouth. Flicking and sucking with determination the blond exhaled to control himself. He was already getting so worked up and he couldn't pinpoint why. Gripping the back of the couch with one hand he allowed the raven haired man to work him and do what he will. The only thing he would focus on was not blowing his load to soon.

That suddenly became a serious concern when Harry let his cock slip from his mouth and teeth pleasurably scraped the soft skin between the blond's thigh and manhood. Draco drew in a breath as Harry lifted up his scrotum and nuzzled his cheek bone into the delicate flesh. Excitement buzzed through him when his balls were being fondled with the man's tongue and a thick trail began its way south. Hands following the tongue as it traveled except focused on rubbing his inner thighs before sliding below to forcibly grip his ass before roughly massaging it in return. Draco groaned and let his head hit the arm of the couch. Fucking hell that's good.

Hearing the thud Harry pulled back after a heavy press with his tongue right above the man's opening and squeezed the man's ass cheeks in his hands with strength. He was coursing with excitement. Temptation. Desire. The Gryffindor wasn't sure he was doing at this point having never done anything like it before, and he was certain Draco had never done this to him, granted they had had a lot of sex very drunk. But the idea of Draco's ass being open for him, for the taking, he couldn't resist the idea of placing a slow sacred kiss to the puckered hole.

Giving it a tentative lick across the tight skin his mouth suddenly watered for the new territory he had to thoroughly explore. Oh yes. Yes yes yes. Harry controlled the rush of air he wanted to emit and instead took a deep breath. He now felt starved and there was only one thing to satisfy his taste. The meaty skin that required him to fight to satisfy his wants. What are you waiting for?

A slow long lick and Harry dove in, burying his face into the man's creavase. Lapping and swirling against the puckered hole. Trying to suck and eat all he could as if England no longer would allow treacle tart in the country. Draco moaned and it sent a throb to his cock that caused him to suck against the entrance to the man's body and try to breathe. Controlling himself finally Harry began teasing at the blond's entrance.

Draco tried not to pant due to how hungrily the man was eating him. It was with great enthusiasm and when Harry's tongue breach him he inhaled sharply before whimpering. His tight right contracted around the muscle invading him. He felt Harry's hands moving around against his skin until he felt his thighs being hooked on both sides and his body being pulled downward. Letting go of his grip and allowing himself to be moved he looked down. His breath was completely stolen and extra bolts of electricity prickled at the top of his skin. It was more than erotic to see the dark mess of hair burying it's face between his legs and into the crack of his ass.

He was a little more than disappointed a moment later when Harry removed his tongue from his ass and lifted his face. Draco wanted to whine as his cock continued to leak and tingle with the itch to cum. Harry almost quieted the mourning the loss when he began dragging his tongue up Draco's body in a hurry. Merlin what is he doing to you? Allowing yourself to be taken like this? The blond's thoughts were silenced and his face tightened in pleasure when a sharp sensation shot through his chest after Harry took his nipple into his mouth and lightly bit it.

Harry rolled the stiff nub between his lips, massaging the sharp pulse of pain he caused before allowing his tongue to flick at it. Reminding his body of the surplus of pleasure the movements caused. Sucking deeply as he continued to flatten his tongue against the peak, rubbing over and over and over while the blond wriggled beneath him, he let his hand wonder south. How far would the Draco go with this? Oh bloody far please. I want him. He wants this. Keep him occupied. Make him let go. Make him want it just as much.

Taking a sharp breath through his nostrils while he continued the onslaught of the man's nipple, he took the leap. Tugging on Draco's balls roughly to get his attention, Harry slid his hand to it's desired destination. Thanks to the excess of his salvia already coating the man's ass when Harry surprisingly switched nipples and nibbled on the neglected nub his finger slid in easily without resistance. Draco mewled desirably to Harry's ears and when the man pushed down onto his hand he took the opportunity to shove a second finger into him with a little resistance this time.

The gasp that resulted from Draco was breathless. Surprised. Full of need. Harry let his mouth pop off of the man's chest to take in the sight of the blond gaping from below. They gained eye contact for a second, gray eyes open and vulnerable, but as soon as he began thrusting his fingers in and out Draco's eyes fluttered shut. He began rocking on him back and forth on his fingers causing Harry to smile.

Lowering his face to place a kiss on the man's nose…..the sound of the floo flared shocking him. Harry's head sprung up and his hand withdrew from between Draco's leg's quicker than a snitch. In a rush to grasp the edge of the couch for balance so he could stand, the distraction and nervous energy caused him to slip and tumble face first to the ground. He heard Draco as he snorted at his clumsiness and laughed when Harry punched him on his outer thigh trying to silence him.

"Potter get out here will you?" a voice bounced around the sitting room. Harry scrambled around to find his pants and yank them on as fast as he could while on the floor in case the person was coming through. Realizing it was his boss he grimaced and looked around nervously trying to decide what to do next. "Potter!" his boss called again. Looking to Draco the blond was merely nodding and mouthing for him to go answer the floo. There were still no footsteps so it seemed to just be a floo call thank Merlin.

"Yes sir! Just a second!" Harry stammered squeezing his eyes and willing his erection down with all the determination he had but there was no success at all, if anything it felt like his cock ached more. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. Not knowing what else to do Harry simply grabbed one of the larger throw pillows that Draco's back was resting on, not caring to look at the blond's reaction as he tried to focus himself. Okay okay okay. Don't look to obvious. Hard not to with a bloody cushion covering your crotch though isn't it?

Slightly shaky, and very little progress on deflating his arousal Harry stood. Walking cautiously and tightly to the fire place where he saw his boss's head peeking in he knew he had to look suspicious. Lowering himself to he knees he relaxed a little as the position gave him some freedom to move without showing his erection.

The man raised an eyebrow at his disheveled state and glanced around the room clearly looking for another occupant. "Did I interrupt something?" asked.

Harry scrambled his mind for an excuse. Anything. "I...uh. Yoga. Yoga sir." he had seen and heard about it a few times over the years. Surprisingly not from the Dursely's but from a few muggleborns who had tried teaching the other students about it during Umbridge's rein in 5th year. He was pretty sure most of it had taken place in the Hufflepuff common room so he wasn't fully versed in the details of what it all contained and hoped the man didn't ask for more detail.

"Yoga?" the man knitted his eyebrows together in obvious confusion.

"It's a muggle thing sir. Helps you stretch and relax. Kind of like a calming draught except you do it physically and uh stuff." Harry hoped that was pretty much the gist of it.

His boss looked at him like he was disturbed, obviously leery of Harry's explanation. "Okay then," he said slowly before shaking his head clearly not caring about the situation. "I need you in my office now. Samuel found out some interesting information he wants you to hear about since you are the head auror on the case. It should be able to help us track that goblet's previous location. He said the bloody bowl doesnt have a signature or something."

Harry's eyebrows raised at the new information. "Really?"

nodded. "Yes, and since it's Friday I want you to go scope it out real quick so we can get an idea of the area. Then Monday we will send out a full team to cover the area."

"Sounds good sir, I will be there in a minute," Harry replied. This was potentially a big development and could mean nearing the end of the case.

Once his boss's head disappeared Harry let out a deep breath of relief. Moving his pillow he felt a mixture of disappointment and relief seeing his arousal had finally deflated. It wouldn't do to walk into his boss's office with a raging hard on but he might have been able to get a quick wank in with Draco to relax all the excitement and tightness still in his muscles. Figures with my luck, ruining the moment. Stupid bloody job.

Sighing he stood and looked over the back of the couch where Draco laid with his eyes closed and a faint smile on his lips. They popped open as if he could feel Harry watching him. He waggled his eyebrows in temptation and Harry growled in frustration.

"I have to go to the office Draco," Harry stated sadly reaching down for his trousers.

Draco's smile faded instantly "Oh no you don't!" he protested standing up from the couch. "We have something to take care of here," he gestured to his still very needy erection.

Harry couldn't help laughing as he pulled on his clothes. At least it wasn't just a disappointment for himself. "You have a hand," he pointed out.

"But it's not your hand," the blond whined trying to get Harry to take pity on him.

Now that is cute. "Sorry love, I need to go find out what the curse breakers found out about the goblet and if they can really pinpoint a previous location. We have never found out where they were taking the muggles. We find that out we are one step closer to closing this and being free together." Harry moved forward and smoothed his hand over the blond's cheek. Something he was apparently taking a habit to.

"Fine," Draco huffed plaintively turning his head away as if a child mourning the loss of a sweet he had earned.

"Alright. Try not to have too much fun without me," Harry chuckled lightly. He was finding it more and more adorable the way the blond wanted him to stay, even if it was mostly for his own self gratification.

"Are you going alone?" Draco asked suddenly turning his head back to face him. If this was about that goblet and bowl the thought of Harry alone in the field coming into contact with people in his father's circle made him nervous.

Harry shrugged carelessly. "I'm not sure. Since I'm head of the team they may just be wanting me, especially if it is only for scouting location."

"Send you alone? No," Draco objected. That was absurd. Sending a lone auror into the field of dark case. Absolutely not. "Take those prats and Granger," he tried to demand without sounding demanding.

"Hermione isn't an auror Draco," Harry clarified tugging his lighter jacket on.

Draco scoffed. Who cares? "So? She probably more skill in her right hand than any of those twats at the ministry with heads so far up their arse's they don't even know what direction the sun shines." Harry raised his eyebrows clearly at the compliment towards Hermione and Draco cursed himself for speaking freely with emotion. "At least take the Weasel?" he offered in a last ditch effort for him not to rush into the field alone.

Harry smiled and walked over to give Draco a kiss. It was soft and full of longing. Fueled by the blond's care. "Be back soon yea?" he said a little breathlessly. He was trying to not get himself worked back up which was hard kissing the naked and erect man.

Forcing himself to turn away Draco made some kind of irritated muffled noise, probably consisting of threatened curses to his back around before stepping into the fireplace he watched as Draco uncharacteristically flopped down onto the couch throwing an arm over his eyes and began fisting himself. A grin grew on Harry's face watching. He would definitely be requiring a replay of that later. Cursing himself for bad timing as he captured the image into his memory he threw the powder down and disappeared into the flames.

XXXXXXXX

Samuel, a shorter and brown skinned man with dark hair, stood in front of the yellow meeting room. The blue and gray bowl encased in a clear box on the table, while the gold goblet levitated in the air above it. The object turned slowly as if they were there to study the ornate detail and gems embedded in it. His boss had decided Ron was needed considering his direct aid in the case now.

The sound of speaking had Harry's eyes shoot to Samuels, happy to have them taken off the goblet. It had been so enticing to look at. "Now," the man began. "The goblet and bowl both have a heavy enchantments on them meant to pull others in. It's not as strong on the goblet, probably because it seems to have moved owners much more often, but this means it is leaving behind larger amounts of lingering magic. It kind of leaks and oozes it out now."

"Mkaayyy…." Ron drawled out. Harry glanced at his friend's bored expression. It was the same one he donned when Hermione would begin a pointless speech over whatever topic she was researching at the time.

Samuel glared at the redhead but continued on. "The goblet, unlike the bowl, does have a signature to it's magic, but at this point it has been altered so much through its various owners it's impossible to decipher from any surrounding magic. However….the goblet of course knows it's own magic. It is apart of it so it can feel it. Reach out to it. Find it."

Harry smiled at the man's own growing interest as he talked more and something he could semi relate to. It was kind of like how he could feel the horcuxes and they seemed to feel each other. Right? "So we can track the lingering magic?" he asked curiously.

The man lit up at the question. "Yes and no," he said eagerly, clearly excited to share his idea. "What I did was…"

Interrupting him Ron huffed loudly. "Well what does that even mean? Yes and no? It cant be both."

"Are you the curse breaker here? Did you study 5 years in magical theory before taking on a 2 year apprenticeship at the ministry? No? Alright then," Samuel spat sarcastically in a dignified way before regaining himself quickly and clearing his throat. "What I used," the man paused dramatically shooting a side glare to Ron again before his eagerness returned. "... is basically a tweaked version of "appare vestigium".

"But that only works when we know where someone has been," his boss stated as if he didn't seem to understand where this was going, but unlike Ron he was interested and his voice sounded intrigued.

Samuel nodded with enthusiasm. "Yes, but with the heavy enchantment, and if these muggles have been in contact with it by drinking a potion like we think, it would be directly infusing the magic into their bloodstream. My theory is if you take it back to where the obviated muggles have been reported I believe the goblet will still be able to pick up the magic." the man paused and Harry looked around while everyone absorbed the theory. Ron's eyebrows were knitted together trying to process it. It could work I think but what would happen then? It still doesn't help us with location.

As if reading Harry's thoughts the man continued on now pacing excitedly. "Now we have tested it in the department. The incantation is sound and it has worked so far…." Samuel teetered his head uncertaintly for a second. "...granted the distance between the location and objects we used wasnt very large but the items still were able to reach out to their most previous location."

The idea seemed simple enough but the possibility of it working Harry wasn't so certain on. How was the bloody thing suppose to reach out through ALL of Britian to find it's magic? Through wards, charms, and even stronger enchantments? It was the first idea anyone had came up with though, besides a group of aurors lined up and down the street waiting for some poor muggle to come wandering out of thin air.

"Okay what do we need to do?" Harry asked figuring they had nothing to loose but everything to gain.

"Well it only works if you are holding the item, specifically ungloved so it can connect with you physically, which is going to be a risk we have to take. But if you are where any residual lingering magic that has emitted off of it is, it should guide you to the recent location. You just need to hold it tight and imagine the goblet as alive. Believe it will take you. Then speak "patet imago ubi eras".

finally spoke up and looked to Harry. "Are you willing to take this risk Potter?" Harry nodded without thinking. Of course he was ready. "Excellent. There is still a few hours left in the day. Go check it out, see if you can find a location, and report back to my office."

Their boss turned to exit the room but Ron suddenly protested. "Oi! You can't be serious about letting him go out alone can you? I mean what if the bloody thing takes him right into a cage?"

"So you want to risk ending up in a cage too Weasely?" Mr. Pertain asked turning back to them. "It's a risk we have to take. I can't send a full team in with such an uncertain situation. is more than qualified with ability beyond even our oldest ranking for such a task."

Surprisingly Samuel spoke up causing Harry to raise his eyebrows in slight suprise. "Perhaps it is a good idea to have at least one more in the field for safety measures, sir," the man suggested.

Harry watched his boss rub his forehead thinking. "Has the incantation been tested on multiple people at the same time? Is the risk for splinching greater?" asked.

Samuel pressed his lips together in thought. "Based on the magnitude of the enchantments and magic I see no reason it wont work with 2 people. As long as they both focus evenly at the same time and say it together I don't imagine the risk of splinching would be any greater than typical apparation. They just have to make sure they say it together at the same time."

"We can do that easy mate," Ron stated confidently and moving to stand by Harry.

Their boss sighed. "Very well then. Both of you may go. But no dawdling. I want you both back in my office by 4pm."

They nodded and Ron clapped him on the back. "Aite mate, let's go," the redhead said eagerly heading for the door.

Harry bit his inner lip deciding if this was the right time. It was Friday after all and he had to get Draco in for confession as soon as possible. But he couldn't possibly talk about that with Ron around.

"Actually I need to go grab something from my desk. Why don't you go let…. know we are going out in the field for a bit. In case someone comes to our offices," Harry offered randomly. They didn't actually have much communication with the secretary for the auror department and what they did wasn't ever really important. The occasional file here and there. Ron made a face clear that he found the suggestion odd. "I will meet you at Hermione's in 5 okay?"

He was happy when Ron didn't protest and merely shrugged before walking off towards the front of the department. Letting out a sigh of relief Harry took off in a light jog towards his boss's office down the hall. Throwing a short knock on the open door as he entered he halted and saw the man was about ready to sit back to work.

"What is it ?" asked as he began to take his seat.

" my anonymous source from the other day wants to make a confession," Harry said confidently. His head a little more upright to show the seriousness behind his statement. It clearly caught his bosses attention as the man sat more slowly into his chair than intended.

"A confession?" the man asked leaning back steepling his fingers together letting his dark maroon robes flow and lay gently on the arms of the wooden chair.

Harry nodded his head. "Yes sir. He has very valuable information and he has been very cooperative. He wants it all on the table now so he can be freed of this."

raised an eyebrow at his choice of wording. "Freed?"

Harry kept the panic off his face barely. It wasn't a word either of them had said. It was more what he himself had been thinking of the situation."That was his word sir. I think it would be better if you allowed him to explain it." As long as he let Draco know there would be no doubt the Slytherin could work off of it. His boss seemed to ponder this for a moment, making Harry feel a bit concerned about what the man would choose to do. With the given information they had received this week from raiding and interrogation he hadn't had the time to consider the anonymous source.

"Why didn't you just bring this source in the other day ?" he asked clearly questioning Harry's choice of action.

Harry swallowed roughly as his throat dried a little. Because you were bloody well caught up in a fit of confused emotion. He took a deep breath before speaking. "I knew he had more information to provide that would be crucial in the long run. I have gained his trust and I made sure to secure his location before the raid. People are much more willing to give important details and work with us when they aren't being prosecuted on the spot."

tapped his fingers together in what seemed to be agreement. "True. You are able without any shred of doubt able to keep a location tracker on your source to secure his constant whereabouts?"

"Yes sir," Harry ensured him.

"Very well. Tuesday, 8am, blue room. Monday if you can get this shit wrangled up and paperwork all filed on the location by the end of the day."

That gave him and Draco enough time to gather evidence and plan out their case just a bit better. It all needed out in one go. Then Harry had an afterthought. "Actually sir, can we use the black room? He will be handing over a lot of evidence and I don't want to risk his safety until the bastards have been put in auror custody."

Pertain stared at him, appearing to consider his words. "Good point Potter. Especially if he has as much evidence as you let on. The black room, 8am, Monday."

"Thank you sir," Harry nodded gratefully not that the man saw as he returned to his paperwork.

Harry smiled as he turned to head out. The man seemed to acknowledge the value of a source with legitimate information so maybe there was a good chance of hope for Draco. Granted when they would find out his name and more detail things may change but he would just have to make them see how without Draco they may have never solved this case. It's not solved yet.

Ignoring the last bit, and with a little more upbeat to his steps Harry made his way down to Hermione's office. Maybe Draco did have a good idea behind bringing her along and it had been a while since she got out of the office after all. She would probably love the opportunity to try out a newly developed spell by the ministry.

Riding the lift down a few floors Harry walked down the first hall on the left and a few doors down. Rounding the corner and rolling his shoulder along the door frame he came into her office with a natural flow that felt like too much fun. His mood had just picked up so greatly at the arrangement of the meeting it was physically taking form.

The witch was as to be expected. Bent over her desk cross referencing something between forms and the open book at the top of her desk. A split second glance up at him was all he got before she continued on whatever she was scribbling way at now. "Hi Harry," she spoke to the paper.

"Hey. Fancy getting out from behind the desk for a bit and helping us on this one?" he said with a little grin. Hermione wouldn't admit it but every now and again she enjoyed putting someone on their ass and she was beyond capable as a brilliant witch with top ranking war experience.

Surprisingly she shook her head. "I'm not an auror Harry, I can't."

Harry grinned wider at her determination to follow the rules again. "Since when has that stopped you? Didn't stop you from helping us break through those wards last November and the riddle on that room. We never would have gotten those Fwoopers out of there without you."

"Honestly what drives someone to breed those things and treat them as weapons. Driving their owners insane? How low can one be?" Hermione huffed at the memory looking up from her work.

Ron suddenly peaked in the door. "There you are mate. Ready to get going?"

Harry looked to him and nodded towards his wife. "Yea I was just getting Hermione for this one. Figured she could help us if we come across any charms or locks."

"No," Ron said quickly. Much to quickly actually which caused Harry to furrow his brows. "I mean uh she just...umm…"

"What's going on with you 2?" Harry asked quizzically. They were acting very odd and Ron was dating his eyes between to Hermione and him confusing him more.

Hermione made a noise of disappointed and conflict. "Just go Harry we can talk about things later okay? I just cant go out right now."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her but the look he got in return from the witch was enough to make him drop the subject. He pushed off the door frame and raised his hands in defeat. "Alright alright. We're going," he said. Harry heard Ron let out a sigh of relief and watched Hermione's face relax again. At this point he wanted to know what there was to talk about, but he had to focus on the case and Draco first. So without any protesting, as much as his mind wanted to, he headed out with the red head by his side.

XXXXXXXXXX

The street was a little dull looking in the afternoon sunlight. The unique warmth from the small number of wizarding houses was enough to make Harry want to ditch his jacket when paired with the warm spring rays. Ron looked around curiously and walked behind him casting an illusion since the street was actually quite active.

After a few basic detection spells for dark magic or unusual signatures Harry led Ron behind one of the few trees that lined the road. It's branches already flowering and on it's way to producing an abundance of rich green leaves. That large amount of coverage would have ideally been better for them at this moment but it would have to do.

Switching his wand to his other hand Harry reached into his auror robes, slowly pulling out a wooden box. Flicking his wand the lid eased open and the shiny goblet hovered into the air before him. It was still mesmerizing to look at but he squashed the slight magical pull on it easier than he had expected. Even when he plucked it from the air by the stem with his bare hand and he felt the little prickling into his skin. His lip twitched with more disgust than pleasure. Maybe because he knew the reasoning behind the sensation.

Harry looked away from it and up to Ron. "Ready?" he asked.

Ron took a glance around still checking if they were being paid any mind. A second later he nodded confidently before grasping his hands around the open spots on the goblet that Harry had left open for him to touch. Samuel had made it clear it needed to be direct skin contact. "Ready," the redhead finally breathed before closing his eyes.

Alright," Harry closed his eyes also to concentrate on the metal in his hands. Imagining it would take them where it needed to go. "On 3. 1…..2…."

With a deep mutual exhale they said the incantation together firmly, "Patet imago ubi eras." The wind picked up but neither opened their eyes, instead choosing to concentrate even while they were hooked around the abdomen by the familiar feeling of a portkey.

Not more than a minute later Harry felt his feet landing back onto solid ground and the wind began fading from his ears. Without the sensation of pain indicated he had been splinched, his eyes flew open to take in their surroundings for threat as he balanced himself. Ron seemed to be all in one piece also, thank Merlin, as he watched the red head crouch into some bushes they had nearly landed in. Without obvious threat Harry quickly joined him on his level near the ground.

Wind continued to rustle around them. A breeze that had not been occuring on the street they had came from. They were clearly no longer in that area meaning the incantation seemed to have worked. The wind made hearing slightly more difficult as it brushed through the large evergreen trees that were scattered along the fencing and houses around them.

Observing more closely the shrubbery they crouched behind was only a few short steps from an outbuilding of sorts. Worn down and old like many of the houses nearby. The area seemed either to be a small town or suburban. Then a sharp noise of laughter came from near them. Harry moved around the bush and looked past the shack. A rather modest looking house upon first appearance but it was still clearly made with the finest stone. Greatly standing out over their neighbors.

Narrowing his eyes he watched the back window and open door for movement. More laughter and the faint distinguishment of conversation was heard. Shadows moved. A young female appeared near the curtain and a male came into place beside her. Potentially a husband or close male relative. He seemed to be in his late 20's to early 30's.

"There seem to be a few people inside," Harry whispered to Ron. He stood and moved with stealth against the side of the worn wood of the shack for a better look.

Ron moved to where he had been. "He said to just scope it out," the redhead reminded him slightly louder as Harry continued to creep along the wall.

"I am just trying to get a better look," Harry mumbled under his breath trying to remain quiet. There were more than the couple in the window and he wanted description. As many details as possible and maybe make out anything that was being said. The closer he came the more he could hear and see into the window. Then a flash of long platinum hair swung into view with a reserved smile.

Harry gasped. Lucius. "Shit it's Malfoy," Harry turned to Ron. "How did he get here? He is heavily monitored!" his voice raising higher without realizing. An anger stemming from Draco being used was boiling to the surface.

"Shhhh! Harry!" Ron tried to quiet him loudly. But it was too late. A blast hit the corner of the shack sending wood chips flying around causing Harry to shield his eyes for protection. Throwing up a shield he ran back over to the redhead.

Ron stood and fired off a spell as Harry ducked down into the bushes."Fucking hell mate! Im the one that makes those mistakes!" Ron criticized him and lowered himself just as an unknown curse past his shoulder.

Harry growled in frustration for his mistake and partially in anger. Chancing a look up he saw 3 men moving out of the back door and flanking into the yard. Fuck. A curse blasted into the side of the bush and another followed closely behind it.

Standing at full height Harry tried a simple expelliarmus followed by a shield as a bolt of light landed into it. His disarming spell had no affect. Ron joined him at height when he lowered his shield, both shooting off spells that were dodged. The men continued to advance.

"Fuck," Harry said gripping his wand tightly. Way to go. So much for scoping things out.

"Let's just apparate?" Ron offered in a hurry, but Harry felt his head heating with more frustration and anger. He wanted this whole damn case to bloody over with finally. Months of dead ends and confusion followed by a load of information dumped onto his lap along with an unexpected surplus of emotion tying it all together.

Jumping back up as a curse narrowly missed his ribs he spat off a hovering the edge of illegal curse that smacked the left male in the knee dropping him to the ground. Grinning at the small victory he shot off another when Ron cast a full body bind spell that were both deflected. The other men seemed to grow more irritated as their comrade moaned in pain. They shot off their curses in return fast and Harry had to duck.

The nerve of these men. Openly dueling in a location him and Ron had yet to deem a muggle or wizarding community. To attack with what clearly reeked of dark magic from at least one of them. Firing the same curse again he paid no mind at all to Ron as soon as the platinum hair was seen again, this time occupying the doorway behind the men, without a care. He actually seemed to be amusement.

But a hiss of pain caught his attention fast enough to see Ron falling into the opening clutching his right shoulder. Harry glared at the smug look on the middle males face and watched them hone in on the red head's position raising their wands. Harry rolled to the red head's other side, hunker beneath the beam of light that flew above him before casting a small shield. Hoping it was enough to push the red head back into the little protection of the bush so they could apparate. They needed a team.

The redhead still had his eyes squeezed shut with a tight grip on his arm as if he was trying to hold onto his limb for life. "Ron move!" Harry demanded as he tried to push his friend upright. As he did 2 curses hurtled against his shield and he felt it crumble. A quick wave of his wand Harry fired off whatever came to his mind first towards the men's general direction, and he pushed the reluctant but moving redhead again.

Harry felt the wind of powerful dark magic zip past his ear. "Ron! MOVE!" he shouted, and he gave the red head a final hard shove before he fell himself.

XXXXXXXX

Draco walked through the floo into his office later that evening. Harry hadn't returned from work yet and they had decided the sooner the better after all. Usually he preferred apparition but since he was trying to stay low key what better way to gather his evidence than just flooing straight into his office? It was also after 5pm so any others that worked in the office were sure to have already clocked out for the day.

Not bothering to even check if anyone was around Draco pulled out his wand and called for the last 6 months worth of paperwork to come forward. It would be easiest to sort 3 years of work in shorter intervals. As drawers began to open and papers began to fly towards his desk Draco took his seat to begin the process. Even with magic it would take him a little bit to sort through the magnitude of paperwork that he had acquired. From ministry and client forms to his assessment, receipts and ministry approval letters the amount of paper was ridiculous.

Slowly he began shuffling through it all to be sure forms were going into the correct pile. He had settled on 3. One pile for Lucius's clients he had been aiding in, one for all the client he had helped fool the ministry, and the third for his legitimate clients. As the papers continued and continued to sort themselves Draco took to writing out the descriptions of everything he had sold along with the details of names, times, locations, and price that he could remember.

Time moved surprisingly quickly and Draco yawned from 2 full hours of sorting all the paperwork. Standing he look at the 3 finished piles. He felt both a sense of satisfaction, pride, and embarrassment. While Lucius's pile was quite smaller than the other 2, the pile of his forged documents was still taller than both. Knowing he had been able to skate all of it by the ministry was a great accomplishment. But then he grimaced knowing it only was further extending his sentencing time. What I'm doing for bloody Harry Potter.

Picking up his wand again he waved it over the piles of paperwork. "Reducio." All the paper began to shrink until finally they finally reached a size he could easily carry. Stuffing them each into their own equally small paper bags Draco put them into his coat pockets so he could take them to Harry. There was only one other thing he thought would be able to help his case, but unfortunately all responses he had received via owl he had cast incendio on shortly after reading to destroy anything incriminating. What was a smart decision at the time was now a major downside.

Suddenly a loud tapping came from his office window. Looking over he saw the standard brown Prophet owl stood pecking urgently. He raised a curious eyebrow. The Prophet was only delivered in the mornings unless something big had happened. Going over and opening the window he drew back in disgust when the bloody thing dropped the paper to the floor and fluttered off all within a foot of him sending feathers everywhere. Apparently the thing was in a hurry.

It was in the flutter of wind the bird's wings created that he noticed a small pile of letters that had gone unattended this week in his absence. His eyes were drawn to the grey envelope that carried the silver Malfoy emblem in the corner. Narrowing his eyes he searched his mind for some reason to have received something at work from his father or mother. The only probable reason that came to mind was his absence from the manor. Snatching up the envelope with annoyance he broke open the seal to read it.

Draconius Lucius Malfoy! How DARE you stand up Astoria! The only reason you do not have a Howler at this moment is for public appearances only as I know not where you are you insufferable little brat! So help me as soon as you read this letter your sorry hide better be making it's way back to this manor instantly to explain yourself! You're mother may convince me to offer you yet ANOTHER chance at redemption but my tolerance is nearly gone. You're excuse better explain your absence and at this point your only acceptable ones should be death or having been transformed into a tea cozy! At which point I will return you to that state to beat the dust from the brain you once had so you can use it again!

And I mean NOW Draco!

-A disgusted father

Draco clenched his jaw. Fuck. How could he have forgotten about that? You were busy actively trying to kill yourself and being unconcious. He would have to face his father sooner and later but first he would have to figure out how he was going to handle the entire situation. There was not only the trouble of deciding when and how to break off the courting with Astoria but there was the worry of gathering all he could from the Manor before being disinherited. And when the proper time to do all would be considering the case he would now be aiding in. He wasnt exactly sure how he would get past standing up Astoria though.

Fighting off the build of anger to blast something he instead sighed deeply at the complicated situation he had gotten himself into. Stuffing the letter into his pocket to show Harry he scanned the other envelopes for anything noteworthy. There were nothing more than a few bills for the facility and requests from potential new client that he had no desire to look into at the moment.

Moving to leave Draco looked down as he stepped on the Prophet with a crunch. Stupid bloody owl. Picking it up out of boredom and a desire for his office to not look like a trash bin he scanned the page. The bold letters plastered across the front of the page gained his interest in an instant and he read with the utter most importance. Draco's hands let the paper slip away as he ran to the floo, letting the Prophet drop back to the floor.

The Boy Who Lived: DEAD OR ALIVE?

Our very own Harry Potter has went missing in the field locals have reported. Last known sighting was at 3pm in Stamford. After hearing an explosion a witness from a neighboring building say they saw numerous curses thrown by both the Saviour and 4 other unidentified wizards. The famous auror was struck and appeared to be severely wounded as he stumbled over a body and behind an outbuilding and into trees. When curses ceased and the unidentified wizards appeared to scan the property. It seemed from the witness's window observation he was not found nor were any other bodies. There have also been no reports that the auror is back at the Ministry and the Ministry refuses to give a public statement at this time but they have required location to be withheld.

XXXXXXXX

All but falling out of the floo Draco glanced around the empty living room Harry would be there. He has to be. "Harry!" he called. With no answer and quickly jumping to his feet Draco started climbing the stairs 2 at a time. What was the bloody Gryffindor thinking? Like a bloody gryffindor obviously. His heart was beating faster than he cared to admit to himself. It was a true fear of losing the man. Now. Now he understood what Harry had felt like just days ago. It was a horrible, terrible feeling.  
Bursting through the man's bedroom door and seeing the covered form in bed he rested his hands on his knees to take a few deep breath before sighing in relief. A bandaged Harry laying what appeared to be asleep but seemed to stir after hearing him take a breath. The wound wrappings took place of his shirt and his unruly hair another level of chaotic.

Taking a step forward Draco was torn between irritation and happiness. He didn't care how much his emotions fell into his words. "Harry! I came as soon as I found out. Why didn't you send a patronus or owl? I thou…." his sentence ceased as the hard tip of a wand was jabbed into the side of his neck. Slowly he turned his eyes to the side to see none other than the scorn of Weasley.

"How in the fuck did you get in here! Come to finish the job have you?" Ron growled loudly.

Draco let out an annoyed huff and felt his hard mask fall back into place. "Go on Weasel. Do your worse," he said cooly, glancing back to see Harry hadnt moved anymore. He wanted desperately to go for his wand but knew despite his reflexes the redhead had the upper hand without chance of fault. Sure Ron was slow, but his wand was already aimed and Draco was sure a line of truly meant curses were lined up in the dimwits brain.

"Ron stop it," Harry mumbled without opening his eyes shocking both men from their confrontation.

"Oi mate how are you feeling? Was he the one that shot it?" The man was throwing daggers with his eyes into Draco's. "How did you get past the wards ferret face?" Ron spat.

The insult seemed to wake Harry up a bit more. "What? Of course not." Harry rolled his head over to look at them more properly. "Lower your fucking wand," Harry demanded.

"What? Why the fuck is he here? He's come to finish whatever they started. You said Malfoy was there," Ron spoke still not taking his eyes off the blond.

"And I almost thought you couldn't be any dafter," Draco couldnt help but laugh only to feel the tip of the wand dig deeper into his neck muscles.

"Did I say fucking Draco?" Harry asked roughly looking up at his friend. "No. Now lower it."

"Ronald! Quit it!" Hermione chimed in quite loudly. It was the first time Draco took notice of the witch's presence in the room.

Ron looked like he had been smacked and he looked to the witch real quick before returning his eyes to Draco. "Mione! Can you not see who this is?" he asked.

"Im not blind Ronald! Now quit it," she said again in an almost pleading way as she tried to calm the redhead.

Ron furrowed his brows angrily still staring at Draco but his shoulders seemed to ease a little. "Then why is he here? Why are you two defending him? And how the bloody hell did he get in? Your wards are some of the strongest in the whole damn country!"

"Because they are set to let him in," Harry replied closing his eyes again as if the confrontation was both exhausting and pointless.

"What? Why in the name of Merlin are they set for him?" Ron made sure to add extra emphasis to the word him.

"Now you really are just being fucking daft Ron. Obviously I set them to. Now put down your fucking wand." Harry peaked his eyes open again to glare at his friend which apparently was enough as the redhead slowly lowered his wand.

Draco looked between them Harry and Ron unsteadily. Most of him was dying to run to Harry's side and make sure he was okay. But a small part of him questioned if it was the right choice. Weasley could set him on fire in seconds if he moved to quick. Then they also hadn't told anyone about their relationship. We're they ready for that?

"It's okay Draco," Harry said 's eye's stayed fixed on the redhead's eyes looking for the slightest sign of movement. He hesitated but Harry's voice was so comforting and pulling. So he slowly stepped to the side away from Ron and closer to Harry.

Ron gapped. "Draco? Since when is Malfoy Draco?"

Harry watched as Draco shot another glare at his friend with an intensity he was sure that could kill someone. "It's ok Draco, he won't do anything. Come on," Harry reassured him like he would a timid dog. Draco growled realizing that about himself and let out a slow deep breath through his nostrils.

Restraining everything within him to curse the red head and he instead finally felt the relief as he rushed to Harry's side. "Harry are you really ok? I thought you were taking them with you? I told you you shouldn't have gone alone!" He allowed himself half a head turn to see the redhead wide eyed and grasping his wand with white knuckles. "Why didn't you at least take the Weasel? I told you to!"

"Harry? Told him? What the bloody hell is happening here?" Ron stammered in confusion.

"Ronald….." Hermione said gently from the side. Ron looked at her for explanation. Luckily after years together his non existent knowledge of body language had grown through an apologetic look and nod that made it clear for him.

"The ferret?" Ron shouted.

Draco growled lowly and Harry squeezed his hand. "Draco quit it."

Ron threw his hands in the air. "I can't believe this. You are kidding me right? Right?" He looked back to Hermione for reassurance but only received a barely noticeable head shake.

Harry took a deep breath trying his best to ignore Ron's bad take of the situation. "I've been with Draco a while now."

"Do fucking what!?" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Ron you don't know what it was like for him. Yes It's no excuse but he isn't that person anymore. He is different…." Harry tried to explain but Ron interrupted him.

"Different? Different?!" Ron shouted throwing his hands up in the air. "You seriously think he is different? That he what? Loves you or something? He is probably using you for some sick twisted plot!"

"Watch your mouth Weasel before I hex it off! I fucking lov…." Draco words were cut off to grimace as Harry squeezed his hand with more strength than the blond thought the man would have in his gave him a pointed look. "Draco shut up. You aren't helping." Draco growled in return suppressing his anger once again.

"That fer.." Rons mouth snapped shut and he stumbled backwards clinching his throat.

"Let's go downstairs Ron," Hermione said gently walking past the redhead as if she hadn't cast a silencing spell on him. "We need to talk and I think they want to be alone for a moment."

Draco watched as the redhead's face muscles tightened and loosened as he was fighting the spell for the ability to speak but then he twisted his neck and instead punched the wall when he turned to follow the witch out of the room. The way he pulled his arm back and shook his hand from what was obvious pain caused Draco to laugh. That would have to do for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* I know there wasn't much smut but I wanted to get on past some of the serious stuff. I suck at dialogue and stuff. I'm just horrible at this whole thing aint I? *silently cries through genuine laughter*


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter tops out at 12k words. My longest yet. Although it took a while I think I am very happy with this chapter. It had a lot of emotional shifting I think. It felt like it anyways!
> 
> A/N 2: So I was writing one day right? Doing my thing. I suddenly realized this story is coming close to the end. I had a little meltdown at that realization! But with the help of my wonderfully amazing beta Bella, I finished organizing and planning out the end of this fic as well. I'm slightly sad, kind of excited, and potentially proud depending on if people like it.
> 
> Side note: I'm not a friggin English major and I have never wrote anything before. There are going to be punctuation and grammar errors. It's reality. Can't handle it don't read.

**XXXXXXXX**

Shifting in his seat a bit uncomfortable at first Harry looked at Ron from across the coffee table. His face was red and twisted. Somewhere between anger and disgust. Like someone had just snatched the last chocolate frog that would ever be made from in front of his mouth and just thrown it in the bin. Hermione had even moved the chairs around in the living room so they were all sitting across from each other instead of off to the sides. Which was best he supposed and at least she had left him his chair for seating. Harry had given them all half an hour to calm down and to talk to Draco about handling the situation. They had easily agreed that Harry would do the talking since it was his friends.

Breaking the little stare he and Ron had been stuck in, Harry glanced at Draco to his side. The blond seemed tense but otherwise had slipped back into his cool reserved mask of indifference. He wasn't sure Hermione or Ron would be able to tell though. Why hadn't they planned out how to address them yet? Why hadn't he just gotten them both to leave after bringing him home? _Because you were a bit out of it at the time and because you've been focusing on the case. Keeping Draco out of Azkaban and all that._

"Alright Harry," Hermione said through the thickness in the air. "I think it'd be best to start from the beginning, don't you?"

Harry looked back at the anger in Ron's blue eyes when Hermione spoke and clenched his jaw together. He wasn't so sure the beginning was best considering it had basically just been drunk shagging for a while. But there wasn't really any other way to put it.

"I don't think that's the best idea really," Harry tried to play it off as to avoid that bit.

Hermione just looked at him with that look that he knew he wasn't getting out of it. "We're your best friends. Just tell us."

"So sure about that?" he asked her gesturing with a nod to Ron. Harry watched as Hermione and Ron shared a look that seemed to subdue the redhead a tad. Then she merely turned back and raised an eyebrow at him waiting.

"Okay fine," Harry sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "Well uh….I was just at the Leaky you know. Like normal. I went to get another drink and I when I got back Draco in my seat. Trust me I wasn't happy at first," Harry insisted shaking his head and avoiding eye contact with everyone. "We ended up talking….or…..well….maybe more like subtly insulting one another. But it was fun you know cause we were drunk. Then we…."

"Had a good shag," Draco finished for him abruptly.

Harry felt his face flush hot with embarrassment. That was not at all how he had hoped to go about the story. Ron's face turned redder than a smoking howler before but by the glare he was giving Draco it wasn't from embarrassment.

"We really don't need the shag details if you don't mind. I'd rather Ron keep his head intact," Hermione suggested quite unaffected by the fact.

Trying to push past the awkwardness in his muscles Harry huffed at the blond's bluntness to continue. "After that we came across each other at the Leaky again. Then we made a bit of an….," he hesitated like the words didn't want to come out causing him to ruffle his hair and shake them out. "...arrangement to meet up at my place sometimes." Harry rubbed the back of his neck again but now he was trying to keep a smile off his face. Realizing how far they had come in their relationship made his heart thump happily. "It just grew from there and here we are."

The room was silent for a moment a smile still teasing at the corners of his mouth. Then Hermione giggled. "I told you this whole casual thing wouldn't work out Harry didn't I? As soon as you said he wants to keep it casual, the look on your face. Told you so!" Harry rolled her eyes at her bragging and her laughint increased.

Draco furrowed his brows. "What are you on about Granger?"

Hermione slowed her laughter. "I've just had a lot longer to adjust to the situation. I told him he would get attached. I love telling him I told you so, and this may possibly be the biggest one in our lives. I'm quite enjoying it."

Draco raised his eyebrows and turned to face Harry. "Oh? A lot longer?"

_Shit._ Harry put his hands up quickly faking his innocence. "I may have talked to her a little about things. I didnt tell her who you were or give bloody details! She worked out male and Slytherin from school all on her own! And it's not my fault she followed me through the floo!"

Before Draco could respond Ron shot up right on the edge of the couch with wide eyes looking at Hermione and making some form of guttural noises in his throat, desperately trying to speak. Hermione simply huffed at him. "Yes Ron I've known. Not that long mind you. I've known it was a male Slytherin for a while but I didn't actually believe it was Malfoy until that night.

"Wait does that mean you suspected Draco?" Harry asked.

"You really thought I hadnt? Honestly Harry. I half expected you 2 to start shagging in school and when that didnt happen I was certain it would once you returned his wand and testified for them all."

Harry could feel his jaw hanging slightly open. _Do what? Expected us to shag in school? I mean….._he didn't have time to ponder that admission because suddenly Ron stood making crazy gestures towards everyone and practically growling in frustration.

"Fine. Are you going to be civil? I'm not above something more than a silencing charm. You know I'm not in the mood to deal with it," Hermione warned him. Ron nodded his head eagerly in agreement and the witch flicked her wand at his face.

Instantly the redhead looked back to Harry and his mouth started moving like a firebolt. "Since when are you gay? Why wouldn't you tell me something like that! I'm suppose to be your best mate! I mean bloody hell you spent a lot of time looking at him in school but I didn't think you were checking out his arse and wanking to him every night!"

Harry blushed brightly at the accusation of how much he use to look at the blond. "I guess I have always been gay? I don't know. There has only ever been Ginny really and I never started thinking about it until…." Harry's words trailed off not wanting to discuss how Harry had come to really thinking about being with another man.

"So what the hell was Ginny about then? An experiment for you?" Ron asked with more irritation in his voice this time.

"No!" Harry stated defensively. "I loved Ginny Ron. I really did but just not in the way that…."

"You just used her then? Something to entertain yourself until you could find some boy toy?" the other man asked loud and harshly.

"Ron!" Hermione said firmly.

Harry stood to his feet quickly at the insult. "I didn't use her! If anything it was the other way around! She got tired of me not being so intriguing or whatever bullshit she said. Not that I really care mind you because we just weren't meant to be with each other. She just helped me learn more about myself which is how life works sometimes! Not everyone gets or stays with their high school crush!" He could feel the anger coursing through him and everything but the way Ron seemed to recoil a little had him flopping huffily back into his seat not caring anymore. "SHE is the one who wanted to do things to me Ron, and it made me really question what I liked. Blame Hermione and those bloody muggle magazines she was giving her if you want to blame my failed relationship and sexual awakening on someone."

"What?" Ron gaped with a high pitched yelp. "What bloody muggle magazines?" He turned to Hermione with a horrified expression. "No. You didn't! You shared our magazines?! With my bloody sister!"

"Honestly Ronald they aren't ours. They sell them by the thousands!" Hermione said in defense. "She saw me grab one when we went shopping and wanted one too." Hermione let out a frustrated noise. "Seriously quit looking at me like that. It's not like their magazines had anything different than ours. It's all the same stuff."

"Is not! I'm not the one getting buggered here! You are and….." Ron's face froze and he turned awkwardly towards Harry. "...wait….you let my sister bugger you?"

Harry buried his face in his hands not knowing what else to do at this point. He heard Draco laughed hysterically from the side and he groaned.

"Oh sweet mother of Merlin," Ron said breathlessly like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Someone obliviate me. For all things magical do it. Please. I need the image out of my head. Holy Harpies Hermione what….oh Im gonna be sick."

Hermione scoffed at him. "Care to be anymore dramatic do you?"

That seemed to shake Ron out of his shock for a second and he looked at Harry still uneasy like. "Why on earth did you let her bugger you!?" Ron's eyes grew wide again and he look back to his wife. "Do you want to bugger me to Hermione? Do all girls want that? What do…."

Harry couldn't take it anymore and was rubbing his palms into his face repeatedly, trying to rid himself of the embarrassment. "Please. Please for everything that is our friendships can we not discuss my sex life anymore?"

Draco snorted. "Okay Weasley Harry is no longer taking questions at this time but I am available. What do you wish to know? The mechanics of what goes where and how exactly it gets into that form are fairly standard and I assume you can figure it out. At the moment Harry and I seem to be more into rough and exhibitionist sex but I am very curious to see these muggle magazines Granger. Who knows what we could get some ideas from. Harry mentioned them once before and the whole orgasm denial interest me. The choking was amazing and we did some spanking before. Id really like to get back into that and maybe ..."

"Hermione," Ron cut through weakly with desperate puppy dog eyes. "...will you PLEASE obliviate me now? I will do all the housework for a bloody week if you do."

"And why do you automatically assume Harry is the one constantly getting buggered Weasley? Granted he is but who knows. He may convince me soon enough to let him play with…"

"What?" Harry asked in excitement forgetting their situation.

Draco chuckled. "See? Over eager thing he is. Based on how much he squirms under me Id say he knows how to move his cock just as good. It tastes just as good anyway."

"Me to Hermione," Harry pleaded in desperation. He was somewhere between the point of hysterical laughter and crying. "What is your price for an obliviate? Hell forget Ron. I will do your housework for an entire month!"

Hermione's head fall back with a groan and she rolled her eyes at the immaturity of it all. Draco however laughed, which left Ron and Harry both begging for the conversation to be over.

**XXXXXXXX**

The rest of Friday night Harry spent sleeping. After Hermione had stomped her foot down uncharacteristically to shut them all up and gave them a scolding of course. Making sure to restate the damage Harry had received from his injuries and how he and Draco should handle things the rest of the night. She was brasher than usual and even Draco was nodding until she seemed satisfied that they had gotten the message. Thankfully Hermione chose that point to effortlessly push an eager Ron into the floo and they both returned home.

Sleep had even continued over well into Saturday afternoon for Harry. The last of the curse cuts along his stomach finished stitching themselves back together and his 2 cracked ribs healed fully during that time. He wasn't sure what Draco had spent his time doing as he slept, but the man had woken him up gently for a demanded late lunch that Loty was leaving on the bedside table as he put his glasses on.

The rest of Saturday was spent peacefully. A comfortable level of familiar quiet that allowed Harry further rest after Draco's surprise insistence on his well being. Making sure Loty ran him a hot bath and cooking a light dinner for him before he finally fell asleep early for the night. Apparently the curse and healing had taken more out of him. Perhaps Draco had known it would.

Sunday however was proving slow and daunting. The air in the house was stagnant and filled with unspoken anxiety. Hermione had come back to check on him while Ron opted to stay home due to the discomfort of the situation still. They had spent a while chatting over tea, having lunch, and discussing the redhead's trauma over Friday both career wise and relationship wise. She even want to badger him about his work reflexes. Mental and physical considering he was prone to such emotional impulses in some cases. It was a risk to both himself and the case when he did things like that but sometimes he just couldn't stop himself.

As Hermione continued on to inquiring about his current state of health and healing Harry was beginning to wear thin on the mothering. Draco had spent most of the time she was there holed up in Harry's favorite chair near the door, reading one of the old Black family books Harry had brought with him from Grimmauld Place. Or more accurately that Hermione had brought over when they were helping him move since they were, per her words, invaluable sources of information.

Draco had even continued to read it after Hermione's departure and he commented on Ron's ridiculous behavior. "What else would you expect from Weasley," had been Draco's main response as he seemed to care very little about the redhead's reaction to their relationship.

It was close to 5pm by the time Harry starting becoming restless and grew bored of watching the telly. The local channels always bored him. Talk shows, odd game shows, and advertisements were annoying. If he had to spend another minute listening to one more McDonald's ad there was a high chance he would throw the remote at the wall. Shutting off the box with a rough push of the button he sighed thankfully when the sound ceased.

Harry noted the still uncomfortable feeling in the air around them. Heavy and prickly. Looking over Draco was still immersed in his reading but now fully curled up in his chair, legs tucked in at an angle with the book resting on his thigh and an elbow on the arm rest. Some strands of blond hair loosely hung over the side of his forehead and the casual setting made the air around Harry's body lighten a little with a small smile.

"What are you reading?" he asked genuinely curious. It had to be pretty interesting to have held the man's attention for the 5 or so hours. He was sure the only thing that could hold his own attention that long would be a quidditch game.

Draco didn't bother moving or looking up. "Wenlock's Delved Theories: Numerology and the Stars. The theorized correlation between stars, planets, and their numerical value potentially increased or decreased when calculating constellations in as one."

_Okay. So Hermione level interesting. _Harry wasn't sure what to say back to that since he had no knowledge on any of those subjects. So he allowed them to slip back into the comfortable, but not so comfortable anymore, silence again and he simply studied the blank telly screen.

He needed something he could get lost in like that. There wasn't any particular hobby that stuck out to him and being an auror was slightly less than satisfactory. It just was what he did. Neither hate nor enjoyment came from his job. Maybe he needed to start reading some of the books he had and find something he really found interesting in life besides flying.

"So I was thinking…." Harry started. Draco raised his eyes from the pages of his book to look at him. The way the blondes grey eyes looked from under his lashes at that angle made him look not particularly enthused about being disturbed but Harry continued on. "...I was thinking we could cook dinner tonight and watch a movie?" Cooking wasn't something he necessarily did often or was overly excited to do but he did actually enjoy it on occasion.

Draco raised his head up fully and stared at him blankly at the suggestion. "Why do we need to cook? You have a house elf."

Harry shrugged. It had sounded like a good idea in his head. To get the blond out of the bloody book, try and shake up the air a bit with physical activity and flavor. "It could be fun."

"Fun?" the blond repeated dumbly.

"It's kind of like potions really," Harry reasoned as if Draco didn't know what cooking was. "I mean I'm rubbish at potions but honestly I'm a pretty good cook. Imagine how great you will be after a few lessons." He knew he would win him over with the compliment.

"First a house wife and now a house elf," Draco sighed closing his book. "What other ways do you wish to use me Potter?"

"More than you know I can tell you that," Harry chuckled waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he stood. He couldn't imagine a better response and the blond had set himself up for it completely.

Draco did blush but proceeded to uncurl himself from his position and, albeit a bit reluctantly, followed Harry into the kitchen. He watched as the Gryffindor began levitating things out of cabinets and they started positioning themselves onto the counters. Lettuce, packages, seasonings, tortilla shells, beans, lemons, limes…..

"What exactly is it we are making?" Draco asked.

Harry opened the decent sized white package that had landed in front of him to reveal a large slab of red meat. "Steak faijta's and salsa," he answered. After a few minutes of sliding vegetables and ingredients around, some of which were in front of Draco, he grabbed a knife from a wooden holder and went straight to slicing the meat into extra fine strips.

Following Harry's instruction Draco picked up a knife from the same holder on the counter and began working with the tomatoes he had been told to dice. "How is it you learned to do this?" Draco questioned after he finished the last of the red vegetable and began chopping the cilantro. Harry only took a pan off the wall and put it on the stove. Turning on the burner the man began slicing some bell peppers and Draco wondered if he had heard him, but as he went on to say something again, Harry finally spoke.

"I did a lot of cooking before I went to Hogwarts and then in the summers too. It was like my payment for living at the house I suppose." His voice very nonchalant.

"Payment?" Draco found the concept absurd and even more absurd to say out loud. Paying to live at home? _"_You had to pay to live at home?"

Harry scoffed. "Hardly my home," he drizzled some oil in the pan causing it to sizzle. "I was just a basket case to them." Memories of Aunt Petunia spitting down at him from over his shoulder and constantly correcting what he was doing played in his mind. Her threats if he burnt and wasted their food or if the bacon was just slightly over crisped…..

Draco looked at Harry. _That can't be true_. "What do you mean just a basket case?"

The raven haired man shook his head not wanting to think about such unpleasant memories when he wanted to be enjoying his time with the blond. Because in all honestly who knew what tomorrow held. "We can talk about it another time. Not tonight yeah?" he offered to finish the topic off.

The blond went on to start crushing and mincing garlic. He got the hint to drop the conversation but he worked a bit slower than previously. Obviously Draco had heard a few rumours of Harry's childhood, not very many and the ones he had heard he was sure just couldn't be true. Saviour of the wizarding world under stairs?

It was hard not to try and pry him for more information so Draco worked silently until the meat and peppers were searing away on the pan. Harry placed a bowl in front of him then and went on to teach him the measurements of different spoons. Mostly which were used for spices and lemon or lime juice.

True to Harry's word Draco found the whole process very similar to potions. The man had apparently put him to the task of making the salsa. Which he appreciated because the flipping and sliding of the pan Harry was doing wasn't the same as simply stirring in the bowl like he would in a cauldron.

Oil splattered onto the Gryffindor as he mixed in some of the spices they had measured, and he jumped back much to Draco's amusement. The whole cooking thing was proving entertaining, therapeutic and provided a sense of homey relaxation to encase them. When paired with the heated scent of Mexican food it caused smiles and pleasant thoughts as an abused Harry vanished from his mind.

His thoughts turned even more pleasant when they finally sat down to eat their final product. Draco was taken off guard to find it actually tasted pretty good. Maybe not to the same level of some of the upper class restaurants he had dined in but it definitely rivaled some house elves. Perhaps it was because of having worked the process himself, and with Harry, that made it taste all the better.

"Alright I admit it. These are pretty good," Draco finally said stuffing the last bit of his tortilla shell into his mouth. Harry only chuckled as he was finishing off his own plate.

Harry gather some salsa on a chip. "Glad it was to your taste your highness. Not bad for servant work eh?" he wiped his mouth and ignored the glare from Draco. "Loty?"

CRACK. "Yes...yes Master?" the little elf's voice was trembling to the right of him having appeared right next to him. Big eyes tearful with anticipation. He was always this way when Harry chose to cook anything more than tea or coffee.

"Can you take care of all the dishes and put the kitchen back in order please?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

Loty raised up on the toes of his little feet eagerly. "Yes Master! Yes!" he squeaked excitedly. "Loty will clean, clean, clean. Spotless perfection sir more than before!" and he disappeared with a quick CRACK.

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "So you let your elf have a mental meltdown just so you can cook once in a while, hmm? My my…..what would Granger think of you breaking his little heart?" Draco tsked playfully.

"Oh shove it. Hermione actually encourages it. Thinks he will grow tolerant and learn to enjoy it one day. That was about 3 years ago and as you can see that theory has gotten nowhere." he gestured to the empty space the elf had just occupied. "So was it like potions?" Harry took a sip of his tea waiting. The blond had seemed to enjoy himself so especially once they had started measuring things out and stirring.

Draco straightened the shirt of Harry's that he had transfigured to be a bit longer as the empty plates between them vanished. "Maybe….." he said with the faintest hint of a small smile. "It was like potions I suppose. At least my bit was. I'm not so sure about what you were doing."

"Well we will just have to do it again so I will teach you." Harry smiled and watched Draco as he lifted a shoulder clearly not opposed to the idea. He assumed the blond was a little resistant to admitting he had enjoyed it.

When Draco excused himself from the counter for the loo Harry felt a warmth grow inside him watching the blond walk away. The last week or so the days had seemed to blur together with the speed of an emotional firebolt ride. Twist, turn, dive, rise, flip, steady out. This was nice and for the moment it felt normal and peaceful again. Like many of the nights they had spent together before Draco had admitted his crimes.

_Now for a good movie. _Harry thought it would be good. Draco had found a few of the movies interesting so far after all._ Maybe a laugh? Or something romantic? Hmmm._ Walking over to the sitting room wall he opened it to reveal his shelves of choices determined to pick something fun and relaxing. _Austin Powers! _Scanning the movies Harry quickly became distressed about his collection.

"What did you do to my movies!" he shouted just as Draco was opening the loo door. Harry's eyes were wide with concern as the blond sank down onto the couch like nothing was wrong. He had been collecting since he had gotten the house. It wasn't a productive hobby but it was something fun and meaningless to do when he wanted to relax or blow time.

Casually crossing one leg over the other Draco leaned back. "It's called organization Potter. They are placed both alphabetically and by genre now."

"But where did they all go? I'm missing nearly half!" he spoke fast. "Did you incendio what you didn't find worthy?" Harry turned back to scan the remaining movies more closely, looking for some of his favorites. Back to the Future, Star Wars, Beetlejuice, Lion King, Titanic, Toy Story…..

Draco turned a faint pink behind his back and flicked his wand. 3 large stacks of movies levitated themselves from behind the tv stand where he had put them out of the way when the man had been sleeping. Harry visibly relaxed seeing the movement before turning and looking from the him, to the stacks, and back to him.

"Yes yes I know," the blond tried to wave off with a hand. "Draco wanting to watch muggle movies. Go on and make all your playful insults. Just be quick and pick one already."

Harry snorted and tried not to smile looking over the movies now sitting on the coffee table. Apparently this was something the blond had done Friday or Saturday night while he was recovering. Some of his favorites had ended up among the blond's choices but then…..

"You want to watch the Little Mermaid?" Harry picked up the colorful case in uncertainty. It wasn't a favorite or movie he had watched in the last year or so, and it was just another animated princess movie. The company that produced it though was a favorite of his though so he went ahead and bought it.

"Muggles seriously think those are what merpeople look like?" Draco asked in annoyed confusion and partial disbelief. "Of course I want to watch it and see what they are on about. It looks absurd. Plus…..I do like that drawing style they use. It's really an art," he admitted.

"It's called animation," Harry clarified. "Muggles don't actually believe mermaids, merpeople, exist. They just I dont know. Find the idea arousing? Or something? I'm not quite sure."

"Arousing?" Draco wrinkled his nose as if the words themselves were foul. It was a disgusting idea and he had thought as much when he had seen bright red hair, a smiling face with breasts, and a fishtail on the cover. "What is arousing to them? They are beasts. Not humans. Do they think they are going to have sex? Merpeople lay eggs, they don't have intercourse. Besides she doesn't look over 15. Who makes a movie about that?"

Harry shook his head. It wasn't like he knew the answer. He had never talked to muggles about mermaids and the ones he had heard really talking about it were children like him at primary school. Hardly a time anyone was considering anything past the fascination they could be real but of course muggle adults always was clear it wasn't true and just a story. "I dont bloody well know. Plus it's a kid's movie just about romance and love and all that. Nothing more."

"Just put it in and satisfy my curiosity." The whole idea and concept of this mermaid had been partially intriguing him and partially disturbing him since he had seen it. He may have even went on and watched it himself if he knew how to work the telly. Then again maybe not. Despite having watched it a few times now and each time being different maybe the one time he would pick something and watch it without Harry the thing would jump at him or suck him in.

Shaking his head in amusement Harry did as the blond asked. _This should be interesting. _Harry could already see Draco's twisted expression. Grimacing, arched eyebrow, pouting like frown when deeply trying to understand something. It wasn't what he had planned for but it would probably be entertaining from what he remembered.

The expressions the blond provided throughout the movie was even more entertainment than he had expected. Harry actually spent majority of the time watching him from the side of his eye instead of the actual movie itself. Draco's eyebrow that had been quite continually arched had to be sore by now. It had only gotten a few breaks thanks to boredom and grimaces in between.

"So let me get this straight," Draco started as Ariel kissed Eric against the sunset. "A merperson makes a deal with a grossly oversized grindlylow to become human and marry a muggle?"

That was a simple but accurate summary. "Pretty much," Harry confirmed. Then that pouty frown he had expected finally appeared and a corner of his own mouth raised upwards.

"I suppose some aspects of it aren't too far off," Draco pondered and dragged out the words. "Although merpeople making deals with grindylow would never happen," he continued. "Nor a merperson wanting to be with a muggle, or even a wizard as a matter of fact. And they can definitely not sing that beautiful at all outside of water. Not even close. Underwater yes. Land no."

These muggle movies themed around magic or fairy tales were proving interesting to compare against reality. Harry had a lot, some of which were still on the shelves. But not for long though. How much had the muggles actually gotten right and wrong? Were they the result of poor oblivations or muggles who hadn't been obliviated and just tried to understand it without the aid of a wizard? Was it squib work or muggleborns morphing tales? Suddenly Draco felt an urge to research.

Harry could see more questions forming in the blonds expression the longer he sat just staring at the telly as the ending music played. "Alright alright, enough Little Mermaid vs wizarding world before you start making a chart." Maybe Draco could make a comparison chart one day. _Good probability based on that reaction._

Casting a tempus Harry exhaled heavily feeling an unpleasant weight drop on his shoulders again. He hadn't realized how much it had lifted throughout the evening. They needed to rest considering tomorrow. So they both would have their wits about them and be ready for anything.

"We should get to bed. Sleep for….." he found he didn't want to say the words. Luckily though he didn't have to. A somber expression that the blond almost managed to mask flickered on his face. His lips sealing tightly and a grim nod of understanding.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Harry laid under the covers mulling over the whole process as he waited for Draco to finish showering. He had showered first since Draco wanted to transfigure some proper robes for tomorrow. Draco wanted his own clothes back or to go out shopping dearly, but neither was an option yet. _Maybe if tomorrow goes well_.

The day could go so many different ways. His confession regardless was sure to be proven truthful under the veritaserum regardless. Unless Draco had left out more than he admitted to, which Harry highly doubted. From there he could be released back under a form of witness protection. Considering he had committed some crime he wasn't certain that was an option though. _He has been more than cooperative. It could be still_.

They could just ship him off to Azkaban of course. To await a full trial if they believed in anyway that he wanted to participate in the muggle case or the documents he forged were of extreme amounts of money or theft. Harry hadn't looked closely at those files but Draco had said there was nothing serious in them. Money laundering mostly.

Trying desperately not to think about it anymore Harry instead wondered what was taking the blond so long. Draco had been in the shower at least 20 minutes now. At the manor with his luxurious bathroom and surplus of beauty products he probably took long baths, but in Harry's small one he couldn't imagine the man staying longer than needed.

When Harry finally heard footsteps crossing the hall and into the room he sat up. "I wondered if you would ever come back."

Draco was finishing toweling off his hair and picked up a pair of fresh pants he had transfigured. "Figured Id get one more good wash in before they lock me away for who knows how long," he grumbled lowly slipping them on and avoided eye contact.

_It won't be long. It wont. _Harry knew he would probably be held until the end of the day tomorrow at minimum. Time for them to process his confession and come to a decision for punishment.

"I won't let them do that to you," Harry finally said softly as Draco joined him under the covers. Because he wouldn't let them lock him up forever.

"You can't save everyone," Draco pointed out dully.

Harry laid down onto his side and propped his head up with one arm facing Draco. "No. Only you," The blond glared at him from the corner of his eye. Maybe something else to focus on would do them both some good and tire them out since neither seemed particularly tired.

"Sooooooo, I think you owe me a little show." Harry tried to sound like he wasn't blushing for openly wanting it. After he had left and was replaying the visual he wondered if he would really have the gall to request it in such a manner.

Draco furrowed his brows. _Show? _He tried thinking of when they had discussed any types of shows but nothing came to mind. "What are you on about?"

Harry found a spot on the bed sheet to thumb at his apprehensive expression. _Should have just kept it for wanking material instead of embarrassing yourself. _"I mean you got to finish off the other day. I didn't and…...it was pretty hot watching you wanking on the couch. I want the full show of that," he clarified more confidently at the end. The longer he thought about it the more he did want it.

"You stayed and watched?" Draco was slightly surprised he had had an audience without realizing it.

"Of course not. I had to go. I did see enough to make me hesitate though," Harry hooked his finger under the covers and began pulling them down slowly.

Draco huffed in amusement at Harry's desire. Being a bit into exhibitionism, he liked the fact the man had stood there watching him. The annoyance of having been interrupted and then left alone paired with the raging sexual hormones had put him in quite the frustrated state causing tunnel vision. His orgasm and hand being the only things he cared about in the moment.

"Alright," Draco pushed the covers the rest of the covers down to his thighs. "I guess you need a good performance so you don't forget about me when I'm gone." He gave the man a smug grin before he threw his arm over his eyes to focus. He wasn't embarrassed to be watched at all but the extra pressure of knowing Harry was the one waiting and watching him for pure enjoyment had him shifting in the bed a little trying to get comfortable. It had to be the best wanking session he had ever had if it was going to be a show.

Palming himself through his black silk pants he shoved them down below his scrotum, using it to hold them in place before grabbing onto his length. He was only half hard but a few moments of replayed memories and stroking his cock had him at full arousal. _Ready._

Draco worked on getting back to that moment. The feeling. His frustration when Harry had left him alone with a raging hard on. At that point he had been achingly hard. So close to shagging.

Pumping his cock loosely he could feel Harry's gaze stuck on him. It caused his skin to prickle. Letting go of himself he dragged his hand up his body to brush and tweak his nipple. Further heightening the sensation. His cock jumped at the waves of electric as he plucked at it.

Dropping his hand back to his erection he started pumping faster. That day he had wanked to letting Harry fuck him. Finally put him on bottom. The shaft he knew so well he would learn in a whole new way. Feel every ridge and bump of it as it was embedded into him as their sweaty worked up bodies molded together.

He bite his lip to keep from moaning at the image. For some reason moaning to his hand felt pitiful but it didn't stop him from thrusting up into his it enthusiastically as he let out a puff of air. Hopefully this was proving a good show because he was getting off to it even more than he thought he would. It was finally giving himself over completely that was heightening it. Letting the Gryffindor connect to him in every way possible. It made him completely vulnerable but he wanted their relationship to be full and complete both physically and mentally. Both fully entrusting the other.

Draco did allow a throaty moan to that as his orgasm flared up. It was right there. _Just a little more. _Then suddenly the arm covering his face was yanked away. The light stung his eyes but they flicked open regardless in a rush of excitement. Seeing the man, fixed emerald green eyes, looking down at him in such an admiring and hungry way sent him over the cusp. He came with a tight chest and open but noiseless mouth, cum spilling over his fingers as he fisted himself through his orgasm.

Their eyes remained locked as his hand slowed. It felt like an intense moment until Draco couldn't help but let his eyes drift shut as his hand stilled and body relaxed from his release. _Damn good that was._ Basking in the remaining flood of endorphins he felt Harry's nose brush his jaw and a hand sliding over his pectoral, brushing his neglected nipple causing him to shiver in over sensitivity.

"Now that. Was a show," Harry said huskily into his neck. Warm breath ghosting his slightly damp skin gave him shivers .

Wondering briefly when Harry had become so primal like he wanted to hear the compliment again. "Yea?" he asked breathlessly. Had he always been to caught up in his head with everything else to realize it? Was Harry getting more confident in bed? Had something shifted in their relationship? _Obviously._

"Yea," was the only response he got in return as Harry's hand wondered south and the weight on the bed shifted. Draco looked down his long body to see him admiring and tracing the sides of his ribs. Then surprised him by leaning forward to lick a trail of cum off his lower stomach.

Draco felt his cock twitch in renewed interest as he watched Harry continue licking away the spots of cum littering his lower stomach. He allowed the man to move the slack hand from his deflated manhood and he began sucking his fingers clean. Draco inhaled sharply at the sight. It felt like he was being pampered and boredlined erotic in his mind.

Harry released his hand and went to licking the remaining amount of his seed from the base of Draco's cock. Gently working his way up the waned prick causing the man to squirm a little from over sensitivity when he reached the tip.

Not wanting to torture him Harry dropped down to the dip of Draco's hip and thigh, nibbling and licking lightly until he reached his balls. Without leaving room for anticipation Harry busied himself by sucking a testicle into his mouth and rolling it around on his tongue. The blonds sack was scarcely covered in fine hairs which his tongue dragged across them, savoring the salty taste of flesh on top of the fresh layer of cum he now possessed on his taste buds.

Caressing the man's thighs he alternated testicles until he heard a groan and his bum lifted off the bed slightly. It was his cue to move lower. Letting go of Draco's sack with a pop sound he ducked underneath to taste the sweat that had gathered there while he had wanked. Thinking of what had happened just before they had been interrupted Harry's erection throbbed. He had been tongue fucking and fingering the blond like he wanted to now. Excepted he wanted more now.

Lifting up he worked himself out of his pants quickly. He made challenging eye contact with the blond, noted the slight growth of his cock, and doved back under the man's balls. Attached himself to the puckered hole hidden beneath sucking, and breaching him with his tongue before Draco could register it.

"Fuck!" Draco called out. Harry sucked and tongued him harder. Lapping away hungrily at the taste. He hadn't realized how much he missed it. Without warning he unlatching himself just enough to slide his finger inside Draco's hole and twist, while his tongue went back to work beside it. It also tried to gain entry as his finger moved in and out.

_Bloody hell. _Harry thought as he forced his tongue in finally beside his finger. He couldn't even hear the blond's moans._ I gotta ride him this time. No other option. _It had been a while since he was in that much control and he needed that right now. The blond needed to relax and he needed to make him feel good. Show him he still could take care of the situation when Draco was hesitant.

Slipping a second finger in easily in place of his tongue which had already worked his muscles loose a little more Harry took a breath to calm his mind. It was a sight watching his fingers moving into Draco's body. Experimentally he played with 3rd which the blond took a little rougher but still beared down on his hand in want of more.

Harry whimpered himself. Cock leaking steadily he couldn't take it anymore. Withdrawing his hand he moved up to kiss the blond. Purposely allowing his cock to brush against the man's entrance and drag back up bumping into his balls over and over. Each time a little bit harder as he lost himself in the snogging and rutting like a teenager would. He was so lost in his own head that he wasn't brought back until Draco grabbed his hair roughly, forcing him to detach himself and look at him.

"Are you going to fuck me or what?" Draco's voice was heavy and agitated. He had been denied the surplus of friction Harry was getting. His cock was back to full stiffness, throbbing as the raven haired man teased him endlessly with his tongue, fingers, and now cock over and over again. It was time for someone to get fucked one way or another even if it meant he didn't get exactly what he wanted.

"You want...what?" Harry half asked pulling away further. Mind still heavily clouded in lust. Had he heard that right? They had never actually proposed him bottoming.

Draco growled at the hesitation. "Merlin's beard so help me Potter…."

Harry silenced him with a fierce and bruising kiss on the lips. Adrenaline flooding his blood with excitement. Not willing to lose the opportunity in case he heard wrong he shoved 2 fingers back into the blond's wet and more yielding hole. He quickly reinstered the 3rd finger more roughly causing Draco to moan loudly but he didn't keep it there long.

Murmuring the lubrication spell Harry went back to his knees between the blond's legs and generously lathered up his own cock. He wasn't sure he could get inside the man fast enough. Hooking Draco's thighs he pulled his arse towards him. He glanced down at the dark shining puckered opening pulsing and let out a stuttered breath. What he needed so urgently was slowing down in a surreal moment.

Placing the aching head of his cock firmly against the man, Harry gasped when he breached Draco's tight ring of muscles. Regardless of being worked open he was still unbelievably tight. "Oh…." Harry gasped, eyes blown and pupils dilated.

_Holy fucking hell. _Harry squeezed his eyes shut willing himself not to come as he began to sink neither fast or slow into the channel. It was the perfect speed but it still managed to steal his air. He had never topped for a man before. It was similar and the same concept as a woman, but it was so much different also. Draco was hotter inside. Tighter. _So much better._

Reaching the hilt Harry paused. Allowing a moment for Draco to become accustomed to the feeling like he had originally appreciated. He could swear the blond had said he had bottomed before. _Blaise? Once? _Either way he needed a moment to breath himself. The stretching tightness around his cock felt like it was cutting off some of his oxygen.

Harry opened his eyes searching Draco's face for pain but all he saw was closed eyes in concentration. He moved his hips around experimentally and tried to breathe through the new sensations. As soon as he did the blond's eyes snapped open.

"More," Draco said immediately. His voice was strained a little and Harry noticed the hard grip he had on his cock.

Doing as he was told Harry began to slowly retreat from the warmth, but his body didn't allow him to go far. It wanted to stay in such a nice place. As soon as the slickness around the base of his cock felt the cool air he snapped himself back into the heat causing a startled gasp from the blond. It was so high pitched inhalation that he stopped.

"Are you okay?" The look on Draco's face had also had him concerned for the man's pleasure.

That worry was squashed with a quick snappy reply. "Shut up and work before I cum by myself," Draco complained bearing down on Harry's cock. Harry replied eagerly by snapping his hips again. Then again until he established a hard rhythm. There was nothing soft about it. His body working on auto pilot with greed.

He focused on watching himself penetrating the man's body. The sight of his fingers compared nothing to this. Grunting he watched himself faster and faster. Then he felt a clenching of the muscles around his cock causing him to falter in his movements. It was like a pulse of electric that almost caused him to cum.

Looking up and rocking back in again he could see the struggle on the man's face. He was looking away from him despite still making beautiful noises of satisfaction. Harry had no clue what he was doing. Was it to much? Was he not good enough? Is he fighting it? Considering he was stroking himself and moaning Harry took a gamble on what the problem was.

"You can let go with me Draco," Harry tried. He got a whimper as a response. "You can let go," he tried again to comfort him. Trying to reassure him it was okay to completely relax.

Draco mewled louder the more Harry talked. His voice was husky, gravely, rough, and strained. It sounded thrilling and his cock throbbed at the man's affection. It was sickening and heart filling at the same time. It only worsened when Harry replaced his own hand and began stroking him in time with his quickening pace. Harry leaned down closer. So that his fist was hitting his own stomach just so he could reach his face.

"I'm here Draco. I'm here for you. Come for me Draco. I've got you," Harry murmured into his ear with heavy heat, lips against the shell the same moment he brushed over his prostate for what had to be the 20th time.

That did it. He knew he was done for because he believed him. Draco felt his body finally relax, tension gone from his shoulders and thighs. When it happened his orgasm enveloped him and practically poured out of him with a cry. Quite literally as he sobbed in relief and the sticky cream was being smeared between their torso's. Harry continued stroking him as his back arched up, as he grabbed at the man's neck desperately for something to hold onto, and beared down on the cock driving right into his heart. Draco choked on the thought while still gasping for air.

Trying to keep the speed of his hand up to finish Draco's orgasm while he began thrusting frantically was a challenge. However, the second the man's sounds quieted Harry abandoned the tasks in favor of bracing himself on both hands. It allowed him the animalistic power of pounding as deeply into him as he possibly could while Draco's arse still clenched sporadically around him.

Then he was cumming with last puff of air. "Fuck Dracooooo…." he groaned as his eyes rolled back in his head. _Fuck I love him so much._ His nerve endings were pulsing like fire in his skin as it shot out of him and into the blond. Dropping his head to Draco's chest, laying their bodies flush together, Harry continued to rub their pelvises together. Keeping himself as deeply inside as he possibly could until the last of his pleasure and energy was milked from him until he finally stilled. Exhausted.

They lay there long enough for their bodies to feel stuck together before Harry gently removed himself from Draco and fell onto his back beside the man. Panting and empty for words his mind and body were swimming in the afterglow of mental and physical fulfillment. It felt like they had finally crossed a final barrier. Some barrier that would prevent anything from coming between them anymore. Nothing would be held back and everything would be given.

As their breathing regulated and silence filled the air again Harry could feel the blond's uncertainty and uncomfortableness of letting himself go so much. He wanted to try and lighten the mood like it wasn't a big deal, because it really wasn't.

"What do you think of bottoming?" Harry bit his cheek after he asked it, realizing that it was probably something he was not wanting to discuss considering it was likely the trigger of his discomfort.

Draco looked away hearing Harry's voice. It had all been overwhelming and the heat in his body making the heat in his cheeks about 10 times more tortuous. "I think you were suffocating me with affection," he muttered.

"You bloody well liked it and you know it," Harry countered trying to take a more playful tone.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked back to the blond feeling more relaxed with the little bit of banter. "I think we may be switching things up….ever now and again." Harry grinned widely at him. "What?"

"Oh nothing," Harry said lightly continuing with the playful mood, but the blond glared at him. "I was just thinking back to how I wondered if you'd ever let me top."

"You'd thought about it?" Draco asked him. He just assumed the raven haired man preferred to bottom. _He almost always submitted so easily._

Harry furrowed his brows and gave him a quizzical look. "Of course I have. I happen to have a cock in case you didn't notice and have you ever seen your ass in those trousers you wear? Merlin help me it took all the strength I had not to fight you for it sometimes. Especially that night in the park...ohhhh." Harry moaned aloud shamelessly at the memory.

"Why didnt you?" Draco tried imagining them actually fighting for it and he was sure if his cock wasn't completely drained it would be growing with interest.

Harry shrugged and waved his wand over them to clean them. "I like bottoming too. You seem like you wanted or needed the control. Someone you could be in control of. Besides I liked spending time with you and you were….." he didn't know how to put he was an emotional timid bloody git without insulting him so he just shook his head. "...Let's just say I wasn't about to start a fight with you over who's cock goes where."

Draco scoffed at the reasoning."Of course you'd put someone else's feelings before your own. Bloody Gryffindor." It was sweet in a way. Selfless. Harry didn't respond though. He seemed content to just lay there now. Maybe they didn't need to talk to ease the lingering anxiety coming back. Maybe…..

Draco turned into Harry's side and rested his head on the man's shoulder, bringing his arms up between them for comfort and hoping the man wouldn't point it out. They never cuddled after sex but the blond could still feel all the emotions coursing through him and more trying to come back. He could be taken away from all this in just a few days. The only comfort and happiness he had come to feel in many many years. Since well before the war.

Feeling tears slowly leaking from the corners of his eyes he buried his face into Harry's skin in embarrassment, praying to Merlin it would go unnoticed. An arm squeezed around him though and he knew that Harry had to know. Could feel his attempts at controlling his breathing so the tears wouldn't flow to heavily. "I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry," he said without a second thought.

"For what?" Harry asked softly. He didn't look down. There was no point considering his eyes were hidden and he was certain Draco didnt want to be looked at. He just squeezed his arm around him a little tighter

Draco pressed his face deeper into Harry's skin to stifle his sniffle. It hurt to feel, say, voice so openly and weakly but it was relieving. Honestly he wasn't sure exactly what he was apologizing for but it felt like it needed to be said. "Everything," he finally whispered. "I'm sorry for everything. Ever." His voice trailed off as a few more tears forced themselves out and Harry began softly stroking his hair with the arm that was around him.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The windowless room was surprisingly bright for an interrogation. Especially a room called the black room. Then again it was probably called that because it was guarded by a nice tangled web of magic. Protective and privacy charms, maybe even it's own set of private wards.

Draco resisted the urge to drum his fingers against the dark wooden table top with nervous energy and instead forced himself to appear placid. They had arrived at the Ministry at nearly 6am. Far to early but he couldn't sleep for anything so it hardly mattered. He probably should have since it very well could have been the last time he was in a comfortable bed for only Merlin knew how long. A sleeping draught would have been a good idea, but after his near death experience with the potion it had made him hesitant.

It had been Harry's idea to arrive before any ministry department opened. For good reason too. The potential of anyone seeing him and leaking out he was in the auror department was a big risk. All it would take was one person running off to a reporter or people talking about how they saw Draco Malfoy there with Harry Potter for his father to catch wind of it. Then he would basically be a confirmed rat.

Not that he cared that he was one though. It was more of him trying to prevent what was coming just a little bit longer. A chance to give Harry and the other aurors a one up now and hopefully catch the remaining lot of this whole muggle experiment thing quickly. The chance was high that others he had made transactions with had in some way something to do with the whole case.

Even arriving as early as they did Harry had still insisted on throwing his invisibility cloak over him as soon as they had apparated into muggle London. He had stayed right behind the man, as close as he could, until they had reached his personal office. Then for the next 2 hours Draco had been hold up there. During which time he had drank an absurd amount of tea, resulting in Harry walking with him to the loo twice. Then he even proceeded to eat 3 donuts in his stress filled state as time dragged on slowly.

When the time had come though and Harry was guiding him, without the cloak on, into the room he was to confess he sorely regretted the donuts as his stomach twisted and turned. The Gryffindor had tried to comfort and ease him before they left, and to some degree it had worked. He had spoken words of encouragement and advice softly. Gently squeezing his hand in reassurance. The fool had spoken positivity with confidence and Draco wanted so desperately to believe him.

The sound of a chair scraping across the tiled floor caused Draco's eyes to focus in from where his mind had wandered. A solidly built and professionally dressed older wizard, who Harry had informed him would be his boss and previous auror, sat down onto the chair across from him. A very unpleasant look on his face. Either because he knew who Draco was or because he had yet to receive any information.

"I'm ," the man began. A deep tone in his voice. "Given the level of information you claim to have to provide I will be handling your statements and confession today. Start at the beginning ." Harry's boss instructed him simply without hesitation.

_Straight to the point then eh. _Draco sat up straighter in his chair wanting to loosen his shoulders subtly which had gone stiff during the wait. Desiring to also give the impression of seriousness and genuine concern for the situation he decided to rest his elbows on the table bringing him closer to the man. An action he also hoped would come across as an effort to connect emotionally.

Draco took a deep breath before he began to speak. _Alright. Just do it. _"My father approached me in our home, sometime in January, and demanded my presence in one of our more formal rooms. That is when he told me he had various objects the Ministry had failed to discover in their search through the manor. He said he had a list of interested clients and he wanted me to handle the paperwork for the exchanges."

"Why exactly would he have you handle the paperwork?" inquired.

Draco furrowed his brows. _Is he serious? _"I'm a well known auditor for the British wizarding community and have quite a client base." _Even if it is mostly bloody old geezers._

"What exactly is it he wanted you to do to this paperwork?" the man asked his face and voice still unimpressed.

"He said he wasn't interested in trading these items with people, and he had no desire to keep them. My father wanted to sell them and most cases it resulted in substantial Gringotts withdrawals on the buyers behalf. They would need an explanation if someone were to ever dig into their finances for whatever reason." To Draco it was more than natural instinct to cover all traces securely.

"So you forged Ministry official paperwork for all these people?" clarified.

Draco clenched his jaw. _Prat. _"Yes, although there were 2 cases where clients had the amount of money already on hand." He then gestured with a forward nod and point of his fingers to the stack of papers on his right. "These are all the documents I have altered over the last 3 years for various clients. All of which were cover ups. Never once," Draco made sure to add. "...did I aid in theft."

"You are admitting to more crimes outside of this case?" 's voice now a little more intrigued.

"Yes," Draco replied allowing a deep exhale for the man to note. Like it had taken a great deal of effort to admit.

Harry's boss raised an eyebrow at him out of what seemed like impressed curiosity. "Very well then. Proceed."

Draco licked his lips which had gone dry already. "My father told me it was my duty to the family to rid us of these items. I fully admit I insisted he pay me if I was going to be breaking the law for him. It's not like I wanted to but if I was going to be forced I might as well have something to gain. He was not pleased but my mother turned his hand for me. We agreed upon a small price and he gave me the list of which clients wanted which objects. From there appointments were arranged with me in my office. It wasn't but a short time later that my father told me I would have to handle the objects also and meet up to exchange them. That was not discussed at all in our original agreement but I did it. I had to," he said with a grave tone.

It was 's turn to furrow his eyebrows, but it a much more annoyed manner. "You had to? Is that so?" he scoffed. "What made you have to do anything? I highly doubt you were under the _imperius_ if you turned to Auror Potter and are here confessing."

Draco suppressed a serious want to growl at the question. It was reaching the personal level but it had to be said. _Just get it over with quickly. _"I have been trying to save and get out of the manor since the war. That only became desperte when your ridiculous lot let my father out of Azkaban."

_Great start towards sympathy. Insulting them all._ Closing his eyes Draco refocused on his composure. "I am the only heir to the Malfoy estate," he said calmly before opening his eyes again. "I'm not sure if you are familiar with the pureblood ways but it is considered my duty to be there. Take care of the house. The Malfoy future. I dont need to leave or have my own house as I already live in the one Im to own. For the only male heir to move out is rebellion. An insult. Giving up the claim to their family. You will be disowned."

"Let me get this right. You HAD to break the law because you wouldn't get your name sake otherwise?" now leaned forward and sat his own elbows on the table appearing to be more intimidating. Not that it worked on Draco as it only irritated him.

"No!" Draco defended more than he had meant to. He wanted to bang his fist down on the table in frustration. "Were you not listening? I had nowhere else to go! I have no friends. No other family. I tried finding places to rent. I would have been able to afford that on my income. But as soon as landlords saw who I was they turned me down. Every. Time. Because of my name and when one finally did look at me more than 10 seconds they suggested I look into buying a house. I did. I even looked at muggle houses for Merlin's sake! But I didn't have enough galleons and I couldn't withdraw such money from the bank without father knowing instantly. Such a large amount, or even a numerous amount of smaller transactions would have him inquiring of my sudden spending. In which case my plan of leaving would be found out and I would be disowned all the quicker without the bonus of my own living arrangements."

Feeling the blood in his face pulse he bit his tongue. _Calm calm calm. Sympathy. Sympathy. Sympathy._ He knew some auror wouldn't understand. "If I was going to be forced to do something by my father I might as well get some money out of it, and be able to leave once it was all over. It was do it for nothing, do it and get paid, or not do it and end up cursed or cut off until I agreed."

"So you did it because it would have left you broke?" The man's voice was emotionless and seemed to be disappointed. Bored even.

Draco huffed and leaned back in his chair forgoing any attempt to connect. "More so because it would leave me living on the streets like a worthless old rag."

"That is your excuse for selling dark artifacts used to poison muggles?" he asked blandly.

"I didn't know anything any Muggles and it isn't an excuse," the blond clarified. "It was do it and gain nothing or not do it and lose everything. No actually you were right. I'd probably have been put under the imperius. So no. It isn't an excuse. It's a reason."

seemed to mull the idea leaning back in his chair again. His eyes strongly fixed on Draco's. "How is it exactly that you came to confessing in Auror Potter?" he inquired.

Draco swallowed slowly but kept his face expressionless. This was the part he had been the most concerned about. _Truth. Not details._ "I ran into Auror Potter at the Leaky Cauldron here in London. I was quite intoxicated and in an unstable state. He aided me to somewhere I could sleep it off safely, much to my protest may I add," he insisted, which was definite truth of that night. "Then we happened to run into each other there again a few times. He became a good conversation…..I suppose. We began to make it a regular thing and hung out sometimes. Had a seeker's match for old times sake also, and he has even taught me a bit about muggles."

looked at him oddly and Draco did his best not to flush realizing the last sentence was completely unnecessary. _But some extra truth is good._

"Anyways," Draco pushed on past his nervousness. "Recently he mentioned some minor details of the case here and there. It was only after ridding myself of the last item….." he tried to swallow down the overwhelming guilt he had felt and memory of Harry's reaction. "...did I realize it was connected. When you brought in Stokard. I…." Draco pressed his lips together realizing he had wavered in the emotion of his voice. "I broke down and told Potter everything because I just couldn't believe it. I had told myself they were just stupid trinkets. Some trinkets old blood supremacists would keep on their shelf reliving the old days or something! I couldn't believe or consider the possibility they would be used for, not that I even knew what their magic did. I hardly looked or touched them. Because if I looked at them or thought about it too much I couldn't have gone through with it! And I wanted out!" he exclaimed loudly.

Draco knew his face was probably red. Revealing. Mask slipped away, pulse racing with emotions from the last 6 months that he wanted relieved of. Not caring in the moment he adjusted himself in his seat and dragged a hand down his face trying to wipe the physical response away.

"I just want freed of this," the blond admitted quieter, finding his even voice again. "Everything. I don't wish any harm on any muggles. I don't wish to involve myself in crime. Don't you understand yet? I want nothing to do with my previous life. My family. I'm not that. Them. I'm ready to be disowned." The statement didn't exactly hurt. It felt like he could relax having said it aloud. _I'm ready to be disowned. Ready. _Relaxing in a way though it caused some kind of dull ache low in his stomach. Maybe it was the magic of the manor registering his admission. That he wanted nothing more to do with it.

Silence filled the room as the 2 men just looked at each other, Draco unwilling to be the one to look away, but he had nothing left to say though. All information he had to give and points he had to make were out there, but it seemed Harry's boss was contemplating if he had anymore questions. He could praise the man on keeping a mostly blank face. It was enough so that Draco couldn't tell what he was actually thinking and he wondered if the man had been a Slytherin if he had gone to Hogwarts.

The man finally pulled aside the lone paper that sat beside the large stack of Draco's paperwork and scanned it slowly. "And this is the list of items you sold? Along with who you sold them to?" he asked simply.

Draco sighed carelessly at this point. The whole thing was emotionally draining and he felt exhausted. "Yes."

sat down the paper and stood. Walking around the table and behind Draco so that the blond had to turn to watch him. He appeared to fiddle with the back wall and then a soft white glow appeared around his torso. _Hidden cabinet? _Draco pondered, but then the glow disappeared. The man began turning around and he turned as well not wanting to be caught watching.

"Are you aware of what this is?" asked twisting the vial around in between his fingers as he came up beside Draco. It was a short thin vial of clear liquid. Obviously an individual dose of potion and only a complete daft tosser wouldn't know what it was.

"Veritaserum," Draco answered flatly.

The man nodded. "To ensure your confession is the truth. If it is I imagine you would have no objects of course."

Draco felt all the wetness leave his mouth. Although he kept his facial muscles in position he felt his whole body tense. He had prepared his answers well enough to be the truth, without the whole truth in some cases mostly in relation to Harry, and he had prepared for some individual questions. But not the simple question of if the entire confession was the truth. Would the potion allow the skimming over some details? The sound of the vial being corked brought his attention back fully to the potion as it was sat on the table in front of him.

"When you are ready ," said lightly resting his bum against the side of the table casually.

Draco couldn't help a glare out of the corner of his eye in the process of studying the vial. This was it. His confession would either be accepted or turned down here. Reaching out slowly he picked up the liquid and brought it to his lips. _Fuck my life how did I come to this. Confessing myself for bloody Potter and honestly hoping the only thing they don't find out is my shagging the bloke._ Closing his eyes he tried to empty his brain. _Please Merlin please._

Tossing the potion down his throat without another thought Draco felt a tingle course through every fiber in his body. Like something was attaching itself to his insides. Down to his very basic being. It was unpleasant but he knew this was how the potion worked. Making you incapable of lying by pulling the truth out of your very core.

He grimaced and still only sat there, surely to make sure the potion was in affect. Draco tried to focus only on the room. The brightness, black walls, and dark wooden table top. How the bright light caused a lone cobweb to glimmer in the far right corner.

"Are these documents you have provided all that you have ever altered in a way which breaks any laws?" the man's voice filled the empty space Draco had made in his head.

That one was easy and willingly he responded. "Yes."

nodded his head satisfied with the answer. "Were you in any way aware these items you were selling were being used to harm anyone, including muggles?"

Draco's head shook automatically, his body unhappy with the truth. "No."

"Is everything you confessed here today the truth?" asked finally.

For a brief second Draco could have sworn his heart stopped and his throat tightened. His lip twitched once and he tried to breathe but the potion was fighting against him for some reason. It was the truth. It all was. But there was slightly more that he hadn't provided and the potion couldn't decide if it was happy with that or not. Then the tightness in his throat loosened slightly.

"Yes," he said breathlessly, relief coursing through his body as the potion evaporated from his blood.

**XXXXXXXXX**


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had to write this bloody fucking sex scene like 5 times. Reworking it this way and that.
> 
> A/N: Reminder I have created a group of own for all of my fics. You are free to share other ships, as I write them also, and other fandoms as I write flarrow also. Share other fic recs, fic art, fun ship memes. Im pretty loose and just want a community to share my fic love with. Always a great way to be up to date on my plans, share ideas, feedback etc etc. Feel free to join! Group is for 18 years+. UltimateUndesirable Fan Fic & Fan Art.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco ran his hands through his hair in both boredom and frustration. The holding cell he sat in was dull. Eerie. The walls were bare. There was no clock and no windows. Only 1 heavily locked metal door, a small toilet, and the thing he was sitting on that he assumed was meant to be a bed. It had a pitiful pillow, a thin layer of softness that he would relate to that of the ground after a good rain, and a scratchy blanket. That was all that occupied the small space with him.

He knew he had been there all day. The interrogation had only taken a little under an hour due to how cooperative he was, but he had been stripped of his wand and lead to the cell right after they had finished. For what they claimed to be safety while his confession was processed. How much bullshite that was he wasn’t sure.

The more time passed, the more uneasy he started to become. He hadn’t seen Harry since before the interrogation, and he gave Harry’s boss everything they could have wanted. Names. Artifact details. Files and an extra lovely stack of law breaking witches and wizards. 

_ You are also a criminal which is why you are here.  _ Draco growled at himself. It was foolish for him to let Harry’s hopes and optimism linger within him. He beat his head against the heels of his hands in pointless irritation.

The hours began to blur together shortly after that. Pacing the cell had done him no good as his mind still went between racing and unbearable boredom. It only took up energy and he soon found himself twiddling his fingers from mental exhaustion and for something to do. Finally he even subjected himself to using the loo right there in his cell because he could hardly take the pain in his bladder anymore, considering he hadn’t relieved himself since 8am. 

At that point he also caved to the other minimal benefits of the dull room. Going from sitting to lying down on the so called bed, where he counted the number of stones that made up the ceiling. Which was 37 in total before he began counting the ones on the wall across from him. 

It seemed like hardly any time had passed because he soon found himself having counted the entire number of stones making up the room. Shortly after he finished though an old house elf popped in with a glass of water, banana, and plain roast beef sandwich. Draco had tried to ask it what time it was but it only popped away mid sentence leaving the tray on the bed. 

At some point of replaying those first few times he had woken up at Harry’s house Draco drifted off to sleep. Maybe it was the idea of the man’s soft bed that had finally allowed his brain relaxation. Most times though the sleep was restless due to anxiety, general discomfort, and hunger. He would wake before the rest was satisfying every time. 

Despite the comfortable temperature charm the room had Draco’s tie had still come undone and his shirt untucked due to being on edge and fidgeting. He was suffocating and his skin was irritable. It became even more so when the same bloody elf returned 6 more times over the course of he didn’t know how long. Each time his temper dwindled a little and he came closer to shouting at the thing for refusing to speak at all. He had finally began declining the offerings after the 3rd time, refusing to acknowledge it or the tray’s presence.

Draco tried to think of a future. What he was going to do, what his and Harry’s relationship would be…..where it would go. But the eerie confines and grim situation he was in didn’t allow the thought to progress far. Each time his thoughts going back to the pointlessness of hope that drowned in the darkness of his mind until finally he only became irritated when the Gryffindor came to mind.

Contemplating beating his head on the hard wall, after having went over every potion ingredient he could remember and every charm in school that had failed to impress him, Draco began to drop his head weightlessly back onto the so called pillow. A little thud sounded despite the pillow. It vibrated through him and muted the growl in his stomach and mind. Hearing and feeling something besides anxiety and frustration was satisfying for now. 

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was surely only hours later, after he had already removed the pillow and start dropping his head harder onto the bed since the vibration was no longer enough, did the door make the clinking noises of being unlocked. He swung his legs off the bed and sat upright swiftly. Eagerly. Not even caring to rebutton the top half of his shirt or right his tie. 

He felt like he was going mad and he just wanted to see, feel, fresh air and the opposite wall of the hallway. The door slowly inched open and Draco was craning his neck to get a glimpse of the outside world. What he saw for the most part though was some short burly bloke dressed in crisp auror robes, wand visible at his side. 

“Let’s go,” the man said flatly. His rounded nose twitched as his lip curled. Like Draco was something particularly unpleasant to be around. Which considering his state and lack of shower Draco had to agree with him to a degree. He would take a hex just to be able to shower.

“Where are we going?” Draco asked confidently like he hadn’t just been going mad. Walking towards the auror Draco took to straightening his clothes and tightening his tie. If he was leaving the room he needed to at least be semi presentable.

“Court room 7. Your trial starts in a few minutes,” the auror answered unenthusiastically. 

Draco halted just inside the frame of the door.  _ Trial? Confession and crimes. Duh. Why didn’t I realize that? You were to focused on how different a cell in Azkaban would be? Well maybe if you had eaten instead of being a stubborn prat your brain would be working properly.  _ Suddenly his shoulder was grabbed harshly and he was pushed into the hall causing him to stumble over the auror’s boot almost causing him to land on his arse. 

“Move!” the auror spat. Draco stared at him with an empty expression. Clearly this man had an issue with him based on his tone, expression, and rough handling, but he wasn’t going to let anyone get him worked up. Especially if he was headed before the Wizengamot.  _ Worthless brainless…. _

_ _ “Walk!” the man spat at him again.

“As the auror I believe you should be doing the leading,” Draco’s tone bland although he wanted to grind his teeth together. He felt satisfied when the auror growled and grabbed him by the shoulder again, pushing him forward again.  _ Wonderful.  _ Having something to report against his detainment would be a positive on his side. 

The man was a good bit shorter than he was but he kept a firm heavy grip on his upper arm as they walked. It was forced, quick, and thankfully silent. When they finally came to a stop before the courtroom the auror opened the door. Draco was taken off guard as flashbacks to his trial after the war assaulted his vision. The courtroom wasn’t the same but it might as well have been. They all looked quite similar and half the benches were filled with formal robes. 

Managing to shake himself from the increased heart rate of panic when he felt eyes on him Draco allowed himself to be led forward. The auror was much more gentle now that there was an audience. Letting himself be shoved encouragingly but not roughly in the center chair Draco slipped his mask back over himself before looking up.

Looking at no one Draco instead chose an interesting spot on the black robes of the judge who was sitting directly in front of his chair to focus on. Granted the judge was sitting higher above him on the raised benches, he didn’t have to tilt his neck. Surprisingly his mind was blank but he still felt the rush of worry beating against his shields, wanting to run wild.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy,” the judge’s voice suddenly rang. Draco to instinctively snapped his eyes up to make direct eye contact. “I am Judge Tovam. You are brought here before us today, the 26th of May 2002, for sentencing of your crimes committed against the wizarding community. Which includes aiding in the sale of illegal artifacts and falsifying Ministry official documents.” 

The wizard shuffled around some paperwork on his podium. Draco noted how he didn’t particularly look familiar or very old, but he handled things like he had worked the job numerous years.  _ Is that positive or negative?  _

“Now it says here,” the judge continued, “...that you are actually here of your own accord. That you turned yourself into the aurors and gave your confession. Confession of which has been confirmed via the use of veritaserum. Is that accurate Mr.Malfoy?” 

“It is,” Draco confirmed. 

“It also says here that the Mr.Pertain does believe you were coerced into the selling of said artifacts along with the altering of some of the documents.” Judge Tovam looked down his nose to eye him and Draco felt a little anxious anticipation prickling on the back of his neck. So Harry’s boss had understood, had sympathy or something towards him. “However. In the generous stack of documents,” the man continued. “...you provided, many were of your own accord. Is this also correct?” 

Draco took an extra second in an effort not to visibly swallow. “It is,” he answered plainly. 

“Tell me Mr.Malfoy how you allowed yourself to get into this position?” the judge settled his hands on the paperwork and leaned forward waiting for his response. “I have the general summary from both Mr.Pertain and Auror Potter but I would like to hear the circumstances more directly.” 

Draco wanted to let out a noise of annoyance but resisted. They had his statements and he had no desire to go over it again. It felt like he had been repeating himself a lot between Harry, his boss, and himself.

“Back in January my father…” Judge Tovam raised his hand and shook his head cutting him off. Draco furrowed his brows. 

“No need for the full story Mr.Malfoy. I want to hear how you got into this mess. How you allowed yourself to fall to the point of criminal activity,” he explained further. 

Draco pressed his lips together into a thin line. Maybe he could get the point across without going into much emotion. Most used that as an attempt to pull on the heartstrings of the court members but he was above such poor attempts. Emotions were for the confession, not the trial. 

“The reason I allowed myself to get into such a position all stems from the same root. My family. My name. I have desired to leave Malfoy Manor since shortly before Voldermort lived there. Dark magic has tainted it’s walls. You can feel it lingering. As the sole heir to the Malfoy family it is my birth right and responsibility to care for the manor, all possessions, the fortune and the name. Until his passing or banishment from the Malfoy family my father remains the head of house. In charge of the Manor’s magic and our vault. Regardless of his location in Azkaban or around the world. When I leave the Manor, purchase and reside in my own location that I shall call home I am severing my connection with the house’s magic and therefore my family,” Draco paused to give the Wizengamot a chance to absorb the way that all worked before continuing. 

“I do not care about either of those things. I desire to no longer be associated with the Malfoy name,” Draco suppressed a wince at the Manor’s magic clenching, probably shriveling, inside his belly. “To leave and do so however,” he pressed on. “...requires what most things in any world requires. Galleons. Although I have done so in establishing myself as an auditor most that would come to me were of the older generation.”  _ Or those wanting to pull one past the Ministry. “ _ Despite a steady income it is in no way profitable enough with my small clientele to purchase my own house. I looked into renting for a while but all denied me due to my Malfoy name. I also couldn’t just withdraw a substantial sum from Gringotts without my father’s notice nor could I simply wait for his death or spend another 5 years of saving, especially once he was released from prison.” 

Draco felt the last of his mental energy being spent in his spiel. His shoulders sagged and he allowed a defeated look towards the floor before remeeting the judge’s eyes. The man had brought a finger to his chin and was raising an eyebrow at him.

“So yes. I offered to alter paperwork, that I would like to again state were not theft, in exchange for extra galleons. Yes I agreed to help my father in selling dark artifacts. Both for galleons and for safety from curses or being disowned. I did not do so with the knowledge said artifacts would be put to any form of use towards anyone or anything, magical or muggle.” 

Low whispers began around the courtroom as the court members consulted with each other and a secretary stood up to speak into the judges ear. He was nodding his head in agreement and Draco felt his throat constrict with anxiety again although his face remained calm. 

“Why is it exactly...” the whispering ceased once Judge Tovam began speaking again. “...why is it exactly you cared about being disowned when it seems your goal was being disowned anyways?” 

“Yes my want and goal was, is, to be disowned. But of my own timing. If I was disowned before I had enough saved it would leave me on the streets. I have no friends and no other family. Any I would come close to associating as such would not aid me in such a task.” Draco thought of Blaise and Pansy’s reactions if he were to tell them he wanted to be disowned and didn’t care about the mountains of gold and valuables that were to be his. 

“So it seems the main motivator behind all of your actions was the fact you had no other living arrangement correct?” the judge asked.

“The main motivators behind my actions were indeed lack of living arrangement, but also the desire to not end up cursed by my father or be associated with him. My true motivation? Freedom,” Draco admitted fully and it felt refreshing to say. It was as simple as that and if the ministry couldn't understand that well then they were unworthy of such titles and he was screwed. More whispers sprang up to his ears this time but he tuned them out instead to focus on the feeling of family magic in his naval. It was upset. 

The shuffling of more paperwork grabbed Draco’s attention and Judge Tovam straightened a piece of parchment in front of himself, scanning it. “As of yesterday evening it shows that all your law evading clientele along with all artifacts sold, and their purchasers have been apprehended. All of which now reside in the possession of the ministry. It seems that only 5 of the 16 witches and wizards were involved in the poisoning of muggles. The bowl, goblet, rod, book, and a pocket watch. The actual participations in their experiment though has proven to be 11 in total. Do you know what they were doing Mr.Malfoy?” 

Draco shook his head. “No sir. When Pot...Auror Potter mentioned the goblet and bowl though I assumed it would have been some form of potion they were giving the muggles.” 

“You are correct there lad. It seems these people, including your father,” the judge looked at him in a way that was almost sympathetic and Draco wanted to curl his lip at the pity he felt being emitted from it. “...they were using these objects to brew a potion, which turned out to be an attempt at modifying the Draught of Living Death so as to pair it with a Confusion Concoction in the same cauldron.” 

Judge Tovam scooted the parchment up higher to read from the bottom. “Bowl and goblet both were bewitched to entice the holders. The rod is still being examined but seems laced with dark magic and we both know the book was clearly providing them knowledge on how to create such a mixture. Their goal it seems was to make this new potion both poisonous and eventually spreadable. They didn’t make it to the point thankfully. That pocket watch in which you sold was being used as their portkey to transport the muggle’s to various locations after a certain amount of time.” 

Draco inhaled sharply.  _ Bloody fucking hell father.  _ He knew his father hated the muggles and wanted to see them below wizards still but he never considered that his father would go as far as what? Attempted genocide? At least under Voldermort his only desire was to make them slaves.  _ You were helping him along. Were you really though? You didn’t know what they were being used for, and it wasn’t everything. You also didn’t know he was involved.  _ Draco closed his eyes willing all the thoughts running loose back behind his walls. 

Silence filled everything around him when he looked to the judge again. The man had leaned back against his chair with an elbow on the arm rest. His black sleeve falling back a bit to reveal a piece of white dress shirt.

“I assure you Mr.Malfoy that many, particularly those of pureblood heritage and those with knowledge of it’s customs workings, understand your situation and sympathize. With that being said though there were other options you could have considered. Such as reporting to the ministry straight away. We also can not simply overlook your falsifying documents outside of the muggle case itself. You were doing that completely of your own free will regardless of the pressure behind your motivation,” he stated. Judge Tovam seemed again to have this pitiful and worn down sound to his voice that was making Draco both disgusted and nervous. “Counsel will deliberate now.”

Draco watched as 2 wizards, one on each side of the judge, raised their wands and cast what had to be a muffliato charm across the front half of the room where all the counsel members sat. They instantly took to talking once the charm was fully in place. He couldn't hear anything besides a low buzz and no one made any gestures that would help him indicate their feelings. There were a few members he was able to read the look of disgust, sympathy, and annoyance on their faces.

_ This is it. Finally going to be over one way or another. What is the maximum time for forging Ministry documents? Was it 2 years or 3?  _ The thought of 3 years in a dark, damp, cold lifeless cell and auror arseholes like the bloke to his right gave him worried shivers.

The buzzing broke after a few minutes and Draco stiffened hearing people situating themselves back into place from where they had leaned forward, back, and over to talk to one another. Talking about his future and what was about to happen to his life. He had escaped trials once with no actual punishment having been a child with Potter’s testimony. Sure he had Potter now but..... 

“It is the Wizengoments verdict,” Judge Tovam’s voice was now loud and firm. “...to allow you the lenancy of probation on both accounts that you are being tried for here today. Guilty of coercion in illegal sell of dark artifacts and guilty of altering Ministry official documents with no aid in theft.” 

Draco let out a deep breath he hadn’t known he had been holding and tension fell off his body.  _ You’re not going to Azkaban.  _ He wanted to smile but didn’t know if he should be celebrating just yet. 

Judge Tovam continued on straightening himself in his seat. “Your wand will be monitored at all times over the next 18 months and you will be required to attend a monthly meeting to discuss any changes, plans, and go over your future goals at being a respectable member of the wizarding community. You can understand we will not be allowing you to continue your work as an auditor. Also know you will not be eligible for any Ministry official or financial jobs.” 

He could handle that with a little emotional restraint as long as no one truly pissed him off. Draco nodded his head in understanding. He didn’t have any idea what exactly he would do for a job.  _ Plenty of time to figure it out though.  _

“Do you have any other residence in which you will reside now?” the judge asked. “I will assume shortly your father will be well aware of your betrayal and be disowning you.” 

_ Fuck.  _ Technically he did but it wasn’t like he could let the bloody court know about his true relationship with Harry. “No sir,” he lied easily.

“It is a requirement of your probation that we have your living address,” the man explained. “Without such we can not release you.”

Draco’s heart sank. What was he supposed to do about that? He can’t say he was with Potter or he would probably get shipped off to Azkaban, his entire motivation questioned and swiped out from under him. Without access to the Malfoy fortune and no real savings.  _ Think think think think. Shite. Shite. Shite. _ What were they going to do if they kept him locked up in here in that mind numbing cell if they didn’t cart him off to Azkaban? Were they going to provide a job and pay him sickles until he could afford to buy his own place? It would take until his death.

“However,” the judge said sternly interrupting his sea of worry. Perhaps he had accidentally let it show on his face he had been distracted with such thoughts. “... it seems here that Auror Potter has volunteered to offer you a room in his very home since it is where you have been taking sanctuary these last 2 weeks. Quite a generous offer might I add.” For some reason this took Draco by surprise and he felt his heart rate quicken. 

“Will you accept his offer?” Judge Tovam asked curiously.

The judge was watching him closely for an answer and Draco exhaled slowly to give it to him calmly and that wouldn’t sound breathless. “I will, ” he finally managed to get out.

“Very well,” the man seemed to perk up pleased with his answer. “18 months spell monitored probation. Given Auror Potter’s closeness to the situation we will assign Auror Whearing to your case. You have until the end of the day to gather any and all of your possessions from Malfoy Manor and return to Auror’s Potter. I’m not sure I should be congratulating you but I hope you make good use at this new leash in life.” 

Judge Tovam smiled softly, banged his gavel and Draco felt the magical strength in the room itself lessen. He closed his eyes to try and relish the reality that was his freedom.  _ Im free. Finally free. Minus probation of course but still free. _

Opening them as members began standing, talking, and making it out of the benches Draco stood slowly. Not even sure what to do now. He looked to the door he had come in. A few people were exiting and the disgruntled auror was gone but in his place stood Harry. 

After not having seen him for days the man seemed to glow with vibrancy. A wide smile already planted on his face clearly already aware of the trial results. Draco strode over to him casually although he really wanted to run and throw his arms around him. Run to the warmth and welcoming feeling the man exuded. 

Harry looked at him eagerly and appeared to be biting his cheek. Maybe because he wanted to do the same as Draco but just wasn’t as good as hiding it. Perhaps he had actually even missed him in his absence. 

Harry of course was subjected to acknowledging and shaking hands with many Wizengamot members by the time Draco joined him at his side. Soon enough the last witch closed the courtroom door behind herself and merely inclined her head at them before locking it and carrying on down the hall. Only then did the Gryffindor finally turn to him.

“Let’s go home,” he said.

Harry’s voice was firm, confident and Draco shivered at the soothing tone from having missed it so much. _ Utterly embarrassing you are _ . The blond allowed a small smirk to hide his blush.  _ Home.  _

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Warm water rushing over his body was refreshing after days in a holding cell. Harry had wanted to hug, snog, and talk the second they had gotten out of the Ministry, but Draco had insisted against it. Claiming he not only needed a shower but some mouthwash as well. Plus a little time to process everything alone, comfortably, was desired.

Harry hadn't exactly been pleased at being turned down, but he was sure the raven haired man would be pleased with his refreshed state. Rubbing the soap all over himself repeatedly Draco tried to make up for his shower less days by scrubbing away the Ministry and the stench of wrongdoing on him.

He stayed in the stream of water for a good half an hour. Just enjoying the steam, moisture, relaxing of his pores, muscles…..everything. Eventually though the dry stale taste of his tongue prompted him to get out. Later he could take an actual nice and long bath. Surely Loty could find some good quality therapeutic potions to add to the water for relaxation and scent.

After toweling off, brushing his teeth, and rinsing his mouth Draco scrunched up his nose at the pile of dirty clothes by the bathroom door. He couldn’t wait to get his own clothes back. This would be the last time he transfigured any of Harry’s clothing for himself. Even if it meant walking starkers into some muggle shop. 

Draco finally decided to transfigure a pair of solid jeans, pants, and a plain jumper. He smoothed his hands over the newly reformed black buttoned shirt and formal black trousers. These would do well enough for visiting the Manor later no matter what circumstances he was met with. They were formal and simple at the same time. 

Then Draco’s stomach rumbled and he realized how long he had gone without food. It was probably going on day 3 of no nourishment but then again the hours and days had blended together eventually. He was starving regardless. Harry’s house elf could probably fix anything and he would devour it.  _ Well maybe not anything.  _

Maybe he would get lucky and Harry had spent the time he had been in the shower on another hands on meal. Draco smiled imagining Harry at that muggle stove sliding something around on his pan. Feeling lighter with a thick layer of dead skin cells gone and happier thoughts he headed downstairs. Draco was startled when he bumped into Harry’s body as he rounded the bottom of the stairs to head into the kitchen. 

The man grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him into a heavy kiss. He recovered from the shock with the warmth of Harry’s mouth, instinctively bringing his hands up to cup his face. All the time he had been in the Ministry he had been so irritated at the Gryffindor for all the hope and warmth he had let seep into his heart that he hadn’t allowed himself to think of these intimate moments to much past the first day.

Harry snaked his hand behind Draco’s head to the base of his skull and pulled him in deeper. Closer. He felt like he had been deprived of the blond to long, and in a way he had. Worry, concern, and longing were all that had consumed him for days now and Harry wanted to feel Draco on fire again. Live. Fueled. He nipped and bit at the man’s lower lip knowing full and well it would trigger the more ravenous part of him. It was exactly what he wanted and exactly what he got as their snogging increased dramatically. 

Their mouths slid together until their lips were wet and swollen, which couldn’t have been very long considering the intensity. Finally Draco had had enough though. Slick with saliva he let his mouth easily slide from Harry’s lips, to his jaw, and then to his neck. Licking and sucking like he was thirsty. 

“I missed you,” Harry murmured softly, kissing the blond’s temple before opening his neck for more by tilting to the side. 

Draco took advantage of the movement by latching on harder and harder as he sucked the man’s jugular. Harry hissed but provided more. The taste that was salt and specifically Harry had him feeling high. It had been too long or the subconscious fear of never seeing him again was incredibly pleased. 

Lifting Harry’s tee shirt up Draco brushed his nipples with both hands before squeezing at his ribs and up his firm back. Raking his nails up and down the expanse of skin as they moved steadily across the room lost in the sensations of skin, pain, throbs, and euphoria. He could feel the ache of his cock but the enjoyment of Harry’s little moans in his throat as he arched against his chest felt divine. Innocent yet satisfying. 

Feeling when Harry's hands left his neck and start working between them Draco came out of his basking in the moment stage. Pleased they wouldn’t be waiting or taking much longer to get to their destination. Which was obviously an overdue moment of pure intimacy. Together. 

As soon he felt Harry’s lower half moving, clearly shimming his trousers down, and starting to pry open his own belt Draco pulled away. Both of them panting. The green eyes, and maybe his own, were clouded over in a haze of desperate want and need.

Grabbing Harry by the neck on impulse Draco turned him around. Guiding him forward, almost causing them both to trip on the Gryffindor’s trousers pooled around his ankles, to bend him over the edge of Harry’s favorite chair. The chair they had shagged on the morning after their first drunk fuck. It caused an extra shot of pleasure to spike through Draco’s system remembering that. 

He yanked the man’s pants down to just below his buttocks where they stayed in place and went to his own trousers. Finishing to undo them as he eyed the lighter but still slightly tanned expanse of Harry’s arse. Draco reached in to pull his cock free from the confines of clothing. Everything about the moment was feeling so rushed but so right at the same time. 

Not caring to lose more clothing or more wasting more time Draco went from squeezing his cock, which was hard with contained want, to squeezing Harry’s arse with both hands and parting him to reveal all. To the point his nails were digging into the flesh to control his restraint. 

His nostrils flared in excitement but he forced himself to let go of one cheek to withdraw his wand from his sleeve. He tapped Harry’s exposed creavese and tossed his wand to the floor. His hand quickly he found the tight hole now lathered with lub. He should have teased it more but he felt in a hurry and breached the rim with a finger without much resistance. 

Harry pushed back on him eagerly and Draco smile, they were both still breathing heavy from the snogging. Knowing he should have waited a few more seconds Draco’s mind went straight to the word now to inserting a second finger and twisting. It was just so warm, and tight, and he felt so deprived. The man squirmed at the less than gently intrusion but moaned nonetheless, apparently feeling just as needy as he was.

Grinding his hips forward against the arm of the chair, Harry groaned. His cock was still confined in the front of his pants and he wanted to release it. However his face was digging into the seat of the chair and Draco’s grip on his backside was merciless. His long fingers just as much so as they hooked inside him. It thrilled Harry to know he was wanted just as much as he had wanted the blond. He wanted and needed him more than Draco knew.

“Just take me Draco. Just fucking take me,” his voice sounded just as demanding as it was pleading. He wanted to laugh when the blond growled, probably unbeast known to himself, but a warm bubble filled his chest preventing it.

At Harry’s words Draco abandoned the more thoughtful route he was trying to force himself to take and instead placed the crown of his cock against the puckered back door. Pushing himself in roughly. Despite the lube he was met with so much resistance his eyes widened to stay focused. When he did pause mostly for himself at that point, part of him was shocked to feel Harry’s wriggling body under his intrusion pushing back onto his shaft. 

With a deep breath Draco thrust forward, through the restraint he was using, to the hilt. Fully seated he placed a hand on Harry’s lower back, trying to calm them both. It was overwhelming and his chest was tight. They both needed a moment to adjust. Harry apparently had other ideas though as his body wanted to keep moving impatiently under either excitement, pain, pleasure, or all of the above.

“Move! Fucking move Draco,” Harry choked out breathlessly wiggling his arse. Yes it burned like he was ripping. The lube only helping to smooth the tight ring as it was stretched. Yes he was holding onto the cushion for his life and he was near the level of tears but it was good all at the same time. Being taken like they would never have another moment together. 

Draco did as he was told and withdrew, but he didn’t slam forward with the intensity he assumed the man was wanting. “Impatient little shit are you?” he stated more than asked.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Harry’s voice and body both tight. He yelped the first time Draco thrust merciless into him. Probably to shut him up. Over and over Draco started to force his hard length in and out of him until his muscles relaxed and his noises shifted from slight distress to prolonged moans. Each brush of his prostate shooting a pulse of electric from his arse to cock. 

Shakily he pushed himself up onto his arms, meeting Draco’s body as it smacked against his backside repeatedly. He was so close. So close that he hardly registered his cock being rubbed against the hardness of the chair’s side thanks to be taken so harshly. He could feel his orgasm drawing tight in his groin ready to be unleashed. Just feeling and knowing the blond was here with him….. 

“Merlin I’m your’s Draco. So your’s….” he whimpered softly dropping bonelessly back to the cushion as he started to allow himself roll towards the edge of truthful bliss. Draco surprised him by grabbing a fist full of his hair in a fit of possessiveness and pulled him back upright. 

“Damn right you are. I did it all. For you,” he grunted and snapped his hips harshly with the last few words to insinuate the his point. 

“Yes! Yes! Unnnn…..” Harry sobbed happily through gritted teeth as he came. He hadn’t even needed to touch himself with the man’s intensity and words. He tried to pull his head away, unsuccessfully from Draco’s grip to enjoy the tug on his hair. It was keeping him grounding with reality and that this was real.

As his orgasm waned he paid no real mind to Draco continuing to frantically ram into his arse as he started to go slack in a place of euphoria.  _ Bloody fucking brilliant.  _ Harry closed his eyes enjoying the continued stimulation leaving him in a wavy world of drawn out pleasure until the blond stilled with deep breathless sounds as he was cumming inside of him. 

Harry realized he had just kind of melted over the arm of the chair a moment after Draco quieted and stopped. A hand smoothed over his sore arse cheek and then his channel felt empty from Draco removing himself. It was all too good to move especially feeling the blond’s seed leaking from his arse, but his ribs were too uncomfortable to not.

Standing Harry pulled up his pants and trousers but didn’t even bother to zip them up or cast any scourgify. He just took the few extra steps needed to reach the couch and sit. He winced upon sitting from the rough taking but it was more satisfying than it was true pain.

“Fuck I needed that,” Harry chuckled as Draco joined him and they laid their heads on the back of the couch cushions. Just enjoying the mere presence of each other as they began to slowly float back down to normal breathing and clarity. 

Harry allowed his head to loll to the side and look at the blond relaxed with his eyes closed. The entire time Draco had been locked up he had been an anxious and insitable ball of nervous energy. Hermione had tried to talk to him numerous times. Tried to help him understand both sides of Draco’s potential outcomes and what she thought would happen. She had tried to distract him with her own personal interests, currently a centaur study program she was to be overseeing but that was about as much attention he had paid her. 

Even to Ron’s credit he had tried to distract Harry with wizarding chess, a trip to the joke shop and even a trip to the Burrow with an excuse to Molly about pressure at work. Which wasn’t even so much an excuse as it was vague truth. 

“Did I mention I missed you?” Harry tried not to grin as the blond cracked his eyes open. He wasn’t able to tell if it was a glare from his angle. 

“Only about 5 times now I’d say,” Draco answered not actually remembering. To much energy would go into a little banter and he had just spent the last of it on rough sex. He wanted to close his eyes but could still feel Harry ogling him. 

_ Go on……  _ Draco wet his lips that had gone dry during their shag. “I missed you too.” Draco felt the couch shake a little. Probably from a suppressed laugh causing himself to stifle his own chuckle. 

“Alright let’s pop over to the Manor and get your things yea?” Harry offered with a goofy side smile as he thread their fingers together.

Draco squeezed his hand in return but shook his head ignoring the fact Harry hadn’t cleaned himself yet. “I think it’s best I go alone. I will probably need to speak with mother. Besides. I dont know if she will have guest and we don’t want gossip just yet do we?” 

Harry frowned. Sure everyone was locked up involved in the case, but he still did not like the idea of the blond going alone. His mother had proven innocent via veritaserum but he couldn’t stop feeling uneasy about it. “No. I suppose not,” he succumbed finding nothing to argue against him with.

Draco truly felt weak now. “Ask Loty to make something to eat first though. I'm beyond famished.” He wasn’t even sure he could stand after such an orgasm with so little energy. Surely a solid meal would have him feeling good enough to make the trip to the Manor. 

“Didn't they send you meals?” Harry’s face showed concern.

“Yes but none of the little wrinkly bat eared twats would talk to me so I didn't eat,” Draco was minimally satisfied with his will to protest in the circumstances. 

Harry huffed at him in amusement. “Stubborn git.” 

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Stepping from the fireplace Draco glanced around the main parlor. He was getting sick of traveling by floo but grateful his mother and father always bought the most expensive floo powder that was unable to stick to skin or clothing. The house was quiet and no elves appeared to him, which given his absence they should have. Meaning Lucius had been informed of his decision, betrayal, or whatever he wanted to call it. 

His mother was sure to be there though. She would be alerted right away considering he was no longer entitled to come and go freely. Taking the hall to his left, and a less frequented set of stairs, Draco took a back route to his rooms. Anything he wanted was there and that is all he needed to get. There was no need to roam about or be anything other than quick. 

When Draco entered his room he wasn’t surprised that he didn’t feel any sense of loss or sadness that would be expected from leaving his home of the last 23, almost 24 years. No. He took straight away to summoning his old school trunk from beneath his bed. It still holding a few old school level books, house scarves, and notebooks. It would be strong and large enough to hold all of which he planned to take with him. 

Turning on his heels to scan the room for his most prized possessions he stopped halfway and walked over to his books. The manor had its own library but many books he had purchased as his own, or even just read frequently, resided on his own wall of shelves. There was no need to take them all. The mystery and romance novels would hardly do him any good. Nor would the book on Gringotts and Goblin Affairs. 

Draco tapped his wand to the spine of each book as he raked his eyes quickly over each row. Taking only those that truly interested him or he thought was of future importance. Although he did have to debate with himself over a few, he still managed to finish shrinking them and stacking them in his case in under 3 minutes.  _ Good timing.  _

_ _ Biting his inner lip feeling the rush of time dwindling he scanned the room some more. He wanted packed and his trunk in his pocket before having to converse with his Mother. That way he could leave immediately if things went south. Being his mother he doubted she would be dramatic like his father would but he was, for lack of better words, abandoning her.

Looking closer he realized there was even less that he wanted to pack than he realized. Many and most heirlooms were not directly his yet. They would have only fully been his once he was the head of house and taking them would do him no good since it would classify as stealing were his mother or father to report it. Draco scoffed at having one day wanted that and gazed over them in disinterest causing his dresser catch his eye. 

Strolling lazily over to it Draco let his fingers graze the shiny glossed cedar box, a beautiful tone of reddish brown with tan colored inlays, that sat beside his jewelry box. Draco smiled faintly. He had acquired the box on a family trip to France the summer before 5th year. His father had allowed him the privilege of wandering freely among the shops on a certain wizarding alley, much like Diagon but much more tasteful. 

There was an old shop with extravagant woodwork framing the doors. Various caved items sat in the front window and inside there was a well sat up lay out to display many more pieces. All wood. Having a taste for art Draco had been naturally pulled through the store. Admiring many enchanted objects until he saw the little row of ornate boxes on a shelf just above shoulder elbow level. He had been drawn to this one. It’s lacquered finish was beautiful and the edging emitted swirls that connected to the center. The movement was fixating. 

An older woman had walked up to him just as he was about to touch it. Speaking of how the wood itself was unique shade of cedar they had made sure was full of magical strength, and had been harvested from Switzerland. An attempt to encourage a sale no doubt but she had come across as kind, gentle, and warm. There still seemed to be a feeling of mystery behind her though, making him both cautious and curious. Other customers were in her shop buying without any hint of concern, worry, or hesitation, so he doubted she was selling anything cursed especially on such a public street. 

The box had turned out to be a music box. Draco hadn’t even opened it to listen to the song as the woman tilted her head a second later, clearly studying him and confidently saying “it suits you.” Feeling flustered, and with plenty of galleons for his spending, Draco had purchased it without a second thought. He had stowed it away in his robe pocket. Itching to listen to it but not giving himself the chance until he was confidently alone in their summer house after his parents had gone out to a formal dinner gathering with old connections. 

The melody had been transfixing. Capturing. A soft upbeat song that soothed his blood causing him to smile and sway along with the notes as it played away. Over the years since he had had many sleepless nights in which he would pull it out and hold it as it’s soothing song filled a little of his spiritless room.

Shaking his head from the pleasant memories of finding comfort in a box Draco hurried over to secure it safely in his trunk. Dashing back to his dresser the blond started pulled a few pieces from his jewelry box, including a clasp pin with a built in warming charm for his robes. Nothing meant much of anything, but he had purchased them himself. He wasn’t about to leave them as treasures for whatever, or whomever, would come to the Malfoy fortune.

Opening the large and top drawer he withdrew a silver book from the center. His journal from the war. He hadn’t written in it for some time but something was telling him to bring it so he did. Following the feeling he also grabbed his photo album on it’s right and rushed back to his bed. 

Placing the valuables in an inside pocket of the trunk Draco shrank the book and album before beginning to summon his pants. No matter how hard he had tried there was still the slightest scratch of cotton against his bollocks and he much preferred the smoothness of silk. Seeing them sail towards him he felt at ease. Something as simple as pants could make him happy now.

Turning his head back to the bed Draco eyed his pillow. The one he had spent so much time burying his head under and on throughout his life but never lost it’s fluffiness thanks to magic. Draco grimaced at himself fighting an internal battle.  _ Who are you kidding?  _ Reaching under it he snatched his hidden companion. His only comfort for most of his childhood. Narcissa had allowed the purchase when he was only 4. The stuffed thing was an utter embarrassment, he dreaded Harry discovering it, but he couldn’t leave it. Not wanting to look and acknowledge the stuffed animal he shoved it beneath the clothes that were folding themselves neatly. 

It was just in time also as a light knock sounded on his door.  _ Confident calmness.  _ Draco exhaled and prepared himself for whatever emotional rollercoaster his mother may try and guilt him into riding. Walking towards his closet, which was basically an open wall, he started deciding on his wardrobe. There was no way he could possibly bring all of his clothing or shoes. Forget even thinking about his toiletries. 

“Good evening Draco,” Narcissa said in a formal tone opening the door and stepping inside the room. 

“Hello mother,” he responded flatly with a glance as he began summoning a variety.  _ Little bit of everything and I can always buy new stuff. Just get in and out. Let’s leave. _ Dress trousers, pajamas, his favorite suit, a pair of boots, and dress shirts. Draco could feel her staring into his back as she moved to be behind him, but he continued to pack them away. He was glad he had chosen to shrink his personal items first because a pressure filled the room. Any space for pleasant memories or lingering gone. 

“So this is it then?” she asked quietly. No real emotion in her voice, anger or sadness. The formal edge had dropped. “For Potter?” 

Draco blanched and was grateful his back was turned to her. There was no way she could have known anything about Harry.  _ Is she our blackmailer? Mother would never visit the Leaky Cauldron.  _ “For myself,” he responded a second later regaining himself _ .  _ “This family is disgraceful. I am forever stuck in father's shadow and I want something in my life besides being subjected to….” 

“You put your father back in prison Draco,” she interrupted, sounding a bit hurt. “You are giving up your life. Your future.” His mother spoke to him like he wasn’t understanding what he had done or was doing. It was infuriating. 

“I am NOT giving up my future.” Draco said firmly clenching his wand a little tighter as he continued to order his clothing to move. “I am finally giving myself one.” 

“Have we not always provided you what you needed? Not given you anything you could ever hope for?” she asked calmly.

“You mean like safety? A credible life? Undeniable love and support?” he mocked lowly turning to face her. Her expression was unbothered. “No I can’t say you have mother. I may have accepted the term safety had you not let the darkest wizard of all time and his cronies live in our house. Your support? Love? Hardly. Allowing the things that happened to me here?” Draco felt his anger rising steadily. Those were not memories he had allowed to surface for years. They were his defeat. Pain. Punishments. Weakness.  _ Pull yourself together. _

Draco advanced forward but gliding around her just wanting to be gone. “You all but forced me to try and follow father’s footsteps in business. Did you not mother? No care for me to be my own person and not follow his failed ways? Like a mother should want for their child? You going right back to his side. His demands, and regaining your cold exterior the second he stepped back in the Manor? I thought after the war you had…. I dont even know! I thought I was finally seeing a real caring mother like I had thought I had as a baby. Then father came back and I realized how much of a show it was!” 

He was seething and he didn’t want to be. He was riding her roller coaster and he wanted off. This was to much to address.  _ Maybe I should have brought Harry considering she already knew somehow.  _

“We did what we had to do Draco,” she said emotionless after a minute of silence. The only noise being the rustle of fabric as his clothes slid off hangers and folded themselves.

“I’m doing what I have to do,” Draco retorted equally emotionless in which he was proud of considering his ragging emotions. Flicking his wand to lock his trunk the last tie barely made it inside before it snapped shut and Draco shrunk it. 

Tucking it down into his jacket pocket he straightened up to his full height and faced her again. “Goodbye mother,” he said coldly but excitement starting to flood him. “If you wish for family communication I suggest visiting father regularly before the last of his so called sanity is gone. I will be preoccupied with life for such meaningless contact.”

With that he left her standing, not even sparing a look back as he exited his room with all the grace and force that should have left the end of his robes billowing behind him if he had been wearing them. It had Draco feeling exhilarated. He had his stuff, he had handled his mother, and he wasn’t going to return to the Manor. Every again as far as he was concerned. There was only freedom and Harry in his mind. 

Such bliss didn’t last long as he descended the stairs and rounded back into the main parlor.  _ It can never be simple and easy can it? All that was left was a bloody fucking floo address. _ Draco came to a slow stop seeing the tall and poised Mr.Greengrass standing just on the other side of the fireplace opposite him. They held eye contact for a moment before the man began walking carelessly and confidently around the room as if he owned the space himself, hands clasped behind his back.  _ Probably holding his wand also. _

Draco followed his movement and only then did he catch a glimpse of Astoria herself standing in the right hall. Hands intertwined and twisting together in the matte black fabric of her dress. Knee length but carried the higher class feel regardless. She looked uneasy and uncomfortable like this was the last place she ever wanted to be. 

“How dare you look at her,” Mr.Greengrass started making him look from Astoria back to where he was now standing. His words were laced with venom. “How dare you have the audacity to stand up my daughter.” 

Insulted to the core is what he was. _ Do you blame him? No.  _ Draco had knew an altercation would come from his breaking off the arrangement but honestly he hadn’t given it much thought recently with everything going on. It could have been handled a variety of ways, and so far this one was not looking to be in his favor.  _ How and why is he even here at this exact time? Mother? Elves?  _

“She is more than you could have ever hoped to have in a wife,” Mr.Greengrass stated proudly but his tone was still full of anger. His words had interrupted Draco’s pondering of the situation. “Especially with your name,” he continued. “Your reputation. Yet you...” 

“My father's reputation you mean,” Draco cut in void of any concern or real emotion. He was not his fucking father and people were going to start getting that through their heads. “You were the one willing to arrange a marriage for your daughter to the son of a pureblood supremacist, proven criminal, and failed death eater who had been slowly having the remainder of his soul sucked away in Azkaban.”

“Why you….” the man hissed not finishing his sentence. Instead he chose to withdraw his wand from behind his back. 

Draco knew what was coming. It wasn’t a hard guess and he saw no point of even going for his own wand. Thinking though as the seconds moved incredibly slow he could have casted a protego. It wouldn’t be against the spell probation since it was a defensive spell. 

He found himself hardly caring though. Maybe part of him wanted to feel it. During the war he had felt the endless sting of a crucio numerous times. Never for long periods at any given time luckily. It was usually just for other death eaters amusement. Sue he felt like shit after but it always numbed something inside him for a while. Perhaps it was fitting that his last moment in the manor should be spent under the curse and maybe finally ridding himself of all feeling.

The thought carried on as the magic hit him like a searing hot cut across his skin. There was no specific place it hurt. It was all of it. Everywhere. Slicing him open without breaking the skin inside and out while pressing hard into his each of his muscles.

Spasming under the pain Draco fell to the floor as the cruciatus took control of his body and mind. He could barely make out the audible but undefinable sounds of Astoria’s shouting. No matter how familiar he was with the curse it didn’t stop the withering of his body under the excruciating torture.

The tightness in his body stopped suddenly. His movements mostly ceased but still pulled with the dark magic wanting to keep hold. Draco tried to focus on breathing. Trying to gain as much air as possible for the second round he knew would come. The first round hadn’t been long enough for anyone’s satisfaction. Tears leaked from his eyes despite his mind protesting the action completely. Were they from physical pain? Defeat? He didn’t know. 

“....don’t want an arranged marriage Father!” Astoria’s words finally became clearer as the ringing in his ears faded a little. “No one does! If you love me so much as to torture him don’t you love me enough to let me be with who I really love?”

Was she protesting in his defense or was it her own? They had hardly ever even talked. Draco tried to think more about why she would do such a thing we he had stood her up twice. Granted one was truly by accident but his brain was occupied with focusing on his still randomly twitching body parts. Aftershocks of the curse and pulses of fire still on and under his skin. 

“He insulted your honor!” her father’s voice rang loud now. “He defiled the Malfoy name!” 

“The Malfoy name was already defiled!” Astoria countered just as loudly. “That was his father’s fault. Not his! Draco was nothing but proper and kind to me!” 

Spasming again the ceiling blurred for a second before his eyes were forced shut once more. The lids were just more muscles the curse had control of and they hurt with the same dense fire as they were forced tighter and tighter closed. This time the jerking of his body became even more erratic since his nerves were already painfully stimulated. The knife seemed to keep cutting hotly into him causing him to twist and turn into the pain. He wished there was blood just so it would feel complete and satisfying in his despair.

The curse lifted again leaving him completely breathless. He lay there not even trying to open his eyes. It never worked so soon after anyways. He felt his vocal cords loosening though. Apparently he had been screaming and hadn’t even know it. Much like he didn’t register the continued tears streaking his face. That round was much longer and the pain refused to cease at all since the curse was deeper into his system now. 

“Queer Astoria! That’s what he is! Disgusting. A poisonous habit among damaged blokes like him! What would have happened if people found out about it? If I hadn’t been watching him? Tried putting a stop to his drunken foolishness! Reckless! No common sense. The pure waste of a young heir to such fortune!” the man spat furiously.

“The fortune? Poisonous? Father...” Astoria sounded like she was crying. “No!”

Draco didn’t hear anymore as the curse was shot at him yet again. Eventually the air he had managed during Astoria and her father’s arguing wasn't enough. He was torn between the icy pain of his lungs and the burning violent convulsions of his legs, arms, and neck. 

When his neck finally snapped to the side he could hear it. The screams inside his head, Astoria’s if she was still doing so, and the one’s he himself was producing. They mingled into one violent sound that caused him to thrash up off the floor. His body arched with a final attempt to find air as it was being forced out of his lungs. That was the second he was swallowed by the internal burning darkness of his body and mind.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_ The willow tree branches swayed in the wind as he watched the shadows it created dancing in the darkening grass. Draco brought his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. He was tired, the sunlight dull, and the wind was making him cold. It was always like this when he arrived but this time the sun was more muted and the breeze even colder. _

_ “What do you want to do now Draco?” One of the shadows that was created stilled despite the branches continuing to move and shift around it’s not unmoving form. A shadow talking to him should have freaked him out but it was familiar. Draco ignored it.  _

_ “Isn’t there him?” it asked. _

_ Draco didn’t speak in return. He wasn’t going to speak to a shadow again. It always referred to Harry. Then and now. Yes there was him but what more was there now? Before it had been the longing hope of brave and bold Gryffindor that got him through. A Gryffindor that would create freedom for their world. One where he could possibly live. Pressing his lips together Draco laid his cheek on his knees to look away.  _

_ “He will be there you know,” the shadow said softly. _

_ Draco wanted to scoff but it came out a sigh. He didn’t have the energy for this. They had played this game many times. Before he had managed to believe it and sure it had proven true. Now though it seemed like more. Harry would be there, but nothing else would be. What else did he even want now?  _

_ “I know you want more. You always have. It was always the future. What to become, what to have….” the shadow continued. _

_ That was true, and it made him selfish. He had always been selfish. Even his longing for the Chosen One back then had been mostly for selfish reasons. Was there any chance of that actually changing?  _

_ The damn shadow seemed to read his mind. It had done that a few times, or maybe it just knew him so well after all these visits. “You seem different now Draco. You regret what happened. Everything. You tried to correct what you did wrong. It’s ambition and determination. Not pure selfishness. Not anymore.”  _

_ “It is selfish when all I want is him,” Draco spoke finally without emotion. He felt empty. “What more is there for me to want?” he asked rhetorically. “As soon as he decides it is all too much what will I have then? What happens when his friends and the Weasley’s reject me? Weasel’s head almost exploded and then I think he had a near death experience by his babbling. Then Granger…. she knew. Apparently she helped save me. Yet she seemed so cold and aloof. Granted I’ve never been around her that closely but it was odd. Do you honestly think he would pick me over them? His best mates for his entire bloody life?”  _

_ Draco rubbed his cheek bone harshly into his knee bone to feel something. It was hard to feel things here besides the chill. It was satisfying and relieving. Not feeling anything completely. His body, mind, and body didn’t ache here despite the words he spoke.  _

_ For a while nothing spoke. Not him. Not the shadow. The only sound was the rustling of leaves. It was peaceful and not peaceful at the same time. It just was. Little to nothing occupied his mind. He lost himself in the sound and movements. Last time he had been here he had enjoyed it for quite some time. Granted the shadow had talked to him more.  _

_ “What happens when the wizarding world shames him because of me?” Draco finally asked. The words seemed to come from nowhere since he wasn’t actually thinking. “He could lose his job. Credibility. All because of me and I’m not worth that,” the blond stared blankly into the willow branches themselves, ignoring the shadows. He could just watch them contently forever. There was no other desire within him for anything else. “It would be better if I just stayed. No more failed attempts.” _

_ “Close your eyes,” the shadow said shifting over into his view for the first time in a while. There was no time here so he wasn’t sure. It felt both short and long. _

_ Draco shook his head lazily. “No. I don’t want to wake up again.” He felt firm on his decision to stay now.  _

_ “You won’t wake up. Close your eyes,” the shadow tried to convince him. _

_ “No,” Draco restated. When he did, though the wind abruptly changed. It blew harshly into his face as if it were angry with him and he was unable to stop his eyes from shutting. They were drying out fast in the moving air.  _

_ Closing his eyes this time was unlike the others. Instead of the instant stiffness and cold of the floor a liveliness spread through his limbs. The wind was gone. Warm direct sun rays heated his face, and a smile grew watching the scene before him. _

_ “What do you see?” the shadow’s voice asked from afar.  _

_ Draco paid the voice no mind. Somewhere off in his peripheral vision he could still make out the vague shape, but he didn't actually look for it. He was busy being mesmerized by Harry’s smile.  _

_ It was bright. To bright. Unlike any smile he had ever seen on the raven haired man, and it grew brighter as he raised the young boy into the air. Black hair and tanned skin. There was something beyond satisfying listening to the giggles they shared and Harry’s unclear murmuring.  _

_ “He is beautiful,” Draco whispered to himself. His breath hitched as he spoke seeing what had to be a little girl, based on her purple skirt, crawling up to where Harry laid on his back in the grass. The warmth in Draco's body spread.  _

_ Harry’s smile grew more, if it was even possible, when he noticed the baby girl. Rolling onto his side Harry sat the little boy, maybe 4 years old now that Draco got a good look, down. Both seemed to be encouraging the baby forward.  _

_ Draco felt himself melt a little on the inside. Harry looked so happy. Was a family what he had here or were they someone else's children? Granger and Weasley definitely wouldn’t have black haired children. Harry would want a family Draco thought. It fit him.  _

_ “He will have a family one day,” the shadow whispered suddenly close to his ear causing him to let out a shaky breath. _

_ Harry deserved that. Should have that. The warmth, peace, and undeniable love. The Harry he knew would want that, and Draco wanted to watch him be that happy. Whatever made him happy. No matter the pain it may cost him.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That last scene was 100% spontaneous and unplanned. I was writing the end of the crucio scene and I was watching the wind blow my willow tree outside and I was like hmmm I want to talk about some beautiful branches LOL I think it worked though no?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so fucking hell. Here you go. One scene was totally spontaneous and a last minute decision which caused me to move a finished scene over to the last chapter otherwise this chapter would be like 16k O_O. Next chapter is the last chapter T_T. Im happy and nervous to mark this complete!
> 
> A/N: Again major thanks to my main beta Bella and some crazy suggestions I rolled with. I kind of feel like it is crap but oh well! It’s what you get!
> 
> Side note: I'm not a friggin English major and I have never wrote anything before. There are going to be punctuation and grammar errors. It's reality. Can't handle it don't read.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The voice he heard was soft and slightly more than a whisper. He was able to register the cool pressure on his head which he tried to move away from. Moving was a bad idea though as it triggered the unbearable and painful ache. His joints might as well be on fire again despite the cold against him.

“Come on Draco wake up,” the voice came again, this time clearer. Draco wanted to growl but that took effort he didn’t have. He didn’t want to be awake. His body hurt too much and his brain felt fuzzy. All the warmth he had felt only a moment ago was gone. “...you need to drink this. You will feel better,” the voice insisted. 

Despite absolutely loathing the idea Draco forced himself to pry open his eyes finally. It was blurry and took a moment to focus in on any one specific thing, but he vaguely recognized the form of his mother towering above him. Apparently he was still on the floor where he had fallen under the power of the cruciatus. 

There was some shuffling about and a hand lifted his head. Instinct told him to jerk away but he wasn’t about to try that again. “Here, drink it. It’s just some water. Your mother called an elf to fetch a pain relief and rejuvenating potions.” 

Sometime in the last minute his eyes had drifted shut again. Upon forcing them open again his vision was clearer and he could make out Astoria as the one trying to press a glass to his lips. Completely in his personal space. 

“I’m so sorry Draco,” Astoria started. Merlin how he didn’t want to hear whatever she had to say. “I tried to stop him when he told me but he wouldn’t listen. Here. Drink this.” 

Moving his tongue just the slightest, he realized he couldn’t anymore due to how parched he was. It wouldn’t hurt to have a drink he supposed.  _ No.  _ His subconscious did not like the idea of ingesting anything from the daughter of the man that had just tortured him. Even the thought of taking potions from his mother had his brain saying no. 

Astoria gave up when he didn’t open his dry mouth and sat the glass next to his ear. The sound vibrating off where it hit the hard marble floor caused a fresh wave of throbbing to pulse through his head. “Do you want us to get Harry? What's his floo address?” Astoria asked. 

The young woman seemed concerned enough. He glanced up to his mother and saw nothing on her face. Not that he actually cared if she cared, but he wasn't about to give out Harry's floo address to someone he despised and wanted no contact with. Or his ex betroavaled whose father had just crucio-ed the daylight out of him for that matter. 

He did want Harry though.  _ Should of let the Gryffindor come after all _ . It wouldn't have been a big deal if they were seen together after all considering he was the auror in charge of guarding him.

_ Send an owl.  _ Draco tried to clear his throat to speak but his muscles still felt unbearably tight. It was a challenge to form words and speak when paired with the dryness of his mouth. He finally managed to croak out one word after half a minute. “Owl.”

“Okay how about we levitate you upstairs to wait? A bed would be….” Astoria offered but Draco shot her a glare that silenced her. He didn’t even need to speak. Like hell if he wanted anyone moving him both due to pain and trust. 

His mother finally spoke when Astoria cut herself off. “Draco darling you should be in bed. It will take a few hours to feel even remotely better. You know this, and you need to take the potions.” 

When his head was lifted again he did pull away, despite the fresh wave of pain from moving to quickly it caused. He was pleasantly surprised when he let his head fall back and it made contact with a pillow instead of hardness. Then all of a sudden Draco could hear house elves around him making a fuss. Most likely because he was laying on the floor and they were unable to take care of him. It was elf mentality after all especially when given under his mother’s orders. 

The next sound he heard was the thundering of footsteps waking him. Apparently he had fallen asleep again, and groaned at the annoyance. Hopefully it wasn’t Mr.Greengrass finally coming back to finish him.

A warm hand grabbed his cheek. What was it with people touching him now? Couldn’t they just leave him alone? It was really warm though. Turning into the touch he opened his eyes and were met with vibrant green ones that instantly caused his body to relax. As much as it could anyways.

Harry’s heart was hammering in his chest. It had been since the very moment an unknown owl had flown in with a piece of parchment that bore Astoria’s name and direction to come to the manor urgently because Draco had been attacked. He knew he shouldn’t have let the stubborn git go back alone. 

“Draco? Are you okay?” Harry asked softly just as the blond’s eyes were closing. They had only opened briefly. When they shut completely with no response he turned to the women who were standing near them. “What the bloody hell happened!?” he shouted. 

Narcissa remained silent unphased by his attitude and spoke cooly. “I appreciate the concern you have over my son’s current state of health Mr.Potter.” 

“What. Happened?” Harry bit out this time turning to Astoria instead.

“My father cast a crucio on him. Numerous times,” she answered weakly. 

“WHAT?” Harry roared in disbelief and watched the young woman flinch. “He needs to be in bed! He needs potions! How did this happen? Who is your father? Tell me!” Standing back up he clenched his fist and began to pace.  _ Dead. Bloody dead is what he will be.  _ The blond couldn’t have given him a reason to crucio him. His wand was under ministry observation now.

Astoria’s voice was even weaker and almost desperate now. “My father was upset….he...I tried to talk it out of him I did. But Mrs.Malfoy had instructed one of the elves to fetch us when Draco came back. So we could discuss our marriage. He has been avoiding us and the Manor. Apparently father knew about your involvement and was furious. I tried to talk him out of going and to just leave it alone but….

“Where is he? Where!” Harry knew he was still being loud but his blood was louder in his ears.  _ Talk? Some talk. I will show him talking then if that is…. _

“He has been taken down into the dungeons for the moment,” Mrs.Malfoy said evenly disrupting his racing thoughts and pacing. “I stunned and have since obliviated him Mr.Potter so there is no need for worry.” 

Harry didn’t mean for his jaw to drop how it did. He really didn’t. Oblivating someone wasn’t illegal but Harry wanted this man to suffer for the pain he had caused Draco. A year in a dark damp cell surrounded by dementors every second of every day seemed like a good way to do it.

“How is he going to pay for doing this then?” Harry asked gesturing to Draco. “We can’t very well use truth serum or a pensieve if he has no guilty memories to provide!” 

Mrs.Malfoy and Astoria both looked at him blankly and exchanged a look, but Mrs.Malfoy spoke first. “Tell me Mr.Potter. What exactly would happen if you took him into custody? Full memories and all? He would be telling the entire department, therefore the entire wizarding world of your involvement with my son. Is that not what you have been trying to prevent from happening in the first place?” 

Harry went to speak but then his mouth closed. That would be exactly what would happen. He wasn’t sure if he felt angry justice wouldnt be done or relieved they wouldn’t be outted yet.  _ What about them?  _ “What’s going to prevent you two from running straight to the bloody Prophet?

Astoria fiddled with the edge of her dress and Mrs.Malfoy narrowed her eyes. “I assure you Mr.Potter I wish no ill will on my son regardless of his activities or choices at the moment. It may have passed your knowledge all these months but my son struggles emotionally at times for good reason. Letting the Prophet know in any way of your involvement would be nothing but detrimental to his health.” 

“And I don’t want anything bad to happen to Draco. He was the perfect gentleman to me and we knew our marriage wasn’t about love,” Astoria said. 

“Okay? So you expect me to believe just because Draco was nice to you you wont go sobbing to the press and your circle about how you lost your bretovaled?” Harry snapped at her causing her to look away. 

“I may have….other arrangements made also. Truer to my heart arrangements,” she whispered and Harry noted how Mrs.Malfoy looked down at her from the corner of her eyes as if annoyed. She must not have been aware of Astoria’s other arrangement.  _ Whatever that really means. _

Harry pressed his lips together tightly. So tightly he could feel the pressure building and he wanted to hex someone, or something, so bad. Sure he may be able to believe Draco’s mother but how was he to trust Astoria. He wasn’t about to force her into an unbreakable and he couldn’t pull the auror card. There was no leverage on her.  _ Fucking Merlin’s ballsack! _

“Here are some potions we fetched for him,” Astoria offered him a tray containing 5 different vials. “He wont take them from us. Maybe he will for you?”. 

Harry scoffed at the offering. Who knew what they could truly contain. He wouldn’t put anything past the 2 of them for all he knew. “Not bloody likely. We are leaving and I will fetch him what he needs. If you so much as say one word about us so help me you won’t be able to hide.” 

Spontaneously deciding Harry flicked his fingers at the 2 women a thin flood of invisible magic flew towards them. He smirked when their eyes widened, Astoria’s more than Mrs.Malfoy, indicating they had felt the attachment. “Location spell. Like I said. Nowhere to hide,” Harry repeated. 

Bending down, he tried to rouse Draco. Although he groaned and made an effort to move it seemed the blond was going in and out of consciousness. When they were half way up to their feet with him propping the man up, Draco's knees gave out and they both dropped back to the floor. Harry winced from his knees hitting the floor with so much weight. 

Looking up as he kept his support tight on the blond he glared seeing the two women watching him. Frustration taking over he knew he was being dramatic but it was convenient at the moment and would only remind them of his capabilities further. Honestly he didn't use wandless magic unless he was in a real mood. This being one of those times.

Unsure if the Manor wards would allow them to apparate Harry cast a wandless lightening charm on the blond. He would take them outside the front gates of the Manor to apparate from there since he wasn't willing to take the floo in the Manor. Maneuvering his hold on Draco he flicked his wrist and it sent both large entryway doors open wide in the other entrance hall behind the women. Lifting Draco easily now he brushed past them both and left. 

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Although the room was dark he knew he wasn’t alone. There was the warm comfort of what could only be Harry’s chest pressed against his back and a weighted arm draped across his waist. Draco was fairly certain the man wasn’t asleep based on his breathing and fingers stretching then relaxing against his stomach repeatedly. It was as if they had been there a long time and protesting staying in the same position. 

“So,” Draco said softly into the darkness, just in case Harry was still asleep. “How long was I out?” The man’s arm squeezed him lightly around his midsection as he spoke seemingly happy to have heard his words. It really did make Draco wonder how long he had been passed out. _18 hours? What day is it? What’s the last thing you remember? _He mulled around in his memory. The last thing he remembered was loud noise. Shouting? Banging? Shoes? 

A deep sigh of relief was emitted from the body behind him. Oddly enough with their bodies molded together in comfort Draco felt every inch of skin against his back and it soothed his sore muscles.  _ Weird. _ Then again he also had never woken up from the curse with someone in bed with him. Let alone Harry Potter.

His muscles were bound to be tense and tired a little longer. Harry must have given him some potions at some point although he didn't remember taking them. Otherwise upon waking the pain would have been intense enough to cause him to groan and whimper just from being awake. A hard tight throb in each strand of every muscle would be pulsing with his heart. The extreme lingering results of being put under the cruciatus multiple times. 

Skimming Draco’s ribs the hand on his body took to smoothing the skin, which was also sore from the tension from where it had been pulled taunt as his body had withered along with his muscles. The sensation of being rubbed felt marvelous. Therapeutic. 

“About 10 hours,” Harry finally answered into the nape of his neck. “I gave you the strongest pain potion I have and a touch of dreamless sleep.” 

Draco tensed subconsciously hearing the potion name and wasn’t comfortable enough to realize the action didn’t hurt like it should have. He didn’t much fancy having another go around with the potion. The memory of wanting to wanting to kill himself wasn't one he wanted to open especially right now. Harry made a calming ‘shhhh’ noise and he relaxed slowly again as his side was caressed much firmer now. 

“How do you feel?” Harry asked after a moment longer of shhhhh him. 

The blond tried rolling the shoulder that he wasn’t lying on. The pain wasn't really there, a bit stiff and achy but not painful. Twisting his neck to try and look back, he found he could do so without wincing. It allowed him to finish the movement and he rolled onto his back stretching out his body fully. His long arms and legs brushing into Harry’s close body as he did so. He felt better than he expected,

“I’m fine,” Draco concluded. “I’m just going to be a bit sluggish for the next day I'd say. Need to give my muscles time to realize they won't be spasming up again. Even when the crucio ends the tightness remains like your body is naturally trying to protect against the sudden harshness. Last’s a fucking week if you dont get any potions in you.” There had been a few times in the Manor where he had been denied healing and pain relief potions after a go with the curse. Curtiosity of the Dark Lord usually for his and his fathers worthlessness. 

Harry mumbled a lumos without his wand and the candles around the room lit to a low light. Draco smiled getting to see the Gryffindors power and tan skin glowing in the low candle light. He had only seen the man use wandless magic one before they shagged. Wanker had vanished his clothes and he hadn’t been able to find him. Now which he was grateful for or he would have bailed that night again. 

“I know. Madam Pomphrey gave me a few vials of potions after the Triwizard Tournament,” Harry admitted propping himself up on his elbow.

“You have been crucio-ed?” Draco asked.  _ Well he did go through the bloody war also with almost everyone out to get him so yes he probably got caught under it a time or 2.  _ He regretted asking though when the man’s bright eyes dulled a little and a somber expression took over the smile on his face.

Harry nodded. “Yea. The….” he hesitated. Out of unspoken agreement they both had avoided really discussing anything about the war, but he realized they would need to soon enough. It was unavoidable really. “The graveyard. You know where Voldermort was brought back to life. He crucioed me after he killed Cedric Diggory.”

“Oh….” Draco didn’t know what to say to that. He remembered the scene after the tournament well enough. Stands applauding the unknown winner before the realization someone had been killed hit them. Everyone had taken bets on how long Harry would stay alive during the thing and he had been briefly terrifying to think the prat had actually died. That was not something he had ever admitted to anyone. 

“You sound all to at ease and familiar with this,” Harry offered in an effort to steer the conversation away from the war. This probably wasn’t something they should be talking about at 3am after such an emotional roller coaster of a week and multiple rounds with the torture curse. Did the blond have a high pain tolerance? Or had the potions been marvelously brewed? He always made sure he had the best potions on his shelves. 

Draco let out a dry laugh. “Let’s just say a weakling such as myself was prone to death eater amusement after the Dark…..after Voldermort moved in. Father never used it on me though. He would just hex me or cane me when I got to smart with him or he was incredibly irate.” 

Harry pressed his lips together.  _ Fuck well that attempt didnt work out.  _ “We don’t need to talk about any of this right now Draco I didn’t mean for it to go….” 

“It’s fine,” Draco said much to quickly. 

“What happened at the Manor?” Harry blurted out just as quickly wanting to avoid war stories. “I got an owl from Astoria not even an hour after you left.”

The blond started to replay the events. “I went straight to my…” Draco sat up in a panic at the realization he was undressed and his robes were missing. Therefore all the possessions he had gathered were also. “Where are my robes!?” 

Pulling on his shoulder to encourage him to lay down again Harry told him not understanding the panic over some old robes. “It’s fine, they are fine. They are over there on the chair.”

Draco sighed in relief and sank back down onto the mattress. “I shrunk my old school trunk and put it in my pocket. It’s got all my things inside. No house elf greeted me, which Pidley should have since I was gone so long. So father officially knows and I'm officially 100% disowned.” Draco chuckled happily. Most people would have considered his laughter mental. “Mother didn't greet me either. I went straight to my room and began packing. Grabbed a few of my personal items before she came to me. She tried talking to me while I packed. Went on to try and guilt me and all that rubbish.”

“Did she yell at you?” Harry asked. He wasn’t sure how Narcissa would have taken Draco’s decision and stance. She was always so cool and collected. Unreadable. 

Draco shook his head. “Mother isn’t like that. She handles things with more reserve and stealth. I had my say and she let me leave. When I got to the floo though Mr.Greengrass was waiting. Astoria also. Turns out Mr.Greengrass was our lovely blackmailer.” 

Harry nodded, anger threatening to fill his blood once more.“Yes I know. Your mother obliviated him. I threatened them both if they said anything. I also set a location spell on them both.” 

“The great and noble Harry Potter? Chosen Saviour of the wizarding world threatening people? My my….” Draco teased playfully. He felt very much like himself with not a single worry on his shoulders now.  _ Free _ . The fact that Harry. Harry Potter had threatened anyone for him was filled his heart with something fuzzy.

“Shut up,” Harry mumbled. It was good to have the blond playing with him but he was still too upset about the situation to have his name and morals jabbed at. “I’m not above putting people in there place that threatens me or the ones I care about. I crucioed a Carrow for spitting in McGonagalls face.” 

Draco’s eyebrows rose.  _ Impressive.  _ Sure Harry had sliced him open but to know he wasn’t above the unforgivables in the right scenario? He liked that he had that much fire and nerve in him. 

“Are you still tired? Are you hungry?” Harry was desperate to change the subject now. He hated feeling so worked up and being so angry. Reliving those moments did nothing but pump his blood faster. 

Taking the hint Draco let the subject drop although he was curious now. When the war had ended he had expected some grand best selling book over the Saviours time at war, but it never came. Not that he would have read it. He would have turned his nose up at it. But now?  _ Another time.  _

_ _ “I slept for 10 hours and you dosed me with some of the best potions. Probably from some private fancy apothecary only Harry Potter could afford,” Draco said rolling his eyes with a smile and ignoring the light punch to his shoulder. “I’m famished since you were wondering.” The blond smiled lazily when Harry got up from the bed calling for Loty. Protective and nurturing Harry was something he wasn’t sure he could ever get tired of. 

**XXXXXXXX**

Diagon Alley was packed. Or at least it seemed that way to Draco. He could have sworn every witch and wizard that existed was out and about today. It was a horrible idea. A horrible plan and he shouldn’t have agreed to it. Never. They had made a quick and undeterred walk to Gringotts so Harry could withdrawal some galleons. 

He had refused to go down with the man despite his protests. Mostly, and pitifully, because being that close to all the gold that was now inaccessible to him would be frustrating. Now he used this time to make mental notes of things not to be discussed in 4am conversations laced with optimism. 

As soon as Harry made it back up he was ready to get out of the building and away from all the goblins continued glares. Still it was not near as ready as he was to be out of Diagon Alley completely. Just in the amount of time they had been in the bank, which couldnt have been more than 20 minutes, the streets were crowded even more. Granted it was now a little after noon didn't most people eat at work instead of trapezing out and about?  _ Of course not. _

Harry could see the amount of uncomfortableness in the blond even though he kept his posture perfectly calm. The pale grey eyes slid from one group of shoppers to the next to slowly to be counted as a dart but to quickly and sporadic to be natural curiosity. “It’s fine Draco,” Harry said patting him on the shoulder like an old friend would. They had to keep a casual yet professional feel around them. “Hell it was your bloody idea to do it today.”

Draco groaned internally and resisted the itch to grab Harry’s hand as a safety blanket. “It was at 4 in the morning You should have talked me out of it! Merlin did everyone have to be out today?” 

“It was, is, a good idea,” Harry reassured him and himself. He actually hadn't slept more than 2 or 3 hours so maybe his judgement hadn't been the best when agreeing. 

“As for lunch time. What was it you said? So the vultures would have time to receive an official statement from the Ministry instead of trying to pick us clean while waiting?” Draco glared at him from the corner of his eye and Harry shook his head in frustration.  _ Stupid stubborn git.  _ There was going to be no easing Draco’s mood. “Look Kingsley and Mr.Pertin will handle the press. Don’t mind them. As long as we dont look like 2 love birds glued at the hip or start snogging it will be fine.” 

Still the blond stood there stiffly looking like he wanted to apparate away if he could. Harry wasnt keen on making the headlines tomorrow either but Draco had been right when they talked about it. The sooner the better and under their own terms.

“Alright so where do you want to go?” he tried to give Draco the control to explore as he wished. They didn't really have an avenda. Maybe if there was something specific to look for or the Slytherin wanted he would finally get moving off the bank steps. 

“You mean besides home?” Draco countered. 

“Do you need some new clothes? Want to pick out some furniture? Some new books?” Harry said clenching his teeth to keep from saying something equally sarcastic back. They needed to get some stuff to make the bloody trip into the alley worth it. He wasn’t above some new furniture after all and he was sure the blond hadn’t been able to bring even a fraction of his wardrobe. Then of course Draco loved reading. 

Draco pressed his lips in a tight line. “I don’t have a vault full of galleons anymore remember? We were just at the bank if you didn’t notice those horrid tracks to get down to your gold. I don’t even have a bloody job now!” 

“Don’t worry I will get whatever you need,” Harry told him. It was the main reason he had went down to his vault. Of course he knew the blond didn’t have any money and he wasn’t about to let them wander around without getting anything. He himself hated just being dragged around to browse. It was boring and dull. Then there may have been the factor that he wanted to treat Draco to a few things. They had been through a lot at this point. They deserved a good time out. 

“I’m not your charity case Potter,” Draco spat while glaring at some witch that was walking slowly past them with an unsavory look. He was pulled over to Harry by a firm hand on his bicep. Draco panicked for a mere second in general from being in a crowd and then from Harry touching him openly. Of all the places for the man to touch him in public it was probably the smartest area. Make it look like things were as normal as could be should rivals be turned babysitter and repeated criminal. 

Harry leaned in close to whisper in his ear. As much as Harry wanted to shout at the moment he knew he couldnt. “No you’re not,” Harry whispered rough and harshly. “You are my bloody boyfriend. You live with me. If I want to spend my money on you I bloody well will. So you can either pick things out yourself or suffer my bad taste and end up with Gryffindor pants covering your arse and a book on video games.”

Draco pulled back, brows knit tightly. Unsure if he should be truly worried or not. “Video games?” 

Harry grinned smugly at the worried look on Draco’s face. “Exactly. So are you going to be good or are we going to put on a bad boy scene here?” 

A shiver shot down Draco’s spine causing him to smirk. “Depends. What happens if I’m bad?” 

Harry snorted and felt his face heating slightly at the suggestive remark. “If you are good now you can be as bad as you want later.” Making deals the blond couldn’t say no to had it’s bonus for them both in both situations.

“Ohhhh you are soooo going to eat those words tonight Potter,” Draco laughed sadistically. 

Harry let go of his arm trying not to smile as he said it and pushed Draco forward playfully. Hopefully it would come across as rough for all their onlookers. He was meant to be an auror on watch duty after all.

After the forward momentum finally got the Slytherin walking Harry encouraged a typical go to stop for himself. Quality Quidditch Supplies. It had been awhile since he entered the store. Last time being when he bought his new broom for their little seeker match. He watched as Draco gazed around the store with little interest and almost a disappointed scowl. 

While he knew Draco oved quidditch also and thought it would be a good idea he realized it probably wasn’t the best store to visit. The man probably hadn’t packed any of his own quidditch gear. He had only brought the basics and a few memorable items from the Manor. Upon realizing that Harry encouraged them leave after first deciding right then that a broom was going to be bought for the blond soon. The man definitely wouldn’t accept it at this moment.

Next they stopped at Flourish and Blotts. Not due to any interest of his own but Draco had seemed eager when he noticed the building. Unlike Quality Quidditch Supplies the blond took to the shelves with much interest right away. Almost with the same interest Hermione would have had but much more reserved and controlled. Definitely he was quieter not pointing out each book catching his fancy and reciting the entire summary to him. 

After a few minutes of watching Draco become immersed in the books Harry took a seat in one of the armchairs located by the entry windows. He himself wasn’t a big reader, but just like over the previous weekend it was mesmerizing watching him. It always has been but now he thought about what a joy it was probably bringing the man and he was captured even more as he flipped the page delicately deciding if it’s content was worthy.

To no surprise Draco had protested firmly against Harry buying the entire lot on the table that had gathered after almost 45 minutes. He had been going back and forth between books and shelves and even sitting to read and possible compare whatever was inside them. If he wanted to do that he could do it at home instead of them sitting in the shop all day. 

With one fuming look the Slytherin had shut his trap and allowed Harry to purchase the books. He had opted to wait outside not wanting to hear the grand total of “unnecessary splurging” on something he didn’t personally enjoy. Harry hadn’t been bothered by the total of 32 galleons in the slightest. It wasn’t like he didn’t have 2 large vaults full of gold an a steady generous income. Besides the holidays he never really treated himself or anyone else to anything expensive anyways. 

Walking down the alley a little further Draco stopped in front of some new shop that Harry had never paid any mind. He read the sign. Hemmed to Hexed.  _ Odd name.  _ “Hemmed to Hexed?” he asked. Perhaps the blond knew what the hell it was. A shop containing the word hex didn’t sound pleasant. 

“It’s a fairly new store. I can’t imagine you have been in it though. Quit looking at it like that or you will hurt your brain.” Draco swatted Harry instinctively and then regretted it.  _ Pay attention.  _ It wouldn’t do for one of the photographers following them, that thought they were being so discreet, to snap a picture of him wacking an auror let alone the Chosen One. 

“They sell clothes and beauty products,” Draco clarified for the Gryffindor. “It’s some kind of muggle wizarding fusion store. Claiming you will look so good it’s like you are hexing people with just your looks. Nonsense of a concept really. I assume many end up with confused faces much like your own.” 

Harry raised his eyebrows at him. “I guess I could use a few new night shirts and maybe a pair of slippers. I also didn’t get the chance to pack any of my toiletries. I really had just wanted out of the house.” He felt weak and like his pride was wounded having to admit he needed anything from someone else.

Harry gestured towards the door with a smile and his body was telling him to bow but he didn’t for fear of the press. “Lead the way then your highness. Merlin knows we can’t share shampoo.”

Draco scoffed. “My hair doesnt deserve to be subjected to that rough stuff you lather in that mop of yours. Last time I used it I ended up with split ends and my scalp felt like it had been scraped raw! And don’t call me that you wanker!”

All and all Harry had to admit the store was actually really nice. It didn’t necessarily classify as high end but they definitely carried many higher end products that were to Draco’s taste. It was odd seeing the mixture of muggle and wizarding clothes in the same shop. He had been resistant to trying on some of the muggle apparel but Harry had insisted and won in the end. They had left with 2 bags full of purchases, including a few muggle outfits for the blond and even some for himself. Apparently Draco’s beauty products was not something he was willing to hold back on price wise because he helped himself as Harry imagined he would should he had been shopping alone. 

Now with their pockets being weighed down by their purchases Harry figured it was about time to call it a day. They were making their way back towards the Leaky Cauldron entrance when a loud purr caused him to turn his head. A very long cage was stretched out in front of Magical Menagire where a little boy was scratching the chin of one of the kneazles laying about in the sun.

“Come on let’s go check out Magical Menagire,” Harry suggested randomly on impulse.

Draco came to a halt. “Why?” He asked it like it was the oddest suggestion he could have made. 

Harry shrugged. He wasn’t exactly sure why. “Well I just thought…..I dont know. You are going to be spending a lot of time alone at home for at least the next few months while Im at work. You need a friend,” 

“You want to get a pet?” Draco questioned.

Harry shrugged again. He had considered getting a pet over the years but had never actually acted on it. Now having the 2 of them in the house and Draco being alone in the house a lot it just felt like they needed something else in their lives. Having thought about it for only a minute it suddenly felt like something was missing from their lives. 

Draco still seemed taken off guard by the idea. He had never had a pet and had never considered one honestly. “I mostly befriended the peacocks but I wouldn’t call them pets as much as decoration. Father wouldn’t allow creatures in the house. Milly’s did seem to enjoy the company and comfort of that feline beast of hers.” Draco thought back to the variety of pets many of his house mates had had over the years. “Okay let’s go look then,” he concedded and a stupid grin spread across Harry’s face like he had won something much like it had when he had caved to the muggle apparal. “But it’s not like I would be lonely,” he added quickly. “I’m not a child. Plus there is Loty.” 

“Sure because a house elf makes good company for you.” Harry nodded his head in sarcastic agreement. 

Harry couldn’t have been more right with his sarcasm so Draco settled for exhaling irritably and just walked inside. It was one of the few shops he had never had a reason to venture inside. The first thing he saw was that the shop entrance was crowded with perches and cages of at least 2 dozen owls. Probably because owls were the most needed and sought after creatures for any witch or wizard. 

Considering the surplus of owls Draco extended a hand to one of the smaller ones near him. Thinking about it he actually didn’t know why Harry didn’t have an owl. They needed one. There had never been any need for his own as he had always used his mothers owl. Now of course that was different. It was an obvious choice. Not overly affectionate like Harry had suggested they needed, but he wasn't die hard for a companion anyways. 

“No….no. No owl,” Harry said numbly from the side before the blond could even say anything. Staring at one of the snowy owls in a cage memories of Hedwig assaulted his mind. Her happy chirp, warm feathers nuzzling against his cheek and fingers. The beauty of her flying away from and back to him in undenying loyalty. Only for her to end up lifeless in a cage because of death eaters out for him. Not for her. Him. Yet another innocent close to him lost. All this time and he still hadn’t found it in himself to take on another owl. Not even one that held no resemblance of her. 

Draco looked at Harry. He looked unsteady and transfixed like a boggart stood in front of him in owl form. They would probably need an owl in the near future but apparently now wasn’t the time. “Okay that is fine,” he said in a soft and cautious tone. “Annoying beasts are arrogant pricks anyways. My mother’s eagle owl almost always had his nose in the air and Theo’s owl was a sharp beaked demon.” The little tawny owl he had been stroking his head suddenly pecked at his hand causing him to jump back. “See? Little feathered arseholes.” 

Shaking his hand to warn off the tiny sting of being pecked Draco looked deeper into the building. There were shelves of tanks along the walls, cages in the center and what appeared to be supplies scattered about between each aisle. There were toads, kneazles, pygmy puffs, cats, ravens, snakes, fish and a few other creatures. 

Harry still seemed a bit unnerved by the owls for whatever reason so with a quick glance around he slipped his hand into the man’s and encouraged him to follow him out. “Obviously it makes you uneasy in…..” 

“No,” Harry said weakly clearing his throat. Draco let his hand slip away. It was time he added another animal back into his life. He missed having Hedwig in his life all these years. Maybe he couldn't go straight back to an owl yet but there was something else in need of a home here and he didn't want Draco to be home alone all the time either. “No,” he said more firmly. “I want to get something.” 

“Well I will not be allowing any toad or fish where I live. Pygmy puffs are just weird. I mean I suppose a kneazle isn’t a bad idea,” Draco mulled out loud. 

Harry scrunched up his nose while thinking. He couldn’t say he much enjoyed Crookshanks and they were supposed to be like cats after all.  _ Maybe they are different enough?  _ “I was thinking maybe something a little more low key and mellow? I have to put up with your neediness as it is,” he tried to joke. 

His joke faded away when he looked around again for the next contender and saw the aisle of snakes. The ones along the bottom on his level had him swallowing hard. Boa constrictors and pythons. All large snakes that brought Nagini the forefront of his mind. No that would definitely not work either. 

Draco followed Harry’s train of sight and the word no instantly left his mouth. He had spent 2 years with Nagini in his house and she did not provide pleasant memories. Tearing his gaze away from the large serpents a faint smile lifted the corner of his mouth when he looked above them. There was a shelf of bedding and other supplies for the snakes but higher up there were smaller tanks. 

“Look, there are smaller ones,” Draco suggested. He walked closer to the tanks and observed the insides. Some appeared to be empty while others had a variety of different colored and sized snakes slithering around or basking in the charmed ball of heat above their tanks. There were blue snakes. Brown snakes. Some with stripes and other spots. They also varied in size but none were nearly as large as the serpents on the floor. A small slender little snake seemed to shine despite it’s body being a dullish grey brown color. There were 2 rows of black dots flowing down it’s back from the marking on top of it’s head. 

“You want a snake?” Harry asked seriously joining him at his side.

“I dont want a snake if you are referencing to one of those things,” he pointed to the tanks on the floor. “...but one of these. Look at her. She just looks so different from them do you know what I mean?” Draco looked down at small snake curled up appearing to be asleep.

“She?” Harry asked unsure how he could tell the snake’s sex just by looking at it. Draco merely gestured to the little piece of parchment in the top right corner of her tank.  _ Smooth snake, non venomous, 9 months, female, 18 galleons. _

The longer Harry looked at her the more he really started to not only see but feel the difference. It wasn’t exactly like he wanted to cuddle her but she did portray this sense of innocence and beauty.  _ Maybe….. _

“Quite rare one she is to be honest. Hardly found in England anymore at all,” came a gruff voice from behind them startling them both. “Not to worry lads. Do you have any questions?” 

“Will she stay this small?” Harry asked right away. Really he thought that was his only concern regarding having a pet snake. 

The shop keep twisted the corner of his mustache for a second. “She is only about 9 months old. Still has a bit of growing to do. Probably will end up little more than half a meter when she is full grown Id say. If I recall though they tend to stay on the pretty slender side of most snake breeds.”

Harry tilted his head and admired the little snake’s dullish color yet shine for a second. She was more and more appealing the longer he looked at her. He hadn’t come across any snakes since Nagini.  _ I wonder if I still can,  _ Harry wondered. Regardless talking to her like she understood was healthy for any pet relationship. It was one of the comforts of having a pet after all. Having someone to talk to. 

Bending his knees slightly to be eye level with the snake be figured he would try.  _ “Hello little one, _ ” he said softly.

The snake raised her head up in what Harry thought was interest of him being at her level. She had previously paid them no mind. However it turned out to be more in annoyance than interest.  _ “Little. Always little,”  _ she hissed.

Harry chuckled despite himself. Both pleased that he still maintained the natural ability and amused by her words.  _ “Not always. You're not even 1 year old yet, he says you still have plenty of growing to do,”  _ he told her.

The snake seemed startled, lowering its head back down and coiling in on herself as if looking for protection. “ _ You hear my thoughts?”  _

_ “Yes,”  _ Harry said with a smile before shaking his head to counteract that. He didn’t want her to think that because he knew how fearful and uncomfortable it was for someone to be in your head. _ “I mean no! No. I just can speak your language. That is all.” _

_ _ The snake uncoiled itself a little seeming to entertain his words. _ “You can understand me? No one has ever heard me before.” _

_ _ Harry shrugged one shoulder.  _ “It’s a pretty rare gift. I didn’t even know if I still could. I havent talked to any snakes for a while. Would you like to come home with us?”  _

_ _ The snake looked at him and up to the other 2 men and back as if contemplating her options. _ “You and the blond one?”  _ she asked. _ _

_ “Yes,”  _ Harry nodded. 

_ “Will I be warm and be able to hunt?”  _ she asked. 

_ _ Harry furrowed his brows. “ _ Of course we will keep you warm but I dont think there is anything in my house for you to hunt. I will feed you though.”  _ The snake’s body seemed to sink down a little in disappointment. He found himself hating it. “ _ I’m sure I can arrange a way for you to hunt. I have a little backyard I can fix up. Put some extra charms and wards up to keep you safe.”  _

_ _ The little snake perked back up. “ _ You are nice to me. When will you take me?” _

_ “Now.” _Harry stood back up smiling. This had been a brilliant idea. “We will take her,” Harry said happily to the shopkeep and that was when he noticed the wide eyed stares from both him and Draco. “What?” 

“You can/still speak to snakes?” both men asked over top of each other at the same time. 

“Oh uh...yea?” he said a little sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Hermione and Ron were very used to his ability to speak to snakes. He hadn’t thought much about it when he wanted to try again. Both men didn’t say anything in return still a bit in shock so he turned back to the little snake. 

“ _ Do you have a name?”  _ he asked her.

_ “The man calls me smooth,”  _ she hissed irritably angling her head towards the shopkeep. _ “It is my species not name!”  _

_ _ “She doesn't have a name,” Harry informed Draco trying not to laugh. She had a cute little attitude he liked. “What do you want to name her?”

Draco blinked himself out of the shock of hearing Harry hissing when he was addressed fully. He knew Harry had been able to speak to snakes long ago but he didn’t know he still could. Tearing his eyes away from Harry’s waiting green ones he studied the snake for a moment. Her head dancing back and forth to cast looks between them all. The lighting of the room caused her smooth scales to glimmer, and he noticed more distinctively the marking of almost a crown on her little head. 

“Cassiopeia,” Draco stated after a second of thought. “The queen of great beauty.” He was more than familiar with all the constellations having them not only been such an important factor in his family's lineage but his love for the stars. As soon as he saw the crown shape it had just came to him. 

Harry had no reason to object and definitely didn’t have any of his own names he could think of.  _ “How does that sound? Cassi?” _ he asked her.

_ “The blond one says Cassiopeia not Cassi,”  _ she said slithering up to the edge of the glass.

Harry rolled his eyes. He had a feeling Draco and Cassi would get along just fine.  _ “Do you like it?”  _

The snake nodded her head in agreement and he heard a small laugh from Draco. “Can you go ahead and ring up everything she will need? I want to go ahead and get everything she will need now,” Harry directed at the shop keep. 

“No no!” the man exclaimed loudly causing Harry to take a subconscious step back. “If anyone deserves such a rare beauty from my shop it is the Saviour himself. Maybe you can even help change people’s perspectives on the creatures. I will admit I don’t get much interest in them since….he who uh…..Voldermort had one.”

Harry made sure not to growl in annoyance. He absolutely hated when people did this. The man had been casual and nice enough so far that he had honestly thought it wouldn't be any issue. Flourish and Botts had went normal enough. “No really sir it is fine.” 

The older man was walking around pulling things off nearby shelves and levitating them towards the check out. “Absolutely not! You have done...”

“Sir!” Harry yelled shocking the shopkeep into silence. “Sir,” he repeated regaining himself. I’d just like to pay for her like any other customer. You are running a business here after all, aren't you?” 

Although there was a fair bit of muttering under his breath in the end the man had respected his wishes, but was persistent on at least adding a quarter percentage discount. At that point Harry hadn’t cared and just wanted to take Casseopia home. All in all they had had a rather enjoyable day out spending most of the afternoon in Diagon Alley. 

Loaded up with all their purchases and a surprising new friend they had apparated home from the point across from the Leaky Cauldron and unpacked. Cassi got her own small table in their bedroom to hold her generous sized tank. They had only suffered through 3 pesky stalking photographers through it all, none of which had dared come address them. 

After getting everything put away Harry went over the evenings plan in his head. Go out to muggle London and eat a romantic dinner. Make a full day of being out and about enjoying themselves. He did still have a bag full of gold in his trouser pocket after all and it had been along the lines of his original plan. He hadn’t known what to expect of the day so he had withdrawn quite a bit just in case. It had been a good day and needed to be more than just a dinner out at some muggle restaurant.  _ Oh yes I know.  _

**XXXXXXXXX**

Adjusting in his seat later that evening Harry bit his lip and whimpered. How had he gotten himself into this situation?  _ Maybe you need to quit challenging the git _ ? That was an unrealistic choice but at the moment he could pretend he wouldn’t. All he had wanted was to make their first day out in wizarding society being seen together end on a brilliant note. That meant finishing it off with what Harry thought was a casually romantic night out.  _ Should have opted for take out.  _

Walking hadn't been that difficult once his body adjusted after the first few steps. Apparition into the riverside park had caused an uncomfortable sensation due to the addition to his body being compressed also. Bending over to pick up the leaflet that fluttered to the ground he had picked up from the little open shop’s window sill however was another story. It was when he felt the first shoot of teasing pleasure. It caused him to let out an audible stuttered breath that had caused the blond to smirk and a nearby muggle woman look at him curiously. He was thankful it hadn't been a squeak. 

He closed his eyes and willed himself not to just apparate away due to embarassment. It wasn't as if anyone but him or Draco knew. His entire body and mind made it feel like everyone knew though. Despite the open airy room Harry felt hot.

Now though? Now having taken their seats at the table it was like sitting on Draco's cock. His own cock had steadily been raising to full attention as they sat there. It didn't help that the man's eyes were constantly on him just waiting to see every reaction he would make. 

Harry kicked Draco under the table and instantly regretted it when he had to clench his teeth together to keep from moaning. “Stop staring at me you bloody git!” he growled half heartedly.

Draco's eyebrows rose after he winced from the kick and took an unmoved sip of his wine. “Now now Potter that is hardly romantic dinner conversation. Even amongst muggles I'd have to assume.” He said it so smoothly and innocently that Harry wanted to kick him again but thought better off it when his erection throbbed. 

It was his own fault. It really was down to the core. From magazines, to drunk shags with the bastard, to drunk confessions and challenges and now here he was. Stuck on a bloody boat surrounded by muggles after trying to choose a romantic evening dining out on one of the river cruises with a literal plug up his arse. 

On his occasional outings to the muggle world he would end up chatting with some lovely woman or bloke that was serving his food or bringing him whatever movie he had been looking for. That was how he had heard about these river cruises and the London Eye after all. Being able to see all of Britain almost whenever he wanted, fly high above the cities and rivers the idea held little interest to him at the time. It was surely fascinating for the Muggles. He thought Draco would enjoy the calm and slower aspect of it after the crowded alley. 

Frankly they didn’t talk much. Harry sat impatiently, wanting to bounce his leg up and down from anxiety and the itch to run off to loo and relieve himself from the pressure in his groin. Draco had predicted that want before they had even left the house and forbid the action. Stating he could wait until they got home.  _ Not bloody likely.  _

_ _ Dinner was really good. He couldn’t complain one bit on service, the wine Draco had chosen, considering was superb which said a lot since he didn’t care much for wine. His stuffed crab and steamed spinach with sesame seed sauce had been amazing. Draco would occasionally make comments on their meal but Harry for the very life of him could not get the tension out of his muscles and his brain out of his cock long enough to form an actual conversation. What was worse was the blond seemed to know that and smiled through the whole damn meal. 

When at Gringotts Harry had went ahead and exchanged about 150 galleons into muggle money because again he hadn’t known where the day would lead them. When the server brought them their bill Harry wasn’t surprised by the higher total. They had bought a bottle of wine, were also paying for a boat ride, and a high class meal. 

Once the boat docked again, an eternity later. With a generous tip, and great caution standing Harry and Draco made their leave. Back through the riverside park but this time they didn’t apparate. A 3rd requirement made by the blond was that they finish the entire night out. 

“So you said we are going on that thing?” Draco asked looking up at the rotating circle. Harry had told him they would be going to dinner and for a muggle ride but he hadn’t evisioned that giant contraption. Really he hadn’t imagined much of anything since he didn’t know a thing about muggle activities. 

Harry didn’t respond. Instead he kept guiding them up the path until they came to a line of people near the muggle street. The man stopped so Draco did. He knew Harry was more than mad and frustrated at him but it was only a bit longer and he would enjoy the reward. That muggle magazine had been quite descriptive on it’s suggested sexual experiments. When he nicked it from Harry’s dresser in the wee morning hours earlier while the man was showering he specifically read over the bit about edging he had been curious about. 

Draco let his hand smooth over Harry’s back and down to buttocks while they waited in line. It was moving pretty fast, apparently just having finished a rotation. The whole time Harry was chanting for Merlin to have mercy on him. 

Sadly Merlin did not have mercy on him. The group of people in front of them headed into the open capsule that was almost full of people and it was their turn to step up and pay. That was the exact moment Draco squeezed his arse tightly and Harry jumped forward with a gasp and laughed to cover nearly cumming in his pants in front of a bloke taking tickets.  _ I cant do it I cant do it I cant do it.  _ 30 minutes in one of those things with Draco and he was sure to be tortured mercilessly. 

Trying to turn and leave quickly Draco stepped over into his path and walked him forward the last few feet up to the muggle man. Harry could hardly breathe. Any second now would be utter humiliation and forever taunts from the blond. Draco was not going to let him out of this one. 

“How much so we can go alone?” Harry rushed out. If he was going to be sexually tormented in public he could at least try to make it as private as possible. It was the only thing he could think of in the moment to get out of the humiliation. The capsule full of muggles looked horribly daunting. 

The bloke seemed confused at his question, lifting his hat to scratch his head and looking down at some board he was holding. “Well 450 pounds for…”

“450 pounds?” Harry said in disbelief.  _ It’s a private capsule that easily holds 20 people and is an incredibly popular London attraction of course it is going to be expensive. _ He ground his teeth together.  _ Pay up or cumming in your pants are your options.  _

“Yes. Normally for a private capsule you have to reserve online but….” the muggle man started to explain but Harry didn’t care. His choice was made and he just wanted to be done. Alone. Away from all other eyes. 

“Fine fine fine,” Harry huffed irritably and pulled out his wallet. Taking out bank notes, shuffling and organizing the papers until he had the correct total. Really he thrust it out for the man to take rudely but he was hot, desperate, tired, irritated, and a whole range of other physical and mental feelings. He felt like a cauldron that was starting to boil right over the edge and down into the fire. 

Harry waited impatiently for the bloke to count the money, lock it away, and sit down his board. “Okay then gentlemen. Enjoy your ride on the London Eye!” the man said cheerfully as he guided them into the capsule. 

Relief did not come when he went inside and the door shut. He still felt ridiculously worked up and it would bring way to much satisfaction to simple deck someone. He looked around the room in which they were standing. There was one large and wide light oak bench taking up the center space. The ceiling was covered as was the floor but besides that there was nothing but windows around them. Allowing them every possible view of the nearly faded sunset against the London skyline. 

“Do I want to know how much 450 pounds is?” Draco asked. 

For a brief second Harry had almost forgotten he wasn’t alone. “Definitely not,” he stated firmly, trying to sound calm but failing. 

“Why did you pay it if it cost so much?” Draco let open the first 2 buttons of his pale blue button down shirt and rolled up his sleeves like he was getting comfortable. Perfectly cool, calm, and everything Harry wasn’t. Swallowing hard he forced his eyes away from all the freshly revealed white skin.

“Well it’s fucking beautiful first off,” Harry bit out irritably. “Second off I had planned to take the casual ride. Only about 26 pounds but we would have had to share a capsule with a bunch of other people.”

“And that would have been horrible because?” Draco dragged out walking up to him waiting for him to elaborate. 

Harry let out a frustrated noise.  _ That’s it! _ “Because I know exactly what you would have done in there! You would have touched me in all the right ways causing me to cum in my pants like a teenager. Now you’re going to fucking shag me or my bollocks are going to explode!” He didn’t give the blond time to respond and instead grabbed his face in annoyance and crashed their lips together in earnest which Draco returned enthusiastically. Like he knew this was going to happen all along and it was what he had been waiting for.

“I am quite fond of your bollocks actually,” Draco mumbled into his mouth while sliding his hands down Harry’s back. The Gryffindor to mewled when he dug his fingers into the flesh of his arse. He had never used any anal toys, or any sex toys at all actually, but based on the noises Harry was making he wanted to use and try them all. 

Recapturing his lips with his own he only grabbed the man’s backside harder which caused Harry to rut up against his groin. Lips sliding against one another while tongues didn’t always make it into each others mouths. Harry didn’t even seem to care when Draco took to biting his lower lip to hard or caught his tongue a few times with his teeth. The man was losing himself completely to the sensation now. Primal instincts taking over. 

Trying to hold him in place Draco dropped a hand between them. Undoing the man’s trousers he slipped into his pants to grasp at the hard cock that was still trying to grind up against him. The movement ceased and was replaced by tension in Harry’s body. So much tension it was like the raven haired man would shatter if touched the wrong way. Draco stroked him delicately the first time but apparently Harry was somewhere else because the man didn’t respond any other way than dropping to his knees.

_ To much, to much, to much.  _ Harry made quick work of Draco’s trousers. Then his pants. His mind was fixated on only one goal. Getting the blond to the edge with him so he could finally fall over it. Pulling everything down he exposed Draco’s cock. The second it was fully exposed he took to it like someone that had been starved for weeks.  _ Quicker quicker quicker.  _ It was the only thing in his mind.  _ Quicker quicker quicker _ . 

Unexpectedly Draco pushed his head away from his crotch and sat down on the bench. Harry couldn’t register how long he had been sucking the blond’s cock but the movement was too much from being pushed away, no matter how gentle it was. He went from kneeling to sitting on his lower legs. The plug brushed against his prostate the best wrong way possible and his cock wept like it never had before. Only now he was joining it. The sensation of being near orgasm while not getting the finishing touches had reached it’s unbearable point after 2 hours.

Draco leaned forward and brushed a tear away from Harry's cheek. “Awww look at the little fit I've sent you into,” he practically cooed which just made Harry want to really cry. It was too much. So much further than Ginny had ever pushed him. He had never made it to close to actual tears under her sexual torment.

“Anything anything anything,” he begged back onto his knees now scooting forward, hands gripping onto the edge of the bench each side of Draco’s legs. “Just fuck me Draco. Bloody hell anything!” 

Draco brought a hand to his cheek and caressed it. “We are on a ride after all,” he said nodding down to his cock. “Get on.” 

Harry scrambled to his feet not registering the lame pun or shots of pleasure from his movements. The torture didn’t seem as there anymore since he knew pleasure was only moments away now. Shoving his own trousers and pants down to the floor with no shame and nothing but readiness.

“Wait,” Draco grabbed him by the hips pulling him close and turning him around. With his hands he pried apart Harry’s arse cheeks and admired the shiny jet black handle situated in the crease.  _ Can’t shag well with that in the way.  _ Pressing his thumb against it heavily Harry moaned beautifully. 

When he started withdrawing the object though Harry sagged a little, his knees appearing to weaken. The new sight made Draco’s stomach growled despite being full as he watched the glimmering furrowed hole. It was generously wide and winking at him just begging to be refilled. 

Draco pocketed the sex toy. Then he mumbled the lubrication charm. Hopefully with an unnoticed wand movement, but being this high up in the sky now it was unlikely to be seen. He moved Harry’s hips into position after grabbing his now slick cock and nudging the swollen head against the opening. 

With an encouraging hand on his shoulder Harry sank down onto Draco’s cock easily. Not that he needed encouraging both because he was desperate and because after hours of having his arsehole plugged and stretched he was beyond ready. It took some dedicated focus on his end not to come just from feeling truly full. There was a whole world of difference between the lifeless object and a hot pulsing piece of flesh in his body. 

Rolling his hips slowly to get an idea of how much effort this would take he whined realizing it wouldn't take much at all, but it was a happy whine. He was long overdue and deserving of his orgasm. Plus the blond had handed him control. So he repeated the small action again. Rolling his hips again. Then again. Harder and harder each time until he was unknowingly dropping his entire body weight down onto the blond’s lap trying to satisfy that itch deep inside his body. 

Harry gripped the outside of Draco’s still clothed thighs tightly with his own allowing his movements to become more localized and frantic. His hands were white and he could hardly feel them from how tightly he was holding onto the bench edge they sat on for stability. He couldn’t feel much of anything actually besides the heartbeat in his bobbing erection and every brush of the man’s hard shaft against his prostate. That was all he needed and wanted so he kept himself fully impaled and began grinding his arse down heavily onto the blond’s crotch as he hard as he physically could.

When his orgasm hit him at first it was like cumming without cumming. So overwhelming it was almost empty. The pleasure was only an afterthought somewhere in the back of his mind. He watched his cock as ropes of semen shot off into the distance over and over. Vaguely he wondered if it would ever stop or if he even wanted it to. 

The pleasure only caught up with him as finally stopped cumming, his cock dripping white fluid all down the tip. He continued to grind his arse on the blond’s cock that he was able to register inside him. Each movement now causing his body to jerk as an absurd amount of ecstasy shot through him like fireworks wanting to burst out from under his skin.

It felt like he was flying once he gradually stopped moving. High and effortless. Both his brain and body numbing from the overworked and fried nerve endings. He felt spent in every way possible. Mentally and physically. His bed sounded like the happiest place in the world now from how tired he was. Harry shivered pleasurably at the vision of his bed, soft sheets against his overworked body and the bliss of sleep. 

After a minute of calming his panting down to simply breathing he tried to calm down in general from being on edge for hours Harry stood, removing himself from Draco’s lap. There was a short time in their quick shag that the blond was unregistrable to him. His hands, body, voice….Harry had no clue what he had been doing or when he had gotten off. 

Taking a chance to look at the blond behind him Harry took in his thoroughly fucked look. His shirt was pushed up and wrinkled with his hair not laying perfectly flat like normal. The man’s cock was limp, covered in wetness both clear and creamy.  _ So he did get off.  _ His open trouser flaps were twisted and even more wrinkled than his shirt from Harry’s arse. The blond’s long arms were placed wide to the sides and they appeared to be the only thing keeping his upper body upright.

“Fuck Potter. I'm surprised my prick is still attached after that,” Draco tried to laugh but he was out of breath. “Which did it for you? The edging thing or the fact we are fully visible to the entire city of London in this room?” 

Harry scoffed pulling his pants and trousers back on. “Scorgify would you?” he asked the blond. Draco obliged as he took care of righting himself also. Maybe if he ignored the fact they had just shagged on a fucking ferris wheel on practically full display for a bunch of muggles he could pretend he wasn’t scared shitless about how easy he had been. Both to cave to his sexual desire and to do it in public so carelessly. 

Draco walked over to the window wall where Harry was now admiring the view as if nothing had happened. The sun was fully set now. He brushed up against the Gryffindors back until they were flush. “I knew you liked getting fucked out in the open. It's the thrill of getting caught. The thrill that normally does the trick for some is even greater for you. The Saviour,” Draco licked the shell of Harry's ear. “...getting caught while being devoured so pleasurably for his own self satisfaction.” 

Leaning into Draco’s tongue Harry hummed in approval despite himself.  _ Maybe you do. _ He didn’t, couldn’t, think right now right now. Feeling the blond against his skin, which was coming back down from numb to simply overwhelmed, was comforting. 

“You were right,” Draco purred into his ear. “The view is quite beautiful with all those muggle lights. Like they are painting a city outline for us in the darkness.” He kissed behind his ear and along Harry’s neck until the man turned around to him and kissed him in return. 

Draco basked in the taste and felt ridiculously content as Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and they took to snogging lightly. Lazily. Happily. So lost in the coziness of the moment that neither of them registered the moment the city stilled and the ride ended. That was until they heard the opening of the door followed by upset shout causing them to break apart and Draco to step away.

“What in Christs name were you thinking lads?! Just because it’s private doesn't mean you can start shagging in here! Did you not notice all the windows?” The man who had guided them in asked gestured around the room like they were stupid. He was somewhere between distressed and angry Maybe they were stupid. “That is going to be a fat fine for you boys and we are going to have to file a public report to Scotland Yard now for lewd activities! We might even have to go through a bloody inspection phase because of you dolts! You two are in a whole heap of trouble! Do you know how much yapping about nonsense I had to do out there to make sure none of the crowd noticed you!? Only Lord knows what would have come from my boss if you’d had a full on audience!” 

The man was next to livid now while Harry himself was flushed crimson with embarrassment and adrenaline. “Fuck I uh….we...” he ruffled his own hair repeatedly and tried to pull something out but there was no excuse. He had no idea what to do. It wouldn’t be a big deal for him to get taken in my the muggle cops, but for Draco having no muggle records it would be disastrous. 

“I can’t cast it Potter,” Draco said moving back up to him and rubbing where he kept his wand in his sleeve. “He said no one else saw so it is just the one.”  _ Bloody hell.  _ Harry squeezed his eyes shut and cursed himself. First for not thinking of it and second for having to do it. 

Harry was swift in the decision and oblivited the muggle man fairly quickly. Only removing the last half an hour’s worth of memories. Lifting his arms casually into the air like he was stretching out the shoulders tightness he let his wand slide back into its place. 

It was an unnoticeable movement as he and Draco hurried out of the capsule and down the street. Hurrying around the line of muggles and not stopping their brisk pace until they reached a safe apparition point. It had been the right thing to do but he still hadn’t expected to have to obviate anyone today, and definitely not because he was caught with a cock up his arse. Not that he should have expected anything less from a night out with the still smirking Slytherin. Clearly Draco had enjoyed their evening and if he was honest, he had too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Something I feel needs said after a large heated post in a fanfic writing group. Writers put themselves out there. Open for your harsh judgement. Most of us have no desire to be professional writers. This is a hobby. An enjoyment. A form of stress relief (specifically for me). Many of us put HOURS upon HOURS into this. Weeks sometimes. Something we don’t get paid for. There are spelling errors. Grammar errors. Even after numerous edits and having beta’s. If you can’t handle that or don’t like phases/story lines.. Can’t give any criticism respectively? Don’t read it! Back out and move on! This is free and you have no right to be a total arsehole looking down on others abilities. You can’t hold everyone to the same standard and we all don’t enjoy the same thing.  
Rant over.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here it is my little smut muffins! The end of this fic! I am so happy it is done despite the whole porn without a plot turned semi crappy plot thing. I hope some of you will have enjoyed this! I’m not sure how it actually turned out but I’m not reworking this damn thing (180k+ words)! Some say you can see my writing development but honestly? I can't tell any difference and I havent tried to be any different. I’m just writing so it is how it is -shrug-.
> 
> A/N 2: Happy New Years 2020!! I drank 2 24fl oz energy drinks and slept maybe 8 hours in a 48 hour period to get this last chapter up for yall for the New Year! So I can start the New Year off with a new Drarry piece! Hope your hangover isn’t to bad while you are reading this. -wishes hangover potions were real-

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Pushing some more letters to the side Harry considered their words. All in all the public response was good. If you considered good not getting bombarded with howlers every other owl. He had gotten dozens and dozens of letters, but people had only really been upset that he had willingly offered to let a death eater live with him. Many senders were spouting crazy theories such as being imperiused or coerced by the Ministry. However they didn't have a whole lot to say in regards to Draco's character besides him being unworthy of his hospitality and aid. 

Again if assuming those were the worst of his troubles it was pretty good though. He had had to restrict owl access to himself before. For a good solid year and a half after the war actually, due to copious amounts of love letters and love potion tainted sweets and wines. Then of course there was the lingering worry of cursed items that could be on their way to him. Now he was considering putting the restrictions backup for the foreseeable future. 

Harry couldn’t help but imagine how much worse the mail turn out would be when they went public with their relationship. Luckily they still had 18 months before having to deal with that so he tried to push that to the back of his mind. It wasn’t something to stress over at the moment. Hopefully by then the general public would be used to seeing them out and about together. Maybe they needed to make it a point to go out in wizarding public at least every other week or something. Anything to make sure they were regularly featured just being normal and eventually it would become old news.  _ Hopefully. _

Hands were suddenly squeezing his shoulders from behind and Harry felt his muscles start to relax. He hadn’t realized how rigid he had become while reading all the letters. “It’s not as bad as I expected,” Harry admitted.  _ It’s really not.  _ The hands left his shoulders and Draco pulled himself up to sit on the counter beside the offending pile of mail. His long legs still managed to reach ⅔ of the way to the floor. 

“Shouldn’t we be worrying more about your friends then the press right now?” Draco pointed out and Harry groaned at the truth, dropping his face into his hands. Sure Ron and Hermione knew everything but he still had quite a few close friends that were bound to be more than confused at the Prophet's news. Seeing them shopping about together had to have been more than a shock, even with the short statement from Kingsley and vague details of the case. 

Cassi's small grayish brown head poked out from Draco's black sleeve at his wrist as Harry dragged his hands down his face. He sighed and stroked the snakes little head with the pad of his thumb. She had taken quite the liking to them both over the last day. Especially Draco. It was hard to imagine her ever being bigger than what she was now. 

“Are you sure you're okay with it?” Harry asked the blond while watching the snake slither off Draco's body and towards his own retreating hand. 

“It doesn't really matter if I am or not. They are going to know eventually yes? If we are going to actually try and make this a long term thing that is….,” Draco trailed off a bit self conscious. There was always the chance the man could change his mind, but Harry looked at him like he had been insulted. While probably meant to be an intimidating look due to the audacity of thinking he wasn’t serious, the look gave Draco the butterflies instead. “I'm fairly certain it's not going to be easy for either of us but they are your friends and mean something to you. It's best if we just do it,” he said with more confidence than he felt. 

It was very much the same mentality that had landed them in Diagon Alley the day before yesterday and that had worked out well enough. Even if his anxiety had kicked into overdrive once the plan was actually in motion. Although he had a feeling it would be worse this time because unlike the hundreds of strangers wanting to curse him these were actually people that meant something to Harry. Meant enough to him that it could jeopardize his wanting to be with him. That caused Draco's stomach to twist slightly in worry. 

Cassi's body had been sliding between Harry’s fingers as Draco talked. Occupying him physically as he lifted and turned his hands over in the air for her to climb on. It was very soothing forcing him to calmly mull over his thoughts with her slow movements. “It is probably better to do it all at once also isn't it?” he pondered aloud. He lifted his eyes from the snake and looked up to see Draco nodding in agreement. “It means you are going to be stuck in here with I don't know how many Gryffindors that have a good chance of wanting to hex you.” 

“Really? The thought had never occurred to me,” Draco said dumbly like he hadn’t realized what he was getting into. 

“Don’t be an arse this is serious,” Harry scowled at him. “I mean it has been years but I don’t have any clue how they still feel about you. You haven’t ever been a real point of discussion. Honestly I expected worse from Ron, but him being an auror is probably the only thing that prevented him from stupefying you.” 

Draco scoffed at that. “Please. It was you and Granger that stopped him from doing anything. Not some sudden desire to uphold his job title with dignity.”

Once Draco said it Harry had to wonder if he agreed.  _ No telling really. _ “Ron and Hermione have to be there,” Harry stated firmly. “I think it will help like Neville and Seamus take it a little easier.” 

“I thought it would have been obvious they would come?” Draco asked in confusion. Why wouldn't Granger and the Weasel come if it was basically going to be a get together of all his closest friends? Harry stood as he asked the question but he only dropped down onto the entryway floor a few seconds later, hands lifted in the air holding Cassi up before lowering her to the ground with him.  _ What a goof. _

Unsure what was on the man’s mind to cause the floor to seem like a suitable place to lie down Draco jumped down off the counter and reluctantly joined him on the ground. Cassi was slithering off of him to the left allowing Harry to rest his hands behind his head now. Draco copied him. “What are you thinking?” 

Harry bit his lip. He was honestly thinking about everything. Past, present, and future. “Everything,” he admitted studying where the kitchen wall met the ceiling.

“Well that narrows down the topic of conversation,” Draco said trying to make the mood more playful. It was an obvious fail when Harry didn’t respond. “Are you worried they will take it that badly? Should we not do this?” His voice was a little faint. He didn’t fancy facing the group of Gryffindors and their reaction but it had to be done eventually if Harry was actually serious. 

“No. Yes? I don’t know,” Harry rambled indecisively to the ceiling. “We are going to do it. I’m just worried I guess. I might need, no scratch that. I will need alcohol for us all to get through it.” 

“Well that was a given,” Draco responded quickly hoping for a laugh but he yet again got no response. There had to be something to ease Harry’s mind. It was hard to ease another's mind when he was worried about the same thing though.  _ Do you honestly expect them to react with anything other than hostility? Hope? That is what Gryffindors live on right?  _ “I haven't seen anyone since Hogwarts. Besides the few times I saw Longbottom at the Leaky. Maybe they have changed like I have? I mean….at least I like to think I’ve changed.” 

Every second of the past few years passed through his mind. Keeping his head low and under the radar, every piece of altered paperwork and cell of his existence wanting to not be who he was. Wishing to be someone other than the man everyone considered him. 

Harry could feel Draco’s unvoiced insecurity and realized he was probably making him nervous. He wasn’t sure if the blond was trying to ease his mind or his own on the subject. “You have changed. You’ve proven that in the last few months alone. Everyone has changed. I’m just worried they haven't changed enough. I’m worried they will hang onto high school grudges and the hate they once felt towards not just you but the Slytherins in general. You and the others haven’t been a topic of conversation since shortly after the trials. I don’t know how they feel.”

Really Draco had no clue what else to say. They were in the position now. War talk. School talk. The past and everything he wanted to get away from. Things he had tried to put behind him, and for the most part had succeeded. But if he was going to try and make peace with this group he had to be mentally ready for it. Whether they held major hate or just general dislike. 

Could they ever like him? Or at least not hate him? The very people he taunted and bullied. The people he stood against for so many years. “When did you quit hating me?” Draco asked lost in his memories now. “At the Manor when they brought you in? I mean it had to be before the Room of Requirement otherwise you would have been happy to leave me burn to ash. Weasley was ready to.” 

“I’m not sure I ever truly hated you though,” Harry admitted. “I’m not sure I ever could either. Be royally pissed yes. Disgusted and disappointed yes. But I don’t know that I have it in me to hate anymore. Hate anyone really.”

Draco was happy to hear Harry didn’t think he could hate him but it wasn’t what he was looking for. Maybe if he had an idea what had caused Harry to stop hating him he could apply some of the same factors into his circle of friends. Help move him from the level of hate to just general dislike. That would be doable. “There had to be a time. A reason. A moment where you decided that it wasn’t hate you felt? Wasn’t there? For me it was the first day of 6th year. Just seeing you made me feel weak and like I needed you. There was only you but I had no way to reach you. I realized I didn’t hate you. I saw you and thought of hope.” Draco exhaled heavily at the rush of emotions and tears he could feel prickling the back of his eyes. He didn’t hate Harry but he hated feeling the emotions that matched the memories. 

Shame flooded Harry when he realized the moment his view shifted. “The bathroom,” Harry whispered. “It was the first time I saw you. Really saw you. You were scared and just looked helpless. Like you were stuck with nowhere to go. Then I….I cursed you and there was so much blood I thought I was going to be sick. I realized I didn't want to hurt you. You were just being used as much as I was. From then on out, especially after the astronomy tower. I could never see you the same. I didn’t just testify for you because of the Manor and the battle. I testified because of everything you were put through. They say you have a choice but in a lot of situations you really don’t.” 

“So is that why you tried to make sure I had somewhere to go that first night at the Leaky? Because you honestly cared a bit about what happened to me?” Draco asked curiously. 

Harry replayed that first night in his mind. “Well I mean yes. You just seemed so close to that breaking point again. You weren't crying but you were just…..ready to lose it I guess. It reminded me of all those times I watched you stressed but this time it was up close and I felt like I could help.”

Draco let out a throaty breath that may have been a subconscious attempt at a laugh. “Yea. I had started really losing it again hadn’t I?” 

“A person can only handle so much…..” Harry trailed off. It was everyone always told him including the mind healers. He had personally done a good job of letting things roll off of him after the war. Dying and killing the most powerful dark wizard really and truly mellowed him out. 

“How am I ever supposed to apologize to them? To Granger? Longbottom?” Draco asked weakly. Was he just supposed to walk up to them and say sorry? Retale every wrong doings he had done to each of them and say what was going through his head at the time?  _ Sorry Granger. I would of helped but I scared shitless I was going to be murdered if I even moved.  _ That seemed like it would go over well. 

Harry pressed his lips together to think. Hermione had seemed so unaffected by Draco so far. Did she still harbor all those bad feelings inside? It was clear Ron's distaste but he wasn't sure if that was from the war or just long term family rivalry. Or would everyone's dislike of Draco come from their school years and not war actions? Harry hoped it would be the latter. He felt like that would be the case anyways.

Following the year after the war he had been adamant on people moving forward. Past the war. Not forgetting but forgiving and accepting. While some people refused to change many more could and would. They were many like Draco. Who did what they needed to do or be killed. Harry had even funded a foreign mind healing organization for an outsider standpoint for advice and observation to set up in Britain. Everyone he personally knew had attended and he liked to think it was a large success. 

He hadn't had any involvement with the organization in over a year, besides donations. Now he was regretting not staying more involved to see how society was progressing. All he had done anymore was work a job that gave him no true satisfaction, sit at home, and drink on weekends.  _ Some life. _

Rolling over onto his side and propping his head up with his arm he faced the blond. Draco’s face was somber and sunken. “I think you just have to try?” Harry offered poorly. He was never good with words and usually didn't plan what he was going to say. He always just went with it. “We all do. I can't tell you what to do. Saying sorry, like you actually mean it, might help? It could be a starting point at least?” 

Draco closed his eyes. Envisioning a bruise and blood covered Longbottom in the Great Hall being crucioed and a tear streaked Granger laying on the Manor floor. Nothing could take those moments back and he doubted anything could change people's perspectives on him. The last few years had still proved as much as he had stayed stuck in his father's shadow.

“I’m not saying I deserve it,” Draco started by squeezing his interlaced fingers tightly together to ease some of the tension in his body. “... but I'm not going to gravel for your friends acceptance. Even if I say sorry there is no guarantee they will change their minds about me. No matter what I say or do. I will try but I'm not going to bend down, beg, or pour out my soul to them in an effort to gain their favor.“

Maybe it wasn't a lot but Harry felt like that was more than he could hope for from the Slytherin right now. “I don't want you to beg and I don't want you to pour your soul out. Unless it is to me,” he said softly leaning over and placing a gentle kiss upon Draco’s silent tear tracked cheek.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Harry’s living room was disturbingly quiet now. They were all sitting in the same positions they had been last time they were all together. Ron looked a bit put off but Harry had expected that. At least it was nowhere near the disgusted face he had worn the first time he realized Draco and him were together. 

Ron had been hesitant to come over this time, but with the promise of a surprise and Hermione's extra shove he had caved. Upon seeing his new pet snake though he seemed even more apprehensive. Probably due to thoughts straying towards Nagini. Hermione on the other hand had cooed and beamed over Cassi. Going on and on about how it was wonderful that he had finally gotten a pet, how a snake was a brilliant choice for him and so on. In the years since Hedwig's death she had subtly encouraged a new owl but never pushed the subject. 

After the original excitement of learning about Cassi wore off, the room became thick with stagnant air. He was pretty sure the uneasiness came from himself and Ron. Hermione seemed quite content to let the snake keep trying to get into her muggle t shirt with a small smile each time and Draco was his completely chilled persona sitting still and unbothered. Mask clamped down tight.

_ _ Pushing down the nerves that were in his belly due to the slight possibility that his friends would be against him he finally brought up the main topic for wanting them to come over. “We are having a party Sunday. Will you both come to it?” Harry could hear the uncertainty in his voice. 

Hermione sat up a little straighter. Ron didn’t say anything, instead choosing to watch Cassi finally get her head under his wife's short sleeve and ignore him. “A party?” Hermione repeated.

_ At least that wasn’t a no?  _ Hearing Hermione repeat anything like she hadn’t heard it was unnerving. “Yea I mean I figured we'd invite a few people I want to know about Draco over. I just…” Harry pushed on through the uncomfortableness with a ruffle of his hair. “...we are going to be seen together more. A lot. So I just think it’s better that the people that are closest to me know now.” 

“Who all were you thinking of inviting?” Hermione asked. Her voice was very much it’s normal casual tone which caused Harry’s mind to ease up a tad. 

Harry paused while the numerous scenarios from a variety of his friends that could occur from announcing his boyfriend was Draco Malfoy. Who Harry would invite was one of the first things he and Draco had discussed when talking about doing this. “Obviously you two. I was also thinking Neville, therefore Hannah. Luna and her girlfriend. I’ve met her once before and she seemed nice.” Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.  _ Is Luna not a good idea?  _ “Do you think I shouldn’t invite her?” he asked. 

“I don’t know. Luna can be a bit unpredictable and we don’t know this girlfriend. What if she was to run off to the Prophet thinking it was such exciting news to share?” Hermione questioned reasonably. 

_ She has a good point. _ Harry thought he could trust Luna but the same couldn’t be said for Luna’s girlfriend. “I guess we could just invite Luna?” he offered uncertain if it was the right choice. Hermione made a face of conflict. 

“Do you really want to risk that though? I mean I enjoy Luna I really do, but she lets things slip sometimes when she isn’t thinking.” Hermione’s tone wasn’t accusing just cautious. 

“You're right,” he admitted. He was closer to Luna than either Ron and Hermione were. Besides he was fairly certain she knew about them anyways. Luna wouldn’t ever judge him. Even for keeping a secret that wasn’t really a secret to her. 

That really only left 2 other people. “I also thought about Seamus and Dean. They usually throw good quidditch parties so I want them to know. I like our get togethers in the summer and fall.” Harry stated before pausing to think over everyone again. “Umm….I dont think there are any more that are close enough to need to know? We just don’t want to announce anything publicly until after his probation is over.” 

Hermione was silent for a few seconds. “What about George and Angelina?” 

Grimacing Harry made a face of his internal struggle. He wanted to let George know. Hell he wanted Molly and Arthur to know. They still meant a lot to them even though they had drifted apart the last few years, but he didn’t know how they would react.  _ Probably how Ron did or worse.  _ One thing he was certain of though was that he definitely didn’t want Ginny to know. “The thing is I just dont know how Molly and Arthur will react. Or George I suppose really….and if any other Weasley knows they might as well all know. Sorry Ron but I just don’t want Ginny to know until everyone else does. I don’t trust her.” It felt good to say that outloud to Ron after so long. The two of them had deliberately ignored the topic of Ginny since shortly after their break up. Only bringing her up in family mentioning.

Ron mumbled something under his breath but then Hermione jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. “Oi what was that for!” the redhead asked loudly rubbing the new tender spot on his body. 

“Speak loud enough for everyone to hear you then,” the witch returned evenly before smiling innocently and pulling Cassi’s small body out from under the stomach of her shirt. Ron glared at her. 

“I can’t say I’m sorry Ron,” Harry tried. It was the truth and he couldn’t say sorry for it. “She has just been so cold and arrogant towards me since the split. Maybe a bit bitter even? Since it didn’t go how she wanted? I dont know but I just get the feeling she would run right to the Prophet about me and Draco….”

“Shagging,” Draco interrupted speaking for the first time since the pair had come over. . 

“...being romantically involved!” Harry countered quickly while trying to elbow Draco in the ribs like Hermione had with Ron. The blond predicted his reaction though and tilted his upper body just out of reach with a small smirk. 

Harry heard Ron groan and saw his cheeks were now tinted pink when he spoke. “Yea I get it mate…..I’m not sure I’d put it past her either.” 

“So will you all come?” Harry asked eagerly, mood boosting a little from Ron’s agreement with him.

“Of course we will,” Hermione answered for the redhead. “Besides Ron and I may have something that will take some of the attention off you 2.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? What?” That would be absolutely perfect if there was something else to help take the eyes and heat off the flood of questions that were sure to be asked.

Hermione ignored his questions though and sat Cassi on Ron's hand who accepted the snake’s presence on him reluctantly by trying to keep her from moving back to Hermione. “Do you need any help? Decorating or cooking? What exactly are you going to be classifying this party as? Is there a theme? What are you going to tell them it is for?” 

_ “ _ Bloody hell you sound like Draco. I don't know? Just tell them we are having a little get together? We haven't all gotten together since Christmas. Does it really have to have a theme and be all fancy?” Harry asked dumbly. Sure they were making an announcement to a group of people but it wasn't like an engagement party or anything. Draco had spent a fair bit of time trying to explain the importance of color coordination and mood. 

“Wanting a few decorations and more than some biscuits isn’t fancy Harry, honestly,” Hermione waved her hand off at him like he was missing out on the fun. Harry wanted to glare at her for sounding odd. It wasn’t uncommon to just get together to catch up, chat, and share some fire whiskey or Ogdens. 

“Fine you 2 can have at it then,” Harry gestured between Draco and Hermione a little frustrated and sat back into his chair. He watched impatiently as the two stared at each other for a moment. The annoyance and impatience fell away to nerves from encouraging such interaction already.  _ Shite I'm a prat. _

Sure they needed to have their own conversation regarding apologies and the war and what not but he didn’t want it to be while trying to plan how to come out to the rest of his friends. If it went bad and they didn't have his best mates support from the beginning this would end up being so much harder. It was to the point Harry was ready to speak up again so he wouldn’t start sweating.

“Coming out party,” Draco finally said abruptly breaking the silence.

Hermione seemed taken aback to hear the blonds voice directly. “What?” 

“It’s a coming out party. That is the theme,” Draco clarified calmly. His voice held no real emotion. 

Hermione's eyebrows pinched together as if she didn’t understand why the blond would want something like that and was off put by the very idea. “So you want to do the house up in rainbows? A bit bright and bold if….”

“Rainbows?” Draco interrupted her matching her confusion. He didn’t understand how she would have jumped to rainbows. Who used rainbows as party decor?

Shaking her bushy hair Hermione laughed realizing Draco had no idea about the muggle reference. “Muggles use a rainbow flag to represent the LGBTQ community which includes people that are gay or of other sexual orientation.” 

Draco’s face melted away from confused to blank.  _ Talk about fucking odd _ . Of course something so muggle would be brought up in the first direct conversation between the 2 of them.  _ Rainbows? Everywhere? In such a small space? On what? Banner’s, tablecloths, and napkins? _ The very thought so many contrasting colors mushed together everywhere in Harry’s house gave him a headache. “No bloody rainbows,” he said flatly.

**XXXXXXXX**

Loty had looked like he would faint when Harry had told him they would be throwing a party. It wasn’t something Harry had ever done. He always had went to other people's houses for parties. The look of shock on the elf’s face was quickly overtaken by the sheer joy and tears of happiness. 

When they awoke the day of the party Loty had been constantly on the go. Apparating every few minutes to get something fresh from somewhere else in the house. Making sure every room and each loo was fresher than the day he moved in. Levitating things around when he wasn’t pleased with their placement and wiping every inch of counter space twice after sitting the plates of food out. 

It didn’t help that Draco was encouraging the obsessive behavior. He had transfigured Harry’s favorite chair, which for a brief second irritated him, along with the side table by the floo, and the telly stand into tables. Tables that Loty was now smoothing decorative deep rich blue cloths over repeatedly to ensure all wrinkles were gone. Harry suspected that it was actually a calming method for the elf that was talking to himself under his breath the whole time, probably due to anxiety. Briefly Loty muttering to himself reminded him of Kreacher.

Harry was grateful the Slytherin had at least had the common sense not to transfigure his telly. Such advanced muggle equipment didn’t seem to take so well to magic. While he knew the transfiguration would be successful the odds of getting the bloody thing to work afterwards was highly unlikely. Not wanting to bother Loty Harry took to carrying telly and dvd player into the downstairs closet by the loo himself.

Due to the ridiculous level of anxiety and nerves he felt radiating off his elf and boyfriend as he watched them putting things into place Harry found himself subconsciously smoothing out his dark green jumper when he walked back over to them. “You and Hermione took this a bit far don’t you think?” Harry asked Draco as Loty disappeared into thin air once again, probably to check on more food at this rate. 

Draco turned and scoffed at him, his dark grey robes swirling with him. “Of course not. I just put an elegant spin on some of Granger’s additional ideas.” 

“I’m pretty sure I heard something more along the lines of a casual dinner and games,” Harry reminded him.

“There is food and there are games,” Draco gestured towards the few spaced out tables. One of which was in front of his front door, another against the sitting room window, and another a little closer to the stairs. “One for what Granger said is poker, one for wizards chess, and one for the firendye shots you and the Weas…….Weasley,” Draco corrected himself after Harry narrowed his eyes. “The drinking coin game nonsense you both insisted on.”

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked from the table beside them which was indeed set up for one of their favorite party games and back the blond. The table helped prove his point. Instead of the red plastic cups Hermione usually provided Draco had lined up 12 thick crystal cups. “You had Loty make 4 different main dishes including beef wellington that fancy fish thing.” 

“Finnan haddie,” Draco supplied while Harry continued. 

“Plus 2 salads, trifle, pasties, 4 bottles of wine, a pint of gin and 2 bottles of firewhiskey!” Harry stated as if Draco didn’t know what all he had done. 

“I'm just making sure we will all be well fed, have plenty of alcohol to limit hexing abilities, and give off a serious impression about us. Besides it’s a party,” Draco said explaining his reasoning like Harry was daft.

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. It was a pointless argument and he wasn’t sure why he hadn't expected this. Of course Draco would try to find a way to take something casual and attempt to make it formal. “We are having dinner with my friends and probably going to share a bottle or 2 of firewhiskey. Not inviting my boss over. Just relax yea?”

It was perfect timing that the floo flared green and Ron stumbled out of the fireplace. Draco turned back to his previous involvement of setting things up. “Sorry mum wasn’t buying the whole sudden mid day decision date plan rubbish,” the redhead grumbled dusting off his maroon jumper. It wasn’t a second later that Hermione was pushing him forward as she stepped into the space Ron was still occupying.

“Honestly Ronald! Move when you know someone is coming through the floo!” Hermione chastised him brushing off her own pink ruffled blouse. 

Ron righted himself and went to stand over by Harry still brushing himself off. “You know how mum’s powder always wants to clings! Cast the cleansing charm?” Ron asked and Harry watched him sigh as Hermione’s swish of magic flowed over him. He could see the slight difference in his skin color where the powder had coated him. 

Hermione looked around the room, her face in a bit of disbelief. “Wow Harry. I don’t think I’ve ever seen your place so clean and organized.” Then she furrowed her brows uncomfortably. “Bit odd really.” 

Harry pointed his thumb to his left side where Draco stood talking to Loty again. “Have your own go at getting those 2 to settle down. They have been moving all bloody day.” Noticing the interaction Hermione scowled. She always hated it when Loty did too much. Part of him felt pity seeing the witch walk up to the 2 of them.

“Ready for this mate?” Ron asked with genuine concern on his face. 

Taking a deep breath Harry tried to remain collected. He was and he wasn’t. On one side he didn’t care what his friends thought but another did and which way it was going to go and which way he should feel had him on edge. “Ready as I will ever be I suppose. Either they accept it or they don’t. Nothing I can do about it right?” 

“How about the ferret? Is he ready?” Ron inquired quite casually. Casually enough that Harry waited a second and just looked at him before responding. Sure he technically insulted Draco but inquiring about how he felt seemed like too much to hope for but Ron just raised an eyebrow waited for his answer. 

Checking to make sure Hermione, Draco, and Loty were still immersed in a conversation probably about doing too much, based on Loty and Draco’s frustrated expressions, he leaned into Rons space to whisper. “Don’t tell him I told you but he is a bit nervous. Spent all bloody afternoon fretting about everything from the salad to his robes.” 

“What is he wearing bloody robes for anyways?” Ron asked quietly.

Harry shrugged remembering the exhausting conversation early that afternoon. He had tried to get the blond to just wear his new muggle clothes or even just trousers and jumper but the prat was having none of it. “To hell if I know. Then again he has tried to tweak this whole thing into some formal party. I mean look,” Harry gestured to the cloth covered tables, then to the kitchen which had wine glasses and sparkling shot glasses lining the edge filled waiting to be drunk. The salads were in clear glass bowls perfectly spaced apart, the pastries laid out like they would be on a bakery shelf, and trifle topped with fresh strawberries and blueberries in individually portioned crystal goblets while the beef and fish dishes steamed under stasis charms.

Ron's face widened with more disbelief than Hermione's had and he shook his head in amusement. Hermione was now pointing around and trying to order Draco and Loty to stop. So both he and Ron made the smart decision to stay in the living room. They took up chatting about the last time they had all gotten together and the bits and pieces they each knew of things that had been going on in their friends lives as time flew by. 

It wasn’t too long after Ron and Hermione had arrived that Seamus and Dean came out of the floo. Hermione had finally gotten Loty to retire until called upon and had all but demanded Draco stop moving. It resulted in the blond leaning against the wall with his hands stuffed in his pockets waiting for anything to do. Upon seeing the Slytherin the smile from Seamus’s face fell. 

“What is Malfoy doing here?” the Irish man asked looking around to each of them. Harry noted how Seamus's hand seemed to instinctively move over his tight light washed jeans to where his wand was probably lodged.

“Can we just wait until everyone gets here? Then I will tell you everything alright?” Harry asked with a little bit of a plea to his voice. Seamus was still eyeing him suspiciously. “Look there is firewhiskey over there if you need to distract yourself.”

Dean nudged the man with his shoulder. “Come on mate I think we could use a drink to start this one off,” the other Gryffindor suggested. That seemed to break Seamus’s trance but he still looked uncertainty between everyone before following Dean over the alcohol. 

Harry let out a loud breath when they had left the living room. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were obviously the main friends he was worried about taking the news. Hannah he figured would be a bit more nonchalant about the situation and honestly she was only there because she was married to Neville. 

Right on que Neville stepped through and to the side as another flare of green happened right behind him allowing Hannah to pass through. Harry realized he was holding his breath again but Neville made no real indication towards his feelings at the sight of Draco. “Harry, Ron, Hermione….Malfoy,” he greeting with a smile then slight inclination of his head to acknowledge the blond. 

“Hey Nev. Seamus and Dean are already in the kitchen. Let’s go grab a drink with them yea?” Ron offered. Neville smiled and grabbed Hannah's hand that was fiddling with her pale yellow dress. 

As the final group disappeared around the corner Harry felt like his throat was a bit too tight and he grabbed Draco’s hand to ground himself for the moment. No one had been hexed yet so that was something. The Slytherin was stiff and Harry squeezed it harder until Draco winced and looked at him. “What?” he practically spat but Harry knew it was only nerves. 

“Let’s go,” Harry encouraged in what he hoped with a confident tone but neither made any effort to move. 

“I’m not walking in there first. They are your bloody friends,” Draco said his nerves making his words come out a bit fast and weaker. Hermione poked her head around the corner giving them a threatening look and mouthed the word now. 

Harry didn’t know if that meant she was getting impatient or if the small group of friends were starting to get carried away.  _ Only one way to find out. _ Taking a deep breath Harry walked forward with only a little tug needed to have the blond up beside him. 

As soon as they stepped into the small kitchen, that now was much to crowded, side by side and hand in hand all eyes turned to them. Aside from Ron and Hermione they were eyes that screamed I need information. There might have well been giant question marks floating above everyone's heads. 

“So umm…..we asked everyone here tonight to uh ...you read the Prophet this week right?” Harry asked with his now parched throat. Everyone nodded. “Well I did volunteer to let Draco live with me since he had nowhere to go and I also kind of did it because you know. He is my boyfriend?” he said it more as a question than a fact. His confidence in admitting it faltering for a second.

Seamus and Dean snorted and went into a small fit of giggles. Neville and Hannah both looked unperturbed while Ron was surprisingly glaring at the 2 laughing men as if actually pissed they took it as a joke. Hermione made the hand motion for him to continue on but Seamus beat him to it. 

“Prophet said you were acting as his bodyguard for public outings,” Seamus managed as he started to control his laughter. “Something to do with giving up some information on a case? How does that make him your boyfriend? It’s not like the Prophet ever get its facts straight. Him living with you was the biggest joke Id read in awhile.”

_ Legitimate question I suppose. _ “Yes and no. He is living with me because he has nowhere else to go, but also because I want him to. I love him and I want to be with him. Not because of some hero complex and I’m not his bloody bodyguard,” Harry’s backpedaled a little. In a way he could be perceived as a bodyguard and maybe it would be good for the general public to think that. “Well kind of I guess but that part doesnt matter.” 

“Good one mate,” Dean chuckled sitting down his empty shot glass and reaching for a glass of wine.

Harry frowned. He had thought they would jump to him being dosed and straight to some form of anger. He hadn't planned for or expected amusement. “Im serious,” he stated.

Seamus was the one to pipe up a bit louder now. “Really now? You are dating Malfoy? You LOVE Malfoy? You expect us to believe that? I mean is that honestly even Malfoy? Is it George poly juiced or something?” 

_ Now that's what I expected. _ Sparks of irritation grew the more the Irish man spoke. “Of course I expect you to believe it! You're my friend!” Harry said in a rush of agitation. A little bite coming out along the way.

“Yea a friend housing and now claiming to be in love with his school rival is believable,” Seamus countered. 

“He has a point mate. Hard one to believe,” Ron spoke out. Seamus looked smug and back to Harry but it felt like Ron was trying to give him more of a message than supporting the Irish man. 

Why wouldn’t he just believe him? Ron had.  _ With Hermione's help. After they knew you had been seeing someone for months.  _ Harry growled at the different circumstances and unsure what he could do for the current one.  _ What will it take for them to believe you?  _ He tried racking his brain for a few seconds not instantly wanting to dive into story telling the start of their relationship with unwelcoming ears. 

Huffing in annoyance Harry went with the only option he came to which was provide them with undeniable proof. Reaching over with his empty hand he pulled the blond’s face to his. Capturing his lips in a kiss. Draco went to pull back a little, shocked obviously, but Harry encouraged him to stay in place. If they were going to convince them he loved him he would have to really show it passionately.  _ Bold bold bold. _

Although Draco originally resisted that front fell away after a second of Harry trying to pry his lips apart with his tongue. He began returning Harry’s kiss with a little too much enthusiasm. Probably because they had an audience. The Slytherin clearly got off to the idea of others watching them and honestly it was growing on him also. He couldn’t help but smile into it as the blond's tongue traced his upper teeth before nipping at his lower lip. 

A little giggle escaped Harry as he pulled his lip free. Draco took the lip back with a suck though and dropped Harry's hand. Bringing both to his waist which caused his other hand to come up and caress the blond's face. The way they always managed to snog was so deep and passionate that it always was overwhelming. No matter the type of day, situation, or location. 

The sound of glass shattering caused them to part and a blush rose to his face so fast someone could claim to have hit him with the most powerful warming charm. Draco smirked and gave him a final small peck on the lips before stepping apart where they had apparently ended up flush together. 

Harry cleared his throat to buy him a second more time before turning back to his friends. First noticing Loty vanishing a broken wine glass at Dean's feet. Harry then scanned and found a variety of expressions around the room. Ron looked a little sick while Hermione merely looked at them with a face showing they had been unnecessary dramatic. Hannah seemed unaffected and Neville had a smile buried behind his glass of gin. Both Seamus and Dean’s jaws were dropped in shock. 

“What? How? I dont….bloody hell….” Seamus stammered out like he couldn’t process any one specific thought. 

Rubbing the back of his neck to spread out some of the heat Harry tried to think of how to put it simply.  _ It is simple. “ _ Well we kinda ran into each other at the Leaky and it really kind of stemmed from there,” Harry said vaguely. Neville snorted softly almost under his breath. “What?” Harry directed at him irritably. 

“Nothing….nothing mate I’m all good,” the man took a long drink of his gin, or at least pretended to as Harry watched him. Eyes leaving and checking every few seconds to see if he was still being watched. 

“Fine,” Neville sighed lowering his glass to the counter when Harry never looked away from him. “One night Malfoy wanted a room which was strange. It was plain weird actually. I was keeping an extra close ear out because obviously I didn’t trust him. Then I saw you just barging up the stairs so I followed you cause you seemed pretty pissed off and drunk and Malfoy was already up there pretty drunk. I instantly smelled a fight coming on since you all had seemed to be getting on well enough the other times you had been in the pub.” Neville paused to take a breath and Harry felt his heart hammering. He remembered that night well enough and he dreaded what the man might have seen or heard.

Neville continued on much to Harry's dread. “Then I heard you two beating the shit out of each other and you two werent exactly quiet. Anyone upstairs heard.” The man scratched his forehead and made a little noise of protest in the back of his throat clearly not wanting to continue but he pressed on. “I went to open the door to stop you all but then….well…...ugh I heard you talking about him wanking you and uh….shagging basically. Way to many details I might add.” Neville’s face was flushed from either replaying the memory or saying it aloud in front of everyone or both.

“You can imagine the shock I had over that,” Neville laughed awkwardly. “I mean I knew you all had taken up to being drinking mates and usually left about the same time but I definitely never imagined you were shagging. I went to leave but as soon as I did you almost hit me in the face with the bloody door. You stumbled down the hall grumbling and Malfoy stayed in the room….” Harry closed his eyes tightly in embarrassment but opened one eye to see how the blond had taken to the story. He caught the furious glare Draco was giving his friend and Neville looked away getting the hint he shouldn’t say whatever he had happened next. “So yeah,” he finished lamely.

For a brief second Draco just stood there in disbelief. Somewhere between embarrassed, angry, and pleasantly surprised that Longbottom had known about them this whole time and hadn't said a word to anyone. The embarrassment quickly dispersed and the pleasant surprise evaporated with the fact he was staring at the man right in front of him. Embarrassment growing again fueling the anger realizing Longbottom had heard, maybe even seen him falling apart when Harry had left him. The realization caused him to snap his head to the raven haired man beside him.

“You bloody wanker!” Draco shouted unable to hold it in. “See what your brash Gryffindor behavior gets us? Longbottom hearing us discussing our sex life!” 

Harry was taken aback meeting such angry eyes but irritation filled his own. The last thing they needed was a fight in front of his friends.  _ Might help prove your case _ . If anything it was both their fault not just his. “If you would have just accepted me saying your name there wouldn’t have been a problem! Draco is your name after all!” he shot back the blond.

With a roll of his head and eyes at the same time Draco groaned. Name change had been a big stepping point in their relationship. It had them moving into personal territory. Of course it had been a serious topic. “Sorry if hearing you moan my name for the first time was a bit of a shocker considering we were only shagging at the time. Imagine how you would have felt hearing me cry out Harry when I came back in January!” 

“Draco!” Harry hissed with widened eyes.

Draco shook his head in disapproval. “To short and high pitched. You fucking dragged it out to! Draccooooooo,” he tried to mimic. 

“Boys!” Hermione’s voice cut through the small space to get their attention. Her mouth slightly agape at their little tantrum. Or personal details. Harry didn’t know which. Probably both. 

Harry growled in frustration as the blush across his face grew back to post snog level from a moment ago. Luckily his irritation had him over riding any want to run away and he faced his friends full on. “Look you all are some of the closest people to me. We see each other a lot, do things together, and this is something very important to me. I want to be able to feel completely comfortable being myself around my friends without worrying. We don’t want to publicly announce our relationship until after his probation is up and people are used to seeing us together casually. That means I want you to know now that Draco is my boyfriend, I love his sorry arse, and he lives with me of our own free will.”

“If he is such an arse how do you love him? So what you are wanting him to come to my house and listen to some quidditch? Hit up the pub sometimes together?” Seamus asked with nothing but disbelief still in his tone. 

_ Fucking ugh. “ _ Ask Hermione how she puts up with Ron being an arse. We all know he is. I can be. I'm not gonna lay out all the reasons I love him to you all. You can either accept I do or you don't.” Harry stated firmly. 

Ron stood up from his slouched position against the counter and stepped towards him. “Look mate it's…” 

Harry stepped away. “No Ron. I thought we were all past the war. All agreed we were kids and the world isn't black and white. Actually forget the war. My own friends can't fucking believe me when I tell them something repeatedly?” 

Draco closed his eyes as Harry’s voice rose and he began defending himself against Weasley. It hurt a little hearing him worked up over this and how it was hurting him that his friends weren't accepting right away. Although he couldn't blame any of them. 

Other people began talking but it became white noise to Draco. This was exactly what he had been worried about all bloody day. It's why he had tried to keep busy. To not think about the highly probable negative outcome and instead focus on which minute details that could help his appearance. To counteract every bad decision he had made that would influence their perception of him. The noise grew louder, or maybe it was just louder in head. Either way it was growing and becoming unbearable. Like a volcano ready to be done with all the bubbling and just explode.

“I know you all hate me alright? I'm not a fucking prat!” Draco shouted abruptly silencing all the noise. He opened his eyes as Seamus snorted, Hermione winced, and he saw Dean looking just plain sad. “I’m not asking you to be my friend! Just tolerate me enough so Harry can be happy. Apparently Gryffindors need friends and all that nonsense to be happy and that’s what I want for him. So hate me all you want. As long as the oaf will claim to love me just let me sit in the corner and brood while you all do your friend stuff. I will read, eat, listen to the wireless and be out of the way anywhere he wants to drag me with you lot.” Draco made a frustrated sound and resisted the urge to pull at his own hair. He was only just recently comfortable talking with Harry about everything. What was he supposed to do or say to help this?

“I’m sorry okay? It’s not like words can change what happened or what I did. What I use to be. Whatever. Just…..” Draco’s words trailed off into a growling mumbled mess but he didn't know how or what else to say. He turned to leave but Harry snatched his arm to keep him from leaving. All he could do was tense up and groan inwardly to stay.

There was a horribly awkward silence. Where everyone standing in the cramped little kitchen space just stood breathing. Harry had no idea what was playing through anyone’s mind but he had been shocked by Draco's outburst. They all seemed lost in their own thoughts. Probably replaying memories from the war which he didn’t think was a good thing.

“Since when are you even gay Harry?” Dean asked randomly through the silence. “You…” the darker Gryffindor tried to ask but Ron cut him off.

“Do not go there Dean,” Ron warned closing his eyes and lifting his hand up as if to stop any words. Harry wanted to laugh but didn’t mostly because he wasn’t sure if it was because the topic would include his sister or it risked resurfacing the trauma that Ron knew some of the things his sister and him had done together. “Just trust me mate. You don’t want to start asking those questions.” 

“Since we are all here, discussing lovely shagging details and all that,” Hermione started and Harry could see some odd grimaces on some of his friends faces. She pulled Ron closer to her and Harry was thankful there seemed to be a change of topic coming about. He didn't think they would get any further with the current mood of the room. “...Ron has something he would like to announce.” 

“Mione and me are going to have another baby!” Ron beamed loudly raising his arms in the air and slingling one over Hermione’s shoulder before she could even finish the sentence. 

Harry laughed instantly at his best mates enthusiasm and Hermione’s blush. It was a relief to have eyes off of him and to hear the exciting news of his best friends. No wonder the witch had been acting odd the last few months.

“Blimey mate! I knew something was up but another baby! Hermione,” he said in a dragged out accusing tone. The witch turned her head away from him to look out the window. “I thought you didn’t want another until you reached Minister of Magic?” he asked with a grin.

Ron choked on a laugh while Hermione cleared her throat. “Well ...sometimes you just….” she huffed giving up trying to keep her cool and Harry watched her struggle.  _ Hormones. _ “Alright we may have had a bit to much wine one night and were careless! You can still have multiple children while young and have a very successful career you know!” 

“ _ I told you she smelled weird _ ,” Cassi was suddenly hissing from behind then toaster on the counter. Harry looked over to see her, stroked her head once, and laughed again. 

“What?” Hermione asked defensively facing him again as Ron accepted some congratulatory pats from Neville.

“Oh nothing. Cassi could smell you were pregnant I guess. She said you smelled weird the other day after you left,” Harry informed the witch and he pressed his lips together trying to keep from smiling when she looked a bit self conscious and discreetly tried to smell herself. 

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

After Hermione and Ron’s announcement the atmosphere in the house changed. Going from awkward, chilly, and prickly to warm, energetic, and open. It was quite a difference and Harry was grateful that they had been willing to announce the news with them. Ron was wasting no time getting sloshed in celebration while Hermione sat talking with Hannah. She actually looked a little irritated she couldn’t participate in fiendfrye shots the boys had taken up. 

Even though Draco leaned against the wall watching them converse he didn’t try to actually engage. Harry kept getting lost in the conversations also but a few times he saw Neville and Dean direct something at him but after a simple answer they carried on like they had been until finally Draco had disappeared the next time he looked up from coin that had landed in the firewhiskey. 

Looking over to the girls sitting on the sofa still Harry half expected to see him with them but he didn’t causing him to furrowed his brows. Leaving his friends conversing about their stupidest acts drunk he went to find the blond. Catching Hermione’s eyes she gestured upwards with her head.

Getting the hint Harry headed up the stairs.  _ Maybe he just went to the loo? There is a downstairs loo.  _ No one had said anything insulting to him that he had overheard so there shouldn’t be any reason for the blond to be retreating. He was probably still in a foul mood.

“Draco?” Harry said to the empty hallway. He peaked in the guest room real quick before heading to their bedroom. The door was cracked. “Draco?” he said again pushing open the door. The blond was sitting on the edge of the bed closest to the door. Head hanging slightly with his grey robes pushed back off his sides. He looked tired. 

“I needed a break. All the bloody uneasy looks and awkward attempts at conversation were starting to do me in,” he admitted. 

Harry shut the door behind him in case anyone came looking for them, and went to sit on the bed beside Draco. He had seen how uncomfortable the blond was. “I know it’s hard. They seem to be taking it better than I expected though. It seems we all have done good at putting the war behind us. I think your little outburst helped actually.” 

“I….I wanted to say more. I did but…” Draco said weakly. He felt mentally exhausted from the whole ordeal. 

“You will have a chance later if you want it,” Harry reassured him, placing his left hand on his thigh and rubbing it soothingly. “After everyone's a little more comfortable with the idea, it might be easier. They already have warmed up quicker than I thought they would. Especially Neville but then again him seeing us meeting up at the Leaky all those times helped. Even if he did hear some unsavory details.”

Draco snorted. “Unsavory? They were very savory details Id say.” 

“Of course they were savory don't be cheeky,” Harry pushed at his thigh playfully. “I just think it helped him already knowing and then Ron and Hermione’s news really helped give everyone a break on the topic. Let everyone cool down and celebrate.” 

“Joy another Weasley,” Draco said sarcastically twirling his finger in the air in mock celebration.

Harry smacked the back of the blond’s head. Hard. “That's my god children you're referencing you stupid git!” he warned. 

“Okay okay sorry! Geeze! They can have all the little redheaded brats they want!” Draco surrendered rubbing the back of his head where he had been smacked. “At a certain point though they may end up with so many you can't afford Christmas and birthday presents, especially if you want your own. Consider that!” Draco continued to massage the back of his head. Apparently children were not a topic to be joked about.  _ Fuck that hurt.  _

“I've got plenty of money and a job thank you very…..” Harry paused midway through his thoughts. If Draco was talking about him having kids did that mean the Slytherin wanted kids? “You want kids?” he asked.

A rush of magic suddenly flew through Draco’s blood popping a vision into view and sending the pain from his head into his eyes. An all to familiar one and the scene of Harry laying on his back in the grass with 2 children. The voice played in his head again as it had when he was under the cruciatus curse and the vision was surreal. He had to blink a few times and focus his breathing to seem unaffected. Harry would have a family one day. Somehow. “I said if you want kids. I didn't say anything about me,” Draco repeated breathlessly trying to shake the image from his mind but it was stubborn before his eyes.

“Do you want kids?” Harry asked again on the edge of the bed in anticipation. He wanted kids. He loved Teddy and he loved Rose but he wanted his own also. Ones he could spoil at home constantly and look forward to seeing every night. He wanted to be with Draco. He loved Draco. Which meant in his mind his future of having children was therefore affected by the blond also.

Draco tried again to shake the image. Dark hair and tanned skin. Undeniably biological. The unclear little girl in her purple skirt. “Maybe,” Draco said unsurely. He hadn’t even give any thought to children since before the war and that was always under the responsibility of an heir. There had yet to be a time for him to consider them because he honestly wanted a family, and who knew if he would even be apart of Harry’s family when the time for discussion came for babies. “I don't know. I….If you want them though we can talk about it. If you end up wanting to tolerate me more than 18 months that is.”

Harry all but lunged at the blond pushing him back onto the bed roughly with a heavy searing kiss and firmly planting himself on his lap. Ginny hadn’t been very fond of the idea of children. Stating they had plenty of family already and only generically and unenthusiastically offering the idea of one far down the line after her quidditch career was over. He had basically resigned himself to no children when it came to her but Draco already was more open to the possibility than she had ever been. 

“You have no idea how much I want to shag you right now,” Harry said between the kisses he was peppering on the blond’s face as Draco laughed at his eagerness. 

“Unfortunately I don't think we have time for the proper shag I want,” Draco said with a forceful kiss preventing Harry from sporadically placing more kisses on him. He thrust his hips upward for Harry to rut against. He was firming up fast from the intensity the Gryffindor was attacking him with.

Harry growled but accepted defeat. Draco was right they had half a house of guests. “Fine. Later. Doesn’t mean we still can’t relieve some tension now.” He wiggled his eyebrows goofily at the blond and shoved his hand between his legs to rub at the growing bulge of Draco's trousers between them. 

“Do your worst Potter,” Draco grinned challengingly. Harry only responded by sliding down to the floor in between his legs and began unfastening his perfectly pressed trousers. The metal of the belt clinking and zipper undoing caused him to lift his hips so Harry could tug down his clothing. Harry only gave him one strong stroke and a hard flat lick of his tongue across the swollen head of his cock before encasing it wet warmth. 

Harry waved his hand and Draco heard the door locking barely over the slurping sound of the saliva coating his cock as the Gryffindor worked him expertly. Bobbing his head up and down trying to take all of his cock in each bob. Twisting his wrist just right every time his mouth retreated to give attention to the head.

Draco fisted his hands into Harry's dark hair. He sure was trying to make quick work of the job by sucking him like that. His tongue dragging roughly around the sensitive glands in between tonguing his slit. It caused him to hold onto the man’s head tighter as he felt himself feeling lighter chasing after his climax. Then he felt a finger wedging itself between his arse cheeks. 

Deciding to lay flat on his back against the bed he didn’t lessen his grip on Harry. Instead be pulled him to an upright position that still had him on his knees comfortably sucking away on him. Harry never gave up his speed despite being moved and if anything the suction increased causing him to moan and dig his head back into the softness of the duvet. 

The new position opened himself up for probing and feeling the finger return it circled his entrance he bit his lip in anticipation. It was already wet so somewhere in the last few minutes Harry had either cast another wandless spell or slicked it up with his own salvia. The movement was quick and smooth when he was breached. A whiny noise escaped him and he forced Harry’s head down to take even more of his cock as his finger began to slide in and out of him.

A second finger joined the first not long after. Probably seconds and although he hissed at the harsh intrusion his arse sucked in Harry’s fingers greedily causing him to bear down on the man’s hand. It was like a magical machine. The combination of Harry’s mouth and hand working him on top of Draco’s now much rougher guidance had him floating right over top of the cliff.

It only took one time for Harry’s tongue to brush his overworked knob and his fingers to drag across his prostate at the same time to have his hot seed pulsing into Harry's waiting mouth with a cry. The amount of fluid he was now tasked with swallowing held no challenge for the Gryffindor. He maintained a hard suction on Draco’s shaft while still fucking his arse with his fingers like he would never stop.

As his orgasm began to wane and the overstimulation set in Draco yanked the man off of his softening member by his hair. His dark mop was an even more tangled mess, his glasses were askew, and his face was flushed from it's work out. He looked thoroughly face fucked and it was a drool worthy sight. Not only because of the trails of saliva and cum in the corners of his mouth.

Draco moaned as he soaked in the visual for future wank sessions. “Get up here,” he demanded with a gravely voice and tug of Harry's hair. The Gryffindor landed beside him and with one sloppy kiss Draco was working his hand into his pants where a straining erection was hot and heavy. Desperate for release.

Harry's hips bucked at Draco’s touch causing him to chuckle.  _ This won't take long. “ _ Stay still,” he whispered licking down Harry’s jawline where a slight stubble remained despite his morning shave. The man squirmed however and Draco decided to make it fast for him also. It had been a fantastic blow job after all. 

Sliding down Harry’s body he forced the man’s cock up past the waistband of his trousers causing a long drawn out moan to escape the man. Probably from where the tight friction of the fabric pulling along the soft sin of his hardened prick. He didn’t feel like wasting time undoing the prat’s trousers though and he didn’t have the wandless magic skills that Harry possessed. 

The man’s cock was shining and leaking. Weeping for attention but twitching away when Draco finally gave it the tentative licks it was wanting. It didn’t help that Harry’s hips thrust up at the touch. So throwing an arm across the man's hips to keep him in place Draco attacked Harry’s cock. Teasing him for a few seconds with flicks against the head before sucking down the underside until Harry was nearly weeping along with his manhood. Only then did he take him fully into his mouth. 

Harry instantly went to grab his hair but Draco batted them away with a smack and pinched his left nipple as a warning. He wasn't bound to have his hair rifled with when they had guests to return to. A mewl followed the pinch so he repeated the action as he allowed the salty tip of Harry’s cock to brush the back of his throat. He almost gagged but he put the tightness of his throat into his fingers. Rolling the nipple around between between the pad of his thumb and forefinger to the same rhythm he was sucking him with. 

His strong wet muscle laped at the underside of Harry’s cock. Over and over again like he was sucking on a licorice wand that he wanted all the flavor from. One very hard pinch later against the bud and Harry came, grabbing at the duvet for leverage. Draco dragged out his movements. Sucking long and slow as Harry emptied himself and whined through his orgasm. Probably displeased at not getting the full friction and suction he wanted in the end. He hoped it would leave the man displeased and unsatisfied like it always left him when he dropped his hand away from his own cock to soon after he reached his peak.

Sure enough when he let go of Harry’s softening prick with a pop the man sat up on his elbows with a hot glare aimed his way. Draco stood up dusting the wrinkles off his robes and fastening his own trousers that were still undone while ignoring the murderous look. When Harry made no effort to move Draco grabbed his elbow and pulled him to his feet. Glare stuck on him the whole time. 

“Bloody bastard,” Harry grumbled unpleasantly. Draco only smiled and kissed him softly. Savoring the taste of each other on their lips. 

“I love you too. Just a teaser for later,” Draco murmured into against Harry’s mouth. 

Harry whined at the implied promise and tried to force himself to break the kiss but found his mouth still moving with the blonds. Finally he had to turn away to make himself stop responding. “Alright alright,” he mumbled pushing the blond back and bringing up a hand to try and flatten his more messed up than usual hair. “Come one we need go back downstairs. Make sure they aren't drowning themselves.” 

Pushing past the smiling blond Harry headed down the stairs. He could hear the sound of laughter and cheers. It boosted his mood further hearing the good time they were obviously having. Stopping a few steps short Harry looked to see where he wanted to go causing Draco to brush up behind him. Hermione, Hannah, Neville and Dean had taken to a round of poker while Seamus and Ron were having a go at a game of chess. Ron’s head perked up from the board noticing them on the stairs. 

“Oui there they are! Where have you been? Are you all going to have babies?” Ron asked bluntly. 

“What?” Harry squeaked as the unexpected question took him by surprise. There was no way anyone could have known they had just spoken briefly about the subject.  _ Everyone is thinking about babies right now. There was just an announcement about one remember? They are on everyone’s mind.  _ Harry cursed himself for his sudden reaction. The undignified sound was loud enough to grab the attention of everyone in the room. “Uh…..sorry,” he tried to laugh naturally.  _ Well that wasn’t embarrassing at all. _

“They were probably too busy sucking each other off. They can’t get pregnant that way,” Seamus said what sounded like playfully. 

He could have easily played off the joke and been happy his friend was seeming to warm up to the idea of his relationship. There was the small factor of still being able to taste Draco still on his tongue though.  _ Fucking hell don’t blush don’t blush.  _ Harry couldn’t prevent turning a deep shade of red under his tan skin that made his guilt beyond obvious and he knew it. His face felt scorching hot much like it had when they had had to obliviate the muggle on the London Eye. Maybe he should just make the shade of red a permanent feature on his skin for the night. Then they wouldn’t be able to tell when he was blushing anymore. 

Harry glanced back to Draco to see how he was reacting and hoped the blond wasn’t blushing like he was. He wasn’t. Instead Draco smirked down at him, licked his lips, and shrugged. 

Risking the painful expression he would see on everyone’s faces he forced himself to look back instead of high tailing it back up the stairs like he wanted to. However the group of friends just looked at them blankly. To the point Harry thought he would be able to hear Cassi’s voice from downstairs loo. But then they all burst out laughing quite loudly. Even Hermione had covered her mouth to try and stifle her laughter and Hannah ducked her head to pretend she wasn’t involved in the humiliation. 

“Hah! 5 galleons! Hand it over!” Harry watched as Seamus held out his hand proudly waiting to collect his winning bet while Ron grumbled reaching into his pocket.  _ This might just work out after all. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ta-da! Started this fic with shagging on the brain and finished it with shagging on the brain. Well…..kind of. I know some of you probably wanted a full on sex scene in the final chapter but it wasn’t feeling right and I couldn’t force it. The blow job left me oddly satisfied with all the emotions in this chapter. Sorry?
> 
> There WILL be a sequel and -dun dun dun- It will include babies!! I know the basis of what will happen but I am still trying to figure out that “plot” people want. I guess make sure you subscribe/follow me here and AO3 for the update when that starts! I may also post a short note as a next chapter here also alerting anyone interested.


End file.
